Just A Kiss
by Spiderman.In.Vans
Summary: We were the perfect couple. Everyone told us, we knew it too. We just started dating a few weeks back and Kendall thought it was time... Time to have our first kiss. Many twists! Please read
1. Chapter 1: The Date

**Just A Kiss Chapter 1: The Date**

We were the perfect couple. Everyone told us, we knew it too. We started dating a few weeks back. We were a normal couple did all that dating stuff. We went on more dates than you could imagine. It was a fact, we were in love but we wouldn't tell eachother that yet. Kendall meant everything to me and I never really had a good boyfriend, except for Kevin but that's another story. So Kendall was determind to make our first kiss perfect, thinking tonight would be the night.

**Kendall's POV:**

"How do I look?" I asked about the 100th time that night.

the guys just looked at me annoyed.

"What's the big deal with tonight?" Logan kept asking.

I didn't know what to tell the guys. It was kind of embarrasing to talk about.

So I said all I could think of. "That's for me to know, and you guys to find out." I said with a smirk.

The guys were disipointed and begged me to tell with puppy dog eyes. Of course I caved.

"Well since you guys are helping me I guess you should know..." I paused.

"WHAT KENDALL!" They shouted.

I...I...I'm gunna k-k-kiss heeer. I said studdering and a little shakey.

The guys stood there cracking a smile and holding in their chuckles.

I started getting angry at myself for even telling those idiots. Coming up with a comback was pretty easy considering most of them didn't have girlfriends. Well if you consider just Carlos Well they don't see them much any ways.

"Hey!Shut your mouths! You guys rarley see your girlfriends and carlos you don't even have one!" I shouted, feeling guilty when I started seeing tears in Carlos' chocolate brown eyes.

I felt really bad after seeing James and Logan's faces start to fall.

"Guys I'm sorry." In the guiltiest voice ever. "I didn't mean to yell, this night is just super important to me."

"Kendall," I heard a simpathetic voice say knowing it was logan's. "We understand there's a lot of pressure now and we'll do the best to help later.

I was relieved knowing thqt my three best friends were there for me. I put a thankful smile on my face and got ready.

***~TIME SKIP~***

As I was getting out of the shower I fixed my hair just the way my girlfriend likes it. Taylor meant the world to me and I wanted to get this right.

When I went to the room I share with Logan I looked through my closet for the outfit I picked out and showed it to the guys. I put on some nice dark blue jeans, Taylor's favorite blue t-shirt, a gray sweat shirt for later, my favorite grey beanie, and some blue vans to match my t-shirt. Not putting on something to nice because of where I was taking Taylor.

It was now an hour left till I would go pick up Taylor in my new bright red truck. I knew she would like it since it would remind her of the first day I told her I liked her and wanted her to be mine. Even though she was still with that idiot, Kevin. She dumped him all for me just because he ditched her every single dat they made.

I waited just tweeking myself every few minute just to be perfect until I had to go.

The guys crammed into the back of the truck with the insturments and my guitar.

I would be doing a special thing for her tonight at a place that will cheer her up from being in LA these couple weeks.

I was ready for the next step in our relationship hoping she was too.

Tonight would be the night I would kiss her and tell her I loved her.

I didn't tell the guys the last part because they would laugh also because it was basically more than a month we were dating and the guys already told their girlfriends they loved them. Well except for Carlos, but still.

As I drove to her apartment not to far away from the Palm Woods I couldn't help but think of how this date would go. Will it go good? Or will I mess this up completly?


	2. Chapter 2: Taylor

**Just A Kiss Chapter 2: Taylor**

I arrived at Taylor's house 5 minutes later and knocked on the big wooden door.

Taylor opened the door slowly and my eyes went big when she opened the door fully so I could see her.

She was beautiful. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt (that I left at her house), a black leather jacket, and some black vans. She had her lushes blond hair curled and a gray beanie I gave her a week ago. She had white eye shadow and glossy perfect lips. Her body was a perfect tan color a little less, close to mine. But the feature that stood out most about Taylor was her sparkly green eyes. I couldn't help but stare into them for what felt like an eternity.

To break the tention she spoke. "Hi, Kendall." she said with a smile.

"Oh! Hi Taylor, your looking great tonight!" I said as cheerful as I could. "Lets get going then." I said knowing it was a 40 minute drive there.

"So where are we going!" she asked with enthusiazum.

I couldn't tell her so I said, "The fun is in the mystery." with a smirk.

she always killed to know where I was taking her so I always gave her a hint.

"It's somewhere bright." Is all I said not making it odvious.

"Kendall!" She sounded disapointed but I still didn't tell.

After driving for 30 more minutes we reached San Deigo. Taylor's home town.

She was so surprised and happy that it made me happy too.

"Kendall, why are we here?" She had a tear in her eye but I wiped it away before it fell.

"You will see in just moments." I replied with a smile.

I drove to one of Taylor's favorite buildings and it was also the tallest. I led her up to and elevator when we reached the top that's when the surprise hit.

"Kendall." I heard a low voice and it was hers. "It's beautiful." She had tears in her eyes and i was proud to know she cared.

I had glittering lights everywhere it was perfect. I led her to this blanket that had a few pillows on it and we sat down.

"Taylor, I mad a picnic dinner for us to eat." I sound like such a girl.

"Oh! That's nice Kendall."

she looked so beautiful under all the lights.

We finished are picnic and we walked to the edge of the building, dangling are feet off the edge. Not talking just cuddled up hand in hand.

I spoke to clear the tention. "Come here I want to show you something."

**Taylor's POV:**

We just stayed cuddled up for a while not wanting to move or talk. But Kendall broke the tention by telling me he wanted to show me something. So I did as told. He picked up his guitar and started to play me a song.

Kendall's PO

**"I don't know why you always get so insecure I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror And why won't you believe me when I say That to me you get more beautiful, everyday**

**When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you'll never measure up You're wrong**

**Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh, my cover girl**

**You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you're just not good enough You're so wrong, baby**

**Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl**

**Got a heart of gold, a perfect original Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once And when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways I would do anything to make you smile**

**Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh, my cover girl Oh, my cover girl**

**Whoa oh, my cover girl Whoa oh, my cover girl"**

**The song ended and it was beautiful and I knew I had tears in my eyes.**

**Kendall's POV:**

Taylor had tears in her eyes and I was really happy she liked it. I knew she could hear the guys sing and play instruments also, she just couldn't see them.

I put down my guitar and grabbed her in my arms and hugged her.

She spoke after a few minutes of silence "Kenny... I love it." She said my nickname. I knew that meant she was sinceare.

I was ready for what I had planned for that night I was going to kiss her.

I started with the sappy stuff like how I never regreted meeting her and she was everything to me. I relized how long I was going on because I heard Carlos yell, "Just kiss her already!" and overheard the guys smack him and say "Carlos!" I chuckled when I heard that.

But back to Taylor and I.

I looked into her green eyes that made me melt and then...

"I love you Taylor." I smiled and kissed her.

It was the best kiss ever! Our lips touched and fireworks went off in my head. It was like we were two missing puzzle pieces that finally fit together. It was a long kiss too.

I put my hand around her waist as she moved her fingers through my hair.

I overheard the guys muttering to get a room and I couldn't help but smile. But the best part about that kiss was when she moved her lips saying, "I love you too, Kenny."


	3. Chapter 3: Truth? Or Dare?

**Thanks guys for the reviews please tell your friends(:**

**hope you like this chapter little shock to it.**

**Just A Kiss Chapter 3: Truth? Or Dare?**

**Kendall's POV:**

We stopped at Taylor's favorite restraunt as a kid but didn't eat just got a drink. I ordered two Dr. Peppers because I knew it was Taylor and mines favorite pop.

The rest of the night went good. We stopped by the San Deigo pier because they have a Friday night carnival.

It was a good time and Carlos even met a girl.

We headed home after a while. As we climbed into the car James drove and Taylor, Logan, Carlos, and I sat in the open back.

It was getting kind of cold and everyone looked pretty frozen, especially Taylor.

"Taylor come here." I told her.

Their was no hesatation she moved over to me and I cuddled up with her and surprisingly we were warmer.

I guess that was a bad mistake because of what happened next.

"Carlos! Carlos! Get off of me!" Logan yelled.

"But I'm cold!" Carlos responded.

Taylor and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys, it's not funny!" Logan said angerly.

So to break all the weirdness Taylor had an idea.

"Hey! How about we play truth or dare!" She spoke.

Everyone emedeitly stopped talking and agreed.

"So who's starting?" Carlos buded in.

Taylor, Logan, and I gave each other a glance.

"Carlos." We said plainley.

It was a good idea considering he was all jumpy after that.

"So Carlos, begin." Logan said a little shy from the last time we played.

"WAIT!" Taylor chimed in. "Rules?"

"Oh yeah! Ummm?" I stated confused.

We were waiting for Logan since he was the brains of the group.

After thinking for a few minutes Logan got his thoughts gaithered together.

"Nothing innaproprite, nothing out of the truck, kissing is lips, 5 seconds or more." The last part he said with a smirk looking at Taylor and I. "Now Carlos you may begin.

So the game was going on and most of the dares were childish and stupid until we started to get bored.

It was Carlos' turn and he made the riskiest dare ever.

"Taylor, truth? Or dare?" Carlos stated weery.

Since none of us were wusses Taylor chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss Logan on the lips for 20 seconds." Carlos smirked.

"Say what?" I said shocked and a little confused what Carlos just said.

Taylor looked nervous and scared because she didn't want to back down but tonight we just had our first kiss.

I nodded meaning it was ok but you so owe me. She giggled when she understood what I meant.

Those 20 seconds were so weird I didn't even look at her and Logan.

After the kiss I sat there starring at Logan and then at Carlos. I wanted to punch the life out of Carlos for daring Taylor to do that.

To my surprise Taylor grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her lips.

It was our second kiss! It was amazing she didn't stop after a few seconds it was minutes. When we did stop she whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry Kenny." I knew she meant every word.

"Was I really that bad?" Logan asked Carlos.

I chuckled and couldn't help but smile.

This day was the best considering that I was ok since my break up with Jo.

Taylor and I were happy and nothing could change that! Or could it?

**Please review(:**


	4. Chapter 4: Relationship Disaster and

**Just A Kiss Chapter 4: Relationship Disaster and Happily Ever After?**

**Taylor's POV:**

Kendall and I's relationship was going great it had now been three months since Kendall kissed me for the first time. The days went by good as usual we ended up being together pretty much everday we could. I have to say he is the best boy friend i've ever had. Tonight we had a date like any other night but this night felt special. Not just saying that because it's my birthday just because I know what Kendall's capable of.

Before I would go and meet Kendall I had my two best friends i've met since I got here. Well one at least Baylee just tagged a long.

I went to go meet Valyn at the mall by the food court. Of course she was already there because she knew this was important.

Valyn was Logan's girlfriend they met at one of Big Time Rush's concerts and some how they were still going strong after being seperated since she lives in Texas. She was here to visit him for a couple of months. She was pretty to and I saw why Logan picked her. She had dirty blond hair very similar to Kendall's and really pretty green eyes just like mine.

We got some pizza and talked but all our happiness wasn't there for long.

"Taylor! Valyn!" A sassy voice cooed.

"Speaking of the devil..." Valyn muttered.

"What are **you** doing here?" I said disgustied.

"Can't a girl just hang with her boyfriends, friends girlfriends?" She said in sweet voice.

Baylee was James' girlfriend and our worst enemy. We all saw it but James didn't. She was a decent girl, wavy brown hair, peircing blue eyes, fair skin, standing at about 5'4. If only she was nicer.

"Listen Baylee, cut the act Kendall isn't here and he's my boyfriend any way so stay back!" I said fureously.

She didn't have time to respond because I took Vayln's wrist and walked away.

I heard Baylee chuckle but never looked back.

Baylee and James were a good couple in the begining but that changed after she met Kendall and tried to take him from me.

The first store we went into was a little dress shop called DEB.

we looke through many dresses until i found the perfect one. It was a green, Kendall and I's favorite color, and it was patterned perfectly and everything was just so right about it. We paid for it and left back for my apartment.

I got a text from Kendall telling me that James and Baylee broke up.

It was what happened at the mall that changed everything James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan had all been there to see it.

They heard how I shouted at Baylee about Kendall being my boyfriend and she couldn't have him. Kendall never knew either that Baylee was trying to hit on him and this was his way of finding out... from me. I felt so upset when he asked me why I didn't tell him and all I said back was "I did" he tried calling me, texting me, and everything but I did't answer. He could ask tonight.

**~*TIME SKIP*~**

It was time I met Kendall at the fancy restraunt he picked out for us. He tried to look happy I honestly did too. It was like a perfect night, but the mood wasn't right, at all. We sat at our table for a while not saying anything and I hoped it would stay like that for a while, but sadly it didn't

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked after minutes of silence.

"Kendall," I started.

"Kendall What?" He said a little angrily.

That's when I began to cry.

"I...I...I tried Kenny!" I cried out.

I noticed he wasn't to happy with himself for getting angry.

He came over to me and he looked into my teary eyes and kissed me.

"I...I'm so sorry kenny." I said stilly shakey.

"This wasn't your falt Tay, it was mine for not believing you." He said sadley.

Suddenly we didn't feel like eating anymore so we left for my apartment.  
>He didn't stop the car when we reached it.<p>

"Come in Kenny, please..." I said hopeing he would. Seeing me cry made it better because he stopped the car and followed me in.

We walked in and he sat on the couch nowing my apartment so well.

I went to go change and i changed into some comfortable shorts and Kendall's maroon and gold hockey jersey. I then but my hair up in a pony tail but still left my swoop bang.

Kendall had some back up close in the car just in case something ever happened on the road.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and some sweat pants when i came out of my room.

I sat next to him and layed my head on his shoulder and he looked at me and smiled.

"Where did you get that?" He asked pointing at his jersey.

"You left it here just like all your other clothes you can never seem to remember to bring home." I stated.

He just laughed and smiled.

We were silent for a little while watching tv. Until he got something out that he had been wanting to say all night.

"I'm sorry Taylor how this night started out..." He started.

I was going to speak but he continued.

"Tonight was suppose to be special and i was gunna give you this..." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box.

He opened it and it was a necklace with a heart locket.

I turned around and he put it on me. I looked at it. On the front of it was the initals K+T and on the back it said "I'll love you forever -Kendall". I was saving the inside for last it was a picture of kendall and I kissing for the first time in San Diego on the roof top. I didn't know how he got it but I was guessing one of the guys.

"Kendall it's beautiful!" I said kissing him gentally on the lips.

"Just like you." He whispered.

That made me smile and think that this night was going great. I fell asleep in Kendall's arms.

**~*The Next Morning*~**

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up the next morning in Taylor's bed with her in my arms. I was a little startled at first not knowing why I was in here, hoping nothing happened last night. But i remembered that Taylor fell asleep on the couch so I brought her in here and fell asleep with her.

I felt her move her head up slowly and she turned towards me.

"Morning." She said daised.

I got up and took a shower in her bathroom and found some jeans, a t-shirt, and some vans I left here one day.

She got up soon after and took a shower and got ready.

After we were both ready I grabbed her hand and took her to my truck.

I was gunna take her to my house for breakfest cuz mama makes a good breakfest.

So we headed home...


	5. Chapter 5: Relationships

**Just A Kiss Chapter 5: Relationships**

**Kendall's POV:**

It had now been 4 months into Taylor and I's first kiss. We were in love and nothing could bring us down.

We decided today would be couples day for everyone nobody would be with each other just full on couple mode.

Taylor and I would be going to a carnivall for a while and I knew it was going to be good.

Taylor had spent the night at our apartment so we would be already with eachother in the morning, which was good for me because we went to full on couple mode the whole time. But it wasn't good for the guys they were very annoyed with us.

It started last night when we were in bed. Of course I let Taylor come into my bed and we talked to each other. We felt bad because Logan kept telling us to shut up. He said it one last time so we decied to just stop talking but we did say one last thing.

"I love you Kenny." She said queitly.

"I love you too." I said back. We learned to say that a little more to each other but at the right times.

The next day Taylor woke up later than I did. She still look sleepy but i knew how to wake her up.

"Hey sleepy head." I said.

She walked over to me and said, "What are you making Kendall?"

"Food isn't it obvious." I smirked.

She thought that was funny. Then I took her by the waist and spun her around.

"Kendall!" She shouted while laughing.

I put her down and kissed her.

Just at that moment everyone was in the hallway looking at us.

"Oh! Hi guys." I said as my arms were around Taylor.

They all looked pretty annoyed since I woke them up by making Taylor shout.

"I'm making breakfest..." I said trying to make them less annoyed.

It worked. In seconds they were all sitting at a table ready to eat.

Taylor and I laughed.

After breakfest Taylor and I headed out.

We went to this big parking lot which was where the carnival was at.

We had so much fun. We played games, road rides, and ate carnival food. We went on the ferris wheel and got stuck at the top and kissed just like I'd planned. It was perfect until I had Taylor go get us some food.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Just get anything!" Kendall said as he went to go get us some ice cream.

"Alright!" I said.

I got us both some pizza and Dr. Pepper. and went to go find Kendall.

I looked everywhere and finally I found him... with another girl...and they were kissing!

I didn't know what to do when he saw me I dropped our food and ran bawling my eyes out.

I reached Kendall and I's lucky pier and sat and danggled my feet near the water still bawling my eyes out.

I knew it wasn't kendall's falt but he could of a least stopped kissing her! But instead he just continued.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Kendall come up and sit next to me.

"W-wh-why are y-yo-you h-here?" I said unsteady still letting the tears fall.

I got up and started to walk away, but he grabbed me by the wrist and kissed me. I let go and kept walking.

"Taylor! Taylor! Please Taylor!"

I turned around and said angrily, "That's what you could of done when she kissed you!"

I started running before he could catch up. My apartment was a couple minutes away so I got there and slammed the a slid back against the wall. He tried face timing me on my Iphone but I threw it. It some how hit something and excepted the call and the phone landed where he could see me up against the wall crying.

**Kendall's POV:**

I was glad she excepted my face chat request but it wasn't her face I saw when she excepted it, it was here against here apartment wall bawling. I went to her house right away. She had the door unlocked to my lock and she lifted her head when she heard the door open.

"Go away Kendall!" She yelled getting up off the ground.

"Taylor we need to talk about this!" I said trying to get closer to her.

She grabbed a pillow from the couch and started hitting me with it.

"I don't want to talk about it! Just get out of here!" She said still sounding upset.

I grabbed the pillow and threw it down and grabbed her and then hugged her.

She slowly calmed down.

"Why didn't you stop it Kenny?" She said almost serious with a few tears in her eyes.

"I did." I sighed.

I sat down with her a told her what happened. She seemed tired so we fell asleep on the couch for a while.

**~*Next chapter will be of Valyn and Logan and Carlos and his new girl. If you have any name ideas that would be much aprecciated.*~**


	6. Chapter 6: Realationships Continue

**Just A Kiss Chapter 6: Logan and Valyn**

**Logan's POV:**

It was Valyn and I's day to ourselves so I planned and great day for us.

First I would take her to go get lunch at a nice restraunt. Then I would go take her to a carnival near the pier. Then I would let her chose what she wanted to do the rest of the day.

I picked her up from her apartment at noon and we headed to the restraunt. She looked really nice too! With her dirty blond hair half up and her beautiful green eyes sparkling every time I looked into them.

"This is really nice Logan." She said finishing her meal.

We had been dating for at least a year now. We met at one of our concerts when I had her be the worldwide girl. Something told me she was the one.

After lunch I took Valyn to the carnival. We had a good time I even made her go on the fireball. A ride that goes upside down she was freaking out but had a good time in the end. We also played some games and I won her a stuffed monkey. We were about to get some food when I spotted Kendall. He was with a girl... not Taylor. A brunette, wavy hair, fair skin, about 5'4, it was Baylee. She was kissing him, but the thing was he didn't stop it. Then I spotted Taylor and he did too. I saw her start to tear up and run away, Kendall ran after her. I stopped him and he looked at me.

"Oh, hey Logan. Hey Valyn."

What Valyn did next surprised me.

She slapped Kendall and said, "Jerk!"

It must of been a hard slap because Kendall looked like he was in pain.

"What did you do that for!" He yelled.

"Don't ever do that to Valyn again!" she told him.

"It's not my fault!" He told her.

"But you didn't stop it!" She said with a comback.

"That is true Kendall." I said queitly.

He didn't say anything back, he just left.

Everything went back to normal after Kendall left. Valyn and I had a good rest of the day. After the carnival we went her apartment to watch some movies and fell asleep.

**James' POV:**

I was so alone after Baylee and I's break up. It was couples day for everybody and I was the only one without a girlfriend, even Carlos had one! I though Baylee was the one for me but I was mistaken at the mall when Taylor shouted at her because she was after Kendall. How stupid was I not to notice! The guys all told me, Valyn and Taylor told me. It was one of the worst things that happen to me.

Something told me that something good could come out of this maybe it would help me find the right girl instead of the wrong girl like Baylee.

(what James didn't know is that he would meet that special person soon.)

Then he got a text from Logan.

"Baylee and Kendall just kissed" It read.

when I read it I didn't know what to do. I was angry at him for kissing my just now ex and why would he do that to Taylor?

I was so full of anger I grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

I reached her apartment, Taylor's apartment knowing he would be here.

Lucky for me the door was unlocked Kendall was in the kitchen and Taylor was probably in her room.

I went into the kitchen angry.

**Kendall's POV:**

I heard the door open wondering what was going on. Luckily Taylor was in her room so no harm could be done. But to my relief it was just James. But what was he doing here and why did he look so angry?

"Oh! Thank God it's you James!" I said relieved.

He didn't say anything.

He came up to me and punched me in the jaw. I fell on the ground yelling in pain.

"JAMES! OWWWW!" I yelled.

He grabbed me up of the ground and punched me in the gut, my knees buckled and I fell again.

Aparently he didn't think he did enough so he punched me in the nose and made blood gush out. There was so much blood.

Taylor ran in screaming.

"James! Stop it! She said smacking him.

"Taylor shut up! He kissed Baylee and this is what he diserves!" He said punching me in the eye making it purple. Then everything went black.

**Taylor's POV:**

"James are you an idiot!" I yelled.

"He hurt you and you probably don't even know!" He yelled back.

"You didn't hear the whole story did you?" I asked him.

So I told him what really happened and how Kendall and I are fine and we solved are problems.

"You didn't have to hurt him." I said weakly as Kendall woke up and I got ice packs and cloths to clean him up.

James was embarassed and mad at himself for hurting his best friend.

"I have to go." He said leaving my apartment.

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up feeling terrible. My nose stopped bleeding and my jaw was fine, but My eye was throbbing with pain and I was coughing up blood from being punched in the gut.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Taylor said

"I'm fine, it will be a while till my eye heals but everything else is fine." I said.

She came up and hugged me, "I'm still sorry." She whispered.

That's when I knew things would get better. Or would they?


	7. Chapter 7: Sick?

**Just A Kiss Chapter 7: Sick?**

**Kendall's POV:**

After the fight between James and I my eye healed up in about a month. James apoligized a multipule of times, but he didn't have to. It was a little bit of my fault. I acctually don't know how he found out and took it the wrong way.

Taylor and I's relationship went solid after the last couple weeks, now it was about 5 months since we kissed and 6 months of our whole relationship. We didn't fight about anything in so long and I was happy. We hadn't been hanging out as often, which made me sad. She of course had to eventually go back to San Diego to see her parents.

I still regret meeting her father because he completly hated me, because I'm a superstar and he doesn't want her to get hurt. But I get hurt sometimes too but always end up getting the blame in the end.

The whole story of how we met was crazy! She was helping her Uncle Chris out at one of Big Time Rush's concerts and something just clicked. So we started texting, which led to calling, which led to dates, which led to actually dating. Her father regreted letting her ever go to that concert which made me want to punch him even more.

Anyways Taylor was in San Deigo today and I was home with the guys and their girlfriends. I kind of felt alone with out Taylor, maybe she would be back today I thought.

I wasn't feeling the best today, actually I was feeling terrible! I just didn't show it. I was the leader of our group I never showed weakness to anyone except maybe Taylor.

My head felt like there were drums banging on it, my throat was so sore, my stomache felt like I was about to puke, and I was pale and shivering.

I got out of bed and went to go sit on the couch with everyone, they weren't fooled about how bad I looked.

"Kendall, bud how ya feeling?" Logan asked.

"I'm great!" I said trying to show no pain. But really I was in so much pain.

"Kendall you look really bad!" I heard James say.

"I'm fine guys really!" I said still in pain.

"I don't know Kendall, maybe we should take you to the hospital." Logan said.

I was in fear of them taking me to the doctors. I hated doctors, needles, medicane, and everything else that had to do with health.

"No I'm fine!" I said going back into my room.

What I didn't know was that Logan was texting Taylor just as I ran away.

**Logan and Taylor's texts:**

Logan: Kendall's sick, real sick!

Taylor: Wait what?

Logan: Like flu sick, he looks awful but he won't admit how he feels.

Taylor: Don't worry i'll be there in 5 minutes.

Logan: Wait what? I thought you were in San Deigo?

Taylor: I was but I came back to see Kendall.

Logan: You might want to hurry.

Taylor: Ok, I'm in the elevator almost there.

Logan: great!

**End of conversation**

**Kendall's POV:**

I was trying to fall back asleep but everything hurt to much. Then before I knew it there was someone knocking on my door.

"Kenny you ok?" I heard a voice say.

It was Taylor. Thank God she was here!

"I'm fine." I said hoarsley.

"Kendall you sound horrible and you need to get help weather you like it or not." She told me. "Know tell me what hurts."

I didn't want to tell her but I was feeling so bad that I had to. "My head, throat, stomach, I'm shivering uncontrolably."

"Kendall that sounds terrible! I'm going to get Logan." She said leaving the room.

"I'll give him asprin, tylonal, and some medicane for his stomach. You get some big, soft blankets for him since he's cold." Logan commanded.

Kendall felt a lot better at the end of the day.

Taylor climed into my bed.

"You shouldn't be near me, I'll get you sick." I told her feeling better.

"I'm not leaving you." She said sweetly and then kissed me on the lips.

I rapped my arms around her a fell asleep.

Are relationship was great!

**Please let me know if your reading this by reviewing(:**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Like She Did

**Just A Kiss Chapter 8: Just Like She Did**

**Kendall's POV:**

We were now in our 7 month of dating and everything was great. Taylor came back to stay for a couple more months. We spent exactly every day together and it was perfect. Of course we had some little fights, that I got blamed for, but in the end everything was fine.

A couple weeks ago I went to San Diego to go stay with her and her parents, one of the worst mistakes ever. Her dad would not shut up about how much he hated me and we fought a lot.

One day I went to go sleep in Taylor's room because she was down stairs. I heard her and her dad talking to each other about me.

"Dad I'm not breaking up with him!" Taylor yelled.

"He's not right for you, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I can fend for myself! Kendall and I's relationship is going great!" I heard her yell and then run into her room.

"Kenny are you in here?" She asked softly tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Tay, what's wrong?" I asked already knowing what was wrong.

"Kendall." She ran into my arms and started bawling her eyes out.

"It's ok I'm here." I said. She told me everything but I already knew.

That's how my trip to her house went.

We stayed at her house a couple more days but she didn't talked to her father and we were back in LA and a month later is when it happened.

Taylor asked me to meet her by our pier one day that we were suppose to be with each other. I didn't know why I wasn't with her already she didn't answer her calls or texts until that minute.

So I went to the pier. She was out on the edge danggling her feet out like we always do.

I smiled and started walking toward her but she didn't her me until I sat up next to her.

"Hey Taylor." I said with a smile.

She had tears in her eyes, I knew something was wrong but didn't ask her at that moment.

"Hi." Was all she said. She looked like she was in pain.

I was about to speak until she said something else.

"I wanted you to have this." She said pulling out a dog tag out of her pocket.

"What's this?" I asked seeing that her name was on it and the first day we started dating and another date right next to it, which happened to be todays date. I still looked at it with confusion at the date, I knew she would tell me if not I would ask her.

"I have one too." She said trying to smile. It was the exact same except it said my name on it.

She started to get up so I did too.

"What is the date for?" I asked still needing to know.

"That's our first date." She said walking away.

"What's the other date?" I asked waiting for the answer.

She kept walking without an answer. I got up to her and spun her around to face me.

"It It It's the day we we broke up." She said starting to cry hard.

"But that's not forever that's today." I said worried.

"Exactly." She said walking away still crying.

"Taylor what's going on?" I asked starting to get scared.

She came up and hugged me and kissed me for a long time it was kind of like making out i guess.

"I have to go Kendall." She said walking away.

"Taylor you still didn't tell me what is going on." I said.

She turned around. That's where it hit me.

"Kenny I...I...I'm mo-mov-ing." She said bawling her eyes out. "My dad got transfered to Texas!" She said.

She talked I didn't say anything still in shock.

Finally I said with tears in my eyes, "You promised! You promised! But instead you do the exact same thing she did!" I shouted.

"Kendall! Please I'm sorry!" She said. "I know I promised!"

It was true I told Taylor all about Jo one day in to our relationship.

**FLASH BACK:**

"She left me for her career and moved to New Zeland." I said that day close to tears.

"Now you have me." Taylor said. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Promise me, if we ever for some reason break up, you won't do exactly what she did to me." I told her.

"I promise!" She said giggling.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

That day kept going on and on in my head. How could I ever forgive Taylor. I ripped off the dog tag she gave me and threw it in the water and started to run away.

"Kendall! Kendall please come back!" Were the last words I heard from her.

**Taylor's POV:**

I didn't know what to do, where to go. Kendall wasn't answering his texts, face chats, calls, anything! I didn't know where he was, so I went to the first place I thought of. His apartment.

I walked in because the door was unlocked. I saw Logan making out with Valyn, but they stopped when they saw me.

"Taylor? What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Is Kendall here?" I said tears in my eyes.

"No, last we saw him he was headed to meet you at the pier. What happened?" Valyn asked.

"I'm moving! I told Kendall he got upset and yelled at me because i broke our promise and know I can't find him.

"I"ll text him! He doesn't know that I know about what happened! Logan said excitedly.

**Logan and Kendall's convo:**

Logan: Hey where are you man?

Kendall: Almost to the airport.

Logan: Why are you going?

Kendall: New Zeland.

**End of convo**

"He's almost at the airport..." Logan said confused just as the other guys walked in.

"Who's at the airport?" James asked.

"Kendall." Vayln said.

"Where did he say he was going Logan?" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"New Zeland..." Logan said slowly.

I about drop to the floor all the guys holding me up. "I have to go!" I said knowing what Kendall was doing. Every relationship failed and he was going back to Jo.

"What is he going their for?" They asked at the same time.

"Jo." I said trying not to cry.

"Then let's go!" They all said. But Valyn stayed back.

**Kendall's POV:**

I had enough of all of this! I was to heart broken by Jo the first time and now I got heart broken by Taylor.

I was at the airport waiting for my ticket it was going to take about a half an hour so I decided to just sit and wait.

**Taylor's POV:**

We were in the parking lot of the airport all of us getting out of the car. We decided we would split up so if I wasn't with the guys he wouldn't suspect a thing and if I found him I would do whatever I could.

"You guys go that way I'll go this way!" I yelled.

We ran our seperate ways and searched for Kendall.

**With the guys:**

"Come on we have to find him!" Carlos said.

"Wait guys I got an idea!" James exclamied.

The guys all followed James to a loud speaker.

"Kendall Knight? Kendall Knight? Please get your BUTT over here! Thank you." James said into the speaker.

James' plan actually worked because Kendall came to the loud speaker.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I think the question is what are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to New Zeland." Kendall said.

"Were hear because of Taylor!" James said sternly smacking Kendall in the back of the head. "She's here looking for you ya know."

"She is? Where is she?" Kendall asked.

"She went that way to look for you." Logan said.

"Great! I'll find her..." Kendall said running in the other direction.

**Taylor's POV:**

Where's is he! I kept looking all over asking noone. I ran into a dead end. All the lights were of no people around. I couldn't help but slouch down and cry. My relationship with Kendall was over! This time I couldn't blame Kendall it was all my fault this time! It wasn't his fault at all I couldn't help but think he was already on that plane to go get back together with Jo. Not regreting anything he was doing all because he was heart broken by me. I sat their waiting for something to happen anything!

**Kendall's POV:**

I looked for her but couldn't find her any where. Then I remember she had her phone! So I called her and she answered but she wasn't talking she was crying.

"Taylor? Taylor?" I said into the phone.

"Kendall?" she asked.

"Where are you? Come and find me right now!"

She hung up and probably went to go find me.

**Taylor's POV:**

I ran out of the darkness and found people, I found Kendall.

**Kendall's POV:**

I found her and she ran to me and I ran to her.

She ran into my arms and started crying.

"Kendall!" She said sobbing. "I love you! Please don't leave me for her!

I rubbed her back in comfort and said, "I'm not going any where.

She looked at me and half smiled and kissed me.

The guys were standing right in front of us.

"This feels like deja vu..." Logan said.

"Doesn't it!" Carlos said.

Everyone laughed considering this is exactly how Jo and I broke up, but instead of breaking up Taylor and I were going to stay together.

Taylor's dad called later that day and said he actually didn't get the job so Taylor wasn't moving at all.

It was the craziest day of our relationship.


	9. Chapter 9: Beach Date

**Just A Kiss Chapter 9: Beach Date**

**Kendall's POV:**

We were still in our 7 month of dating when I took her on the best date ever.

I went to go pick her up for our date on the beach. I packed a bunch of things for us to do. I packed a lunch, some towls, some beach items, and some other little things in the truck.

I put on a t-shirt and some swim shorts, some sandals and some shades. It just so happened to be the hottest day ever in LA in weeks.

Taylor looked pretty hot, in a good way. She was wearing some jean short-shorts, some white sandals, a tank top that looked a lot like Carlos', and some black sunglasses.

She hopped in the truck and we got ready to drive away.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Heck ya!" She replied excitedly.

"Let's go then!" I said rolling down the windows and turning the radio on.

We were driving and Taylor and I's favorite song came on. Like it like that by Hot Chelle Rae.

We love it so much we started singing it loudly and badly.

Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone I wouldn't have it any other way If you're with me let me hear you say

**I like it like that!**  
><strong>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that!<strong>  
><strong>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that!<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, everybody Sing it right back, I like it like that!<strong>  
><strong>(I like it like that, I like it like that)<strong>

**Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up (so what?)**  
><strong>Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight Call a taxi, pack the back seat I wouldn't have it any other way If you're with me let me hear you say<strong>

**I like it like that!**  
><strong>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that!<strong>  
><strong>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that!<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough Oh, everybody,<strong>  
><strong>Sing it right back, I like it like that!<strong>

**Oh oh oh oh, like that Oh oh oh oh, like that Oh oh oh oh, sing it right back, I like it like that**

**Oh the homie brought the booze I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like**

**I'm max faded at my grandma's house And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt With the seat back, playin in the back, like**

**I like it like that!**  
><strong>Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on I like it like that!<strong>  
><strong>Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like that!<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough Oh, everybody Sing it right back, I like it like that!<strong>  
><strong>[x2]<strong>

**Oh oh oh oh like that Oh oh oh oh like that...**  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that I like it like that<strong>

The parts we didn't know we looked at each other occwordly and laughed.

Then Big Time Rush's song Boyfriend came on.

I guess Taylor really liked our music because she knew every word to it but of course she wasn't singing good on purpose just to be funny. Actually I never heard Taylor sing by herself regularly before so I didn't know if she was good or not, maybe I would find out.

We got to the beach and nobody was there.

"Where is everybody?" Taylor asked.

What she didn't know was I reserved a private spot for us. "Ummm... I'm not sure." I said acting like I had no clue.

"Oh well! We have a perfect spot on the beach all to ourselves." She stated.

So we ran and set our stuff up. I was going to bring and umbrella but the spot I picked was shaded by a lot of trees. We ate our lunch and relaxed.

I brought a big beach blanket so we both could lay side by side.

After relaxing for a little bit Taylor went down by the water a walked. I stayed back for a while.

The sun was starting to set and it was getting a little dark. I just decided to join Taylor on her walk.

"Hey Tay." I said with a smile.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to come and join me." She said joking.

"Hey I have you dragging me around it gets tireing." I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" She said shoving me into the water and laughing.

I got up from underneath the water and said, "Thanks I needed that." I said sarcastically.

So to get her back I took her arm and brought her further into the water.

"Kendall!" She said mad I was getting her wet.

"You looked like you needed to cool off." I said with a grin.

We dunked each other in the water a lot and we ran around trying to get away from each other.

She was faster than me but I was right behind until I grabbed her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck.

"This was perfect." She said smileing and kissing me.

"I think your perfect." I said back and she blushed.

We Stood there standing in the water hugging each other.

"I have something for you." I finally said.

"Kendall! You know I don't like you getting me things." She said.

"This is diffrent." I said back putting something around her neck.

She looked down at it, " This is the dog tag I gave you..."

"Look at the date." I said.

"It says the date of our first date." She said simpily.

"Then..." I said.

"It says... Forever." She said with a smile. "Oh Kendall..." She said kissing me gentely.

"We should get home it's starting to get dark." I noted.

"Agreed." She said as we ran out of the water.

We got back to her house and got changed and sat down to watch a movie.


	10. Chapter 10: My Cousin

**Just A Kiss Chapter 10: My Cousin**

**Kendall's POV:**

A month after Taylor and I's beach date my mom notifed me that my cousin was coming to stay with us for a while to persue her dreams of being a singer.

I hadn't seen Lilly in years! We were going to go meet her at the airport in an hour. I was going to bring Taylor but she wasn't feeling to good. So I got ready and woke the guys up.

"Hey guys! My cousins coming to stay with us for a while if you want to come to the airport better get up now!" I yelled to wake them up.

They ran out of their bedrooms and looked excited, "Lilly's coming to stay?" James said happily.

"Yeah! Do you guys want to come?" I asked.

"YEAH!" They all said in sync.

"OK!" I said they were still looking at me. "What are you looking at get ready!"

With that said they all got ready in about 30 minutes.

We left right away to make sure we wern't late for Lilly's arrival.

James must of been really excited to see her because he dressed really nice just to go to the airport.

"James? What's with the get up?" I asked.

"Can't a guy look good around a girl he hasn't seen since he was little, nerdy, and ugly? He stated.

I was still wondering if he was telling the truth but I let it go.

We arrived at the airport waiting for Lilly to get off.

We waited for a little while but when the plane she was on landed Carlos held up a sign saying "Kendall's cousin Lilly".

I cracked up when he held it up.

She finally found us after about 10 minutes and we talked and hugged each other since we hadn't seen each other since we were kids.

She looked pretty hot for my cousin and the guys saw that too. She looked like she was about 5'6, her skin was lightly tanned, she had dark brown hair, and her beautiful hazel eyes as always.

James starred at her and she starred at him and blushed. I couldn't help but think there was a connection or something still. It was an awkward moment so I shoved James over.

"Hey!" James sad angrily.

"Sorry man, muscle spazum." I said with a smirk.

We grabbed Lilly's bags and headed to the car.

"It's great to see you again Lilly!" James said happily.

"It's great to see all of you guys again." She said.

We reached the Palm Woods and took her through a tour.

"Here is the Palm Woods lobby where you can sit and chill for a while." I said leading her around.

Just as we headed to the pool Logan's girlfriend Valyn showed up.

"Hey guys! hey baby!" She said to us and Logan while kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Valyn." We all said.

"Who's this?" Valyn asked pointing at Lilly.

"This is my cousin, Lilly Winchester." I said. "She is staying with us to try and get her music career going."

"Oh! Nice to meet you. I'm Vayln, Logan's girlfriend I'm here to visit Logan I live in Texas." Valyn said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Valyn." Lilly said sweetly.

"Ok Shall we go on with the tour?" I asked.

After she met Valyn she met Camille and then we headed to the apartment.

Lilly shared a room with my little sister Katie who is 10. She got her stuff set up and we were all ready to go.

Later that night I decided to head to Taylor's house to see how she was doing.

Her door was unlocked that's a habit for her.

I looked around she wasn't in the living room, kitchen, or extra bedroom. But I heard music coming from her room so I went to her door and it was open.

She was dancing around her room with her brush like a micro phone up to her mouth. It was kind of funny but I just stood there leaning against the door frame. She was jamming out to boyfriend and she was actually singing the song! I finally heard her real voice and it was good.

As she was turning around she finally saw me smirking at the door.

"Kendall... I a..." She said.

"You a... Have a great voice?" I said finishing her sentence.

She looked at me with a smile. "Thanks I didn't know what you would think so I ummm never sang in front of you." She said with a weird look on her face.

I started to sing cover girl, the song I sang the night we kissed and the song we realesed on itunes as a single for the new album.

She joined along some how knowing every single word. Are voices matched it was so perfect.

Once we stopped singing I told her about Lilly.

"My cousin, is staying with us for her music career." I told her.

"Really? Now don't be spendin all your time with her, you got me too." She said sarcastically.

"Your perfect." I told her. It was just out of the blue so she was kind of shocked I said it.

"Kendall... your perfect to." She said smiling.

It was one of the best times we had together, it was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11: Rocque Records and My Dad

**Just A Kiss Chapter 11: Rocque Records and My Dad**

**Kendall's POV:**

Today we had to go record some music for the new album at Rocque Records. James invited Lilly to come with us to see if Gustavo would sign her but we were kind of doubtful.

When we got there we showed Lilly around and she looked pretty surprised at how big it was.

I was suspicious about James though, because he was holding Lilly's hand and Lilly didn't seem to mind. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?" I thought wanting to say it out loud.

When we got to the studio Gustavo didn't look to happy with us and he asked us a lot of questions.

"Dogs! Where have you been? And who is that?" He asked.

"Gustavo," I started, "This is my cousin, Lilly Winchester. She's come to LA to follow her dream of being a singer and wants to see if you'll sign her." I finished still noticing James was holding Lilly's hand.

"I don't just sign anyone Kendall! Does she have talent?" Gustavo asked me but before I could answer he looked at Lilly and said, "You! Sing me something."

Lilly nodded with a nervous look and started to sing a song by Adele.

Gustavo must of thought Lilly was really good because he actually signed her!

The guys and I gave her a grin meaning we were happy for her.

"I'm so happy for you Lilly, you did it. I had no idea you could sing like that either." I said smiling.

"8 AM huh? Gustavo is going to have you beat by the end of the day." Carlos looked at Lilly.

"Am I really going to be that tired after my first meeting tomorrow?" Lilly asked me.

"With Gustavo as your producer, heck ya!" I replied.

She sighed and I knew she wasn't going to be to happy with that.

***~The next day~***

Lilly got back from her first rehearsel agsausted.

"How was it?" I asked her.

"Agsausting! I'm going to take a shower than go to the park." She responded.

"Ok." I said back.

After Lilly went to the park James asked where she was so I told him and I guess that's where he went.

I was with the guys and Taylor when we saw Lilly and James come back. They were holding hands again so I made it obvious that I knew they were holding hands with a weird look on my face and they broke apart. "Something is going on here..." I thought in my head again till I was interupted by Lilly.

"Hey Kendall, Who's this?" She asked me.

"Lilly, this is my girlfriend Taylor. She's in town for awhile visiting me." I told her.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a girlfriend dearest cousin." She said and Taylor laughed. "I'm Lilly Winchester.

Taylor smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Lilly. I'm Taylor Dotson, Kendall's girlfriend as you heard."

**~*At Dinner*~**

**Taylor's POV:**

At dinner I was starting to get to know Lilly.

"So how did you and Kendall meet?" Lilly asked me.

"We met at a Big Time Rush concert in San Diego my home town. I was working backstage with my Uncle Chris, who is a body guard for bands, and I saw Kendall and he saw me, we started talking. We got each other's numbers and started texting each other and a little later we started dating." I told Lilly smiling.

"How are you related to Kendall if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her.

She smiled. "His mom and my dad are brother and sister. But, they haven't gotten along at all. Ever. So, Aunt Emma moved to Minnesota, met Uncle Keenan, they got married, and Kendall was born." She said shrugging.

Here was my chance to ask her about Kendall's dad. "Kendall never talks about his dad. Do you kow why?" I asked.

She did. "Uncle Keenan was driving home from work late one night and a drunk driver hit him dead on, causing him to die on impact. We stayed with them for awhile. Kendall and I had grown really close he relied on me for support." She told me and it was so sad I was about to cry.

"Oh my goodness." I whispered.

After dinner Kendall came over to my apartment to chill.

We were laying down on my bed talking to each other when I asked him.

"Kendall..." I started.

"Yes?" He got up and looked at me.

"Why haven't you ever told me about what happen to your dad?" I asked.

For once in his life Kendall didn't stay strong he let the tears flow out and he cried into my shirt.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up kenny." I said comforting and reassuring.

He didn't respond and he didn't calm down. It was like he was holding in his whole life and now just let it all out. It was like I broke his heart just bringing it up.

"I'm so sorry Kenny." I said tears filling my eyes now because of how sad the story actually was.

Kendall calmed down and finally talked to me, but still had tears in his eyes.

"I haven't been asked that in a long time..." He said with a little laugh. "My dad died when I turned 7 and Katie was only and baby. I was devestated I don't know how I got to the point of being paralyzed by it, one day I stopped everything, stopped crying, stopped feeling bad he was gone, I turned my life around and became the leader, the man of the house." He finished.

"Kendall, you have been holding this in from me all this time." I said concerned.

"I never thought I would have to talk about it again, it hurt me so much I never knew I would get over it. All these years I've forgotten about him... I forgot about my dad Taylor!" He broke down again. "It was like he never was there for me! I blammed him for leaving us I was mad at him my whole life! I regret it so much... It wasn't his fault. EVER. It was my fault all these years, I never looked back I just kept going." He said.

He was killing himself, blamming himself, doing everything to himself, just because of something that happened 11 years ago!

"Kendall! Stay strong your 18 years old it happened 11 years ago! Don't blame yourself for anything it's not your fault. You needed to get over what happened, you took his place for the sake of your family. If you wouldn't of done that you would all be fallen apart, you wouldn't be here right now, and you wouldn't of met me! I said trying to make him feel better.

He looked at me still depressed and teary eyed when he kissed me.

It was stopping his pain, his crying, his sadness. That kiss is what helped him get over his fathers death.

He depend the kiss and we sat there lips to lips curing each others pain.

I let go and he looked at me and hugged me.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear and coming out of the hug to look at me.

"Your welcome." I said smiling and kissing him once more.

We layed back down thinking about what happened that night.


	12. Chapter 12: Kendall's Cover Girl?

**Just A Kiss Chapter 12: Kendall's Cover Girl?**

**Kendall's POV:**

Today was one of the worst days in LA it was raining, HARD. I was going to go over to Taylor's apartment but we had been fighting about somethings and she didn't want to see me. It was killing me that I wasn't with her. Every minute would go by so slow and I would hold my breath for something good to happen.

It was only 10AM and I was going insane! Everybody was with each other. Logan was with Valyn, James was Lilly, and Carlos was with his girl that nobody still has seen yet.

I couldn't help but think that Taylor was doing the same exact thing as me...

I would let my mind run wild by playing hockey, driving the car, walking in the park, but I couldn't do any of those things because of the stupid rain.

I decided to go down to the lobby to just chill to let my mind go off the subject of Taylor.

**Taylor's POV:**

Kendall and I had been fighting which made me upset. I was alone in my apartment and Kendall was probably hanging with the guys. I was so bored I couldn't do anything because of all the rain.

Kendall and I were fighting about the time Baylee kissed him and he didn't stop it. He honestly thought he could get away with it, but I thought about it every day. He told me he was caught up in the moment by I knew that wasn't likely.

I started to regret getting mad at him because I started to miss him. He was probably mad at me and I couldn't do anything about it.

I actually started to cry into a ball because I was scared Kendall wouldn't forgive me. I had to do something about it, TODAY. Not tomorrow if I didn't it tomorrow it could be to late and I couldn't let that happen. But how was I going to do it?

Kendall's POV:

After another hour of being alone I couldn't take it I ran outside in the rain, in a t-shirt and some jeans and headed to Taylor's apartment.

**~*AT Taylor's Apartment*~**

Taylor learned how to lock her door and I wasn't going to knock, that's the lamest way possible.

Luckily for me her apartment was a 2 story so she had a belconey. I grabbed a handful of tiny pebbles and started to throw them at her window. I think she heard them because she came out 5 minutes later.

I was soaking wet waiting for Taylor to come out until she did. She looked beautiful wearing my hockey jersey and some jeans with her hair slightly curled.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" She yelled over the rain.

"I came here to say I was sorry!" I yelled back.

I think she heard me because she disappeared and reappeared at the door. She ran to me and jumped into my arms and kissed me.

Soon enough we were soaking wet and kissing in the rain. We didn't mind, we were to teens in love.

"I love you Kendall!" She yelled over the pownding rain.

I smiled and kissed her in return. "I love you too!"

It was the perfect moment to say it and we were happy. Later that day we didn't even know why we were fighting honestly.

We went back to the Palm Woods to dry off.

Everyone was back home when we walked through the door.

"What did you guys do!" Logan asked.

That made Taylor laugh. "We jumped in the Palm Woods Pool! What do you think happened Logan?" Taylor said sarcastically.

"They were in the rain stupid!" James said.

"Oh yeah! Forgot It was raining..." Logan said kind of ashamed.

Taylor and I went into my room to change.

"Kendall! I didn't bring any cloths to change into!" She whined.

I threw her a t-shirt and went to Katies room and got some shorts.

She took off my jersey right in front of me. I had my mouth wide open. She never did that in front of me.

"What are you looking at? I have a tank top on!" She said as she slid on the t-shirt.

It was true she did but even with a tank top on she never undressed in front of me. I had that in thought as she came out of the bathroom after she change her shorts.

"You know you could of gotten undressed while I was changing in the bathroom..." She noted.

I didn't hear what she said because I was lost in thought.

"Here let me help you." She said coming up to me and trying to take my shirt off.

I snapped out of my thought and said, "What are you doing!"

"Helping you get your shirt off... God don't have to be so offensive." She said walking away.

"Oh sorry... I just... Nevermind." I said feeling like an idiot.

My shirt was really sticking on to my skin I couldn't get it off myself.

"Taylor!" I said whinning.

"I'm coming..." She said helping me get it off.

we finally got it off and layed on my so agsausted. I still didn't have a shirt on but it didn't matter, I'm a guy...

Taylor and I were so agsausted that we fell asleep.

**~*The Next Morning*~**

We woke up and it was already 9AM when Logan came into the room and asked what we were doing.

"What happened to you last night you came in here and never came out..." Logan said.

"Taylor and I were getting dressed and she was trying to take it off, it was really hard but when we finally did we were agsausted so we fell asleep." I said finishing.

"Well you and Taylor might want to come look at this." He said sounding worried.

"Ok... We'll be out in a minute." I told him and he walked out.

"Taylor wake up..." I said shaking her gentally.

She slowly got up and spoke, "Kendall? What happened last night?"

"We fell asleep, but get up because Logan said we should see something." I said and she followed me out of the room.

"Good you guys are up." James said.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked with a yawn.

"Come here and watch." Carlos motioned us to sit down.

We sat on the couch cuddled up next to each other and Logan turned on the tv.

It was on a news channel and they were talking about celebrities until and picture came up.

It was a picture of Taylor and I kissing in the rain. The tv host said, "Now we get to a new celebrity couple. Could this be Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush's new girl? We will get more news once we talked to the new found couple."

I looked at Taylor who had tears in her eyes. We never were public about our relationship. Taylor didn't want anyone to know until she was ready to face the press. When I looked at her face I could tell she was not ready. She grabbed her sweatshirt and ran out the door in tears.

I ran to go follow her but stopped when I saw some magizines on the counter. Aparentlly we were all the press wanted to talk about. One magizine had the same picture and the title read, "Is This Kendall's Cover Girl?"

I knew I had to go find Taylor who knows what will happen and I ran out of the apartment to go find her.

**Taylor's POV:**

I ran out of Kendall's apartment down the elevator and into the lobby, almost reaching the door when a familler face stopped me.

"Kevin?" I said knowing my ex's face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you back!" He said concerned by my tears. "What happened?"

"Nothing... Kevin I can't get back together with you! You broke my heart I can't forgive you for that!" I said knowing he wouldn't understand.

"Maybe this will change your mind." He said and Kissed me.

He gripped me so tight I couldn't let go. Then I felt people swarmming and camera's flashing.

Kevin let go of me and smiled. I wasn't happy with him at all so I slapped him. HARD.

"Owwww! Taylor that hurt!" He said as I ran out of the Palm Woods.

**Kendall's POV:**

I got off the elevator to notice a swarm of commotion. THE PRESS. They were snapping pictures of something that was magizine worthy and after a couple minutes I saw Taylor run out of the croud and everyone moved away. The only person left was a guy, Kevin.

I walked up and yelled at him, "What did you do to her!"

"Did something you didn't have the guts to in a long time." He smirked.

I got angry so I punched him in the nose and blood started running down his face. Then I punched him in the gut. I had enough of this guy and I ran out to find Taylor.

I looked all around town even her apartment, but no sign of her. I decided to go back to the Palm Woods after looking for a while.

I didn't go to the apartment though I went straight for the park. I walked just to let my thoughts out and let them whirl in my head.

After walking for at least 5 minutes I saw a girl on a bench crying hard. I knew it was Taylor.

I went and sat next to her but she didn't notice I was there. I picked her up and set her in my lap.

"Get off of me!" She yelled until she saw my face. "Kendall?" She said kissing me.

"Yes, It's me." I said with a small smile.

She started crying harder into my chest. "I wasn't ready Kendall!" She managed to rasp out.

"I know baby." I said in comfort.

She calmed down a little so we got up and started to walk.

"Let's go to the pier." She said quietly. So we did.

We managed to talk a little but she still was cry. So we didn't really talk. Until we saw the press.

"Kendall not again!" She said as they were running torwards us.

"Jump." I said.

"What?" She asked knowing what I said.

"Jump now!" I said and we jumped into the cold LA water.

We swam under the dock away from the press and lifted our heads from under the water with gasps.

"Ke-ke-kendall I-I'm fre-eee-zing!" She said quietly shivering.

Then she started to lose conciousness.

"TAYLOR! TAYLOR! Stay with me!" I said grabbing her and swimming to shore.

The press saw me from the end of the dock and started running my way. So I started running towards the hospital as fast as I could with Taylor failing to breath in my arms.

I got there 5 minutes after running.

"Help! Please help!" I said yelling for someone to come take Taylor.

Some nurses came to me with a rolling bed and got her on it and started rolling her away. I followed but they said I couldn't come.

"She means the world to me! I have to be with her! I screamed tears dripping down my face.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to stay here!" One nurse comanded.

I didn't want to start anything so I took a seat and waited for results. I texted everyone telling them Taylor was in the hospital and they were coming soon.

I waited for hours freaking out and crying. I lost my dad I couldn't lose Taylor too.

Everybody arrived an hour later and I still had no news. We all waited 3 hours later and finally a doctor called out.

"Dotson?" he said.

I got up as he walked my way. "Is she ok?" I asked eagerlly needing to know she was.

"She is doing ok. But she has a concussion and she lost a lot of heat in her body." He told us.

"Is she awake? Can we go see her?" I asked.

"She isn't awake and it would be best if only one person visited her tonight." He responded.

They all looked at me knowing I needed to see her. "Go!" They all said.

I followed the doctor to room 138. "It isn't likley that she will wake up tonight but if she does please come and get us." He said. I nodded in return and he left the room.

She had a breathing tube in her throat, bandages rapped around her head, and blankets to keep her warm.

I started to cry. I did this to her! If I wouldn't of told her to jump she would be ok! I started blamming myself just like when I did when my dad died.

I knew Taylor couldn't hear me but I talked to her anyways. "Taylor! Please wake up! I need you! Don't leave me like my dad did, please don't! I promise I won't hurt you ever again! Please wake up for me! I can't lose the person I love the most! I said all this crying hard.

I layed my head down on her chest crying and crying harder each second.

**Taylor's POV:**

I woke up to a crying Kendall laying on my chest. I looked around. I was in the hospital. He must of taken it really hard so I ran my fingers through his hair. I didn't have the voice to speak, probably because of the tube down my throat.

He looked at me tears staining is eyes, his face a deep red.

"Taylor?" He asked me looking surprised I was awake.

I nodded not being able to speak. Kendall raced out of the room.

He came back a few minutes later with a doctor.

He took my temperature and it was back to normal and my concussion was gone. Then he told me he needed to take the tube out of my throat and that it might hurt a little.

"Kenny I don't wanna!" I said like a little kid.

"Just hold my hand it will be over before you know it." He told me reassuring.

I ended up doing it whinceing at the pain it caused.

"All done Taylor, you can go home in the morning." The doctor said.

"Thank you." I said and he walked out.

Kendall stayed with me until the morning and then we left and he took me home.


	13. Chapter 13: The Press

**Just A Kiss Chapter 13: The Press**

**Kendall's POV:**

After Taylor got out of the hospital the press wouldn't leave us alone. We still hadn't made it offical that we were dating. But Taylor told me she was ready. Gustavo was happy about that answer because he wanted Big Time Rush to get popular through our dating life. So we set up and interview for BTR and for Taylor and I.

It was the day after Taylor got out of the hospital when Gustavo set up the interview date.

"You ready?" I asked Taylor.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said with a sigh.

Something told me she still wasn't ready for this. That she wasn't ready to be famous, to get dragged around with interviews, pictures, etc. That she wasn't ready to be known as my girlfriend. At least not yet so I made a plan with the guys.

"Guys can I talk to you for a moment." I asked my three best friends.

"Sure Kendall..." Logan said suspiciously.

So they all gathered around me so I could tell them what I wanted.

"Ok what's up Kendall?" James asked.

"Taylor's not ready for this! I need to make up a plan so that she won't be known as my girlfriend yet." I told them.

"Kendall you should be talking to her about it not us." Carlos sad intelegently.

"Guys I can't talk to her! I don't know what to say!" I said last before it was time to go on the air.

**~*On The Air*~**

"Hey LA! This is your host, Jeff Fox with the band Big Time Rush!" The host said.

"Hey guys! I'm Logan. I'm Carlos. I'm James. And I'm Kendall and were Big Time Rush." We said sepreatly than together.

"And I see we have a special guest here with us. It's the new commer from the show New Town High. It's Taylor Dotson." The host said with excitment.

Wait, what? Did he just say the new commer to New Town High? Taylor never told me about this.

Taylor looked at me in apologie, but I couldn't help but be mad at her.

"Yup, I'm Taylor I play the new character, Jacki on the show New Town High." She said looking at me the whole time.

"Well before we get to Big Time Rush, do you mind answering some questions about the set and your character?" He asked.

"Sure. No problem." She said half smiling.

"Ok question 1. What's it like to be ONE of the new cast members on New Town High?" He asked.

"It's actually a good time, the other members are really nice and fun to be around." She told the radio.

"Now number 2. Who plays your love intrest in the show?" He asked.

"Ummm... his name is K-Kevin." She said studdering at the name.

"Do you think your characters will bring a real connection to you in real life?" He asked hoping for a yes.

"Actually **NO**, were just friends." She said like he meant nothing.

"Ok, number 3. How long ago did you actually audition for the role?" He asked again.

I could see the pain in her eyes that she felt bad for not telling me about it and how long she had been holding it in.

"Well I auditioned 3 months ago..." She said and my eyes went big. "But I finally got a call 3 weeks ago and have been filming since then." She finished painfully.

I got furious with each question and stormed out.

"Kendall wait!" Were the last words I heard from her.

Soon she followed behind me.

I turned around and looked at her.

"Kevin! You ex-boyfriend Kevin?" I said angrily.

"Kendall I was going to tell you!" She cryed.

"When! Three months ago would of been nice!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked after a few seconds in silence.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if I would make it! I didn't want you to be happy for me and then I didn't get it! Kendall you have to know that even though were together I still have to make my own choices." She said the last part quieter.

"I can't understand anything about you anymore." I said slowly. "You say you don't want to be in the crowd of the press, but really your in it all the time!" I said loudly starting to shed a tear.

"Kendall it's not like that!" She said in disapointment.

"Really... If it's not like that then, what will happen if Kevin gets you back! What happens to me then..." I said sadley.

"Kendall you know that won't happen!" She said and we walked back to the interveiw.

"So were back with Kendall and Taylor!" The annoncer said in a good mood. "So we've talked to Taylor, we've talked to three out of the four boys of BTR, now it's what you've been waiting for... Let's talked to Taylor and Kendall. The newly found couple that everyones dieing to know about! So guys what's going on?" He asked Taylor and I.

"I have nothing to say." I told him.

There was a few minutes of silence until a voice broke out and spoke.

"It's true, Kendall and I have been dating. We've actually been dating more than you think. We've been together for at least a year now. Some how everyone found out when I still wasn't ready to tell. Let me tell you, Kendall and I have had our ups and downs, our sitchewations where we just want to brack up, and our moments where were the happiest people ever. We found out through this year that dating in LA isn't easy, AT ALL. But we manage to stay together because we love each other and nothing can break us apart." She ended with a smile.

I didn't know where all this came from her thoughtfulness to actually share that we were real. I found out that day that Taylor was ready for the rumors, the pictures, the fame, of me being her boyfriend. Our love was finally found real.

"I see... Does Kendall have anything to add to that?" He asked looking at me.

I was speachless I didn't know what to say, but I did know what to do.

"Actually I do have something to add to that..." I said as I took Taylor off her seat, pulled her close, and kissed her. Without feeling any guilt, pain, nothing it was perfect.

"Folks we got a little lip action going on over here." He said making the guys and Taylor and I laugh.

"I need to call Valyn..." Logan said really strangley whipping out his phone.

"Dude do it later were in the middle of something." Carlos said smacking the phone out of his hand.

"CARLOS!" Logan yelled.

"Ok so let's get back to one more question before we have to go." The host said wanting to get the last thing out.

Taylor and I sat down next to each other holding hands.

"Ok so last thing, what do you think about this Kendall?" He said holding up a magazine towards me.

It said, "Taylor cheating on her new found love?" It had a picture of Taylor and I on it kissing and then off her and kevin kissing.

I lost all the feeling in my body, my smile went from happy to angry, my mind whirrled with questions. Then everything went black.

**What will happen to Kendall? Will there relationship be ok? What do you think will happen? Until the next chapter... ENJOY!**


	14. Chapter 14: What Happens

**Just A Kiss Chapter 14: What happens...**

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up, everything white. Was I dead? Please tell me I'm not dead! I thought to myself. What happened? Where am I? I had so many questions in my mind.

I found out I wasn't dead. I was in the hospital. All the white walls and floor and sheets, made me think I was. Nobody was in the room with me, which kind of disapointed me. My friends were usually right next to me through everything. So where were they now?

I still had the question in my head, what happened? I thought about what happened before I blanked out and got to the hospital. Oh right! The emmotions all came back to me anger, sadness, happiness and angry and sad once again. Taylor was what happened. How could she cheat on me! For Kevin? I was ferious.

But wait why was I in the hospital?

**~*Out In THe Waiting Room*~**

**Taylor's POV:**

Everyone was there. Katie, Valyn, Lilly, Mrs. Knight, Logan, Carlos, James, and me. We still hadn't heard about Kendall. We had been waiting more than 4 hours to hear how he was doing, but nothing. Just at that moment my phone started to buzz. It was Kevin.

"I'll be right back guys, I have to take this." I said walking out of the building.

"Hello?" I said.

"Taylor where are you! We need you on set!" Kevin said.

"I can't come in today, maybe later but not now." I told him.

"Why? Where are you?" He asked.

"The hospital." I said sadley.

"What? I'm coming to get you!" He said.

"No I'm staying here! I have to!" I shouted into the phone.

"What's so important about being at a stupid hospital?" Kevin demanded.

"Because Kendall's the one here..." I said angry at him and hung up.

I walked back in to find the doctor talking to everyone. I ran to him to see what was going on.

"Is Kendall ok?" I asked quickly.

"He finally woke up, he was freaking out because he didn't know what was going on. We had to give him a shot for him to calm down. He's not asleep but he's close to getting there." The doctor said.

"Can we go see him?" Katie asked wanting to see her big brother ok.

"Yes he's in room 265. Don't worry if he is asleep or happens to fall asleep while your in there." The doctor finished and walked away.

That's when I remembered I couldn't go and see him. He would be angry at me and I couldn't jeprodize his health.

"Ummm... I'll be back later." I told them.

"Wait where are you going? Don't you want to see Kendall?" James, Carlos, and Logan asked.

"When the time is right." I said and walked out the door.

I got to the set of New Town High and we shot a couple scenes.

"Great job! That's a rap for the day." The director called out.

I was relieved I could go home and relax for a little while.

"Kevin, Taylor? Can you come here for a moment?" The director asked.

Kevin and I made our way to him and listened to what he had to say.

"I set up an interview now for you two to go and talk about the show." He said.

"What!" I exclamied. "I can't I have somewhere to be."

"Sorry but that's the way it is kid. Now hurry it's in that room over there." He pointed.

Kevin dragged me over there and we began our interview.

We talked a lot about New Town High until he asked me a question.

"Taylor are you all right you seen a little out of it..." He said.

"I'm fine really." I said.

"So everyone wants to know, how's Kendall? We heard he's in the hospital." He said.

My heart dropped at the name. I couldn't speak but I had tears coming into my eyes trying to hold them back.

"I honestly don't know." I said trying to sound searious.

"Your his girlfriend why don't you know?" He said Which made me cry harder.

"Because Kevin's the one who caused Kendall to be in the hospital!" I cryed. "If he wouldn't of kissed me Kendall would be ok!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you stop the kiss?" The annoncer asked.

"I tryed but my idiot ex-boyfriend has a strong grip." I said.

"So were finding out that you and Kevin dated before." He said.

"Yes before I met Kendall. After Kendall and I became friends Kevin started acting like a jerk to me so I broke up with him." I told the annoncer.

"For Kendall!" Kevin butted in.

I looked at Kevin and punched him in the gut.

"Don't mess with me Kevin!" I said and walked out of the room.

I ran and got into my car and drove to the hospital.

I went up to the check in desk.

"Is Kendall Knight here?" I asked.

"Yes, room 113 hun." She said sweetly.

I began to walk to find the room. And remember that wasn't his old room number...

I began to run and try to find his room worring that something bad happened to him. When I found it I opened the door and there he was looking out the window, nobody else in the room.

"K-K-Kendall?" I asked closing the door behind me.

He turned around and looked at me. His face pale, eyes blood shot, and a sad expression on his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked him knowing that he probably was crying.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

God no! Please tell me he didn't lose his memory.

"It's me Taylor, what happen to you? You don't remember me?" I asked him.

Now he looked at me with an angry expression. "What are you doing here?" He said.

"Kendall what's going on?" I asked afraid.

"What's going on is whatever we had, is over!" He said letting the anger take over him.

"What are you talking about Kendall, your scareing me." I said backing away towards the door.

"I'm talking about that were over! Done! For good!" He said.

I ran out of the room cry all the way out the door and to my car.

Kevin was standing next to it.

"Go away Kevin!" I said trying to get in my car.

"Hey slow down baby, tell me what happened." He said.

"None of your buisness now get out of here!" I yelled.

"What did little Kenny say about us?" He asked in a childish voice.

"Forget it I'm walking." I said ignoring his question.

I started walking to the side walk when he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to him.

"Get off of me!" I said trying to release myself from his grip.

"I know he broke up with you in there! I told him what you did and he believed me." Kevin said.

"Do you know how much hurt and pain that's causing him! Your a monster!" I said.

"Shut up and kiss me." He said.

"Get off me!" I kicked my foot at him and it got him dead on where no guy likes to be kicked. "Hurts don't it." I said running away to Kendall's apartment.

It took me a long time to get there and plus I was afraid of Kevin being ok and coming for me.

I stood right in front of 2J and knocked on the door.

Logan answered the door and let me in when he saw the tears stanning my face.

"Did you talk to Kendall?" James asked me.

all I could do was nod.

"What did he say?" Valyn asked.

"Were over..." I mandaged to blow out.

"He gets out today you know." Carlos said.

"Mama Knight went to get him 40 minutes ago. They should be back any minute."

"I have to go." I said.

"Taylor stay! Maybe he didn't mean it!" Katie said.

"I wish I thought that, but he meant it to me." I said in tears walking out the door.

I got on the elevator and when it opened there was Kendall.

"Taylor I-I-I..." He said.

I walked past him and Ms. Knight and went to walk home.

I got back after walking for about 10 minutes.

I opened the door and went to me room.

I cryed and cryed and cryed. Nothing stopped me from thinking about what Kendall said to me. "Whatever we had, is over!" It kept replaying in my mind until I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see Kevin. I tryed slamming it in his face but he stopped the door from closing.

He walked in and punched me in the gut. I fell on the ground whincing in pain. Then he punched me in the face. My lip split and my nose started to bleed.

"Go away Kevin!" I screamed.

"I'm not done with you yet." He said deveiously.

"No, but I am." A voice behind him said twisting his arm and pushing him to the ground.

It was Kendall. He took Kevin outside and threw him out of my apartment.

Kendall came back in locked the door and came to me to help.

He took off his shirt and said, "Here use this."

"Kendall this is your shirt!" I said.

"I'm not leaving your side again." He said.

He helped me up off the floor and he hugged me.

"Kendall I'm sorry!" I said.

"Don't be. My mom told me about the interview with you and Kevin. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." He said.

"Let's get this day off our minds. Want to go watch spiderman?" I asked.

"You know it!" He said and we relaxed the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15: Red Carpet First Kiss

**Just A Kiss Chapter 15: Red Carpet First Kiss**

**Kendall's POV:**

New Town High was getting way more popular for Taylor not just because she was the newbie but because she was dating me. I was glad the same thing that happened to Jo and I didn't happen to Taylor and I where Kevin was reconized as Taylor's new BF.

Since the show was getting more popular Taylor had more things to do than to be with me. Weither it was rehearsing lines, being on set, interviews, photo shoots, I couldn't be with her.

Big Time Rush was doing good on our second album which would be out in a couple weeks.

We all had our time to write a song for the album and then we came together to write some songs.

Of course everyone knows me for writing Cover Girl. Logan wrote Time Of Our Life. James wrote Elevate. Carlos wrote Invisible. Which these songs would hopfully be admited on to the album.

After days of work and being away from Taylor I decided to see if she was home.

I drove to her apartment and her door was unlocked so I went in. She was in her bedroom getting ready for who knows what when I came and sat on her bed with out her knowing.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" She asked me when she turned around and saw me on her bed.

"Just thought I'd visit you after days of not seeing you." I said casually trying not to show the pain in my voice that she was leaving.

"That's sweet Kendall but I have to go." She said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Red carpet." She said. "Kendall I'm sorry that I have to leave so would you like to come with me?"

I thought about it dressing nice, lots of publicety, good for Gustavo... "Sure I'll come under one condition." I told her.

"And what might that be." She asked coming up to me.

"I get to take you out tonight." I said smirking and kissing her slowly.

"I might just have to except that." She said returning the kiss. "Now go home get in something nice and be back here at 6:00." She said.

"Ok, but that gives us 4 hours to do whatever before we have to go." I said smirking again.

"Kendall! You know I have to go to a photo shoot." She said.

"How bout you skip it and we'll do something else." I said hoping for a yes.

"Kendall you know I can't skip it." She said.

"Fine. I'll be back her in 3 hours so you better be here." I told her.

"Yes now go home I'll be back in a little while." She said pushing me out the door.

So I drove back to the Palm Woods to get ready.

I looked through my closet for a tux but couldn't find one.

"James? Do you have a tuxedo?" I asked him coming out of my room.

"Yes... Why?" He said coming out of Lilly's room with her.

"I'm going with Taylor for a red carpet event and I need to look nice." I said knowing why James was in Lilly's room.

They had recently just told us they started dating, well not Logan for some weird reason, but we all new it would happen.

"Ok follow me." He said walking towards his room. "Ok pick out of these." He said pointing to like the suits in his closet.

"James why do you have so many suits?" I asked him not really surprised.

"Hey I've got to represent!" He said searious.

I piced a nice black suit in the end of looking it took forever!

I noticed I only had 2 hours till 6:00 and I said I'd be there at 5:00 so I got in the shower and got ready.

By the time I was out, dressed and ready, it was 4:30, I decided to pick up some roses for Taylor then go to her apartment.

I got there and knocked on the door. No answer so I walked in.

"Taylor? Taylor?" I called. No answer again.

So I sat on her couch and waited for about an 1 hour and finally she showed up.

"Kendall?" She asked when she saw me on the couch looking nice and with roses.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

She got ready and then came back to sit by me.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded and we left.

We arrived on the red carpet cameras flashing, people crowding, just waiting to see Taylor and whoever she would come out with.

I could tell the were disapointed when they didn't see her with Kevin.

They did take pictures and we did answer some questions until we got to one shaggy interveiwer.

"Are you guys afraid to kiss in public." He asked.

I didn't say anything but Taylor said no.

"Would you kiss for a magazine." He asked.

I knew from Taylor the answer would be no but to my surprise she said yes.

So she turned toward me a kissed me. It wasn't anything special, nothing special actually. I wasn't feeling the mood. I still was upset that Taylor was late home earlier so maybe that's why I didn't care much to come.

We got through the night finally and I was ready to go home.

I drove to Taylor's house to drop her off but she didn't get out of the car.

"Don't leave me Kenny." She said quiet but sweet.

I sighed. "Why weren't you home eairler?" I asked.

"Kendall I was still filming." She said.

But something told me she wasn't telling the truth. "I don't believe you." I said.

"Kendall nothing happened ok!" She said angrily getting out of the car. That's when I saw it. She had two marks on her wrist, they looked like cuts.

I turned off the car and followed her into her house.

"What happened?" I said taking her wrist letting her know I saw the cuts.

"Nothing!" She said trying to release my grip.

"This isn't nothing! Now tell me what happened." I said taking her to the couch.

She started to cry into my chest. "He beat me." She said quietly.

When she said that I knew who she meant. I got up and headed towards the door.

"Kendall!" She screamed. "Don't leave me!" So I picked her up and took her with me.

Kevin was about to get a piece of my mind.


	16. Chapter 16: Bad Memories

**Just A Kiss Chapter 16: Bad Memories**

**Kendall's POV:**

I was furious at the moment. I wasn't exactly sure where to find Kevin, but I know I would find that creep.

At first I thought I would ask Taylor but I knew she wouldn't tell me. But I figured he might be filming since Taylor was suppose to be filming right at the minute, but wasn't. So I figured I might as well go there first.

Of course he was filming, but did I care to make them stop shooting?

I barged right into the scene and started my rampage.

I grabbed Kevin and pushed him to the ground. "What did you do to her!" I said yelling and kicking him.

It didn't really work since he grabbed my leg and brought me down. I quickly got up whincing with pain in my leg.

"I didn't do anything to her." He said smirking weakly.

I tackled him to the ground fighting my best. Let me tell you we both had multipule bruises at the end of this.

It ended up that I was to weak for him and eventually whinced in defeat.

"Don't mess with me Knight! She desearves better than you!" He said.

"No I don't Kevin! If you think your better for me, your sadley mistaken. Kendall has never tryed to beat me like you have what so ever!" Taylor yelled when Kevin came up to face her, leaving me on the ground in so much pain.

"Come on babe don't be like that." Kevin said comeing closer to her.

"Don't call me babe you pig! Leave me alone before I call the police!" She yelled at him.

"If you call the police what will happen to Kendall? Hmmm? You wouldn't want anything to happen to your weak boyfriend would you?" Kevin said smirking.

That was it! I don't ever show weakness, even though I was showing it right there when I wasn't defending Taylor. I had to get up so I could help her. It was harder than I expected.

I tryed getting up pushing with my arms, but I was to weak. I dropped to the floor in pain. Letting out a hiss.

"See what I mean! He's already weak enough! If I could beat him anymore he would probably die!" Kevin said pointing towards me with a laugh.

Taylor looked at me in pain. I knew she wanted to help me, but I wouldn't let her. I looked at her and mouthed, "Get out of here!"

She knew what I meant, but wasn't leaving.

I began to loose conciousness. Defeated by all my pains I fell asleep not knowing what could happen to Taylor.

I woke up in shock. Where was I? What was happening? Where was Taylor?

I looked around noticing I was in my apartment. But how?

Logan was walking back and forth in panick. I didn't think he knew I was awake but he would probably find out soon.

"Logan?" I asked letting him know I was awake.

"Kendall! Your awake?" He asked rushing to my side.

"Yeah. Logan what happened? Where's Taylor?" I asked in panick.

"We're not really sure what happened... We we're coming home from a movie and Taylor came running to us and told us where you were. She told us about Kevin and luckily you were ok. Taylor disapeard someone between all of this." Logan said.

"God I have to go find her! What if something happened to her! What if Kevin did something!" I said panicking again.

"Kendall calm down, we'll find her. I promise." He said patting me on the back.

I still didn't calm down. I grabbed the car keys and headed out the door in pain.

"Kendall come back! You need to relax!" Logan shouted as the door to the elevator closed.

I ran out of the Palm Woods and jumped in my truck.

I looked every for her. I tryed her apartment, the set, the Palm Woods park, the beach, the pier. She just seemed to be no where. I gave up hope so I decided to head toward the indoor hockey rink to let out all my stress.

I went back to the Palm Woods, grabbed my hockey gear, put on my jersey, and head for the rink.

I got there and went to the locker rooms to put on my skates and came out.

There was someone occuping the rink. It was a person, same jersey as I, helmet with mask so I didn't know who it was, but I did see brown eyes. The person also had a hockey stick and puck skating around the rink like they owned it. Something told me they learned from the best.

I got on the rink and skated toward the figure.

"Had a feeling I would find you here." The person said. I figured it was a girl.

She took of the helmet to reveal her shiny blond hair, her perfect pink lips, her muddy brown eyes.

"Jo?" I asked. She nodded. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I had a few weeks off filming so I decided I'd come back home." She said with a smile.

I looked at her in disbelief. My ex-girlfriend was back in LA. How was I suppose to tell her I moved on?

"Ummm Jo... There's something i need to te-" She cut me off with a kiss. I didn't know what to do so I released.

"Jo I uh... I got to go." I said leaving the rink.

I heard her call my name multipule times but I never turned around I just kept on running.

I didn't go in my car, I didn't go to the Palm Woods, I didn't go to Taylor's apartment, I just kept going.

I finally relized I was close to the pier so I just headed there.

I threw my skates down and my bag, sitting on the edge of the pier.

I didn't know what to do so I cryed. I cryed because I lost Taylor. I cryed because I didn't know what to do. I cryed because I had no one to help me.

I stayed like that for what seemed like an hour until she found me.

"Kendall?" I looked up hoping it was Taylor. But it was Jo.

I put my head back down and cryed some more, which was so unlike myself.

"Kendall what's wrong?" She asked.

I didn't respond. I had to get out of there, away from everybody.

She kept talking but I never responded.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" I screamed in my head.

"Jo please leave me alone." I said queitly.

"Wait what?" She asked surprised I finally talked.

I picked up my hockey gear and started to walk away.

"Kendall what's going on?" She asked me.

"I can't talk about it! At least not now, not when I have no idea what I'm doing!" I yelled.

Then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Kendall it's me Taylor." Taylor said.

"Thank god! Where are you? Are you hurt?" I asked confusing Jo.

"Kendall I'm fine." I sighed with relief. "I came to San Diego to figure things out. But I'm at your apartment right now." She said.

"You are! I'm coming right now! Ok?" I said.

"Ok Kendall I'll be waiting." She said hanging up.

After she hung up I stood there with the phone still at my ear. I finally unfoze and closed it and started running.

"Kendall wait!" Jo said coming after me. "Who was that? What's going on?" She asked.

I stopped noticing I hadn't told Jo about anything.

"Jo I ummm... That was ummm... She's my ummm... girlfriend." I finally said.

"Your girlfriend." She asked in shock.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh." She said tears coming into her eyes.

I went up and gave her a hug. She was crying and I didn't know what to do.

"I had to move on... Without you a part of me died inside. I need someone to bring it back to life and she did." I said crying a little too.

"Kendall I understand that we broke up... I just didn't think you would have a girlfriend." She said slowly.

"Come with me." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to meet her." I said smiling. She took my hand and followed me.

We got to the Palm Woods and I ran up to 2J to see her.

I opened the door quickly and saw her on the couch. Tears stanning her face. I ran up and kissed her.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked her. "I looked everywhere for you." I said tears in my eyes.

"Kendall I didn't mean to leave you..." She said sitting down.

Everyone was in the room. Logan, James, Carlos, Katie, and Lilly. Jo still hadn't come in, and nobody noticed her at the door.

"Uhhh... Kendall I'm just gunna leave." Jo said letting everyone know she was there.

"Jo? Jo Taylor?" Logan and James asked.

"No, it's ok you don't have to." I said sniffiling the tears away.

Jo stayed that day, met Taylor, and we talked about how her movie was going.

She was doing great and I was really proud of her. The next few days we all hung out together. Until she had to go.

It wasn't as sad as the last time she left because she wasn't my girlfriend anymore. It was still sad that she had to leave though but she had to get back to filming.


	17. Chapter 17: Alone

**Just A Kiss Chapter 17: Alone**

**Kendall's POV:**

I hadn't seen Taylor in about a week. I was really missing her. She was always busy with filming. I was actually sad. In the start of our relationship we spent everyday together. Now I was alone doing nothing and she was doing everything. It was like our relationship was on a break. She didn't answer my calls, texts, emails, she wasn't ever home when I went to visit. I was starting to get worried for us.

I spent most days at the rink. I was alone since most people in LA don't play hockey.

I was skating around in the rink all alone pushing the puck around. I loved hockey but I loved Taylor more, so hockey began to be boring.

I spent about an hour playing hockey when I went in the stadium to just sit down and think.

I didn't notice some people coming in, but they noticed me.

"Hey buddy." Someone said simpathetically. I looked up and it was the guys.

"Hey guys." I said half smiling.

"We haven't seen you in a while, you ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said trying not to show the hurt in my voice.

"Is this where you come every day?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Kendall what's going on? You were here all alone. Why?" Logan asked.

"A guy can't come to a rink to play the sport he loves!" I said a little loud.

"Well I guess, but you love Taylor more than hockey." He said.

That's what got me. I had to get out of there. The guys didn't know what was going on. I couldn't tell them, I didn't want to tell them.

I got up and walked into the locker rooms to take off my skates. I had a few tears in my eyes but I tryed to hold them back. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door not looking back.

I threw the gear in the back and slammed the car door as I got in. I let out all my tears. I stayed that for a while. I didn't know where to go I just had to get out there.

**Taylor's POV:**

Kendall and I hadn't seen each other in days. I had days off but I didn't know if Kendall would want to see me. I was kind of ignoring him on purpose. I didn't know why I guess I just was.

I had that perticular day off so I just decided to go to the beach.

When I got there I sat near the edge of the water. It was really pretty since it was late afternoon.

I sat there watching everything. Nobody disturbed me they just watched me sit there. It seemed like hours that I was sitting there. I didn't care it was really nice to be in a peaceful area not thinking about Kendall.

"Hey." I heard a guys voice say behind me.

"Hi." I said looking at the furmiller stranger.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone at a beach?" He asked making me blush.

"I just thought I'd come to let my thoughts go." I said smiling at him.

"That's what I came here to do. I'm Brandon by the way." He said sweetly.

Brandon? I had an ex-boyfriend named Brandon. I thought.

"I think the next thing your suppose to say is your name." He said smiling, snapping me out of thought.

"I'm sorry you just, you just seem so furmiller." I said.

"Yeah I thought the same thing about you." He said.

"Well I'm Taylor but you might already know that..." I said.

"Wait Taylor? As in my ex-girlfriend Taylor." He said.

"I think so." I said smiling at him.

"I haven't seen you in years!" He said. "What's new?" He asked like we were old friends.

"Well I came to LA, I'm an actress for New Town High, and I love it here." I said smiling.

"Wow! I thought you would be singing, since you have such an amazing voice." He said.

"Thanks Brandon. So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well I am becoming a new singer and LA is a great place to do that." He said smiling.

I remembered he was a good singer also. We use to sing together back in San Diego.

We talked for a while, but I was pretty tired so I layed my head on his shoulder and he smiled.

**Kendall's POV:**

I finally decided to go to the beach. It seemed like the most relaxing place in LA.

I got out of my truck and looked around for somewhere to sit.

I spotted a blond that looked a lot like Taylor, but she was leaning her head on someones shoulder.

I figured it wouldn't be bad if I went to go check it out.

"Hey..." I said slowly.

She looked in my direction and it was Taylor.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Kendall! Nothing is going on." She said shocked.

"Who's this?" The guy next to her asked.

"I'm Kendall. You are?" I asked.

"Brandon." He said smiling.

"Hi. Talylor can I talk to you..." I asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be back Brandon." She said.

When we were out of distance I started to talk.

"Who's that? Why were you leaning your head on his shoulder? Where have you been?" I asked angry.

"That's my ex-boyfriend, I was just leaning my head on him like a friend, and I've been off a couple days and I didn't think you would want to see me." She said.

"Taylor I feel like our relationship is drifting apart." I said queitly.

"What?" She asked.

"Did we break up somewhere in between all this?" I asked her.

"Kendall! Why are you saying this?" She asked.

"Because of him, and we haven't been hanging out, and my lifes a disaster without you." I said going on. She shut me up with a kiss.

"That was to shut you up." She said giggling. "Kendall were still together!" She said slapping me gentally in the stomache.

I hugged her. "I'm sorry, I just thought you might of left me for him..." I said.

"You think I would leave my boyfriend singer for my ex-boyfriend who is now a singer?" She said smirking.

I laughed and we went back to Brandon.

"Hey Brandon." She said with a smile.

"Hey Taylor... What's going on?" He asked her.

"Well Brandon, this is my boyfriend Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush." I told him.

"Oh! That's nice." He said sadley.

When he saw my arms wrapped around her.

"We should meet up again sometime and talk." She said giving him her number.

"Yeah." He said still disapointed.

We left the beach when it was basically pitch black out. We went out to dinner and hung out more often than we were.


	18. Chapter 18: Double Date

**Just A Kiss **  
><strong>Chapter 18: Double Date<strong>

**Kendall's POV:**

It had been a while since Taylor and I went on a real date that we planned and all that. That was

what we were going to do this week. We didn't know where to go or what to do, but Lilly

suggested a double date with James and Her. Taylor and Lilly were really getting along so I

planned to do that.

James and I were doing something simple yet elegant. They would probably guess that because

it was our personalities. We reserved a nice restraunt for the four of us. I knew it would be a

night they would never forget.

I had some time to relax before the date so I went to the apartment to find a sad Logan.

"Hey bud." I said smiling simpitheticly.

"Oh hey Kendall." He said half smiling. I didn't know why I wasn't seeing that perky grin of his.

"Are you ok Logan?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said unconvinsingly.

"Dude seriously what's up?" I asked him.

"I miss Valyn." He said with a sad face.

Valyn his girlfriend, had gone back to Texas for a few months to see her family again.

"Maybe I should go down there to see her." He said slowly.

"Whatever it takes to get that smile back on your face." I said smiling.

"Ok! I leave tomorrow than!" He said excitedly. "I'll surprise her! She won't ever suspect it."

"Hey slow down there buddy. You can't just plan to leave the next day you plan there real

thing." I told him.

"Ok, but don't be surprised if I'm not here tomorrow." He said smirking.

I decided I should get ready for the double date.

I was looking through my closet I got some nice jeans, a black dress shirt, and a green tie. I had

22 pairs of vans to choose from so I just grabbed some simple white and green ones.

I wanted to make this a special night so I ran to the store to get Taylor a rose and Lilly a lilly. I

didn't know what James was doing, but he was probably getting ready, trying to find the perfect outfit.

It was time to pick the girls up. They were both a Taylor's getting ready.

Taylor looked beautiful! Just the little touches she made to herself were perfect. She wore a

simple black dress, it matched my shirt. She was also wearing green flat shoes. Her hair was in

a messy, but perfect bun and her make up complemented everything. Especially those green

eyes of hers. She was also wearing the locket I gave her, and it made me smile.

"Hey Taylor." I said with a smile.

"Hi Kendall." She said sweetly.

"I got you a rose." I said pulling it out from behind my back and giving it to her.

"Awww... Kenny it's beautiful." She said smiling.

"So are you ready to go?" I said taking her hand and walking towards the vehicle.

"Yup!" She answered excitedly.

We arrived at a cute little restraunt a few minutes later. Taylor and I had good memories at

this place since it was where we had our first actual date. James and I went up to the

reservation podium and the waiter led us to the dining room. It was dim with candles and rose

petals. Really romantic for two teenage guys to plan. I pulled out the chair for Taylor to sit down and then sat next to her.

She looked at me mezmorized with a smile. I could tell she was happy. This was one of the first

dates we had in a long time. Usually we would just hang out, but today we actually had a date.

We finished eating our meals and walked out the door. James and Lilly got in the car, but

Taylor motioned for me to come at a distance away from the two."What are we doing back here?" I asked her.

She didn't answer she just kissed me. She depend it. We were hooked together for a while, until she came.

"Oh, am I inturputing something." She said in a smirky tone.

Taylor and I broke apart to see Baylee. We stood there not wanting to speak to her cuz she's pretty sassy.

"No." Taylor finally said.

"Oh good! Kendall can I talk to you?" She said perky.

"No." I said back.

"Why not!" She wined.

"Because I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted.

"Why Kenny." She said annoyingly.

"I have a girlfriend!" I said angry.

"Fine then I'll tell tell Taylor what you did." She said.

"And what would that be?" Taylor asked.

"Kendall cheated on you with Jo." Baylee said smirking.

Taylor held back the tears in her eyes. She knew it was true because she knew I would with Jo and not her. It was actually true. But Jo kissed me at the rink that's it!

I shot Taylor an apologetic look but she ran away.

"Awww does Kenny need a hug?" Baylee said.

I didn't say anything and walked away to the truck.

"Where's Taylor?" Lilly asked. I didn't say anything the whole way back.

I dropped James and Lilly off at the Palm Woods park and left to find Taylor.

I thought she might be at her apartment but it didn't look like it.

I went inside just to make sure she wasn't there. I was right. She wasn't there, but in her room was a note on her bed.

**"Kendall, by the time you read this I'll be gone. I needed to get away and let my mind run free and figure out who I am. I am not going to be on New Town High for a while and I am no longer in LA. Kendall I really think we need... I think we need a break Kendall. We need to take a break before anything happens to our relationship. I just think we shouldn't be together for a while. I'm really sorry Kendall I just have to figure things out and I think you should be too. Please don't try to call me or come and find me. ~Taylor~"**

I teared up when I saw the part about we need a break. I was heartbroken. I was going to disobey her, I was going to find her.

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19: No Where

**Just A Kiss Chapter 19: No Where**

**Taylor's POV:**

I didn't really know why I was going to the place I was. I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I didn't even tell my parents. I wasn't in LA anymore, I couldn't be there anymore. Kendall would find me if I stayed. I left to get my mind off Kendall, I left to figure out who I really was. Some how I haven't really known at all this whole time. I didn't go back to San Diego, that would be an easy place to find me also. If Kendall called my parents they wouldn't know anything either. I wasn't even in California anymore. I needed to get as far away as I could from Kendall, Hollywood, fame, and fortune. I found out I wasn't ready for that stuff at all. I thought I was, I thought everything was right! But it wasn't at all. I knew I would get more calls, texts, video chats, and tweets than you could imagine. I didn't care, I wouldn't answer anything. I decided to temperarally delete my twitter and turn my phone off and take the battery out. I knew where exactly I was going but I really didn't know why. It would remind me so much of Kendall. I wanted to get my mind off Kendall. For some reason I couldn't do that at all. I had finally had enough of our relationship for a while. He broke my heart to many times for it to be ok. I was almost to my destanation, but I had no clue what I was doing.

**Kendall's POV:**

I didn't know where Taylor was and it was dark outside so I went home for the night.

Nobody was awake or home so I plopped down on the couch and started tearing up. I didn't know why Taylor left this time, well I did but it wasn't a good reason! Taylor never asked the real story. Why would she believe Baylee! She has always stood up to her not back down.

This was all really confusing and then James and Lilly walked back in to see me bawling on the couch. It was really imbarrising.

"Kendall!" Lilly exclamied running to my side.

"Dude what happened!" James asked confused.

"She's gone." I said slowly in a whisper.

"Who's she?" Carlos asked coming into the room.

James knew at an instant. "She is in LA still, right..." He said slowly.

I shook my head slowly. Pulling out the note in my pocket. What made me heart broken was she attached the locket I gave her to the note, but that was in my pocket.

"Kendall!" Lilly said simpetheticly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said walking into my room slamming and locking the door behind me.

Logan was gone, just like he said he would be. He had no clue what was going on and I wasn't about to ruin his trip to see his girlfriend, because of my heart break.

I tryed calling Taylor but I knew she wouldn't answer but it was worth a try.

Nothing happened it was like the number was disconnected from my life forever. I cryed harder in my room not letting anyone no I was. I got angry at myself and threw my phone at the wall. It shattered into a bunch of pieces. I got up off my bed and went into the bathroom. I looked like a mess, but I didn't care it wasn't like I was going to go anywhere. I got angry at myself again and thought it was ok to punch the wall. The wall wasn't thick enough and I created a hole in it.

I cleaned myself up, I got on some black jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a dark blue sweatshirt, a pair of vans, and my favorite gray beanie. I raced out the door and hopped in my truck. I was going to San Diego. Taylor had to be there, if she wasn't her parents might at least know where she was. And boy was I totally wrong...

**Taylor's POV:**

I arrived in Minnesota after hours of driving. I didn't know why I was here... It was Kendall's home town for god's sake! I decided to just go around to places that seemed intresting, but they all reminded me of Kendall. First I went to the hockey rink, it was deserted but I went in the rink anyway. I didn't have the best shoes on, but at least they were boots. I was wearing A cute skin tight areopostle sweatshirt, it was gray with the number 87. I was also wearing skinny jeans with almost knee high boots. My hair was curled with new brown high lights. I also had a red beanie on my head since I was in Minnesota. My green eyes shined as a remembered the stories Kendall told me about this rink. I went back to my car and grabbed some skates. I started skating around the eyes just like Kendall taught me too. I was doing great until I lost my balance and almost fell but someone caught me.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" I said to the cute stanger.

"It was no problem." He said with a laugh. "I'm Zack by the way!" He said with a smile.

"Hi Zack, I'm Taylor." I smiled back.

"Well you must be new around here because I've never seen a girl who can skate like that." He said complementing my skating.

"Yeah, I came to let my mind run wild. I really need to figure out who I am. But It's kind of hard considering I'm in Minnesota." I said with a sigh.

"Oh well why don't I show you around town." He said with a grin.

"I would love that." I said.

He took me to a little restraunt in the main part of town. I heard of it before from Kendall, the guys and him use to come here all the time.

We left and I asked Zack if we could go some where I thought I knew off.

I took him to the park, into the woods, and to a little fort.

"Woah! I've never seen this place before." Zack said with amazement.

"That's because I'm one of the only people who know about it." I told him a little sad because this is where Kendall would be either with the guys or by himself when he was sad.

"For someone who had never been here you sure know a lot." He remarked.

"I know." I said. I climbed up a the tree to the tree part where Kendall use to sit. I started to shed a few tears.

"Taylor are you ok?" Zack asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just am regreting things right now and I don't know what to do." I said getting down and facing Zack.

He hugged me and I let all my tear go. I finally let go after cry for a while. I was better though. He looked at me with concern in his blue eyes.

He kissed me gentally and for some reason I didn't let go. He brought me closer to him, but I quickly let go.

"I have to go." I said awkwardly.

"Wait Taylor!" I heard Zack say as I was running.

I wasn't really sure where I was but I knew I was on a street with a bunch of houses. I started walking down not knowing what the street was leading to. Something reminded me about this place but I couldn't remember why. Until I came to a little house with a for sale sign. The mail box read "The Knight's". I stopped dead in my tracks not knowing why I didn't remember sooner that this was Kendall's street. I ran up the drive way to the door. Trying to peer in through the window. It wasn't working so well so I tryed turning the knob. The door opened.

I walked through the house, through the living room, kitchen, bathroom, until I got to the room I knew was Kendall's. Everything was the same by the way he described it. The bed was on the left wall closest to the door. He had a desk on the other side of the wall. His closet was full of boxes. Hockey posters covered the wall. But the thing that got me the most was the note book on his desk that said "Dreams". I looked in it. There were good drawings of hockey players, hockey sayings, names, a lot of things about hockey. I came to a page that interested me. It said KK+TD=Forever. It was in the middle of a heart. I remembered when the boys were on tour and they had a concert here and they stayed here. I wasn't Kendall's girlfriend at the time, I was dating Kevin but I knew Kendall had a crush on me. I turned to the next page it said something similar. There was Taylor Dotson written in diffrent hand writing each time it was spelled. I turned the next few pages and saw mostly the same things but diffrent tweeks each time. The last page I flipped to was a page of a boy and a girl they looked really close to Kendall and I's features. It turned out he was a really good drawer but he never told me. But anyway the boy (Kendall) was nealing down and had a box with a ring it. The thought bubble read, "Will you marry me?" and the other said "Yes!" It was a cute picture and I was starting to feel sad because I actually broke up with Kendall without asking him what really happened. Maybe it wasn't his falt! I had to find out, but not quite yet. I needed to figure out somethings on my own before I even face Kendall...

**Kendall's POV:**

I got to Taylor's house but her parents didn't know where she was either. I didn't really think that they wouldn't tell her I really thought she would be there but she wasn't! Her dad was annoyed by me, I always knew that man would hate me.

"So you have no idea where she is..." I said slowly.

"No, She never said anything to us." Her mother said.

"What did you do to her!" Her father asked angrily.

"That's not important!" I yelled back.

"So there is no way of knowing where she is..." I said sadley.

"Well..." Mrs. Dotson started.

"Well...?" I asked her.

"I sort of attached a tracking device on to her phone battery so I'll know where she as at any time." She said with an awkward look.

We followed her to the computer and she typed in the website. We waited a few seconds before it loaded and said the location.

"Minnesota?" She said odly. "What is she doing there?"

"Can you let me see something real quick?" I asked Mrs. Dotson and I sat down.

I sat down and clicked closer to the exact spot. It read, "2684 Pine Wood" my old house.

I ran out the door with not a word left said, jumped in my car and went back to the Palm Woods.

I knew where I was going and I knew excactly why...

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Spiderman and Vans**


	20. Chapter 20: Forever Yours

**Just A kiss**

**Chapter 20: Forever Yours**

**Kendall's POV:**

I was going to Minnesota wether anyone liked it or not. I was getting Taylor back for good. I knew we were soul mates why couldn't anyone else see that? Especially her... I wasn't ready to give up I found her and I was ready for what could happen. What the guys would tell me I shouldn't do, but I would do it any way.

I arrived at the Palm Woods not to long after, it was maybe a 45 minute to an hour drive. Nobody was in the living room so I quickly head to my room and got some things packed and ready to go. I knew I was bound to see someone but luckily I didn't so I wrote a note telling my mom where I was going, well sort of. "Mom and guys, when you see this message I'll be gone. Where? Not saying, I can't have you come looking for me I have to figure things out on my own. I'll be fine so don't worry I'll be back soon. Kendall

I hoped nobody would be mad, before I left I grabbed the locket in my room and left. I didn't take a plane so it would take me a couple days to get to my home town. I was not ready for that long trip.

**Taylor's POV:**

I woke up in Kendall's bed. I forgot that I fell asleep in his old house. I had clothes in my car but I didn't feel like going out of a house that was for sale and coming back in. I looked through Kendall's boxes and found a little jersey from when he was in middle school. I was small enough to fit into the maroon and gold thing. I kept my skinny jeans on and looked in another box and found Kendall's first beanie and put it on. Even though I gave Kendall back the locket I still had the dog tag I gave him. I didn't have the heart to throw it away. Before I left the house I looked through some other boxes, nothing was really interesting but it was ok. I was just about to leave, then I remember to take the dream book on Kendall's desk and then I left.

**Kendall's POV:**

I was only about 5 hours into driving and it was going to be a longer ride than that. I figured I'd stop at a hotel to rest for the night. I really wanted to talk to Taylor but her phone was gone and her twitter deleted. I wasn't really sure what to say actually, so maybe it was a good thing I couldn't talk to her till I got to Minnesota. I was deep in thought when I was walking that I didn't notice my phone ringing. I quickly answered it and it was Logan.

"Hey Kendall, how's it going?" he asked.

"Fine Logan, need something?" I asked back.

"Uhhh... Yeah but before that how are the guys? What are they doing right now? Are they getting in trouble? I shouldn't have left." Logan said quickly.

"Logan it's fine! Actually I don't know what they're doing I'm not with them..." I said hopping he wouldn't ask more.

"Kendall... Where are you?" Logan asked slowly, probably hoping I wasn't the one in trouble.

"Out." Was all I could say.

"Kendall don't lie to me! Where are you?" Logan said concerned.

"Leaving LA." I said quietly.

"WHAT! Kendall what happened? Where are you going?" Logan asked worried.

"Minnesota." I said super lowly.

"KENDALL! What's going on?" Logan asked.

"We broke up..." I said slowly with a tear in my eye.

"Kendall." Logan said sympathetically.

"I have to go Logan." I said sadly.

"Kendall don't!" he said as I hung up.

I couldn't talk to anyone without getting sympathy or me ending up crying. I was the leader! I had to remain strong. But I showed my weakness to much for the guys to think I was the strongest. I wasn't a leader, I couldn't do anything right. My life was a complete mess up, maybe that's why Taylor doesn't want me anymore. I can't do this I should just leave her alone forever. I thought as tears slowly dripped down my pale face. My life was over. For good...

**Taylor's POV:**

I was still pretty tired so I went to the coffee shop in town. I went up to the counter and saw Zack.

"Oh hi Taylor." he smiled.

"Hi Zack." I smiled back.

"So what would you like?" he asked.

"What do you suggest?" I said grinning.

"Here try this." He said handing me a cup.

I took a sip. "This is really good." i said with a smile.

"Glad to satisfy." he said as I walk to a table.

I turned my phone back on for the first time since I'd been in Minnesota and reactivated my twitter account. I had lots of things to catch up on. I took a look on Kendall's account and he updated a few minutes ago with a tweet that said "I never stopped loving you" I teared up when I saw it. I hoped it meant me but what if he meant Jo? I had to talk to Kendall, SOON.

I checked my phone for messages and texts and there were multiple. I scrolled down to Kendall's message first and listened.

"Hey Taylor," I heard a sniffle he had been crying. "I was just calling to say, I never will stop loving you. It feels like your erased from my heart, I have no contact with you. I'm depressed and I've been crying, not showing much leadership." he said with a sigh. "I need you back, you didn't hear what even happened! What breaks my heart the most is you left without a goodbye and I may never see you again." The message wasn't even over and I couldn't take it anymore I started crying.

I got back on my twitter account and saw Kendall tweeted again 2 minutes ago "I'll find you, no matter what it takes" I had to tweet back this time even if I only said this one thing for now, it would still mean the world to him.

"Some how I all ready feel found." Is what I tweeted. I hoped he understood what I meant. He tweeted back seconds later. "TAYLOR! I'm coming!"

I cried because I knew he didn't know where I was. Nobody did. I killed to respond but ended up not because I couldn't say anymore. My last tweet before I got off was "I finally figured out who I am, without you I'm a lost puzzle piece waiting to be found." It was a touching tweet and I knew Kendall would do anything to find me. I just had a feeling, a deep connection we have had forever. I smiled with tears still in my eyes I walked to the door. "Thanks Zack." I said on my way out.

He ran after me. "So can I know what's going on?" He asked.

I sighed. "It's nothing Zack, I'm fine." I said half smiling.

"You didn't seem fine when I saw you on your phone." He said.

"I was just listening to something." I said.

"There's more than that, what was the message about?" He asked.

"My friend..." I told him. "Something happened that makes me tear up ok!"

Before I knew it Zack came up and kissed me. I pushed away this time saying why I didn't and shouldn't be kissing him.

"What?" he asked when I pulled away.

"i have a boyfriend." I said finally admitting Kendall was still mine.

"I don't see him." Zack said trying to get closer.

"We got in a fight and I came here and I don't know where the heck he is!" I exclaimed while taking a step back.

"I see, I can make that better." he said with a smirk.

"Back off!" I screamed.

"Make me." he said grinning like an idiot.

"I'll make you regret that." I said kicking him, making him fall to the ground in pain. "I've had to much of this with my ex I don't need you now!" I said leaving him.

I was running back to Kendall's house when I spotted paparazzi coming toward me.

I was getting mobbed. "Taylor what are you doing here?" one asked.

"Well nothing really... Thinking I guess." I said not caring of my instinct to run.

"What's going on between you and pop's hotty Kendall Knight?" another asked.

"Uhhh... We know each other..." I said flatly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" a lady asked.

It took me time to think I finally came up with my answer. "No were over I guess..." I said walking away.

**Kendall's POV:**

I got a tweet from Taylor. That was the first time we talked in a while. Well she never responded but she did post a different tweet. She said she knew who she was and was lost without me. I was happy to know she was still there.

The guys found me at a hotel a couple hours away from LA. I wasn't to happy that they came, even Logan was with them. I'm pretty sure Valyn was upset he left.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see you. What are you doing going to Minnesota?" Logan asked.

"Taylor." that one word rang in my head multiple times.


	21. Chapter 21: Still Missing You

**Just A Kiss**

**Chapter 21: Still Missing You**

**Kendall's POV:**

The guys and I rented two hotel rooms somewhere in Texas so Logan could go back and see Valyn. I had a shared room with Logan so I was basically alone most of the time because I wouldn't come out of my room. Logan was there every once in a while but he was with Valyn most of the time we were in Texas.

Everyone was in Logan and I's shared room chilling and watching tv. Carlos and James were fighting over the tv remote and one of them clicked a button and it changed it to the news. My eyes got big and I yelled at them.

"Guys stop! Don't touch the remote!" I said starring at the tv.

Carlos and James carefully dropped the remote and I turned the volume up.

"Taylor what are you doing here?" one reporter asked.

"Well nothing really... Thinking I guess." she said. I saw the tears in her eyes.

I understood that answer.  
>"What's going on between you and pop's hotty Kendall Knight?" another asked.<p>

"Uhhh... We know each other..." she said back.

We know each other! We are boyfriend and girlfriend! WTH! I was freaking out but what she said next was what killed me the most...

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The last person asked.

This question made Taylor focus the most it was now or never. "No... I guess were over..." She said and walked away.

"So what happened to the BTR duo couple? We'll found out soon from Kendall Knight."

I couldn't take it anymore! I didn't know anything. I walked out the door I had to get to Taylor and nobody was stopping me.

"Kendall!" Logan said running behind me.

"No Logan I'm doing this no matter what!" I said back.

"I wasn't stopping you I just wanted to know if... Uhhh... You needed help..." Logan stated slowly.

"In that case I could use all your guy's help, I got a plan." I said with a sharp grin.

I gathered the guys together and told them the plan of how I was going to get Taylor back.

"Ok hockey heads! Operation missing you is under way." we said putting our hands together and breaking.

I got in my truck alone just like I have been and the guys climbed in the BTR van and drove close behind.

I knew this was going to be the longest ride of my life, now that I had my boys with me...

**Taylor's POV:**

I didn't feel like going back to Kendall's house so I went to the infamous Minnesota park. It was actually quiet peaceful and it let my mind run free. Kendall told me he would go here when he was lost and his thoughts needed to be cleared. He was right about this place, it did help me just like it helped him.

I looked at all the trees, remembering Kendall saying he would carve something into one every once and a while. But he had a specific tree that he would write everything on. That was the tree I wanted to find. He didn't exactly tell me where it was but I knew I could find it, I knew Kendall. The places he had things were extreme, he was extreme. It was always fun having him as a boyfriend he was a fun, outgoing, shy guy. He was perfect.

I smiled when I noticed where the tree would be, knowing Kendall it would be the tallest tree in the park. He wanted a challenge and he would climbed the tree to get more space to carve.

I finally found what I thought was the tallest tree but I knew when I saw all the carvings on the tree.

One said "Hockey Heads Always" another said "Dream" but the one I found interesting was the one furthest up the tree that said "T+K= Forever" it made me smile. He did that the last time he was here, was I all he ever thought about?

I looked up and down the tree, there were so many other things I couldn't believe it.

I decided I had to write something on the tree. I climbed up to the highest point with a clear spot. "I'll love you forever -T" I know he might think anybody with the name starting with a T could write that but I'm pretty sure he would know it was me.

I reached into my leather jacket pocket and pulled out my iPod I forgot I had it with me. I put it on shuffle and two is better than one started playing by Boys Like Girls Feat. Taylor Swift.

**I remember what you wore on our first day You came into my life And I thought hey You know this could be something 'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing**

**So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

This song reminded me so much of Kendall and I that I sort of cried but not really.

**I remember every look upon your face,**  
><strong>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste You make it hard for breathing 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay And finally now, believing<strong>

**And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you Well maybe two is better than one But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two, is better than one**

**Yeah, yeah**

**I remember what you wore on our first day You came into my life And I thought hey**

**Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you Maybe two is better than one But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking**

**Oooh I can't live without you 'Cause baby two is better than one There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life And I've figured out with all that's said and done Two, is better than one**

**Two is better than one.**

By the time the song was over I was flooded with my own tears.

I went back to Kendall's because I didn't feel like being out some where at the moment, I forgot about Kendall's dream book. I grabbed it out of my bag and turned to a free page. I had my guitar with me so I strummed it a few times and came up with a melody. I was ok at writing songs but Kendall was always better than me. I always got stuck on the lyrics and never knew what to write. I thought of Big Time Rush's song, You're Not Alone.

**"You're not alone girl, I'll be there to hold ya."**

I thought to myself, did Kendall write that song? When did he write it? I was lost in thought and it was getting close to midnight so I drifted off into sleep the same place I had been the night before.

**Kendall's POV:**

We were almost in Minnesota, it would be at least 2 and a half hours till we would get there.

I knew the guys were probably tired and wanted to stop, but I told them I'm not stopping for anything. So they followed me and kept driving.

I turned the radio on and turned it to a random channel. The songs were pretty good.

"Up next we have the newest single from Taylor." the radio host said.

I thought it was Taylor Swift since she just had a knew single out called Ours. But to my surprise it wasn't that Taylor...

**"All the days I've been without you, every look that came to your face. I don't want you to leave my side I'm here forever. I've gone so long with out that smile that comes to mind, that laugh that melts the time, away from you! Oh baby I don't know how I've lived this long... Without you! Oh woah oh woah! Without you!" My Taylor was singing that song!**

**"One day I was walking down your way, seeing your soft eyes melt that day. Tears in my eyes have not gone away, baby I'm not making it without you! I might sound crazy, you might be ashamed, but baby I felt that way... Without you! Oh woah oh woah! Without you!"**

There were a few more versus but I was amazed I never heard that song before. My girlfriend made a song! When? I have no clue but it was a new song so...

I wondered if the guys heard the song also... I would just have to wait to find out it would only take about 45 more minutes to get to our hometown...


	22. Chapter 22: Mine

**Just A Kiss Chapter 22: Mine**

**Taylor's POV:**

I woke up heading to my car for some clothes. I put on a black and yellow t-shirt with my black leather jacket, I picked some black skinny jeans, some yellow vans, and a black beanie. I kept my dog tag on and sat down on Kendall's bed after I finished straightening my blond hair.

I grabbed Kendall's dream book and started to draw. I always loved drawing, I told everyone I was going to be an artist when I grew up but it turned out I was a different kind in the end. I drew things about Kendall and I just like he drew of us. I filled up a couple pages with notes and then finally flipped to a blank page and wrote a little journal entry in it.

I was getting pretty bored and decided to head to the coffee shop in a bit.

Kendall's POV:

We arrived in Minnesota finally, and all I could think of was seeing Taylor's beautiful smile and hearing her cute laugh. I headed to the coffee shop to start my plan.

When I was living in Minnesota before I worked at the grocery store I worked at the coffee shop and I was pretty good friends with the owner so I was hoping he could help me.

"Hey Zack!" I said smiling at my old bosses son.

"Kendall, Kendall Knight?" He said grinning.

"The one and only." I said with a grin back. "So is your dad here?"

"Actually no he's on a business trip so I'm in charge. Can I help you with something?" He asked causually.

"I was wondering if I could do something for my girlfriend, something extreme." I said with a grin.

"Ok, what's the plan?" He said grinning back.

I told him my plan and he agreed right away.

I was going to put a mascarade party thing on at the coffee shop. Everyone had to wear a mask and I was going to sing cover girl but Taylor wouldn't know it was me until I did the special thing. This whole plan got me excited very quickly. Taylor was mine forever and it was going to stay that way.

Everyone was going to be wearing masks even the guys and I. It was going to be very dark so even though we had masks on Taylor couldn't actually identify us. Also I would make the decorations romantic but party like. It was going to be amazing. I knew Taylor would be coming soon because she needs her morning coffee. This was going to be perfect.

**Taylor's POV:**

I was walking to the coffee shop because I didn't feel like driving. It wasn't to far away from Kendall's anyway. It was some what cold and there was little snow on the ground but it felt colder than usual. I hoped to get to the coffee shop fast.

I was almost to the coffee shop when I noticed a truck exactly like Kendall's. "It can't be," I thought to myself. I shook off the reminder of Kendall and walked in the coffee shop.

I closed my eyes at the flashing lights, it hurt my eyes because it was so dark. Everyone was wearing a mask so I couldn't tell who anyone was. It was also really loud from the 4 people singing on the stage. It vaguely reminded me of Kendall's voice. I ordered a coffee and sat down. Some worker brought me and little tray with a closed lid.

"What is this?" I asked the man.

"Someone told me to give it to you." He said with a shrug.

He walked away and I sat there starring at the tray.

"Do I look in it? What if it's something bad?" I thought to myself.

I decided it couldn't be anything bad so I slowly took the lid off and noticed it was a note. It read,

"Give me a chance"

It had the locket Kendall gave me hooked to it.

"What the heck! How did this get here?" I said to myself.

I put the locket back on because I missed it so much. I opened it, but the picture of Kendall and I's first kiss wasn't in it, it was a picture of Kendall with a sad face and he was holding a picture in the shape of a heart. It was a picture of our first kiss and it was broken in half to where I was on one side and he was on the other. The picture made me tear up a little but I eventually looked away and looked at the stage.

"So this is one of my favorite songs and my buds and I are going to sing it for you." the teenager on stage said. "This is also a song dedicated to a special someone." he said starting to strum his guitar.

The boy and his friends started to sing cover girl. My favorite song. Wait this kids voice sounded so familiar so addictive...

The boys finished and I looked away. I couldn't help but think the main boy was starring at me the whole time.

I got up to go to the bathroom to just be away from the loudness for a few minutes when the boy on stage stopped me.

"Hey." He said casually.

"Ummm... Hi." I said with a small smile.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone." He said grinning like an idiot.

"Uhhh... Nothing. I have a boyfriend." I said quickly not wanting what happened with Zack to happen again.

"So you admit it." He says with a smirk.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. His green eyes looking deep in mine.

"You look terribly familiar," I say paralyzed by his eyes.

"I only get that from one person." he said with a smile.

"Who would that be?" I said still confused.

"close your eyes." He said smiling.

I was a little uncomfortable but did as told.

"hold out your hand." he ordered nicely.

I did and he slipped something in it.

"Now open your eyes but don't look at me, read the note then look at me." he told me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the floor. I opened my hand and there was a little folded note in the middle of my palm.

I opened it slowly and read the 2 words.

"It's me." the note said.

I looked up to find a smiley unmasked Kendall.

"Kendall..." I whispered.

"The one and only." he said grinning.

I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.

"Don't leave me, ever." I whispered the last part.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I felt him smile.

I backed away to see his face. There were tears in his eyes and also in mine. I kissed him gently. I locked my arms around his neck and he rapped his around my waist. We didn't let go. We wouldn't let go.

We heard the awes and the clapping but didn't take our lips away from each other. It was something special when you didn't kiss the person you loved for days, when you didn't even see them. And when you finally see them your feelings grow stronger. That's how I felt with Kendall. That's how it's always felt with Kendall and I'm now just noticing it.

We finally broke apart out of breath. But we had enough energy to speak.

"I missed you a lot." He finally said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupid for leaving you. It was the biggest mistake I ever made." I said with a tear dripping down my face. Kendall quickly whipped it away.

"Your not stupid in any way please don't say that." he said.

"I have something for you." I said grabbing my bag.

I pulled out his dream book and handed it to him.

"You saw this?" He asked with an embarrassed blush.

"Not just saw it, look inside." I said.

**Kendall's POV:**

I was embarrassed Taylor saw my dream book but she said she didn't just see it.

I opened it to the page I thought was blank. It wasn't. I looked at all the pages after that and found out that Taylor did them all. I flipped to the very last page that was written on, it was a song.

"Did you right this?" I asked Taylor.

"No, you did." She said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember that message you left on my phone?" she asked.

I nodded. "I took the words you said to me and made them into a song." she told me smiling.

"Oh." I said remembering the heart felt message.

"Yes, I also have these things for you.

She handed me two objects.

"My first beanie and my old jersey? Where did you find these?" I asked.

"Your old house has many secrets." she said with a smirk.

"Here." I said handing her them. "I want you to have them." I said smiling.

She took them and she grabbed my hand and ran out the door.

We kept running I didn't know where she was taking me.

We finally stopped and she let go of my hand, but kept walking.

"Taylor where are you going?" I asked.

"Just follow me, I'm sure you'll figure out." She said still walking.

She started running and I followed. It only took her about 2 more minutes to reach the place.

It was my old tree house.

Taylor disappeared so I climbed up the tree. And sat down. Taylor sat next to me a minute later. She kissed me sweetly. We sat there lips to lips which seemed like a couple minutes. When we heard...

"Taylor and Kendall sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G. First comes the love than comes the marriage-" the guys chanted.

"Shut up!" I said before they could continue with the last part.

They laughed uncontrollably. "You guys act like little kids." Taylor said jumping and landing on the ground.

They laughed again. Then Taylor ran up to them and tackled them into a big hug.

"I missed you guys." she said smiling.

"We missed you to Tay." Logan said. Carlos and James nodding there heads in agreement.

"Not as much as I missed you." I said jumping down from the tree and joining the 4 into a 5 way hug.

"I know." Taylor said kissing my cheek.

"We all know!" The guys said in annoyance. Taylor let out a laugh.

"Guys can we go home?" Taylor asked.

"Yes let's go." I said locking our hands together.

We left to my old house to get ready to leave.


	23. Chapter 23: Home? or Hospital?

**Just A Kiss Chapter 23: Home? or Hospital?**

**Kendall's POV:**

Logan, James, and Carlos went to go visit there parents before we had to leave in the morning. Taylor and I stayed back a my house.

We were laying down on my bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"Kendall, how did you find me?" Taylor asked breaking the silence.

"Your-" I stopped.

"My what Kendall." she asked angrily.

"Your mom, she put a tracking device on your phone battery..." I said slowly.

"I knew you would go to my parents." she said with a giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"I told my mom to put that tracking device on my phone." She said with a laugh.

"Wait what?" I asked her.

"Let's just say I had a feeling something like this would happen..."She said with a smile.

I looked at her confused but didn't say anything.

"How do you know Zack?" I asked her.

"I met him the first day I was here. I was skating at the rink and fell and he caught me." she said with a little smile.

"I know there's more than that Tay." I said.

"Yeah, your right." she responded.

"Well what is it?" I said after a couple minutes of silence.

"W-we kissed, twice..." She said slowly.

Anger grew over me. "What!" I said, yelling a little.

"He scares me Kendall." She said tears coming down.

I grabbed her a pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly. "It's ok babe, it's over now. You won't see him anymore." I said reassuringly.

She didn't stop crying and she cried herself to sleep. I fell asleep soon after.

It was early morning when I woke up with Taylor asleep in my lap. She woke up seconds later.

"Morning beautiful." I whispered.

"Morning." She said smiling and kissing me.

"I'm going to take a shower and then get ready." I said smiling at her. She nodded.

**Taylor's POV:**

I sat in Kendall's room, messing with my iPhone when I heard a knock at the door. I was guessing it was the guys so I rushed to go answer it. I opened the door ready to let them in when I noticed it wasn't them.

"What are you doing here?" I said with disgust in my voice.

"I came to see Kendall, what are you doing here?" Zack said with a growl.

"I'm here with Kendall obvisously." I said annoyed.

"But why?" he asked stupidly.

"Because he's my boyfriend idiot!" I said rolling my eyes.

"That explains a lot." he said smirking.

I tried slamming the door in his face but his strong hand stopped the door from fully closing.

"Get out of here Zack!" I practically yelled.

He grabbed my arm and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Come on babe, don't be like that." He said with an evil smirk.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled.

"Make me!" he let out a laugh.

"Kendall! Kendall! Help!" I screamed but Zack pulled me out of the house.

He yanked my arm all the way to his car and threw me, my back landing against the door. I screamed in pain, but he got on me and started kissing me deeply. I tried pushing him off but I was so weak. I tried yelling but my voice was muffled by him kissing me. I wanted to get out of Minnesota, I regretted ever coming.

**Kendall's POV:**

I was in the shower and I heard a scream coming from the front door. I couldn't help but think it was Taylor. Then I heard some yells saying Kendall and help. I quickly jumped out, dried off and put my pants on. Before I could get my shirt on I heard another painful scream now farther away, but still close.

I ran out of the house and saw Zack kissing Taylor. Taylor looked sick and hurt. I ran to go push Zack off of her.

"What the heck!" I yelled at Zack as I pushed him off of Taylor.

"Grow up Kendall, I wasn't doing anything wrong! Idiot." He muttered.

I grabbed his shirt and punched him in the face. "Don't say you weren't doing anything wrong! I know you hurt her!" I yelled. Just than the guys showed up and Taylor ran into Logan's arms and started crying hard.

"Jeez Knight! I was just having a little fun, she's a skank any way." he said.

My jaw dropped and I punched him in the gut. "Never Ever! Say that about Taylor ever again! She's the best thing on this planet! Your the skank hunter and you know she's definitely not a skank! Now get out of here!" I yelled.

Zack ran for his life. I stood there remembering what just happened. I could hear Taylor faintly talking to Logan.

"Logie I'm so scared..." she said between whimpers.

"Shhh... It's ok, your going to be alright." He said trying to calm her. Not succeeding though.

I walked over to her and she ran in my arms.

"Kendall!" She cried out.

"It's alright I'm here." I said whispering. "I'm so stupid! I shouldn't of left your side." I said mad at myself.

"Kenny it's ok it was my fault I didn't ask you to stay with me even though I wanted you to." She said with little sniffles.

"I'm never leaving you again." I said hugging her tightly but released quickly when I heard her groan.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"What hurts?" Logan asked.

But she didn't respond and slowly fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! We need to get her to a hospital now!" I said freaking out.

"Kendall, it's ok we'll get her there." Logan said calmingly.

We drove to the nearest hospital and ran inside.

"Help! Help!" I yelled with Taylor in my arms.

Some nurses came to me and put Taylor on a rolling bed with an oxygen tank, rolling her away. I started to follow.

"Honey please you have to stay here ok?" One nurse said.

"No I have to be with her!" I yelled trying to get to her. But some doctors and the guys pulled me away from her.

"No! No! No! Please I can't be away from her! I just can't!" I said screaming and tugging from there grasps.

"Calm down sir, you will see her in a while." a doctor said.

"NO! I HAVE TO SEE HER NOW!" I yelled loud enough for everyone there to start starring at me.

The doctors dragged me away to a room and locked the door behind them. I was screaming for them to let me out but I gave up after 10 minutes. I went to a corner in the back and curled up in a ball and started to cry.

"This was all my fault, that should be me." I said over and over to myself, in a trance.

**Logan's POV:**

"Where is Kendall?" Carlos asked worried.

"We're not sure Carlos..." James answered.

"What if they did something bad to him!" Carlos cried.

"Carlos I highly doubt they did anything to him." I told Carlos.

"What about Taylor?" James asked.

We were waiting there for nearly 2 hours and no news.

"I don't know I'll go ask someone." I told James.

I went up to the check in desk and asked a nice looking lady.

"Excuse me is there any news on Taylor Dotson?" I asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry Hun, but nothing has been heard of." she said with a sympathetic voice. My face dropped.

"Well if you hear anything please tell Kendall Knight first he needs to know before us." I told her.

"Kendall Knight? I don't think we have a Kendall Knight here..." the nurse said checking a clip board.

"But some doctors took him away somewhere after he was screaming to try to stay with Taylor." I told her.

"Oh! I think they took him to the mental room. He was going kind of crazy." she said.

"May I please see him." I begged the nurse.

"Sure Hun, he should be in that first room to the left of that hallway." she said pointing to the hallway.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Guys come on." I said to James and Carlos.

"Wait are we going to see Taylor?" James asked.

"Nope, Kendall..." I said walking toward the hallway.

**Kendall's POV:**

I was freaking out. The room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller by the second. I felt squeezed and hurt. I rocked back in forth in the corner I was still in and tried to calm down but couldn't.

I heard the door knob move and I quickly shut up. The door slowly opened and the guys slowly shuffled in.

I didn't move an inch I just started at them waiting for them to say something, anything.

"Hey Kendall..." James said slowly.

I didn't make eye contact with them just said a smile hi.

"Kendall, it's going to be ok. I promise." Logan said.

"It's all my fault." I muttered but loud enough that they could hear me.

"Kendall you have to stop blaming yourself, please do it for Taylor." James said.

Carlos was just starring at me, I could tell he hurt too. Carlos was that always cheery guy, but he always liked when his friends were happy. Now I wasn't happy so neither was he.

"Can I see her?" I whispered to Logan.

"Hold on." Logan replied.

Logan was just about to walk out but a doctor walked in.

"Are you Kendall Knight?" He asked.

"Y-y-yes..." I stuttered standing quickly.

"Taylor is..." He started.

I thought in my head "please let her be ok!"


	24. Chapter 24:Days Turn To A Week

**Just A Kiss **

**Chapter 24: Days Turn To A Week**

**Kendall's POV:**

"She's doing just fine." The doctor smiled.

"Her injuries?" Logan asked.

"Well even though she's doing fine she has a broken rib and one cracked, her arm is a little twisted, and she's has a concussion, we don't know when she'll wake up. You have to know we aren't 100 percent sure she will wake up either Kendall." the doctor finished.

"I couldn't believe it because of me the girl I loved could be dying!" I thought to myself. I didn't know if I wanted to be strong, I just wanted to be with her.

"C-can we see her...?" I stuttered.

"I'm not really sure if I should be letting-" The doctor started.

"Please, I need to be with her." I begged with tears staining my face.

"Well I suppose I can let you, I usually don't do this but for you I can make an exception." He smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He led us throughout the dim hallway to a room labeled, 110.

"Go a head when ever your ready." The doctor said leaving us but then turning around, "If she happens to wake up let us know."

I slowly open the door and there laid Taylor broken, oxygen mask over her face, she looked too fragile to touch.

"Hey man, it's ok to cry." Logan said patting me on the back.

"this would of never happened if I-" I said crying into Logan's chest.

"If you what Kendall?" James asked.

"If I never met her..." I whispered with a new set of tears coming down. "Or if her dad would of never let her come to the concert!"

It was getting later and the guys said we should all leave but I stayed. I stayed days after days of her never waking up. Today was the 8 day Taylor hadn't woken up. That means it was a weak ago that we were there. I didn't eat, I slept when I could, and I never left the room.

"Kendall maybe you should eat something." Carlos suggested.

"I'm sorry I'm just not hungry Carlos." I said not even looking at him.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Logan suggested, "You haven't slept in days Kendall." James said concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm not tired any way." I told them, but it was a lie I was a mess.

"Kendall we know that's a lie." Logan said.

"I'm not leaving her side! She could wake up and I won't be awake to see!" I yelled.

"Kendall there's a chance she won't wake up again." Logan said which disgusted me. They had already lost faith in her on the 5 day.

"Please leave me alone." I said which shocked them.

"Kendall I didn't mean-" Logan started.

"I know exactly what you mean." I said and they walked out.

"Taylor can't you just wake up for good?" I sighed. No answer like all the other times I tried to get her to open those emerald green eyes of hers.

I went to the chair in the corner and balled up my knees and sunk my head into my lap.

"Kendall can I go home." I heard a small voice.

Is this a joke? Did Taylor just talk?

"Taylor?" I asked toward the untouched body.

"Yes Kendall. Are you going to answer my question?" She asked.

She sounded so calm, no pain, like nothing happened.

"Am I dreaming this?" I muttered.

"No Kenny I'm here." she said.

"can you open your eyes?" I asked her.

"It hurts to much Kendall." she said calmly.

"Why are you so calm? Don't you hurt?" I asked her.

"I hurt, but the pain dies when your with me." She smiled eyes still sealed shut.

"Taylor it's ok to feel pain, let out tears, yell at me, you don't have to stay calm." I told her.

"Kendall I'm really calm, nothing is bothering me right now." she said.

I came up and sat the closest I could next to her. I put my hand on hers and she smiled.

"You make the pain go away." She said.

"How is that possible?" I said sounding crazy.

"Because I'm with you and if were apart it pains me because we were apart for so long." She said opening her eyes.

There were tears in them I could tell she was holding them in.

"I missed you." she smiled.

"You don't know what my life was like with out you." I chuckled because of how cheesy that sounded.

"Kendall when can we go home? For good." She asked.

"Let me get a doctor." I said running out of the room in search of someone.

I came back in and Taylor already fell back asleep.

"Well since she has been in the hospital for more that a week and her injuries are mostly better she can leave when ever she feels up to it." The doctor told me.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"We're going home Taylor, for good." I muttered to myself.

She smiled in her sleep and I sat down next to her.

**Next Morning**

We were leaving the hospital in a few minutes. It would be a long drive back and I really wanted Taylor to be comfortable.

"Do you want to ride with the guys in the BTR van?" I asked Taylor.

"No I want to be with you." She smiled.

"Are you sure, you can ride with James and Carlos, Logan can drive your car, and I'll drive my car." I said.

"No Kendall I'm fine, I haven't seen you in days. I want to go with you." She told me.

"Ok come on let's get out of here." I said talking her hand and leading her out of the hospital.

We climbed in my car and started our drive back to LA.

We stopped at a hotel really close to California but we weren't exactly there yet.

I let Taylor have the bed since her ribs were almost healed. So I took the floor.

"Kendall?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Will you come and lay down next to me please?" She asked quietly.

I didn't want to hurt her but I did as asked. We slept really good through the night.

We woke up the next morning and started driving once again.

I was suppose to take Taylor back to San Diego but I really didn't want to see her dad.

We were about 5 minutes from her house and I was getting a little freaked out.

"Kendall calm down, it's alright." Taylor said trying to calm me.

"He's going to yell at me like he always does! He hates me!" I shivered.

We just pulled up in her drive way and her dad was at the door looking angrier then ever.

"Taylor are you alright!" Her mom asked.

I was behind her with my arms rapped around her waist.

"Mom I'm fine, calm down." Taylor told her.

Her dad was starring at me with an angry look in his eyes. I tried to ignore him but it was really hard.

Taylor was talking to her mom and that's when I burst.

"Ok! Do you have a problem with me!" I said letting out my anger to her dad.

"Kendall don't." Taylor whispered to me.

"Do I have a problem with you?" He laughed. "I've always had a problem with you. This week my daughter almost died because of you!" He yelled.

"None of this was his fault!" Taylor screamed at her father.

"It's always his fault every time you get hurt! That's why you can't see him ever again!" Her dad yelled back at her.

"You can't do that! I refuse to break up with him!" She yelled backing up towards me.

"Your 17 I can do what I want with you!" He smirked.

"I'm 18 in 3 months! You can't take me away from him!" She screamed running into my arms.

"It's ok, everything will be fine." I whispered to her.

"Nothings fine Kendall, I won't see you for months, I can't do that." She whispered, a few tears coming to her eyes.

"We'll figure something out you can always call me or text me. I'll do whatever I can to be with you." I whispered trying to calm her.

"Kendall what if I don't see you for 3 months and you move on." She said a few tears escaping her eyes.

"I do what I can. I know he can't keep us away that long." I told her.

"Taylor come on!" Her dad's angry voice ruined the moment. He grabbed her arm and started dragging her in the house.

"NO!" I said trying to pull her back but her dad was much stronger than me and they disappeared in the house.

I wanted to stay there, and I did for a couple minutes, until her dad turned on the sprinklers and I ran to my car.

I had to drive back to the Palm Woods, alone and heartbroken.

This was finally it.


	25. Chapter 25: Heart Break

**Just A Kiss **

**Chapter 25: Heart Break**

**Taylor's POV:**

I was dragged into my house by my father, tearful and heartbroken. I just lost the love of my life, probably for good.

"Taylor give me your phone." my dad said breaking my train of thoughts.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I'm not letting you get contact with him. Oh and your iPod too." He added.

"You can't just erase him from my life! He's still a part of me!" I yelled.

He grabbed my wrist and took my phone and my iPod.

"I still have my car! I can go see him when I want!" I yelled.

"No you can't were talking your car privileges away too." He smirked.

"What the hell! You can't just erase him just like that he'll find a way to contact me!" I yelled.

"We'll arrange so that won't be possible." He laughed evilly.

"What happened to you! Your not my father!" I yelled at him running up to the room I hadn't been in since I was here with Kendall.

I slammed my door, locked it, and slide down into a balled up position.

Now Kendall would think it's over, he'll eventually move on and find someone better. How could this of happened? Just in one short day with Kendall.

**Kendall's POV:**

It was 2 months now since I'd seen or talked to Taylor. She wasn't answering my calls, texts, face chats, letters, nothing! I was really worried, she didn't even try and come see me. It was like I was erased from her completely.

I always had those thoughts where I was scared that she moved on. I thought it could be a possibility but would she really do that to me?

The guys tried comforting me but it wasn't much use. My days were filled with tears and no smiles. All I would do was be stuffed up in my room or on the orange futon looking out the window.

Today I was on the couch watching old videos of Taylor and I. There were funny moments but all I could do is moan in sadness.

"Kendall are you all right?" Lilly asked me.

"Lilly?" I asked. Lilly hadn't talked to me in days, she was to scared to bring anything up that might upset me.

"Yeah Kenny it's me." She said giggling.

I sort of let a tear out of my eyes because Kenny was the name Taylor always called me when she meant something or was upset or scared.

"Oh God did I say something wrong?" She said worried.

"No I was just thinking that you finally talked to me." I lied and put on a fake smile.

"Kendall I know when your lying, now what did I do?" She asked worried.

"It's nothing ok." I told her.

"Kendall you need to get out of this apartment! You haven't been out of here in 2 months, that's to long!" She said concerned.

"Taylor hasn't answered me at all and I think that means we broke up." I said with a sad expression on my face.

"Kendall," She said hugging me tightly. "It'll be alright. Maybe you should go to her house and see what's up..." She suggested.

"I'm not sure... What if she moved on?" I asked worried.

"Kendall you know Taylor wouldn't do that to you." She said.

"There's always a possibility Lilly." I said sighing.

"All you can do is try Kendall, try for your own sake." She said.

"Lilly are you-" James paused coming out of Lilly's room.

"James not now, I'm talking to Kendall." Lilly scolded James.

I groaned and fell back on the couch I was on for days.

"Kendall come on bud, where's that guy that never gives up? Where's that leader we know? Where's that guy who made up the quote, you don't wait for your dreams to happen, you make them happen! Where's that Kendall we all know and love?" James asked cautious.

"That was the happy Kendall." I sigh.

"Kendall! You can be happy again you just have to get out of this apartment and make it happen!" James proudly stated.

"That Kendall can come back when things are ready to change and that Kendall can come back today." I said with a weak smile.

"Talk to her figure things out." James smiled.

"I'll go after I clean up." I say looking at my clothes I hadn't changed in days.

"I'd be for the best." James joked.

"Shut up James." I joke back.

James and Lilly left back to Lilly's room and I went to my room to shower.

**Taylor's POV:**

Yup my life was he'll without Kendall. I couldn't be happy. Most of the days I would sit and cry in my room, avoid my dad, and try to stop thinking about Kendall.

My dad ignored me which I was relieved of. My mom was there most of the time for me. I always wondered why she married my dad. She was pregnant with me before they were married and so he proposed and she married him.

He was always a jerk to the family, besides when I was little. He treated me like and angel. But it was all probably an act to keep this family together.

As I got older he started to be a mean person. I still remember the first time he hit me. I was 9 and he got mad at me for accidentally breaking a lamp in the house. I was only 9 I didn't know what was going on, but as the years grew on he started hitting me more often. I never told Kendall that, I didn't want him to get hurt.

I always did the best to defend myself against him. My mom never knew either. I would wear long clothing when it was a bad bruise. But he never hit me hard enough to kill me.

When I was about 15 or 16 and first met Kendall the beating came worse. He would threaten me not to talk to Kendall but I would go past everything and disobey him and talk to Kendall.

I wasn't ever Kendall's business to know but I would have to tell him sooner or later. When Kendall saw the cuts on my wrists that one day. I lied and said Kevin did it to me, I didn't tell him my dad did it because I wouldn't let anything happen. My dad always hated me and for some reason I never hated him. He was my dad, I didn't hate him I just hated what he did.

It'd been 2 months since I'd seen or talked to Kendall and my dad made the beatings worse, he wanted to show me how much he hated me for staying with Kendall when he told me multiple times not to.

He would get out his knife and try cutting my wrists and making them burn in pain. I would go through that at least 4 times a week and it wasn't pleasant. I missed Kendall and how he would protect me from everything.

He could protect me from my dad but he wasn't there when I need him most. I would only have to suffer throughout this for about 20 more days since my birthday was coming up. I would go back to Kendall hopefully if he hadn't moved on. That was my only fear of when my birthday would come, that Kendall wouldn't want me because we were away to long.

I was home alone, my dad finally gave me some trust and hoped I would try anything stupid. I was reading a magazine I had hidden in my room. The only reason I was reading it was because it was about Kendall. I had multiple things of Kendall hidden in my room so my dad wouldn't do anything to them. Who knows what he would do to me if he found them. I was getting kind of hungry and I hadn't eaten in a couple weeks so I was getting pretty skinny. I didn't way nearly as much as I did when I was eating on a regular day bases but I was still only 87 pounds so it scared me when I weighed myself last and I only weighed 74 pounds. I lost 13 pounds from not eating for so long and I felt I was getting sick. I exercised every day so I wouldn't be weak but it was still pretty hard for me. I was never hungry and my mom would always try and make me eat but I would deny the food and give it back.

I was really starting to get hungry again so I pulled out a box of pizza from the freezer and shoved it into the oven.

It only took like 20 minutes and I ate the whole thing I couldn't believe it. I was still a little hungry but didn't eat anything because I didn't want to make myself worse. I always had something to drink at least but it was always water. So I pulled out some apple juice and poured a huge glass for myself.

After I drank it I washed my plate and glass and put them away and went into the living room. My dad allowed me to watch tv so I would usually turn to MTV or E! to see if Big Time Rush ever had interviews or reruns. Today wasn't my day because there wasn't anything about Kendall at all.

So I figured to just go in my room and relax, try to forget about every day I missed with Kendall. Before I could get up the first step the door bell rang. Crap! I looked terrible.

"Hold on I'm not presentable!" I yelled to the door.

Surprisingly the the knocking and doorbell ringing stopped.

"I'll be right there in 5 minutes!" I shouted halfway up the stairs.

I quickly got dressed into some black skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck, some white vans, and put some eye liner and mascara on. I also put on my dog tag from Kendall. My hair was Naturally straight but I quickly put it into a messy bun and ran to the door.

I expected to see and business man or some kids selling stuff but it all took me by surprise.

I quickly opened the door looking down at myself to make sure I looked ok.

"Uhhh, hi Taylor." The person at the door said.

Before I looked up I thought for a moment. I knew that voice, why did it sound so familiar? Then I got it. I quickly looked up and there he was, this person I'd know for a long time.

"Calvin." i whispered.


	26. Chapter 26: Safe

**Just A Kiss **

**Chapter 26: Safe**

**Taylor's POV:**

"Calvin." I whispered.

"Hey." He said with a little smile.

This was Calvin, my first love Calvin! We had the best relationship I've ever had with a guy. We were together 4 years and then we broke up. It wasn't that it wasn't meant to be things just happened. Calvin always treated me right. We never fought, he never tried killing me. It was the saddest day of my life when we broke up.

A tear dripped down my face. It was a tear of happiness of seeing someone I actually loved other than my mom who was always around. Calvin quickly pulled me into a warm hug and I didn't let go. After a few minutes we spoke.

"You can come in if you want." I said smiling.

He slowly stepped in and I led him up to my room to talk.

I sat down on my bed and patted a place next to me for him to come and sit down.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked him first.

"I realized how much I hurt you and how much I need you back in my life." He said looking into my eyes.

"Calvin you don't know how much that hurt me. You chose your dream over me. I didn't know how I could live my life without you." I said more tears coming down but these ones sad.

"I messed up." He sighed. "and I understand how much I messed up. I ruined what we had. What we had was special and I took it away from you." He said looking at the floor.

I quickly pulled him into a hug to show him that I still thought about him and I never hated him for what he did. He moved to somewhere around a rainforest. He always wanted to help out animals and the environment. He had a chance in the 10 grade and I let him go. I always regretted telling him to follow his dreams, but I knew I had to be the good person and let him go.

"You know they always say, If you love someone set them free, if they come back to you it was meant to be." He said looking at me again.

"Calvin..." I said looking down.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It's to late." I sighed not looking at him.

"What?" He asked sadly.

"It's over." I said a tear in my eyes. "It's been over for more than 3 years Calvin."

"But..." He looked up at me. "There's someone else isn't there." He sighed.

"No I mean yes but not till I'm 18." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm dating Kendall Knight." I wince while saying his name.

"Wait isn't he famous... How do you know him?" He asked.

"We met at one of his concerts." I smiled.

"And what's the complicated part?" He asked.

"My dad..." I whispered.

"Is something going on Taylor?" He asked.

"Yeah, he won't let me date Kendall and I haven't seen him for 2 months and I'm afraid he moved on and I am scared to try anything around my dad and he took away all my resources to contact Kendall and he beats me!" I cried into Calvin's chest.

"Hey hey hey, I'm here for you, it's going to be ok." He said comforting me.

Just then I heard the door open down stairs and slam.

"OH MY GOD, my dads home!" I whisper/yelled. "If he knows that someones here he's going to kill me. Please hide!"

Calvin quickly ran to my closet and I jumped on my bed and grabbed a book and acted like I was reading.

"Hey Taylor I'm home." My dad said opening the door.

I looked at him with a annoyed look and he sighed and walk back down stairs.

"Calvin you should really get out if here." I said as Calvin was coming out of the closet.

"Ok but how do I get out of here?" he asked and I pointed to the window.

He went over to the window and climbed on a tree branch and left. I was relieved my dad hadn't seen him or I would if been in trouble.

I laid down on my bed for a few minutes until I heard pebbles gently hitting my window.

I thought it was probably Calvin forgetting something but it wasn't. There on the ground was my smiling boyfriend with a dozen roses in hand.

I opened my window and climbed down the tree a couple feet away from Kendall.

"Kendall!" I ran to go hug him. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Hello beautiful." He said smiling.

"I missed you so much. I went through hell. I'm not kidding either." I laughed.

"I missed you too." He smiled.

I kissed him quickly brushing my lips against his and backed up.

"So, are those for me?" I asked smirking at him.

"Oh yeah. Here these are for you." He said handing them to me. I touched each one and noticed one was fake.

"Kendall why is one fake?" I asked him.

He took my hand a pulled me close, lips almost touching.

"I'll love you till the last rose dies." He breathed against my lips.

"Kendall, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." I said kissing him slowly.

"It was nothing I just missed you a lot." He said looking into my eyes.

"Kendall you have to go." I said looking at his pained eyes.

"What?" He was shocked.

"If my dad finds out your here things could happen." I said tears in my eyes.

"Taylor are you hiding something." He asked with concern.

"Yes." I whispered.

**Kendall's POV:**

"Taylor what's wrong?" I said taking her wrist gently. She winced in pain.

"Kendall don't touch me please." She cried.

I took her wrist again and turned it over to see cuts.

"Taylor what happened? Are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked worried.

She lifted up her shirt a little and showed me marks that made shapes of shoes. Just then her dad came out.

"What are you doing? And what are you doing here?" He asked both of us.

Taylor quickly pulled her shirt down and faced her dad.

"Nothing was going on." Taylor said stepping behind me.

"Then what was going on and why is he here!" Her dad yelled.

"Nothing happened I just came to see her." I said through my teeth.

"Whatever." He said coming closer to Taylor.

"Kendall don't let him hurt me." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Why does she have shoe marks on her stomach and back?" I asked anger coming over me.

"It's none of your business." Her dad replied.

"He beats me." Taylor whispered.

"You beat her? Your her father and you beat her? How long has this been going on?" I asked going toward her dad.

"You don't need to know." He said again.

"Since I was 9." Taylor said and she collapsed to the ground with her hands in her face.

"How could you do that to her?" I said quietly looking at her father.

He went back in the house and I went back to Taylor.

"Will you come home with me?" I asked her.

She slowly nodded her head and I picked her up bridle style to my car.

"Where do you want to go? Your apartment or mine?" I asked her.

"Kendall I don't have an apartment." She sighed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My parents were paying for my apartment until I got a job with good enough pay." She starred out the window.

"Taylor I didn't know that." I said to her.

"I know. I don't have anything. No clothes, no house, no phone, and no job." She cried.

"Don't worry you can stay with us, borrow some of my clothes till we get yours, ask your mom to send your electronics, and we'll find you a job." I smiled.

"Kendall I can't let your mom care for another person. You have 7 of you all together. I can't do that to you." She sighed again.

"It's not a problem, your my girlfriend practically family." I smiled again.

"Are you sure your mom's ok with that?" She asked.

"Totally fine. You know she loves you." I said looking at the road.

"Yeah she does I guess." Taylor said looking at me.

"So were going to my apartment." I smiled still looking at the road.

"Yes Kendall." She let out a laugh.

We got back to the Palm Woods and I had everyone sit in the living room to tell them the news.

Taylor was still pretty nervous so I took her hand a squeezed it tightly. She smiled at me in my way of trying to comfort her.

"Mom, Katie, Lilly, guys... I have an announcement for the whole family that i'd like to share with you guys." I said and everyone looked at me in concern.

"Yeah man what's up?" James asked looking in a mirror.

"Ummm, Mom if it's ok I was wondering if Taylor could stay here with us for a while till she can get here apartment back..." I said biting the bottom of my lip.

"Oh honey what happened?" She asked Taylor.

"Well I'm 18 in less than a month and I left home to date Kendall. But not only that but because of my dad and I have nothing now." She replies nervously.

"Your welcome to stay with us till your back on your feet." my mom said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I said getting up and hugging her.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Knight." Taylor said.

"Woah woah woah! In this house we don't call her Mrs. Knight, it's Mama Knight. Get it right!" The guys joked.

"Sorry!" Taylor said with a giggle.

"And you!" I say grabbing Taylor from behind making her squeal. "I have something special planned for you." I said with a wink.

"What's the occasion?" She asked with a smile.

"Well... It's been about 4 years since we've met." I said and her smile faded.

"Oh." She said looking away trying not to make eye contact.

"Is everything ok?" I asked quickly.

"Uhhh... Yeah I-I have to go do something..." She said quickly heading to the door.

"Taylor wait!" I said after she closed the door.

I started to walk towards the door but Logan stopped me.

"Let me go talk to her." Logan said walking out the door before I could respond.

**Logan's POV:**

As soon as I shut the door I saw Taylor slouched up against the wall, knees balled up, and face in hands.

I slowly walked in front of her and sat down, legs crossed.

"Taylor, are you ok?" I asked quietly.

She slowly lifted her head up, her face was red.

"No." She sighed, a single tear dripping down her face.

"What happened back there? It was like you were sad when Kendall said you'd known each other for almost 4 years..." I said.

"That's because it's not true." She sighed again.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I've known Kendall for 11 years..." She said putting her head in her knees.

"Did you just say what I thought you just said?" I asked quickly.

She nodded her head in her knees.

"How have you known him for so long?" I asked.

"We both use to live in Kansas," She started.

"Go on..." I said.

"We were next door neighbors and in the same first grade class, and that's when my crush started on him, in fourth grade we were best friends but I still liked him a lot, always hoping he would make a move. He didn't. In fifth grade, that's when he moved to Minnesota and it broke my heart. I always hoped I would see him again one day. Then Big Time Rush came and I knew he wouldn't ever see me again since he was famous. But then I moved to San Diego and things happened. It was like falling in love again for the first time at that concert. It was crazy how my whole life I wanted to date the Kendall Knight and it happened. I was also a big supporter of BTR and I didn't eve tell anyone why I was so obsessed with meeting you guys." She finished.

"Why haven't you ever told Kendall that!" I said shocked.

"I've always wanted to and at that concert I always hoped he'd remember me but he didn't. It's also crazy because he never seemed to like me like I liked him, but at that concert I seemed like the only girl he ever wanted." She sighed.

"Taylor I'm so sorry! You should tell him when he does that special surprise for you!" I smiled.

"I have to figure out how to tell him Logie." She laughed.

"Don't worry your always good at that." I smiled again.

"Thanks Logan." She smiled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being like my big brother." She smiled and hugged me.

"Oh! I'm glad your my little sis." I smiled, hugging her back. "So do you want to go back to the apartment?"

"Actually, do you want to go do something? Like a day just for you and me?" She asked.

"That'd be great do you want to go now?" I asked.

"Yes please!" She laughed.

"Ok! Make sure Kendall's ok with it." I said.

"Can't you just text him!" She frowned.

"I guess, so let's go!" I said taking her hand and running to the elevator.

"Logan Mitchell!" She laughed.

"Oh nice to meet you, what's your name? And how'd you know mine?" I smirked.

"Well, I'm Taylor Dotson and I knew your name because your from Big Time Freaking Rush!" She giggled.

"Oh we'll then would you like to hang out?" I asked grinning.

"I'd love too." She smiled. "You are one crazy dude Mitchell." She smirked.

"Of course I am." I smiled and we stepped into the elevator.


	27. Chapter 27: Secretive

**Just A Kiss **

**Chapter 27: Secretive**

**Kendall's POV:**

I got a text from Logan 10 minutes after he went to go talk to Taylor.

"Hey Kendall, Taylor's fine but she wanted to hang out with me for a little while, I hope that's ok with you, if not she's already got me to the car -Loganator"

I was kind of disappointed because I wanted to hang out with Taylor but she was acting a little strange so maybe she needs someone else to be with her for a change so I'll let it go this time.

"Ok fine by me. Just have her back so I can be with her before later tonight." I texted back.

"Great see ya later Kendork!" He texted back 1 minute later.

So what to do while my girlfriend and best friend are together. Hmmm... How did I do this for 2 months! It's so boring not to be with her, maybe Valyn would hang out since she's in town for a while. but what I still question is why Logan isn't with Vayln and he's with my Taylor. Is Taylor hiding something from me? Or do I know it, I'm just to stupid to think about important things.

I decided to just hang out with Carlos, James, and Lilly for the day since I really hadn't been doing anything. We went to the Palm Woods pool for a couple hours and then we were heading out to dinner soon.

**Taylor's POV:**

Logan and I went to the beach for the day. We didn't have any beach clothes but we were wearing shorts and t-shirts so it was ok to go partly in the water.

"I missed you Taylor." Logan smiled as we were walking by the shore line.

"You don't know how much I missed all you guys. Life was horrible and I lost a lot of weight." I said a little shaken.

"I can see that. What did you lose 10 pounds? Your already skinny enough." He chuckled.

"No 13." I frowned.

"Oh. Your still looking good though." He smiled.

"But I'm not Logan." I frowned again.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I lifted up my shirt to show the shoe marks on my stomach.

"Oh God Taylor! What happened?" He asked.

"My dad happened." I sighed.

He then pulled me into a tight hug. "It'll all be ok. Your safe with us." I could feel him smile. "I know how to cheer you up!" He says pulling away.

"And how is that?" I asked lifting up my eyebrow.

"This!" He said picking me up and dragging me into the water.

After I got up from underneath the water I had to get my revenge.

"Logan Mitchelle!" I yelled laughing and dunking his head into the water now.

He popped his head back up and we had fun in the water some more. When I was trying to get away from Logan he snuck up on me and grabbed me from behind and spun me around to face him.

He whispered in my ear, "Gotcha." and I laughed.

I was starring into his chocolate brown eyes and he was starring into my emerald green ones. He started leaning in and I began freaking out on the inside. I don't want to be rude to him but isn't this so wrong? Before I could think about pulling away his lips crashed against mine. But I pulled away quickly.

"Logan this is wrong." I said pulling away.

Logan didn't speak.

"Vayln's going to kill me." I said backing away from Logan.

"Taylor I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that." Logan frowned.

"You should be sorry! Kendall's going to find out and then Valyn's going to find out!" I yelled.

Logan was silent.

"Kendall's going to be so mad!" I yelled again.

"I'll tell him, it wasn't your fault. I just was caught up in the moment." He said.

"We should go." I said turning away and walking to the car.

Logan followed and we had a silent ride back.

We walked into the Palm Woods to see...

**Kendall's POV:**

Lilly, Carlos, James, and I just got off the elevator laughing at something Carlos said, when we saw Logan and Taylor soaking wet.

"Hey Kendall." Logan said. Taylor looked irratated about something.

"He guys." I said back. Taylor wasn't even making eye conact with me.

"Hey I'm going back up to the room. So you guys." Taylor said rushing past me into the elevator.

"what's going on with her she won't even look at me." I told Logan.

"I don't know maybe you made her mad in some way." Logan replied.

"I'm going to go check up on her." Logan then said.

"Uhhh maybe I should do that Logan." Lilly said just as I was about to say I would instead.

"Ok fine. We'll wait down here." I said a little irratated but ok that it was Lilly.

"Ok you guys wait down here." She smiled and went into the elevator.

**Lilly's POV:**

Something has to be going on with Taylor and Logan she didn't seem to happy when she walked in with him. But they've been such good friends what could ruin their friendship? I guess I'll find out when I talk to her. I got up the room and Taylor was sitting right next to the door so I went and sat next to her.

"Don't have a key." She let out a small laugh.

"So that's why your out here." I laughed.

"Yeah." She said looking down at her shoes.

"Is everything ok with you and Logan?" I asked bluntly.

"No." She wouldn't make eye contact.

"What happened today?" I asked her.

"Logan," She paused. "He kissed me."

"What! Do you like him? Does he like you?" I asked.

"I don't like him, I like Kendall." She paused again. "Do you think he likes me? He said he was just caught up in the moment, but how could he do that to Valyn?" She said finally looking at me.

"Well first of all you should tell Kendall, don't keep this from him even if it wasn't your fault. Remember I care about my cousin and he diserves good and you are good for him, I know it." I smiled.

"Thank you Lilly, so much." She said and hugged me.

"So are you coming to dinner with us?" I asked her.

"Well that depends on if I get some dry clothes on." She laughed.

"Don't worry I can lend you some, no problem." I smiled.

"Thanks Lilly." I had a key and we walked in a Taylor got dressed and we went back down stairs to meet the boys.

**Kendall's POV:**

Taylor and Lilly came back down she seemed a little better but she still wouldn't make eye contact me.

"Hey Tay." I said trying to make her look at me.

She looked at me and said, "Kendall, can I talk to you, alone?"

"Ummm, yeah." I said following her to the Palm Woods park.

She stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"So What's going on?" I asked her after she wouldn't say anything.

"Logan kissed me." She said looking at her feet.

"Logan kissed you?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, but I don't know why." She said.

"Oh ummm, what should we do?" I asked.

"Let it go? What if he didn't even mean it? I mean he hasn't seen Valyn in months. He's lonley." She said.

"But I should still comfront him about it right?" I asked her.

"Yes and we should tell Vayln too, I can't keep this from my best friend." She said.

"Agreed." I said. Taylor laughed.

"Let's go genius." She laughed again.

We got back into the Palm Woods and Logan was no longer there.

"Where's Logan?" Taylor asked immeditly.

"He said he couldn't join us for dinner and left." Carlos said confused.

"So is there something going on Taylor?" James asked.

"Yeah about that," Taylor started.

"Logan kissed her." I finished.

"He what?" James and Carlos said at the exact same time.

"Yeah we think he's going to tell Vayln right now." I said.

"What if he isn't?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean Taylor?" The four of us asked.

"What if," She paused. "What if he tells Vayln I kissed him?"

"Logan wouldn't do something like that. Would he?" Carlos said and James asked.

"We have to go find Logan, before it's to late!" Taylor said running out the door.

If we were Logan were would we take Vayln? I asked myself.

The Pier of course! Logan always loved that place. Hopefully he would be there.


	28. Chapter 28: Shoot And You Go Down

**Just A Kiss Chapter **

**28: Shoot And You Go Down**

**Taylor's POV:**

I've known Vayln for way longer than Logan has I just hope she'll trust me and not him. I know they're dating and all but true friends are there for each other and they always believe each other, I hope. If Vayln believes Logan I have no evedince to prove myself not guilty. I'm terrified I'll loose my best friend after all of this. I just hope everything will be ok. Maybe Logan hasn't told her yet. It's a miricale I need to happen.

We were just driving for a couple minutes and the pier was 10 minutes away so all we could do was wait. The thing that worried me most was that they weren't even at the pier. But Kendall knew best because he's known Logan his whole life. He should know what he likes. Although it's much like his personality. So I was believeing Kendall that Logan would be there and Kendall was right.

Logan was there with Vayln. I could tell she already knew and she looked pissed off. I was guessing Logan told her his verson of the story. He was still talking to her and it seemed like she was getting more ferious by the second. Whatever Logan told her, he was probably twisting the story a little more than I expected that sweet inoccent boy to tell. I really couldn't believe Logan would do that to me. We just got over descusing that he was my big brother! Then he kisses me. The things that go on in a teenage boys head. I always thought Logan was the nicest to me and he helped me out a lot and that's why I loved him like a brother. Even if I did love him more than that I wouldn't do that to Kendall or Vayln.

"I don't feel so good." I said looking painful at Kendall.

"Well maybe we should get you something to eat. You look like you haven't eaten in months!" He said.

"That's because I haven't." I mutterted to myself.

"Do you want to leave?" James asked.

My head was telling me yes but my heart was telling me no. "No." I whispered and got out of the car.

I didn't look back I just head straight toward Logan and Vayln.

"Hi." I said quietly as I reached them.

"What are you doing here." Vayln hissed.

"What did he tell you?" I asked looking at the ground.

"I think you would remember." She sneered.

"Honestly I have no clue." I said looking into her eyes.

"Why did you kiss my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Me? Kiss your boyfriend? You've got it all wrong, He-" Logan paused me.

"Taylor can I talk to you alone real quick?" He asked.

"Anything you need to say infront of me can be said infront of your girlfriend." I hissed.

"Yeah Logan what's going on?" She asked.

"Taylor didn't kiss me, I kissed her." He sighed.

That's when Vayln slapped him. "Why would you do that to me Logan?" She asked with anger.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I won't ever do it again!" Logan pleaded.

"Logan come find me when you figure things out ok?" Valyn walked away.

"God I messed up so bad!" Logan said running after her.

"Yeah, I'll be good! Don't worry about me!" I shouted after him, chuckling.

I jumped back into the car after that and we drove to a restraunt, actually the exact restraunt Kendall took me when I left him.

I must of looked nervous or something because Kendall noticed.

"Hey Taylor are you ok?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"What's wrong." He asked and I pointed out the car window. It was Baylee. How did everytime we were going somewhere she would be there too?

"Oh. Do you want to leave?" He asked.

"No, I mean I don't want to ruin this for you guys." I faked a smile.

"Just remember she can't hurt you. Your better than her." He smiled.

We stepped out of the car and in a swift movement Kendall put his arm around me comfortingly. It was nice knowing he was there for protection and he always would be. That's when Baylee looked at us. I smiled and looked at Kendall he turned my way and gave me a passionite kiss right in front of her. It was amazing to see her face. She was angry, I could tell. But then she smirked and it made me kind of scared. She was with a guy but I couldn't seem him good in this light. Until I got closer to him. Baylee quickly rapped her arms around him and kissed him with roughness. It made me sick.

"Kendall I can't do this." I said in a quick second and then started walking until I heard a voice behind me.

"Taylor?" He asked.

"Calvin." I whispered and everything went black.

**Kendall's POV:**

In one quick moment Taylor tells me she can't do it. Do what? The she started walking back and she stopped in her tracks when someone I didn't recognize called her name. She whispered something and then almost fell to the ground but Logan caught her. Wait when did Logan get here?

"Lilly, Carlos, James?" I called out but no one in sight.

"What just happened?" Logan asked.

"I don't know! Taylor turned around and all of a sudden blacked out!" I said scared.

"Kendall," He paused. "Taylor was shot." He whispered.

"What!" I yelled running over to her.

"She bleeding badley right by the edge of her stomach!" He said panicking.

"Stay here I'm going to get Carlos, James, and Lilly!" I said tears moving down my face.

"Hurry Kendall we don't have much time! I'll call for help." Logan said. He also had tears in his eyes.

I ran into the restraunt as quickly as I could and looked for my group of friends. They were sitting at a table looking at menus. I walked up to them slowly, tears still running down my face. They all lowered there menus and looked at me.

"Kendall where's Taylor?" Lilly asked.

"And why are you crieing?" Carlos asked.

"She-she-she," I paused. I couldn't get it out. "We have to leave."

"Now?" Carlos complained.

"Ye-ye-yes." I studdered just as I heard sirens.

"Kendall what's going on!" They all said worried.

I couldn't speak so I ran out the doors. They were trying to get Taylor on a gurney with Logan's help.

I ran up to one of the doctors and asked, "Can-can I go with her, please?"

"Yeah." He said quickly and I followed him.

I over heard my friends talking and worring about what just happened.

"Logan what happened?" James asked scared.

Logan still had tears in his eyes. "Tay-Taylor was shot." He cried out.

"Oh my God! Who did it!" Lilly asked worried.

That was a question I didn't even have the answer to. Who would do that to Taylor? But most importantly, why didn't I hear a gun shot?

Just as I had the answer the doors to the abulance shut and we were on our way to the hospital.

Why would she do this? She must of really wanted me. But I wasn't going to let her get away with it. No I wouldn't. Taylor went through enough of this hospital stuff. Things had to be fixed.


	29. Chapter 29: Why Would You?

**Just A Kiss Chapter 28: Why Would You?**

**Taylor's POV:**

All of a sudden I felt a bolt of electricity run through my body and my life flashed by me.

I knew what happened to me when I fell to the ground, Logan caught me. But that's not a good thing.

My eyes flashed open to a room filled with people. There were some doctors, some nurses, and the people I loved.

Kendall had his face in his knees, I doubt he knew I was awake.

"Kendall?" I said a little horse.

He looked up quickly.

"Tay-Taylor!" He stuttered.

Logan also was in the room and I starred at him.

"Can I talk to Kendall, alone?" I asked everyone.

They all slowly walked out except Logan. He kept looking at me.

"Logan can you leave!" I stammered out. Then he left without a word.

"Kendall I know what happened." I said as the door closed.

"I know, you were shot." He said looking to the ground.

"Not exactly." I said and he looked back up to me.

"But I thought Baylee shot you!" He said shocked.

"Not even close." I said slowly.

"What do you mean, what happened?" He asked.

Just as I was about to speak Logan came in.

"Can I talk to Taylor, alone?" He asked.

Kendall was about to say sure until I cut him off.

"No Logan." I said with hurt in my eyes.

"Please Taylor!" He pleaded.

"How could you!" I said tears in my eyes and running out of the room.

I had the same clothes on from tonight, still stained with blood. But a patch of me was covered up with some clothes. Luckily I wasn't even attached to some IVs or wires.

"Taylor wait." Logan said behind me.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked tears running down my face.

"It wasn't me! Well it was but wasn't my fault!" He yelled.

"Then why was it you Logan? You were made at me! If you didn't do it, who did!" I yelled.

He was about to say something when Kendall showed up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. No one knew it was Logan that did this to me.

"Logan?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just need to talk to Taylor." He said.

"Yeah Kendall, I need to talk to him too." I said looking at Logan with madness in my eyes.

"Ok get me if you need anything or I'll come back in 10 minutes." He said walking away.

"Now talk Logan." I said sternly.

"It wasn't me!" He said.

"Then who was it!" I yell.

"I can't say or he'll kill me." He said crying now.

"Logan, what happened that I CAN know?" I asked.

"He drugged me! It wasn't my fault!" He cried into my shoulder.

I hugged him tightly.

"Since your saying he, I think I know who it is." I said looking into his eyes.

"You-You do?" He asked whipping tears out of his eyes.

"Was it... Was it my, dad?" I choked out.

"Ye-yes." He said tears in his eyes.

"God how could he do this! Logan we have to put him in jail." I said looking into his eyes again.

"I would be glad to help." He said hugging me tightly. "I-I'm sorry Taylor."

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything." He whispered.

"Oh Logan." I smiled.

"Maybe we should get back to Kendall and the others." He said.

"Yeah he needs to know what happened, he thinks Baylee shot me. She wouldn't stoop to that level even for her devilish ways." I laughed.

"Ok let's go." He said grabbing my hand and walking us to everyone.

"Taylor are you ok?" Kendall said running over and hugging me.

"I am now." I smiled and hugged Logan.

"So what's going on?" the boys asked other than Logan.

"Uhhh, well..." I looked at Logan and he nodded meaning to continue.

"Logan tried to kill me." I said slowly.

"What!" everyone said looking at Logan. Then Kendall stood up from his seat.

"Kendall sit down! Let me finish." I smiled because he was so over protective.

"Ok continue." He said slowly now sitting down.

"It wasn't Logan's fault at all, my dad drugged him." I said looking at all of them.

Kendall looked the angriest. He was the only one that knew about my dad beating me other than Logan.

"I'm gunna kill him." Kendall muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Logan's going to help me put him in jail." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm helping too." He smiled.

"Let's get out of here, I doubt the doctors even know I'm out of my room." I laughed.

"Yeah I'll go sign you out." He said getting out of his seat.

"So how are you feeling?" Someone asked behind me. I knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked upset.

"I came to see if your ok." He said.

"I'm fine, now you can leave." I said mad this time.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He asked.

"I'm mad at you because of what you did tonight!" I said turning around to face him.

I was right it was Calvin.

"What did I do!" He asked.

"Get away from me!" I said angrily.

"No." He said flatly.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." I said through gritted teeth.

"Baby don't be like that." He said.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"What will happen if I do?" He smirked.

"My boyfriend will happen if you do." I said when I saw Kendall behind him.

"Where? I don't see him." He smiled.

"Why don't you turn around." Kendall said.

"What?" Calvin asked and turned around to see Kendall.

"Perfect." Kendall grinned.

"Who are you?" Calvin asked.

"Why don't you ask Taylor." Kendall smiled, I smiled back at him.

"Taylor?" Calvin asked.

"Oh that's just Kendall." I smiled at him.

"What does he have to do with you?" Calvin asked stupidly.

"My boyfriend you idiot!" I said looking at Calvin like he was clueless.

"Oh." Calvin said looking to the ground.

"Why were you with her tonight?" I asked Calvin.

"She black mailed me." He said.

"What would she do to you if you didn't obey her?" I asked.

"Kill you." He said looking into my eyes.

"that's the next person I want to go to jail." I said going to Kendall.

"Let's go Kendall." I sighed.

"Hey Taylor do you want to hang out sometime?" Calvin asked as we were walking away.

"Not really!" I yelled not even looking back.

I smiled and kissed Kendall.

"Maybe life will treat me right from this point on." I said to Kendall.

"I know I will." He smiled.

"I know you will too." I smiled back.

"So about our anniversary." Kendall started.

"What about it?" I asked.

"How does tomorrow sound?" He asked.

"Perfect." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Let's get you in some different clothes too." Kendall said looking at the dried up blood on my shirt.

"I hope Lilly's not mad, these are her clothes." I said guilty.

"I'm sure she's fine, as long as your safe." Kendall said opening the truck door for me.

"Thanks." I said as he was going around to the drivers side.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked.

"Not even close." I laughed.

"Maybe you'll want something from the apartment." He said.

"Yeah maybe." I smiled. Then my stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes now." He laughed.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"Ok we're home." He smiled.

He took my hand led me through the doors of the Palm Woods. Then he took me to the pool. He had a little table set up with Candles and roses all around it.

"Kendall what's this?" I asked.

"Just something special for someone special." He smiled.

"it's perfect." I said kissing his cheek.

He led me to our table and pulled out my chair for me to sit down then he sat down.

"So what are we eating." I asked.

"Well I know everything seems special but I just got us some McDonalds." He blushed.

"That's fine it reminds me of our first fake date." I smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you might think of that." He laughed.

We ate our food and sat at the edge of the pool with our feet dangling into it.

"Things are so complicated as you get older." I said.

"What made you bring that up?" He asked me.

"Because of what's happened tonight and everything else in our relationship." I said looking at him.

"I remember when I was a little kid and I had a crush on this other kid. He never knew I did, we were best friends." I smiled "then he moved away I thought I would never see him again. But I did." I smiled again and I kissed Kendall gently.

"What was this kid like?" Kendall asked.

"This kid was perfect and still is. He has the most amazing green eyes. They make me melt. The cutest blond hair. And his passion for music is just wonderful. But most of all he loves his girlfriend so much that he would die for her." I smiled looking into his eyes.

"I had a girl just like that who I like when I was little!" He smiled.

"Tell me more about her." I smiled.

"Well she had beautiful green eyes just like mine. Except they were better. I always had a crush on her but she was my best friend and I didn't think she liked me back. Her blond hair was so perfectly straight, just like yours. And she loved music just as much as I did. Then the day I moved away was the worst. I left her behind. She had nothing of me except a bracelet I gave her. Then when I became a part of Big Time Rush I hoped she would find me. But I never saw her again. I wish I told her how I felt but I never could." He sighed.

"Kendall, you did find her and she loved you too." I smiled.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen her ever since the 5th grade! She didn't love me she couldn't of!" He said crying.

"Kendall I found him just like how you found her. I'm with that boy right now." I smiled.

"What? Are you saying..." I cut him off by showing him the bracelet he gave me in the 4th grade.

It said "I love you buddy" on the outside. On the inside it said "Love Kendall"

"I love you too buddy." I smiled and hugged him.

"You-your her." He stuttered.

"Yeah and when I met you at the concert I hoped you would remember me, but you didn't." I frowned.

"You looked so familiar." He said lifting my chin up to kiss me.

"I always wanted to tell you but i didn't. I should of, I didn't know you always wanted to see me again. I'm so happy you did." I smiled.

"I'm happy I got to see the love of my life again, and I'm actually her boyfriend." He smiled.

"Yeah now be warned, I've always wanted to do this." I said.

"what do you mean?" he asked and I pushed him in the water.

I laughed really hard when he came back up.

"You know I'm going to have to get pay back." He smiled pulling me in.

"Your perfect." I whispered into his ear.

"No this relationship is perfect." He smiled kissing me softly.

"Yes it is." I smiled.


	30. Chapter 30: Perfect Anniversary

**Just A Kiss Chapter 30: Perfect Anniversary**

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up early in the morning for some strange reason and Taylor was still asleep next to me.

She looked to peaceful and I didn't want to wake her or Logan up.

I had my arms around her tightly and I began to feel her shake. It was like she was having a nightmare or something.

In between shivers I could hear whimpers. I'm pretty sure she was having a nightmare. I decided to wake her up.

"Taylor are you ok?" I whispered.

She suddenly bolted her eyes open and jumped a little.

"Calm down your fine." I said rubbing her hair.

"I'm ok just a little frightened." She whispered.

"It's ok to worry, but remember your safe with me." I smiled.

"Yeah and thanks for that." She said nuzzling into my arms.

I could tell she felt safest in my arms from what she's been through. I couldn't wait for our date tonight, it was going to be special. Our 11 year anniversary of knowing each other.

I was happy Taylor was that girl I had a crush on, I probably wouldn't of seen her again. It was like fate was telling us we had to be together but will that always work out? I made a promise with her in 5th grade that if we ever saw each other again we would get married. But was I really being serious. Maybe not yet, I don't think either of us are ready for that. We haven't even done any of that "stuff" with each other. But we promised to wait after marriage any way. I vowed to keep that promise.

"Taylor?" I whispered.

"Yes Kendall?" She said quietly.

"Do you ever think of marriage?" I asked.

"Yes. But not yet I mean." She whispered.

"Same." I smiled.

"So what do you have planned today?" She asked.

"That's a surprise." I laughed.

"Kendall!" She whined. She always had to know my surprises.

"Nope. Your going to have to wait." I smiled.

I was determined to make this the best anniversary ever because I had some bad news.

The guys and I were going on your around the country for a couple months. I didn't want to do this to Taylor but if I didn't Big Time Rush could be over.

"Fine but I'm making breakfast." She laughed climbing out of bed.

I followed her into the kitchen.

"I love your cooking." I smiled.

"Exactly." She said looking through the fridge for some bacon.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too Kenny. What made you bring that up?" She asked curious.

"Just because your amazing." I said kissing her.

"Woah! PDA people PDA!" Logan laughed.

"Sorry dad." Taylor joked.

"Oh what smells good!" Carlos said running out of his room.

"Bacon." Taylor laughed.

"Yum!" James said coming out of the room also.

"Made by the chef of the house!" I said pointing to Taylor.

"Great! You make amazing food Taylor." Logan said. "Kendall can I talk to you real quick?" Logan then asked me as the rest of the guys went to talk to Taylor.

"Yeah Logan. What's up?" I asked.

"So I'm guessing you haven't told her yet." He said.

"No." I frowned. "But I'm going to tonight. I hope I can make our anniversary perfect."

"Just be careful. You know what she's capable of." He grinned.

"I know Logan." I laughed.

That's when Taylor asked to talk to Logan. But why?

**Taylor's POV:**

"Logan can I talk to you?" I asked Logan.

"Uhhh, yeah." He said.

I took him right outside the apartment.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Logan I don't know what to do." I frowned.

"About what?" He asked.

"I got a role in a new movie in Vancouver for a year and I don't know if I should except it." I said confused.

"Taylor that's great!" He smiled.

"But what do I do?" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Kendall." I sighed. "I can't do this to him. I can't be like Jo."

"Taylor just do whatever you think is right. Is it acting? Or is it being with Kendall?" He said.

"I don't know how to tell him." I said.

"Tell him tonight." He smiled.

"Ok." I sighed.

I went back into the room with Logan close behind.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked.

"In the shower." Lilly said yawning.

"Oh thanks." I half smiled and went into Kendall and Logan's bedroom.

I didn't see Kendall for at least an hour so I think he might of left so I went to shower.

I got some new close from Lilly and just left the apartment.

There was an informational meeting for the movie I was asked to be in so that's where I was going.

I got there and saw Kendall's car. "Why would he be here?" I asked myself. "Oh no I can't let him see me!" I thought.

I put on my hood and started walking to the door. I was looking at the ground when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Are you ok?" The guy asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said looking up at the person who just happened to be Kendall.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Taylor?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said shyly.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I uh I was just checking it out." I said with an awkward laugh.

"Oh that's cool." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking on stuff." He said sounding nervous.

"Ok. I better go." I said trying to walk past him.

"Don't forget tonight!" He shouted as I walked further away.

I was at the meeting for about 3 hours before it finally ended and it was getting later but I still had much time to get ready for Kendall and I's date.

I was afraid to tell Kendall that I had to choose him or a movie. But I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't want to be just like Jo. Kendall and I have been through so much I can't let go now of all times.

Kendall wasn't home so I just went to take a quick shower. I went back in Kendall's room to find something to wear and noticed my stuff got here.

All my clothes, my electronics, my make up, straightener, everything! I was so happy I could look through those boxes and find one of my outfits.

I decided to go with some black skinny jeans with a few rips in them and a nice cream white flowy strapless tank top. Then I put the locket on and the bracelet that I kept for so long.

Then I curled my hair lightly and put on little make up. Just a little eye liner and mascara and some clear lip gloss.

Then I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket and went into the living room to check the time. 6:30. Almost time for our date.

That's when The three guys walked in.

"Hey where's Kendall?" I asked.

"Your destination. We're going to get you there." they smiled.

"Ok. Lead the way then." I motioned for them to leave.

"First we have to give you these and this." Carlos said. James handed me a dozen roses and a envelope.

"Now read it." Logan instructed.

The letter read, "I wish I could be there to see you when your reading this but I'm making sure everything is perfect for you. Love Kendall"

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we leave." they said leading me to the BTR van.

"Are we leaving town?" I asked.

"No it's not to much longer." James smiled.

Logan was the only in the backseat with me.

"Are you telling him?" He asked.

"No." I whispered.

"Why not?" He asked shocked.

"I'm not taking the role so why should I put the pressure on him? You know how Kendall thinks its his fault when it's not." I sighed.

"I understand but what if while we're g-" Logan stopped in mid sentence.

"What were you going to say Logan." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He said looking away. "Oh look! We're here."

We were at the beach. It was so pretty with it being so dark and the stars shining bright.

I spotted Kendall. Blue plaid shirt with black tie, jeans, and a black jacket.

He had a picnic set up and candles all around it. The water was beautiful and there was a nice breeze. Our hair was lightly blowing in the wind.

I started walking over to Kendall and he came and guided me back to the picnic.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"You look pretty spiffy yourself." I laughed.

"Why thank you." He grinned.

He made spaghetti and meatballs and we did that thing like in the movies with the one noodle and our lips meeting.

We finished and Kendall led me to a hammock that apparently he set up.

We both gently laid down next to each other and started to talk.

I rubbed my arms because it was getting a little chilly.

"Here." Kendall said putting his jacket around my shoulders.

"Tonight was perfect Kendall." I smiled.

"What I was aiming for." He laughed.

"I have to tell you something." We said at the exact same time.

"You first." I said to Kendall.

"I um- I don't know how to say this." He said slowly.

"I don't know either." I said looking curious.

"Taylor, Big Time Rush is going on tour." He quickly said.

"Kendall that great when does it start?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. " He whispered.

"Tomorrow?" I said with a few tears in my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before tonight?" I asked while he was holding me tightly.

"I was afraid to." He sighed.

"Me too." I whispered but he didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Just kiss me." I smiled.

He slowly started kissing me and then he depended it. It was rougher and rougher each second but we weren't going that far. It was a really nice night except for the part where he's leaving but I'll be ok.

"I love you." He whispered as we were walking to the car.

"I love you too." I smiled.

He grabbed and started walking past the car.

"Kendall we passed the car." I laughed.

"I know. Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"I would love to." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

We walked all the way back home, hand in hand. We went to the park before the apartment.

There was music playing and all of a sudden Kendall asked me to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked raising his big bushy eyebrow.

"Sure." I smiled.

We slow danced for a little while and soon got tired and went home.

It was morning and time for the guys to leave. We drove to the airport to say our goodbyes they were going all the way to Florida for there first date.

It was just about boarding time and I felt sick.

"Taylor are you alright?" Logan asked.

"No." I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"It will be ok it's only for 3 months." He sighed hugging me.

"Hey can I cut in?" James asked.

"Yeah James." Logan said.

"Hey Taylor it'll be ok." He smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah we'll be back soon enough." Carlos said making it a 3 way hug.

"Thanks guys but I need to say bye to Kendall." I sighed looking at Kendall who was taking to Katie.

I walked over to him and he hugged me so tightly.

"I'll be thinking about you worldwide." He whispered.

"I know." I let out a weak smile.

I going to miss you." He said.

"Me too. I wish I could come with you." I sighed.

"I do too." He whispered.

"Kendall come on we have to go!" The guys said.

"Give me a minute." Kendall pleaded.

"Kendall you should go." I said.

"I know but we haven't said goodbye yet." He smiled and leaned into kiss me.

I rapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close and put his around my waste. I could tell he didn't want it to end and this would be our last kiss for 3 months.

"I love you." I puffed out of breath.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"You should go before you see me bawl my eyes out." I laughed wiping a tear from my eye.

He got on his plane and I watched him and started to cry a little. Lilly was taking this pretty well but she was leaving me for her tour soon too.

Maybe I should go to Vancouver for a few months. I mean they said I could get 500 dollars a day for just coming and checking it out! I didn't have to choose to be in the movie I just had to come.


	31. Chapter 31: Here I Am

**Just A Kiss Chapter 31: Here I am**

**Taylor's POV:**

**1 month later**

I'd been in Vancouver for the past month and I was earning a lot of money. I would ignore Kendall's face calls but would answer his calls and texts, sometimes even emails. He didn't know I was in Vancouver. No one did except for Logan. I told Lilly I was visiting my parents for the month. So that means I was coming home for a little while. But the apartment made me depressed that Kendall wasn't there. When I was in Vancouver filming and stuff took my mind off him.

The guys had already done 40 different concerts so they were almost half way done by still had 2 months a head of them.

I told Lilly I was coming home tomorrow but really I wasn't flying home today and would be there early in the morning. I was wearing my leather jacket that I wore the day Kendall left. I was walking to the car I rented and I stuffed my hands in my pockets. I felt something cold so I took it out of my pocket.

It was a little bracelet. It had a little medal part and the rest was made of leather string. It had the word "Worldwide" on it. I knew Kendall stuffed it into my pocket the day they left. That's why he said I'll be thinking about you worldwide.

**The next day**

I got home and took a long nap. But Lilly seemed suspicious for some reason.

"How was it at your parents?" She asked.

"Ok." I said slowly.

"What did you do?" She asked again.

"I'm leaving for a while I can't be cooped up in this apartment." I said ignoring her question.

Then I quickly ran out of the apartment.

**Kendall's POV:**

Lilly was calling me for the first time in a month.

"Hey Lilly." I said awkwardly.

"Hey Kendall. I need to talk to you." She said.

"Ok. But first how's Taylor?" I asked.

"She just got back from her parents house. She's been there a month..." She said slowly.

"Oh that's- wait did you say her parents house?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah why are you so surprised?" She asked.

"Because she hates her dad and hasn't talked to her mom in months." I said starting to freak out.

"She's been acting distant." Lilly said.

"You don't think she's cheating on me do you?" I asked.

"Kendall its a possibility but Taylor doesn't sound like that." She said.

"Ok. We have to get ready for our next show so I got to go bye." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

"Lilly. She said Taylor hasn't been at the crib for a month and she lied and said she went to her parents house. What if she's cheating." I asked.

"You know she's not like that. Excuse me a moment." Logan said quickly running out of the room.

**Taylor's POV:**

I got a call from Logan.

"Taylor this is urgent!" Logan said quickly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kendall thinks your cheating!" He replied.

"What! Why would he think that!" I shouted.

"Lilly said you were away at your parents house for a month and Kendall new that wasn't true and now Lilly got him into thinking your cheating." He said with out a pause.

"Oh my God! I've been in Vancouver!" I told him.

"You what? Your doing the movie?" He asked.

"No but if I'm there I get payed 500 dollars a day! I don't even have to choose to be in the movie! If I say no I get to keep all that money and they can wait as long as I want for my decision!" I exclaimed.

"That's great but you better tell Kendall."

"Before I do I want to tell him face to face, I have a plan. But first I need you to get his mind off the subject of me cheating." I said.

"I can do that." I could tell he was smiling.

"So here's the plan." I said with a determined grin...

**Kendall's POV:**

Logan came back in and asked for the other guys to come talk to him. I wondered if something was going on. Maybe they were planning something.

I was glad our next show was playing close to home so maybe I could see Taylor. Actually I think our concert was at the place Taylor and I first met again.

I hoped she could come, but what if she got a job? She probably wouldn't be able to come watch us.

Tomorrow we'd be in San Diego, and I was really excited.

**Taylor's POV:**

So I was going to get some tickets and go to the concert today and I hoped my plan would work.

I was in the apartment looking for something to wear when Lily showed up.

"Hey Lily." I smiled.

"Hey Taylor." She said quietly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Are you cheating on my cousin?" She blurted out.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Are you?" She asked again.

"No!" I replied.

"Then where have you been?" She asked.

"Vancouver." I whispered.

"Why?" She asked to many questions.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"You better." She smiled.

"I will. I promise." I smiled back.

Since today was a hot day I wore a grey BTR t-shirt with some jean shorts. I pulled out my favorite pair of black vans and slipped them on. I grabbed my locket and already had my worldwide bracelet on. I grabbed some black sun glasses and my wallet and drove to San Diego.

I didn't have tickets yet so I didn't know how far back I'd be. When I got to the ticket both, lucky me got 6th row, middle section. So I wasn't that far away.

I quickly pulled out my phone to call Logan and walked in.

"Hey I'm here." I said.

"Great Carlos, James, and I will meet you by the concession stand and we'll talk there." He replied.

"Ok I'll meet you there." I smiled.

"See ya." He said hanging up.

I quickly moved to the concession stand and the guys were already waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said making them turn around.

"Taylor!" They said hugging me.

"Nice shirt." Logan winked.

"I know and I missed you guys!" I exclaimed.

"We missed you too." They smiled.

"So how's Kendall?" I asked.

"Messed up." They laughed.

"He's that bad?" I asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Well I was too for a while." I said.

"So what section are you in?" Carlos asked.

"Row 6 the middle section." I smiled.

"And you just bought those tickets!" James asked shocked.

"Yeah! Pretty cool right?" I asked.

"Totally!" They all said.

"Ok so we have to do sound check. Kendall's probably wondering where we are too." Logan said.

"Ok see you guys later." I smiled kissing each one on the cheek.

"See you later Taylor." They said walking to the stage.

So I had some time before the concert started so I decided to go and watch their sound check. My Uncle was a body guard today so I decided to go talk to him backstage.

"Hey Uncle Chris!" I smiled.

"Taylor how's it going?" He asked.

"Good. Same as always. My life's got a little more exciting now that I'm dating Kendall." I smiled.

"I'm glad your happy, but if he ever breaks your heart I'll break his neck." He laughed.

"Thanks but I don't see that happening. But don't tell him you saw me everyone knows I'm here but him." I smiled.

"You surprising him aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, if my plan works." I said.

"Good luck." He said. I hugged him and went to my seat.

The show was starting in about 5 minutes so it was packed. I thought there was nobody sitting by me at first until three pretty snobby looking girls came and I thought "Oh great."

I kept hearing them talking about Kendall.

"Kendall's going to pick me to be the cover girl then we'll fall in love and get married!" The leader one said.

"I so agree! You would be perfect for him. But Logan's mine." The second one said.

"You 2 have your guys but my man is James." The last one smiled.

Oh brother all three of those guys have girlfriends and I'm one of them!

Then I heard them start talking about me.

"I wonder which guy she's here for. She couldn't get one if she tried." The leader said.

"We're way prettier then her." The third one said.

"Yeah." the second one agreed.

"You know I can here you I'm not deaf." I scowled. But they were right they were prettier. I felt insecure when Kendall wasn't around, it hurt.

"Oh sweetie it's ok to be upset that you can't get Kendall." The leader sneered.

"Who said I couldn't." I muttered. I in fact did get Kendall. But now I was doubting why Kendall chose me.

I wasn't that pretty anymore from the fact I starved my self and the cuts and bruises.

The show started the guys went through 9 songs until they got to Cover Girl.

"Ok we're going to pick a special lady out there to come sing with us." They spoke into the microphones.

"Here we go there going to pick me!" The leader said. "Watch her dreams crash and burn." She giggled pointing to me.

I got a call and quickly pulled out my phone.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked.

I looked at him on stage but he couldn't see me. "Logan I can't do this." I sighed.

"I know your nervous but-"

"But nothing Logan. That's not what I mean." I yelled.

"What are you talking about then." Logan looked confused on the stage.

"Have you ever had that feeling in you gut saying, why did he pick me?" I asked a few tears in my eyes.

"Taylor everyone has that feeling sooner or later. What happened?" Logan asked.

"I'm not pretty Logan, I don't know why Kendall wants me. Tell him I love him, I'll be gone tomorrow." I cried.

"Taylor stop and don't leave this concert." Logan said jumping off the stage.

"Logan don't come find me I don't want to see Kendall." I said hanging up.

"I couldn't help but over hear you talking about people by the names of Kendall and Logan." The leader lifted her brow.

"Yeah, Logan and my boyfriend Kendall." I smiled sadly pointing to the two.

"Your his girlfriend? Yeah right." She laughed.

"You want proof, I'll give you proof." I sighed. I didn't want to do this. I got up in my chair and started yelling toward Kendall. It was hard because of all the screaming fans so I decided to call him instead.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Kendall." I smiled half-heartedly.

"What are you doing calling me I'm in the middle of a concert." He said confused.

"Well what are doing answering a call from me in the middle of your show?" I laughed.

"Good point. I miss you." He sighed.

I looked on the stage, you could tell he was in a stage of depression. "Hold on, I think I have a surprise for you." I smiled.

"How am I going to get a surprise when I'm like an hour away from you?" He asked.

"That's the surprise." I said walking to the stage.

Kendall and I made eye contact. At first he didn't believe it was me and looked away, then all his attention went back to me.

"Taylor!" He said pulling me up on the stage and hugging me.

"I think we found our girl." The guys said into the microphone.

"How have you been?" I asked concerned.

"Depressed." The guys shouted my way making me laugh.

"What made you change your mind?" Logan asked.

"The fact that I had the guts to believe what you said and probably be hated by millions of people because I'm dating Kendall Knight." I half smiled.

"True Rushers don't hate who we can't live without." Kendall smiled.

"You four are good people to know what your fan base is called." I smiled.

"Well on with the show!" James said into his microphone.

"Ok so what is your name, pretty lady." Carlos winked.

"I'm Taylor Dotson." I said sort of in a southern accent. I didn't know where that came from.

"Where are you from." James grinned.

"Well I'm originally from San Diego, but now I live in LA with the best guy in the world and his three best friends, his little sister, mom, and cousin." I smiled at Kendall.

"Sounds like a lucky guy." Kendall smiled.

"I think I'm the lucky girl." I said looking at Kendall.

"So Taylor we were all wondering, will you be the Cover Girl for the concert?" Kendall asked.

"I would love to Kenny." I smiled.

They guys started to sing my favorite song, and of course I sang with them. They had to admit I was pretty good. Singing was something I wanted my whole life, but life takes twists on you and you end up having a super star boyfriend.

We finished and the crowd was going wild and clapping.

"Thanks for coming tonight." Kendall whispered to me.

"I had a reason." I sighed.

"Wait what?" He asked confused.

"Finish this concert and I'll be backstage. My Uncle Chris is the body guard again." I said trying to get up from my seat but Kendall stopped me and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go, please." His emerald eyes were shining so bright underneath all the lights. It was a moment like this I wished he could kiss me. But he couldn't, no scratch that he wouldn't. His fans were out there, they'd hate me and get mad at him for having a girlfriend.

To my surprise he did kiss me. Under all those lights. In front of all his fans. Most of all he did that just to keep me by his side. I wasn't leaving him he knew that, but there had to be a reason he wanted that kiss.

"Please." that word ran through my brain as his lips were on mine.

He took his lips off of mine I was speechless.

"Kendall why'd you do that?" I asked shocked.

"I need you to stay with me, don't leave." He said with puppy dog eyes. The way he said need made my heart break.

"I-I-I." was all I could say.

I had to get off the stage. Everyone was starting. Some were annoyed and looked like they hated me and the rest were happy for me and Kendall.

"Kendall I have to-" I felt like I was going to faint or throw up so I ran off the stage.

I took one last look at Kendall's heart broken face and blacked out. I didn't remember anything. But heard one thing.

"She's gone." but who was it from?

**Kendall's POV:**

**4 hours later**

She left me. She's not coming back. EVER. The words of the doctors hurt me. She's gone. What was happening to me? I was bad luck. I was unwanted. Sure I was famous. I was good looking. I was one of the sweetest guys you could know. But I felt ugly, selfish, and invisible.

Taylor's words hurt me. They were her last. Not even a full sentence. Why couldn't she say I love you? Why did she have to leave my side?

Your probably wondering what happened. Well this is how you'll find out.

"Taylor Dotson." A doctor called out.

I quickly rose from my seat.

"How is she?" I asked worried.

"Kendall." He paused and sighed.

"Please don't say it." I cried.

"Kendall, she didn't make it. She's gone." His voice thick with sympathy.

"Is this a joke?" I asked.

"No Kendall. We lost her through surgery." He sighed.

"Your lying! Tell me your lying!" I screamed.

"I wish I could say I was. Kendall we finished her surgery and she wouldn't wake up. Her heart stopped and hasn't started up again." He said and I dashed for the room she was in.

There she was. Gone. In a better place. I started bawling my eyes out. What went wrong! I screamed to myself.

I lifted myself to go to Taylor's bed. I touched her, so cold. I didn't want to believe anybody. My girlfriend was still with me. She just hasn't woken up.

This can't be it! I haven't given her a promise ring, I haven't proposed to her, I haven't got married to her, I haven't had kids with her, I haven't lived my life with her! I cried hard. Tears never stopping. At that moment I wish I would died to.

I was dead. You could see me but my heart was gone. She took it with her. She took my mind with her. She took everything about me with her. I couldn't handle anything anymore. I needed to die. My point in life was no use anymore. I wasn't ever going to be happy again. My love was gone and I couldn't bring her back.

My last memory of her was her leaving me. She left me! If she didn't this couldn't of happened. I wanted our last memory to us be old and looking at each other like love at first sight. I wanted to kiss her one time. I had to.

My lips gently glided on her very cold ones. I wasn't letting go and she wouldn't be able to stop me.

I was dripping my tears on her. I was gasping for air every second. I wished her lips were moving with mine.

It freaked me out when I heard something start beeping. I looked at her monitor. Her heart was breathing fast and her eyes jolted open. Fear and pain were all I saw.

She looked a little awkward since I was sitting on her lap basically.

"Sorry." I said getting off her and on a empty part of the bed.

"What happened?" She rasped out.

"You died." I said whipping the tears from my blood shot eyes.

"I-I died?" She stuttered.

"Yes. But your here now." I smiled.

"who are you?" She asked. My heart broke.

"You don't remember me?" I asked.

"No." she said confused.

"I'm Kendall Knight." I said shaking.

"Oh from Big Time Rush? What are you doing here?" She asked. My heart started breaking into smaller pieces.

"Yeah, you seriously don't know why I'm here? Who do you know?" I asked.

"Well I know my best Friend Logan Mitchell, and his two friends Carlos Garcia and James Diamond who are like brothers to me. My best girl friend is Valyn and my other best friend is Lilly. My boyfriend is Kevin and I live in San Diego with my mom and dad." She said.

She doesn't remember me, not my mom, or my sister. She thinks Kevin's still her boyfriend? I'm terrified.

"You know you look a lot like this kid I use to like in 1st grade." she said.

"That's because I am him!" I said.

"That's impossible. I haven't seen him in 11 years." She sighed.

"That's where your mind goes messed up." I said.

"My mind is fine! You don't even know me!" She shouted.

"Yes I do! You've been my girlfriend for about 4 years now! You don't remember me, my mom, or my sister Katie. You remember my cousin Lilly though." I paused to take in a breath. "Why can't you remember me?" I asked.

"I do know you." She said.

"You just said you don't!" I remarked.

"But your Kendall Knight! Green eyes, blond, grew up in Minnesota, loves pizza to death, favorite number is 21, favorite soda is Dr. Pepper, you have the cutest dimples, you have the perfect personality, your the sweetest guy ever, your the leader, you put yourself first, you make people feel special when they don't feel like it, you love music, favorite color is green, you can play guitar, and you have a girlfriend that is just right for you!" Taylor listed off everything she knew about me.

"How did you-" I was cut off.

"Because, my boyfriend is you." She said dragging my shirt up to her so she could kiss me.

"I'll be thinking about you worldwide." She whispered.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"I remember you. Some things are a little hazy but worldwide reminded me I dumped Kevin because your my number one guy, that person who wants me not because of my looks, because I'm your cover girl. You think I'm a superstar and you ask me why don't I know." She brushed her lips over mine.

"I need to get a doctor." I said.

"what why?" She asked scared.

"They think your dead!" I said running out the door.

She wasn't gone, she was mine to keep! I though over and over in my head.

How could I keep hurting her like this, maybe I wasn't the safest person to be around...


	32. Chapter 32:Who Am I?

**Just A Kiss Chapter 32: Who Am I?**

**Taylor's POV:**

**5 months later**

Kendall got to take some time off of the tour to stay with me in the hospital. But I was out by the time he got back to being with his boys. I couldn't help but think I ruined the concert for some fans.

Well I didn't take the movie deal. I never have told Kendall about it and Logan still thinks I should.

Christmas is coming in a few weeks and I have yet to tell Kendall I'm going back to Kansas to celebrate with my family.

Lilly goes on tour for the first time in January it's going to start. She's excited but I'm sure James will miss her.

These past months have been crazy though. I got my apartment back and my mom's paying for it. My parents are getting a divorce. My dad didn't go to jail but he can't come anywhere near me or he will go to jail. Valyn and Logan made up and they're going strong.

So that's really what's happened. Oh and Kendall has been acting kind of distant but I don't know why. Maybe I'll find out.

**Kendall's POV:**

I got back from the tour to find that Taylor got a job and is acting in New Town High again. She got her apartment back. She's been spending a lot of time writing some music but doesn't seem to share it.

Her parents are getting a divorce and thank God because her dad has always hated me.

I was going to the beach today all alone because Taylor said she was filming. Logan and Valyn asked if I wanted to go with them but I just would feel like a third wheel so I'm here alone.

Since Big Time Rush was getting bigger more people started recognizing who I was. I signed many autographs and took photos. But I wasn't very happy because it was boring without Taylor.

I was just ignoring everything around me when I heard sobbing coming near me.

I didn't want to be rude and turn around and look until I felt someone come sit on my towel with me.

"Hi." She let out a sniffle.

"I thought you were filming." I told her.

"I lied." Taylor didn't lie to me like that.

"Why are you crying?" I asked looking at her.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked.

"Like the pier?" I asked.

"That would work." She tried to smile but failed.

The pier was only a few minutes away by walking so we got there fast.

"What's wrong?" I asked her taking her hand in mine.

"K-Kendall I, I don't know who I am." She said crying into my shirt.

"Your Taylor Dotson silly." I hugged her.

"No I'm not, I don't know anymore." She cried.

"Why do you mean?" I asked looking at her eyes.

"Kenny." She paused. "I don't know my real father."

"Are you serious? That man who's caused you so much trouble isn't your father?" I asked.

"Kendall my dad's somewhere on this planet and I don't have a clue where he is." Her eyes were dry. No tears left.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"The hospital. I took some tests and they asked me who my father was and they said are DNA was no where the same but we are related." She sighed.

"We'll figure this out, together. I promise." I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you. For being supportive." She smiled.

"Anything for you." I smiled back.

"I'm sorry I lied about filming, I just didn't want to tell you on the phone before I got the results." She said taking my hand and started walking back down the pier.

"It's fine I'm glad you came and told me in person. When are you going to start looking?" I asked.

"Around Christmas." She said.

"Christmas is in 2 weeks. I'm going to be in Minnesota." I told her.

"I know Kendall. I'm not going to be in L.A. either." She sighed.

"Yeah your coming with me right." I said.

"No, Kenny I'm going home." I could tell she was scared to tell me.

"Your going, home? And where is that?" I asked.

"Kendall you know where home is. I leave in a week." She had tears in her eyes.

"Your, going back to Kansas." I said stopping dead in my tracks.

"Yeah. I'm going to figure out who my father is Kendall." She tried to smile.

"I'm coming with you." I said serious.

"Kendall, don't do this. I'm not letting you miss another Minnesota Christmas." She said.

"Minnesota can wait, the girl that I might be with forever, can't." I tried smiling. "Besides, Kansas has real snow too."

She let out a small laugh. "Make sure it's ok with your family first, please."

"I will." I smiled.

**Taylor's POV:**

Kendall followed me back to my apartment. I was glad he was so supportive of me trying to find my real dad. Hell, my mon didn't even know that Dave wasn't my real dad.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"No thanks." He smiled. "Are you?"

"A little but I can wait." I smiled.

"No if your hungry I'll make you something." He said looking in my fridge.

"Kendall I'm really fine. I'm back to my same weight so chill." I laughed.

"Do you have any family photos we could start with?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeah follow me." I lead him up to the attic which was really nice to call and attic.

I had two boxes full of pictures.

"Is this your Uncle Chris?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. He's my best friend. Always was when I was little." I smiled.

"You look like him." He smiled back.

"Everyone asked if he was my dad. I would say no. And I would tell them who was my dad." I laughed. "I look nothing like Dave. I don't know why I never thought of that."

Kendall pulled a picture out of his pocket. "If my dad was here right now, he would of been proud I ended up with you Tay." Kendall smiled.

"Is that a picture of him?" I asked pointing to the paper in Kendall's hands.

"Yeah, it's all I really had left." There was a tear in His eye.

"You had his smile, and his eyes." I smiled.

"I-it was hard, ya know. To talk about him around family. They remind me how much I looked like him. How my personality was like him." He paused. More tears in his eyes. "Eventually, it all stopped. No one would tell me anything anymore. It never got easier."

"Your dad, he was like my dad Kendall. I liked him better than Dave. And when I found out what happened. It hurt Kendall. It made me feel like my dad died too." I started to tear up a little.

I knew Kendall's dad. When we were little. He treated me like his own. He was the nicest man.

"He's proud of you Kendall." I smiled.

"I just wish he were here to tell me that." Kendall sighed.

"He's watching over you. Don't forget he never stopped loving you. You'll see him again." I smiled.

"And we'll find your dad too." He wiped his tears away.

"Yeah. I hope." I said.

"Who's this?" Kendall asked pulling out a little picture.

I glanced at it and more tears started forming in my eyes.

"That's my brother." I smiled tears coming down my face.

"You have a brother?" Kendall asked surprised.

"Had. He was killed." I paused. "Drunk driver. He was walking home from a friends house. The driver hit him. K-Kendall, I watched my brother die." I cried.

"Oh my God I didn't know." Kendall said hugging me tightly.

"I-I saw it happen. The car hit him and he flew. The car didn't stop to see if he was alright. Just kept going. He was only 11 when it happened. Didn't even get to live his life. I was about 4 or 5 at the time. A year after you moved to Kansas. You were the one who kept my mind off him." I smiled a little through tears.

"That happened 13 years ago?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. He'd be 24 today." I smiled.

"You mean-" I cut him off.

"Today's his birthday." I smiled.

"Wow. What was his name?" Kendall was so interested to know who my brother was.

"Cody." I smiled. "Cody Lee Dotson."

"You look like him." Kendall starred at the picture. "You have his eyes. His facial structure. And his hair color."

"I was always reminded of how beautiful my eyes were. I always replied, just like my brothers. It cheered me up to know I had something to remember him by." My eyes shined at that moment.

"My dad, he wanted me to give you this." Kendall pulled out a box. "He said give it to the person you know is the one." He opened the boy to reveal a beautiful gold ring. Engraved with something.

"Kendall it's beautiful. What does it say?" I asked.

"Read it." He smiled handing it to me.

**It read:**

**Taylor, treat my boy right.**

**And the inside:**

**Love, Keenan Knight**

"Kendall this-" He stopped me.

"He always knew you were the one." Kendall smiled.

I started crying. Kendall's dad always knew he would end up with me. Keenan was a great man. He was Kendall's dad and I know how much he wishes he were here.

"I'm sorry Kendall." I said.

"About what?" He was confused.

"That your dad's never going to see you grow up, he's not going to meet your wife, he's not going to meet his grandchildren." I hugged Kendall so tight.

"I'll get through it Tay, just like how you got through with Cody." He said.

"Ok." I sighed.

"He's watching me. He's probably ecstatic I gave you that ring." Kendall laughed.

"My mom said my dad gave me this when I was born."I said looking through the box to find a little bear.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked.

"No what?" I asked.

"We can get checked for finger prints!" Kendall said excitedly. "Did you touch it a lot?"

"Actually, never." I said slowly.

"We're one step closer." Kendall was truly happy.

"Let's go down stairs." I said running down stairs with a tape.

"Why?" Kendall followed me.

"Home video." I smiled.

"Hold on let's watch that later. Why don't we go out to eat." He asked.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

**Kendall's POV:**

I drove to a diner not to far from the Palm Woods. Logan and Carlos said they had pretty good food. So just for something simple I took her there.

We got a booth to sit at and a lady came and gave us our menus.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A salad would be nice." She smiled.

"Ok two salads and two Dr. Peppers?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

I ordered and we talked and waited for our food. Taylor still seemed a little bit off. She would keep starring at something.

Our food finally arrived and she picked up her fork and was a little better.

**Taylor's POV:**

I didn't feel right for some reason. I wasn't to worried about it. But I saw a boy a few years older than me, looked really familiar.

I was ok till he got up so I could see him better.

That's when it hit me. I froze, dropped my fork. And that day went over and over in my head. Never stopping. I couldn't hear anyone. I could only see Kendall worrying and the boy, walking my way.

"Are you ok?" Those three words were all I heard.

I looked into those green eyes and my mind went blank.


	33. Chapter 33: I Thought

**Just A Kiss Chapter 33: I Thought...**

**Taylor's POV:**

"Are you ok?" It rung through my mind.

I was speechless. But I managed.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked the stranger.

"Ok." He felt awkward. Kendall was confused too.

I went to a different booth so we were out of ear shot.

"What do you want?" The boy asked confused.

"Can I ask what your name is?" I asked.

"My names Colt." He said shaking my hand awkwardly.

"Middle name?" I asked.

"Lee." He was nervous.

"Last name?" I asked again.

"Road." He said.

This didn't make sense. He looked so much like him. Eyes, hair, everything.

"When's your birthdate?" I asked.

"Today." He was getting use to the strange questions.

"How old are you?" I was suspicious.

"24." He smiled.

"Any siblings." I was confused now.

"Not that I know of." Now he was calm.

"Parents names?" I was asking to much.

"Lisa and Chris." He smiled again.

"Medical records?" I was getting personal now.

"I got hit by a car." He said slow.

"How long ago?" This was really it.

"13 years ago." He was a little scared now.

"You were 11 correct." I said.

"Yeah." He said flatly.

"Walking home from a friends house." I added more information.

"How did you-" I cut him off.

"Your him. This can't be." I watched my life pass by.

"Are you ok?" He asked. My face started to get pale.

I ran to the bathroom and felt like throwing up. I had the most gut wrenching feeling ever. I didn't feel right. Nothing was right.

I walked back out. The boy didn't leave.

"Hi." I said sitting back down.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. Would you be if you found out your brother could still be alive?" I asked.

"I don't understand." He said.

"Hi I'm Taylor Dotson. I'm sorry about all the questions it's just, you look a lot like my brother." I told him.

"I don't know..." He said slowly.

"Yeah my brother Cody. Well he's suppose to be dead, but I'm not really sure anymore." I sighed.

"I have to leave." He said.

"Wait here's my number. Call me when you can meet me sometime." I smiled.

"Ok." He said.

"Thank you. For having time to listen to me." I said.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked before leaving.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I hope your happy." He smiled.

"I am." I said.

"I'll see you around." He said walking out the door.

"We'll see." I whispered to myself.

Kendall walked over to me.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Someone I thought I knew." I sighed.

We ate the rest of our meal and left.

Colt. He is my brother, he has to be. Who else could he be? There was more I didn't know about myself, I'm just going to have to find out.

**Kendall's POV:**

Taylor was acting weird. She was paralyzed. It's like she saw a ghost.

1 Week Later

Taylor was going to Kansas today and my mom aloud me to go with her. After all I am 18 and I'm a legal adult.

"Be safe ok." My mom said hugging me goodbye.

"We will Mom." I smiled.

"Have a good time in Minnesota guys." Taylor was saying bye to Logan and Carlos.

"Bye big brother." My little sister Katie said.

"Bye baby sister." I said with a hug.

"Have a good time Kendall." James and Lilly said coming up for a hug.

"Bye Katie." Taylor said.

Then her phone rang.

"Excuse me." Taylor said walking to the car and answering the call.

I was close enough to hear her side of the conversation.

"Yeah we're leaving now." She paused. "Ok love you too. See you soon." And she hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My cousin." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"Ok bye guys." I said hopping in the driver side.

We drove to the air port and were on our way to Kansas.

6 hours later

"We will arrive at our destination in a few minutes." A lady over the intercom said.

Six hours of sleeping on that plane really gets to you. I hurt all over on my body. Taylor was looking through some papers. I didn't know what they were about.

"We have landed folks." The intercom came on again.

"Time to meet my family Ken." Taylor said.

We walked out of the plane and got into the pick up area and got our stuff.

Then we rented a car and drove to an exit to her cousin's house.

"Almost there." She smiled.

I could tell she was happy to be home, heck I was too! This place had great memories. My dad was alive through the time I lived here.

We pulled up in the drive way. They had real snow! We were bundled up with layers too.

"Taylor's home!" I heard someone say.

"And she brought someone!" Another voice.

A bunch of people walked out to our car.

"Hey guys." Taylor smiled.

"Taylor! How are you baby?" An older lady asked. I was guessing her grandma.

"I'm good Grandma." She smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Taylor." A good looking guy came up to her. About our age maybe older.

"Dart. You haven't changed a bit." She smiled.

"Who's this guy?" Dart asked.

"Well guys this is my boyfriend Kendall Knight." She still had a smile in her face and came to me so I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Kendall Knight? You mean, from Big Time Rush!" A girl also about our age, a few years younger said.

"Yeah him." Taylor laughed in her adorable way.

"Kendall this is my cousin, Kam." She said pointing to the girl.

"H-h-hi!" She managed to squeal out.

"Hey." I smiled shaking her hand.

"Kendall Knight just touched me... I'm never washing my hand again." She laughed strangely and I had an ok, awkward moment.

"Dart this is Kendall." Taylor said pulling Dart up to her. "Kendall this is my older cousin Darton."

"Hey nice to meet you." I said.

"Yeah." He said walking away.

I gave Taylor a face like what did I do?

"That's just Dart. Don't worry about it." She reassured me.

"Uncle Chris!" She said running up to a tall man that looked a lot like her.

"Hello Taylor." He said giving her a hug.

"I didn't know you would be here." She smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled back.

We all headed inside after meeting everyone. We brought all our luggage in the big house. Our room was cabin like. Warm, cozy, and had a fire place.

Her grandma led us to this big room where everyone gathered.

All of a sudden a boy burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, weathers pretty bad." He said.

Taylor stood up. She looked sick.

"Excuse me." She said trailing out of the room.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'll go see if she's ok." Dart and I said at the same time and he glared at me.

"Let Kendall she is his girlfriend." One of her aunts said.

So I went to check on her. She was in our room, sitting on the bed, looking at a picture.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I just, don't know what's going on." She sighed.

"Who's the picture of?" I asked.

"Cody. I just-" She trailed off.

"You just?" I asked.

"Hold on." She walked out of the room.

**Taylor's POV:**

I ran out of the house.I knew exactly where I was going. It wasn't to far away.

I reached the gates. The same rusty color they always were.

It was open so I walked through. It was really cold and I was wearing a black beanie, some light skinny jeans, and a white coat.

I was walking through the snow in my black boots. I forgot where it was.

Until I remember the place I was looking for.

I walked to a tall tree with a grave stone by it. My brother's.

**I read in fine print:**

** Cody Lee Dotson**

** 1987- 1998**

** Loving son and brother**

**My brothers buried, right here.**

I crouched down to touch the stone. My fingers trembled as they swiftly swept across. I didn't know how long it was since anyone was at my brothers grave.

I had a white rose in my hand. His favorite. It'd always been my favorite too. Every day I'd come here and put a white rose on his grave. I wouldn't let Kendall follow me home after school. I would tell him I'd meet him later.

He was my world.

"Taylor." That voice, so familiar.

"Yeah." I didn't turn around.

"Are you ok." He asked.

"No. Who are you?" I was confused but I turned around.

"You probably remember me from a week ago." He said coming closer.

"Colt. Yeah I remember you." I said.

"Yeah that's me." He smiled.

"How do you know my family?" I asked.

"I'm not from LA." He admitted.

"That still doesn't explain to me why you look like him." I pointed to my brother's grave.

"I can explain." He said.

"Ok, explain to me why you know my family." I said.

"You see I am your brother I'm just not Cody." He explained.

"Your my brother? Why haven't I heard of you?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad had to put me up for adoption.I was adopted by someone special. Cody and I were twins." He said.

"I had twin brothers?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. That's why at the diner it seemed like I was Cody." He said.

"But why would your middle name be Lee too?" I asked.

"When I turned 18 I legally changed my middle name to Lee because I wanted something to do with Cody." I smiled.

"I can't believe I have a brother still." I muttered but Colt heard me.

"Believe it." He smiled holding on to my arms.

I quickly hugged him. A tear slipping down my face.

"How long have you known?" I asked still hugging him.

"Known what?" He asked.

"That your my brother." I sighed.

"My whole life." He still had a tight grip around me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"That Mom and Dad gave you up and that I'm just now finding you." A few more tears slipping down.

"You know I could of found you 6 years ago." He said.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"I thought you might be happy. I thought you might of found that someone to make you happy." He smiled.

"You mean Kendall. You should of found me. Nothing took my mind off my brothers death. And to know that I still have a brother." I smiled.

"I know but Kendall makes you happy. I can see you together for a long time." He smiled.

"I miss him." I whispered.

"Cody?" He asked.

"Yeah. He was all I had left. Mom ignored me. Dad was barley around." I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Colt, who's my dad?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know-" He drifted off.

"Dave's not my dad." I said.

"I know who is." He smiled.

"Please tell me, I've grown up not knowing my dad." I said.

"But he's know your his daughter. Come on I'll show you him." He said kissing my fore head.

"I'll meet you at the gate, I have to do something first." I said.

"Ok." He said walking away.

I turned towards Cody's grave.

"Hey Cody. I miss you a lot." I laughed whipping a tear away. "I hope your enjoying it up there. I wish you were here. Bet you've never met your twin brother. If only you were here to meet Kendall. Don't worry he's taking good care of me. Were just right for each other. I know that you've probably changed a lot. I mean I was only about 6 when I saw you and you were 11. I know your probably upset I haven't come to see you for a few years now. But your happy up there and I'm happy down here. I love you big brother." I said blowing a kiss to the grave stone. "I want you to have something. It's the little bracelet you gave me before you died in the hospital. So here it is." I placed my favorite bracelet on his grave where no one would take it or it would disappear.

I turned around, Kendall was right behind me.

"You miss him don't you." He said hugging me.

"Yeah but your here." I smiled.

"I'll always be here." He smiled back.

"That's what I want." I said.

He gently kissed me.

"I love you." I muttered against his lips.

"I love you too." He said taking my hand and taking me to the front of the gates.

We walked back to the house really fast. I wanted to meet my dad.

"Hey guys were back!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey dad." Colt said.

"Hi Colt." My uncle Chris smiled.

"Wait he's the guy who adopted you!" I said.

"Not only that." Colt said.

"Taylor can I talk to you and Colt alone?" Uncle Chris asked.

"Yeah we can go in a different room." I said walking out of the room.

"So you wanted to know who your real dad is." Uncle Chris said.

"Yeah, do you know?" I asked.

"Well yes we do know but we don't know how your going to take it." Colt said.

"Just tell me! I've grown up my whole life without him!" I yelled.

"You actually know him. He's protected you from a lot of things." Colt said.

"Who is it!" I asked.

"Taylor," Uncle Chris paused. "I'm your father."

"What?" I asked.

**To be continued...**


	34. Chapter 34: Just A Dream

**Just A Kiss Chapter 34: Just A Dream**

**Taylor's POV:**

"What?" I asked shocked.

I gasped for air and opened my eyes.

It was just a dream? How much of it was reality?

Kendall was asleep next to me. Part of the reality I could figure out was that we were in Kansas. I could tell because of the little, cozy, cabin like surroundings.

I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I turned on the foucet to cold and splashed some water on my face.

I dried it with a towel and walked slowly out of the bathroom.

Not many people were staying here. Everyone lived near. I'm pretty sure it was just my Grandma, Uncle Chris, Colt, Darton, Kam, and Kendall and I.

I peered through one of the guest rooms to see who was there. Uncle Chris.

I walked to another one. Darton and Kam.

And another. The last one was empty. Where was Colt? Colt was real, right? Was Uncle Chris my dad?

I thought of something. I rushed to my grandmas office and sat in a chair by a desk with a computer.

I clicked on the internet link and started typing in .

It slowly loaded and then I typed in Colt Lee Road.

It came up with a twitter profile. His picture of him, exactly how he looked.

**He tweeted just minutes ago:**

Stuck in LA. Dad's in Kansas and I have no plans for Christmas.

What! He's not here! Oh my God! What do I do. What if my dream is a reality and I'm figuring out who I am by details? What if Chris is really my dad, and Colt is really my brothers twin?

I could figure everything out in the morning. Kendall needs sleep and I don't want to wake him. I silently walked back to our room and laid back down.

"Are you ok Tay?" Kendall asked.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"Almost two weeks, 2 more days till Christmas." He said.

"Oh my God!" I whispered.

"Is everything ok?" He asked again.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered kissing my forehead.

He rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Making me fall into a much needed rest.

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up the next morning. My arms still rapped around Taylor.

I smelt something delicious coming from somewhere in the house.

I slowly unwrapped my arms from Taylor. I was just wearing some shorts so I looked for a t-shirt in my suitcase.

I grabbed a plain blue shirt and walked out of the room. I found the kitchen easily by following the smell.

Taylor's grandma made breakfast and everyone was already awake.

"Where's Taylor?" Dart asked.

"Sleeping, she had a ruff night." I said.

"What did you do to her!" He yelled.

"Nothing! Seemed like she had a nightmare or a strange dream." I said with a yawn.

"Well I'll go wake her up. She doesn't like missing breakfast." Her grandma said.

I took a seat across from Kammy who was starring at me strangely.

I coughed making her snap out of it and start eating again.

Taylor's grandma came back shortly after with Taylor.

"Morning hun." She said kissing me. "Morning everybody."

I put some food on her plate. Knowing exactly what she likes and exactly the right amount.

"Thanks Kenny." She smiled.

"Anything for you." I smiled back.

We had a big conversation with the rest of who was here and ate our breakfast.

"Kendall can I talk to you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." i followed her back to our room. "Talk to me."

"I think I know who my father is, and I think I have a brother." She said confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I had a dream last night. There was this boy, Colt. He said he was my brothers twin. He got adopted and he told me my dad is my Uncle Chris." She wouldn't make eye contact. " Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Your not crazy. For all we know your dream could be real life." I said.

"Kendall, last night I looked him up. He has a twitter. He said his dad is in Kansas and he has no plans." She said.

"And?" I asked.

"I was thinking about inviting him to come here." She said.

"That's a good way to start." I said.

"Kendall have I been to the cemetery since I've been here?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"Get dressed I know what we're doing today." She said.

She grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. So I grabbed some clothes and looked for a different bathroom.

Turns out her grandma has 5 bathrooms!

I quickly took a shower and put some jeans, a t-shirt, sweatshirt, vans, and a beanie on.

I walked out of the bathroom and Taylor was wearing, a black beanie, some light skinny jeans, a white coat, and some boots.

"Hey are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah where are we going?" I asked.

"The cemetery." She said and walked out.

We walked for about 5 minutes and came to a rusty looking gate.

"We're here." She whispered.

She walked like she knew where everything was. Then we got to a stone and she stopped.

It was her brothers. All I could see was Cody Lee Dotson.

She walked up to it and touched it. Her hands glided across. She then felt the top. She had something in her hands.

"How is this possible?" She whispered.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I haven't been here once?" She asked.

"Nope." I said slowly.

She crouched down and brushed the snow away.

There in front of her was a white rose. Not dying. It was like it was brand new.

"K-Kendall, I brought this white rise here in my dream." She stuttered.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"And I left this Bracelet here. It's exactly where I put it." She said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's like my life has already been played out." She said.

"How can that be possible?" I asked.

"We have to leave now!" She said.

She ran all the way back, I was close behind.

"Uncle Chris?" She yelled.

"Taylor I'm in here!" He yelled back.

She ran up and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Uncle Chris, are you my dad?" She asked.

"I-um... Yeah I am. How did you-" Taylor cut him off.

"What the hell is going on!" She shouted. "Uncle-dad do you have an adopted son?"

"Yes I told you about Colt didn't I?" He asked.

"You've never mentioned his name but I know it. Does he happen to be my brother's twin?" She asked.

"How did you-" Taylor cut him off again.

"What's going on? How is this happening? Is this a joke?" She was starting to scare me.

"Taylor calm down." I said taking hold of her wrists.

"Your right. Gotta stay calm." She said.

"Taylor can you do me a favor?" Her grandma said walking in.

"Yeah grandma, what is it?" She asked.

"Could you run to the store and get me some flower for my cookies?" She asked.

"Yeah I can do that." She said grabbing the car keys.

"I'll come with you." I said.

"Let her go alone, she needs to cool down." Her dad said.

She walked out the door and I watched her drive away.

**Taylor's POV:**

I started driving to the store. Except I forgot where to go so I grabbed my phone a texted Kendall.

**Taylor: Ask gram for directions to store**

**Kendall: ok**

**Taylor: thanks**

**Kendall: keep going straight then take a right turn at the first intersection and your there**

**Taylor: ok**

**Kendall: are you ok now?**

I was about to respond keeping my eyes on the road and texting him back "yes".

Until I remembered something.

My dream from last night flashed by me.

I looked up. A semi coming right at me.

All of a sudden I heard a smash.

**Kendall's POV:**

I asked Taylor if she was alright now. I was starting to get worried after she didn't text back for 10 minutes.

"Kendall could you call Taylor and see where she is?" Her grandma asked me.

"Yeah." I said quickly dialing the number.

No answer.

"She didn't answer." I said worried.

"How long has she been gone?" He grandma asked me.

"30 minutes." I said.

"It only takes 5 minutes to get there and it shouldn't take that long to get 1 item." Her grandma told me.

"Shouldn't we go look for her?" I panicked.

"Give it a little longer, I'm sure she's fine." She said.

I waited for 20 more minutes and I couldn't take it.

"I'm going to look for her." I said running out the door.

I had no car so I had to walk. But instead of walking I ran.

I ran for about 5 minutes until I saw some pieces of glass in front of my feet.

Oh God no! I started running even faster. As I got closer I saw the crash big semi on top if a small vehicle.

My heart beat so many times.

I ran to the crash. Police and ambulance surrounded the scene.

I tried running to get to the car.

"Sir stay back." A officer said.

"No!" I yelled.

I jumped the yellow fencing. I ran right to the little car.

Why wasn't anyone doing anything to help.

I ripped the door open and saw someone laying in the drivers seat.

It was Taylor and my heart stopped.

All the sounds around me stopped I couldn't hear a word and it felt like slow motion.

I slowly got to where Taylor was and tried unbuckling her seat. It was stuck but I managed.

Her white coat was blood red and her jeans stained. Her face was cut up with shards of glass and her hair had some blood oozing.

I was getting my clothes all bloody but it didn't matter. I brought her out on the street and ripped her coat open to see if I could hear a heart beat.

There was a heart beat! I was over joyed.

I started mouth to mouth just to get some more oxygen in her lungs.

"Come on Taylor! Don't loose the beat." I yelled.

It took me 10 minutes of trying to get some oxygen in her. Her heart beat when up really high and her eyes jumped open.

"Kendall." She said coughing out blood.

"Oh my God! Your ok!" I shouted rapping my arms around her.

"Kendall that hurts." She whispered.

"Come on we need to get you to a hospital." I said picking her up.

"I need an ambulance now!" I shouted.

A bunch of people started rushing to us and they took Taylor on a gurney.

"Here we'll give you a lift." A nurse said.

"Thank you." I said following her.

Taylor's phone was still in the car and they handed it to me, it wasn't completely damaged. A few dents and cracks here and there. Here grandma was just calling her.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Taylor?" She asked.

"No it's Kendall." I said.

"Oh good you found Taylor, are you both coming home right now?" She asked.

"That's actually not possible." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"We're going to the hospital." I said.

"Oh my goodness is everything alright?" She asked.

"Taylor was in a car accident, but she's alive but I don't know what's going to happen at the hospital." I said.

"Oh goodness, we're all coming soon. Stay calm Hun." She said.

"Yes Mam." I said hanging up.

We arrived at a hospital after driving for about 20 minutes. Taylor was struggling to keep oxygen going through her.

The nurses rushed her into the hospital. I wasn't going to fight with them I just stayed back and waited.

Her family came within 30 minutes.

"How's my baby?" Her dad asked.

"I don't know they haven't said anything." I said pacing back and forth.

I was still covered in blood and I had some cuts from the shards of glass and part of the blood on my was my own.

"Shouldn't you get cleaned up?" Darton retorted.

"I don't have any clothes. And I'm fine." I said.

Her dad came up to me. "This is your blood isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah." I said looking down to the ground. I had a gash in my forehead.

"And this is all hers." He said pointing to my clothes.

"Most." I sighed.

"Were going to get you cleaned up ok." He said. I nodded in agreement but I still had a fear of hospitals.

Some nurses took me to get some fresh clothes. I had to wear scrubs since I had nothing else.

"Your ok to go sit with your family." She said.

"They're not my family, there my girlfriends." I said.

"Well your girlfriend is lucky to have a guy like you, she could of been dead before we would of got to her." She said.

"What's life without risk?" I smiled.

"The doctor wants to speak with you about Taylor ok hun?" She said.

"Ok thanks." I said and a man walked in.

"Hello you must be Kendall." He said shaking my hand.

"The one and only." I smiled.

"Ok so I'm here to talk to you about Mrs. Dotson." He said.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She's doing just fine." He smiled.

"What are her injures?" I asked.

"Some ribs are broken, her right arm, left wrist, she has a lot of cuts and bruises, and she has a concussion." He finished.

"Does she need any medication or will she be staying here long?" I asked.

"You actually have a choice. We can put her through surgery or not. If we do there's a chance she might not make it through. But if we don't do the surgery she has a bigger risk of her heart giving out." He said.

"She could still die!" I yelled.

"Yes, What's it going to be Kendall? Put her through surgery or risk it?" He asked.

**What do I do?**


	35. Chapter 35: Life or Death

**Just A Kiss Chapter 35: Life or Death**

**Kendall's POV:**

I paced back and forth. What the hell do I do! I have no clue what would be better for her.

A doctor was in the room with me. He looked about my age a few years older probably. His name was Dustin. Glasses, beard. Really nice guy.

"Dustin what do I do?" I panicked.

"If you don't know why don't you ask her?" He said.

"Wait, she's awake?" I asked.

"Last time I checked." He said.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Yeah follow me." He said.

He took me to a room.

"Feel free to go in when your ready." He patted my back.

"Are you coming in with me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

I slowly opened the door and there was Taylor. She turned my way and smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Dotson how are you doing?" Dustin asked.

"Good." She said.

"Someone's here to see you." Dustin said.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hi." She said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I hurt in places, but I know I'm lucky." She said.

"I have a question for you." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you want surgery?" I asked.

"Will it keep me alive?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"Maybe? I don't know if I'm going to live?" She asked.

"No. Not even me." I sighed.

"But your the doctor! Shouldn't doctors know what's going to happen to your patients!" She yelled.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You heard me." She said.

"But I'm not- Dustin!" I yelled.

"Calm down Kendall!" He said.

"She doesn't know who I am!" I shouted.

"Who are you!" Taylor yelled.

"Your boyfriend!" I said.

"Why don't I remember anything!" She started to cry.

I came to her side.

"You'll remember me in time. Won't she Dustin?" I asked.

"After surgery her memory should come back." He said.

"What if it doesn't!" I said.

"What's the percent of me dying through surgery?" Taylor butted in.

"5 out of 10 people have died." Dustin said.

"So she could make it 6!" I yelled.

"Calm down! Just believe it will go fine!" Dustin yelled.

"What if everything's not fine! I'll never be able to get over myself if she dies!" I yelled.

As soon as I said that another guy came in.

"Ok we need to do the surgery right now if that's the option." He said.

I looked towards Taylor to see what she would say.

"I want to do the surgery, as long as I remember my boyfriend and everything about him." She said looking at me. I smiled.

"Ok let's go then." He said and rolled her out of the room.

"Dustin how long will the surgery take?" I asked.

"At least 4 hours." He sighed.

"4 hours! What the heck!" I yelled.

"Just calm down. We'll do all we can. You should go home and rest." He said.

"I'll calm down but there's no way I'm leaving." I said.

"Ok just relax and don't worry." He said.

I went back to the waiting room. Taylor's family was already gone. So I was all alone.

I sat patiently for a good hour and then I started to get a little irritated.

At first I sat like a normal person as the second hour of waiting was coming by, I sat upside down.

As the third hour came I switched positions again and I was laying awkwardly in the chair.

Finally the fourth hour came and I was upside down again after I saw a hyper Dustin running my way.

I didn't kind of a flip out of the chair and turned to him.

"Kendall I have news!" He said.

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"Well..." He drifted off.

"Dustin I'm getting a little irritated just tell me!" I said angrily.

"Well then! We were in about the second hour or so and Taylor woke up-" I stopped him.

"Dustin why are you telling me this! Is she ok?" I shouted.

"Shhh! I'm not done. She started panicking and bleeding really bad because she was freaking out so much." He said.

"What!" I said.

"Shut up I'm not done! Then we started talking about you and she calmed down and we were able to put her back to sleep." He said.

"But-" I said.

"Still not done! Anyway Kendall 5 out of 10!" He said excitedly.

"5 out of 10?" I asked.

"5 out of 10!" He repeated.

"Wait 5. Out of 10." I said dazed.

"Yeah." He smiled.

I ran to the room and threw the door open.

She was sitting there. Eyes wide open. Perfectly fine.

"Kendall!" She shouted.

"Taylor!" I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

She began crying. "I didn't want to leave you Kenny." She cried into my chest.

"Don't worry. Your here." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For making you so worried about me." She sighed.

"Don't be sorry about anything." I said.

"But I-" I cut her off.

"But nothing I'll love you forever." I smiled.

"I'll love you forever too." She smiled back.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and it read 11:59.

"One minute till Christmas." I said.

Then Dustin barged in with his hands behind his back.

"I have a surprise for the lovely couple." He took his arms from behind his back. It was a missile toe.

"Merry Christmas Taylor." I smiled.

"Merry Christmas Kendall." She smiled back.

And we kissed right as it turned midnight.

Dustin left shortly after we were kissing.

Taylor had to stay at the hospital so I stayed with her. I moved into the bed with her and she cuddled up to me.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. Forever & Always." I smiled and whispered back.

"Promise." She asked.

"Promise." I said.

I started singing Cover Girl to her. She fell asleep shortly after. It was a perfect way for us to spend Christmas alone.

We left Kansas a few days later. Taylor still hasn't met her brother. She just wants to relax for a little while.

Lilly is going on tour soon. Gustavo is really working her hard and she comes home exhausted.

Taylor's been at her apartment. She hasn't visited lately but I go over there.

One day I went over there to visit.

I unlocked the door using the key Taylor gave me. She was sleeping on the couch, wearing a sweatshirt I left a while ago.

I grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid it on her.

I sat on the floor, bored. I turned on the t.v. to see if anything interesting was on.

Nothing.

Not one good show. I just decided to get some rest so I grabbed a few blankets and laid them on the floor and drifted into a deep sleep.

**Taylor's POV:**

My eyes shot open. Another dream. I was starting to get scared. My dreams happened to be coming true. What if this one did too. I have to keep Kendall close, so I won't get hurt.

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up and Taylor wasn't on the couch anymore. I think she was in the kitchen. I smelt something good.

I walked into the kitchen to see Taylor making some breakfast. I must of spent the night because last night it was later and now it's morning.

"Morning Kendall." She smiled.

"Morning Taylor." I said coming up to her for a kiss.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Starving!" I replied.

She gave me a plate and just said to grab whatever.

She only took a little bit of eggs, bacon, and half a piece of toast.

"Lilly's leaving today." I said.

"Really? We should go over there and say goodbye." She said.

"Ok let's shower and get ready first." I said.

"Do you want to go first?" She asked.

"No I'll wait till your done." I smiled.

"Ok." She said and walked to the bathroom.

I waited till she was ready and out of the shower and I went in.

I slid my jeans back on and went to ask Taylor if she had any shirts I left here.

I walked out of the bathroom and she was sitting on her bed. Playing with her phone.

"Hey do you have one of my shirts here?" I asked.

She was checking me out. She could see my abs perfectly.

"Taylor are you checking me out?" I smirked.

"No I just, sorta." She bit her bottom lip.

I walked over to her bed and sat by her.

"Do you have one of my shirts?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She grinned. She pulled me on top of her and started kissing me. Her hands were on my chest.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered almost out of breath.

She started kissing me again. Her hands got tangled in my hair. My hands were around her waist.

"If we want to see Lilly we have to go now." I said.

"Right. Here's one of your sweatshirts but all your shirts are in the wash." She said throwing me a sweatshirt.

I didn't have a clean shirt to wear so I just wore the sweatshirt and pulled on my vans and walked to the door.

It wasn't cold in LA that much so we only wore sweatshirts.

The sweatshirt I was wearing was a v-neck so you could somewhat see more skin than usual.

We drove the Palm Woods and we made it just in time.

"Hey Lilly leaving already?" I asked.

"Yeah I have to meet Gustavo at the studio." She sighed.

"Bye Lilly I'll miss you!" Taylor said hugging Lilly tightly.

"Said goodbye to James?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She sighed again.

"Don't worry it'll be over before you know it." I said.

"Thanks Kendall." She smiled.

" See you soon Lilly Billy." I said hugging her.

"Ok see you all soon. I'll call you too." She said jumping in the pick up car.

As she was leaving a group of kids darted our way.

"Your Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush!" A little girl said.

"And your Taylor Dotson from New Town High!" A little boy said.

"Yeah that's us." I smiled.  
>"Can we get some autographs and pictures with you guys?" They asked.<p>

"Sure." Taylor smiled.

After we were done there was this shy little boy hiding behind a bush with a tree hat.

Taylor walked over to him and brought him over with us to the group.

"What's your name cutie?" She asked.

"Logan." He blushed.

"Hi Logan I'm Taylor." She smiled at him.

The little kid looked a lot like our Logan he even acted as shy as he was when we met.

"You look a lot like Logan Mitchell you know that." I smiled.

"My mommy tells me that." He said.

"What's your mommy's name?" Taylor asked him.

"Valerie." He said.

"She's lucky to have a cutie like you." Taylor smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you have a daddy?" I asked.

"Yup!" He got really happy all of a sudden.

"Does he have a name?" Taylor asked.

"Logan!" He smiled.

"How old are you?" I asked.

He held up 4 fingers. Then ran away.

"Do you think he's Logan's?" I asked Taylor.

"How old is Logan?" She asked.

"He's 20. Yeah he's older than me." I said.

"Do you think he had a kid at 17?" She asked.

"Hard to say. But the little boy looks a lot like him." I said.

"Why don't we go talk to him." She said.

Logan was going to the park today according to everyone. So we went to talk to him.

He was there, with Valyn. He also had the little boy.

"Hey Logan." Taylor said.

"Oh. Hi guys." Logan said nervously.

"Logan. Is he your son?" I asked.

"Yes. But no." He said.

"Go on..." I said.

"He's my cousin's. She looks a lot like me and so she had him and he looks like me. Your probably going to ask why I have him. Well Valerie, my cousin has cancer and so she wants me to watch him and she named him Logan." Logan finished.

"That explains a lot." Taylor laughed.

"Do you want to spend some time with him?" Logan asked.

I looked at Taylor. "Yeah. He's so adorable." She said.

"Ok we'll take him off your hands for a while." I said.

We took Logan to a more grassier part of the park that had more freedom.

Taylor was so cute chasing and playing with him.

Logan was out of ear shot. And Taylor was kneeling right next to me.

"Your going to make a great mom one day." I said.

"And hopefully you'll be the dad." She said getting up and walking to Logan.

So she hoped I was going to be the father of her children. I mean after we're married. Maybe it's time for more commitment in our relationship. But is she ready to except yet?

**Taylor's POV:**

I just told him how I felt. That I wanted to be with him forever. I hope he knows I meant after marriage though.

I looked back at him. He was smiling. A little confusion on his face but he was smiling.

We took Logan back to Logan and Kendall grabbed some close to spend the night at my apartment.

**Kendall's POV:**

She finally learned how to lock her door. At least she had keys.

We walked into the house and I put my stuff in her room.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. I had my sweatshirt unzipped and I still didn't have a shirt on.

"Let's watch a movie!" She said.

"Why don't we go to the theatre's to see a movie?" I asked.

"Ok. What kind of movie?" She asked.

"You can pick when we get there." I said.

"Ok, but put a shirt on 6 pack." She joked.

"You don't like seeing my pack?" I joked back.

"Yeah, just want to keep it to myself." She whispered against my lips.

It made me smile. But I went and grabbed a black neon tee.

"Ok let's go." I said Holding her hand all the way to the car. I opened her side for her and shut it and went to my side.

We ended up watching the vow. Taylor cried a little. We also cuddled.

After the movie we got some corn dogs and saved some for Carlos.

Then we went to her house and watched some t.v. but Taylor fell asleep so I carried her back to her room and fell asleep next to her.


	36. Chapter 36: Surprise

**Just A Kiss Chapter 36: Surprise**

**Taylor's POV:**

**A few weeks later**

Kendall and I went to Lilly's first concert in San Diego a few weeks ago. She looked really nervous but happy to be out there.

She called a lot but only when she had time. She'd already been to about 10 cities. Still about 10 to go.

James called me today. He sounded scared and nervous. He asked if I could spend some time with him and talk.

I was suppose to have a date with Kendall but if one of my brothers needed help I was surely going to do something.

So I called Kendall.

**Taylor: Hey Ken.**

**Kendall: Hey is something wrong?**

**Taylor: No, not really James just wants to spend some time with me today. He sounded nervous and I think he really needs me right now. Could we cancel the date tonight?**

**Kendall: Yeah no problem I'll see you later though.**

**Taylor: Ok Kenny see you later.**

**End of conversation**

So I texted James that I'd meet him at the apartment.

I got to the apartment and Carlos opened the door.

"Hey Carlos." I smiled.

"Hey. Let me guess you want Kendall?" He asked.

"No actually I'm here to talk to James." I said.

"Oh... That's different." He laughed.  
>"Hey James! Taylor's here."<p>

As soon as he said that James and Kendall came out of a room.

Kendall was texting someone.

"Hi Kenny." I smiled.

He didn't say anything.

"Ok then. James where do you want to talk?" I asked.

"Anywhere's good I just need to talk to you about something." He said nervous.

"Does anyone else know about this something?" I asked.

"No. I just really need your help." He said.

"Ok let's go to the beach. Bye Kendall." I said coldly.

"Hey wait." He finally said.

"Yeah?" I still asked coldly.

Then he came up and kissed me.

"Be back soon." He whispered into my ear.

"Ok." I whispered back with a smile.

James and I left to the beach. When we got there we sat close to the water just to feel the tide come in.

"What's up James?" I asked.

"Lilly's pregnant!" He blurted out.

"What!" I said.

"Yes." He sighed.

"and... Your the father?" I asked quietly.

He just nodded his head and began crying.

"Hey James calm down. It'll be ok." I said hugging him.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this big of a commitment. Lilly and I aren't even married! What will her mom think of me?" He cried.

"You can handle it. Your James Diamond for crying out loud! Her mom won't hate you. Lilly told me that her mom had her when she was about 18." I told him.

"She doesn't want abortion." He said.

"You suggested abortion!" I yelled.

"Don't yell at me! I was scared out of my mind ok!" He yelled back.

"James. If it were Kendall and I. I wouldn't want abortion either. It's cruel. Your taking a life away." I said.

"That's why we're raising it ourselves." He said.

"I still think this is good news. She or he will have an amazing dad." I smiled.

"Thanks Taylor. I'm sure Lilly will want to talk to you as soon as she gets back in 2 weeks." He said.

"Does Kendall know?" I asked.

"No. She won't let me tell anyone. But I had to tell you. Your my sister and her best friend." He said.

"I can't keep a secret like this away from Kendall!" I said.

"Please Taylor! Do it for us." He pleaded.

"What if he finds out and gets mad at me. We'll get in a huge fight and I have nothing on him!" I said.

"Calm down. I promise he won't find out." He said.

"Fine but only because your my brother." I said.

"Thank you so much." He said.

We stayed quiet for a couple minutes until I asked him a question.

"Did you know Logan has a kid?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. Well it's his cousins." He said.

"Kendall and I got to spend time alone with him." I said.

"Really. That's nice." He replied.

"Then Kendall told me I was going to make a great mom one day." I looked up at James. "I told him I hoped he was the father."

"You did?" He asked.

"I feel like he's the one James." I said.

"Maybe you should tell him that." He smiled.

"I want him to figure it out first." I said.

"Maybe he already knows and he's just waiting for you." He said.

"Thanks James." I said.

"It's not to late for that date." James smiled.

"Your right. I'll call him right now." I said pulling out my phone.

I had a new text.

"I have a text from Kendall." I said confused.

"What does it say?" He grinned.

"I'm not home, come and find me. Your next clue is to talk to Jamie.(;" I said.

"Wait your Jamie..." I said.

"Indeed." He said.

"So your in on it." I said.

"But the pregnancy is still real." He said.

"Ok what's the next clue pretty boy." I rolled my eyes.

"Go east or go west. Find little Logie for your next test." He said laughing.

"Where's Logan?" I asked.

"You mean little Logie. In the park with Logan." He said.

"Great." I sighed.

I ran to the park to find Logan sitting with his son.

"Hey Logie. Got a clue for me?" I asked.

"Yup. Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm here where are you?" Logan's son said.

"Logan what does that mean?" I asked big Logan.

"Your next clues at a flower shop smart one!" He joked.

"Ok." I said running to the flower shop that was 5 minutes away.

When I got there I asked for Kendall.

"Oh yes a boy came in a left this for you." He said handing me a banquet of roses.

**The card read.**

**You know I'll love you till the last rose dies. But come find me where a seagull flies.**

"The beach." I whispered.

So again I ran to the beach in search of my clue.

When I saw Carlos I knew he would know something.

"Ok what's the clue?" I asked him.

"Ok you found me. But wait it's not 7:30. So go find Valyn and get something purdy." Carlos said.

"Where's Val?" I asked.

"Dress store." Carlos said simply.

There was a dress store 2 minutes away.

I got there and Valyn was looking at dresses.

"Ok what now Val?" I asked.

"Put this on no if, and, or but." She said giving me a dress.

I went into a dressing room and put it on. It was beautiful. Purple and black.

The skirt part was was black and on top was a black netting with sparkly purple dots. It had a purple waist band, and the top part was all black.

I walked out and Val smiled at me.

"What now?" I asked.

"Come with me." She said.

"That's not really a riddle." I joked.

"Shut up and follow me." She said.

Next door was a hair salon. A lady did my hair. Put it half up and left my swoop bang right in front of my eye then curled my hair.

"Ok now put these on." Valyn handed me some black hightop convers.

"Convers?" I asked.

"Yup. Trust me they tell a story." She said.

"Now can I go?" I asked.

"Yes your next riddle is. Ok it's all set I'm waiting for you. So come to the bridge and don't loose your shoe." She said.

"Ok... Where do I go?" I asked.

"Limo's outside waiting for you." She smiled.

I walked out to a limo and slid in.

It felt like a long ride until we stopped and someone opened the door for me.

"Follow the path that leads you to your life." He said.

I walked down a stone path. Until I saw a figure on the bridge.

I was sure it was Kendall. His green eyes glistened in the moonlight and he looked so cute in his little tux.

I walked slowly onto the bridge.

"You found me." He whispered.

"Indeed I did." I smiled.

He looked into the sky.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said.

"You would know. You picked it out for me." I smiled.

"Maybe I did." He smirked.

"So are we just going to stand on this bridge of something?" I joked.

"Right that's not it." He smiled taking my hand in his and bringing me close.

I walked with him to this path that was blocked.

We walked through it and there was a little gazebo on this small little island surrounded by water.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"There's no music." I said.

"We'll make up our own." He smiled bringing me to the gazebo.

He started singing You're Not Alone and I laid my head on his shoulder.

Then real music started playing and he stopped.

"I love your voice." I whispered.

"I love yours too. Even if I don't get to hear it a lot." He whispered back.

"What's all this for any way Kendall?" I asked.

"I wanted you to know how much I love you." He replied.

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you so much more." I smiled.

"I love you the most." He smiled back.

"Just kiss me already." I whispered.

His lips softly touched mine. He's always so gentle.

We got deeper into it. We were pretty much making out.

"Follow me." He said still kissing me.

He led me to a little blanket on the grass. We sat down and started kissing again.

"K-Kendall." I stuttered as he was kissing my neck.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Don't go too far." I whispered.

"Never. Not until we're married. Promise." He whispered kissing my lips softly.

"Thank you." I said. I remembered what happened to James and Lilly.

Of course I wanted kids with Kendall but we're only 18 and I've never gone that far with anyone. I don't think Kendall has either.

He's always so sweet. He wants the same thing and that's why we work.

Kendall was now on top of me. His arms on each side of me holding him up.

"Forever & Always." I whispered.

"Forever & Always." He smiled.

After he kissed me for a little longer we cuddled up together on the blanket.

"Kendall, what do you think it'll be like 7 years from now?" I asked.

"Well we might be married. Or might have a kid. Or we might be living our dreams together." He said.

"Kendall I want to marry you." I whispered.

"You do?" He asked.

"I think your the one. The one I want to spend my life with." I said.

"One day. I promise. We'll be married. But I don't think I'm ready yet." He said.

"I'm not ready yet either. At least not for a few years. Maybe we should start with a promise ring. When I'm ready." I said.

"Are you ready for that commitment yet?" He asked.

"No. Not yet. But I will be soon. I mean I'm only 18. I still have my life to live." I said.

"I understand. I know I'm 19 and I'll be ready when your ready." He said.

"I talked to Colt on the phone a few days ago." I told him.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He wants to meet me." I smiled.

"That's great. How's your dad?" He asked.

"He's good. I miss him. I think we should go visit sometime. He really likes you Kendall and so does Colt." I said.

"Really? They like me?" He asked.

"They know you treat me with respect and your not like all the other guys I've dated. They know I'm happiest when I'm around you." I smiled.

"Your dad's a good man." He said.

"Him and mom are getting back together. They were going to get married in the first place until my mom got pregnant and Uncle Dave said I was his. My dad thought my mom cheated with him and so they called off the wedding. So mom and Uncle Dave got married for my sake to keep the family together." I said.

"Who's Colt's father?" He asked.

"My mom and dad's kid. See she was just like Lilly-" I paused. I forgot he doesn't know. "She was just like Lilly's mom and got pregnant at a young age. After a while they still weren't married and she got pregnant with me." I explained.

"Oh wow." He said.

"You know why I love you?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you were always there for me. You still are always there for me. That's why I fell for you." I blushed.

"You fell for me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I blushed again.

"I fell for you too." He whispered against my lips.

He always knew how to make a girl blush.

"Are we staying the night here?" I asked.

"No." He smiled.

He lifted me up and carried me bridle style to the limo.

We got into the car and the driver drove us to a hotel.

"Why are we at a hotel? How far away from our apartments are we?" I asked.

"An hour." He said.

We walked in and went to the front desk.

"Hi I have a room reserved for tonight." Kendall told the lady at the desk.

"Name?" She asked.

"Knight." He replied.

"Here's your key. Don't be to loud you two." She said.

"Oh we're not-" I started.

"Whatever you say." She says.

"Kendall we're not." I said.

"I know. People these days." He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head.

We got to our room and I noticed something.

"Kendall I don't have any clothes." I said.

He mumbled something under his breath.

"Here use mine." He handed me a pair of his shorts and a v-neck.

"But Kendall-" I said.

"It's ok I'll be fine." He said.

I went into the bathroom and put his clothes on.

When I came out he had his jacket part of the tux off and his tie was a little undone.

"You look better in my clothes than I do." He winked making me blush.

I helped him undo his tie and he took off his shirt.

He turned off the lights and slid into bed next to me holding me so close.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Night." I whispered back and he kissed my forehead and we fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37: Home

**Just A Kiss Chapter 37: Home**

**Taylor's POV:**

2 weeks later Lilly came home. She had a small baby bump. It was kind of cute.

Kendall now knows that she's pregnant. He was a little pissed of at James for getting his cousin pregnant but I cooled him down.

He was sort of excited to have a new family member.

James was still nervous and I spent a lot of time with Lilly and him. I learned a lot from Lilly about her being pregnant.

Kendall and I were going to visit my family for a week and he was excited because someone in my family liked him for once.

"Are you ready to go tomorrow?" I asked Kendall as he was coming through the door of my apartment with his suit case.

"Yeah. I'm excited to meet your brother." He said.

"Me too." I smiled.

It was about 9:00 when Kendall came and I still hadn't eaten.

"Hey do you want pizza?" I asked.

"You haven't eaten?" He asked.

"No. Haven't had time today." I said.

"Sure I'll have some." He said.

"Kay I'll order." I said taking her phone and calling.

I went to the kitchen and the pizza guy said it should be here in 15 minutes.

I sat on the couch and Kendall joined me. The door bell rang shortly after and I got up to answer it.

I was expecting the pizza delivery guy but it was Logan with his little boy.

"Oh hey Logan come in." I said.

"Taylor I have a question for you." He said.

"Yeah Logan?" I asked.

"I know you and Kendall are suppose to go visit your family but it's an emergency and I have to leave for a few days and Logan won't stay with anyone except you two." He said.

"Logan can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Logie go see if Kendall will play with you." I said to Logan's son.

I took Logan into my room so no one could hear us.

"Logan is his mother dying?" I asked.

"Yeah." He started crying. "My best friend who's been with me for my whole life and who has helped me through getting bullied is dying."

"Does Logie know?" I asked.

"No. How am I suppose to tell him he won't see his mom again?" He asked.

"It wasn't easy for me to hear my brother died Logan. I felt alone in life. But that was because my parents ignored me. He actually has you as a father figure." I said.

"Taylor will you be his mother figure?" He asked me.

"But Logan, I'm not your girlfriend. Valyn is. Why don't you ask her?" I asked.

"Just for a little while. Please. He likes you more than Valyn and I don't think he trusts her. Please Taylor." He asked.

"You have to ask Kendall." I sighed.

We called Kendall in the room and he agreed.

Logie was now mine and Logan's responsibility with Kendall's help, and everybody else's.

Now we had to tell Logie his mom is dying.

After we told him he bawled his eyes out but I calmed him down pretty easily. Logie was coming with us to meet my mom, dad, and brother.

I tried putting Logie down to sleep but he wouldn't.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He yelled when I was walking out of the room.

"Logie I'm not going to leave you. You just have to get some sleep to meet grandma, grandpa, and Uncle Colt." I said.

Then he would yell for daddy.

"Logie, daddy's not here right now." I sighed.

Then Kendall came in the room.

"Hey Logie." He cooed.

"Daddy!" He jumped up and down.

"I'm not your daddy." Kendall laughed.

"Daddy!" He yelled again.

Kendall picked him up and held him in his arms. Logie started to fall asleep after that.

Kendall gently put Logie in the crib Logan brought and we left the room.

We were both tired.

"That's what it's going to be like when we have a kid." I sighed.

"But it won't be as hard. We'll actually be ready for it." He smiled.

"Kendall I'm tired. It's 1:00 in the morning and we have to leave at 9:00." I said.

"Ok let's sleep then." He joked.

We fell asleep on the couch and woke up about 7:30.

We got ready in a couple hours and we were on our way by 9:00 or so.

Logie didn't complain much at all. At least it was only about 45 minutes away.

He got hungry when we were about 10 minutes away so I gave him some sponge bob fruit snacks.

When we got there everyone was waiting at the door.

I got Logie out of the car and they were a little surprised when they saw him.

We got up to the door and I picked Logie up and Kendall was standing next to me smiling.

"I hope you guys don't mind having another person." I said kissing Logie's cheek.

"Is he yours?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. For now." I said.

"How old is he?" My dad asked.

"Four." I smiled.

"Who's the dad?" My brother asked.

"Logan." I said.

"You mean Kendall's not the father!" My dad exclaimed.

"What! Why would Kendall be his father?" I asked.

"Because you and Kendall are dating-" My mom started.

"Wait. Logie isn't mine. I just have custody of him. Logan's his father because it's his cousin's baby and she has cancer and she's not going to be with us! I'm just helping Logan out. That's all! I haven't done anything with any guy. Kendall and I are waiting till marriage." I said.

"Oh. We're sorry." My dad said.

Kendall looked a little embarrassed because I told them about our personal life.

We walked in the house and I set Logie down and he ran to Kendall. So Kendall caved and picked him back up.

"So your Colt." I smiled looking at my brother.

"So your Taylor." He smiled back.

He came and gave me a hug.

"Wow so I have a sister." He said.

"And now I have a brother again." I smiled.

"And this must be Kendall." He said.

"Yeah this is my boyfriend Kendall." I smiled.

"Treat my little sister good." He told Kendall.

"Don't worry she's my life." Kendall smiled.

So we spent a few days at my parents house but we left a little earlier than planned because of Logie.

"Love you guys." I said as we were leaving.

"I wish you two could of stayed longer but Logie's a responsibility you have to care for." My mom said.

"Yeah." I looked at Logie he was on Kendall's shoulders and they were walking around and talking.

"He is one cute little boy." She said.

"I know." I smiled.

"We better get going. I love you mom." I said hugging her.

Dad and Colt already left earlier but we were awake to say goodbye.

Kendall put Logie in the car and went to the drivers side. I was already in the car.

"How did you like it?" I asked him.

"Your family's so nice." He smiled.

"How did you like it Logie?" I asked.

"I loved it!" He said.

Kendall and I talked about it the rest of the way home. Logan came over and picked Logie up.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"No problem. I love him so much." I said.

"How was he?" He asked.

"Perfect didn't get into any trouble." I said.

"I taught him well." Logan smiled.

"I'll see you soon baby." I told Logie.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"You got to go home with daddy." I said.

"Why aren't you and daddy together?" He asked.

"Well Logie, I love Kendall. But I love Logan, but as a brother not forever type of love." I explained.

"You love Kindle like that don't you." He said.

"Yes. Do you understand?" I asked.

He nodded his head and ran to Logan.

"Bye Logan." I said kissing his cheek.

He blushed. "Thanks again Taylor."

"No problem Logan." I said.

"Hey what about me?" Kendall asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I want a kiss too!" He joked.

"Ok come here." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Let's go inside." Kendall said.

I followed him into my apartment.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Sleep. That kids sweet but he takes the energy right out of you." Kendall said.

"Ok come sit by me on the couch and you can fall asleep there?" I said.

Kendall fell back on my couch and I went and sat by him. He put his head in my lap and closed his eyes.

All of a sudden my phone rang.

It was the set they said they were filming today and they needed me.

"Kendall, honey, wake up." I said shaking Kendall.

"What is it?" He asked opening his eyes fully.

"The set needs me right now, will you be ok on your own?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Get some sleep bud. You need it. You can go in my room if you want." I said.

"Ok." He said falling off the couch.

"Kenny." I said.

"I'm ok just go. They need you." He said.

"Be good." I smiled.

Then I left for the set.

**Kendall's POV:**

I slept for a few hours and Taylor still wasn't back.

I was kind of hungry so I went to the fridge and looked for something to eat.

I couldn't find much so I went to go pick up some dinner for Taylor and I.

I was kind of craving Chinese so I got some chicken teriyaki, rice, and crab cheese.

Taylor wasn't home yet. So I put the food in the oven. I would wait when she came back to eat.

I fell asleep again soon after waiting for an hour. I woke up a few hours later again. It was about midnight. She still wasn't home.

I was getting worried. So I took the food out of the oven and stuck it in the fridge.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and some vans and jumped in my car.

Then drove to the set. Her car was still there.

I ran inside to see if everything was ok.

I could hear screaming coming from somewhere and someone saying to stop and get off.

So I ran to where I thought I heard the voice.

I got to this one room and I saw Taylor tied up to a chair with her mouth duck taped shut.

There was also a guy in the room doing something to a different girl.

I could tell who this guy was. Kevin. My worst enemy. I was going to kill this guy. I could of been a little to late and he could of been doing something to Taylor.

"What are you doing!" I shouted angrily.

"Oh a nothing." He said.

"Really I'm not that stupid." I said pointing to Taylor.

"I really didn't think this out." He muttered.

"Don't move!" I shouted.

I ran over to Taylor still watching Kevin's every move. I quickly untied her and went to go get Kevin.

"Your going to pay." I said. "We need to put so many guys in jail." I rolled my eyes.

I called the police and they came got Kevin and took the other girl to the hospital.

"Are you ok?" I asked Taylor on our way back.

"If it weren't for you he could of-" She trailed off.

"You don't have to say it." I sighed.

"Kendall, I had a dream that was going to happen." She shivered.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"It was a while back. I thought everything was ok and I kind of forgot about it." She sighed.

"If you have another dream please make sure to tell me." I said.

"Ok." She whispered.

I took her home and she was half asleep so I laid her in her bed and laid down next to her.

I have to protect Taylor with my life. She is mine and I won't let anything happen to her.


	38. Chapter 38: Promise To Love You

**Just A Kiss Chapter 38: Promise to Love You**

**Kendall's POV:**

**4 months later**

Lilly's about 5 months pregnant now. She's gotten a little bigger. She craves weird food a lot and she has a lot of mood swings.

James is trying to deal with this all and he's getting so tired of it. I think he's ready for this baby to come.

Logie trusts Valyn a little more but he still loves Taylor to death. It's going to be hard for that kid to let go.

Colt and I have gotten closer. He's a really cool kid. But Taylor and I have gotten even closer.

That's why I think it was time for a commitment. I think we were ready for a promise ring. Something that tells us, I promise to love you forever. Without getting married at a young age.

"Logan can you take Taylor out ring shopping?" I asked.

"Your not going to propose are you?" He asked.

"No I just need a promise ring." I said.

"Ok but you'll have to watch Logie." He said.

Logie's 5 now and he's gotten smarter just like his dad.

"Done." I smiled.

**Taylor's POV:**

Logan called me and asked if I could help him with something. We were meeting at the mall so I could help him choose a ring for Valyn.

"Hi Logan." I said when I met Logan and he was waiting at the food court.

"Hey Taylor thanks for coming." He said.

"Anything for you." I smiled.

"So do you want to eat first?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

We both got a piece of pizza and a pop.

"Where's Logie?" I asked him.

"He's with Kendall." He said.

"Ok just making sure my babies safe." I said.

"You really love him don't you?" He said.

"He's one cute kid. He's got your smarts too." I said.

"He's got your eyes." He replied.

"No he has your cousin's eyes. They just happened to be the same." I said.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"He looks so much like you. It's like he could really be yours." I said.

"I know." He said.

"Do you want to go look for a ring now?" I asked him.

"Yeah let's go." He said taking my hand.

We walked to this huge jewelry store and looked around.

I couldn't find a ring for Val. I didn't know what she would like and if I got it wrong she would think its Logan's fault for not knowing her good enough.

"Wow." I said looking at this beautiful diamond criss cross ring. It was a diamond crisscross ring in 10k gold.

"You like that?" Logan asked.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Ok well I found one for Val so we can leave." He said

"Ok." I smiled.

When was Kendall going to make that promise?

**Kendall's POV:**

Logan showed me a picture of what one she liked but I wanted something a little different. Something that really shows that I love her. I don't care how expensive it is. It's for Taylor and she's most important.

I got her a beautiful ring something she will love more than the other one.

The next day was going to be the day I asked her if she would wear the ring. If she promised to love me forever.

**The next day**

I woke up a little nervous. I hadn't been so nervous since I kissed her for the first time.

I made sure everything was ready.

I got in the shower and fixed my hair.

Logie came into my Logan and I's shared room when I was looking for my shirt. I had some black jeans on and I was looking for a plaid shirt.

"Hi Kindle." He said.

"Hi squirt." I smiled.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"Getting something nice on so I look good for your mommy." I said.

"You should wear this." He said grabbing a pinkish red plaid shirt.

"Thanks Logie." I said patting him on the back.

I fixed my shirt and found a black tie to go along with it.

I went to ask the guys how I looked.

"So how do I look?" I asked.

"She'll want you so bad." James laughed.

"I think she'll love the ring." Logan smiled.

"Where are you taking her?" Carlos asked.

"That's a secret." I smiled.

"Really Kendall!" James pouted.

"Sorry guys you'll find out when we get home tomorrow." I said.

"Tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your not-" Logan started.

"Shut up, we're waiting after marriage ok?" I said.

"Sorry Kendall." They said in unison.

"Ok are you guys sure I look good?" I asked nervously.

"Kendall relax it's not like your marrying her!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Put yourself in my shoes. What if she refuses? What if she says no?" I asked.

"She's going to say yes." Logan muttered.

"You don't know that Logan." I snapped.

"Yes, I kind of do!" He snapped back.

We were silent for a few seconds.

"How?" I asked quietly.

"She asked herself that she wondered when you were going to get her one." He said.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Logan." I sighed.

"We're brothers, we fight." He smiled.

"Awww come on guys hug it off." James joked.

So we did. We hugged.

"Ok I have to go meet Taylor at her parents house. She doesn't know where I'm taking her but it's somewhere in San Diego." I winked.

"Ok don't taunt us, just go!" They said giving me the ring and pushing me out the door.

I got in my truck and started driving the 45 minute drive. By the time I got there it was around 6:00.

I got out of my car and knocked on the door. Taylor's dad opened the door and called for Taylor.

"You look nervous." He said.

"I am." I said.

"Don't be, she's ready for this." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

Taylor came to the door looking gorgeous. She was wearing a white, puffy, short cut dress with a green waist band and a little diamond broche on the side.

"You look beautiful Taylor." I said paralyzed.

"Thanks Kenny. You look very handsome." She said.

"Thanks, so should we get going?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

I walked her to the truck, opened her door for her, and closed. Then got in my side.

The ride was silent. I didn't really know what to say. I was still nervous.

We arrived at our destination. I heard her gasp.

I took her hand and opened the door for her and walked with her.

We walked to the top of the stadium stairs and that's where my surprise began. I had rose petals leading all the way down to the stage.

As we were walking down I could see a smile start to form.

When we reached the stage I had a small table with some dinner on it.

It was dark until some stage lights flicked on and the spot light was on us.

"This is where we met." I whispered.

"It's so different. You don't have your screaming fans calling your name, and I'm not backstage, waiting to meet you." She smiled.

"I like it better this way." I smiled.

We sat down at the table and started eating. She talked about our past like it was just yesterday.

"Remember that time in the 5th grade when we were at lunch and we were laughing so hard milk shot out of your nose?" She laughed.

"How do you remember our past so easily?" I asked.

"Because those times were when I was at my happiest. The times that I was with you." She smiled.

I think it was time to ask her.

"Taylor can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did." She winked.

"I meant serious." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

I took her hand and brought her to a different spotlight.

"Taylor, I love you so much and life without you just isn't fair. So I wanted to know if you'll be mine forever. I know we're not ready for marriage yet but, I promise to love you forever no matter what the cost is. Your my heart, soul, mind, you are everything that's important to me in life. So would you do me the honor and except my promise ring?" I asked pulling out the box and opening it. The ring was a white gold rind with a snow flake shaped diamond.

Taylor was crying. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

"Yes Kendall. One million times yes." She smiled.

I slipped the ring on her finger and she hugged me so tightly.

"We're ready for this aren't we?" I asked.

"We're more than ready." She smiled and kissed me.

I picked her up and started kissing her some more.

"Are we going back to my house? Or did you get a place?" She asked.

"I got a place. Do you want to go?" I asked.

"Yeah but only because it's kind of cold out." She said.

"Here." I took off my jacket and placed it over her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

We walked to the car and drove to the hotel which was a few minutes away.

I got our room key and we went up to the room.

This time Taylor brought clothes so we changed into our different clothes.

She looked amazing even without her dress on.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

"Not really." She said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I have an idea." She said pulling my shirt to her.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

So I did. We started getting intense. I backed her up against the wall and kissed harder. She acted like she wanted me so bad.

After a few minutes she looked a little uncomfortable so I picked her up and brought her to the bed.

We kept kissing like we needed each other. I was afraid we'd go to far. But I knew Taylor and she would tell me when to stop.

We were gasping for air between each tender kiss. I was huffing and felt like stopping but she wouldn't allow it and I just didn't care anymore. I felt like obeying her.

"I love you." She managed to gasp out.

"I love you too." I said in a gasping whisper.

I could feel her biting my lip so gently. I let her win. She was now taking control. After I broke the kiss I started kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

"K-K-Kendall." She stuttered out.

"What?" I asked.

Then she kissed me on the lips. She was taking control again.

Her hands were stuck in my hair and mine were on her waist.

I started sliding my hand up the back of her shirt.

"Kendall." She gasped.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I think we went to far." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry it was my fault." I said.

"No, it was mine. I kept asking for more. I could tell when you wanted to stop." She said looking into my eyes.

"It's ok I liked it." I smiled.

"Have you ever done that with anyone else?" She asked.

"No. Why was I bad?" I asked.

"No, just really good." She smiled.

"Are you tired now?" I asked.

"Sort of." She said.

"Come here." I said. I cuddled up next to her.

"I don't want the same thing that happened to James and Lilly to happen to us Kendall." She whispered.

"Neither do I." I said.

"Maybe we should be more careful. Let's not be so intense." She said.

"Yeah." I whispered kissing her forehead.

She fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep shortly after.

When I woke up Taylor was in the bathroom on her phone and I could hear what she was saying.

"Lilly he got me a promise ring!" She said excited.

Then she paused to hear what Lilly said.

"We almost went to far last night." She said quietly.

She paused again.

"He's really good and so gentle, how could I ask for anyone else?" She asked.

She paused again.

"I promise we'll be more careful, we talked about that last night. Ok bye Lilly." She said.

The call ended.

Taylor came out of the bathroom and blushed.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked.

"You think I'm good and gentle?" I smirked.

"Shut up Kendall." She said hitting me with a hotel pillow and smiling.

"Hey chill. I enjoyed it just as much as you did." I said making her blush.

"So are we going home today?" She asked.

"Yeah we can go anytime." I said.

"Let's go now." She said.

"Ok let me get dressed and we can go." I said grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom.

After I was dressed we left. The car ride back was a little long but Taylor talked a lot the whole way.

When we got back to my apartment Taylor was excited to show everyone the ring I got her.

We got up to the apartment and I was holding her left hand, the one that had the ring on it.

Everyone was in the living room and they watched our every move.

"Hi guys." Taylor said awkwardly.

They all said hi and just kept looking at us.

Then James blurted out, "Did she except the ring or not!"

Taylor and I smiled at each other and she rose her hand and showed her ring.

They all got up and ran over to her.

"Kendall bought this?" Katie asked.

"Katie!" I yelled.

"You got her a promise ring?" Valyn asked.

"Yeah." I smiled at her again.

"Ok guys Taylor and I need to talk." Lilly said.

So Taylor followed her into Lilly's room.

**Taylor's POV:**

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What the hell were you to thinking?" She asked.

"Nothing happened!" I yelled.

"But it could of if you guys didn't care!" She yelled back.

"But it didn't and we do care! We don't want to end up like you and James!" I yelled but then covered my mouth.

Everything got silent.

"James and I were caught up in the moment. I let him and it was stupid of me. But you know what this baby is going to be one of the greatest things that's happened to me." She said.

"Lilly I'm sorry I didn't mean-" I started.

"It's ok, we were careless. We didn't think about protection." She sighed.

"Lilly it'll be ok. It's not the end of the world. My mom did the same thing with my brothers and me." I said.

"My mom did the same." She smiled.

"I'm really sorry for saying that Lilly." I said hugging her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you two care about what's happening and I know your waiting till marriage too." She said.

"I just don't want to make a mistake." I said.

We walked out of the room.

Kendall was talking to his mom. He looked upset and angry.

"Oh God. She doesn't know does she?" I asked Lilly.

She nodded her head.

I looked at Kendall and walked to the door, opened it, and looked back. Kendall was looking at me now.

Then I turned around and walked out the door.

Tears started dripping down my face. Why couldn't my life be personal, like every normal person's?

I walked out of the Palm Woods and started walking to my apartment. Until Kendall caught up.

"Hey why'd you leave?" He asked.

"My life's not personal anymore Kendall! It's like everyone needs to know what happened last night!" I said.

"Hey, shhh, calm down." He said hugging me. "I didn't tell her."

"How does she know?" I asked.

"Probably Lilly." He whispered.

"Kendall I don't want everyone knowing that we almost did it last night!" I sighed.

"But we didn't! We care to much about what might happen." He said.

"Kendall I need to go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said.

"No I'll come with you. I made a promise that I'll love you forever and never leave your side. We'll be married one day and if your going to be my wife than I'm not leaving you." He said.

"Ok." I whispered.

He followed me to my apartment and I walked into my room and laid down.

Kendall came and laid next to me.

"You know they only found out because you called Lilly." He said.

"So now your blaming me?" I asked.

"No, I'm saying if we do something again they won't find out." He grinned.

"Are you trying to make me attracted to you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Well... It's working good so far." I said.

"How do I make it work?" He asked.

"Just a kiss." I whispered so close to him.

He kissed me so lightly making me want more.

"Don't go too far." I whispered.

"I know, not going to happen." He whispered.

We started making out. Nothing intense, just enjoyable. He didn't cross a line. He didn't even kiss my neck. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Two make out sessions in two days. I think I'm a lucky girl." I winked.

"Nobody's going to find out about this." He said against my lips.

"Perfect." I whispered.

We stopped and just laid down on the bed. I think we were tired because we shortly fell asleep.

Kendall was now mine. He made a promise that he's going to keep.

**(Pictures of the dress and rings are on my page)**


	39. Chapter 39: Big Time Rush

**Just A Kiss Chapter 39: Big Time Rush**

**Taylor's POV:**

**3 months later**

Lilly's due in a couple weeks. She's gotten a little bigger. You can feel the baby kick too.

James is tired a lot but he's doing what he can for her. She really likes eating pickles with peanut butter which sounds totally gross but she likes it.

We don't know what gender the baby is yet. I think James and Lilly want to be surprised.

Kendall and I have been really happy lately. Maybe it's because there's more commitment in our relationship now.

We've kept our make outs a secret. We do it a lot too. I just want to keep it personal that we like kissing each other. Is that wrong?

We don't go far anymore. Nothing intense. Nothing. We are for sure waiting till marriage.

We've been with Logie a lot lately too. He does trust Val but he just doesn't trust her enough, I don't know if he ever will.

The boys have had to work a lot lately. Gustavo wants their third album to be even better than the last.

Kendall came over to my apartment today.

"Hey Taylor." He said.

"You look in a hurry." I said.

"Yeah I just came over to ask you something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you want to come to Big Time Rush's photo shoot?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Will you be in the photo shoot?" He asked.

"In it? Why?" I asked.

"Gustavo wants my girlfriend, you, to take some pictures with me. He like wants us to be the hottest couple that people will put posters of us on their walls." He explained.

"Ok, as long as we don't have to do anything bad." I said.

"Let's go." He said.

We drove to the studio and they were already getting ready for the photo shoot.

"Taylor we need to get you into something." A lady said. So I followed her.

She made me wear **(Check link on my profile)**  
>With out the purse. Then she curled my hair and put it to the side and clipped it with a black diamond clip. She put some mascara on me and light lip stick.<p>

When I came out of my dressing room the guys were already out and in the studio but they couldn't see me yet.

Kendall was wearing this:** (Check link on profile for Kendall's out fit, I couldn't find much but I liked this outfit Zac Efron was wearing so picture Kendall in it)**

When I walked in the room everyone's jaw dropped. Kendall was checking me out. I felt a little embarrassed.

"Do I look bad?" I asked.

"You look hot!" Carlos blurted out.

"Carlos!" The guys said smacking him.

Kendall came up to me and whispered, "It may be a different look but I think you look sexy." That made me blush so badly.

"Ok dogs lets get this done." Gustavo said.

After the guys took some shots they asked for some of Kendall and I.

In one Kendall had to hold me like I was falling and we had to look into each others eyes. In another one we had to kiss. They took a lot more too. Like me on Kendall's back, and we had to look like we were having fun which we were.

Then they made me change again into **(Check other link on my profile)**  
>It was a little more in my comfort zone. Kendall smiled when he saw me looking like myself.<p>

We took some pictures with all the guys and then we were suppose to be finished for the day until we were asked for more pictures.

"Would you guys go to the beach with us and take some pictures?" The photographer asked.

"Like in a bikini?" I asked nervous.

"Yeah." He said.

I looked at Kendall nervously.

"I guess." I said looking away from Kendall.

The photographer walked away to pack everything up.

"You don't have to do this." Kendall said.

"I know I just don't really care." I said kissing him.

The dresser took me away again to get a bikini on. She made me wear this: **(Check last link on my profile)**

It wasn't as bad as I expected. But I put a sweatshirt over so the guys couldn't see me.

I walked out of the dressing room and of course the guys were already out.

Kendall came over to me.

"Your sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Not 100% but I'll do it." I sounded really nervous.

"Ok. Whatever you want." He said.

"We should go. I think the guys are already in the limo." I said.

"Is there a reason your wearing my sweatshirt?" He asked.

"I'm not going to walk at a random place with a bikini on!" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Right." He said.

We drove to the beach and everyone got out of the car. The photographer was setting up and the guys were talking to Gustavo. So I was all alone. I took of Kendall's sweatshirt and went to go see if the photographer needed to instruct me on anything.

"Hey is there something I need to know before we do this?" I asked him.

"No, just have fun. Make sure your near Kendall most of the time. That's what we want to see." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I think they're checking you out." He said.

"Do I really look that good?" I asked.

"You look amazing." He said.

I turned around to see Carlos, James, and Logan starring at me.

I waved at them and they were just smiling. Did they know it was me?

I walked over to Kendall. He was looking out at the ocean.

"Hey, it's pretty out there isn't it?" I said standing next to him.

"He has a girlfriend sweet heart! Why don't you come and talk to us?" Carlos yelled. Yup they officially don't know it's me.

"Yeah they're right I have a girlfriend." Kendall said.

"You 4 are idiots." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I started crying. My own boyfriend doesn't think I can look this good in a bathing suit does he? I ran down the beach far enough away from the 4 of them.

I sat down on the edge of the water and cried some more.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and someone sit next to me.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said.

"Leave me alone." I said pushing him away and getting up.

"All I said was I had a girlfriend!" He shouted towards me.

"And the fact that you don't know who she is hurts Kendall!" I shouted back.

"Wait how do you know my name?" He asked.

"At least I know who people are and don't hurt their feelings!" I said ignoring his question.

I walked back to the place I left his sweatshirt.

"Hey I'm sorry for hitting on you. It's just Kendall gets all the girls and he's taken." Carlos said.

"Shut up Carlos." I said and put the sweatshirt back on.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"You guys are jerks." I said and walked over to Logan.

"Hey Logan can you take me home?" I asked him.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"James can you take me home?" I asked.

"Well I want to hear your answer to Logan's question." He said.

"Fine I'll just walk." I said.

I was mad at all of them for not recognizing me.

Kendall caught up to me.

"What do you want now?" I asked coldly.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I asked him.

"No, not until you tell me." He said.

"Kendall, I'm pissed off at you because I was here the whole time and you didn't recognize me! That hurts my feelings!" I said.

"No. You weren't-"

"The girl who was trying to talk to you until you said you had a girlfriend and then ran after her when she ran away crying?" I asked.

"Taylor I'm-" He started.

"Save it." I said.

"Please don't be mad." He pleaded.

"All 4 of you were jerks." I said.

Then he gave me a hug. I didn't except it at first, but he wouldn't let go so I hugged him back.

"You don't know how sorry I am." He said.

"I think I do." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

He pulled me close to him and kissed me.

"Apology excepted." I winked.

So we got the photo shoot done but Kendall and I stayed after and walked around.

"Want to have a contest?" Kendall asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Who can hold there breath the longest wins." He said.

"Ok, what does winner get?" I grinned.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner wants." He smirked.

"You're so on!" I said.

We counted to 3 and then went under water.

I didn't want to loose because I didn't know what Kendall would make me do.

But I lost I couldn't hold my breath that long. Kendall had a little advantage because he's a singer so he can hold notes for a long peirod of time.

"Ok what do I have to do?" I asked.

"We'll save that for later." He smirked.

Shortly after we went back to his apartment.

I grabbed some clothes I left there and we each took a shower.

"Do you want to go somewhere or just stay here?" I asked Kendall.

"Let's stay here." He said as he plopped down on the bed.

"What are you going to make me do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I lost the bet remember." I said.

"Well I was going to make you make out with me." He said coming closer.

"Let's go to my apartment. I don't want your mom walking in on us, or Logan." I said.

"Who cares if we get caught? Plus you have to do what I say." He smirked.

"Jerk." I said rolling my eyes but kissed him.

"Better." He said.

We started making out. A little more intense than usual.

"Kendall, Taylor dinner's ready." I heard his mom say.

"Kendall." I whispered.

"Ignore her." He said.

"What if she walks in here?" I asked.

"I don't care." He said still kissing me.

"Kendall at least tell her were not hungry." I pouted.

"Fine." He said. "Were not hungry mom."

"Come on Kendall. You can't be with that girl all day." She said.

"Kendall I feel bad." I said.

"It's fine. I'm seriously not hungry." He said.

He started kissing me again and then the door opened.

"Kendall I'm serious- Oh I am so sorry." His mom said closing the door.

I was really embarrassed. Kendall was on top of me and his mom saw us making out.

"Kendall go talk to her." I whispered.

He got off of me and opened the door.

**Kendall's POV:**

I walked out of my room. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Hey Kendall." Logan said.

"Hi Logan." I said.

"Are you going to eat now?" Carlos asked.

"No. Mom can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"What was going on in there?" She asked.

"Can't a girl and a guy just kiss without going to far?" I yelled.

"Kendall I just don't want you to make a mistake." She said.

"We know what we're doing. We're waiting till after marriage!" I yelled.

"Kendall please." She said.

"And now my girlfriends so embarrassed to probably come here again!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Kendall I didn't know what was going on." She said.

"I'm leaving. Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow." I said and walked out of the room.

I went to go get Taylor and I made her take me to her apartment.


	40. Chapter 40: Change

**Just A Kiss Chapter 40: Change**

**Kendall's POV:**

I haven't seen Taylor in a week. She says she's been sick. But for some reason I don't believe her. I try calling her but she doesn't answer. She hasn't been to my apartment in a while either.

It's kind of strange Logan's been gone lately too. I've had to watch Logie whenever Logan goes to wherever he goes.

I had a feeling Taylor might be hiding something from me but I can't quiet tell what.

Lilly's due in about 1 week. She's been in a lot of pain lately. The baby could come any day now.

I think today I might find out what Taylor's hiding.

**Taylor's POV:**

I wasn't around Kendall for a whole week. I told him I was sick. I lied. I've been with Logan. I've changed too. My looks more edgy. When I was at the photo shoot I kind of liked the edgier style I had. So I changed and now I wear darker clothing and not as bright colors.

Today I was wearing a graphic tee, black jacket, ripped skinny jeans, a gray beanie, some black fashion boots, some black bracelets, bangles, black nail polish, and darker eye make up. I still had the locket on my neck and the promise ring on my left ring finger.

Logan was meeting up with me at the pier today. The sky had been groggy and rainy.

I was over waiting by the pier for Logan. He arrived shortly after.

"Hey Taylor." He said.

"Hi Logan." I said.

"Another dark outfit." He said.

"Yeah. Is it bad?" I asked.

"No you actually look good." He smiled.

"Thanks. Kendall watching Logie?" I asked.

"Yeah I think he's starting to get suspicious." He said.

"The only reason I'm hiding from him is because I don't know how he'll take my new look." I sighed.

"It's still you. Your not gone. And your still the same sweet person." He smiled.

"Thanks Logan." I smiled.

We were walking back to the end of the pier so we could go get some food, and I shoved my hands in my leather jacket pocket. Then we saw Kendall.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Act natural he won't know it's you." Logan whispered.

"Hey Logan, hey Logan's friend." Kendall said.

"Hi Kendall." Logan said.

"Who's your friend?" Kendall asked.

"I'm ummm... Alex." I say.

"Are you sure. You don't seem like you know." He laughed.

"No, I'm sure just a little nervous." I said.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." He said.

"It's just your really cute." I winked.

"Thanks. Your pretty hot too. But I have a girlfriend and she's my whole world." He smiled.

"You think I'm hot?" I asked smiling.

"Well yeah, your style is really cool. I like edgy." He said.

"You do!" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Logan can I talk to Kendall alone real quick." I grinned at him.

"Yeah I'll be in my car." He said.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kendall asked.

Then I kissed him.

"I have a girlfriend." He said.

"Yeah I use to know her, but she's changed a lot and she thinks that you might not like her style." I smirked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Kendall I'm Taylor." I rolled my eyes.

"Taylor!" His eyes went big.

"I haven't been sick, I've been with Logan. I didn't know what you would think of my style so I asked Logan for help." I said.

"Makes more sense." He said.

"You really do like edgy?" I asked.

"Yeah. It looks good on you too." He smiled.

"Thanks. Maybe it's just a faze and I'll go back to my regular self but I kind of like it." I said.

"Anything but a gothic wedding." He laughed.

"I'm not gothic Kendall." I rolled my eyes while smiling.

"Do you want to go out to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah. Where to?" I asked.

"Just McDonalds." He said.

"Fine by me." I said.

We went inside and ate and talked.

"How's Logie?" I asked.

"He misses you." Kendall said.

"I miss him too." I said.

"Why don't you come over later?" He asked.

"Ok, how bout after we eat." I say.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled.

After we ate we went to the car.

"Can we stop at my apartment first?" I ask.

"Sure." He says and we only drove for about 2 minutes and we were there.

"You can come in but I won't be long." I say.

"Ok." He says and I run to the door.

I didn't want Logie to see me like this. I wanted to have a good image around him. So I went in my room and changed.

I put on some regular skinny jeans, a blue and white flowing shirt, some see through black gloves, and some bluish converse. Then I put some natural lip stick and a greenish blue eyeshadow on. I still had on the locket and promise ring. I put my hair up in a pony tail it was still lightly curled.

I walked into my living room to see Kendall watching some t.v. It happened to be Sponge Bob.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Why did you change?" He asked.

"I want to set a good example for Logie and your mom." I said.

"Oh, that makes sense." He said.

We drove to his apartment so I could see Logie.

"Mommy!" Logie shouted when we walked in.

"How are you Logie?" I asked.

"I missed you!" He said hugging me.

"I missed you too." I say.

"Can me and Kindle go play trucks?" He asked.

"I bet Kendall would love that." I say smiling.

I put him down and he ran to his room.

"Have fun." I say smiling at Kendall.

"I have fun with this kid every day!" He rolled his eyes and smiled.

I didn't know what to do so I went to talk to Carlos and James since they were the only ones home.

"Hey guys." I smile.

"Oh hey Taylor. Kendall's home." Carlos said.

"I know. He's playing trucks with Logie." I smile.

"Oh ok." James said.

"How have you guys been?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Gustavo's been working our butt's off." Carlos said.

"Gustavo's mean like that." I laughed.

"So how come your not with Kendall?" James asked.

"Can't I spend some time with my other two favorite people?" I asked.

"Yup come on and sit down." Carlos said.

"You know, I haven't been here since the incident." I say.

"You mean with Kendall, in his room..." James said.

"Yup that's the one." I said.

"Relax, it was only Mama Knight." Carlos smiled.

"Well she got Kendall pretty mad." I said.

"Kendall has some... Issues." James says putting air quotes around issues.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's been having some problems lately." Carlos said.

"He hasn't told me anything about it." I say.

"Exactly. He wants you to think he's ok." James says.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask sitting between both of them.

"Memories." Carlos whispers.

"Oh God." I ran into Logie's room to see Kendall with a depressed look on his face while rolling a car around.

"It's all just an act." I whisper and walk out of the room making sure he doesn't hear me.

"Figure it out?" James asked.

"Why's he putting an act on for me?" I ask.

"He wants to be happy. He wants you to think he's happy. He doesn't want you to leave him." Carlos whispered the last part.

"Why would he think I'd leave him?" I asked.

"That's just Kendall." They say at the same time.

"He's in denial and depression. I know what it feels like. I had it when my brother died. Kendall helped me through it, I could be helping him through his." I say a little tear drips down my eye.

"Hey don't cry, now that you know you can help him." James says.

"I have to leave. Guys tell Kendall to come over when he feels like it." I say a few more tears drip down my face as I walk out.

**Kendall's POV:**

I walked out of Logie's room and put a fake smile on my face.

"Where's Taylor?" I ask when I only saw Carlos and James in the room.

"She left." James says.

"She left?" I ask. I was trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah but she said-" Carlos started.

"I don't want to hear it." I say and walk to the bathroom.

I'm doing what I've never done before. I'm resulting to cutting myself. I'm not happy, so why not take it out on myself? Taylor left me. God was I an idiot.

"Kendall what are you doing?" I heard James through the other side of the door.

"Nothing I'm fine." I say. I could feel them start to jiggle the door knob.

"Kendall open up! Why do you have the door locked?" Carlos shouted.

"Why can't I lock the door?" I shout back.

I could hear James whisper something to Carlos.

"Kendall don't do anything you might regret." James says.

"Maybe I'm not regretting this." I shout.

Carlos' POV:

I think Kendall was going to cut himself. We have to stop him. James whispered to call Taylor.

So I did, James was keeping Kendall stalled while I got Taylor.

I called her.

**Taylor: Hey Carlos what's up?**

**Carlos: Taylor where are you?**

**Taylor: I was going to go home but I'm down in the lobby with Val.**

**Carlos: Please Taylor come quick!**

**Taylor: Carlos what's going on?**

**Carlos: We think Kendall's trying to cut himself.**

**Taylor: Ok I'm on my way.**

**Carlos: Take the stairs! It's faster!**

**Taylor: Ok I'm almost there.**

**Carlos: Thank God.**

**Taylor: I'm here open the door.**

**Carlos: Ok.**

**End of call**

I ran to the door and opened it. Taylor was there waiting.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

She ran to the bathroom and shouted.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Kendall stop!" I shouted. "Don't do it Kendall! Please. For me."

"Taylor?" He opened the door.

I quickly hugged him. The blade dropped out of his hand as he hugged me back.

"Come with me." I whispered.

He agreed and followed me out of the apartment.

We were silent the whole way to my apartment, but I kept my hand in his.

When we got to my apartment I took him to my bed room. It's the comfiest place in my house.

"Why we're you going to do that?" I whispered.

"Because the guys told me you left." He said.

"I didn't leave you! I just left the apartment. Did you listen to what I said after?" I asked.

"No." He whispered.

"Kendall, I love you. I'm not going to leave you because your depressed. You didn't leave me when I was." I said.

"I think stupid things ok." He said.

"Is that why you've been so mean to the people in your life?" I ask.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Kendall, are you depressed because of your dad?" I asked.

"Yes." He had a tear in his eye.

"Do you think it's your fault again?" I asked.

"Yeah." He put his face in his hands.

"So your taking your anger out on everyone else around you." I said.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Kendall I can tell what's going on. You don't have to be depressed anymore. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you, ever." I smiled kissing his cheek.

He turned his face my way so my lips went from his cheek to his lips.

They were warm and soft. So tempting.

"Don't leave me." He whispered against my lips.

"Wouldn't dream about it." I smiled.

He kissed me again with more passion. Deepening it with each passing second. At that moment he needed me most. So I let him have me.

We didn't go to far though. That's something you would think he wanted. He didn't. He just wanted my lips on his. He bit my lip so lightly. I let him win. I wasn't trying to control anything. It was totally in his hands.

He was on top of me like usual. He made me want him so bad. My hands were up I'm his hair. They slowly drifted down the the collar of his shirt. I pulled him so close to me.

"Don't stop." I whispered in a gasp.

His kisses got harder. Making it harder for us to breath. We didn't care at all.

His hand slipped up the back of my shirt and I let him keep it there. It wasn't to far up, lower than my waist.

My hands tangled around his neck pulling him so there was no space between us.

He stopped.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I couldn't control myself.

"It's ok, I liked it." I blushed.

We were still holding each other so tightly.

"Longest kiss I've ever had." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered kissing him quickly.

Then he pulled me on to his lap and hugged me tight.

"Why 'd you let me go farther?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just needed you." I blushed again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Then he laid me down in my bed and he laid next to me.

"Kendall." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you think we'll actually be ready for it, after marriage?" I asked.

"I don't really know." He said.

"At least I'm a year older." I smiled.

It was true I was 19 and Kendall was 20.

"One step closer to seeing if we're ready for marriage." He smiled kissing my forehead.

"Yeah." I whispered.

We fell asleep and around midnight we got a call.

Kendall picked up his phone and answered it.

"What? We're on our way." He said.

"What is it Kendall?" I asked.

"Lilly went into labor." He said rushing out of bed.

I quickly got up and changed into some jeans and a leather jacket, with black converse.

We headed out the door and arrived at the hospital.

Kendall looked nervous.

"Kenny I've never seen you so nervous." I say.

"Trust me I'll be more nervous in the future." He said.

"Like if I go into labor." I muttered.

"Exactly." He said.

We waited outside the door for a few hours until the finally told us we could come in.

Lilly had a baby girl. They named her Caitlyn Jamie Diamond.

Then James proposed.

Kendall looked like he wanted to punch James so badly.

"Kendall chill. What if it were you proposing to me. My brother might want to hit you just as much as you want to hit James." I said holding Kendall back.

"Your right." He said.

"We should get going. Kendall's a little antsy." I told Lilly.

"Thanks for coming this early in the morning to see me." She said.

"Of course." I said and gave her a hug.

Kendall was standing there, starring into thin air.

"Kendall. Come on let's go." I said.

He didn't say anything.

"Kendall!" I shook him and he came back to the world.

"Sorry. I was thinking." He said.

"Let's go. I think you need some sleep." I said.

He followed me. He's the one that drove so he drove to his apartment.

"Kendall why are we here?" I asked.

"Can we sleep over here tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, whatever you want." I smiled.

We walked all the way up to the apartment and he opened the door.

He didn't say anything he just grabbed my hand and took me to his and Logan's room.

Logan wasn't there. Carlos was probably sleeping and so was Katie.

Kendall picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked him quietly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He said kissing my cheek.

"Then sleep." I said.

"I don't feel like it." He shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you don't seem tired." He said.

"I am a little." I say. "If your thinking about your dad, don't. Don't put stress on yourself."

He laid down and wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to him.

"Sleep Kenny." I whispered.

His eyes were wide open.

"I see sparks fly, whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down-" I started singing quietly and he started drifting off. "Give me something that'll haunt me when your not around, cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

I think he was officially asleep and I fell asleep with him.


	41. Chapter 41: Wedding Day

**Just A Kiss Chapter 41: Wedding Day**

**Kendall's POV:**

**6 months later**

Today was the day before Lilly's wedding day. She was really nervous but really happy.

Caitlyn was about 7 months old now. She looked a lot like James and Lilly but had more of James features.

Lilly, James, and Caitlyn moved out of the apartment a few months ago. They needed more space and wanted it to be safer for Caitlyn.

Taylor has been with Lilly a lot. Helping with the wedding and all.

She wouldn't let me see her bridesmaids dress but I knew it was silver so I got her something to go with it. I was going to her apartment today to give it to her.

"Hey Kendall." She smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well, the weddings tomorrow and I wanted to give you something." I said.

"Kendall you didn't have to get me anything." She said.

"I didn't have to, I wanted to." I smiled.

I grabbed the box that I wrapped so neatly and gave it to her.

She opened it slowly and gasped.

"Kendall it's beautiful." She said.

I gave her a beautiful flowery necklace and matching earrings.

"My grandpa gave it to my grandma, my grandma gave it to my dad to give to my mom, and my mom gave it to me to give it to you." I smiled.

"Thank you Kendall." She said and hugged me.

"I'm sure it'll go good with your silver dress." I said.

"I think it will." She said. "Did you bring your tux?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Go get it. I want to see you in it." She said.

"Ok, but only if you show me your dress." I said.

"No, I want you to be surprised." She said.

"Fine." I said.

I went out to my truck and got my tux. I changed in her bathroom and came out.

"Here let me fix your tie." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You look amazing." She whispered.

"Your going to look better." I said and she blushed.

"It's really late Kendall. We should get some sleep." She said.

"Yeah I'll go change and I'll meet you in the bedroom." I winked.

"We're not making out Kendall." She shouted in a laugh.

"Fine." I pouted.

I changed into some sweats and a t-shirt.

When I got into bed Taylor was already half asleep so I didn't wake her.

The next morning I had to leave and go home and get dressed with the guys and Taylor had to get ready with the girls.

We were all pretty much ready.

"You ready James?" I asked, fixing my tie.

"As ready as I'll ever be." James replied, taking a deep breath.

"You look spiffy." Carlos said, setting his helmet on the table.

"We have to get over there in t-minus 10 minutes." Logan said, looking up at the clock.

James took a deep breath as they left the hotel. "This is it." He muttered.

"You'll be fine." I patted James' shoulder.

"I hope so." James smiled softly.

We headed off to the beach.

Everything was set and ready and the wedding was about to begin.

I was waiting for Taylor. She was maid of honor and I was best man. We were going to walk down the isle together.

I saw her coming up to me. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a shortcut, strapless, silver dress, the necklace and earrings I gave her, and some silver high heels. Her hair was curled and slightly up. Her emerald eyes shone through the whole look.

"You look amazing." I whispered.

"So do you." She whispered back and gave me a quick kiss.

The wedding was starting. James was at the arch and Taylor and I were getting ready to walk.

I held on to Taylor's arm. We walked down and Taylor had a smile on her face.

We had to go our separate ways as we reached the arch. Everyone else walked down into there places until it came to Lilly.

Her mom walked her down the isle. She looked beautiful. A smile came to my face when I thought how happy my cousin was.

The pastor started talking and I blanked out when I looked into Taylor's eyes. I could see the glow in them. I knew she wanted this one day. Maybe it was some day soon. Only time will tell.

When she saw me starring she blushed and smiled at me.

At that moment everything around me disappeared and all I saw was Taylor. I snapped out of it when the preacher said, "You may now kiss the bride."

I looked at James and Lilly as they walked back down the isle.

Taylor met me at the end when we linked arms again and drove to the after party.

We headed in the car with Lilly, James, Katie, Lilly's mom, Caitlyn, Carlos, and Logan.

Taylor and I sat next to each other and waited the ride to the hotel.

It was a lot of fun. Taylor and I were on the dance floor. A slow song started playing.

Taylor laid her head on my shoulder.

"Do you ever wonder, what it's going to be like when this day comes for us?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's just like this, except much better." I smiled.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes glowing.

"Really." I said and kissed her.

We danced a little more than began to get tired.

We had a rented room in the hotel and were getting bored of the reception.

When we got up to the room I pushed Taylor against the wall and started kissing her.

"Kendall wait." She breathed out.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Let me get into something more comfortable." She said.

"Right." I said.

Taylor went into the bathroom with her bag.

I quickly got into some sweats and I was taking my shirt off to put a t-shirt on.

Taylor came out of the bathroom with a tank top and shorts on.

I had my shirt off and Taylor blushed when she saw me.

I came over to her and cupped her head in my hands and kissed her.

She let me pick her up and carry her to the bed.

I started kissing her again. Her lips were so soft. I loved them on mine.

Her hands were on my warm chest and going up to my hair.

I pulled her so close that there was no space between us.

My arms were around her waist.

She bit my lip softly. I could tell she wanted this as much as I did. It's not like we haven't made out before, it just felt really good and different tonight.

"I love you." She whispered as she laid down next to me.

"I love you more." I smiled.

"I bet you do." She smiled back.

We fell asleep after a while and when we woke up we left the hotel.

I had a date planned for us. Something simple.

I drove home to get ready and so did Taylor after I dropped her off.

We had a beach date. I was already at the beach. It was about 2:00. Taylor would be here in a half an hour.

She came a little earlier. She was dressed in some jean shorts and a v-neck.

"Hey Kendall." She said.

"Hey Taylor." I said.

We ate a picnic dinner and walked around for a while.

We were walking down the side of the beach holding hands.

"Can't get any better than this." She smiled.

"One day it will be." I winked.

"You better keep that promise Knight." She winked.

"I made a promise and you have a ring to prove it." I said lifting her hand.

"Yeah you have proof, just don't break it." She whispered.

**Little did I know I would break that promise completely...**


	42. Chapter 42: Big Time Break Up

**Just A Kiss Chapter 42: Big Time Break-Up**

**1 year later**

**Taylor's POV:**

In the past year I've visited my family a lot and Kendall's come along.

I'm now 20 and Kendall's 21. We haven't really talked about marriage lately. I don't think we're quiet ready for it.

Logie is turning 7 very soon. He's gotten attached to Valyn. I don't see him as much. Probably because he's at school all day, every day.

Lilly and I haven't talked for a few life's pretty hectic with Caitlyn almost being 2. Kendall tells me James is still sluggish at rehearsals.

Big Time Rush is supposedly having a worldwide tour. Their third album is going good, it's still not finished. Gustavo's been giving them a lot of things to work on too.

My style hasn't changed I still have that edgy look. It still might be a faze, only time will tell.

Kendall was suppose to be working today and I was just at my apartment alone. I was making some noodles. It's just what I felt like eating.

I heard the door being unlocked and opened. I was confused. Kendall was at work.

"Taylor we need to talk." He said.

"Kendall? I thought you were working today." I said.

"I was. We got a break. That's why I came here, we need to talk." He said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Did you go to Vancouver while we were on tour?" He asked.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"That's not important." He said.

"Yes, I did go. But only because I needed the money." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Kendall, I didn't want to tell you." I said.

"But don't we tell each other everything? Aren't we suppose to?" He asked.

"So this relationship can't be personal anymore?" I asked.

"We have promise rings! We're going to be married some day!" He shouted.

"Kendall calm down please." I had tears in my eyes.

"And you knew about Lilly's pregnancy and didn't tell me?" He asked.

"James told me I couldn't tell you!" I yelled.

"If we don't have trust in this relationship than what do we have!" He yelled.

"We do have trust in this relationship! Ok, I slipped up a couple times! Does it really matter that much?" I asked.

"I think we need a break." He said.

"Kendall don't do this. Your over reacting!" I cried.

"Just forget about me." He said leaving the keys I gave him on the counter and leaving my apartment.

I slid down the back of the wall and started bawling my eyes out. No one there to comfort me.

I cried for what seemed like the end of the universe. I burnt my food but I didn't really care.

I went in my room and took of the locket Kendall gave me, the bracelets, the rings. The only thing I kept on was the promise ring.

I walked into my closet and grabbed some clothes and my suit case.

I was all packed. I grabbed my leather jacket and some green vans and headed out the door to my car.

I still had tears in my eyes and I looked like a mess.

I drove to my parent's house. When I got there I knocked on the door and my mom answered it.

She saw me crying and hugged me so tightly.

"It's ok baby. Let's come inside and you can tell me what happened." She said rubbing my hair.

I stepped inside and went up to my room. I put my suit case in the closet. I still had some clothes here from the last time I visited. I sat on my bed and looked at my ring. I touched it moving it around on my finger.

"If we don't have trust in this relationship than what do we have?" those words kept replaying in my mind.

"Just forget about me." I started crying again as I remembered those words.

My mom came up and I told her everything. She was there for me. I didn't tell my dad. He would go teach Kendall a lesson. I didn't want him to do that.

I was left all alone in my room, my brother wasn't home. I decided to call Logan.

**Logan: Hey Taylor. Is everything alright? It sounds like you've been crying.**

**Taylor: Kendall and I broke up.**

**Logan: What!**

**Taylor: He found out about Vancouver and me knowing about Lilly's pregnancy. How did he find that out?**

**Logan: I have no clue.**

**Taylor: Logan could you come down here with Logie? I want to see him.**

**Logan: Sure I'll be there soon.**

**Taylor: Thanks Logan. Feel free to bring Carlos too. I know James is probably busy with Lilly and Caitlyn.**

**Logan: Ok see you in a bit.**

**Taylor: Bye Logan.**

**End of call**

Was this really happening to me? Did Kendall really just break up with me? How can I ever be happy again?

Logan came an hour later as told. He brought Carlos and Logie with him.

When they saw me they each gave me a big hug.

"Hi Logie." I said.

"Hi." He said.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. They reminded me to much of Kendall's.

"Did Kendall say anything to you guys?" I asked.

"He hadn't come home." Carlos said.

"He didn't go home?" I asked.

"Nope, we haven't seen him since work." Logan said.

"Do you think he made a mistake?" I asked.

"I think he overreacted. He'll get over it and it should be ok." Logan said.

"What if he doesn't get over it?" I asked.

"You'll have to talk to him." Carlos said.

"He made a promise and broke it." I said looking at my ring.

"You still wear the ring?" Logan asked.

"I didn't want to take it off. It's my only reminder of him. I left everything else at my apartment." I sighed.

"Your coming back right?" Carlos asked.

"I'll came back eventually. I just need to be away for a while." I said.

"We understand completely." Logan said.

"Thanks for coming guys. I needed to talk to my brothers." I said hugging them.

"We should get going. Logie has school tomorrow." Logan said.

"Yeah wouldn't want him to miss." I said.

"See you soon Taylor." Carlos said.

"I love you guys. Drive safe." I said as they were walking to their car.

I hope Kendall realizes the big mistake he made.

**1 month later.**

Each day I woke up depressed. Kendall never called. He never wanted to talk and say he made a mistake.

I still wear the ring. Logan and Carlos visit a lot. I haven't gone back to L.A.

My parents are getting married in 1 day.

I woke up this morning to everyone in the kitchen. Something new.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We invited Kendall to the wedding." My mom said.

"You invited my ex- boyfriend?" I asked. That's what I called him now. He didn't seem to care about me anymore.

"Honey, you to haven't talked in a month. We called him and he said he's coming." My dad said.

"Fine." I said and ran up to my room.

I stayed in there all day. No one bothered to check on my. As night time came I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Kendall. Something that wasn't new.

I finally fell asleep at about midnight and woke up around 7:00.

I felt so tired but knew I had to get ready.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I straightened my hair and put it to the side with a diamond clip my mom gave me.

I slowly put on my blue dress. I wasn't in the wedding. I could of been but I declined. I just wanted to watching from the seats.

My blue dress was very sparkly. It had a little purple to it. It was strapless and went a little lower than my thy. I put some blue eye shadow on and light lipgloss. Then I put on my flat silver shoes. I didn't add any jewelry. All I had was my promise ring.

I was ready. I drove to the church that was about 10 minutes away.

The wedding was soon beginning. I took a seat in the mid section.

I watched as everyone was at the altar. My mom made it up there with my brother by her side.

I looked around. Kendall was a no show.

They music stopped playing and I turned around to see Kendall walking in and taking a seat at the very back.

All the memories began to flood back. A single tear dripped from my face.

I got up and started walking to the door. Kendall looked at me and saw the tears in my eyes. I was about to reach for the door when he pulled my arm back making me look into his eyes.

I yanked my arm back and went out the door. I didn't know where I was going it was a pretty big church. Kendall caught up close behind me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Your sorry? I waited a month for you to say those words. You never did!" I shouted.

"I was stupid! I overreacted and didn't know what to do. I didn't think you'd take me back. I thought I'd ruined it." He said. I saw that he was trying to hold back tears.

"I was waiting, but you never called." I sighed.

"I was an idiot. I don't know why I did that to the girl that's my whole life." He said. He looked down at my finger. "They were telling the truth, you do still wear the ring."

"I didn't want it to be over Kendall." I still had tears in my eyes. Now Kendall had a few in his.

"You don't know how sorry I am." He said.

"I think I do." I said.

Then he kissed me.

**To be continued...**


	43. Chapter 43: Big Time Break Up Part 2

**Just A Kiss Chapter 43: Big Time Break-Up Part 2**

**Kendall's POV:**

I kissed her.

She did the unexpected and kissed me back.

She backed up against the wall and pulled me closer. Each kiss was more passionate than the first.

"Kendall." She whispered, her eyes still glued shut.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Let's not do this now, I actually want to see my parents get married." She said flashing her eyes open with a smile.

"Right." I said taking her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers.

We walked back in to the church as quietly as we could. We sat in the back and I put my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

After the wedding Taylor disappeared. She was probably talking to her parents.

When I spotted her brother she was talking to him. They were hugging.

After they separated she looked around and then she saw me and smiled.

She started walking up to me and when she met me she grabbed my hand without a word said.

We were away from the crowd of people.

"They said I don't have to go to the reception." She whispered.

"Where are we going then?" I asked.

"Away from everyone." She said.

I followed her to my truck. I was the only person who had a red truck so she found it easily.

"Can you take me home?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

I drove to her parents house and stopped the car. She got out.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Do you want me to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort a." She said.

"Ok." I followed her inside.

We went up to her room. She started packing her things.

"Your coming home?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't know what we have as a relationship status right now, but at least we're talking." She said.

"I think are status she go back to boyfriend and girlfriend." I grinned.

"I don't know." She said.

Then I moved close to her my lips almost touching her's.

"What about now?" I whispered.

"Maybe." She smirked.

Then my lips touched her's and she pulled the collar of my shirt so close to her.

We backed up against one of the walls. I was taking total control.

I thought I would be the one to deepen the kiss but it was Taylor who wanted it more.

The kisses were full of passion. Something we haven't experienced in a long time.

We were the closest we could be to each other. Her hands brushing through my sweaty dirty blond hair.

Mine around her neck and slowly making there way to her waist.

I could feel how much she wanted me. I wanted her just as much. I wanted to make up for what I did to her.

A memory came to the back of my mind as I was kissing her.

The last time we were this intense, it was at least 3 months ago. I remembered the last time I kissed her before we split apart. I started to think about that day on the beach a year ago, when I said I wouldn't break the promise.

I parted the kiss, my eyes still tightly shut. "I broke the promise." I whispered.

"No you didn't." She said.

"I almost did. If this wasn't happening right now, I would of broke it." I said, my eyes locked.

"Forget about our problems, forget about our past I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah." She started singing softly.

"'Cause the world stops When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah And nothing even matters, eh And nothing even matters" I finished.

"Nothing even matters Kendall, forget about it. That futures coming, the past is behind us." She whispered.

"Nicely said." I laughed.

She quickly kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"Don't do it again." She whispered.

"How could I in the first place?" I asked.

"It was just a little overreacting, it's gone now, ok?" She said.

"Right, did you want to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm all packed we can leave." She said.

We drove the 45 minute drive back to L.A. and stopped at her apartment.

She put everything back where it was.

I decided to take her to the Palm Woods park, just a little relaxing walk.

"You know, I missed you like crazy." She said.

"Big Time Rush is going on a worldwide tour." I blurted out.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"I would miss you like crazy but..." I smiled.

"But what?" She raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"We were wondering if you'd like to perform for us." I said.

"Perform? For BTR?" She asked nervously.

"I know you love to sing, you have a real talent." I said.

"Kendall, I can't. I would but I don't have any songs." She whispered.

"That's why you can do covers of songs, with the permission of the artists." I smiled.

"You really want me to headline for you guys?" She asked.

"Great way to get noticed." I smiled again.

"Kendall I can't." She sighed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"What if people don't like me." She said.

"I know they will, your voice is amazing and deserves to be heard." I said.

"Let me think about it. When does the tour start?" She asked.

"Next week." I whispered so low it's like I didn't even say it.

"Next week! Kendall I wouldn't be ready!" She freaked out.

"If you agree to it now I can help you on your vocals." I said.

"You want to help me on my vocals?" She asked.

"Anything to get you to perform for us." I said.

"Ok. I'll do it, IF we can sing a song together." She grinned.

"That can be arranged." I smirked.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"You know if you want me to sing we should get practicing." She laughed.

"Oh right! Let's go to Rocque Records." I smiled.

We hurried and got to the studio.

"This is Rocque Records." I told Taylor.

"Wow. It's, large." Taylor said.

"Come on, let's go inside." I said.

"Right." She said and followed me to Gustavo's floor.

"So tell me about... Gustavo." She said.

"Don't look him in the eyes." I said.

She laughed and saw that I wasn't laughing too. "Wait, you were serious."

I nodded my head and saw Gustavo coming out of his office.

"Hey Gustavo." I smiled nervously.

"Why are you here? I gave you dogs the day off." He said.

I looked at Taylor and she mouthed the word "dogs?" in a confused manor.

"Well, this is my girlfriend Taylor." I said looking at Taylor.

"Yes, your point." He said.

"Well we we're wondering, our worldwide tour is coming up and you said you needed a opening act for each show, so I thought why not my girlfriend? She has a great voice!" I smiled nervously.

"Kendall! We don't just go out and pick random people to perform before you guys! They have to have talent!" Gustavo yelled.

I opened my mouth to speak until Gustavo butted back in.

"You sing me something." He said to Taylor.

"Oh um." She said.

I looked at her and she looked at me with a nervous smile. Then she started to sing.

**You were in college working part time waitin tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

**I say "Can you believe it?**  
><strong>As we re lying on the couch?"<strong>  
><strong>The moment I can see it.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<strong>

**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**  
><strong>You put your arm around me for the first time.<strong>  
><strong>You made a rebel of a careless man s careful daughter.<strong>  
><strong>You are the best thing that s ever been mine.<strong>

**Flash forward and we re taking on the world together,**  
><strong>And there s a drawer of my things at your place.<strong>  
><strong>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I m guarded,<strong>  
><strong>You say we ll never make my parents mistakes.<strong>

**But we got bills to pay,**  
><strong>We got nothing figured out,<strong>  
><strong>When it was hard to take,<strong>  
><strong>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.<strong>

**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?**  
><strong>You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man s careful daughter You are the best thing that s ever been mine.<strong>

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**  
><strong>You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man s careful daughter You are the best thing that s ever been mine.<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh**

**And I remember that fight Two-thirty AM As everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street Braced myself for the "Goodbye"**  
><strong>cause that s all I ve ever known Then you took me by surprise You said, "I ll never leave you alone."<strong>

**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water And every time I look at you, it s like the first time I fell in love with a careless man s careful daughter She is the best thing that s ever been mine."**

**Hold on, make it last Hold on, never turn back**

**You made a rebel of a careless man s careful daughter You are the best thing that s ever been mine.**  
><strong>(Hold on) Do you believe it?<strong>  
><strong>(Hold on) Gonna make it now.<strong>  
><strong>(Hold on) I can see it,<strong>  
><strong>(Yes, yes) I can see it now.<strong>

She finished with a bang. She has a beautiful voice I just hope Gustavo sees that.

"You. Are. Amazing." Gustavo said. "Your going to perform for Big Time Rush, for there Worldwide tour!"

"I am!" She said excitedly.

"Yes! Now get into the studio! We have some work to get you ready." He said.

I grinned at her and she hugged me in return.

"Thank you Kendall." She whispered.

We stayed at the studio for about 4 hours. Taylor nailed a lot of her songs and Gustavo was very nice to her. Maybe that was just because he knew what I was capable of if he tried to harm her.

"That was amazing!" Gustavo said as she finished singing the last notes of Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

I always loved when Taylor sang that song to me, trying to make me sleep. It reminded me of myself when the part in it says, "Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down." She usually started with that part instead of the whole song. Now it seemed even prettier.

"I think that's enough practice for one day don't you think, dog- I mean Kendall." Gustavo asked.

"Yeah. Should we come in tomorrow?" I asked.

"Most likely I think you should, but she's doing really well so it's not necessary, come if you want." He said a little frustrated.

"I'm sure she'll want to come." I said looking at Taylor talking to some choreographers.

"Great. We'll see you tomorrow Kendall." Gustavo said returning to his office.

I let Taylor talk some more and then I got bored waiting and the next thing I knew I was in a bed.

It was my own bed. I think It was morning. The light shone threw dimly.

I walked out of the room and saw Taylor on the couch with Logan and Carlos.

She had her head on Logan's lap and her feet on Carlos'. I think they were all asleep.

I looked at the t.v. And noticed it was still on. I was guessing they watched a movie because I went to the DVD player and popped out one of the spiderman movies.

Taylor and I both had an obsession with spiderman. We had many things in common.

I decided to make some breakfast. Eggs were something I made easily and some toast. Logan loves toast. Maybe even some bacon for Carlos.

I waited to see who would wake up first but I had a feeling it would be the jumpy little Latino we all loved so much.

As I waited the phone rang and it was very unexpected because it was around 7:00 in the morning.

I picked it up and listened to see who it was.

"Hello is this the Husband on Jennifer Knight?" A lady asked.

"No this is her son, Kendall." I said.

"Well son, your mom was in a car accident. A really bad one." She said.

"And..." I asked impatiently.

"And... She might not make it." She said.

The phone dropped out of my hands making a loud bang. I froze. I thought I would start crying or that my knees would buckle, but nothing.

Then I heard someone get up. I didn't look to see who it was I just kept starring into mid space.

"Kendall!" Someone yelled.

I felt to dead to answer.

**To be continued...**


	44. Chapter 44: Don't Leave

**Just A Kiss Chapter 44: Don't Leave**

**Kendall's POV:**

"Kendall! Buddy! Please don't do this!" A voice yelled. "Kendall what's wrong please tell me! You know I'm not good at this comforting thing! You need to help me!" The voice yelled again.

"Carlos what's going on?" I heard another guy like voice say.

"I-it's Kendall. I-I don't know what's w-wrong." The other voice said which I was guessing was Carlos'.

"Kendall are you ok?" Logan's voice asked.

"Snap out of it Kendall! The sooner you tell us the sooner it can be fixed!" Carlos yelled.

"You guys don't understand! My mom's in the hospital!" I screamed. "She might not make it! It can't be fixed!"

"Kendall calm down! Let's go to the hospital!" Logan said calmly.

"No, I'll go you two stay with Taylor." I said.

"We're not staying here when Mama Knight's ill." Carlos said.

"And we aren't leaving Taylor here." Logan butted in.

"What about Logie?" I asked.

"Over at Val's. So we've got that covered." He replied.

"Ok wake Taylor up and I'll get the car ready." I said grabbing the keys to the BTR mobile.

I ran down the stairs because the elevator's just to slow.

I pulled up to the front entrance and waited impatiently for my 2 best friends and girlfriend to come out.

They came out about 5 minutes later and I stomped on the gas petal.

I didn't know at the moment if my mom was dead or even barley alive. All I could do was hope.

The drive was about 20 minutes and I raced in with out waiting for my friends.

I went up to the check in desk to ask for my mom.

"Knight?" I asked.

"Yes, are you the husband?" She asked.

"No her son." I said.

"Is your father here with you?" She asked.

"M-my father's past ma'am." I sighed.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you older than 20?" She asked.

"Yes, 21." I said.

"Ok a doctor will be out to talk to you in just a moment." She said.

"Thank you." I said and took a seat.

Carlos was the first person to walk in and sit by me.

"Anything?" He asked.

"No." I whispered.

He took his helmet off and placed it on his lap.

"K-Kendall everything's gunna be ok, right?" Carlos had a tear in his eye. I knew how much Carlos and the rest of the guys cared about my mom. But Carlos acted like she was his mom.

Carlos' parents got a divorce when he was around 12. Then his mom moved to Florida and he hasn't seen her since. He's tried to find her, it just doesn't seem likely.

Carlos' dad on the other hand has been there his whole life. Mr. Garcia is the head police officer of Minnesota. It was really hard for Carlos to let go and come here. His Papi is all alone, and Carlos fears that he hates him now. But he talks to him all the time and repeatedly tells him he loves him to death.

Logan also looks up to my mom. But he still has a mom. So my mom is like a second mom to him, but Logan doesn't have a dad just like me. Logan's dad didn't die. He's actually a very successful doctor. But he left Logan and his mom when Logan was 2. He never grew up with a father, but I did. Logan knows where his father is, his father even calls him repeatedly day after day, but Logan doesn't answer. He wants his father to feel the pain he went through when he left.

"Knight?" A voice questioned. I stood up so fast I didn't even know if I really moved.

"T-that's me. How's my mom?" I asked shaken.

"Not to good. She's near death and we need to do a blood transplant because she lost so much." The doctor replied.

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" I asked, demanding would've been more what it sounded like.

"She's barely awake but able to speak. She can have visitors." He said comforting.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Yeah, follow me." He said.

He took us to this room and I slowly stepped inside.

My mom was sitting up half way, her eyes a little droopy, and some IV's stuck up her arms to get blood through.

"Mom." I whispered.

"Kendall." She said.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How's Katie?" She asked.

"K-Katie? W-what are you talking about mom?" I asked scared.

"They didn't find Katie?" She asked in shock.

"Mom what's going on! What happened to Katie?" I asked freaking out.

"She was in the car with me. They said they would find her but I had to be taken right away. Where's my baby?" She cried.

"Mom where'd the accident happen?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes away from here." She said.

"I'll make sure I know she's safe." I said kissing my mom's forehead and running out the door.

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know the exact location but I knew there would have to be some kind of commotion somewhere so I just kept running.

Not knowing how far I was or how long I'd ran I started seeing commotion and police lights.

I ran the fastest I've ever ran in my life. Now I regret not taking a car.

I was the closest I could be to the crash when I started looking around.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

I spotted something by a large tree. A body. Not moving. I just hoped it was breathing.

"KATIE!" I screamed.

I ran to my little sister and picked her up bridal style.

She was covered in blood and there was a huge gash by her temple. Her hands were cut up and her clothes were shredded. There was a large purple mark on her gut. I was guessing she hit the tree.

She had the faintest sound of breathing. I think her heart was about to give out.

"Katie please stay with me! Please! You can't leave me I'll have no one left. Mom may die! Dad already did! I can't loose everyone in my family the same way." I cried.

No ambulance was there so I ran back to the hospital hoping my sister was still living by the time I got there.

Logan, Carlos, and Taylor had no clue what was going on. I think they were still in my mom's room.

"Help! I need help! My little sister is dying!" I shouted.

Before I knew it she was whisked out of my arms and placed on a gurney.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat down and sobbed. Logan found me shortly after.

"Don't worry bud. They're going to save your mom." Logan said with sympathy.

"But what if it's to late for Katie!" I sobbed into Logan's chest.

"Kendall what are you talking about? Katie's safe and-" I cut him off.

"Katie was with my mom in the accident! Nobody found Katie so I went back there and found her! She has the littlest chance of living Logan! What if I didn't get here in time?" I shouted.

"Calm down Kenny." He said giving my a hug and using my girlish nickname that usually only Taylor used.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried some more. I can't believe this was happening to me. My mom could die, my sister most likely will die, and I'm crying to my best friend.

"Kendall?" A heard a louder voice say.

I unwrapped my arms from Logan and whipped away some tears.

"Oh, hi doctor." I sniffled.

"Kendall this is really hard to say." He said.

"Please don't." I whisper, shutting my eyes tight.

"Kendall, I'm afraid your sister didn't make it." He said.

I was about to cal-apse until Logan held me up and I cried into his chest again.

"Feel free to say your goodbyes when your ready. Room 302." He added.

"Thank you." I whispered but knew no one could here it.

I got up the courage to go say goodbye.

I grabbed a seat and placed it next to her bed and slowly grabbed her hand and put it in mine.

Her touch felt so cold. I shuddered at the feeling.

"Hi baby sister." I whispered out. "I know your still here, you just can't go away like that, can you? I mean your leaving me behind? Your might of been the only thing I had left. Mom might see you up there. You'll get to see dad too." I paused because I was crying harder again.

"I know your in a better place, God will take care of you. I know I haven't been the best big brother lately. I've been to focused on work and Taylor. I apologize to no extent. I know if I could, I would sit here and talk to you for the rest of my life. But we have to move on sometimes right? That's wrong. I'm not going to be able to forget this Katie. Would you wake me up and tell me this is a dream. Or just wake up!" I cried and my tear were dripping onto her hands.

I felt a sudden twitch under my hand, which was where her hand had been.

"K-Katie?" I asked quietly.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She didn't say anything, just starred at me.

"Are you all right?" I asked her in amazement.

"I heard what you said." She replied hoarsely.

"How much?" I asked.

"All of it. I wasn't dead Kendall. They just gave up on me. They didn't try their hardest." She cried.

"Hey where's the tough little Katie I know?" I asked with a smile, my first smile in a few hours.

"Where's mom?" She asked. My smiled faded as quickly as it came.

"Here. She needs a blood transplant. T-they don't know if she'll make it either Katie." I sighed.

"I wasn't going to make it, but look at me." She half smiled.

"Relax Katie your not fully cured." I said.

"And neither is mom but we both can be!" She said happily.

"We'll see Katie. I'm going to get a doctor to check on you and then go find Taylor. I doubt she knows what's going on really." I said.

"Ok thanks big brother." She smiled.

"Anything for you baby sister." I smiled in return and walked out of the room.

**Taylor's POV:**

I really didn't have a clue what was going on. Kendall's been freaking out and he like ran away, then I walked out of his mom's room to see him crying on Logan.

I hope he's ok. I know this is a lot for him to take in.

"Taylor!" I heard someone yell when I was talking to Carlos.

"Yeah." I said turning to see Kendall.

"Hey um, Katie's ok. She's not dead." He smiled.

"What happened to Katie!" I exclaimed.

"She was in the crash with my mom, they said she didn't make it, then she told me they gave up on her, now she's being treated." He said.

"And this has all been such a blur to me. Do you know what happened to Logan?" I asked.

"Last I saw him was when I was out here." He said.

"Logan's gone. I haven't seen him for about 20 minutes." I said.

"Why don't we call him?" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea." I said.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and turned it on, I noticed I had 1 new voice mail.

"I have a voice mail... From Logan." My eyes bulged.

"Don't just stand there listen to it!" He said.

So I pressed play and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Taylor. I know your probably wondering where I am. I didn't tell you that I was leaving because I'm not going to be here and I didn't want you guys to stop me. This accident that happened with Mama Knight and Katie made me realize that I only live once and I have to do what's right. So I'm deciding that I'm going to see my dad for the first time. Please don't come after me. I'm ready for this. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll talk to you soon. I love all of you guys. Logan out." The message said.

"He's gone." I whispered in shock.

"Obviously." Kendall said.

"No I mean he's really gone. He's going to see his dad. This accident made him realize somethings and he's actually going to see his dad." I said.

"He's gone! My best friend left without goodbye?" He asked.

"He said it was for the better, so we wouldn't try to stop him." I said.

"I can't believe he left!" Carlos exclaimed.

"He's coming back guys. He just doesn't know when." I shrugged.

"We'll just have to support Logie in his choice. If it's what he wants to do then he can do it. He's 22, he can make his own choices." Kendall said.

"Hello Mr. Knight." A doctor came up to us. "And who are these two lovely people?"

"One of my best friends and my girlfriend." He smiled at me.

"Well nice to meet you two. I was just coming over here to tell you Katie is stable and has a 2% risk of leaving us again." The doctor said.

"How's my mom?" He asked.

"She's doing well surgery will go on tomorrow. We've gotten a good amount of blood in her body to last till we do the surgery. Everything is going fine." The doctor explained.

"Thanks. Can Katie come home soon?" Kendall asked.

"Most likely in the next week or so. Just to be safe we want her here to heal. She still has some injuries too, such as a few broken ribs, her face his cut up and her hands, her balance isn't that great right now so we might put her in therapy for her legs, and her shoulder blade is disconnected but can be fixed." The doctor replied.

"When she comes home I'll treat her super good." Kendall said.

"Now you 3 should go home and get some rest. Have a good rest of the day." The doctor said shaking each of our hands.

"Well there really is nothing to do here so we might as well go home." Kendall shrugged.

"Will you guys stay at the apartment tonight? I'm all alone unless you two are there." Carlos quietly said

"Of course we'll stay at the apartment Carlos. I don't want my big brother to be lonely." I hugged him.

"Thanks Taylor." He smiled.

"No problem bud." I said.

"So let's get out of here." Kendall said.

"Right. Wait guys, I just noticed. We only brought one car how'd Logan go anywhere?" I asked.

We all ran out the door.

"Logan." I whispered.

"Where are they!" Baylee screamed at Logan.

"I can't tell you." He said.

"Let Logan go." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Look who happened to show up." Baylee smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" Kendall said as calm as he could.

"It's not what I want it's what I'm going to get." She said.

"What do you think your going to get?" I asked.

"Happiness." She grinned.

Then she pulled out a gun.

"You do realize we are in a hospital parking lot and, POLICE ARE EVERYWHERE!" Kendall yelled at her.

"Don't test me Kendall." She said aiming at him.

"What do you think your doing with that." Kendall said.

"Well I was thinking of taking Taylor down, but I think it would be easier if I just killed you." She smirked.

"That's not a good idea." He said.

"If I can't have you, neither can she." Baylee said.

I was trying to see if this was a nightmare, but I was awake.

"Hold still. This won't hurt a bit." She said.

Then she pulled the trigger. I didn't know what happened but I know I screamed but when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the parking lot anymore, I was in the hospital waiting room again. Carlos on one side Logan on the other.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Do we really have to explain it?" Carlos asked. His face was blood red, his eyes dreary, and water running down his cheeks.

"Please tell me he's not hurt." I whispered but knew I couldn't help but let tears out.

"She um, pulled the trigger, and um it was aimed at you and, K-Kendall jumped in front of you." Logan stuttered.

He looked exactly like Carlos did. But there was something different in Logan's eyes then with Carlos'.

"How is he?" I whispered, tears dripping down my face harder and harder.

"In surgery at the moment." Logan whispered.

"Where did the bullet hit?" I asked terrified.

"Near his um his, his heart." Carlos stuttered.

"He's going to be ok right!" I jumped out of my seat.

"We hope. They haven't told us anything. At all, even his progress. It's all bottled up." Carlos sighed.

"This can't be happening. He'll be ok. I know it." I said trying put confidence in myself.

"Let's just wait, we'll see. But he does have a chance of making it." Logan said.

"Good. All we have to do is wait." I thought over and over. Trying to calm myself from further sadness.


	45. Chapter 45:Don't Go Without Goodbye

**Just A Kiss Chapter 45: Don't Go Without A Goodbye**

**Taylor's POV:**

**12 hours later**

I was sitting on the couch looking out of the window of the lonesome apartment, called 2J.

It was so depressing outside and it made my mood even worse. Rainy, cloudy, and dark. Exactly what I felt like.

"Taylor." Logan whispered.

I didn't have a voice to speak. Everything just made me think of Kendall.

"Taylor I know this is hard to take in but-"

"There's nothing hard about it! It's way worse than hard! He was the love of my life. Now he can't fulfill his promise!" I yelled ripping of the ring and throwing it across the room.

"So your just going to forget he ever happened?" Logan asked.

"How can I forget him! He risked his life to save mine which was the stupidest things he's ever done!" I yelled.

"Sorry I didn't mean-"

"I get it Logan. I should be leaving anyways." I said getting up from my seat.

"Don't leave! Carlos is taking this harder than I am." Logan said.

He was right Carlos was even taking it harder than I was.

I walked into Kendall's old room that is now just Logan's.

"Carlos?" I asked. All I heard was pouting from Kendall's bed.

I walked over and climbed in under the covers and held Carlos tight.

"It's ok Carlitos." I whispered trying to calm him down.

"No! It's not ok! My best friend's gone and I won't ever see him again! Just like my mom!" He yelled in a little kid voice.

"If Kendall were here he would want you to be happy. Like that little ball of fun you always are! The energized Carlos. That's what we all love to see." I said.

"They wouldn't even let us say goodbye." Carlos whimpered.

"I know Carlos. It's hard for me too. He was my love after all." I said running my fingers through his short black hair.

"Is he really gone." Carlos whispered.

"You know they really didn't confirm that." I though about it for a second.

"Exactly! What if he's still alive and they're killing him in there!" Carlos shouted in pain.

"Carlos I'll be back in a few hours. Get some sleep." I said kissing his cheek.

I some what still didn't believe Kendall was dead. He couldn't be. Life wasn't over just like that. He's still at the hospital I can feel it, but what if he isn't?

I took the keys to my car out of my pocket and a paper slipped out of it.

I slowly picked up the small piece and opened it, and another paper dropped out. I picked that up and read the first paper.  
>I love you3 - Kendall Knight<p>

Then I looked at the other part and it was a drawing. Something he must of made. It was of me. It was beautiful, it made me miss him more. I could feel the tears start to drip. I never knew Kendall could draw so good. When did he think I would find this? Other than that when did he put it in my pocket?

I whipped away some tears, letting some falling. Then jumped into my small silver car. I turned some music on and a Taylor Swift song came on. Superman. One of my favorites.

**You'll smile and say "How are you?"**  
><strong>And I'll say, "Just fine"<strong>  
><strong>I always forget to tell you I love you I'll love you forever<strong>

**I watched Superman fly away You've got a busy day today Go save the world I'll be around**

**I watched Superman fly away Come back, I'll be with you someday I'll be right here on the ground When you come back down**

**Tall, dark and beautiful He's complicated, he's irrational But I hope someday he'll take me away And save the day, yeah**

Right now all I wished was that Kendall was my superman. Although he was more of my spiderman. I missed him. Forgot to tell him I loved him. He's tall, dark and beautiful.

I forgot about what I had at that moment. I forgot how much was better for me and remembered all the worse things.

I didn't even notice I was parked at the hospital until I snapped out of everything and got out of the car.

Making my way to those doors seemed easy but it really wasn't.

"Hey Taylor!" Someone called from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked not turning around yet.

"Are you ok? You look, scared." He said.

"I-I am." I sighed finally turning to see the person.

I must be imagining things, no one was there.

Turning around, I started walking to the doors again.

"What are you afraid of?" The voice said again.

This time there was some one next to me.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered.

"Nothing. I'm basically just your imagination but also here to comfort you." He said.

Then a girl walked up to us and said, "Hey cutie. Call me." and handed him her number.

"Other people can see you! How? I'm going nuts." I said.

"Taylor chill. I know this may seem strange but at least I'm here." He said.

"But your my dead brother! Cody this isn't possible! I am so going nuts." I said.

"There's more of us than you realize. It's crazy but cool! I can actually spend time with my sister!" He said looking at his hands, probably making sure he was real.

"Yeah it's cool, but Kendall thinks your dead!" I said.

"How is he?" He asked changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject! I don't know about Kendall. Ok. Give me your number I'll talk to you later." I said handing him my phone.

He put his number in it and I went back to my main reason of being here. Kendall.

"I'm going crazy." I muttered under my breath.

"No your not!" Cody yelled after me. Shoot he heard that.

I made my way up to the check in desk.

"Knight?" I asked more in a whisper.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Kendall." I paused.

"I'm sorry but he's not here." She said.

"What do you mean he's not here?" I panicked.

"Well after the surgery, he was almost dead. We almost gave up until his heart monitor got really high, then he woke up. He didn't remember anything, so thats why they sent you home. Then he freaked out and... Well he ran away." She explained.

"You mean he doesn't know anything, and he's somewhere in L.A.!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah pretty much." She said.

"Ok... Thanks." I said awkwardly and running out the door to try and find my hurt, lost, and confused boyfriend.

I didn't even get in my car to realize that it would be easier to find him by foot since that's how he was getting anywhere.

So I started walking on the sidewalk but felt as though someone was following me.

I turned around and there was a old, dirty man following me.

It was really scary and I quickened my pace. But he just did the same.

Then I broke out into a run. So did he, but since I was younger I could run much faster and I got away, hopefully.

Looking for Kendall felt like hours. He wasn't anywhere. Although he doesn't really know where he is anyway.

After at least 5 hours of searching I couldn't take it. He could be out of the state for all I knew!

I slowly sat on a old broken bench and just cried. Why couldn't I find him? Stupid doctors. If they would of watched him he could still be here.

Was it really that hard to find the love of your life, after everything you've been through?

Maybe not, if they're looking for you too.

**Kendall's POV:**

I have no clue who I am, where I am, who anyone else is... I remember nothing.

I don't really know where I am but I'm pretty sure it's like, by a park or something.

As I observed everything around me I noticed a girl on an old rotten bench. She was crying.

I felt the urge to want to help for some strange reason, so I walked over to the bench and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice sounded hoarse. I did wake up in a hospital room though, so I guess it's normal.

"Yeah." She said whipping her tears from her eyes.

Are you sure? You seem... Upset." I shrugged.

"I am." Her tears were soaking her jean shorts and tank top.

"You can tell me about it, I won't tell anyone... I really don't know anyone." I said.

"My boyfriend... He got shot and the hospital said he didn't remember anything, he freaked out, and is somewhere in L.A.!" She said quietly.

"I-I'm sorry." I said scooting closer to her and hugging her. I still don't think she's looked at my face once.

She looked up at me for the first time and her eyes got big and her mouth dropped open.

"What did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"K-K-Kendall!" She managed to stutter out.

"Are you talking to me? Is that my name?" I asked.

"Y-yeah! You don't remember me but, your my boyfriend!" She said.

"It makes sense... I mean I have no clue who I am or where I am." I said.

"I'll try to refresh your memory." She started. "Your Kendall, you live in Los Angeles, California. You live with your mom, sister, and 3 best friends. One of them, James moved out, got married, and has a kid. Carlos is really fun and hyper, but very sensitive. Logan the oldest of the group is also the smartest, he has a girlfriend named Valyn. Before I go on anything ringing a bell?"

Memories started flooding back but not all of them but quiet a few of my 3 best friends when I lived in... Minnesota!

"It's blurry but I remember Carlos, James, and Logan!" I smiled excitedly.

"Your in a band called...?" She asked.

"Big Time Rush." I smiled proudly.

"Ok, what do you remember about yourself?" She asked.

"Everything! Green's my favorite color. Pizza is my favorite food. I'm obsessed with spiderman! Everything is flooding back except... Tell me about you." I said.

"Me. I'm your girlfriend. We've known each other for 11 years. We have promise rings. I'm 20. I live alone, but your there most of the time. I have a mom, dad, and brother but..." She paused.

"Your other brother died." I whispered.

"So you remember?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

All the memories, good and bad, began to flood back.

I felt so happy at that moment. Now I had my life back, and all it needed was a memory refresher.

Then I kissed Taylor gently on the lips and she smiled.

"Let's go." She whispered. "Carlos has not been himself."

"Let's go pep that little ball of energy up." I said.

"Before that... How do you feel? Hurting anywhere?" She asked.

"How could anything? I'm perfectly happy." I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. We have to go to trial for Baylee shooting you." She said.

"As long as she's guilty and goes to jail, then I know your safe." I said.

"Doesn't mean from anything else, just her. Today there was a creepy older guy chasing me." She said.

"Don't fear, I'm here forever." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Forever." She smiled.

We drove to the place I knew so well as the Palm Woods, room 2J.

Taylor had a plan. She wanted to surprise Carlos that I was back.

She was going to take him to the Palm Woods pool. When he least expected it I would show up and act natural. Then he'd probably freak out and we'll go from there.

So I told Taylor I'd wait down in the lobby, hidden so Carlos couldn't see me.

Taylor's POV:

"Hey Logan." I smiled. "Carlos still in Kendall's bed?"

"Actually, he's in the shower. Should be out soon." He said.

And just like that, Carlos came out of the bedroom.

"Carlos! I have a surprise for you at the pool." I smiled innocently.

"Really!" He asked excitedly.

"Yup lets go." I said grabbing his hand a running out the door.

When we got down to the pool I made Carlos sit down and I bought us two smoothies and Carlos a few corn dogs.

"So what are you up to?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing I just wanted to get your mind off of things." I shrugged.

I looked over at Kendall who was talking to some one and smiled. He turned around and have me a quick wink.

"Are you checking someone out?" Carlos asked stunned. Then he looked to Kendall's direction and noticed how similar he looked.

"Anyway... How are you Carlos?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Ok, I really miss... Him." He said.

"Hey mind if I join you?" Kendall asked with a grin.

"Yeah we don't mind." Carlos said completely unaware who he was talking to.

"So Kendall what's up?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing much Carlos. Just been bored." He shrugged.

"I bet being in that hospital and-" Carlos paused and his jaw dropped. Then randomly started touching Kendall's face. "Kendall! Is it really you? Someone's pulling a prank on me aren't they!"

"No Carlos, I'm really here. Your there. She's there." Kendall said pointing to me.

"Kendall! Your here! Your not dead!" Carlos shouted excitedly.

"Never was. Just lost." He replied.

"You bet you were." Carlos said.

"Carlos, I'd like some alone time with my girlfriend so I will see you later. We can watch a movie and eat junk food and stuff." Kendall said smiling.

"That's a great idea! I'll inform Logan! He can bring Val. Taylor can come. Oh and Lexi!" He added.

"Lexi?" Kendall and I questioned.

"We just started dating a week or so ago." Carlos explained.

"Well we can't wait to meet her than." Kendall said.

"Just, make sure she's not another Baylee." I laughed.

"She's the sweetest, most down to earth, smartest, prettiest, girl I've ever met!" Carlos said. I could see the gleam in his eyes. He looked happy. And I was happy for him.

"So we'll see you at 8:00." Kendall asked.

"We'll be waiting." Carlos winked and went running to tell Logan.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kendall asked.

"Well..." I said with a smirk.


	46. Chapter 46: Help, I Need Somebody

**Just A Kiss Chapter 46: Help, I Need Somebody**

**Taylor's POV:**

So we had the whole day to do whatever we felt like. Then at 8 we would meet at the apartment.

"Hey, I'm going to use the bathroom." Kendall said.

Ok I'll wait here." I smiled. The Palm Woods park was always safe.

"Ok I'll be right back." He said rushing.

I sat down on a bench and pulled out a drawing book out of my bag. I liked drawing but I don't think I was as good as Kendall.

Kendall never knew I had so many pictures of him. He was so unique. I never showed him because I didn't know what he'd think.

"Hey babe. What are you drawing." A random guy said and sat next to me.

"Don't call me babe." I said grabbing my stuff and shoving it in my bag and standing up.

"Come on don't be like that." He said trying to touch me.

"Leave me alone perv." I said walking.

"Now now, that's not nice." He smirked.

"Shut up." I said and he backed me into a tree.

"Baby, everything's fine. Don't be like that." He smirked again.

"Get off!" I yelled. Nobody seemed to care.

"Nahhh, I'm good." He said.

"She said get off." Kendall was back. He looked angry.

"Chill man. Just talking to my girlfriend." He lied.

"Not your girlfriend! I don't know you!" I shouted.

"Yeah you are." He lied again.

"Kendall get him off of me." I rolled my eyes.

"Gladly." Kendall smiled. Then Kendall socked the stranger right in the face.

"Don't touch my girlfriend." Kendall said through clenched teeth.

"She's your girlfriend?" The guy asked.

"Hell yeah! Stay away." Kendall said taking my hand and walking away. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know let's go to the mall." I said excitedly.

"Ok. Let's get food first! I'm starving!" He said happy like a little kid at a candy store.

We got at the mall and were about to order when a girl a little younger than us.

"Oh my God! Your Kendall Knight!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I love you do much! Can I get a picture?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

She quickly took a picture.

"Can you sign my C.D.?" She asked quickly.

"I guess." Kendall looked so deprived of food.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but Kendall really needs to eat." I said quietly.

"Oh. Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm um, Kendall's girlfriend." I said so quiet I didn't think I even heard myself.

"I didn't know Kendall had a girlfriend. I know everything about him." She said.

"Oh. We've been together for 6 years now." Kendall butted in.

"Oh." The girl said.

"Kendall, she seems like a big fan. Why don't you spend the day with her?" I asked.

"What about our day?" He asked.

"I um, I'll spend the day with Logie." I fake smiled.

"You mean THE Logan Henderson?" She exclaimed.

"Um, no. Our son." I said quietly.

"Logan had a kid! With you!" She shouted.

"N-no. It's not his, or mine. It's his cousins a-and we have custody." I stuttered.

"Oh. Well thanks for letting me spend the day with Kendall!" She said hugging me by surprise.

"I got to go Kendall. I'll see you tonight with the rest of us." I sighed but quickly replaced it with a slight smile.

I left before anything else could be said and drove to the Palm Woods.

Logan was sitting in the living room with Logie watching television.

"Hey, I um thought you'd be with Val." I said.

"She's apparently packing for Texas. She's leaving tomorrow. I won't see her for at least a month." He sighed. "Why aren't you with Kendall?"

"I let him spend the day with a fan." I shrugged.

"You don't look to happy about it." He said.

"Not the best thing to happen after your boyfriend gets shot." I said.

"Well Logie and I are going to the beach. Would you like to join us?" Logan asked.

"Sounds like a great idea." I said.

"Cool I'll get Logie ready." He said taking Logie's hand.

"What could go wrong?" I thought in my head not thinking about any worries.

**Kendall's POV:**

"This girl never stops talking!" I thought in my head.

"So what's up with you and your girlfriend?" She asked which surprised me.

"Um, she's my girlfriend..." I said not knowing what to say.

"But why her?" She asked snottily.

"Because there a story behind our relationship that is more special than everyone else's." I replied calmly.

"But there are so many other girls that are prettier and understand you better." She said.

"Nobody understands me better than Taylor." I snapped.

"Oh, so that's her name." She said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"So I see you have a ring on your finger..." She said.

"Promise ring." I grinned.

"Wow. You really love her." She said.

"She's my forever." I said.

"Anyway, tell me about the other guys... Are they single?" She said completely changing the subject.

"James is married. Logan has a good relationship and Carlos just started dating someone." I explained.

"What are the names?" She asked.

"My cousin, Lilly is married to James. Logan's dating a girl named Valyn. Carlos just started dating Lexi. We haven't met her yet." I shrugged.

"Ok." She said.

I was getting tired of all these questions. It made me wonder what Taylor was doing.

She was probably having fun with Logie and I'm stuck here with a family member of the rich and rude.

**Taylor's POV:**

Logan and Logie were in the water messing around while I was tanning on the beach.

"Mom! Come in the water! It's so nice." Logie said.

"Ok." I said getting up.

I walked out to the exact place the boys were and tackled Logan under water.

"That's how you dunk your dad." I told Logie smirking.

"And this is how you dunk your mom." Logan said pushing me under water in surprise.

"Logan!" I said hitting him playfully.

"Hey mom! My friends are here. Can I go play with them?" Logie asked.

"As long as someone's watching you." I said.

"Their parents are right by them!" He smiled a cheesy smile.

"Ok go. We'll be up by the sand." Logan said.

Then Logie left to be with his friends and Logan and I walked back to shore.

"You really are great with him." Logan said when we walked over to the concession building to get a snack.

"Thanks. You are too." I smiled.

"I don't think there's anyone he loves more than you." He said.

"One person. You." I said.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Don't deny it. Your his dad." I said.

"It's just different you know. How life has changed just like that. One minute your a 16 year old becoming famous and the next your raising a kid with your best friend's girlfriend." He laughed.

"I know. I never thought I would meet Kendall again. He's what made my life complete. And to know he had 3 amazing best friends who are so important to me, it means the world." I smiled.

Logan seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't. We got 3 hot dogs and started walking back.

Then all of a sudden Logan was in front of me.

"Logan?" I asked confused by what he was doing.

"I-I-I don't know." He sighed.

"Confused doesn't solve anything for me." I laughed.

Before I knew it his gentle lips were pressed softly against mine. It took me by surprise.

For some reason I had the urge to do nothing. Just let him kiss me.

We backed against the wall of the concession building.

He was kissing me with so much power I felt weak. Like I couldn't do anything and didn't want to.

My arms wrapped slowly around his neck. And his were still around my waist.

I finally got my head to think straight. "What am I doing!" I asked myself.

I love Kendall, not Logan. But why didn't I stop kissing Logan? What's going on?

"Logan! Stop!" I breathed in quickly.

**Kendall's POV:**

It's already 4. I only have to be with this chick for 4 more hours. I could handle that, right?

Wrong! She's insane. I didn't know how much people knew about me until now.

She seems like an online stalker. Someone who always tweets me, tries to get a follow, looks on my wiki page, or YouTube channel everyday.

I learned that her name is Lola. Kind of fits here because she's weird and she has a weird name.

She was making me walk to some dress shop in the mall and I didn't want to go at all. She threatens me all the time.

"Ok we're here! Let's go." She said cheerfully.

"Cool." I said fake smiling and then frowning when she turned away.

Was I ever going to get enough of this girl?

She tried on like 50 dresses and it took forever. Then when she was trying to get another one she made me trip purposely and fell on top of me.

It was like she was pinning me to the ground and then forcedly placed her lips on mine.

"What the hell!" I yelled gaining my control and throwing her off of me.

**Taylor's POV:**

"I-I-I... My dad died." Logan said tears filling his eyes.

"Logan, your joking right?" I said.

"No. I um, called the number he gave me and his work told me he passed." Logan replied.

"Logan I am so sorry." I said quickly hugging him.

"I um, I haven't told anyone." He said.

"You haven't told the guys?" I asked shocked.

"I didn't know how. I don't want them to feel sorry for me, I missed all the chances I could of had." He said.

"Logan don't put yourself down." I whispered.

"There's even more to my life that nobody knows about. You know I'm sick of trying to hide everything, tired of making everyone happy with me." He said frustrated.

"Logan don't hide things from me please." I whispered.

"You don't get it do you? Some things I can't tell you because it could ruin everything!" He yelled walking off frustrated.

"Logan!" I tried telling after him, but it was to late.

I walked back to find Logie but he wasn't there anymore. I was guessing Logan left with him.

"You don't get it do you?" I held that thought in my head. What things didn't I get, what couldn't Logan tell me?

**Logan's POV:**

She doesn't get anything. I was so stupid to kiss her back there. I know she doesn't feel that way for me. But why do I feel like that for her? I mean I love Val.

I don't get myself.

I ran away frustrated. Dropped Logie off at Val's without much said and ran back to the apartment.

Then I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Sliding into a fetal position and bawling my eyes out.

Why do I feel unloved? Cheated. In Misery.

I didn't know what I was doing when I slowly reached into my pocket for a razor blade.

My hand shakily grasped the sharp utensil. I gently placed it on my wrist. Was I really going to do this? No.

I quickly whipped the blade out of my hand but it hit the wall and bounced back, slashing my cheek.

Looking in the mirror I gasped. Blood was rushing out of my cheek and I couldn't tell it was me.

My tears were mixing with the blood and it started to sting.

I cried out in pain and by the next second I blacked out.

**Kendall's POV:**

I pushed her off me so hard I saw her nose was bloody. I quickly but clumsily got up to my feet and started running.

I didn't know where to go but I guess I ran into a radio place. I was hiding and I got distracted by the radio.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on... I don't know what you would have to keep away from me. Nothing can ruin our relationship. I love you, don't forget it. I hope your hearing this. Please come back." It sounded like Taylor.

Maybe Logan was just at the apartment... Maybe he would know something.

I looked all around me to make sure I'm safe and head for the Palm Woods.

**Taylor's POV:**

I didn't want to look anywhere for Logan. Obviously since he isn't answering my calls he must want to be alone.

I couldn't think of anything as I was walking down the beach. The scenes in front of me were a blur.

Then in a quick second I was hardly pushed to the ground.

"Ow!" I cried in pain. My knee was killing me.

"I am so sorry!" Someone said.

"It's ok I'm OW!" I yelled.

"You don't seem ok, here maybe you need some first aid." He said picking me up.

"Brandon?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh it's you." He smiled.

"Yeah. I um... Ow! I should leave." I said quickly.

"What about your knee?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I said. "I really have to meet my boyfriend."

"So your still with him?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I'm happy for you. I have a girlfriend too. You should come meet her." He said.

"Now?" I asked.

"Real quick." He said.

"Ok I guess I can." I agreed.

I followed him and there were a few people on the blanket.

"Kylee, this is my friend Taylor." He said pointing to a skinny, brown haired girl.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Oh and these are my two friends Jayden and Johnny." Brandon said.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." Jayden said shaking my hand.

"So how do you know Brandon?" Johnny asked.

"Ex boyfriend." I said.

"I see." Johnny said.

"Your really pretty." Jayden smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Jay! Stop flirting." Johnny joked.

"I was just trying to be nice." Jayden said.

"Guys! She has a boyfriend." Brandon said.

"You do?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, yeah." I sighed.

"What's his name?" Jayden asked.

"Kendall." I hesitated.

"What's he do for a living?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, um he's in Big Time Rush." I said.

"Big Time Rush?" Kylee asked a little excited.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Wow! Your so lucky to know them." She said.

"Kylee, I know we just met but would you like to meet them?" I asked.

"Really!" She said still shy but excited.

"Yeah! Who's your favorite?" I asked.

"Logan." She smiled shyly. "I know he has a girlfriend but he's my hero."

"He's been going through a ruff time. Why don't we meet tomorrow?" I asked.

"Wow! Here's my number." She said quickly.

"Thanks. Nice seeing you again Brandon, and nice meeting you Jay and John." I winked.

"Bye Taylor." Brandon waved.

I guess it was time to go back to the apartment and wait for Kendall...


	47. Chapter 47: Never Excpected

**Just A Kiss Chapter 47: Never Expected**

**Logan's POV:**

I woke with a sudden jolt of pain in my right cheek. What happened to me? Why did my cheek hurt so badly.

"Logan! Are you there?" A voice I remembered as Kendall's.

"What happened?" I choked out.

"I don't know but when I came how you were in the bathroom and your cheek was sliced open." He said.

"I-I threw a blade at the wall a-and it came back and it me." I managed to get out.

"What were you doing with a blade?"  
>He asked curiously.<p>

"I was going to get myself." I sighed ashamed.

"Don't stoop to that level, I almost did. Don't let depression get to you." He said.

"Where's Taylor?" I asked.

"In our room, you scared her." He said.

"I did?" I was surprised actually. I felt like Taylor didn't care about me.

"Yeah. I'll be back. I'm going to run to the store and get something to sooth your cheek. I'm guessing it hurts." He chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks Kendall." I smiled warmly at him.

"No problem Loges." He smiled backed.

Shortly after Kendall left Taylor came out.

"Logie, I need you to tell me what's been on your mind." She sighed.

"You." I whispered.

"Me?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm-" Just as I was about to tell her that I loved her my phone rings. "Hold that thought."

"Hey Val, what's up?" I asked.

I froze after the firs sentence. I didn't say one word but hung up.

"Logan what's wrong?" She asked scared.

"We have to leave, now." I said grabbing her hand.

"Logan slow down! What's going on?" She asks.

"Logie! Val said he's not looking good." I sad scared.

"Hurry we have to get there!" She said. "I'll call Kendall."

I don't know why but I winced at Kendall's name. I guess I was just upset that I wasn't the one she would call for anything.

"Logan how's your cheek?" Taylor asked.

"Fine." I lied.

We got to Val's and I quickly ran to my son. He was ill. You could see it too. Pale skin, red eyes, tired.

"We have to get him to emergency." I said.

Taylor grabbed Logie and held him in her arms.

"It's gunna be ok baby." She whispered to him in the car.

I couldn't help but think that was a lie.

We got to the hospital and I took Logie back from Taylor, I was honestly afraid to loose him.

We got inside and some nurses tried taking him away from me.

"Please don't take him from me!" I said teary eyed.

"I'm sorry sir but the tests need to be done alone." A nurse stated sweetly.

"Please he's my son." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry. We'll let you know what happens." She said and walked away with the other nurses.

Now I had nothing. Taylor was here but of course she doesn't love me.

"Logan, can we talk about it now?" She whispered.

At first I wasn't sure what she was talking about until I remembered I told her she was on my mind. Now she wanted to know why.

"I-I can't. It won't be the same." I sighed.

"Nothing can changed how I feel about you Logan." She said. "Be honest Loges, do you like me?"

"I don't just like you, I love you. I don't know why. I feel happy with Val but I can't keep my mind off of you. Please don't be mad." I said.

"That's why you kissed me isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I was confused." I said.

"It's ok. Logie I'm not mad." She said hugging me.

I felt the urge to want to press my lips against her's. She's with Kendall. I had to keep telling myself that.

"I can't do this." I said pushing myself away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't be this close to you, I want you more if I'm closer." I sighed.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Kendall showed up making it harder for me to be ok with kissing her.

It took at least an hour till they came back with results.

"Mitchell?" The doctor asked.

I hopped out of my seat. Kendall was holding onto Taylor.

"I have some bad news." He said.

"Isn't bad news worse than it actually sounds?" I sighed.

"Logan, your son has cancer." He said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Does anyone that is related to the mother have cancer or has had cancer?" He asked.

"His mom did." I whispered. "How could I not expect this?"

"Logan it's not your fault." Taylor said.

"Yes it is! If I wouldn't of been stupid then this would of never happened!" I yelled.

"Loges it's not like he's your real son." Kendall tried comforting me.

"Yes he is! Never mind, you wouldn't understand, it's not like you've ever had a kid you loved." I said coldly.

Kendall looked at me shocked and scared. Like I'd broken his fragile heart.

"Kendall I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." He said trying to hide the tears that obviously wanted to come down.

"No it's not Kendall. I know one day your going to bed a great father. And your two are going to treat that kid right." I smiled sweetly at Taylor.

"Thanks Logan." Kendall said hugging me.

"Don't thank me. I just thought you should know." I said. "I'm going to stay here with Logie. It's been a long day and you too should really get some sleep."

"We'll come back and check on you Logie." Taylor said hugging me tight. "Tell him I love him." She whispered into my ear.

"I promise I will." I whispered back.

Then I was left all alone.

**Kendall's POV:**

We drove back to the apartment because we had nothing better to do.

We told Carlos to go somewhere else with Lexi.

Taylor and I were on my bed relaxing and eating popcorn.

"You know Logan was right." She said quietly.

"About what?" I asked.

"That your going to be a great dad." She smiled.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so." She said.

"What about the next thing he said?" I asked her.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"That my kid would be yours." I said.

"I believe it. Is that bad that I picture you and I still together with a kid?" She asks.

"No. Honestly that's what I'm waiting for, after marriage." I said.

"That's all I'm asking." She whispered almost touching my lips.

"Whenever your ready, I'll be ready for that day when your last name turns to Knight." I smiled.

"Give me a little time. You don't have to ask me, take a risk. What's life with out risk?" She said.

"A life I'd never live." I smiled and kissed her passionately.

I hadn't kissed her like this for what seemed like forever. I felt that warm sensation I always did when our lips met.

She held me so tight, pushing us together like she didn't want to let go.

That's when my face started to get wet. She was crying. Silently. The tears were flowing down but she just kept kissing me.

"Hey are you ok baby?" I asked separating our lips.

"No." She cried into my chest.

"Why didn't you stop kissing me to let you tears out?" I asked.

"Because I was afraid it was the last time you would kiss me." She cried.

"Why would you think that?" I asked confused.

"Logan and I kissed." She cried even harder.

Did she just say that her and Logan kissed?

"What?" I asked shocked.

**Carlos' POV:**

Today just wasn't a good day. What with We finding Kendall and Logie being sick.

I lied about Lexi. So I guess it wasn't all bad. I just wanted my friends to think I could get a girl.

Kendall and Taylor were probably at home. I didn't want to bother them.

I had to keep myself busy. So I went to this old diner I'd never been to before.

"Hey, I'll be your server today. What would you like?" A young girl my age smiled.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered. She just smiled in return and took a seat.

"I'm Lexi. Your name?" She asked.

"C-Carlos." I smiled nervously.

"Well Carlos, what would you like?" She asked.

"For you to say yes to a date with me." I said.

"Well Carlos, I except." She said. "But I really have to get back to my shift, so here's my number. Call me maybe?"

"Yeah." I said.

And she left, but I had her number. Smiling to myself I got up and left.

**Kendall's POV:**

"You kissed?" I asked again.

"No! I didn't, he kissed me." She cried.

"Taylor calm down. I'm not mad, I'm happy you told me." I smiled rubbing her hair.

"Your not?" She asked confused.

"You know that song that has the lyrics what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" I asked.

"You mean Stronger by Kelly Clarkson?" She asked.

"Excactly. That's why I'm not mad. Logan's having a ruff time, that's what doesn't kill me. And the part that says makes you stronger. I think it makes this relationship stronger that you told me the truth." I smiled.

"I love you Kendall." She hugged me.

"I love you more." I said.

"I love you most." She laughed.

The one thing on my mind at that moment was, "Are we ready for marriage?"


	48. Chapter 48: Just A Date

**Just A Kiss Chapter 48: Just A Date**

**Taylor's POV:**

Mama Knight and Katie ended up just fine. They're healing still.

My little Logie is toughing things out. At the moment he's stable. Which is great for Logan.

Logan's become less depressed and it's all because of Val. He realized that he loved her and couldn't let her go because of someone who was already in love.

Carlos has been dating this girl Lexi for the past few months. He told us the first Lexi was a lie and he actually met her and she's great.

I've met her a few times and I can tell we're going to be good friends.

Kendall has been acting... Different. I guess in a good way. He's a little more clingy than he has been. I'm with him non stop. He's more romantic I should say.

So Kendall will be 23 in a few months and I'll be 22. We've really progressed in our relationship. I think he's actually ready for marriage. It seems a little scary that I am too.

Gustavo rescheduled the Big Time Rush your to a date when everyone is ready for it. Which was a good thing to me.

Today Kendall planned a date. He doesn't usually do anything because usually we're just with each other.

It was about 6:00 and getting a bit darker out which was just what Kendall planned.

"Hello beautiful." Kendall said sweetly placing his lips on mine.

"Hi Kendall." I blushed.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup, let's go..." I said.

I was wearing a short little white dress. It was very comfortable and some white flip flops. My hair was just down and straightened. Then I had light white eye shadow and glossy lips. I also had the locket, my promise ring, and some of the bracelets I got from Kendall on.

The car ride was silent. I didn't know why. I didn't even try to spike up a conversation between my boyfriend and I.

When we got there it looked beautiful.

A place with trees, like an orchard. And lights dangling everywhere. And most of all a little blanket in the middle of it all.

"Come on." He smiled taking my hand.

"Kendall this is beautiful." I said amazed.

"I wanted to capture your beauty in it all." He said sitting us down on the blanket. "So what would you like to talk about?"

"Everything." I smiled.

After that we were 20 minutes into a conversation, just laying down and watching the stars.

"What do you think marriage is going to be like?" Kendall asked.

"Hopefully like this. A thing where we don't give a damn about anything. Just that we love each other." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Thing is, it's never like that. Kendall I want to marry you do badly. I just want this to last forever. When your married you have a job, come home tired, and don't have any fun." I sighed again.

"What makes you think we'll be the same? I'm in Big Time Rush and if we moved out to our own house I could help with everything." He said.

"For now. James and Lilly are becoming parents and soon enough James will be to worked to last in Big Time Rush forever Kendall, same with you." I said.

"Doesn't mean I can't go solo." He said.

"What happened to your dream of being on the team for the Minnesota Wild? You've dreamed about that your whole life. Now singings your life?" I asked.

"I realized that singing was always my dream, and if I already made it then I won't have a problem going solo. With hockey... Do you know how long it's been since I've been on the rink?" He asked.

"Years." I said quietly.

"Yeah, I don't know how a pop singer could make it anymore." He said.

"I'm taking you to the rink tomorrow." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want you to lose your love for hockey because your trying to fend for me and you. I want you to love what you do. I think you made it clear you love singing but I still think hockey was always there for you." I shrugged.

"Ok. Thanks." He said quietly.

We were silent for a few seconds.

"You know I still think you'll be a great mom." He said breaking the silence.

"Only if your the father." I smiled.

"If we had a kid, do you think it would be a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"I really don't know these things till I'm ready Kendall." I laughed. "But I think it'll be a boy. Someone who can look up to you. Then maybe a second child that would be a girl."

"You really think he'd look up to me?" He asked.

"Your his father, why wouldn't he?" I smiled.

"Do you want to walk around these orchards?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"I'd love to." I said running into the miles of trees.

It was so big you could play hide and seek. Which I was planing to do.

I think I lost Kendall which was a good thing. Now he has to find me.

**Kendall's POV:**

"Taylor!" I yelled. I knew she was hiding from me. I could tell she was having fun.

That's when I saw some trees move. And I saw her.

She looked beautiful. She was glowing by the lights and her hair was slowly waving in the breeze. Her dress added the perfect touch, and her sandals in one hand.

I ran to her and she was running to me. When we crashed we both fell over but our lips met.

She tried getting up and running again but I held her down. She smiled through a kiss, I couldn't help but smile too.

We finally got up but didn't separate.

"I wish it was always like this." She whispered.

"And why can't it be?" I asked.

"Kendall, we've already talked about this." She sighed.

"But what if we have a compromise?" I ask.

"Like?" She asked.

"Let's promise each other that we're going to stay kids as long as we can... Even if I ask you to marry me." I said holding out my pinky.

She laughed at how childish I was acting. "I can't promise you I will always act like an adult."

"Then it's settled." I smiled.

"Do you know why I love you?" She asked.

"No. You've never told me actually." I shrugged.

"I love you because of one word... everything." She smiled. "Your the perfect boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"Well I love you the same way. I couldn't ask for better." I said.

"I don't want better, I want you." She said kissing me passionately.

Eventually we found our way back to the blanket. She laid down and cuddled up to me.

"Can we sleep here." She whispered.

"Yeah, it's beautiful out isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it really is." Was the last thing she said before I drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next morning I woke up stif and my back ached with pain.

I looked to my side and Taylor was gone.

She probably just went to venture so more.

"Hey cowboy, get up." Taylor said behind me.

She was dressed in something totally new. Yellow tank top, pinkish plaid shirt, black hightop converse, and her hair pined up to the side.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"The car, you didn't think I wouldn't of brought different clothes knowing you and the places you bring me did ya?" She laughed.

"Oh, didn't really think it out." I said.

"So cowboy, have any idea what were doing today?" She asked.

"Ummm, no." I shrugged.

"Shut up." She said shaking my head playfully. "All put it slowly for you. We. Are. Going. To. Play. Hockey."

"Oh yeah totally forgot our conversation... Sorry."

"Don't be. Come on let's go to the apartment and get you into something different." She said.

We packed up our stuff and headed back to the Palm Woods. I grabbed my hockey bag out of the closet and got my jersey and jeans on.

When we got to the rink Taylor sat in the car while I got out.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute." She smiled and had me walk in.

I put on my skates and stepped on the ice.

At first I was afraid to slip. But why? I loved hockey. That's it, L.O.V.E.D. That's the key word. I love it not just loved.

I picked up my speed and enjoyed myself. Totally forgetting about everything else.

"You miss it don't you?" Taylor said, I fell from being surprised.

"Oh. Um yeah." I sighed.

"Kendall you know it was always your dream. Dreams don't disappear, at least mine don't." She said.

"What's your dream?" I asked.

"You'll laugh." She said.

"I don't laugh at my girlfriend." I smiled.

"My dream is to... Marry you." She whispered putting her face to the ground.

"Don't be ashamed of that dream. Right now, it's my top priority." I kissed her cheek.

"So, why don't we play some hockey?" She asked.

"Even better to do with you." I said.

We played for a few hours and then went back to her apartment.

"Hey! Want to go see a movie?" She asked out of the blue.

"Sure. What do you want to see?" I asked.

"Hunger Games!" She said excitedly.

"Isn't that, that one movie that just came out and it's like, you know, popular?" I asked nervously.

"You've never heard of it have you?" She laughed.

"Nope." I laughed awkwardly.

"Then we're not seeing it till you read the book." She said.

"But I hate reading!" I pouted.

"To bad! Here's the first book." She said grabbing it from the book shelf.

"Your serious?" I asked.

"I'm always serious about Hunger Games." She said seriously.

"It's going to take forever to read this!" I pouted some more.

"Well then start reading cowboy." She smiled and left me on the couch.

So I started reading. I looked at the clock and it was already 11:00 at night and I was halfway through it.

Eventually I got tired and fell asleep. Then I woke up around 1:00 and started reading again.

I got to the part where the little girl, Rue dies. I almost cried. Nobody kills a little girl! She's only 12. Anyway, I found out that Peeta and Katniss both won because they faked they're relationship.

I have to tell Taylor that we have to see the movie now.

"Taylor! Taylor!" I yelled.

"Kendall it's 2:30 in the morning! What do you want?" She asked.

"I finished the book! Why would they kill an innocent girl like Rue?" I asked.

"Babe, it's not real. It's ok." She smiled.

"You know, I would do what Peeta did for Katniss, for you." I smiled.

"Kendall your crazy, I don't want you hurt like Peeta." She laughed.

"But I would do it! You can't stop me." I laughed.

"Your so crazy Knight." She sighed with a smile.

"Can we see the movie?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course. You know I haven't seen it yet, and I really need to see it." She said.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Kendall, movie theaters aren't open at 3:00 in the morning. Get some sleep and we'll go tomorrow." She said.

"Fine." I pouted.

Taylor was right. The Hunger Games is a serious thing. But I would be exactly like Peeta. Because I love Taylor with all my heart, even though Katniss doesn't actually love Peeta.

I think now thinking about this stuff makes me want to protect Taylor even more and that's what I'm going to do.


	49. Chapter 49: Advise

**Just A Kiss Chapter 49: Advise**

**Kendall's POV:**

Taylor took me to see Hunger Games which was amazing. She also made me read the other books so I'd be ready for the next to movies.

Katie is better, she'll be turning 16 soon. She's growing up so fast. But i grew up fast too.

Lately I've been at the rink. Taylor made me realize that I love hockey and I shouldn't stop.

She also made me realize that I can't be a kid forever, that Big Time Rush won't last. But what she didn't make me realize is that we might not be ready for marriage. But I want to talk with Lilly about it.

"Hey Lilly Billy!" I say as I walk through her front door.

"Kendall, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I need some advise, and who better to ask than my married cousin." I smiled nervously.

"Come on in. James is playing with Caitlyn." She said. "So what's up cuz?"

"I um, I want to know your opinion on something." I said.

"Marriage right?" She smiled.

"Yeah." I sucked in a big gulp of air.

"So what's the problem?" She asked.

"Do you think we're ready for it?" I asked.

"How much do you love her?" She asked.

"It's like that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of stuff." I smiled.

"Kendall that's a movie quote." She laughed.

"But it's exactly how I feel." I laughed.

"Sounds serious. I guess that what it was like with James and I. Like I can't let him go." She smiled. "I know exactly how it feels."

"Who would of thought my 19 year old cousin would be married before me." I said.

"Some things happen that I can't back, and most of all I don't want to take back." She said.

"Will you come with me ring shopping?" I asked.

"Of course! I want you to get this right. We have to make you look amazing. I'll make sure Taylor looks beautiful too." She said.

"Thank you Lilly. I definitely have the best cousin ever." I gave her a big hug.

"Have you planned a date for when you will give it to her?" She asked.

"No. Do you have an idea?" I asked.

"How about you do it on her birthday. Your going to be 23 in 2 weeks and she'll be 22 in a little less than a month. Can you wait that long?" She asked.

"I can. I want everything to be perfect so it's nice to have time to plan how to make it perfect." I said.

"James." Lilly called.

"Yeah Babe?" He asked coming in the living room.

"Kendall! I didn't know you were here." He said hugging me.

"Yeah." I said.

"James, Kendall and I have to go shopping. Will you watch Caite?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure. What are you guys shopping for?" He asked.

"A ring." Lilly smiled.

"Kendall your tying the knot?" He had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah." I smiled shyly.

"Finally I'll get to call her family!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah..." I blushed.

"You really love her don't you man?" He asked.

"Exactly why I want her last name to be mine." I said.

"Good luck man. Have a date when your doing it?" He asked.

"Her birthday actually." I laughed.

"I'm guessing Lilly gave you the idea." He laughed.

"Guilty." Lilly laughed. "Now come on hockey head. We have to get you your ring."

First we stopped at my apartment to tell my mom.

"Hey mom." I smiled.

"Hey honey. Wow I thought you would be with Taylor, that's all you seem to do anymore." She laughed.

"Mom I have to tell you something." I said nervously.

"You didn't get her pregnant did you?" She sighed.

"No! No, no, no, and no. I wanted to tell you I'm asking her to marry me." I smiled with hope.

"Kendall that's wonderful!" She hugged me tightly.

"I'm doing it on her birthday, Lilly thought of the idea." I said looking a Lilly.

"Well in that case I want you to give her this." She said running to her. Room and bringing out a small box. "It was my engagement ring from your father. I think he'll want you to give it to her."

"Mom I can't take it from you." I said.

"Yes I want you to give it to her." She said opening the box to see this beautiful diamond, silver, engagement ring.

"Thank you mom. I make sure to tell her about it's history, like I usually do." I laughed. I looked at my mom, she had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry."

"I just can't believe my babies' getting married." She said letting a tear slip down her face. "I can't believe Katie's growing up too."

"Where is Katie?" I asked.

"Probably in her room with her boyfriend." She sighed.

"Katie has a boyfriend! Why hasn't anyone told me?" I asked.

"She told us not to. She knew you'd get upset." My mom sighed again.

"I feel angrier that she didn't tell me." I said and walked to her room, barging through the door.

Of course her boyfriend was there and he was sucking her face off.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Kendall!" She said startled. "This is Jordan."

"How could you?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Kendall I didn't mean-"

"Save it. I don't want to get angry when I go talk to Taylor's parents. By the way, I wanted to let you know I'm asking her to marry me." I growled.

"Y-you are?" She asked like she was my 10 year old baby sister again.

"Yes Katie, Taylor and I are going to get married. I'm asking her on her birthday." I sighed.

"Kendall I'm really sorry. Jordan isn't a bad guy-"

"I told you I don't want to hear it!" I yelled slamming her door and walking to the apartment door.

"Thanks Mom, for letting my baby sister date I guy that's gunna get her pregnant and then dump her!" I yelled walking out the door.

I ran down the stairs and just didn't stop running. I didn't know where I was but I slumped against a wall and started crying.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there but people started noticing and asking me questions that I would ignore.

"Hey man. What's wrong?" A guy said sitting next to me but I couldn't see who. "Why are you here Kendall?"

"I don't know." Then I noticed he used my name but I didn't want to look up.

"Come here Kendall." He said and hugged me.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I really don't know. Your a crazy person and I guess I know where you go. Obviously because I've known you my whole life." He chuckled.

"Logan?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah Kendall, know would you like to tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"Katie h-has a b-boyfriend." I sighed.

"Aren't you happy for her?" He asked.

"Not when he's one of those guys who wants a girl to get her pregnant and dump her." I yelled.

"How do you know he's like that?" He asked.

"He was sucking her face off when I walked in!" I said.

"But it's ok for you and Taylor?" He asked.

"I've never sucked her face off! Besides I'm asking her to marry me, so I have more experience." I smiled.

"You are! Dude that's great! Although I'm probably the last to know." He laughed.

"Actually I've only told Mom, Katie, James, Lilly, and you." I chuckled.

"So I'm the 5th to know... Sweet! Can I tell Val?" He asked.

"Totally. How's Logie?" I asked.

"Surprisingly great. He's stable and hasn't lost any hair. I bet he'll be excited to know Taylor's getting married to you." He smiled.

"Wait one minute! She hasn't said yes yet." I laughed.

"We all know your ready for this. Have a date yet?" He asked.

"Her birthday." I smiled.

"Lilly's idea." We both said at the same time and started laughing like crazy.

We had a little bit more conversation but then we were getting a lot of attention so we left.

I went to Taylor's parents house a few days later and I have their blessing.

**2 weeks Later**

I'll be turning 23 today. Taylor still won't tell me what she's getting me.

"Hey Kendall!" She said excitedly inviting me in to her house.

"Hey Tay." I said kissing her cheek.

"So I order pizza, your favorite." She smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." I smiled back.

"It's your birthday, I wanted to do something special." She said.

"I think your the best birthday present." I grinned.

"Shut up Kendall. Your getting your present no matter what." She laughed.

"Ok... Bit first let's eat pizza. I'm starving!" I smirked.

"You always are." She laughed.

I scarfed down 4 pieces of pizza and Taylor ate 1.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Let me go get your present." She said running to her room leaving me I the kitchen.

I sat there waiting for her to come back.

"Surprise!" She said sliding into the kitchen with a green electric guitar in one hand and a brand new black hockey stick in the other.

"What's this?" I asked.

"An electric guitar. I know how inch you've wanted one so I bought one for you. Plus it's your favorite color. And the hockey stick is just something I wanted you to have." She had a tear in her eye.

"What's wrong hun?" I asked.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you. This hockey stick belonged to Keenan Christopher Knight. He gave it to me to give to you when I knew it was the right time. Kendall, I've had this since I was 6 and your dad gave it to me before you left." She said smiling but the tears still flowing.

"This was my dad's?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I felt like you were ready. I was going to give it to you a long time ago. But then I had to try and get you back on the ice and when I did, I knew you were ready for it." She said.

"Thank you." I set both the gifts down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you Kenny." She whispered, and I looked at her emerald eyes sparkling.

"I love you Tay." I whispered against her lips.

That was one of the greatest nights of my life but Taylor was in store for an even better birthday present than me.


	50. Chapter 50: Marry Me

**Just A Kiss Chapter 50: Marry Me?**

**Kendall's POV:**

"H-how do I look?" I stuttered.

"Kendall, it's ok don't be nervous." Logan said patting my back.

"You look great Kenny." Lilly said walking through the door.

"What about Taylor?" I asked.

"She looks perfect." Lilly smiled.

"Great. Is the place set up?" I asked quickly.

"Yes and the hotel room is reserved also. Thought you two might want a place to yourselves on this special night. Nothing to far though." She grinned.

"Thanks Lil." I said hugging her.

"Got the ring?" She asked.

"It's in my tuxedo pocket which is on the couch." I said.

"Ok, planned out how your going to ask her?" She asked.

"Yeah. I wrote a paragraph. I memorized the whole thing." I nervously grinned.

"Don't be nervous. You'll make it obvious." She laughed.

"Right. Relax. Got it." I breathed in and out slowly.

"Here. I picked up some white roses, her favorite." Carlos said handing me a dozen roses.

"Ok I have Lilly's help, Carlos' flowers, and James' support. Can I have some advise Logan?" I asked.

"Believe in yourself. Which there's two ways to take that. That way and there's be in believe and you in yourself so what I'm also trying to say is, be you." Logan smiled.

"Logan that was amazing." I said.

"Yup, so there's your advise." He chuckled.

"Ok. Am I ready for this?" I asked myself.

"Here Kendall, put on your tux jacket." Carlos said.

"Thanks Carlos." I smiled slipping into the jacket.

"Now go get her big man." Logan smiled.

"Something my dad would say." I remembered when he would call me big man.

"He's proud Kendall." James said.

"I know. He loves Taylor, he would of loved to have her as a daughter." I lightly smiled.

"Better go bud. She's waiting." Carlos said.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys soon, with my fianc I hope." I said walking out the door to my car.

I drove to Taylor's house and jumped out of my car, knocking on the door gently.

She opened the door with a wide smile on. She did look perfect. More perfect than Lilly described. Her short blue dress had a little black to it, and a black ribbon around the waist. Her locket and promise ring glowing under the stars. Her beautiful emerald eyes glistening. And her hair straight and bang swooped over her eye.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Happy birthday." I smiled back.

"You look very handsome, I love you in a tux." She said tugging my jacket and kissing my lips.

"You look beautiful as well." I muttered against her lips.

"So, where are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"That's a secret for the birthday girl." I smirked.

"I really hate surprises Kendall!" She pouted.

"I hope you'll like this one." I sighed.

I drove to the location I picked out for me to ask her.

"Kendall this is beautiful!" She whispered.

I picked out this hidden garden. Lilly decorated it with lights. She also set a circle table in the center and rose petals every.

"Well Lilly can work her magic." I chuckled.

I made us dinner that Lilly set up and we ate and made small talk.

"So do you want your present now?" I asked nervously.

"Your nervous. Why?" She asked.

"I'm afraid you won't like it." I said.

"I'm sure I'll love it." She smiled.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Your fine." She assured me.

"Taylor, you don't know how much I love you. I love You more than I love vans, beanies, Spiderman or Cinammon rolls. You bring happiness to my life. when I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you." I paused to breath. Taylor was smiling with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much that I can't let you go. So Taylor I have an important question to ask."

I got down on one knee and pulled out the little black box.

"Taylor Marie Dotson, will you do the honors of making me the happiest man in the world and be my cover girl forever?" I opened the box to reveal the diamond ring.

She was crying and smiling, "Yes Kendall Knight! I would love to marry you." She brought me back up to stand and kissed me passionately. "There's nothing I'd love more."

I slowly slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her cheek.

"You know my dad gave this ring to my mom, when he proposed." I smiled.

"Oh my goodness! We can't take it from your mom." She said.

"I tried telling her but she wouldn't listen." I chuckled.

"We owe her." She said wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"You know, Lilly got use a hotel room." I said.

"Don't get me wrong, I love nature but thank God." She giggled.

"Do you want to go now?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a little cold out." She said.

"Here." I said taking off my jacket and placing it on her shoulders. "That should keep you warm."

"Thanks Kendall." She smiled.

We walked back to the car and drove for a little while. Finally getting to the hotel Lilly sent us to.

"This place looks expensive." Taylor said in awe.

"Not really. Pretty cheap actually." I said.

So we walked inside and it was pretty quiet.

When we got up to our room Taylor was amazed.

"This is the nicest hotel room I've ever been in." She said.

"It's nothing." I smiled.

"Kendall I just remembered something." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't bring anything else to wear." She laughed.

"Got it covered." I said.

I threw her one of her white v-necks and some black shorts.

"Thanks." She said and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly changed into some shorts and a t-shirt before she came out.

When she came out she smiled.

"You know I just realized that in soon enough time I'll be Mrs. Kendall Knight." She said coming up and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Really? Just now?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah." She grinned lightly kissing me, making me want more.

I kissed her back a little hard than she did.

"I'm tired. Goodnight." She smirked.

"Wait a second you can't do that!" I said pushing her on the bed and kissed her passionately.

She didn't even try stopping me.

We started making out. Then I started tugging on her v-neck, asking for permission to take it off.

She let me but at least she had a tank top on. Then when we got more into it she took my shirt off.

My arms were around her waist, pulling her closer to me so there was no space between us. Her hands were tugging on my hair, trying to get a grip.

"I love you Kenny." She muttered against my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled.

Then she bit my lip gently and held me tight.

We'd never gone this far before. I don't think she was thinking, I don't think I was thinking when I did it.

My hands were slowly sliding up her tank top and I almost had it off until she snapped.

"Kendall stop!" She said out of breath.

"I-I-I... I'm sorry." I stuttered, realizing what I was doing.

"It's just, I'm not ready." She had a few tears sliding down her face. "Please don't be mad."

"How could I ever be mad at you. I wasn't thinking. Honestly I don't think I'm ready either." I laughed at myself and whipped some tears from her face. "I'll always love you."

"Your not ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty embarrassing right?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"No. Not at all." She said lightly kissing my lips.

"I have one more question to ask." I said.

"And what would that be?" She smiled.

"Who do you want to tell first?" I asked.

"My mom and dad and your mom. Then Lilly and James. Logan and Val after maybe, then Carlos and Lexi." She said simply.

"Ok, that was easy." I laughed.

"I plan these things out Kendall. I like being ready." She said.

"I know what you mean." I said. "Wait I just remembered that I have a champagne bottle in the fridge!"

"Wow. Only you Kendall." She laughed.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed two glasses and the bottle.

When I sat back on the bed ad gave Taylor a glass she looked nervous.

"You've never drank Alcohol, have you?" I asked.

"No." She said quietly. "I know I can, I just... Haven't."

"You don't have to." I said.

"No, I w-want to." She stuttered.

"Don't do it for me. Do it if you want to." I said.

"It's not like it's bad." She half smiled.

"Only if you have to much." I said.

"I'll try it." She said.

"Positive?" I asked.

"Positive." She said.

I poured some in her glass and some in mine.

"Let's do it together." I said trying to comfort her.

"Ok." She said nervously.

"3, 2, 1." I said and she slowly took a sip.

"It's not to bad. A little bitter though." She said.

"Yeah. It's not the tastiest thing." I agreed. "We should sleep. We have long days ahead while planning this wedding." I smiled kissing her forehead gently.

"Yeah." She yawned.

I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight Kenny." She whispered back and shortly fell asleep. I did the same.

**Taylor's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, tired. I really wasn't ready for today. I actually wanted to relax.

"Morning babe." Kendall said softly.

"Morning." I smiled and turned to face him.

"Ready for today?" He asked.

"No. I'm tired and I just want to be in your arms." I said.

"We can stay another day. We're a couple hours from home." He said. He still had a tight grip around my waist.

"I would love that. I don't want to leave your side." I whispered.

"Ok." He smiled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No." He lied. And right on cue his stomach growled.

"Yes you are." I laughed.

"But I'm not leaving your side." He said.

"Then order room service." I said.

"Ok." He sighed and grabbed the phone.

He waited a few seconds and told the person what he wanted and hung up.

Then a little later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said.

"No, your not leaving my side remember." He laughed and picked me up bridal style and walked to the door.

"Put me down now." I whispered.

"No. Your fine." He smiled.

"Kendall." I scolded.

"Ok." He said and opened the door.

Then I felt flashes of light and crowdedness. That's when I realized paparazzi found us.

I ran into the bathroom and started crying. What will they tell people? Probably something terrible.

Then I heard a knock on the door and heard Kendall's soothing voice.

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Yes." I said as loud as I was able, which wasn't very loud.

When he opened the door he sat next to me, picked me up, and sat me on his lap.

"Shhh, it's ok. Calm down baby." He said soothingly.

"How did they find us?" I asked.

"Rich people are snotty and will do whatever for money. They probably got paid to tell them where we were." He sighed. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault." I whispered. "Kendall I need a shower."

"Do you want me to stay in here With you?" He asked.

"I guess. But then I'll have to put at least a bathing suit on." I half smiled.

"If you are going in a bathing suit I'll go in with you in mine." He said.

"Ok." I said. I grabbed the bag Kendall brought for me and of course it did have a bathing suit in it. I got to hand it to him, he's really prepared.

I quickly got into the bikini and I heard Kendall knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said opening the door.

I already set the tub. It was basically like a hot tub. It was big enough for a few people but I think that's what they do now.

Kendall smiled at me and picked me up and sat me on the counter. Then kissed me a few times.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

The hot tub looked ready so we could go in at anytime but I didn't really tell Kendall that because I liked him kissing me.

He turned toward the tub and realized it was ready anyway. So he picked me up and brought us both in the tub.

Then he started kissing me again. Bringing me closer so are bare bodies were touching. His skin felt so soft against mine. We'd never done this before and it felt nice.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled through a kiss. His arms were moving around my waist. Soon enough my arms unwrapped and settled on his buff chest.

His lips went to my neck and I softly moaned in pleasure. I looked down at his chest again.

"What's wrong?" He asked after he stopped the kisses.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Were you looking at my abs?" He chuckled.

"No." I lied.

"I know when your lying Tay." He said. "I don't mind at all."

"Sorry." I whispered, kissing him again.

It started getting a little heated after but nothing too serious.

I felt Kendall lightly bite my lip and it felt nice. The warmth of his breath was amazing. His scent was heavenly. I don't know what made me so attracted to him. But I'm glad that something did.

My hands started brushing through his hair like usual and my legs wrap around his waist.

"Don't stop." I managed to mutter.

He didn't. I think he wanted to keep going as much as I did.

But it couldn't go on forever I guess.

I wasn't think went I noticed the back of my bathing suit had untied and it was coming off.

"Oh my God!" I gasped and jumped out of the tub, grabbing a towel to cover myself.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Did I do something to hurt you?"

I saw the worry in his eyes. He didn't do anything, it was just my stupid bathing suit top.

"No. It's nothing." I said a little embarrassed.

"It's ok. I'm not going to laugh." He said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Swear on my life." He said.

"My top almost fell off." I had a few tears in my eyes. I felt embarrassed and scared that he almost saw me.

"Hey, don't cry. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was a mistake." He said hugging me.

"But what if you saw it?" I asked.

"I know we're waiting but it wouldn't really of bothered me." He said trying to comfort me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's going to happen one day or another." He smiled.

"Thank you Kendall. I'm lucky to have you." I said kissing him.

"I'm pretty sure you want to take a shower by yourself now right?" He said.

"Yeah. I feel kind of gross." I admitted.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

But then he left so I could take a shower.

"One day I won't be afraid." I told myself.

After my shower Kendall jumped in. I got on some light skinny jeans and a white tank top, with a blue Aeropostale t-shirt and some black vans.

Kendall came out of the bathroom shortly after with jeans, a black t-shirt, and some white vans.

"So did you want to do something today?" He asked.

"I was looking in a brochure and saw they have go-kart racing." I smiled.

"Really! Can we go?" He asked.

"You want to?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

We drove for about 30 minutes and got there. It didn't look very busy but there were enough people to fill the track.

Kendall looked so happy. I don't think he's been go-karting in a while.

Soon enough we got on the track and Kendall was behind me.

Then a guy came out of no where and hit me. Making me spin around and hit my head. I felt really dizzy.

I felt another kart pull up to me and saw it was Kendall, but it looked like there were three of him.

"Taylor. How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked.

"9?" I asked.

"Oh God. You hit your head bad." He said.

Kendall was disobeying the rules by getting out of his kart when a game was still in motion but he'd just tell them off and yell at them because I'm his fianc .

"Sir you have to get back in your kart." A man said.

"No!" He yelled. "This is my fianc and she's hurt."

"How old are you?" He asked "You look 18."

"I'm 23." Kendall scowled.

"Ok. It's safe to get off the track now." The man said.

Before I knew it I was back at the hotel.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked.

I could almost tell but wasn't exactly sure.

"6." I say.

"Yeah. Ok so maybe your vision is ok but does your head hurt?" He asked.

"No Kendall." I said serious. "Now can we please go do something?"

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"They have a pool. And a spa like thing." I laughed.

"Maybe a day at the spa would be nice for you." He smiled.

"You should come too." I said.

"Ok." He said. We took the elevator down to the lobby and went to check with the front desk.

They said they only had one slot open so Kendall made me go.

It was really strange. There was a guy that was going to do my appointment and I would of felt more comfortable if it was a girl.

"Please remove upper half articles of clothing." He said.

"What?" I asked nervous

"I said-"

"Don't repeat it!" I said.

"Well then. That's kind of rude." He said. "But that's part of the process."

"I have to in front of you?" I said.

"No I can leave." He sighed. "Most people don't care." He muttered.

I really didn't feel comfortable at all. I slowly took of my shirt and laid on the table, on my stomach so nothing was showing .

The man came in again and started working.

He put these burning hot rocks down my back and it stung. I winced every time he dropped one on me.

He was done and I felt a little relaxed. Then he started rubbing me and it felt really nice.

He was done completely around an hour later. I made him leave the room again so I could put my shirt back on.

I met back with Kendall in the lobby and he looked worried.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Good and bad." I said.

"What was bad?" He asked.

"He made me take my shirt off." I said.

Kendall laughed, "That's how it works."

"Yeah." I felt embarrassed.

"Why don't we go relax in our room?" He asked.

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

We went to our room to take a nap.

**Hi readers, this is Mandi the writer of this story. I was looking at a review and wanted to answer it. So the review was from Kendall is Mine. She asked about Logan and Valyn because she saw Lilly and James in We found Love in an Unexpected Place (really good story you all should read it) and the sequel, This Unexpected Place is Paradise. Well I'm going to answer that question. My friend Steph is the writer of those two stories and so that's where I got the idea. Her story is more about Lilly and James where as mine is about Kendall and Taylor. So it's basically a story ripped in two. So yes, Logan and Valyn are in her story too. I base my story off of hers but add twists that are different to show its Kendall and Taylor's views mostly. And as for the other part Kendall is Mine mentioned about being sad this story is going to end soon. Well guess what? I'm not ending this story anytime soon. So I hope all my readers enjoy it. **

**Long chapter! hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have questions don't be afraid to ask too. I don't get many but it'd be nice to have some. Peace, Love, vans and spiderman**


	51. Chapter 51: Telling People

**Just A Kiss Chapter 51: Telling People**

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing and answered it quickly so I wouldn't wake Taylor up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Kendall where the hell are you?" The person asked.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Lilly." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Now answer me Kendall." She said.

"Were still at the hotel. We're staying tonight too." I said.

"God! You could of called!" She laughed. "So how'd it go?"

"She said yes!" I said in excitement. "But we were suppose to tell her parents and my mom first."

"Oh sorry. I won't tell James yet." She said.

"You guys would of been the 4th people to know though. So you can tell him." I said.

"Ok. So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"go karting, spas, and kissing. But mostly kissing." I said which made her laugh. "What's been going on at the Diamond residence?"

"Nothing. James is working on Big Time Rush still, but you would know. Caite will be 3 in a few weeks. I haven't been doing much. I have to get back to work." She said.

"You know, I don't want that to happen to Taylor and I. She told me it was going to be like that." I sighed.

"Not all marriages are the same Kendall. You'll see how it works out." She said.

"Thanks Lilly." I said.

"Have you planned a date yet?" She asked.

"No, most Likely it will be next year." I said.

"That's good. Well I better go Kendall. James is home and he looks exhausted." She said.

"Bye Lilly." I said.

"Bye Kenny." She said.

Then we both hung up.

I went back to sleep and before I knew it we were back home.

"Want to tell my mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. She should know first." She said.

"Actually, Lilly and James found out first. Lilly called." I said.

"Than your mom should be the 3rd to know." She giggled.

We rode the elevator up to the second floor and made our way to 2J.

"Mom I'm home." I called out.

Everyone was on the couch already.

"So?" They asked.

Taylor and I looked at each other.

"We're getting married." I smiled.

They all started cheering. Logan and Carlos patted me on the back and Val and Lexi gave Taylor hugs. My mom hugged me and Taylor's parents hugged us both. Lilly and James did too. Colton hugged Taylor tightly.

"Where's Katie?" I asked.

"In her room. Don't disturb her please. At least not now." My mom said.

I obeyed and we had a big family conversation about the wedding. The girls discussed that the wedding would be next year on June 3rd.

Soon enough most people left except for Logan and Val, Carlos, and Colton.

I went to Katie's room but before knocking I put my ear to the for to listen.

"You used protection right?" She asked.

"No." The guy said.

"What? I told you too!" She yelled.

"Come one who cares?" He asked.

"I do! Kendall was right! Your gunna dump me if I have a baby!" She yelled.

"No I won't." He said.

"That's right because I'm dumping you!" She said and pushed him out the door. I hide in the closet so I couldn't be seen.

Jordan was gone by the time I stepped out of the closet.

I heard sniffling in Katie's room. I opened the door gently and sat next to her.

"Hey baby sister." I whispered.

"Kendall?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." I smiled trying to comfort her.

"Did you... Hear?" She asked.

"Yeah." I whispered rubbing her back.

"What if I'm pregnant? Than your going to hate me and mom's gunna kick me out." She cried.

"It's ok kid. I don't hate you. You could live with me and Taylor." I said.

"She said yes?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"So I get a sister?" She asked.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Awesome." She let out a small laugh.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Everyone at school has." She sighed.

"Everyone is a little bit of an exaggeration." I said.

"All my friends." She said.

"There we go." I said.

"You have though." She said.

"I actually haven't. Taylor and I are waiting till marriage." I say

"So I've done it before you?" She asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Can you take me to the drug store?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We quickly went to the store and she was looking for a pregnancy test.

I was right behind her and a women came up to me and slapped my face.

"You don't get young girls pregnant!" She said.

"She's my sister!" I said rubbing my bruised cheek.

"Sure, make an excuse." She scolded.

"He really is brother. He's just watching out for me." Katie butted in.

"Oh. I'm very sorry sir." She said.

"Say that to my bruised face." I said rubbing my cheek.

Katie bought the test and we headed home.

I took her 5 minutes. Before she came out of the bathroom.

"It's negative." She said looking me in the eyes.

"Oh my God!" I said picking her up and spinning her around.

"I'm so sorry Kendall." She said.

"I'm glad you dumped him." I said.

"I know." She said.

Taylor and I went back to her apartment for the night and relaxed from the long day we had.

"Taylor what else did you talk about with the girls?" I asked.

"The wedding. A lot of things about the wedding." She said.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Colors, flowers, my dress. I think you get the idea." She said.

"Yeah, so care to share what you said?" I asked.

"Well the color would be green. Because it's our favorite color."She started.

"White roses because they're your favorite flower." I said.

"I don't know what kind of food we should have yet but maybe something simple as pizza or chicken." She laughed.

"Drinks we could have a soda fountain, and bear and wine for adults." I said.

"Adults..." She smiled, trailing off.

"Your dress is going to be beautiful, but nothing can compare to your beauty." I smiled.

"I um, already have my dress picked out." She said.

"But we've only been engaged for 3 days, where did you have the time?" I asked.

"Actually my mom gave me hers." She said.

"Well that leaves that put of the way, and everything we just planned." I laughed.

"You know there's one thing we've never talked about." She said.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I asked.

"Where are we going to live? I want to get a real house Kendall. Some place that has extra rooms for kids, ya know?" She asked.

"Yeah. We can start looking anytime you want." I said.

"We can start whenever." She said.

"I'm a little tired." I said out of the blue.

"Go take a nap then." She laughed.

"Come with me." I said.

"Fine. A short one for me though." She said walking to her room.

I cuddled up next to her and fell asleep.

When I woke, I woke with a sudden jolt.

I had a nightmare about the wedding. It was a disaster and Taylor turned me down at the isle and I wasn't happy after that.

I decided to just wake up. I didn't just take a nap. I slept through the night. It was 7:00 in the morning.

I went in the kitchen for something to drink. My throat felt repulsive. I grabbed some coffee beans and turned the pot on and made some coffee.

After it was finished I poured myself a cup. When I took a few sips I realized something. I don't drink coffee.

What was going on with me?

I went into the living room and turned on the television.

For some reason SpongeBob didn't interest me and I turned it to a sports channel.

Why was I acting like... Like an adult?

That's it. I was acting like an adult. Was it because of my dream? Most likely.

I wonder where Taylor is. She wasn't here when I woke up.

I guess I could just chill and go to the beach.

Then I got a text.

Hey Ken, sorry I wasn't there this morning. Been planning the wedding with the girls. Meet me at the beach at noon. Love you.

I knew it was from Taylor even though I didn't read who it was from.

So my plans to go to the beach are a go.

I need to get some rays. I'm whiter than a snow man.

Some time alone with Taylor sounds nice. If we were going to be alone...


	52. Chapter 52: Family

**Just A Kiss Chapter 52: Family**

**Kendall's POV:**

Noon came pretty fast. So I drove to the beach and found Taylor, Lilly, James, and Caitlyn.

I walked over to the group and Taylor smiled when she saw me. She got up and walked to me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Sorry we're not alone, I just thought I'd be nice to spend some time with your family." She said.

"It's fine. I really haven't got to spend some time with my niece." I smiled looking at Lilly.

"Great, come join us then." She laughed.

"But first..." I grabbed her arm to pull her back and kissed her once on the lips. "Sorry, I haven't had a kiss all morning and I was dying."

"I'm sure you were." She smiled.

We went and sat down with everyone and ate a little lunch from the concession stand.

James and I went down by the water with Caite and Lilly and Taylor stayed up by the table talking.

Caitlyn was so cute. I was glad to be her Uncle. She might of been a little bit of a trouble maker but she was still well worth it.

She made me excited for when Taylor and I decided to have a kid. First we have to get the wedding out of the way.

**Taylor's POV:**

"So have you two thought about kids?" Lilly asked but I was to into watching Kendall.

"Taylor!" She shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"No." I said. "Say it again."

"Have you and Kendall thought about kids?" She asked.

"Oh um yeah, a little. I think we're waiting a little while after marriage." I said.

"Have you thought about... Other things?" She asked.

"Oh." I was a little surprised she asked that. "Yeah. But only when mistakes happen... And we tell each other we're waiting and stuff." I said.

"You know... Kendall and you are going to be great parents. You obviously showed it by taking Logie under your hands and Kendall is a genially a nice guy." She smiled.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so." She said.

"Thanks Lilly." I smiled giving her a hug.

"I'm always here if you need help." She said.

"Well there is one thing." I said.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"Since Kendall and I are getting married we were looking for a new house. Kendall needs to move out of the crib and my apartment is to small for when we have kids." I said.

"I can help. James and I found a great apartment. So we can help find you a nice place too." She said.

"That would be great! Kendall would be so happy." I said.

"We can start whenever you want." She said.

"Whenever your available just call me and we can do some thing." I said excitedly.

"Well girly, James and I better get Caite to bed. It's going to be past her bed time soon." Lilly said hugging me.

"I'll see you soon." I said happily.

James and Lilly left shortly after.

"Hey." Kendall said coming up behind me and grabbing my waist.

"Oh my God! Kendall!" I shouted.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Good." He said. "Then I can do this."

He picked me up quickly and ran to the water. It was freezing.

"Kendall I'm freezing!" I pouted.

"I'll keep you warm." He smiled.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands attached behind his neck.

I kissed him gently making him smile at me.

"Why don't we go home?" He winked.

"Ok. But your the one who got us wet." I laughed.

When we drove back home, we were still soaking wet thanks to Kendall.

"He really needs smarter plans." I thought causing myself to laugh.

When we got back we ran inside because it was getting colder out and We weren't wearing much of anything.

"Kendall I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Can I join?" He smirked.

"No." I sighed. "Unless your wearing your bathing suit."

"Ok." He said grabbing my hand and taking me to the bathroom.

We turned on the hot water and it felt amazing. The bathroom was already getting steamed up, and I was guessing it was from both of us being in there.

Kendall took a step closer to me and kissed me passionately. We stayed like that for a while.

Until I realized I really wanted a shower.

"Kendall, I really need to take a shower." I said.

"Ok." He said and grabbed some soap.

He started rubbing it on my arms and legs.

"What are you doing Kendall?" I laughed.

"You said you wanted a shower." He shrugged.

"I meant by myself but I don't think your going to get out of her are you?" I asked.

"No." He said simply.

"Fine." I sighed but then smiled.

After I was done cleaning myself, Kendall had to.

I rubbed the shampoo in his hair and rinsed it out and we were done.

I really need to change out of this bathing suit.

I quickly grabbed some black shorts and one of Kendall's many shirts he left over.

When I came out he was already dressed.

"Why do girls take so long?" He asked.

"Because Kendall..." I paused. "You'd understand better if you were a girl."

"But I'm not." He said obviously.

"Kendall, I know that." I laughed. "Do you want to just watch t.v.?"

"Sure. But tomorrow I have something special planned so no going to plan with the girls." He said.

"Ok. I promise on your life." I laughed

"You can't promise on my life!" He said.

"But I love you so much that I won't lie and you won't die." I chuckled.

"Fine." He sighed.

I loved how Kendall could act like a little kid at any moments notice.

"You know what is amazing?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"That in 11 months, you'll be Taylor Knight." He smiled.

"I wish it were sooner." I said.

"It'll come by fast. Knowing our crazy life." He laughed.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you more!" He said.

"I love you most!" I said.

"I love you mostest." He grinned.

"I love you mostester!" I smirked. "I win."

"That's not a word." He said.

"Yes it is! Look it up." I smirked.

"Sure it is." He rolled his eyes and tackled me to the ground.

"Kendall!" I shouted and laughed at the same time from him tickling me.

"What's the magic words?" He asked.

"Please and thank you?" I asked.

"Nope!" He laughed and continued.

"How am I suppose to know with that crazy mid of yours?" I asked still laughing.

"2 words, 6 letters, one meaning. Starts with a K second word starts with an M.

"Kiss me." I said.

He stopped and kissed me.

"I'll have to remember that as the magic word." I smiled and he kissed me again.

"Sometimes I may change it." He said.

"What would you changed it to?" I asked.

"Things." He smirked.

"Hey I forgot to tell you but Lilly's going to help us find a place." I said excitedly.

"Really that's amazing!" He said

"It'll be our home officially. Not my apartment or your apartment. Just our house." I smiled.

"Your crazy you know that." He laughed.

"Yes I'm the crazy person. While your the one sitting there innocent with your kiss me game." I laughed.

"Were both crazy... That's why we fit." He said.

"Good job putting the puzzle pieces together." I smirked.

"Thank you." He grinned.

"Well I am dead tired... Let's go to bed." I said.

"Ok." He said picking me up and dragging me to my room.

"Goodnight." He whispered against my lips.

"Goodnight." I whispered back.


	53. Chapter 53: Months Go By

**Just A Kiss Chapter 53: Months Go By**

**Kendall's POV:**

There's only 3 more months till the wedding. Everything is basically set and ready to go.

I even have the place for our honeymoon but I'm not telling Taylor because I want her to be surprised. I actually haven't told anyone yet and surprised they haven't asked.

Taylor and I found a house that we can move into in about 2 months. It has four big bedrooms, two bathrooms, two stories, a kitchen, a dinning room, two living rooms, a basement, and a garage.

We are re-painting most of it so that's why we can't move in yet.

So far we've painted everywhere except 3 of the bedrooms.

Our tour was a few months ago and it went great. We have so many supporters. Taylor was amazing too. She got signed into Roque Records with us. She still has a 3 year television deal with the makers of New Town High so she still has that job also.

Lately Taylor and I have been packing up her apartment.

Lilly and Taylor already planned out the decor of our new house. Especially our room. I could tell Taylor had an interest in doing this kind of stuff.

None of our fans know we're getting married yet but we'll tell them.

"Hey Taylor!" I yelled from across the room.

"Kendall you really don't have to yell.  
>I can hear you." She laughed.<p>

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Big Time Rush is having an interview today and they asked us to bring our girlfriends and such." I said.

"Ok, I'm ok with that." She laughed again.

"Cool lets go then." I said grabbing her hand.

"Wait, it's right now?" She asked.

"Yeah it's a morning show, duh." I said.

"Ok then. I guess we can go." She said and followed me out the door.

It took only a few minutes to get there since it was really close to Roque Records.

"Kendall Knight. We need you in make up and wardrobe." The loud speaker went off.

"Do you want to come?" I asked.

"No I'm fine here." She said.

"I'll be back soon." I said and the dressers took me away.

By the time I got back out Taylor was already ready and in something different.

She was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve, skinny jeans, reddish flat shoes, a light brown trench coat, and a owl ring.

"You look pretty." I said.

"Thanks... They just picked out whatever." She shrugged.

"It's your old kind of look. From back then to now because your edgy." I said.

"Yeah, it reminds me of my old self." She said.

"There's always a reason to go back to being you." I said.

"Sometimes I think I will go back but I never do." She shrugged. "But you never know."

"We're on in 5!" An announcer called.

"Come on we have to get ready. Go stand by Val, Lilly, and Lexi." I said.

She agreed and I went to go stand by the boys.

The show started right on cue and we were waiting for him to tell us to come out.

"Today we have a great show for you, Big Time Rush is here!" Rick, the host said and everyone started clapping and cheering. "Why don't we bring them out?"

One by one we took a seat next to each other.

"So boys say your names." Rick said.

"Well I'm James." James said first.

"Carlos." Carlos put on a sweet smile.

"Hi guys, I'm Logan." Logan said with a cheesy smile.

"And I'm Kendall." I said grinning.

"And we're Big Time Rush." We all said.

"Well. Since we know each others names lets talk more about you guys." Rick said.

"Well, we're coming out with our third album soon. We're just making some adjustments." Logan started.

"Our next tour should be coming next year or so but we're a little busy with this guy over here." Carlos said shaking my shoulder.

"So are any of you in relationships?" He asked.

"Actually we all are." James said and the crowd awe'd, but at least we were happy.

"So tell us more about your girls." Rick said.

"Well I'm married actually. She a lovely girl. We actually also have a 3 year old daughter too." James said.

"Oh that's so nice. Maybe we should bring her on sometime." Rick winked.

"I have a girlfriend. Her names Valyn. We've been together for a few years now. It's becoming pretty intense, maybe another big time marriage soon. Pun intended." Logan said making the crowd laugh.

"I've been dating this girl for almost a year now and she's amazing. I met her at a diner and she blew me away. Her names Lexi by the way." Carlos smiled.

"Now Kendall, we heard you have some big news to share." Rick said.

"Yeah, it's great news." I said.

"Please share with us." He said.

"Well I've been dating this girl for 7 years now, we've known each other for 11 years. Her names Taylor and she's the best in every way. So I came to announce that Taylor and I are getting married." I smiled.

The crowd gasped and then started clapping.

"Thank you guys." I said.

"Maybe we should bring the girls out here. What does the crowd think?" Rick asked, the crowd went wild. "Ok, ladies can you come out here?"

All the girls walked out here and we moved around so we could sit by are girls.

"I'm so nervous right now." Taylor whispered to me.

"Don't be they like you." I said.

"So Kendall, I heard that Taylor recently headlined on your last tour." Rick said.

"Yeah. This is her." I said kissing her cheek and the crowd awe'd.

"Aren't they a cute match?" Rick asked and the crowd applauded.

"See they love you." I whispered making her blush.

"Now would you the crowd like to ask questions?" He asked and the crowd clapped meaning yes.

Some men randomly picked out some people to go down to the stage and ask questions.

"So here's are group. You with red hair may go first." Rick said.

"I have a question for Kendall and Taylor. Could you guys kiss for us, lips to lips?" She asked.

"Oh, um sure." Taylor said.

Then our lips met and we released slowly.

"Clap for the love!" Rick smiled and the crowd applauded. "Next question?"

A little girl with blue eyes started asking a question, "You said whoever you marry has to be some sort a fan of your music... Are these girls?"

"Most definitely," Carlos started.

"They're are biggest supporters," Logan continued.

"We don't know what we'd do with out them," James added.

"Even when we can't be there for them like when we're working or on tour, they'll always be there." I finished.

"Do you guys meet a lot of other famous people?" A blond girl asked.

"Um, yeah. We got done working with One Direction actually. So you may be able to expect some music mash ups." Logan answered.

"I have a question for Taylor." A tall young lady started. "What's it like dating Kendall?"

"Amazing. He's perfect in every way. I know nobody's perfect but he truly is. I honestly don't know how I would of made it through being a kid without him." She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"When you say making it through being a kid what do you mean?" The same girl asked.

"My older brother died at a young age and it was hard growing up as a kid being ignored by your parents... But that's when Kendall came along." She sighed.

"Thank you Miss." Rick said. "Now may we take one last question."

The last one of the girls asked, "Do you all have YouTube accounts, and would your girlfriends be in some videos?"

"Actually we all have accounts except Logan. James and I got our's not to long ago and Kendall's had his for a while now, but hasn't posted a video in a while." Carlos said.

"Thank you too the audience members for their questions." Rick said. "I think that's all the time we have for today. Have a great day."

Taylor and I left shortly after because packing and that interview took a lot of energy out of us.

I jumped on to the couch in the living room and Taylor cuddled up next to me.

"I'm going to take a nap." I whispered to her. She was already half asleep anyway. The wedding was stressing her out but all weddings stress out the bride.

"Soon. Very soon you'll be Mrs. Kendall Knight." I whispered, knowing Taylor was already asleep to hear me.

My eyes began to flicker and soon enough I found myself engulfed in sleep.

A big banging noise jolted me awake. Taylor wasn't next to me anymore. To my relief the sound came from the kitchen.

"Taylor?" I called in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sorry Kendall." She called from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"Packing!" She laughed.

"More like crashing." I muttered. "Hey Taylor! Do you mind if I make a YouTube video right now?"

"As long as I'm not in it." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I feel disgusting." She said.

"But your not." I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead.

I ran to her room to grab my laptop.

"Hey rushers!" I said waving to the screen. "So you may be wondering why there are boxes all around me, well that's because my soon to be wife and are moving to our own house. So yes that means I'm moving out of the crib. I asked Taylor if she would be in this video but she said she doesn't look good. You sure you don't want to be in the video?" I asked.

"No I feel gross." She said back.

"You look beautiful." I smiled. "Girls... Anyway next video, maybe a cover. I don't know or some special guests. Well thanks guys."

Then I uploaded the video and went on twitter to let people know I filmed a video again.

I was about to go in the kitchen to help Taylor until I heard she was talking on the phone.

"What do you mean?" pause "How?" pause "I was the one in the crash, not Kendall" pause "You seem really interested in him." pause "Your kidding." pause "Yeah I think he'd like that." pause "Thanks Dustin. Bye."

"Hey who was that?" I asked.

"Dustin." She said.

"You mean from the hospital in Kansas?" I asked.

"Yeah... Do you remember him from before like when we were kids?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know, well what I do know is I use to be best friends with a kid name Dustin... Wait a second! The guy from the hospital, that's him! That was my best friend!" I shouted.

"I know. He told me... I invited him to the wedding." She said quietly.

"Oh my God! Thank you Taylor!" I said spinning her around.

"Your not mad?" She asked.

"Mad? I have to apologize to Dustin for leaving! I never said goodbye to him, I only did to you." I explained.

"I remember your guy's friendship." She smiled. "Constantly fighting over who got to sit by me."

"We didn't-" I paused. "We did do that didn't we."

"Yeah. But the good part is you won my heart." She said.

"Well we are getting married." I grinned.

"3 months." She breathed out deeply.

"Don't be nervous. It'll be perfect." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know." She said.

"Just say I do." I whispered, holding her close.


	54. Chapter 54: Almost Ready

**Just A Kiss Chapter 54: Almost Ready**

**Taylor's POV:**

One week that's all it was. Seven days till I was Taylor Knight.

Everything was set. Kendall had the guys as his best men and Lilly was going to be my maid of honor.

Our wedding was going to be at the botanical garden. When Kendall took me I fell in love with it. So that's where it would be.

Kendall still won't tell me where we're going for our honey moon. It's driving me crazy. All he said is it's somewhere warm.

Kendall and I moved into our new home a few weeks ago and it's amazing. I didn't realize how big it actually was.

"Hey babe?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Lilly, James, and Caitlyn are coming over for dinner tonight." He said.

"Ok." I smiled.

"So, what do you want to do before they come?" He asked.

"Try and get you to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon." I said.

"You can't wait can you?" He smirked.

"I'd really like to know..." I said.

"I can't tell you. I want it to be perfect." He said.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Besides, it's only one week away. You can wait, right?" He smirked.

"I could wait forever for you, couldn't I?" I smiled and placed my lips on his.

"Oh! Wow, they should be here in 40 minutes." Kendall said.

"Go get ready." I said pushing him to our room.

He grabbed a nice grey cardigan, white t-shirt, jeans, and white vans. The headed for the bathroom.

I grabbed an off white frilled tank top with a black flower and chain necklace attached to it with light blue skinny jeans, black high heels, a fat ring, metal bracelet, and black flower earrings.

After I took a shower I dried my hair and put it in a messy bun. Then walked down stairs.

Kendall was already making some dinner.

"What are you making?" I smiled.

"Tuna casserole. Caite's favorite. Lilly says she's a stubborn eater." He said.

"Smells amazing." I said.

"Well my cooking is pretty amazing." He winked.

Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I smiled.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"No, you can stay here and watch dinner." I laughed.

"Dinner is done, let's go." He said taking my hand.

We went to open the door and little Caitlyn was standing right at our feet.

"Hi sweetheart." Kendall smiled picking Caite up.

"Hi Uncle Kendall!" She exclaimed.

"Your getting so big now. How old are you? Six?" He asked.

"No Uncle Kendall, I'm four." She said holding up four fingers.

"My bad. I apologize." Kendall said.

"It's ok, I still love you." She said kissing his cheek.

"So how's the wedding coming?" Lilly asked.

"Hectic, we're ready for though. I guess I'm just nervous." I said.

"Just have patients. It's worth it in the end." James smiled at Lilly.

"Kendall's so good with Caitlyn. I bet he can't wait till you two have kids." Lilly said.

"I'm sure he can wait." I smiled at Kendall playing patty cake with Caitlyn. "Now on to the reason your here, you guys hungry?"

"Yes." James said getting Lilly's elbow shoved into his rib.

"Kendall made tuna casserole, he new it was Caite's favorite." I said.

"Good that he knew that." Lilly muttered.

I called Kendall and Caitlyn to the table to eat and we had small conversations.

After eating we all talked to each other separately. Lilly and I and James and Kendall with Caitlyn.

"Do you know where you're going on your honeymoon?" Lilly asked.

"No. Kendall won't tell me." I sighed.

"James didn't tell me. I had to wait and find out." Lilly smiled.

"It's just driving me crazy that I don't know." I said.

"Surprises are better than you think." Lilly said.

"Thanks. I'll try to keep that in mind." I smiled.

"Well we better getting going." Lilly said. "Caite, come on we have to go."

"I don't want to." Caitlyn said.

"You have school tomorrow. We'll come back another day." Lilly said.

"Fine." Caitlyn pouted.

"Come say goodbye to Uncle Kendall." Kendall said bending down to her size. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and came over to me and did the same.

So they left right away to get Caitlyn to bed.

"So it's just us now." Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, like usual." I laughed.

"Well I have a surprise for you." He said.

"A surprise?" I asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." He said taking my hand and going to the back porch.

Our house was right in front of the beach and it looked beautiful tonight.

Kendall decorated rose petals everywhere and twinkling lights.

There was a slight breeze and it felt so nice.

"Happy 8th Anniversary." Kendall smiled.

"Kendall. You didn't have to." I sighed and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I wanted to. Plus it looks amazing out tonight." He said.

"It is beautiful out. I love this place." I smiled and sat down.

Kendall came and sat down next to me, pulling me on to his lap.

"You know in this day isn't going to mean anything. When we're married the day that'll matter is 7 days away." Kendall said.

"Is that why you did this?" I asked. "So we could remember it one last time?"

"Oh I'll always remember the day I asked you to be my girlfriend." He smiled.

"I will too." I said.

"Or we could have a week. From today to the day of our wedding day as our anniversary. Just you and me. If we have a kid we'll have him stay with my mom or your parents." Kendall said.

"You are so weird sometimes. But I actually like the idea." I laughed.

"It's settled then. Every year from this point on, will be known as our anniversary week." Kendall smiled.

"Except for maybe this week. Remember the boys are taking you away from me for your bachelor party. Can you promise me no strip clubs?" I asked.

"With them, I can't promise you anything." He sighed.

"Crazy boys." She muttered.

"What about you. What are you girls doing?" He asked.

"I'm actually not sure. They thought it would be to small of a party to do so I guess I'm just going out somewhere with the girls." I shrugged.

"Maybe, if we get the girls to go to the same place as the guys we can see each other." Kendall said.

"Your plans are so crazy that it may actually work." I laughed.

**5 days later**

**Kendall's POV:**

"We're going to Vegas!" The boys exclaimed.

"Oh cool." I tried to show my excitement.

"Come on man! It's your last nights as a free man, enjoy it." Logan said.

"I don't need to be a free man. Taylor is amazing!" I sighed.

"Your wedding's in two days Kendall. We want to spend one night with you before your attached to that girl forever." James said.

"Fine. No strippers! I promised Taylor." I said.

"Not where we're going. We know how much you hate clubs and stuff so we decided to just run around and find stuff to do. To make Taylor happy with us too." They said.

"Ok. Let me say goodbye to Taylor than." I sighed and walked back into the house.

"Taylor we're leaving." I said.

"Bye." She said kissing me gently.

"I wish I could stay." I sighed.

"No. Go have fun, I'm going out with the girls." She said.

"I'll meet you at the isle." I smiled.

"I'll be the one in white." She winked and pushed me out the door with my friends.

"Well?" They asked.

"Let's go to Vegas." I half smiled.

The drive felt like forever. Maybe because I was anxious to get to the isle to see Taylor again.

The boys parked and we walked everywhere. It was breezy out. I had to admit that Los Vegas was beautiful at night.

I was a little behind the guys when an arm tugged at my short and pulled me into an alley. I tried yelling for help but my mouth was covered by a hand.

"Shhhh! Do you want to get us caught?" The girl was wearing a hoodie and jeans. I couldn't see her face.

"Please don't kill me." I said through her hand.

"Kendall, come on now. I wouldn't do that." She said pulling down her hood.

"Taylor! Oh my God! You scared the shit out of me!" I said a little loud.

"Shhh! I don't want to get caught. Who knows what the boys would do if they knew I stole you." She laughed lightly.

"How'd you find us?" I asked.

"I followed you here. The girls let me drive." She smirked.

"I'm so glad your here. I can't live another day with out you." I said.

"Tomorrow your going to have to. I'll be on full lock down after this." She said.

"I probably will be too." I sighed.

"We can last 1 day right?" She asked.

"I could wait forever." I smiled and kissed her.

"Ok, this alley is starting to freak me out. Let's find something else to do." She said.

"Agreed. Why don't we go to the-"

"Busted." James said.

"Hi James." Taylor said innocently.

"Do we really need to lock you two up?" James asked.

"James, I love you but seriously! We can't be away from each other for two days!" I said.

"After midnight tonight we get the boy and you are going to be with the girls, ok?" James asked.

"The boy has a name." I chuckled.

"Deal." Taylor rolled her eyes and shook James' hand.

Shortly after we left and just walked around.

"They're going to come steal me in 5 minutes." I sighed.

"I know." She said. "Goodbye kiss? We won't get to kiss till the wedding."

"Great idea." I smirked and kissed her passionately.

We didn't depart until the honk of James' car freaked us out.

"I have to go." I sighed.

"I'll still be the one in white." She smiled and kissed me one last time.

"Meet you there." I said before hopping into the car.

I could feel that tomorrow would be a long day.


	55. Chapter 55: I Do Part 1

**Just A Kiss Chapter 55: I Do Part 1**

**Taylor's POV:**

"Today's the day." I said to myself in the mirror.

All my closest family and friends were downstairs waiting for me. Lilly, Val, my mom, dad, and brother.

I quickly got in the shower and had my mom help me in my dress.

"You look beautiful." My mom whispered.

"Could you do my hair?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said.

She put the back up slightly.

"I realized you need something old and blue so I have this blue diamond pin that's been in the family forever generations." She said pinning up my hair.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

I walked down stairs and was helped into the limo.

I've waited 8 years for this day to come. Now it's here right before my eyes.

There's no doubt in my mind that I'm ready to marry Kendall. I'd be that one girl on the happiest day of her life.

It seemed like just yesterday I was 16 and just started dating Kendall. But in reality that was 8 years ago. I think through out all my life, those 8 years were the best other than the downs of my life.

I didn't notice we we're there already. I guess thinking so much takes time away.

Before I knew it the wedding would start in 5 minutes. I was ready. Caitlyn was ready in her flower girl dress, Lilly and Valyn looked beautiful in there green dresses, and I was looking beautiful as well.

"Are you ready?" My dad asked as everyone was walking up the isle.

"Just don't let me fall." I said.

"Wouldn't think of it." He said kissing my forehead.

It was almost my turn to meet the love of my life at the end of the isle.

**Kendall's POV:**

I was waiting for Taylor. This was it. My favorite person in the world would be my wife.

I spotted her at the front with her father. She smiled and I smiled back.

She looked amazing. Today was her day to shine and she really was.

When she met me I whispered to her, "You look beautiful."

She blushed and smiled at me.

The pastor began speaking, "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Taylor Marie Dotson and Kendall Tuttle Knight in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife.

He continued with the reading, "True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends, your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day."

Then the blessing, " Kendall and Taylor, the time has come to forget all the stress of planning this day and simply enjoy your friends and family who have gathered to spend this day with you. This group of loved ones will, likely, never be together in the same place again. Through quiet reflection and nostalgia, think about how each person has touched your life and why they are here with you today."

Then he let us say the vows we wrote for each other.

"Taylor, today will be the most important day of my life. I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you. Sure we've had ups and downs but that's what leads us to this day. I honestly don't know how I could live without you. I promise to love you forever, whatever happens through the rest of our life." I smiled and had a few tears in my eyes.

"Kendall, I really can't describe my feelings for you. You've been my best friend forever. Your what helps me through everyday. Even the things you found out kept you even closer than before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If we have kids our not, I know I'll always love you." She smiled and the tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Now for the exchanging of the rings." the pastor said.

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am" I said slipping the new ring on her finger.

She repeated and slipped a silver ring on my finger.

"Do you, Kendall Knight take Taylor Dotson as your Lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I smiled.

"And do you, Taylor Dotson take Kendall Knight as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled back.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. He paused. "You may now kiss the bride." Our lips connected and after 5 seconds we departed.

"Family and Friends, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kendall Knight."

He sent us back down the isle. I was so happy at that moment.

Next was the after party, at the Hilton Hotel. So we had to drive in a limo there. My mom, Taylor's mom, dad, and brother, Katie, Logan, Lilly, Val, James, and Carlos.

Taylor and I sat together looking into each others eyes.

No one said a word to us though.

"So now I'm Mrs. Knight." She whispered into my ear.

"Yes and you'll be a Knight for the rest of your life." I whispered and she laughed.

"So now I'm stuck with you." She smiled.

"Yeah that's how it works." I laughed.

When we got to the hotel a lot of people were already there. We got a lot of congratulations and hugs.

After eating our closest family meaning our parents and sister and brother, Lilly, and the guys had something to say.

"I've known Kendall for, as long as I can remember. He would always protect me, the nerd in all my years. He still does protect me. I know I can always trust the guy. I've known Taylor for at least 9 years when we first set our eyes on her when she was at one of our concerts. But as we all know, Kendall won her heart. But those two have always had a connection since they were little kids in kindergarten. So i congratulate them. Love you both." Logan smiled.

"Like Logan said we all had our eyes on her. I've known her for the same amount of years. Kendall's got a very special girl. I love her with all my heart. Even though I've known Kendall for a long time I'd be sure to kick his ass if he did anything to hurt her. No offense buddy." Carlos winked.

James was next, "Taylor's like a sister to me and Kendall's always been my brother. I love them both so much. It took Kendall guts to finally get to this day. I remember their first kiss. I think that's something that should be remembered forever because look where they are now."

"I may not of always been there for my baby girl, but I love her and always have. I know Kendall will treat her right. They are perfect together and even I can't doubt it." Her father smiled with tears.

"Kendall's an amazing boy. I don't know what we'd do without him. Ever since his dad past, we had it tough. Out of no where Kendall became the man instead of the 7 year old he actually was. I know it'll be tough to not see him at the apartment anymore but he'll have a great marriage." My mom sighed but smiled.

"Well I know Taylor and I met a few years ago but she's always been in my heart. Kendall will treat her right. I love them both and hope they have an amazing marriage." Her brother said.

Then Katie went, "Kendall will always be my big brother. Even if he is gone and I won't see him as much. He's always had my back. I don't know how I'd live without him. I love you big brother and congrats to both of you."

"It's been a crazy ride in the past few years. Who would of thought I'd get out her by the help of Kendall or meet my best friend. I surely didn't except to be happily married. I hope these two are happy together, which I know they are. Honestly, Kendall has found his cover girl and that's Taylor." Lilly smiled.

Then finally I had something to say, "I know I've said this so many times before but I love you Taylor and I'm glad I made it this far with you. Like Lilly said, I've found my cover girl. I remember when we were halfway there. Just us guys. Logan, Carlos, James, and I being our 15 and 16 year old selves. Look where we are now. I'm 23. Life passes before our eyes but 8 years ago was the happiest of mine. It seems like just yesterday I was falling for this girl that I thought I met for the first time, but she was by my side practically my whole life. The boys have known me for a long time but I think Taylor and I have been together for longer. When I was a kid, I use to think spiderman and cinnamon rolls were my life. But since I'm older I understand that the most important thing in my life is my cover girl." I smiled and Taylor had tears in her eyes.

I knew what I was going to do next. I had Logan, Carlos, and James follow me to the front of the huge room and by the DJ.

Grabbing a guitar and throwing some drum sticks at Logan. Then throwing to microphones at James and Carlos.

"I know you've heard this song about a million times but I thought at an event as special as this, it was well worth playing." I smiled.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Logan tapped on his drums and I began to strum on my acoustic guitar.

**I don't know why you always get so insecure I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror And why won't you believe me when I say That to me you get more beautiful, everyday**

**When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you'll never measure up You're wrong**

**Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh, my cover girl**

**You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you're just not good enough You're so wrong, baby**

**Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl**

**Got a heart of gold, a perfect original Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once And when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways I would do anything to make you smile**

**I paused and started singing the next part without any instruments.**

**Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh, my cover girl Oh, my cover girl**

**Whoa oh, my cover girl Whoa oh, my cover girl**

I finished with the strum of my guitar and one pound of Logan's drums.

I really didn't know what to do next. But I thought back to Lilly's wedding and thought of how they cut their cake.

So I grabbed Taylor's hand to come and help.

"What are we doing exactly?" She asked.

"Just cut the cake. Like at Lilly's wedding." I said holding her hand with the knife in it.

We sliced a little piece because Taylor didn't want much.

I took a fork and put some in her mouth. She did the same.

"The cakes good, but I'm not hungry." She whispered.

"Don't eat it then." I said.

"I don't want to be rude." She blushed.

"It's fine. Not everyone has to eat the cake, not even the bride." I smiled.

We sat back down and let people eat.

More people started coming to our table to talk to us. I even got to talk to Dustin.

"Hey man, thanks for coming." I said playing with Taylor's fingers.

"Hey thanks for inviting me. Congrats you two." He smiled.

"Thanks Dustin." Taylor said.

"Dustin I'm really sorry." I said.

"Sorry for what?" He asked like he'd forgotten.

"For leaving you. I feel like now, I didn't think you were as important as Taylor. But when I was a kid I was stupid." I sighed.

"Kendall, I'm actually happy you left. Well at first. Because all you ever seemed to do was be with Taylor. Then I got the chance to be friends with Taylor, until she moved too." He said.

"I didn't know. I was I would of thought of you. Still play the guitar?" I asked.

"You bet. How's it coming for you?" He asked.

"Way better than it would of been if you didn't teach me a little of something. I think you were the only person who knew I could play guitar. Not even my mom knew. I hid it in the closet if she was coming." I chuckled.

"Then your secret finally got out." He said.

"I didn't tell anyone until later in Big Time Rush." I shrugged.

"Just like spiderman. Hiding his true identity." He chuckled.

"Hey, I am spiderman." I said making my spiderman pose.

"Yeah. Ok spiderman, put the weapons away." Taylor chuckled.

Dustin left to talk to some other people he hadn't seen in a while after we discussed a few more things.

"I can't believe you." I chuckled.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Before today you were panicked and now your calm." I said.

"I'm not calm Kendall, I'm happy." She smiled.

"Explains why I'd rather dance than sleep..." I chuckled.

"You want to dance? Well I guess your in luck." She said.

"I'm in luck?" I asked.

Then my attention went to the DJ.

"Can we get the lovely bride and groom to have the first dance of the night?" He asked.

"Let's go." I smiled.

I took Taylor's hand and led her to the dimly lit dance floor.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist.

The DJ started some slow music.

The song exactly fit the setting. That song was Just A Kiss.

**Lying Here With You So Close To Me It's Hard To Fight These Feelings When It Feels So Hard To Breathe Caught Up In This Moment Caught Up In Your Smile**

"I like this song." Taylor whispered, her head on my chest.

"It does fit us perfectly." I smiled.

**I've Never Opened Up To Anyone So Hard To Hold Back When I'm Holding You In My Arms We Don't Need To Rush This Let's Just Take It Slow**

**Just A Kiss On Your Lips In The Moonlight Just A Touch Of The Fire Burning So Bright No, I Don't Wanna Mess This Thing Up I Don't Wanna Push Too Far Just A Shot In The Dark That You Just Might Be The One I've Been Waiting For My Whole Life So Baby I'm Alright With Just A Kiss Goodnight**

"Shot in the dark was one of your songs... Right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, it was." I whispered spinning her.

**I Know That If We Give This A Little Time It'll Only Bring Us Closer To The Love We Wanna Find It's Never Felt So Real No It's Never Felt So Right**

**Just A Kiss On Your Lips In The Moonlight Just A Touch Of The Fire Burning So Bright No, I Don't Wanna Mess This Thing Up I Don't Wanna Push Too Far Just A Shot In The Dark That You Just Might Be The One I've Been Waiting For My Whole Life So Baby I'm Alright With Just A Kiss Goodnight**

**No I Don't Want To Say Goodnight I Know It's Time To Leave, But You'll Be In My Dreams Tonight Tonight Tonight**

**Just A Kiss On Your Lips In The Moonlight Just A Touch Of The Fire Burning So Bright No, I Don't Wanna Mess This Thing Up I Don't Wanna Push Too Far Just A Shot In The Dark That You Just Might Be The One I've Been Waiting For My Whole Life So Baby I'm Alright**

**Ooooh, Let's Do This Right, Just A Kiss Goodnight With A Kiss Goodnight Kiss Goodnight**

When the song ended we looked into each others eyes.

"Just a kiss." She smiled.

"Just a kiss." I smiled back and leaned in.

Our lips met. It felt like my life was meeting up to this moment. The last kiss, but in retrospect the first kiss of a new beginning.

Thinking of it now, it all started with...

**Just A Kiss.**

**THE END! Just Kidding! I would never do that to my readers. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I had writing it. So this was part 1 of I Do, second part coming soon! Please review I like knowing what you think. Maybe even share with friends. Peace, Love, Spiderman in Vans**


	56. Chapter 56: I Do Part 2

**Just A Kiss Chapter 56: I Do Part 2**

**Taylor's POV:**

Everything felt so perfect. I didn't realize that it would actually be the best day of my life.

It was tiring but worth it. Kendall and I danced a little longer than other people wanted to dance with us.

I danced with Dustin, Brandon, Johnny, my dad, and my brother.

At the moment I was dancing with Logan.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"I've been getting that a lot. I thought my beauty was starting to wear off." I sighed but smiled.

"Getting tired yet?" He asked.

"A little but I have to dance with Carlos and James still." I laughed.

"Mind if I cut in?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." Logan said walking off to dance with Val.

"So, Kendall say anything about the honeymoon yet?" He asked.

"You know, after today I forgot about it." I smiled.

"Some things are good to forget." Carlos said.

"So how are you and Lexi?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know if she's the one. I mean I love her but lately I'm not feeling much." He shrugged.

"Maybe you should tell her." I said as he spun me.

"I don't want to hurt her." He sighed.

"Hey can I have that dance now?" James asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So how's it going?" He asked.

"Great. I can't believe how beautiful everything is." I said.

"Nothing can compare to the beauty your showing tonight." He whispered.

"Thank you." I blushed. "Everyone's being too nice to me today."

"It is your wedding day, after all." He said.

"Well since it's my wedding day, I need you to do me a favor." I grinned.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Well, Johnny is about Katie's age. I want to try and get them paired up. He's a sweet kid." I said.

"No problem. I'll get Katie and you get Johnny, then we mash them together." He said running to find Katie.

"Johnny." I called his name and he came to me. "Come dance with me."

He came over and James came close with Katie.

James twirled Katie and I released from Johnny so they would bump into each other.

"I'm so... Sorry." Johnny said looking into Katie's eyes.

"It's fine." She smiled.

"I'm Johnny, Taylor's friend." He said.

"I'm Katie, Kendall's sister." Katie said.

"Do you, wanna dance?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." She smiled.

They walked away to dance together and I could tell they'd be a good couple if they started dating.

"Thanks James." I said giving him a hug.

"Hey may I steal the princess away?" Kendall smiled.

"Of course." I smiled in return.

"So do you know who Katie's dancing with?" He asked bringing me to the dance floor.

"Oh that guy? That's Johnny." I smiled.

"Is he a good kid?" He asked concerned.

"Your looking at a kid that won't go to the prom because of all the sluts there." I said.

"Ok. Just asking for her safety." He sighed.

"He's not going to hurt her. He's a good kid." I said.

"So are you tired yet?" He asked.

"Yeah. But if you want to stay-"

"I'm not going to stay if your tired. Plus it's a long flight to where we're going." He said.

"So we're going on a plane..." I said.

"Yup. Why don't we say goodbye to everyone." He said.

So we said goodbye and went back home to get our stuff.

I got in a short, strapless sundress with flowers all over it and flat white shoes. I also put the locket back on and curled my hair back to normal.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You look pretty." He said pulling me close in the limo.

"So exactly how long will this flight be?" I asked.

"4 or 5 hours." He shrugged.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Florida." He said.

"Really? That's what you were making a big deal about?" I laughed.

"No, we're just passing through." He smiled.

"God, I hate you." I smiled.

"I know." He joked.

When we got to the airport we boarded a plane right away.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"There are no more people coming." He smiled.

"You mean we're on a private jet!" I said.

"I don't want anyone bugging us." He shrugged.

"Kendall you didn't have to." I said.

"No, but I wanted to." He said.

"But it was probably expensive." I sighed.

"Money doesn't matter to me if it's something for you." He said.

So we were on the plane for at least 5 hours. I slept on Kendall's shoulder most of the ride.

"Tay, we're here." He said waking me up.

"Are we in Florida?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on we have to go." He said.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"It's not to far away, we're going on a boat." He said.

"A boat!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah now let's go!" He smiles grabbing my hand.

We got a speed boat and I had no clue what time it was. My phone was dead and Kendall's was somewhere.

"Kendall where are we?" I chuckled.

"Almost there." He said. "It'll be a few more minutes."

We arrived at this island a little later.

Kendall picked me up bridal style and I smiled at him.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He smiled.

"This is what you were hiding from me." I said in shock.

"Come on Mrs. knight. There's more to see." He said.

The inside of the house was beautiful and huge.

A huge kitchen, 3 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms, 3 living rooms, a dining room, and the back yard was at the oceans touch.

The bedrooms were different but elegant in their own ways.

"Where are we Kendall?" I asked amazed.

"Some random island that I have no clue what the name of it is." He chuckled.

"We should name it." I said.

"How does Knight's Cove sound?" He asked.

"It's perfect. The ocean is right in the back yard!" I smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." He said.

"How long are we staying?" I asked.

"It's our island, it doesn't matter." He shrugged.

"Our island?" I asked.

"I bought it..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kendall that must of cost a fortune!" I said.

"Actually the people who sold it to me thought it was an abandoned run down island so they just gave it to me. Plus it helps that your Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush." He winked.

"So since this is OUR island, we can do anything?" I asked with a grin.

"Yup. What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I really want to go relax, lay on a beach blanket, and cuddle up to you under the stars." I smiled.

"Works for me." He said. "Do you want to change into something more comfortable?"

"Yeah, I like this dress but some shorts and a shirt would be nice." I shrugged.

"Come on then." He said pushing me to go change.

I put on some black leggings and jean shorts over them and a long sleeve white shirt with black patterns on it. I didn't bother putting shoes on because it was sand after all.

I walked out of the room and saw Kendall was already outside on the blanket, looking out into the ocean.

"Hey there spiderman." I smiled

" Hello pretty girl." He smiled back bringing me against his side.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe it's ours." I whispered in to his ear.

"The stars shone brightly for us tonight." He said pointing at the sky.

"They wanted us to have the best day ever." I laughed.

"When I'm with you, I'm glad I don't have to try to be happy." He said.

"Try?"

"Well you are the person who makes me happiest in life." He shrugged.

"But why did you say try?" I asked.

"Honestly I'm not happy without you. Trust me, when we broke up... Let's just say I had a hard time." He said.

"Don't you think it was harder for me? I mean, you were the person who broke us up." I said.

"Huge, huge! Mistake." He said.

"We're over it. I mean, we almost made out at my parents wedding." I chuckled.

"We have plenty time for that now." He smirked.

"Kendall, have you been thinking about what your going to do after Big Time Rush?" I asked.

"Yeah. A lot actually. James hasn't been able to handle it anymore. But it was his dream that brought us here." He said.

"Don't give up Kendall. If music's still your life, don't give it up." I said.

"Your my life. But music will always be part of me. Maybe I can even go solo." He shrugged.

"Before you end it forever... Maybe you should do a tour."

"But what would it be called?" He asked.

"Kiss it Goodbye." I sighed.

"Kiss it Goodbye... Taylor! That's genius!" He said.

"Just... Came to me." I shrugged.

"How's your music coming? Your producers won't let me hear anything." Then he mouthed Gustavo.

"Good. I don't really know how my lyrics are coming but... I'm doing fine." I said. "So this big island, what else is there around here?"

"A lot that you'll see tomorrow." He said.

"What time do you think it is in Cali?" I asked.

"I don't really know that." He chuckled.

"Let's go inside. I kind of feel like sleeping." I sighed.

"I don't mind you being tired. You had a long day." He reassured me.

"Thanks Kendall." I smiled.

We walked hand in hand back to the house. I just flopped down on the bed.

"Are you changing or just staying in that?" He chuckled.

"I'll change. Just a little exhausted." I said getting up and grabbing some shorts and a t-shirt out of my suit case.

When I returned from the bathroom Kendall was standing in his boxers and a white t-shirt. His abs showed through.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"You know just... Standing here..." He shrugged.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's about midnight." He said.

"Great." I sighed. "Why do weddings have to be so tiring?"

"Because they're weddings, that's how it works." He shrugged.

"Yes Kendall, simple as that." I rolled my eyes but a smile suppressed my lips.

"You know you love me." He smirked.

"Only because you love me more!" I laughed.

"Ok this discussion can continue tomorrow, I thought you wanted to sleep." He smiled.

"Good idea." I sighed tiredly.

Kendall turned the lights off and climbed under the silk sheets along with me.

He pulled me close so his arms could wrap around my waist. He made me feel protected, like no one could hurt me. I guess that's what he's here for. To be my rock and protecter. Someone I love with all my heart.

Before I was engulfed in sleep I heard one last thing, "Forever & Always" and then I was gone.

**Kendall's POV:**

Waking up the next morning was hard. I felt terrible. Taylor wasn't next to me anymore. Probably went to keep herself busy.

My head was spinning but who to say I wouldn't feel groggy at eight in the morning. I lingering scent brought my sense of smell back.

I slowly and carefully got out of bed, put some shorts on, and walked into the kitchen.

The smell was even more amazing as I got closer.

"Smells amazing." I muttered.

"Well it is bacon and eggs. Which is your favorite." Taylor smiled, noticing my sudden appearance.

"How can you be awake this early?" I yawned.

"When your at an island as beautiful as this, well let's just say I wouldn't want to be sleeping." She said.

"So have anything planned on what you want to do today?" I questioned.

"Explore!" Was the first word that popped out of her mouth.

"Exploring it is." I chuckled.

After breakfast was down our throats we went to get ready for the day.

I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a green t-shirt with an old pair of black vans.

Taylor grabbed something and we went separate ways to shower since we had such a big place.

I was surprised that the water was just right. I felt like staying in it for the whole day, but Taylor wanted to do something. So that's what we are going to do.

I quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom but I had my socks on and the floor was so slippery that I slipped and fell on my butt.

"Kendall!" I heard a shriek and Taylor came rushing in just a towel.

"I'm fine, just slipped." I said as she held out her hand to help me up.

"I was freaking out when I heard that bang. It's scared me so I ran out of the bathroom..." And she trailed off.

"It's all ok." I let out a small chuckle and brought her chin up so she was looking at me and placed my lips on hers.

"Oh my God I have to get dressed!" She smirked running back to the bathroom.

I sighed and went to sit on a chair in the backyard. I still felt pretty tired. But we did have a long day yesterday. I don't even know what time it is.

**Taylor's POV:**

I can't believe I still let him see me in a towel. That's something I've never done before. He acted totally normal. Maybe he is more ready for this than I am. Should I let it happen?

We are married, just yesterday. We said after marriage. Am I ready? I feel nervous.

I quickly put on a bathing suit and jean shorts and a white tank top on over it.

When I walked out of the room Kendall was nowhere in sight. I went to the back door and he happened to be sitting at the tip of the sand looking out into the water.

I ran over to him and tackled him over.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"Miss me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course." He said.

"I love it here. No one to bother us, the warmth, the water. It's all just too amazing." I said.

"I think there's something a little bit more that I love than this island." He said.

"What would that be?" I asked confused.

"You silly." He smiled.

"Oh." I said turning my face to blush.

"You don't have to hide things from me anymore. We're married now remember." He smiled taking my hand.

"H-how did you stay so, so calm when I had just a towel on?" I stuttered.

"Because we're married. I'm not afraid. I know it's going to happen, but I also know its when you are ready too." He shrugs.

"Your too perfect for me." I whispered.

"No. I think I'm lucky to have you." He said pulling me on to his lap.

"Kendall, I wish it would stay like this. But it won't. Our lives will changed when we get back home. What if we don't have time for each other?" I asked.

"Can we not worry about that right now?" He asked.

"Kendall, that's our future and we need to be ready for it." I sighed.

"I just, want to have a good time with you. Especially now since your my wife." He said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't worry. I know you care about it. I don't blame you at all." He said. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah." I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I kne-"

"I know, but I don't think you've heard it enough." He smiled.

"Well I love you too." I smiled back.

"So I thought today we were going adventuring." He said.

"That we are." I laughed.

We ran back inside to grab some better shoes and started walking through the thick wilderness.

After about an hour of just walking I started to get tired.

"Where are we Kendall?" I asked.

"Almost there." I could tell he was smirking.

"Where is there?" I asked.

"Here." He said removing a branch to reveal the beauty of a new clearing.

There was a large water fall and sparkling lake, beautiful exotic flowers, and the smell of honey.

"How did you know this was here?" I exclaimed.

"I do my research. Come on! We're going to have some fun." He said taking my hand and dragging me up the waterfall.

When we reached the top I got so terrified.

"How does cliff diving sound?" He asked.

"C-cliff d-diving?" I laughed awkwardly.

"It's really fun. I'll hold your hand." He suggested.

"You better just hold me." I said nervously.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I've ever been." I smiled still nervous.

He held on to me and counted to three and that's when I felt the adrenaline.

The rush of water all around me and the only warmth was Kendall holding on to me tightly. I felt dead and like my eyes were going to open back up.

Then all of a sudden my head was over water but I was gasping for air.

My eyes refocused and I coughed up some water.

"You ok?" He asked running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah." I said coughing one more time.

"Usually two people don't go down far like that, I'm really sorry." He said.

"It's fine. What a rush." I smiled.

"Glad you faced a fear." He chuckled.

"The water is so warm." I said.

"Yeah, really nice isn't it." He laughed at my comment.

"You know you love me." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Did we not discuss that earlier?" He asked sarcastically.

"I believe we did." I giggled.

Then he slowly leaned in and I got to him before he could get to me.

Are lips met with that same spark that was always there and always would.

It's better now having him completely mine. No one else to take him from me. This was the happiest part of my life right?

Some how we ended up back on the soft grass still kissing each other. Kendall on top of me and pushing his arms up so he would crush me.

Then he rolled over bring me on top of him so his arms could get a break.

I was so light that it didn't matter to him. His hands made their way to my waist and mine were still around his neck.

Every kiss was tempting enough to not stop and just stay like that.

My tank top and shorts were soaked since I forgot to take them off and Kendall's clothes being wet also didn't help any.

His hands slowly found the tip of my shirt and started sliding up. I was hesitant but remembered the bikini top underneath and aloud him to take it off.

I took his off shortly after. Our bodies seemed to stick together from the water. But there was something tiring me out.

We stayed like that for at least 10 minutes and then he slowly took off my jean shorts but I still had my bikini bottoms on.

He was starting to reach for my bikini top but I gasped.

"K-Kendall, we have to go." I said.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"I-I have to do something." I said and grabbed my wet clothes and slipped them back on.

I reached our places before him and ran to a hiding spot I'd found the day before. Then I crouched down into a fetal position and cried.

I couldn't do it. I was to scared. He may be ready but there's something in the way of me. I can't let my guard down. It's not easy.

"Taylor! Please Taylor! Don't leave me." Kendall called.

I guess he heard my crying and sniffling and ran to where I was.

"Hey. Shhh, everything's ok." He said pulling me into his lap and let me cry into his chest.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I managed to let those two words escape from my lips.

"Don't worry. I should be the one that's sorry." He said kissing my forehead.

"I was terrified." I whispered into his chest.

"It's ok love. The only thing holding you back is, your really not ready." He said as calming as he could.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because I love you and I can't let you go." He whispered and I felt a wet drip fall into my hair.

I looked up at him to realize he was crying.

"Your crying." I say.

"Yeah." He chuckled at himself.

"Why?" I ask.

"I can't bare the thought of loosing you." He said kissing my lips ever so lightly.

"Why would I leave you?" I asked.

"Just seems like something a girl would do to me." He shrugged and looked down.

"Listen. Don't think of me like that. Don't think anyone would leave you. Any fan would be lucky to have you but, you picked me." I smile.

"You really think so?" He asked looking at me with his now glossy eyes.

"I know so." I said.

"Sorry, I'm so a lame for crying." He laughed.

"Real men cry." I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Do you just want to relax for the rest of the day? It's been rough." He sighed.

"Yeah." As I said that he picked me up bridal style and brought us back to the house.

He still had me in his arms when we got into our room.

He let me change into something not wet and he did too.

I went to the bathroom and pulled on some sweats and one of Kendall's t- shirts.

When I came back out I saw Kendall perched on the couch reading one of his favorite books, The Hunger Games. I think he still wishes for a fourth book.

"Nice book." I smiled as he set the book aside.

"One of my favorites." He smiled.

"So today... I did enjoy this kissing part." I said.

"Really..." He smirked.

He began kissing me softly. He has the perfect touch.

My hands were pressed against his chest. But slowly moving to his neck.

His hands were on my hips like always. I could tell he was keeping his strength to not do anything I might not like but I pushed my self closer so he knew that it was ok.

After a few minutes I heard my phone start to vibrate.

"You phone." Kendall said out of breath but still kissing me.

"Ignore it." I breathed quickly.

But after another minute it went off again. But I still made him ignore it, but once it rang again I knew it must be important.

I grabbed my phone about t chuck it at the wall when I saw a text from Bailey.

"I'm out of jail bitches. Come get me now."

My breathing started speeding up and I threw the phone against the wall. Luckily it was my old phone that I brought just in case I lost it so my iPhone would be alright.

It cracked and I ran out the door grabbing a bottle of alcohol.

I was terrified because I didn't know how she was out of jail for shooting Kendall. It could of been murder!

I chugged down some of the clear liquid and started panting. Every sip I took was worse. It burned my throat. But it also was satisfying.

"Taylor how much of this have you drank?" Kendall asked taking the bottle and smashing it against a tree.

"Not a lot." I said through my blurred vision.

"How much have you had!" He demanded clutching my wrists.

"I-I don't remember." I stuttered.

"Come on. Let's go inside." He said picking me up and taking me back inside to the couch.

"What got into you!" He shouted making my ears ring.

"Did you check my phone?" I asked dizzily.

"Yeah, it's broken. Won't turn on." He said.

"Bailey's out of jail." I whispered.

"Your kidding." He said.

"I know I'm probably drunk but I'm telling the truth." I yelled and slammed the door of our room.

"Taylor! Please let me in." He said pounding on the door.

I had tears flowing down my face when I opened it slowly.

Kendall pushed me against the wall and began kissing me.

"S-stop. Please." I sighed.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked pulling him to sit on the bed.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were mad." I said quietly.

"I'm not mad. Just upset that you stooped to the level of alcohol." He sighed but held me tightly. "It's pretty late, why don't we sleep."

"Okay." I said before snuggling up to fit my head in his chest.

Then the alcohol took over me and made me fall into a horrible sleep.

**Sorry for the long wait! I was stuck on this chapter and I was so busy! So hope you liked it and please review! Peace, Love, and Spiderman in Vans**


	57. Chapter 57: Honeymoon

**Just A Kiss Chapter 57: Honeymoon**

**Taylor's POV:**

I woke up startled and dizzy. My nightmare made it worse. I knew I had a hangover from last night. I was stupid to drink.

I climbed out of the bed still a little dizzy and went to the kitchen.

Kendall was in there making coffee.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Why are you Whispering?" I asked.

"Your hangover." He whispered again.

"Oh." I said.

"Coffee?" He asked sliding a coffee in front of me.

"Thanks." I half smiled. "Will this ware off?"

"Yeah. But it depends on how much you drank." He said.

"I don't remember anything." I sighed.

"Nothing really happened after that." He shrugged.

"So... Anything planned today?" I asked.

"Well, not today but tomorrow I do." He smiled.

"May I hear the plans?" I asked.

"That's a surprise." He chuckled.

"You're full of surprises." I said kissing his cheek.

I walked into the other room and sat down with my laptop. Then I got on twitter and checked everything out.

I updated so everyone could know what was going on and added a picture when Kendall came next to me and kissed my cheek.

My tweet caption said "here at this random place with the person I love the most."

A lot of my followers were excited to see something from me and were asking for a Ustream.

"Hey Kendall, how does a Ustream chat sound?" I grinned.

"For the fans... Anything." He smiled.

So I let everyone know and we went on air right away.

"So hello to my wonderful rushers out there." Kendall said waving and the comments were flowing. "So some people want to know what's going on and where we are."

"Well we are on our honeymoon, yes all you rushers out there. Kendall Knight is taken." I smiled.

"Taken by this most beautiful girl in my world." He smiled and kissed me.

"So on to where we are. We are on an island, in the middle of who knows where." I laughed.

"So how are all the rushers out there?" Kendall asked.

We got many replies saying amazing and great now that we can se you.

"Any questions?" I asked.

One comment said, "So you can make this video but can't call? Hurtful(;" this comment was from jamesmaslow.

"So we see this comment from a user named jamesmaslow. James we're sorry we will call soon, but I see you everyday!" Kendall chuckled.

After about an hour of random conversation we had to get back to our normal lives.

"Well we have to get back to all this randomness to do." Kendall said.

"We love you guys." I said making a heart then waving goodbye.

Then I shut the computer and fell back tired.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yeah just tired." I sighed.

"Hungry? It's getting close to lunch and we didn't have breakfast." He said.

"Food sounds nice." I smiled.

"Well I'll start making something and you can go shower if you'd like." He said kissing my cheek and walking off.

"I really have the best husband ever." I muttered to myself.

I took a long nice shower and tried to get rid of the headache I was having. It was relaxing just staying there but it had to end sometime.

So after a 20 minute shower I got ready and put on some ripped jean shorts and a green v-neck, with a white belt, and my locket. I never took my wedding ring off. Then I straightened my hair and left my swoop bang. Then finally added eyeliner and mascara and walked out of the bathroom.

"Girls take forever." Kendall chuckled.

"I was trying to get rid of the headache I had." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Anyway, I made some pizza since it's my best dish." He smiled.

"Sounds great." I smiled.

He handed me a plate and we ate with small conversation.

After we were done Kendall took a quick shower while I relaxed on the couch, watching whatever I could find.

When Kendall came out ready we decided to take a walk by the beach for something to do.

As we were walking he intertwined our fingers together. They fit perfectly with each other.

"Any thoughts on what's going to happen when we get home?" I asked.

"Honestly, yeah. Big Time Rush might go on tour one last time, maybe we'll finish our third album. You may still be in the music business or New Town High. Then I'll go solo." He said confidently.

"Have you ever had that feeling where you just want it to stay the way it was and not have to change it?" I asked.

"All the time. I wish sometimes time would just stop. So I don't have to grow up anymore." He chuckled.

"Your a kid at heart and we all know it." I smiled.

"Maybe now but not forever ." He sighed.

"To me, it doesn't matter. Because anything about you can't help but stay perfect." I said.

"You're so adorable." He smiled and turned to kiss me. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm in a movie."

"That's not how most people's relationships work out." I said.

"Can you promise me something?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Can we promise each other that we aren't ever going to be like all those failed marriages?" He asked.

"I've known you for 11 years Kendall Tuttle Knight, I know that promise can be kept." I smiled and laughed when he held out his pinky.

"Just like kindergarten." He smiled.

"Just like kindergarten." I repeated.

We raced back to the house and I won.

He spun me around several times in his arms and then put me down to face him.

"You look beautiful." He said making me blush.

"Are you gunna kiss me or not?" I smiled.

Then he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. His lips just inches from my face.

"I'm gunna kiss you." He muttered and let our lips crash.

I jumped up so he could hold me and we sat down on the couch still kissing.

I'm starting to realize that's kissing a lot is something you do on honeymoons. It has to do with a lot of romantic stuff.

After doing that for a little while we got bored and planned on watching a movie.

"What movie?" Kendall asked.

"You pick." I said.

When I came back I realized we were watching Catching Fire. Of course Kendall's favorite book and movie.

After watching it Kendall made a comment.

"Your my mockingjay." He smiled a cheesy smiled.

"Awww." I said and kissed his cheek.

"What to do now?" He asked.

"We can do anything." I chuckled.

We walked to our room and grabbed some clothes that would feel more comfortable and went outside.

"This is beautiful." I said looking at the sunset.

"I know." Kendall said looking at me.

"I meant the sunset." I said.

"I know." He smiled and made me blush.

"Have you thought about Bailey?" I asked.

"No, I don't think I can handle that right now." He sighed.

"I'll be here the entire time. Even though it's really me she's after." I said.

"That's why I have to protect you. I can't let you get hurt." He said.

"But you have to be safe too. I can protect myself too Kendall." I said.

"No I'm not letting you get into this." He said.

"So you think I'm to weak to protect myself?" I said angrily. "Because I'm not a little kid Kendall and you sure as hell know that."

"That's not what I meant." He said.

"Then let me fight my own battles! You can't protect me forever!" I yelled.

"Fine! I can't let you fight your own battles! I just can't loose you!" He yelled back.

"You wanted to make that promise remember? Remember that promise Kendall? How you don't want to end up like all other failed marriages! Well this sure isn't helping!" I yelled.

"Because it's true! Would you please hear me out!" He yelled back louder than I thought he ever could.

"If you want me to hear you out Kendall, it's going to take you a little more than words to dig you out of this hole." I hissed and turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist firmly.

He spun me back around to face him and held me in his arms.

"Your the one who started this battle and now it's my turn to end it." He said before smashing our lips together.

All of a sudden we were standing in the pouring rain. His lips pressed against mine but I slowly back away to look up to the sky.

"Do you think that's a sign? That we're being stupid and ending this fight is a good idea?" Kendall asked.

"I think it's more than a good idea." I sighed. "We better go inside, it's pouring!"

"No, this reminds me of a really nice memory." He said tackling me to the ground with a kiss.

"I remember that day too." I smiled and kissed him again.

Today we're two adults in love. We aren't teenagers anymore. We can't be those stupid kids anymore and do what we felt like.

All I knew is my mood could change at any moment with Kendall. Maybe he could make me mad, sad, happy, or in love. At this moment I think he was making me fall in love with him all over again.

Maybe I wish that my brother never died, my uncle never beat me up, my parents got married, Kendall never moved, I never dated Kevin, and I actually had two brothers my whole life. But I don't regret that concert but if I don't regret that concert I don't regret anything at all. Because my life was lead up to that concert.

If my brother hadn't died, if my uncle never beat me, if my parents got married, if Kendall didn't move, if I didn't date Kevin, if I had two brothers... None of this would of happened. I wouldn't be here with the guy I love the most, the only one who puts a smile on my face.

"I don't regret you moving." I whisper as he kisses me again.

"You don't?" He asked shocked.

"I don't regret anything that's happened." I smiled.

"Why?"

"Because if all those things didn't happen, I wouldn't be here with you." I said.

"Then I can't regret anything in my life either. But I do. If my dad didn't die..." He trailed off.

"I know Ken. I regret things too but I can't because they are what brought us back together." I sighed.

"You know to bring this off topic, we are drenched and I can't get off of you." He chuckled.

We tried separating but the water on our close was too wet.

"Ok we're just going to have to walk to the house like this." I said and we walked slowly so we could keep our footing.

When we made it back in we when to the bathroom to dry our clothes to unstick us.

I grabbed the dryer and tried the best I could but it wasn't working.

"Clearly that's not working." He chuckled.

"And clearly your not helping!" I said hitting him playfully.

"If you don't want to wait we'll have to do it some other way." He said nervously.

"Wait other way?" I asked.

"We have to take our shirts off." He said shyly.

"Ok." I said taking in a deal breath.

"It's just like have a bathing suit on just, a little different." He said trying to calm me.

I took a deep breath and started pulling mine of and so did he. Our legs were separated and I turned around quickly.

"You don't have to be afraid. I don't feel uncomfortable." He said.

I turned around slowly with my arm across my chest.

He stood up and place his hands on my hips.

"Your tense." He said.

"No I'm not." I lied.

"Then move you hands to my neck." He instructed. So I slowly did.

"Your still tense." He said.

"No, just uncomfortable." I said.

"Don't be. It was going to happen sometime." He smiled and kissed me on the nose.

"I know." I whispered.

"It's late. Get dressed. We have a big day tomorrow." He said.

I grabbed a shirt and shorts and went back to the bathroom to change.

When I came back out Kendall was in just his boxers talking on the phone. Damn his hotness.

"No Lilly we haven't... She's not ready for it... She has a hard time letting her guard down... She's terrified. Okay Lil, talk to you soon. Bye. Say hi to everyone for us." End of his phone call.

"Hey, Lilly called?" I asked.

"Oh um yeah." He said.

"I'm tired." I yawned loudly.

"Okay." He said quietly like he was hiding something.

Tonight was the first night in forever that he didn't pull me as close to him as before.

I cried silent tears, feeling like he was upset with me. I couldn't fall asleep till about two hours later.

And that sleep wasn't even a good one...


	58. Chapter 58: Ready

**Just A Kiss Chapter 58: Ready**

**!WARNING! A little more for mature readers.**

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up early to see Taylor shaking uncontrollably and tears slipping down her face.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she started to calm down. I felt bad that she'd been having nightmares a lot lately and I felt like I was the cause.

I quietly got out of bed to take a shower and then make some breakfast. We were running out of food so I would have to go pick up some more tomorrow.

Taylor came in the room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Morning babe." I smiled.

"Morning." She said a little hoarsely.

"Sleep any good?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. I could tell she was lying.

"I have a fun day planned." I said.

"Great. I'm going to go shower." She said closing her eyes for a few seconds then opening them again.

I made breakfast while she was getting ready which didn't take that long.

We ate our food with minimum amount of talking. I think she was just too tired this morning.

"So, ready to go?" I asked.

"So we're getting off the island for the day?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought you might like that." I said.

"It sounds great." She smiled.

So we jumped in the boat and rode the way back to Florida.

When we got there some people were standing around the dock and I smiled to myself.

"Who are these people?" Taylor asked.

"I thought you might of wanted to see a little civilization so here's some people." I laughed.

"Yeah." One of them commented.

"So... What are we doing today?" Taylor asked.

Logan took of his disguise and started speaking, "Well we we're thinking we could just hang out and be tourist around this state that we don't know our way around."

"That's a good idea Logan." Taylor said and then her jaw dropped. "L-L-Logan!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here!" She exclaimed hugging him.

"Well Kendall said you weren't seeming like yourself so he invited some of us to come down here." Logan shrugged.

"Did you say us?" She asked.

"Yeah. Carlos, James, Lilly, Val, Katie, Johnny, and me." Logan explained.

Taylor spotted the rest of them and ran to Lilly.

"Oh my God Lilly! I missed you so much." Taylor said.

"We all missed you." Lilly said.

"So where are we going?" Taylor asked.

"Out to lunch!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

We drove to this little restaurant in town and all talked to each other. Taylor discussed something's with Carlos about him and Lexi. He said they broke up but are still close friends. Katie and Johnny are dating now because Taylor and James set them up. I like him and so does Katie so I'm happy for her.

Logan got Valyn a promise ring. It was a nice choice on Logan's part.

Logan had to talk to Taylor about something privately after we ate.

Lilly and James are doing alright. Now since BTR is on break James doesn't have to worry for a little while.

"Taylor can I talk to you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

I knew Logan had bad news but what?

**Taylor's POV:**

"So what did you need to talk about Logan?" I asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this." He said.

"Tell me what?" I asked worried.

"They took Logan into custody." He said quietly.

"What!" I shouted.

"It went so fast and then he was out of my grasp." He had tears trickling down his face.

"Don't I have a right to stop them! He's mine too Logan they can't take him from me!" I shouted.

"He was my son! How do you think I feel!" He shouted back.

"Why did you let them." I whispered.

"I didn't. They just took him. I'm sorry I'm ruining your honeymoon." He said.

"I had the right know..." I said. "Will you get him back?"

"They won't give me any information." He sighed.

"We'll get through this, ok? I'll be here for you." I said hugging him tightly.

"Thank you. It's been tough I just hope I can get him back." he said.

"Me too." I whispered.

**Kendall's POV:**

Logan and Taylor came back after a little while.

"Be careful with her feelings, ok?" Logan told me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I had to tell her something important that she'll tell you about when she can. Don't force her into telling you." He said.

"We have to get going. Kendall wants to spend some more time with you." Val told Taylor.

"It was really nice seeing you guys. We'll be back in a few weeks." Taylor said hugging each of them.

After they left I had Taylor all to myself.

"I'm guessing you have something planned." She said.

"You know it." I smiled.

I took her to this little dress shop to get something nice to wear.

She got a white flowing strapless top, some jean shorts, and some white flats that I bought her.

Then I took her to this beautiful, candle lit field.

"This is beautiful." Taylor smiled.

"I try." I chuckled.

We sat down on the blanket I had set up and I grabbed the picnic basket full of exotic foods we'd never had before.

"So did you enjoy everyone being here?" I asked.

"Yeah I missed them." She said.

"Katie and Johnny seem good together." I said.

"They took Logie into custody." Taylor quietly blurted out. "They took him away from us, Kendall."

"Oh my God." I said holding her in my arms.

"How can they do that?" I asked.

"Logan said he doesn't know any information." She sighed.

"It'll be ok. We'll get him back. I promise." I said stroking her hair.

"Thank you Kendall. I'm just concerned about how Logan's taking all this in." She said.

"I want to play you a song that I hope makes you feel better. Plus I wrote it thinking about you." I smiled.

I grabbed the guitar out of the rental car I had and sat back down next to her.

"When I go solo, I hope they'll put this song on my album." I said slowly strumming something than strumming the real tune.

I've never been good with words Well, at least not the sweet kind Somehow when she's around It's like I just lose my mind

And I know, I know I should just leave it alone But I won't, I won't, I keep getting in my way And my friends say I'm crazy A girl like that would never go for a guy like me

I know, I know that I should listen to them But I won't, I won't, I won't

And uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing All the air from my lungs And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue

It's like I'm not even here Ran me over as she walked by Dust off my clumsy words And bad pickup lines

And I know, I know that I can't leave her alone And I won't, I won't, I try to work up the nerve Hope to God I don't stutter My thrown together letters never end up as words

And I know, I know I should leave it alone But I won't, I won't, I won't

And uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing All the air from my lungs And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue

All I can say is uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing All the air from my lungs And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue

Now I know that she's so out of my league But I just can't stop, I keep thinking Just wait and see, she's gonna notice me Yeah, I know that she's so out of my league But I just can't stop, I keep thinking Just wait and see, she's gonna notice me

And uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing All the air from my lungs And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue

All I can say is uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing All the air from my lungs And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue

All I can say is uh oh, uh oh, I get that feeling And I don't know, don't know how she keeps stealing All the air from my lungs And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue

She's stealing all the air from my lungs And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue

I've never been good with words Well, at least not the sweet kind

"That's so beautiful Kendall." Taylor smiled kissing my cheek.

"I hoped you would like it." I smiled.

"Your really talented. Don't ever give up on music." She said.

"I can't. I won't. I just love what I do." I shrugged.

"I love it too. Remember when I would tell you as kids that I was going to be famous?" She laughed.

"You still have time and then all those people will be screaming your name." I said.

"It's been an amazing day but I'm kind of missing that island." She said.

"No problem. It is pretty late and we need to get back before dark." I said taking her hand.

We drove all the way back to the docking station and quickly got back to the island before dark.

Taylor changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and I did the same.

I knew Taylor was having a rough time with Bailey being out of jail and now an even rougher time with Logan but I wanted to make sure she was ok.

When she walked out of the bathroom I gave her a hug.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine. I just need to get things off my mind for a little while." She said.

"I agree." I said kissing her. "I can take your mind off it."

We began kissing and I pushed her up against the wall. There was no space between us. There was something that sparked like always and I knew she wanted more.

Slowly I carried her to the bed and held myself up so I wouldn't crush her. I started deepening the kiss.

I could feel her mood changed to a better mood than she was in. It made me feel better.

I could feel her hands start to tug on the bottom of my shirt and I took it off.

Now I felt like she was taking control. Like she was ready for anything.

I found the tip of her shirt and started lifting it but stopped because I knew she would stop me.

"Don't." She whispered.

"A-are you sure?" I asked out of breath.

"Yes." She said and aloud me to take her shirt off. No tank top this time.

I began kissing her neck making her moan in pleasure. I really couldn't believe she was ready.

**Taylor's POV:**

I felt different like I was actually ready to do this with Kendall.

I felt his hands on the tips of my shorts. But something told me to just let him do it. So I let him.

He still had his shorts on. I started to rethink this if I was ready. I mean it's going to be both of our first time.

In a matter of a few minutes his shorts were off too. I knew he was ready by how careful he was.

I had to admit that I was scared. But I was ready. Like Kendall said, "It's going to happen sometime."

Then Kendall reached for the clasp of my bra and got it off easily. It was at lease 5 minutes or so before we were completely bare.

I felt uncomfortable but also a little relieved that I wasn't afraid.

I gripped on to Kendall's back. I could feel my nails leave marks and I felt terrible for doing that but it hurt.

"Kendall!" I moaned his name. "Hurry!"

He quickened his pace and before I knew it we plopped down on the bed panting and egsausted.

"I love you." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I love you so much more." I replied nuzzling into his chest before falling into a good sleep for the first time in days.

**The song in this chapter is Uh Oh by Junior Doctor. I just heard that song on the radio and loved so I had to fit it in my story some how. Well I hope you like this chapter. Peace, Love, Spiderman in Vans**


	59. Chapter 59: Uh Oh

**Just A Kiss Chapter 59: Uh Oh**

**Taylor's POV:**

I woke up in pain. I noticed that Kendall and I weren't wearing any clothes. Then I remembered last night.

I cuddled the blanket over my bare skin to keep myself warm. Kendall's hair was crazily sticky up.

I ran my fingers gently through his dirty blond hair and his eyes slowly blinked open.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey sleepy head." I smiled.

"Wait time is it?" He asked.

"10:39" I said with a yawn.

"Sleep good?" He asked.

"Better than I have for days." I said.

"I have to go get some more food for us. But I have to take a shower first, would you like to join me?" He asked.

"Sure." That was the first time I didn't hesitate to say something like that. Now that it happened I'm not afraid anymore.

We both got out of bed and quickly got in the hot shower.

We spent our time kissing when we should have been cleaning ourselves.

"We should really get ready now." I muttered against his lips.

"Okay fine." He sighed.

We quickly got done showering and then he got ready to leave.

"You'll be ok alone?" He asked.

"Totally." I said confidently.

When he left I was home to myself. I was craving food really badly so I went to see what was still in the fridge.

All we had was sausage and I hated sausage but I ate it anyway.

As I was eating it I started to feel unsettled. Like I was about to vomit.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up a bunch.

What was making me so sick? Maybe the sausage was rotten.

After I pinned my hair up I went to check the label on the sausage and it said it was completely fresh.

That's weird.

There wasn't any logical reason unless...

No. I couldn't be pregnant.

It was just last night, it was the only time I'd ever done it with him.

But Kendall didn't use protect. Oh God no. I can't be pregnant.

I ran to the bathroom and got out the pregnancy test I bought before the trip. Just in case this happened.

I just had to wait five minutes. But those five minutes felt like the longest five minutes ever.

I looked at the clock and it was time.

I looked at it and slowly read the little positive sign.

I'm pregnant.

How am I suppose to tell Kendall that our first time was a mistake.

I'm not ready to have a kid! I'm only in my early 20's.

I had to call Lilly right away.

So I dialed her number and waited till she answered.

"Taylor?" She asked.

"Lilly!" I began sobbing.

"Hey Hun what's wrong?" She asked.

"Kendall and I did it last night and I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"Your pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm scared as hell. I don't know what to do." I cried.

"You have to tell him." She said.

"Lilly, what will he say?" I asked.

"Hun, when your talking about Kendall... Let's just say he can handle things." She said.

"God Lilly, I wish you were here." I said.

"Is Kendall there?" She asked.

"No, he left to get some things." I sighed.

"Well please try to stay unstressed. I need you to be as confident as you can when you talk to him." She said.

"What if I break down? Because I can't stop crying." I said through tears.

"It'll be ok. I promise." She whispered.

"Thank you Lilly. And please don't tell anyone." I said.

"Your secret's safe with me." She said before we hung up the phone with a goodbye.

I walked back and forth terrified. Then I went to my room to change into something warmer because it was a little chilly.

I was about to put my shirt on but I looked in the mirror and held my stomach.

"This can't be happening..." I muttered to myself.

Then I quickly put on my shirt and went outside.

I wanted to be somewhere where I could relax but obviously I couldn't. I went to the tip of the shore and let the water just touch my feet and then I broke down.

What is Kendall going to say? That he can't handle a baby and he's divorcing me?

I thought of all the bad things that he would say and just cried to myself.

**Kendall's POV:**

I got back with bags full of food and I set them on the counter, and I was looking for Taylor.

"Taylor?" I called for her.

No answer and I was walking by the back door and I saw her. Sitting at the shoreline, just letting the water touch her feet.

So I walked out there to her and sat next to her. What I noticed was she was crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't say anything, just clutched her legs closer to her chest.

"Taylor! Please answer me." I said.

She turned. Toward me and I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Did I do something?" I asked.

"No." She whispered hoarsely.

"Whats bugging you?" I asked.

"Kendall, I don't know how to tell you this..." She trailed off.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Kenny... I-I-I'm pregnant." She cried.

"What?" I asked a little nervous. "You mean, I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes." She said and started to get up.

"Hey. Where are you going?" I asked.

"You probably hate me now." She said.

"No! God no! I love you with all my heart!" I said hugging her to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"Y-you do?" She asked.

"Of course. And I'll love that little guy or girl that's inside you too. I didn't think I was ready for kids yet but I'm fine. Don't count last night as a mistake." I said.

"But Kendall, I can't handle this! I'm nowhere near ready." She said.

"Is it doctor confirmed?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Then we don't know for sure yet. We have to check with a doctor before anything." I said.

"Okay." She said.

So I called a Florida doctor and he said he could get us in at 5:30. So we took that and waited.

"I love you so much." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She said.

When the time came around I slowly carried her on to the boat and drove for 30 minutes.

When we got there we got to go in right away.

Taylor had to go through a procedure of things and then we waited for results.

Her legs were crossed like a little kid and her hands were hugging herself and that's when I came over and held her close to me.

When the doctor came in we were scared to death for the news.

"Mrs. Knight, I'm so sorry but you aren't pregnant." He said.

"I'm not?" I could almost see a smile through her tears.

"No you aren't." He confirmed.

"Oh my God." I said hugging her tightly with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor." She said.

"Anytime Mrs. Knight." He said.

We road back to the island in silence but with smiles on our faces.

When we got back to the island I picked Taylor up and set her on the couch.

"So last night wasn't a mistake." She said.

"Nope." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Then tonight wouldn't be either?" She grinned.

"No I guess not." I said not officially hearing the words she said.

Then I rethought her words and my face went into shock.

"You want to?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"But use protection." She whispered before kissing me.

"I'll be right back." I said going into our room to grab something.

I sat back down and began kissing her. She began taking off my shirt.

"Here?" I asked out of breath.

She just nodded and continued kissing me.

Then I took of her shirt and shorts after a few minutes.

I started kissing her neck as she took of my shorts along with my boxers.

I began deepening the kisses and holding her gently.

I found the back of her bra and unclipped it letting it fall to the floor.

A few minutes later we weren't wearing any clothes.

I couldn't believe we were doing this on the couch.

She kept screaming my name and telling me to go faster. So I obeyed and we finished.

I handed her her clothes and she quickly put them back on. Then I did the same.

"Did that really just happen on the couch?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." She said a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I liked it." I said kissing her forehead. "Gosh, it's already midnight."

"I'm tired." She said out of breath.

"Yeah, maybe it's a good time to go to bed." I said picking her up and carrying her into bed.

"Sleep tight love." I whispered.

"You too." She said kissing my forehead.


	60. Chapter 60: Back to Normal

**Just A Kiss Chapter 60: Back to Normal**

**Taylor's POV:**

After 2 more weeks on the island we had to get back to our normal lives. Nothing else really big happened when we were there. We adventured more but the rest is our secrets.

I called Lilly the day after and told her I wasn't pregnant and she was so relieved for us. No one else found out though. Which we were relieved about.

On the plane ride back I was awake the whole time just thinking about the whole trip. Kendall was all around a tired person so I just let him sleep.

I was thinking about how different life was now that we were married. I felt old. I wanted to go back to the days where I was a teen.

I looked at Kendall and smiled remembering meeting him at that concert that started this whole thing.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Thank you all. We hope to see you all very soon!" Kendall shouted as I heard him from backstage.

When they came down from the stage they were mobbed by their fans while I was standing there.

After my Uncle Chris got rid of everyone I was talking to some set people and he told me to come say hello.

I turned to see the dirty blond haired, green eyed boy I knew as Kendall. The kid that was my best friend forever but moved away.

"Hey I'm-" He started.

"Kendall. I knew that." I smiled.

"And you are?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Taylor. Taylor Dotson." I said seeing if he could remember me.

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

"Yeah." I said hurt he didn't remember me.

"Hey I'm Logan." A deep brown haired boy smiled.

"Hi Logan." I said.

James and Carlos introduced theirselves after Logan.

After talking to them all for a few hours I sat down on the stage dangling my feet off the ledge.

"Hey." Kendall said coming to sit by me.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"You know, you remind me of someone I use to know from Kansas." He said.

"I bet I do." I sighed.

"Your a really interesting girl Taylor." He said.

"I could say the same about you." I said.

"I know this is kind of crazy and I just met you but, here's number. Maybe you could call me sometime." He said handing me a little strip of paper and gently kissing my cheek.

"I'll think about it." I smiled.

"Bye Taylor." He smiled and walked away.

I took out my phone and added Kendall into my contacts. Then looked at the messages I had from my dad telling me to get the hell home.

**End of Flashback**

"Where it all started." I whispered to myself.

Once the plane landed we finally got to go home. I just plopped down on the couch tired from not sleeping at all on the plane.

"Did you sleep on the plane?" Kendall asked.

"No." I sighed tiredly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I have a lot on my mind Kendall. I really don't know how to start my life. It's like I never even lived it." I said.

"You'll figure it out. You always do. It just takes time." He said.

"I need to clear my head. I'm going for a walk." I said.

"I'll come with you." He insisted.

"No Kendall, I need to go on my own." I sighed.

He sat back on the couch with a hint of sadness. I looked back and left.

I felt horrible for doing that to him but I had to get away from him so I wouldn't say anything I don't mean.

I take a walk down town and go into the music store. It always made me feel at peace.

A song by Maroon 5 was playing and I started singing silently.

It's not over tonight Just give me one more chance to make it right I may not make it through the night I won't go home without you And I won't go home without you And I won't go home without you And I won't go home without you

I loved Maroon 5. They were my favorite band other than Big Time Rush. I've always wanted to meet Adam Levine. He seems like a really nice guy.

I was looking at some music when I looked at the cashier. Calvin.

I tried to hide my face as well as I could but he noticed me.

"Hey, Taylor?" He asked.

"Hi." I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine." I said.

"I heard you and Kendall are married." He said.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Can you please stop asking me questions Calvin! We broke up, just leave me alone." I said irritated.

"Oh I'm not jealous of your relationship. If that's what you think." He said.

"I'm sorry I just, have a lot on my mind and I don't need you in my mind too." I sighed.

"Someone is very moody today." He said.

"You know what Calvin, can I sing you a song?" I asked.

"Go right ahead princess." He bowed.

He really was getting on my nerves.

I grabbed a CD and put it in the stero.

**Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die I told myself that you were right for me But felt so lonely in your company But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

**You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness Like resignation to the end, always the end So when we found that we could not make sense Well you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**

**But you didn't have to cut me off Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger And that feels so rough**

**No, you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records And then change your number Guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believin it was always something that I'd done**

**But I don't wanna live that way Reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know-oh-oh**

**But you didn't have cut me off Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing (oh)**  
><strong>I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<strong>

**(oh)**

**No, you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect you records And then change your number (oh)**  
><strong>Guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know<strong>

**Somebody that I used to know Somebody (now your just somebody that I used to know)**  
><strong>That I used to know Somebody that I used to know Somebody (somebody) (now your just somebody that I used to know)<strong>  
><strong>That I used to know<strong>

**I used to know That I used to know I used to know Somebody**

"You really are somebody I used to know now Calvin. I really thought you were different." I hissed.

"Say that to Bailey." He said.

"Bailey?" I asked.

"My girlfriend." He said.

I turned around to see the Bailey that caused me trouble all my life.

"Y-you have to get me out of here. She can't know I was here Calvin. Please help me out." I begged.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because... I can't tell you a reason I just need to hurry." I said.

Baylee and I made eye contact and her eyes burned into my soul.

She started walking to the store and pulled a gun out of her pocket.

My life flashed before my eyes and I froze but came back to reality.

I ran to the back of the music store where there was a back door. I opened it into a huge place and ran around trying to find my way out.

I never felt so scared in my life. Except for one time a long while back.

**FLASHBACK:**

I was about 13 and my dad was really mad at me and was going to hurt me with a knife.

I ran to my room and he was banging on the door trying to open it and I was almost out the window and he barged in.

I fell out the window and broke my leg. I couldn't get up and I was terrified. But my mom came home and my dad said I just fell out of the tree and my mom scolded me for climbing the tree.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That's what I felt like right now. Scared for my life. I finally made my way out some how and just kept running and running.

I didn't stop until I knew my surroundings. I was back at the Palm Woods.

I spotted Logan in the park and ran to him, tackling him over.

"Tay- ahhhh! What are you doing?" He asked.

"Baylee! She's after me." I whispered and turned around to see her .

She was only about 5 feet away. I looked at Logan in panic.

"Kiss me." I said quietly.

"W-what?" He asked shocked.

"Kiss me. Please." I said.

So he breathed in really deep and stood right in front of me.

Then his lips were against mine.

I laid down on the ground so she couldn't recognize me and put my hood up. She wouldn't think I'd be cheating with a brown haired boy.

Then my fear was back when I heard her voice say, "Have you seen my sister? Blond, green eyes, kind of pretty?"

Logan lifted his arm up and pointed a certain way and she ran.

We kept kissing till we knew she was gone.

"Thank God you were here Logan." I breathed out really hard.

"I'm just amazed by what happened." He said.

"We can't tell Kendall or Val about this. You have to promise me." I said.

"It wouldn't matter. It was just a friend saving your life. It doesn't matter if they do find out." He shrugged.

"Please Logie." I said holding on to his arm.

"Fine. Ok? But if they find out it doesn't matter to me." He said.

"Damn it. We have to tell them. Kendall's going to be pissed at me." I said.

"Just do the right thing." He said.

I left, again with a lot on my mind. When I reached my house I looked at it and saw Kendall through the window looking frustrated and throwing some papers around.

I quickly walked in the house and went to go calm him.

"Kendall!" I shouted at him.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"What is going on with you?" I asked.

"I-I don't know! I just can't figure my life out." He sighed.

"What are all these papers?" I asked.

I picked one up that he tried to snatch away buys I read it.

**Dear Kendall,**  
><strong>Hey baby it's Molly. How are you Hun?<strong>

That's all I could read before I ran to the bathroom throwing up.

I sat down on the floor to notice the big gash in my right leg. It was all bloody and was hard to move it.

Kendall came knocking on the door and open it without permission.

He saw the blood and gasped. He quickly grabbed a wet towel and wrapped it around my hurt leg.

"What were those letters?" I asked trying to defeat the pain.

"Let's not talk about it now. You should get some rest." He said.

"No Kendall! I'm fine, your going to tell me now." I yelled.

"Fine! They are letters from old girlfriends who wouldn't leave me alone and I just found the letters!" He shouted.

"Oh." I said quietly, holding my leg in pain.

"What did you do?" He asked pointing to my leg.

"I was... Running." I said which wasn't a complete lie.

"From what?" He asked.

"Let's talk about this later, please." I said gripping my leg even tighter.

"Why not now?" He asked.

"Because my leg hurts with a passion ok?" I asked.

"Ok. Let me help you." He said picking me up and bringing me to our bedroom.

"It seems like ages since I've been in this bed." I said quietly, falling asleep.

"Go to sleep." Kendall said kissing my cheek.

A few hours later I woke up with no pain in my leg at all.

I steadily went down the long stair case and heard Kendall talking on the phone.

"Uh no, she hasn't said anything yet. Should I be worried? I'm going to be mad at her? For what? Fine Logan I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

When I heard Logan's name I tripped and fell. Hurting my leg worse than before.

Kendall came rushing in the room and helped me up.

"Hey, are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I tripped and fell." I said.

"Well that explains a lot." He chuckled.

"How can you laugh right now? You know I'm going to tell you something bad." I said.

"You heard..." He said quietly.

"I'm not stupid Kendall." I said.

"So what happened today?" He asked.

"I um... I kissed Logan." I said quietly. I could see he was going to start yelling but I said something before he could. "Before you say something that your going to regret, I can explain."

"Ok explain." He said.

"Don't... Freak out Kendall, it's not that bad." I started. "I went to the music store and well Calvin my ex was there. He started up a conversation, I yelled, then he told me about Bailey."

"Bailey..." He said.

"Bailey is apparently his girlfriend and she saw me and pulled out a gun. I got away but she was still after me when I found Logan. He was just sitting there innocently when I told him to kiss me. You can't blame him. But it was that kiss that saved my life." I said out of breath.

I thought he was going to start yelling but instead he came over to me and hugged me tight.

"I'm not letting you leave this house alone. I can't loose you Taylor." He said a few tears sliding down his innocent face.

"Don't cry Kenny. We can get her back in jail. Which is stupid they didn't talk to us while doing it." I said.

"I got security for the house." He said quietly.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since we've been on our honeymoon. Carlos and James offered to help." He said.

"You have a really good family." I smiled.

"But there just my friends... Well except James but you get the point." He said.

"Kendall they're so much more than just friends." I said kissing his cheek and getting up to find some food.

"How's Logan?" He asked.

"I didn't really get to ask him... I just ran back here as quick as I could."

"We should spend some time with him. He's probably having a hard time with all this." He said.

"Yeah... I have work tomorrow. Are you guys getting back to it yet?" I asked.

"We have another week but maybe I'll come with you. For support." He grinned.

"I know you just want to hear my music." I smirked.

"It's killing me!" He said.

"Well Gustavo's killing me!" I laughed.

"I'll deal with him, I always deal with him. Boy is he going to be happy I see me." Kendall smirked.

"I bet he will." I winked and sat back on the couch resting my leg.

"Sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." He said kissing my forehead.

"I can't walk back to our room." I smirked.

"I'll carry you." He said and picked me up.

As he laid me down I fell asleep fast because I was so tired from today's experiences.


	61. Chapter 61: Give Him Some Time

**Just A Kiss Chapter 61: Give Him Some Time**

**Kendall's POV:**

Lately Taylor'd been a little distant. Usually working, spending time by herself, or discussing things with Logan.

Big Time Rush got back in the groove of things. Our 3rd album was progressing. The dates for our tour were being set up. This would probably be our last tour together as this dorky group of guys on a bus.

No one has heard anything about Big Time Rush ending but I'm sure soon enough all hell will break loose.

So the wedding had been at least 3 months ago now. Lilly's little girl Caitlin was turning 5 in a month or so.

Also lately I'd been focusing on my music as a lone artist. Nothing was coming to me at all. Except for these few lyrics that'd popped into my mind one day.

"I'm scared to think that maybe, you were the one that I wanted all along."

I don't know why those lyrics popped into my head. Maybe it was because I was thinking about the past. When Taylor was 15 and I was 16 and we just started hanging out.

**FLASHBACK:**

"So this Kevin guy... You really like him?" I asked.

"Yeah. But he doesn't seem like the one." She shrugged.

"So we guys have a new name, huh?" I winked.

"Shut up Kendall." She smacked my arm playfully.

"What does he have that I don't?" I asked.

"Nothing... Sometimes I think your better than him." She sighed.

"Mostly because it's true." I joked.

"God Kendall! It's midnight! My dad's gunna kill me." She said.

"Chill I'll be there to talk to him. You know, I like your mom way better than your dad." I chuckled.

"You always have." She muttered under her breath, which made me a bit confused.

**End Of Flashback**

It made sense to me now that I knew more things than back then.

I did always hate her so called dad. Now who is really here uncle. As kids I would do anything to piss that guy off and he couldn't do anything about it because I wasn't his kid.

At the moment the guys and I were working our butts off at the studio.

None of us we're acting like our regular selves. But it's also because we didn't have so much in our hands before.

"From the top dogs! Get it right this time!" Gustavo yelled.

We got in our positions and the music started playing. Logan spun around and started singing.

"You, you walked into the room On a Friday afternoon That's when I saw you for the first time And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say But none of them came out that day 'Cause I was never one of those guys That always had the best lines."

"Time stops ticking My hands keep shaking-" James started.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Gustavo yelled making our ears ring. "Kendall! Get the moves right for once!"

"You know what Gustavo? I'm tired of all the crap you give us! I am NOT a teenager anymore and will not take this!" I yelled stomping out of the studio with my hands on my head.

"Let him blow off some steam Gustavo." I heard James from behind.

"One of you go talk to him!" Gustavo yelled.

I was sitting on a bench outside of Roque Records, frustrated with myself.

"Kendall?" A female voice questioned.

I looked up and saw my wife.

"Hey." I tried smiling a little.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled.

"Being frustrated with Gustavo." I said.

"What'd he do this time?" She asked.

"Yelled at me for not getting the dance right. It's not that I can't do it, it's just that I have a lot on my mind." I said.

"I'm glad you stuck up for yourself. Gustavo can be cruel." She said.

"I've known him longer... I know what he's capable of." I sighed.

"I have to get going." She said.

"Yeah... Do you want to go out tonight?" I asked.

"Can't, I have to go discuss some things with Logan after you guys get out of work." She said.

"That's all you ever do anymore!" I sighed.

"I'm really sorry Kendall." She said.

"I feel like you don't love me as much as you did." I muttered.

"Kenny, please don't say that, I do. It's just, Logan needs help at this time." She sighed.

"Why is life so complicated now? It feels like we were just teenagers yesterday, but we weren't." I said.

"Think about the future, we can't live in the past anymore Kendall." She said.

"What if that's what I'd rather do!" I shouted.

"Please don't get mad." She whispered.

"Do you get any of this? How frustrated I feel at this very moment?" I asked.

"I obviously can see your frustration but Kendall-"

"Don't but Kendall me, I'm going to live my life how I want to. Maybe it's nothing like how your living it but it'll sure be something." I said frustrated.

"I have to go." She said quietly.

"Bye." I said before sitting back down on the bench.

And I thought, why all of a sudden does it have to rain?

It was pouring and I was getting soaked. By my mood I really didn't seem to care. I just sat there letting the rain drenched the wet clothes on my body.

"Kendall, I um... Wanted to talk to you." Carlos said.

"Yeah Carlos?" I asked blinking away the rain on my face.

"Maybe we should go inside." He suggested.

"I'm fine Carlos, like anyone actually cares." I rolled my eyes.

"I care, for your health. Your my best friend, I don't want to see you sick." He said taking my arm and dragging me into Roque Records.

"Ok, you got me in here. Now what?" I asked.

"I think you need a happy place." He said which totally confused me.

"Come again," I said.

"A happy place. It's like imagining a place where you are most happiest. You think of it when your stressed out. I think it'll help you Kendall." He said which was some of the smartest things I'd ever heard come out of his mouth.

"What's your happy place Carlos?" I asked.

"Minnesota. When I was at my most happiest. With you guys. It's my favorite part of my life." He smiled.

"Carlos," I said and grabbed him in for a hug.

"Sometimes I want to just leave this behind and go back, even if you guys didn't come. But then I realized that if I didn't have you guys, I wouldn't have a life." He chuckled.

"So how do I come up with this happy place?" I asked.

"Well when we're you most happiest?" He asked.

"The concert, where we met Taylor." I said simply.

"So just imagine your there. Close your eyes and just try." He said.

So I did close my eyes and imagined I was there. I felt relaxed for a few seconds, but my thoughts changed to today and tears flooded my eyes.

"Kendall! Open your eyes and stop thinking about it." Carlos command quickly.

My eyes flashed back open and fell to the ground with my arms around my knees.

"Kendall, what happened buddy?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Here." Carlos offered his hand.

I slowly got up with the little help from Carlos.

"Go home Kendall. Your already stressed enough. You need sleep. Don't worry about Gustavo I'll cover for you." He said.

"No Carlos I can't let-"

"Honestly, I am fine with it. What are friends for?" He smiled. "Now go."

"Thanks Carlos." I smiled a slight smile.

I walked out tue door and found my truck and drove home with my head spinning and everything whirling in my mind.

"Let's not try and rush this,  
>Come on we'll make it last."<p>

That lyric popped into my head, maybe I could add it to the other part of the song that was progressing.

Maybe I didn't need sleep maybe I need a song. Something that would bring me out of the stupid funk that I'd been living in for the past few weeks.

When I pulled into the drive way I just say in my car thinking about something else that could be added to the song.

"There's not much more that I can say that will top the words in this song."

More lyrics popping into my head. Is this how I was really feeling. A song is what I felt that I needed and a song is what I was going to get!

I opened my car door and walked inside of the house.

I looked around and everything was silent but Taylor's car was in the drive way.

"Taylor?" I called.

Then she walked into the room I was in with a little black and white boxer.

"Hey Kenny." She smiled.

"That's a dog." I said stupidly.

"No really? I swear I thought it was a rabbit." she joked. "Yes Kendall it's a dog."

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"The pound. It was either someone bought her or she would be put down." She said quietly.

"She's a cute little one." I smiled and petted her some fur coat.

"She needs a name." Taylor smiled.

"Can I name her?" I asked like a little kid.

I'd always wanted a dog as a kid. My mom said it was too big of a responsibility so she wouldn't let me get one.

"Yeah Kendall, you should name her since she is yours." Taylor said handing her to me.

"Hi little girl." I whispered to the still unnamed creature. "I think I'll call you Sissy."

"Sissy... Sissy Knight. I like it." Taylor smiled kissing my cheek.

"How did you know I always wanted a dog?" I asked.

"Well... I kind of called your mom. I knew you were mad so I wanted to do something nice for you." She said.

"Thank you. I love her." I said kissing the top of Sissy's head.

"And don't worry about supplies I got everything she needs." She added.

"That's perfect." I said.

"Well Logan just texted me. We might be able to talk to someone today." She sighed heavily. "I'll be home soon."

"Take your time. Your gunna get Logie back. I know it." I said supportively.

"Thank you Ken. But it's not that easy." She said and grabbed her car keys.

"Love you." I said before she shut the door and hearing her faint love you too in response.

I looked at the little puppy in my arms.

"So what can you do?" I asked her like it could talk.

she just starred at me like I was a crazy person.

"Can you do anything useful? Like tricks?" I asked.

Again just starring.

"Has it stooped to the level that I'm am crazy enough to talk to a dog?" I muttered to myself.

I just sat on the ground observing if Sissy could do something out of the ordinary but nothing happened.

She happened to like to stair at me. She was pretty cut though. Especially when she put her ears back when dogs are confused or sometimes scared.

"Do you want to go write a song?" I asked and she hopped up and began wagging her tail like a freak.

I started walking to my music studio and she followed.

I put some headphones on the chair she hopped up on and sat down at the booth.

I grabbed one of the many guitars I had a began strumming random cords to fit the song I'd been working on.

I got bored of just sitting there trying to come up with something so I called Carlos to come and hang out.

"Hey buddy!" Carlos said through the phone.

"Hey Carlos." I smiled.

"How ya feeling now?" He asked.

"Better. Much better." I said.

"That's good. So is there a reason you called?" He asked.

"Yeah, I um wanted to know if you wanted to come over and hang out for a bit." I said.

"That'd be great." He said.

"Cool. I actually have someone I'd like you to meet." I said smiling at my little dog.

"Ok, I'll be over in a bit. Bye Kendizzle!" He said.

"See ya Carlitos!" I said before hanging up.

While waiting for Carlos I decided to make a box of pizza for the two of us.

Sissy had to go outside so I let her out to our fenced in backyard.

I realized there was a Minnesota hockey game on tonight so we could watch that.

I started to keep track of the games in Minnesota so I could have a piece of home still.

I heard a knock at the door and smiled.

I opened the door and there was Carlos and... James.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited James. Just like old times." Carlos smiled.

"Course I don't mind. James is my best friend too!" I said giving James a bro hug.

"Great! So you know what we realized..." James said.

"Minnesota hockey game tonight!" Carlos said.

"I realized that too! I made pizza and I have some drinks." I said having them sit on the couch.

"Cool." Carlos commented.

"Taylor won't be back for a while, I actually don't know when she's coming back." I said.

"Ok." James said.

"So you said you have someone you'd like us to meet..." Carlos said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! Give me a minute." I said walking to the back door.

"Sissy!" I called and she ran inside. "Guys this is Sissy."

"Kendall! You got a dog!" Carlos smiled excitedly.

"Yeah. Taylor got her for me. Isn't she a beauty." I smiled holding her.

"Can I hold her?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." I laughed.

Carlos was Babying her. He didn't have anyone to give his world to. Maybe Carlos should get a dog.

"Carlos." I said and he raised his head to look at me. "I think we need to get you a dog."

"Really!" His eyes glowed.

"Yes, you honestly deserve one." James said.

"I've really been wanting one, but I didn't know what kind to get so I never looked." He admitted.

"Well Carlitos, we are going dog looking tomorrow and you can't say no." I smiled.

"You guys are going to help me?" He asked.

"Carlos, is that really a good question?" James asked with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess it was pretty stupid." Carlos smiled.

"Games starting!" I announced and we all shut are mouths and enjoyed our friendship coming back to life.

Are cheering when Minnesota would score was so loud we had to quiet down because we felt like the whole neighborhood heard us.

"That would be Minnesota for the win!" I yelled.

Both the guys high five me. It felt like when we were actually teens in Minnesota.

"So Kendall, how's the song writing coming?" James asked.

"Terrible. I just can't think of anything." I sighed.

"Well maybe the three of us together, can." Carlos grinned.

"Big Time Rush is back." I smiled.

"And better than ever." James added.

We put our hands in the middle and broke away. Going to my studio to come up with one of our crazy danceable songs.


	62. Chapter 62: How it Should Be

**Just A Kiss Chapter 62: How it Should Be**

**Kendall's POV:**

"Ready to make a hit boys?" I laughed through the mic.

"Ready!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Make that two." James added.

"Make that three." I said. "1, 2, 3, 4."

I started strumming my guitar and Carlos pounded on the drums to make a good beat, while James thought of the lyrics.

**"You're so delicious you're so soft sweet on the tip of my tongue you taste like sunlight and strawberry bubble gum" He sang.**

**"you bite my lip you spike my blood you make my heart beat faster" I added.**

**"own me, you own you rattle my bones you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself make me a liar one big disaster you make my heart beat faster" All of us began in a symphony.**

I stopped strumming and smiled.

"Do you think we could use this song for my album? Because I don't think this is the best song to put on our album. For the younger fans..." I said.

"Yeah. As long as we sing that song with you." James smiled.

"I agree with James." Carlos said.

"It's settled than. After we finish this song. Nice lyrics by the way James." I smiled.

"Thanks. It just came to me you know?" He laughed.

"I know exactly but lets get to it." I said.

I started strumming once more and James made up some new lyrics.

**"it's the way you swell, slow pushing right out your seams it's the way you smile, baby when you've got me on my knees" He sung.**

**"your all night noise your siren howl you make my heart, beat, faster" Carlos started.**

**"own me, you own you rattle my bones you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself make me a liar one big disaster you make my heart beat faster" We all sang together.**

**"cause I jump back, crash, I crawl I beg and steal, I follow you yeah you own me and you make my heart beat faster" I sang in a higher pitch.**

**"(I can't get enough because its on like I guess this world is over to me)" Carlos and James sang quieter.**

**"you own me, you own you rattle my bones you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself make me a liar one big disaster you make my heart beat faster" We all ended with the same note.**

"That's was awesome guys!" Carlos smiled.

"I've been trying to write my own song for days and all I needed was my guys back together." I said.

"But there's something missing." James said.

"Logan." We sighed at the same time.

"I wonder how he's doing. I haven't had a real conversation with him in weeks." James said.

"Maybe he just needs his space." Carlos said.

"Maybe..." I sighed.

"What to go at it again?" James asked.

"Yeah, maybe perfect it a little and don't stop in the middle of it." Carlos said.

"Let's do it!" I smiled.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Kendall's probably sleeping so we won't bother him." I told Logan.

We got to talk to one of the managers for the child protection program. It went... Well.

Logan was still a little upset so we were going to Kendall and I's house. Which is where we are now.

I unlocked the door to the house and walked in with Logan behind.

I heard some music from the studio and I was guessing Kendall was coming up with something. Probably got over his writers block.

"It sounds like Kendall has some friends over." Logan chuckled.

"He must of got over his block." I said.

"That's more than one voice Tay." He said.

"Let's go check on him." I suggested.

We walked into the room that was known as the studio and there cracking up and having a good time were Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"Hi Kendall." I said through the mic on the my side of the wall.

"Taylor." He said surprised.

"What are you three boys doing?" I asked.

"Making a hit." Carlos smiled.

"Really, than what was up with the laughing?" I asked.

"We were having fun." James laughed pushing Kendall's shoulder.

"It's different without Logan, you know?" Kendall said.

"Maybe you could teach it to him." I suggested.

"But he's always busy! He doesn't have time for his best friends anymore." Carlos sighed.

"But I'm here now." Logan said showing himself for the first time.

"Logan!" They all said happily.

"Yeah. I'm sorry guys. I should be caring more for my best friends, I mean that is how I got here." Logan said looking at Kendall.

"To think, I was just a hockey player in Minnesota with my four dorky best friends and then be good enough to come to LA." Kendall said.

"So this song you three wrote... Is it good enough to be heard by millions of people?" I asked.

"Talk to Gustavo about that... He'd probably scream at us and say something like..." Carlos started but stopped to think.

"I don't care dogs! Now get back to working your butts off and don't bother me again!" Kendall mimicked Gustavo's angry voice.

"True... So true." James commented with a laugh.

"So where are all your ladies tonight?" I asked.

"Lilly's with Caitlyn at home." James said.

"Val is packing for Texas." Logan sighed.

"I'm single and loving it." Carlos smiled.

"And my lady is right here." Kendall said kissing my cheek and making me blush.

"Have you two met Sissy?" I asked Carlos and James.

"Yeah. She's a sweetheart." Carlos smiled.

"We are actually taking Carlos to find a dog tomorrow." James said patting Carlos back.

"Hold on, who's Sissy?" Logan asked confused.

"Oh yeah! You haven't met her." Kendall said.

"Sissy!" I called.

The little dog came scampering into the room.

"You guys got a dog! Finally Kendall, you've always wanted one." Logan chuckled and petted Sissy.

"Hey guys, I should get home. It's midnight." James said.

"Oh wow. I should get some sleep if I'm going to get a buddy tomorrow." Carlos said.

"Ok guys. You have a safe trip back home." I said hugging them both.

"I think I should probably head out too." Logan said.

"Ok. Let's go Logie." I said.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." He said.

"No problem." I smiled.

"I'll see you when you get back." Kendall said kissing my lips gently.

Logan and I headed out the door and started driving to his place.

Since Kendall and James moved out so did Carlos and Logan. Logan lives alone in his own house and Carlos has a nice apartment. Kendall's mom still lives with Katie at the Palm Woods.

I can always tell how they miss it. There so excited to go over there when they can. I think they miss being the kids that they use to be.

"You miss being a kid don't you." I said breaking the silence in the car.

"Yes, but don't most people? Especially when your life sucks." He said.

"Don't say that. Your life doesn't suck you have so much to look forward to." I said.

"I found out why they took him away from me." He said quietly. I knew he was talking about Logie.

"Why?" I asked.

"His real dad wanted him back. I have to go into trial." He said.

I slammed on the breaks and my heart started racing.

"What is wrong with people! I don't get it." I said.

"I don't think I'm going to win. But I don't want him with that guy who left my cousin because she was pregnant. I just can't let him hurt my little guy." He said.

I pulled in Logan's drive way and got out of the car along with him.

"You have us Logan. All of us. Kendall and I at most. We want you to be happy." I said.

"I wish Val was as supportive." He sighed.

"She's a good girl Logan, don't let her slip away." I said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He faked a smile.

"I love you Logan." I said grabbing him into a hug.

"I love you too." He whispered softly into my ear.

"Goodnight Logie bear." I said.

"Goodnight Tay." He said kissing my cheek. Then turned his face so our lips hit.

I was a little in shock. But it was Logan and I knew what he was going through.

"Logan." I whispered quietly backing away.

"Please don't tell Kendall." He begged.

"I have to." I said trying to get in my car.

"Please, I can't loose my best friend." He said with teary eyes.

"Just this once." I said as he let go of my wrist.

I started driving and realizing the issues Logan was experiencing. Maybe he needed a councilor. Someone to help him talk out his problems.

When I reached the house all I could do was sit in my car. I was afraid to face Kendall, I couldn't tell him what Logan did.

I walked quietly into the house to see Kendall curled up in a ball on the couch with sissy laying close to him.

I went to go grab a blanket to put on Kendall's body to keep him warmer. Then I quietly placed it on him and he didn't move a muscle.

He must of been tired. He had a long day and I was happy he had Sissy to stay with him when I was gone.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the voicemail I missed.

"Hey Hun, I just wanted to say how much I love you and how thankful I am since I have you. Like how my life might suck if I hadn't seen you again. It was fate, no doubt in my mind. Destiny said we should be together and look where we are now. I'm happily married to my best friend and may even be expecting a kid soon in a few years or so. So thank you my beautiful wife. I also am sending this message to you because I'll probably be asleep since I'm so tired but just look at my face and you'll know... I love you." It was a really long message from Kendall.

I smiled to myself because no one knew how perfect the guy laying on the couch really was, and he is all mine.

The smile left my face before I even had the chance to remember the moment, because Logan's words kept coming back to me.

This was hurting me so much not to tell Kendall and I really wish I could but I don't want to disappoint Logan.

I slowly went to our bedroom and put on one of Kendall's t-shirts and some of my sweatpants. Then I climbed into bed and just laid there thinking about what I was going to do.

It took a while to fall asleep but it came sooner or later with a dream that I don't ever want to dream about again.

**Kendall POV:**

I woke up with a pain in my side. I looked up and noticed I fell of the couch with Sissy still perched on my hip.

"Morning girl." I smiled.

I got off the ground easily setting Sissy to the side. Rubbing my eyes while I walked to the kitchen.

I smiled remembering today was the day Carlos got his new buddy. Who ever that dog was he or she was going to make Carlos very happy just like Sissy makes me happy.

Who knows, maybe we can convince James to get one too. I can't say I remember Lilly having anything against dogs especially if there little ones that fit in a purse but never really grow larger than that.

Pouring a cup of coffee I yawned and realized it was only 7 in the morning. No wonder I was so tired. Falling off the couch might of added to waking up so earlier.

I drank the hot cup slowly so I didn't burn my mouth. After I finished it I sat back on the couch and clicked on the television.

Nothing. Boring news and kid shows. Do they really think kids are up this early in the morning? How stupid are people.

I turned the television off and my phone started beeping. A call from Carlos. I let it go to voice mail but picked it up after a few seconds.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh hey Kendall. Didn't think you'd be up so early." He said.

"Well I did fall off the couch." I chuckled.

"That explains a lot. Your not a morning person." He laughed.

"No but we'll just have to wait for James and then we can go look for your new best friend." I smiled.

"I'm so excited, finally I can have something that won't leave me like girls." He said.

"You'll find her some day Carlos, you just haven't met the one yet." I said.

"But you've known your one your whole life!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Different things come to different people Carlitos." I said.

"Nice advise. I'll call you when James is ready or you call me if you hear from him." Carlos said.

"Will do. Bye Carlos." I said before hanging up the phone.

Taylor probably wouldn't mind the three of us gone again, she would probably be with Logan anyway. But I guess it was ok... For now.

I sighed will walking upstairs to my closet to pick out something to wear.

"So today was... Tuesday. Tie Tuesday." I thought to myself.

Tie Tuesday was a holiday made up by one of Katie's boyfriend Johnny's friends, Nathan. He was a little nuts in the head but a good kid. So I figured in memory of his awesomeness I'd wear a tie, this day goes on every Tuesday so if I miss it, it really wouldn't matter.

I grabbed a gray t-shirt and some jeans and a black and white striped tie and headed for the shower.

When I came out I still hadn't done my tie and Taylor was awake.

"Need help with that?" She smiled pointing to my tie.

"Yeah." I lied.

She came up to me and did what Nathan called a windsor knot. Weird kid.

"Thank ya." I smiled kissing her softly. "Doing anything special today?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Logan to a therapist. I think he just needs to talk to someone about his problems." She shrugged.

"Yeah, try getting him there." I rolled my eyes.

"I will, even if it's the last thing I do." She swore.

"Don't kill yourself." I smirked.

"I won't." She hid her laugh. "I'll see you later, I waking Logan up early to get him there."

"I'll be here waiting for James and Carlos." I said waving bye while taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Today was going to be a guys day but for the whole day." I smiled to myself.


	63. Chapter 63: Carlos' Little Buddy

**Just A Kiss Chapter 63: Carlos' Little Buddy**

**Kendall's POV:**

"So, are we ready for a dudes day?" Carlos smiled.

"Yup." My nodded.

"I'm so excited to see all those dogs!" James said.

"Let's get to it boys." I said walking out Carlos' door.

Making our way to the pound was the easiest part, having Carlos pick what puppy he wanted was the hardest part.

"Guys what about this one?" He asked holding up a little chihuahua.

"No Carlos." I said.

"Never." James added.

We walked around like we knew this place front to back. Until Carlos gasped.

"She's the one." Carlos said amazed by one of the dogs we could quite see.

James and I walked over to the cage to see a puppy German Shepard. A perfect fit for Carlos.

"Guys I think I'm ready. James what do you think?" He asked.

But when we turned around James wasn't there. He was way down the hall mesmerized by a different dog.

I left Carlos to look at his dog some more while I went to see what James was looking at.

He was looking at what looked like a miniature husky. A little beat up but still cute as ever.

"It's his fourth week this week." James said quietly.

"And?" I asked.

"They'll kill him if he's not sold by the end of the week." He said looking to the ground.

"But, why wouldn't anyone want to by him?" I asked.

"That's right, because he's mine." James said opening the cage to the scared little guy.

He seemed to crawl right into James arms and shake. That poor little thing has probably been through a lot.

"Come on let's go find Carlos." James smiled still looking at the dog.

Carlos was getting his German Shepard. While we waited for the adoptions James are picked out a name for his.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Fox." James smiled proudly.

"Fox it is."She said writing his name on the certificate.

Carlos didn't even pick his. His dog already had a name. Sydney. And he wanted to keep it.

"Name?" The other assistant asked Carlos.

"I'll stick with Sydney." He smiled.

After that was over we all went back to my house and grabbed Sissy to go play at a dog park near Logan's house.

That's when I got a call from Logan.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Kendall." He said.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a party tonight... It's actually all set up I'm just inviting you." He said.

"Oh um sounds great. Where at?" I asked.

"I'll text you directions, there's going to be quite a few people so don't get lost." He chuckled.

"Ok I'll tell the guys then we'll see you at-"

"5:30" He said finishing what I was wondering.

Carlos, James, and I played with our dogs for a while longer. James taught Fox to shake and Carlos taught Sissy and Sydney to roll over.

All in all it was a good time. Then we went back to our own houses to change into something different.

I put on a nicer blue plaid shirt with a black tie and some jeans with white vans.

I drove to this abandoned warehouse that looked like it was being occupied but kind of haunted on the outside.

When I walked inside my jaw dropped. It looked amazing. Like Logan fixed it up and made it look like a 5 star hotel party room.

"What do you think?" Logan asked.

"You did this?" I asked.

"Yes, with the help of your lovely lady." He said smiling.

"There's so many people here! Who did you invite?" I asked.

"A lot of old friends and new friends. Carlos and James actually just got here a little while ago." He said.

"Cool." I laughed.

"How'd dog hunting go?" He asked.

"Great. Carlos got a German Shepard named Sydney. James got a little husky like dog and named him Fox. And you know I have Sissy." I said.

"Wow. Sounds like I'll have to get one now." He laughed.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. I'm gunna go find Tay." I said.

"Oh yeah she's right over there." He said pointing in her direction.

"Thanks bro." I said and walked away.

**Taylor's POV:**

Logan talked his way out of a therapist and planned this whole party.

I helped him set up but he already had it looking amazing.

Kendall finally got there and I was really happy to see him.

"Hey." He smiled giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hi." I smiled.

"So how's your day been?" He asked.

"Good. It's mostly been setting up for this." I told him. "Dog hunting go well?"

"Sydney and Fox." He smiled.

"They both got dogs!" I exclaimed.

"Yes James found Fox and Carlos fell in love with a little German Shepard." He explained.

"That's awesome. Now Logan needs one." I laughed.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

We spent a few more hours talking to different people and doing a lot of dancing.

It was nice to spend time with Kendall for once again. I know how upset he's been that I haven't got to do anything with him. I am his wife after all.

Logan went on stage all of a sudden and planned to play a song. It was a slow song.

Kendall took my hand and I looked deep into his beautiful eyes and smiled. I had the best guy in the world.

**(Na na na na na) [2x]**

**He takes your hand I die a little I watch your eyes And I'm in riddles Why can't you look at me like that?**

**(Na na na na na)**

**When you walk by I try to say it But then I freeze And never do it My tongue gets tied The words get trapped**

The words coming out of Logan's mouth were confusing me almost like he was actually singing the song to me.

**I hear the beat of my heart getting louder Whenever I'm near you**

**But I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking,**  
><strong>Oh how I wish that was me<strong>

Then Kendall kissed me gently and I looked at Logan with that broken face. Was he really singing this to me?

**(Na na na na na) [2x]**

**He looks at you The way that I would Does all the things, I know that I could If only time, could just turn back**

**Cause I got three little words That I've always been dying to tell you**

He always says he loves me. So there's no hiding that part but the words just fit perfect with Logan's feelings

**But I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking,**  
><strong>Oh how I wish that was me<strong>

**With my hands on your waist While we dance in the moonlight I wish it was me That you ll call later on Cause you wanna say good night**

Yes it was official. Kendall's hands were on my waist and we were dancing in the moonlight. I use to call Kendall later to tell him good night.

**Cause I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see**

**But I see you with him slow dancing Tearing me apart Cause you don't see Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking,**

**Oh how I wish Oh how I wish Oh how I wish, that was me Oh how I wish, that was me**

I looked at Logan. He had the saddest eyes. I wanted to go and hit him for singing that but I also felt terrible. He really needed to talk to me.

"I love you." He added at the end and walked off stage.

"Kendall, I have to talk to Logan." I whispered.

"About the song?" He asked.

"W-what?" I asked shocked he knew why.

"I know Logan's been having some issues and I know that he kissed you and you've been dying to tell me but you don't want to disappoint him." He said.

"How did you-"

"Know that?" He asked. "Simple. You butt dialed me when it happened."

"And your okay with it?" I asked.

"He's having trouble. He'll get over it. If he doesn't... Then we'll see what happens." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Kendall." I sighed hugging him tightly.

"It's fine. I'm just happy I got to be with you tonight." He said kissing my cheek. "Now go. He needs to talk to you."

"I'll meet you back here. At midnight. I promise." I whispered into his ear.

"Ok my Cinderella." He winked.

"This is a little bit of a twist to that tail." I said.

"My Princess Taylor. Story of our own." He said.

"We'll finish the story later." I laughed. "See you my Knight in shining armor."

"Nice word play." He shouted before I was out of ear shot.

Now to talk to Logan...

I looked around the large room full of drunk or dazed party people. No sign of Logan.

I spotted Carlos crouched into a chair a little frightened. Probably by all the people.

"Hey Carlos, have you seen Logan?" I asked.

"N-no." He stuttered a little shaken.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." He stuttered again.

"What happened Carlos?" I asked.

"N-nothing. I already told you." He said trying to stay confident.

"Stop stuttering then." I said knowing he was lying.

"W-what are you t-t-talking about?" He asked not stopping.

"I mean that Carlos. Did someone hurt you?" I asked very concerned.

"No." He said softly.

"Then what?" I asked again.

"J-James left me alone... And things happened." He said trying to stay calm while holding in tears that threatened the corners of his chocolate brown eyes.

"What things?" I asked.

"Girls... They touched me." He said like he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Carlos when we leave we are going home and talking about this. Your staying the night at our house ok?" I said.

"Ok." He said softly.

"I'll be back soon. I have to find Logan." I said kissing Carlos' cheek.

I looked around some more and found James and quickly to him to guard Carlos. He asked questions but I told him we'd talk about it later.

Still no sign of Logan but I found Kendall again talking to... I think it was Johnny but he was a little to far away.

I decided I'd go outside just to be sure and I was right to do that. There he was. All alone and just upset with himself.

"Logan." I said. His head didn't move an inch.

"Go away." He whispered.

"I'm not going away till we talk about this." I said sternly.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked.

"Logan your my best friend, don't do this to me." He winced at the word friend.

"I have 3 words I've been always trying to tell you. From the first menu I met you to right now today." He said.

"I love you. Those are the words. Logan I know what your saying it's just not fitting."

"I might seem happy with Val but, she doesn't pay attention to me... She's always gone... She forgot my birthday." He said sadly.

"She's trying Logan! I try as hard as I can to make you happy but I just can't! Kendall knows. He knows that song was to me, he knows you kissed me, he knows that he could help you but he just can't find the right things to say!" I yelled.

"Do you know how hard my life is? How hard it has been? My parents were divorced before I even knew my dad, I was to smart so I was bullied, I had to come here when I could of been studying as a doctor, my dad died, I lost my son, I feel... Unloved." He said.

I just had to stop ruining his life. Maybe he should just stay away from me? Would that make things better? Maybe worse.

"I love you. Kendall loves you, Carlos loves you, James loves you, your mom, Mama Knight, Carlos' mom, James' mom, Val, so many people love you Logan. Even as much as I love Kendall." I said hugging him tightly.

"Thank you. For making me feel... Some what better. But you'll always have this special place in my heart." He said kissing my forehead.

"Your loved Logan. Just don't forget that." I said softly walking back inside.

Now for Carlos... These boys are just driving me crazy!


	64. Chapter 64: This Love

**Just A Kiss Chapter 64: This Love is making a Fool of Me**

**Taylor's POV:**

I made Kendall drive Carlos' car home and I took Carlos to his house to grab some clothes and bring Sydney along.

"Do you want to talk here, without Kendall?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He replied with no facial expression.

I've never seen Carlos so upset. He was always so happy. This was just like a depressed side of him.

He sat down on his couch and formed into a ball.

We didn't say anything for a long time and I don't think he was going to start.

"Carlos, can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone else?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes." He said.

"I love Logan. But I love Kendall. Isn't this crazy for a married person?" I asked tears threatening to pour out.

"Don't hurt Kendall please." He whispered. "Logan'll get over it."

"Hurt him, Carlos I would never-"

"That's what every girl says and then they hurt you!" He shouted. Shivering in every part of his body.

"Carlos calm down!" I said holding him close.

"Don't touch me." He said moving away.

"Carlos what happened?" I asked a little shocked from the power that came out of him.

"This girl. She seemed really nice. But she beat me up and touch me in places I don't ever want to be touched." He said while tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Carlos." I gasped. "I'm never leaving you alone ever again."

"Yeah right. I'm alone everyday. No one to talk to but I think Sydney might help." He shrugged.

"We're staying here. Kendall can live a day without me but I'm staying with you here to calm you down." I said.

"Ok." He whispered.

He went up stairs and came back down in sweat pants and a t- shirt and also brought me a huge Big Time Rush shirt he had.

I smiled remembering when we were all younger and Big Time Rush was so famous.

I found Carlos' huge bathroom and changed into the shirt. I didn't want to sleep in my skinny jeans so I just took them off. Carlos was like my brother he wouldn't mind.

When I came out of the bathroom Carlos was still on the couch smiling at a picture he was looking at.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A picture that was taken when we all met." He smiled.

When he looked at me he didn't feel uncomfortable. He was just Carlos.

I sat on the couch with him and we talked for a while during the night. It was probably midnight when we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up wrapped in Carlos' arms. He slept so silently, it was so cute. I got up and put some coffee on the pot and started some breakfast.

Carlos liked pancake on a stick because it was almost like a corn dog and some eggs so that's what I found.

I walked back into the other room and Carlos was awake. Well he wasn't on the couch so I was guessing he was awake. When I heard the water in the bathroom I knew he was in the shower.

Then I heard the door bell and went to answer it.

I opened the door and Logan was standing there.

"Hey Carlos I just wanted to- Taylor?" He asked noticing I was the one there.

"Hi Logan. Carlos is in the shower right now but-"

"Are you cheating on Kendall?" He asked.

"What! Logan why would you-" He stopped me and pointed at my outfit and how I just had a shirt on... Carlos' shirt. "Logan we didn't-"

"Save it." He said walking away but I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Logan nothing happened between Carlos and I! Carlos was suppose to come stay at Kendall and I's house but he had a freak attack because of something that happened to him. I'll let him explain that if he wants. So I stayed here with him and this is his shirt because I didn't want to sleep in what I was wearing." I said out of breath. "You should know Carlos wouldn't do anything. He's so innocent. I can't do anything with him."

"Because I'm probably not good enough anyway." Carlos whispered from behind me and ran back upstairs.

"See what you did! I think you should go Logan." I sighed.

"I have to go anyway." Logan said before walking away frustrated with himself.

I walked back in to talk to Carlos. I felt horrible for what I said.

"Carlos?" I asked opening his door.

"Please go away." He said.

"Carlos I'm so sorry. You are good enough! I feel terrible."

"I'm sorry too. It's just, you found the one but why can't I find mine?" He asked upset.

"Carlos, I'm sure she's out there and your going to find her when the time is right." I said.

He looked at me with the innocences he always had. His face inched closer to mine and our lips met.

He pushed me back on to his bed and continued kissing me. Why wasn't I stopping? Was it that I felt bad for Carlos? Or did I really like Carlos.

I'd never kissed him before and I sort of liked it. He was so warm and gentle.

But my reality brought me back to real life and I realized what I was doing to Carlos, Kendall, and Logan.

Kendall's my husband and I told Logan that he has to stop loving me but I kind of like him and then I'm cheating on Kendall with Carlos! This has to stop.

"Carlos." I said freezing up.

His eyes looked into mine with the same innocence.

"I can't do this. I told Logan nothing happened between us and I'm cheating on Kendall and your just so innocent I can't hurt you Carlos." I said grabbing my clothes.

"No! It's my fault. I should of stopped and I'll take care of Kendall. He'll understand I haven't kissed a girl in... A while." Carlos said.

"Carlos I'll take care of it ok? But I have to go. I'll have Kendall bring your car over when I get back. Just please stay safe." I said going to the bathroom and quickly putting on my clothes from the other night. Then just leaving with no other word.

When I got back home Kendall was gone. I was relieved because I just needed some sleep. Carlos' car was also gone so I was guessing he was taking it back or going to look for me.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and plugged it in on the charger. When it came back on I almost fell. 30 missed calls 50 text messages. All from Kendall.

I quickly pressed the call back button and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Kendall! Oh my God I'm so sorry my phone was dead and I just got home." I said.

"What the hell! You had me worried out of my mind. Carlos wasn't answering his phone, Logan and James had no clue where you were. I cried hoping nothing happened to you." He said.

"I was at Carlos'. Kendall come home right now." I said.

"Just got back." He said hanging up.

I ran outside and jumped into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." I said through the tears that were flowing down both our faces.

"I was worried about you." He said bringing us both inside.

"Kendall I feel terrible." I said, feeling like a fight was coming on.

"You should! I couldn't sleep, eat, or think!" He said.

"Kendall that's not what I meant." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Carlos and I kissed." I cried into my legs.

"Carlos? Innocent Carlos?" He asked not yelling any of the words.

"I feel like the worst person in the world." I said getting up to lock myself in a random room.

"Hey, don't go. Carlos is going through a tough time I understand. I know you probably kissed him back but you mostly likely did that because you felt sorry for him." Kendall said hugging me tight.

"I was hoping that was the reason. But when Logan stopped by... He thought Carlos and I were cheating on you." I said disappointed.

"Maybe that's what it looked like. Logan's very sensitive right now." He said.

"I don't deserve you." I said.

"But I deserve you." He said.

"That doesn't make sense." I said.

"Life doesn't make sense." He said kissing me firmly on the lips.

"Kendall." I said after he kissed me a few more times.

"Yes?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I feel really disgusting. I need a shower." I said.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"Ok." I smiled softly.

He followed me into the bathroom and we took a long shower.

I felt so much more relaxed. I put on a t-shirt and some sweat pants. Kendall walked in the room and put on pretty much the same thing.

"It's only 2:00 what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Stay home and sleep." I said plopping down on the bed.

"How long did you and Carlos stay up?" He chuckled.

"Midnight maybe." I said rubbing my eyes.

"So your telling me, you live in California where there is everything and anything to do but you want to sleep!" He asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"Well... Me too." He said falling down next to me.

"The reason I didn't come back was because of what Carlos just went through." I said out of no where.

"What happened to Carlos?" He asked.

"Something with a girl and abusing and other things." I sighed feeling terrible for Carlos. "He thinks things will help with Sydney around. By the way where's Sissy?"

"Poor Carlos. Sissy's sleeping in the studio because she thought it was a nice place to sleep." He said.

"Kendall?" I asked turning to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you been thinking about kids yet?" I asked.

"You know it would be nice having a little me running around." He chuckled.

"I bet he'd be just like you when he grew up." I smiled.

"Why don't we wait." He said.

"How long?" I asked.

"Maybe 2 years at maximum. We are only 23 and 24." He said.

"Lilly and James are thinking about another little Diamond." I said.

"Actually I forgot to tell you, Lilly's pregnant." He said.

"She is! How long?" I asked.

"At least 4 months." He said.

"Well I haven't seen her in so long I bet she's growing a bump already." I smiled.

"You want that don't you?" He asked.

"After thinking I was pregnant and being so worried I feel like I'd be ready for that." I shrugged.

"I promise it'll happen. Just give me at least a year if not a little longer." He said.

"I can wait as long as you want me to. As long as I'm not 30 when you decide." I said.

"I'll be ready well before that." He said kissing my forehead.

"I hope so." I smiled and laid down and tried falling asleep with Kendall right by my side.


	65. Chapter 65: A Year Later

**Just A Kiss Chapter 65: A Year Later**

**Kendall's POV:**

A year went by so fast. I turned 25 a couple days ago and Taylor would turn 24 tomorrow. Lilly and James were a year older which I really didn't keep track. Caitlyn, there little girl was six and they had a beautiful baby boy named Liam who was now a year old.

Also Lilly and James moved into a new house. They needed more room for the kids and Lilly wanted at least one more kid. So they found a bigger house and they just knew it was the one. We all helped move them in too.

Big Time Rush went on what was thought to be our final tour but we decided the fans just needed one more tour. They were seriously the best fans in the world. We also released our third album and are almost done with our fourth.

Logan and Valyn are engaged and he's finally off of Taylor's back. They haven't really planned a date yet but they don't want anything really big. Maybe just a court wedding with the gang.

Carlos found a girl of his own also. Alicia was her name. It took him a while to let his guard down though. I still don't think he's fully comfortable with her yet. They've only been dating for a month.

Logan didn't win in court for custody of Logie but neither did Logie's real dad. Logan's cousins mom was the one who won custody and Logan couldn't be happier. He didn't think he was fully ready yet anyway. Logie coming to him was a surprise.

Carlos' dog Sydney had really grown big even though she was about a year and a half old. Sissy and Fox were still the same size but that's really how big they would get.

Taylor didn't really say anything about having kids because she knows that I want to wait. But I can tell she really wants a kid. I can't say I don't want one too but I just want to stay young as long as possible but I've never told her that.

Taylor came out with her first album. She sounded amazing and it went platinum. Pretty good for a first album. I was proud of her and she might even go on tour soon. That is if nothing else happens but her second album is doing great. This time I actually got to hear some songs.

"How do I look?" Taylor asked. We were having dinner with Lilly and James. Kind of a birthday celebration for both of us since our birthday's were so close together.

"Beautiful as always." I said kissing her cheek.

We were going to a nice restaurant and Taylor was wearing a cream white dress and I was going black tie. Which pretty much was a suit and a black tie.

"Ready?" She asked grabbing her phone.

"Yeah." I said taking her hand.

The drive was fast since we lived only about 10 minutes away.

When we arrived we had reservations under the Diamonds and they were already there.

Taylor smiled when she saw Lilly. She hadn't seen her in a while. She was always to busy with work and the kids and Taylor never gets to see her.

"Hey Lil." I said sitting down on the other side of the booth.

"Hi Kendall." She smiled.

We all talked a lot before dinner came which took quite a while from all the people being there on that exact night. Taylor had something in her eyes that I could tell was upsetting her but I didn't ask because I knew she'd probably keep it to herself anyway.

"So how are things going?" Lilly asked.

"Good." Was all Taylor responded.

"How are Caitlyn and Liam." Taylor asked with a little more interest but not much.

"There great. Liam has been really easy. But I kind of want another one." Lilly laughed.

"I can't wait till we have kids." Taylor said quietly.

"Why don't you get started?" Lilly asked.

"Kendall wants to wait at least a year." She said and I could feel her heart shatter. She really did want a little Knight running around and I felt terrible for not giving in yet.

I gave a glare to Lilly with a facial expression saying why would you ask her that?

"Lilly can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked before getting out of the booth.

She followed shortly after I asked.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Why'd you ask Taylor that? She's been sort of depressed lately and I think she really wants a kid." I sighed.

"Kendall I am so sorry. But don't you think your ready. Don't you want a little boy that'd be just like you?" She asked.

"Yes. I do. But I don't know how to be a parent! I never grew up with a dad." I said.

"You'll work it out Kendall. Do something special for Taylor to make her happy. She deserves it. Plus it's her birthday tomorrow. You can't be mean to the birthday girl." She winked.

"Your right. She does deserve it. Thanks Lilly." I said hugging her.

**Taylor's POV:**

"James?" I asked.

"Yeah Tay?" He asked back.

"Do you know why Kendall doesn't want kids yet?" I asked with a sigh.

"Actually I do." He said. "Kendall didn't grow up with a dad and so he is afraid to be a dad because he doesn't really no how and he never learned from his dad."

"He should know he'll be an amazing dad on his own." I said.

"Maybe it's also because he wants to stay young as long as he can and with a baby that just doesn't match." He suggested.

"Thanks James. That'll help." I softly smiled.

Kendall and Lilly came back to the table and we ate our dinner. I tried looking happy and acting happy and actually being happy but it wasn't working. I might have depression.

After dinner Lilly and James had to get home and let Logan and Val get some rest from watching Caitlyn and Liam.

The drive back home was silent and I had nothing to say but just sit there and act like I was fine. When in reality I was a mess.

Kendall stayed up with me till around midnight and cradled me in his arms. He was so nice to me even when I felt like he was the reason I was depressed but he really made it worth it.

"Happy birthday Darlin." He said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Kenny." I said starting to drift off.

"I promise tomorrow is going to be good enough to make you happy again." I heard him say but I couldn't respond because I was almost asleep.

The last thing I heard was Kendall starting to sing Cover Girl so softly to me. And then I was out.

The next morning I woke up with arms wrapped around me but they weren't Kendall's. I opened my eyes and saw Carlos.

"Hey beautiful." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"A little bit ago. The whole gang is here." He said.

"And nobody woke me?" I laughed.

"It is your birthday and we all wanted to be nice and let you sleep in." He said.

"Thanks Carlos but you could of woke me up." I said hugging him and going up to Kendall and I's room.

He was in there also.

"Where's everyone else? I only saw Carlos." I said.

"In the back yard. Beautiful day." He said.

"Your not out there." I said.

"I wanted to see you alone." He said.

"Ok." I said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Happy birthday." He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Thanks." I said.

"What should I wear?" I asked.

"Something sexy." He smirked.

"Shut up." I said hitting him playfully.

"How about this?" He said holding up a plaid shirt he got me which was just like the one he was wearing.

"Yeah. That's nice." I smiled.

He was also wearing jeans, white vans, and a gray beanie. So I copied his look.

"Your like a girl version of Kendall Knight." He smiled.

"I know." I smiled. Then I said something maybe I shouldn't have. "If we ever have a kid, and it's a boy, he'll look just like you. Probably copy your outfits."

"I'm sorry." He said giving me a hug.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Not letting us have a kid yet." He sighed.

"We have time." I said but you could hear the lie in my words.

"No we don't! Remember at the island when I said I wanted to be a kid as long as I could but that would change? That's going to happened if we have a kid. Responsibility. You don't know how much I want to make you happy." He said with a few tears dripping down his face.

"Let's go back to the island." I whispered. "Before anything else happens."

"Yeah. That'd be nice to get away again. I haven't had time off from the studio in a while and I think it's getting to my head." He said.

"Then it's official. We're going tomorrow." I said.

"Tomorrow? Already?" He asked.

"Kendall I really need to get out of this depression." I sighed.

"I know. But I love you, so we'll leave tomorrow and pack after everyone leaves tonight."

"Ok." I softly smiled.

We both walked down together and saw everyone laughing in the backyard and having a good time.

"You go out there Ken. I'll be out in a few minutes." I said.

"Ok." He said kissing my cheek.

I looked at how happy everyone looked together and felt sick. I wanted to be like them. Every single one of them were happy in their own ways. James and Lilly had a perfect family. Logan and Valyn were happily engaged. Carlos finally got a girlfriend.

Where was I in all this? Kendall seemed happier than I'd been in months. I turned around and went to the bathroom and locked myself in.

I started crying all the tears I'd kept in me. Which that was a lot of tears. It wasn't look before I heard banging on the door telling me to let them in. But I didn't I just let them keep banging.

They finally got the door open and Carlos came and sat next to me. Kendall looked down in sadness and walked away. He knew he was partly the cause of me crying.

They all left after they realized I needed some time alone with Kendall.

I went upstairs when Kendall was doing something in the kitchen and started packing. Maybe getting away was something I needed.

I heard a knock on the door and Kendall walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"All packed?" He asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"Good because I booked a plane for tonight." He said.

"Tonight!" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. If we want to catch it we better go now." He said.

"Don't you have to pack?" I asked.

"Already did this morning." He said. "I thought it might be a nice birthday present for you."

"Oh." I said.

"Come on. I promise you'll be happier there." He said.

"I trust you." I said taking his hand.

That's when I knew this flight was going to be a long one.


	66. Chapter 66: Vacation

**Just A Kiss Chapter 66: Vacation**

**Kendall's POV:**

The flight was long and Taylor was asleep the whole time. I really wanted her to relax because what I didn't tell her was that we would probably be here for a month. We also were bringing Sissy with us because we didn't want to take her to a kennel. I carried Taylor in the house because she was still sleeping when we got there but she woke up a few minutes later.

"When did we get here?" She asked.

"A few minutes ago." I smiled.

"Wow. I slept for a long time." She said.

"Here, it's midnight." I laughed.

"I'm not tired." She said.

"I know." I said. "In California it's still your birthday."

"Not for to much longer." She sighed.

"I promised you I'd make you happy and I still haven't." I said.

"Honestly Kendall I'm fine." She said.

"Your lying. I can tell." I sighed.

"I love this place. That makes me happy." She said.

"Doesn't count." I said.

"What does count then?" She asked frustrated.

"I don't know." I said.

"I'm going outside." She said.

"Wait." I said gripping her arm.

"Yes?" She asked.

I held her close and kissed her quickly. Then a few more times after that. Then I picked her up and we went into the bedroom we hadn't used in so long.

I kissed her some more and laid her on the bed. She gripped on to my neck and continued to kiss me back.

I didn't know what I was thinking when we started getting more intense. She seemed a little happier but not really.

She took my shirt off and shortly after I took her's off too. It was so dark and I couldn't see anything. Then I found her shorts and took those off and she took mine off and we were just wearing our underclothes.

I kissed her neck and she moaned in pleasure. When we both had all our clothes off I really didn't think about protection.

Taylor was shouting my name and I could feel her tears dripping. She gripped on to my back and her nails scratch my bare back. It really hurt but she was in way more pain. I quickly finished up and my forehead was full of sweat and my hair was sticking to it.

"Kendall?" She panted.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled back happy that her smile was genuine.

"Your hair is so cute." She giggled playing with my hair.

"Thank you." I said raising an eyebrow. "Your acting so different."

"I don't know why." She shrugged.

"Neither do I." I said.

"Maybe it's just where we are. It's so much nicer here." She said.

"Well I'm glad I made you happy, on your birthday of course." I smiled.

"Thanks. Do you hear that?" She asked.

There was a knock at the door. Then after that another knock. Then another.

"I'll go check to see what that is." She told me. "You should get some sleep."

"Ok." I said.

I tried closing my eyes but I wanted to know what was going on so I just waited for Taylor.

**Taylor's POV:**

I wrapped the bed she around me and went to go see what the knock was.

I went to the door and didn't see anyone out there do I opened it.

"Oh my God, Logan!" I said pulling the blanket closer to me feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I interrupt something?" He asked uncomfortably.

"No, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were all worried about you guys because you were gone and so this was the only place we thought you might be." He explained.

"You could of called!" I said.

"I was just making sure nothing happened to you." He sighed.

"Thanks Logan but I'm fine." I reassured him.

"I better leave and let you get back to whatever you were doing." He said.

"We weren't really doing anything now." I told him.

"I bet your trying to have a kid?" He asked.

"No! We were just doing stuff and Kendall... I think used protection." I said a little nervous.

"Relax, I'm sure he did." He said.

"Your right." I said breathing really hard.

"I better go. It was nice to talk to you." He said kissing my forehead and leaving.

"That was really weird." I thought.

I went back to the bedroom and Kendall was asleep. I grabbed some shorts and a tank top and took a long shower.

It was really dark out but I went outside anyway. It was a beautiful night and the water was just right when it touched my toes.

I was just sitting there wondering about a lot of things. Did Kendall use protect? What if he didn't? What if he forgot about even using it?

I doubt anything will happen. I mean I won't get pregnant. But if I do I don't know what will happen. Kendall will be fine I hope.

*A couple weeks later*

When I woke up I ran straight to the bathroom. I threw up for the first time since we were here about a year ago.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine. Probably just the flu." I told him.

"Ok." He sighed.

I'd been acting pretty strange the past few weeks. I ate food that I have always hated, I've been a little moody around Kendall, and today I just threw up.

I looked through my makeup bag for some pills to take when I remembered something.

"I'm 14 days late." I whispered.

All these things were leading up to what seemed like a pregnancy.

I packed a pregnancy test in my make up bag and I took it out and was going to use it when Kendall walked in and I threw it back in the bag.

"Hey, you've been acting really weird lately and if you have the flu I want you to get the right medicine so I booked you a doctors appointment." He said.

"Ok." I said so thankful he did that.

When he left I took the test. After the wait I was afraid to look.

Positive. That means I'm pregnant.

I had to go to the doctors now. I had to know if it was for real this time.

"Hey Kendall what time is that appointment?" I asked.

"You should leave now." He said.

"Thanks." I said changing my clothes quickly and telling Kendall I wanted to go alone.

After being at the doctors for about an hour they said I would have to wait a little bit so I was there for about 2 hours

"Mrs. Knight?" The doctor said walking into the room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Congratulations your pregnant!" He said.

"I-I am?" A smile was forming.

"Yes your about 4 weeks along." He said.

"Thank you." I said and left with such a good feeling but that faded as soon as I thought of Kendall.

What would he say?

When I got back Kendall wasn't around.

"Kendall?" I called.

No answer. I looked out the back window and smiled. Kendall was Playing with Sissy.

I walked out there and sat down next to him.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Good." I smiled.

"And?" He asked.

"I have some news. But I'm nervous of your reaction." I said biting my lip.

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine." He said.

"Kendall," I paused. "I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant!" He smiled excitedly. "I'm gunna be a dad?"

"Yes Kendall." I smiled at how good he was taking it.

"How long?" He asked.

"About a month." I said.

"Oh my gosh!" He said spinning me around.

"I'm glad your happy." I said kissing him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Honestly amazing." I said.

"We have to go home! We have to tell my mom!" He said excitedly.

"Today?" I asked.

"Yes today! There's no time to waste!" He said.

"Ok. Just slow down. I'm a month pregnant and I've gained a few pounds." I sighed. "That's going to be the worst part."

When we were all packed, **(well Kendall did all the packing)** we got a private jet back again.

Kendall called his mom and told her he had fantastic news when we got back. I laughed at how cute he was acting.

I put my hands on my stomach and smiled. In 8 months we'd have a little boy or girl.

I slept the rest of the flight and Kendall woke me up when we were back in L.A.

"Taylor can we go see my mom first?" He asked like a little kid.

"Sure Kenny. It'll be nice to see her." I said.

When we got home we left our bags unpacked in our room and let Sissy run free in the house while we went to the apartment that we haven't been to in so long.

When we got there Kendall was so happy to see his mom. Katie was also there but in her room playing video games with Johnny.

"How's Katie?" Kendall asked.

"Good. I trust that boy. He's a keeper. You want to know what they were doing earlier?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Cleaning. They were cleaning the apartment. I swear that boy is an angel." She smiled.

"I'm glad they're so good together." I said.

"So mom we have some news for you." Kendall said.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Taylor do you want to tell her?" Kendall asked.

"I'm pregnant." I smiled.

"Oh my goodness!" His mom said and hugged us both.

"Your the first one to know mama." Kendall smiled.

"I'm honored. Oh we should tell Katie!" She said. She yelled for Katie and her and Johnny came out talking about the video game they were playing.

"Yeah mom?" She asked.

"Your brother has some news." She said.

"What is it Kendall?" Katie asked.

"Well, I wanted you to know that your going to be an aunt." Kendall smiled.

"Taylor your pregnant!" She said excitedly.

I nodded my head and she gave me a hug.

"Congrats Taylor." Johnny said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Johnny." I smiled.

I started to get a little tired and Kendall said we should go home and let me get some rest.

When we got home I called my mom and dad and told them and told them to also tell my brother.

Kendall called Carlos and Logan and they were both very happy for us. I was going to tell Lilly personally because she's my best friend and I want to get to tell her in person.

It was going to be a hectic 8 months but I knew Kendall could handle it.


	67. Chapter 67: Craziness

**Just A Kiss Chapter 67: Craziness**

**Kendall's POV:**

It's now been 6 months since Taylor has been pregnant. When she told Lilly she said it went really well. She said they are also thinking about another baby.

Her music career is on hold so she can stay home and relax. She has a cute bump already. I do a lot of things that she tells me that she can do by herself.

She's also been tired a lot and she eats a lot more. Sometimes she can be a little moody but I can't say she doesn't have an excuse.

I had the week off today and so did the rest of the guys. Logan and Val planned a date next year in July and they were going to have a small family wedding which we were all invited to. Carlos and Alicia were getting closer and I could tell he was more comfortable.

Today Taylor and I were babysitting Liam and Caitlyn. She looked really stressed out.

"Kendall could you get me that spoon?" She asked, while watching the pot of macaroni and cheese.

"Can't you get it? You have two feet." I asked.

"Kendall please, my feet hurt." She wined.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

I was playing with Liam while Caitlyn was coloring in a book.

"I'll be back." Taylor said running to the bathroom.

"Caite can you watch your brother for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure Uncle Kendall." She smiled.

I got up and turned down the stove and went to the bathroom.

"You ok?" I asked Taylor.

"I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness." She sighed.

"Why don't you go take a nap? I can watch Liam and Caitlyn." I said helping her up.

"It's ok. I'm fine." She yawned.

"Please go get some rest." I said kissing her forehead.

"Okay." She sighed.

I went back into the kitchen and got the macaroni ready and put it in a bowl for Caitlyn. Liam could eat a little of it so a put some in a smaller cup for him.

"Caite, lunch is ready." I called.

"Yummy!" She shouted.

"Shhh! Caitlyn we have to be a little quieter Aunt Taylor is sleeping." I said.

"Ok Uncle Kendall." She said.

I got Liam and put him in a high chair and gave him some food.

The kids stayed over till 3:00 and Taylor still hadn't woken so I went to check on her.

She was just waking up.

"Oh Kendall! I am so sorry! Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.

"Don't sweat it. Those kids are so easy." I smiled.

"Kendall, is my appointment tomorrow?" He asked.

We were going to find out the gender of our baby.

"Yes sweetheart it is." I said kissing her cheek.

"I'm excited. I hope it's a boy." She said.

"If it's a girl we can always try again." I said.

"You want another one?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. I want at least 2 kids. But have the ages a little separated." I said.

"Let's get this one over with first." Taylor giggled.

"Have you seen Sissy?" I asked.

"Yeah. She just went downstairs." She said.

"Ok. She's a good dog." I said.

"Yeah." Taylor smiled playing with my hair.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Starving!" She said.

After we ate she was tired again so we went to bed around eight. Plus her appointment was early in the morning.

The next morning Taylor was awake before I was and was already ready to go.

It didn't take long for them to do the ultrasound. We found out Taylor was having a baby boy. Just like we wanted.

On our way back home Taylor had a smile on her face the whole time.

"Any names?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Care to share?" I asked.

"Keenan." She said still smiling.

"My dad's name?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Thank you Taylor." I said with a few tears slipping down my face.

"He's so proud of you Kenny. Maybe he's not here but I know he's looking out for you. He'll be happy to know we named our son after him." She said.

"I have a middle name." I said.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Christopher. Like your dad." I laughed.

"I like it. Keenan Christopher Knight." She said.

When we got back home Taylor was hungry like usual so she helped me make a special dinner.

Spaghetti and meatballs with wine in the backyard with a lot of candles and rose petals everywhere.

It was just something special that we hadn't done in a while. Plus we were having a boy so that was a little celebration.

After eating and talking and all that we took a walk by the beach which was right in our backyard.

"It's nice that our kids will be able to grow up by a beach. That'll keep them or just him, occupied." I said.

"After they grow up... I feel like going back to Kansas." She said looking down.

"Kansas? But it's so nice here!" I said.

"I know. I just miss home." She said. "Maybe we could just go there to visit for a while."

"Yeah. We'll see." I said.

"I can't wait to not be pregnant." She sighed. "Morning sickness and gaining weight is something I really don't want anymore."

"Three mor months. They'll be over before you know it." I said holding her hand.

"They better be. After Keenan I can wait a few more years for another one." She said.

"Me too." I chuckled.

"He's going to be just like you Kendall." She said.

"What about when he grows up? How do you know he won't be different?" I asked.

"Raise him right. He'll follow you." She said.

"I think I can learn most of the parenting stuff from you." I chuckled.

"You'll learn. Try to remember what your dad was like when you were a kid." She said.

I started thinking about my childhood but everything kept reminding me of Taylor because she was in most of my life.

Then I remembered the day I moved. Then something hit me.

"How long ago was our first kiss?" I asked.

"I don't know 7 years ago?" She guessed.

"No. Our first kiss was when you were 11 and I was 12!" I said which surprised her.

"No that's not possible. It was when we first started dating I swear!" She said.

"Think. It was the day I was moving." I said.

**FLASHBACK**

_Taylor and I were next door neighbors and I was sitting on my porch with my face in my hands._

_"Kendall!" An 11 year old Taylor called running over to me._

_"Hi." I said with a few tears streaming down my face._

_"Please tell me your not moving today." She said._

_"Yeah. Once we're packed we're leaving." I said which made her break down crying._

_"I don't want you to go! Your my best friend!" She said hugging me, not wanting to let go._

_"I love you." I whispered._

_She let go and looked into my eyes which were still full of tears._

_"You love me?" She asked._

_"Yes, I have ever since I met you." I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously._

_"I love you too." She said._

_"Really?" I asked with eyes full of hope._

_"Yeah." She laughed softly but still very sad._

_"Kendall we have to go!" My mom called._

_"Don't go." Taylor whispered hugging me again._

_"I have to. I promise I'll see you again." I said but wasn't ever too sure._

_My hands slid to her waist and she looked into my eyes._

_Our lips inched closer together and when they touched it felt perfect._

_Our first kiss didn't last forever but to us it felt like it did._

_"Kendall come on! Time to go." My dad called._

_"You have to go Kenny." She whispered._

_"I love you." I said quickly. "And I want you to have this."_

_I took out the bracelet I bought for her. It was a broken heart. When you put both halves together it was a full heart._

_She looked at it and more tears started pouring down her face._

_"I'll never forget you." She said hugging me one last time._

_"I hope you won't." I said._

_Then I slowly walked down the steps of my old house. I looked back and Taylor was sitting there still crying but trying to smile and be happy for me._

_I turned back around a didn't look back. All I had left of her was her sweet scent and the taste of her lips. Something I hoped I'd never forget. But I did._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You forgot." She said.

"I don't have to anymore." I said giving her a passionate kiss.

"I hated that day." She sighed. "After You left I got in trouble for not telling my dad where I went. When I told him I went to see you he was happy that you moved."

"That guys a... Jerk." Was all I could come up with.

"So do we count that as our first kiss?" She asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Yes. I think it should count. The second one was just as special though." She smiled.

"You know, it's really funny how well of a connection we've had. If we didn't know each other before I bet Logan could of won you over me." He said.

"I'm not a prize to be won." She said.

"That's how Logan would look at it." I shrugged.

"Maybe when we were younger but not now." She said.

"If anything were ever to happen to me... I would want Carlos to have you. No offense to Logan but, Carlos is special." I said.

"Don't say that, ok? Nothing will happen to you. And if something does, I'm nobody's. I'll be by myself then. It's hard to picture life without you." She said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She smiled.

As the days went by it was getting even closer to the ninth month of Taylor's pregnancy every day.

I was ready for whatever was going to come and for this I has to be ready at every turn. No matter what happens. Good or not so good.


	68. Chapter 68: Keenan Christopher Knight

**Just A Kiss Chapter 68: Keenan Christopher Knight**

**Taylor's POV:**

It was crazy how fast my pregnancy went by. It was already the ninth month and I was due any day now.

Kendall honestly tried to act calm but he was just getting worked up over everything. Whenever I'd feel a kick he'd start freaking out and I had to calm him down and it was not easy.

I'd gained quiet a bit of weight but since I was so skinny before it didn't look to abnormal like most pregnancies.

Lately I was really craving cheesecake. Like everyday. One day we didn't have it and Kendall again started freaking out and I just told him to go get some. He was really driving me mad.

Lilly was pregnant again. She's about a month along. So much for waiting a little while. I could see how happy she was when she was pregnant. Apparently James said she wants 4 or 5 kids!

It was about 3:00 in the morning and Kendall and I were laying down in bed when I felt a sharp pain and groaned loudly. My water broke.

"Did the baby kick again?" Kendall asked.

"No Kendall, it's time." I said and another sharp pain hit.

"Oh! Ok! Um don't panic everything's fine!" He said panicking.

"Kendall! Not helping!" I yelled through more pain.

He quickly got stuff ready and we headed out the door and to the hospital.

Kendall was really panicking and I could not tolerate it. When we arrived Kendall freaked out even more.

"I need help! My wife's in labor!" He shouted.

They put me in a wheelchair and rolled me to a room.

Kendall called everybody and I guess they were on there way.

"Your going to do great." Kendall said as calm as he could.

I took his hand and held it tightly.

Lilly and James got there first and I wasn't ready yet so we got to talk to them.

"Breath." One of the nurses said. "Your not quiet ready yet."

I held Kendall's hand even tighter. The pain was killing me. Squeezing Kendall's hand made it a little better for me but not for him.

"Ow, ow, ow! Taylor I'm loosing circulation." He said.

"Sorry." I puffed. I let go of it a little but not that much but he didn't say anything.

"She's ready!" One of the nurses called.

And thirty-nine minutes later Keenan Christopher Knight was born.

I smiled happily and started to cry at my little boy that I was holding in my arms.

Kendall was also crying. I think he wished that his dad could be there to see this.

"He's here Kendall. Don't forget that." I whispered to myself.

Kendall went over to the door and opened it. His mom was the closest to the door.

"Mom would you like to meet your grandson?" Kendall asked smiling.

"I would love to." She said walking into the room.

The rest of the gang walked in after her. My brother even made it.

"He looks so much like Kendall already." Colt said.

"I know." I smiled.

"What's his name?" Logan asked.

"Keenan." Kendall smiled.

"After your dad." His mom said.

"His middle name is Christopher." I said looking at my dad.

"After me?" He asked.

"Yes daddy. After you." I said.

"Keenan Christopher Knight. That's one special name." Carlos smiled.

"I know." Kendall smiled with tears dripping down his face.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked Kendall.

"I miss him, you know. It's hard not having him here to see this." He said.

"He's watching you Kendall. He loves you with all his heart." I said.

"I want to get a picture." Kendall's mom said.

The first picture was of Kennan, Kendall, and I. Then the next one was of the whole group. Then others were taken of different parts of our crazy family.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked. He had this glow to him, like nothing could knock him down. He was so happy.

"Would you like to hold your son?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled.

I gently placed him in Kendall's arms and he clinged right to him. Then Kendall sat down in the chair next to my hospital bed.

I asked his mom if I could see her camera. Then I took a picture of Kendall and Keenan.

After it started getting later everyone left because they were all so tired. It was about four in the morning.

Kendall fell asleep with Keenan in his arms and I grabbed my phone from the table and took a picture to upload to twitter.

I put as a caption: my two boys

A lot of people were retweeting it and asking me questions. Some of them didn't even know I was pregnant.

One of the comments asked what my boys name was so I took a picture of just Keenan and captioned: My baby Keenan Christopher Knight

I got a call from my grandma that lives in Kansas. My mom told her I had my baby today.

"So a little birdie told me that you have a new family member." She said.

"Yeah, Keenan. My little boy." I smiled.

"Well I better get to see him soon." She said.

"You will grandma. I'm sure he wants to see you." I said with a yawn.

"Oh darlin, I better let you get some sleep. Must of been a long night." She said before hanging up.

"It was. Bye." I said and hung up.

One of the nurses took Keenan for the night and I got some rest.

When I woke up Kendall was already awake and talking to someone but I couldn't tell who because it was on the phone.

"Don't tell me how to run my life!" Is what I heard.

I opened my eyes and sat up and looked at Kendall. He hadn't noticed I was awake. He was looking out the window and I couldn't see his face.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"Oh morning baby." He said turning around.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About six in the afternoon." He said checking his phone.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You were on the phone with someone. Who was it?" I asked again.

"You heard that?" He asked.

"Yes, who was it?" I asked again.

"My cousin on my dad's side. She's the stupidest girl ever! She thinks she can tell me how to run my life when I haven't seen her in years." He said.

"What did she say to you?" I asked.

"She told me I shouldn't have a baby and I shouldn't be married to you! Isn't that just crazy! I hate her with all my guts!" He said.

"You should invite her to come here." I said.

"What?" He asked like I was crazy.

"So she can see how happy you are. How happy we are together. Then maybe she'll stop bugging you." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Ok, just asking." He said.

After we discussed some more things they let me have Keenan again. Which got Kendall happy to see is boy.

"You know he really does look a lot like you." I smiled.

"I know. I hope he's going to be just like me growing up." He smiled.

"He might grow up like you. Maybe he'll make 3 best friends. Maybe one is Liam, the other might be if Logan has a son, and maybe if Carlos has a son someday." I said.

"A little age difference maybe." He shrugged.

"I can't wait to get home!" I sighed.

"One more day, you can take it." He said.

"I know, I just hate hospitals. There's some pretty bad memories here." I said.

"Like when I almost lost you." He sighed.

"Or when I almost lost you." I told him.

"That won't happen again. I won't let it." He said.

"You can never be too sure Kenny." I said.

"I am sure. I'm not letting anything happen to us especially now since we have a baby." He said.

The next day went by fast and then after that we got to take Keenan home.

He was so quiet. I loved it. Kendall and I had an extra bedroom in our house so we made that Keenan's room. His walls were painted light blue and we had crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair, and some toys for when he gets older. He actually had a pretty big room.

I went to take him and but him down for the day since he'd been squirming a lot.

I sat in the rocking chair we also put in there a rocked him to sleep. He was so easy and fell asleep after a few minutes. I put him in the crib and left the room quietly while turning on the baby monitor and taking the other one with me.

Kendall was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. He hated hospital food and was happy to get some real food.

"He's asleep." I smiled sitting on another chair in the kitchen.

"He seems so easy!" Kendall said.

"Right now. When you were young you were pretty crazy. Maybe he'll be just like you." I laughed softly.

"We'll see." He said.

"So I see your eating cereal. I was going to make pizza." I said smirking.

"What cereal?" He said putting the bowl behind his back.

"You can have some silly. You can eat whatever you want. You did have to eat that hospital food for 2 days." I laughed.

We decided on making home-made pizza. Which our version was very healthy. He helped me with all the ingredients and put them on the crust.

Then I heard a cry from the baby monitor.

"He's probably hungry. I'll get him." I said.

I went upstairs to his room and took him out of the crib.

He was hungry so I fed him quickly and brought him downstairs.

"I don't think he's going to go back to sleep at the moment." I told Kendall.

"That's fine. We can keep him down here with us." He said.

"He has your dimples." I smiled.

"He has your eyes." He said.

"He's going to have your nose, and probably chin." I laughed.

"Well he has your ears so far." He laughed.

"I hope he has your hair color." I said.

"Our hair colors are pretty much the same." He said.

"Yeah I guess. But I like your's more." I said.

Then the timer went off for the pizza.

I took a little piece because I wasn't that hungry anymore and didn't have to feed to people.

Kendall ate most of it and we put left overs in the fridge.

Then when we got a little tired we sat on the couch and watched television. Kendall was holding Keenan while I was trying to sleep.

Then the door bell rang and Kendall gave me Keenan so he could go see who it was.

I sat there waiting and he still hadn't come back yet so I went to the door to see who it was.

"Hey Kendall who-" then I paused to see some random girl that I didn't know.

"Taylor, this is my cousin Cassia. Cassia this is my wife Taylor." Kendall said irritated.

"Nice to meet you." Cassia said holding out a hand like she was the nicest person in the world.

"Nice to meet you too." I said a little awkwardly and shook her hand.

"So how's my little cousin?" She asked Kendall.

"Great until you got here." He muttered.

"What?" She asked not being able to here him.

"Great! I'm great!" He said annoyed.

"So this is your little boy?" She asked looking at Keenan in my arms.

"Yeah. This is Keenan." I said.

"Oh he's so adorable!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"How long are you staying?" Kendall asked.

"Oh not long. I got a hotel. I'm probably going to visit Aunt Emma." She said.

"Your gunna visit my mom?" He asked.

"Well yeah, she is my aunt." Cassia said.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Nevada. Vegas baby!" She smiled.

"That's nice." I lied. I really hated Los Vegas.

"Yeah, how many times ya been knocked up?" He asked a little angry.

"Kendall." I said smacking his ribs.

"Yeah Kendall. It hasn't been that many times." She said.

"I think you should leave. I don't want you around my son. You're a no good whore." Kendall said.

"Kendall." I said in shock.

"Fine I'll leave. Oh and Kendall, still have those friends from Minnesota?" She asked. "I got knocked up by one of them!"

Kendall was about to go do something when he just said something because I was holding him back.

"That wasn't his fault! You drugged him!" Kendall said with tears slipping down his face.

"Whatever!" She replied slamming her car door.

Keenan was asleep in my arms so I went upstairs and put him to bed again. This time I hoped he'd sleep longer.

I walked out of his room with the baby monitor again.

It was getting dark so it was probably around eight. I really didn't want to talk to Kendall. His cousin really did that to one of my brothers?

I sat down on our bed and thought for a minute. Which one of them did that happen to?

Kendall walked in with an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry about that." He said.

"Who did that happen to?" I asked with a few tears slipping down my face.

"Your going to hate it of I tell you." He said.

"Damn it Kendall! You kept it from me this long! I want to know!" I shouted.

"Carlos." He said and one tear dripped down his face.

"No, no, no! Please tell me that's not the girl who hurt him Kendall!" I cried.

He didn't say anything.

"I have to go talk to him. Watch Keenan please Kenny. I just need to do this." I said.

He didn't say anything but nodded.

I grabbed one of Kendall's hoodies and I had some sweat pants on .

I ran out the door and it was raining.

"Really!" I shouted.

I ran to my car and tried opening it. But it wouldn't budge.

"Shit." I muttered.

I went to the other side and climbed in through the passenger side.

I drove to Carlos' house and hoped that he was there alone.

One car was in his drive way and I ran to his door.

"Carlos! Let me in please! Carlos!" I yelled pounding on the door.

I ran to his back door. Some place he always keeps unlocked.

I slipped in and he was on the couch.

"Carlos." I started crying.

"Taylor? How did you get I'm here?" He asked.

"Back door." I said.

"Oh, right." He said.

"Carlos I am do sorry." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"What happened to you a little less than 2 years ago. At Logan'a party." I said.

"That..." He said looking to the ground.

"I want to talk to you." I said.

"There's a lot to talk about." He said.

"I have time." I shrugged.

"Well first come with me. We should put your clothes in the drier. I don't want you to get sick." He said.

I went to undress in the bathroom and remembered I didn't have any other clothes so I wrapped myself in one of Carlos' huge towels.

He apologized that he didn't have anything for me to wear because all of his stuff was in the laundry or drying.

"Do you want a blanket instead?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I was putting my hair up in a bun so it would stop dripping on my back.

"It's fine I'll just wash it after your done using it." He shrugged.

"Ok. Now tell me what happened, for real this time." I said.

"What really is there to tell? You know it was Kendall's cousin. You know I was drugged. You know everything." He sighed.

"But why you Carlos?" I asked.

"Because I'm the most innocent. That's why. And if I could ever see her again I'd be sure to sue her. But I don't know where she is." He said.

"She's at the apartment." I said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"You can sue her. She's going to be at the old apartment tomorrow." I said.

"How did you-"

"Know that? Simple. She visited Kendall and I earlier today and then told us she was going to visit Mama Knight." I said.

"Really!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah really." I said.

He gave me a huge hug and wouldn't let go. I knew he was happy and if he could get her in jail would make him even happier.

He looked at me with a genuine smile. I felt like something was going to happen, and it did.

Carlos kissed me again. Why? I have no clue. Maybe he felt like he could do anything right now.

I didn't kiss him back I just stayed frozen will he kissed me which was a stupid idea. I really didn't know what to do though. I couldn't crush his feelings.

I felt him push me back on the couch and he I clutched the blanket even closer to my chest.

"Just play along." He whispered in panic.

What did he mean? Was he in trouble for something. Or was he doing this because he had to for some bazaar reason.

I started kissing him back to be safe. I didn't want anything to happen. He kissed my neck and I faked a moan. What was he doing.

He stopped.

"Carlos what's going on?" I asked.

"I couldn't let anything happened to you. Cassia came over here and told me if I didn't do that she'd kill me." Je whispered.

"What!" I said.

"Please don't be mad." He said.

"I can't be mad Carlos. I don't want you dead. But now you can sue her right?" I asked.

"Maybe. I'll be back." He said running to his laundry room.

"Here's your clothes nice and dry." He said handing me everything.

I want to the bathroom and slipped everything on.

"I'll see you soon." I said kissing his forehead and going to my car.

I started crying. I hated what was happening to Carlos. I turned on the radio and a song came on that I loved so I started singing to it.

**So many things To do and say But I can't seem To find my way But I wanna know how I know I'm meant For something else But first I gotta find myself But I don't know how**

**Oh, why do I reach for the stars When I don't have wings To carry me that far?**

**I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know Who I wanna be And faith To take chances To live like I see A place in this world For me**

**Sometimes I don't wanna feel And forget the pain Is real Put my head In the clouds Oh, start to run And then I fall Seein' I can't get it all Without my feet On the ground**

**There's always a seed Before there's a rose The more that it rains The more I will grow**

**I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know Who I wanna be And faith To take chances To live like I see A place in this world For me**

**Whatever comes I know how to take it Learn to be strong I won't have to fake it Oh, you're understandin'**  
><strong>Oh, but when you come And do it best There ain't nothin' To stoppin' east to west (I'm not sure if this is right)<strong>  
><strong>But I'll still Be standing I'll be standing<strong>

**I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know Who I wanna be And faith To take chances To live like I see A place in this world**

**I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know Who I wanna be And faith To take chances To live like I see A place in this world For me**

**I gotta have Roots before branches**

I loved how those lyrics matched my feelings. They were beautiful.

When I got home Kendall was laying on the couch sitting there still silent.

"How's Keenan?" I asked.

"Good." He said. "Like an angel."

"Great." I said sitting next to him.

"That, he got from you." He smiled.

"Your cousin's a mess." I said out of the blue.

"I don't want her to be called my cousin. Never had, never will." He said.

"Carlos is trying to sue her." I said.

"Good. She should be in jail for what she did to him." He said.

"I'm kind of surprised that someone would do that especially from your family." I shrugged.

"Most of that side of my family is crazy. Some more than others as you just saw." He sighed.

"It's really late and Keenan is probably going to wake up in the middle of the night, so I'm going to bed." I said exhausted.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to too" He said following me upstairs and put his hand in mine.

I changed into a t-shirt and kept my sweat pants on and Kendall took his shirt off and put on some shorts.

I came out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and Kendall came out later. He came over and gave me a kiss.

He pushed me on the bed and started kissing my neck.

"Kendall, stop." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Not yet. Let's wait a year or two." I said.

"Fine." He pouted.

"Goodnight." I smiled.

"Goodnight." He said kissing my cheek.


	69. Chapter 69: 4 Months

**Just A Kiss Chapter 69: 4 Months**

**Kendall's POV:**

Keenan was now already 4 months old and a little more trouble. He's a fast learner at things and likes to be tested.

He is learning to crawl but usually drags himself around. He laughs a lot and trys to say things but it's more of a jumble of words. He also likes rolling around, and lays on his back a lot.

He's eating baby food a little bit but not much. He's also in the progress of sitting by himself or he'll just attempt and fail. Also he likes to be challenged on trying to stand up and walk. Taylor or I will hold on to his little hand and help him try. If he does it on his own he falls.

Lilly had exciting news that she was pregnant with twins. So that adds more to her family. She's due in about 4 months from now. By that time Keenan will almost be one.

It was really a surprise when Carlos and Alicia announced their engagement. They hadn't even been dating that long, but she was a sweet girl that everyone liked. Also Valyn and Logan agreed to have a double wedding with Carlos and Alicia. Soon enough the whole gang would be married.

Big Time Rush was going on tour next year and our fourth album was out on iTunes for pre-order so it was actually already done. We agreed that we were going to do a goodbye song just for the fans though. So that meant we have less than a year to make a song together and four separately so pretty much an EP.

At the moment Taylor was feeding Keenan in his high chair. I was making whatever I could find in the fridge.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Taylor.

"I don't care. I'm going to put Keenan down for a nap and I'll be back." She said taking him out of the high chair.

I found some corn dogs in the freezer and in honor of Carlos made some corn dogs. When Taylor came back she couldn't be happier. Corn dogs were one of her favorite foods too.

"You know what I haven't watched in a while?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"SpongeBob." I said.

"They still make new episodes?" She asked.

"SpongeBob will never die." I said in victory.

"Guess not." She laughed.

I ran to the couch and turned on the television and of course, SpongeBob was on.

Taylor watched the corn dogs and brought one out to me when they were ready with ketchup of course.

After finishing my corn dog. Sissy came over and I set her on my lap.

"You know what kind of animal I want?" I asked.

"Um... A cat?" She asked.

"A pig!" I said.

"A pig? Really Kendall?" She asked.

"Like a tea cup one." I said.

"I don't know about that Ken." She said.

"Ok, fine. Maybe we can't get a pig." I sighed.

"You are one crazy boy Kendall." She laughed.

"I know, but you love me." I grinned.

"That I do." She said.

"You know what! I forgot that Lilly and James are coming over for dinner with Caitlyn and Liam to see Keenan." I said.

"Well mister, I didn't so don't worry." She said kissing my cheek.

We both got ready a few hours later. I put on a t-shirt, gray cardigan, and some jeans. Taylor put on a simple light green sundress.

The Diamonds arrived around four. Caite had a cute little pink dress on and Liam was just in a t-shirt and jeans. Lilly looked beautiful as always. She was my cousin after all.

"So how's it going with the two kids and being pregnant with two more kids?" Taylor asked.

"Hard work. These kids are good but running around after them isn't that easy." Lilly said.

"I think Kendall and I can wait for another baby if we do decide to have another one that is." Taylor said.

"How's work been Taylor?" James asked.

"Good. I just got back to it a few weeks ago." She said.

"Katie come over to babysit a lot?" Lilly asked.

"Johnny comes with her too. Keenan's not to much of a hassle." I said looking at my son.

"Just wait till he's two. He'll start walking, talking, and being interested in a lot of things." Lilly said.

"He's a little adventurer. He likes a challenge." I said.

"Just like you were Kendall!" James laughed.

"I was like that wasn't I, Taylor?" I asked because she'd known me since pre-school.

"Yup. Even if you were four years old. He got in trouble a lot." She smiled.

"But you did too." I said.

"To shay." She said.

"How's Fox?" I asked.

"Amazing. Especially with Caitlyn." James said.

"I'm glad James found us a quiet dog." Lilly said.

"Bet it was a surprise when he came home with him." I said.

"He would of gotten in trouble for not asking me first but he's just too cute." Lilly said.

"He's one special dog." Taylor said.

"Well, it's getting pretty late and Caitie here has school tomorrow." James said.

"But dad! I want to play with Keenan!" Caitlyn whined.

"You can play with Keenan another time. Maybe on a weekend when you can stay up a little longer." Lilly said.

"Have a safe drive back." Taylor said.

"Thanks. We'll see you guys soon." They said before leaving.

"So, it's about time to put Keenan down." I said.

"Do you want to come with me?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." I said and followed her to his room.

He is really easy to put to sleep. You just need to rock him and he'll fall asleep quicker than you can imagine.

After we got him put to bed I helped Taylor clean up the kitchen, the table, and do the dishes. Which was pretty easy because she's pretty easy to work with.

After we finished it was around midnight so we went up stairs and changed into some comfortable close and just laid on the bed not really getting in the covers or anything.

We were talking about the past since it was kind of brought up at dinner and we wanted to remember some things.

"Remember that one time in fourth grade when we got in trouble for wrestling each other?" I asked.

"No, please refresh my memory." She giggled.

**MY FLASHBACK**

**Taylor and I were about 10 and I think I was 11. We were on the playground really bored.**

**"You know what's really funny?" I asked her.**

**"What?" She asked in her voice that sounded so sweet.**

**"Everyone thinks your the prettiest girl and always ask me how I can be friends with you and in reality your just like me." I said.**

**"Really? They think I'm the prettiest girl?" She asked.**

**"Well I'm not saying I don't think your pretty, but they go way overboard." I shrugged.**

**"I bet they don't think I could wrestle you." She said.**

**"Bring it on." I said.**

**She tackled me to the ground and was on top of me at first but then I got on top of her. This kept going on and on until we got in trouble for wrestling.**

**The rest of the kids watching us were chanting, "Kendall and Taylor sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." And so on.**

**I looked at Taylor and she was blushing while I was standing there smiling at her.**

**I remember later that day we got sent to the principals office.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Now that I look back at it, I don't know why I didn't realize you had a crush on me." I smirked.

"Don't cut yourself short. You had a crush on me too. Sometimes I think an even bigger one." She said.

"Oh really name one time." I said.

"You were 16 I was 15. Kevin and I just broke up. You tried kissing me. Ring a bell?" She asked.

"No but go on." I said.

"Ok." She said.

**_Flashback_**

_"Wait, wait, wait! Are we really doing another flashback?" I asked._

_"Shut up and just try to imagine it." Taylor said rolling her eyes._

**TAYLOR'S POV FLASHBACK**

Kendall was around the age of 16 and I was 15. We were at the dock where we were always at. I broke up with Kevin a few weeks back and I was starting to get closer to Kendall.

"So how's tour been?" I asked him.

"Sucky. I like seeing your beautiful face everyday." He said.

"You sound like such a player, and that's not the Kendall Knight I know." I said.

"Hey, James is the player. You have to admit." He said.

"I bet that will change someday and he'll having an amazing wife and amazing children." I said.

"You can never be too sure." He shrugged.

"I bet you 20 bucks that, it'll happen." I smiled evilly.

"I bet you a kiss that it won't happen." He smirked. "Meaning right now. If it does happen you can have your 20 bucks."

He slid closer to me and pinned me to the ground. His lips inched closer to mine. We weren't even dating and he was trying to kiss me. So I had to make up a plan to get him off of me, even if I did like him.

I faked a sneeze and he backed away immediately.

"Gross!" He said.

"No, here's the deal, you can kiss me if I loose the bet." I said.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Who knows, maybe that kiss will happen some day." I said.

"I hope it does." He muttered.

"I know you do." I smiled to myself.

**END OF FLASHBACK AND POV**

"So there is your one time." she said.

"Congratulations, you won the bet." I said.

"I don't want that 20 dollars, I want that kiss." She smiled.

"Whatever you wish." I said kissing her lips passionately.

We had a make out session that lasted a little while but then we were too tired to do anything so we finally just went to sleep.

I had a terrible dream that night.

**Dream**

Taylor and I were about 14 and 15 and I never moved. But after I was suppose to move we started dating when I found out we didn't have to move.

Taylor and I were at my house and she changed her look. She wasn't that cute little 11 year old I remembered she was more edgy.

She wore short inappropriate jean shorts, a tight black t-shirt, converse, and started wearing make up.

My mom let us go up to my room and when we got in there we started kissing. I pushed her up against the wall and wrapped one of her smooth legs around my waist.

Then we moved on to my bed and she was underneath me. I didn't think we would ever act like that but the dream felt so real.

We were getting more intense and everything was happening so fast. We were doing stuff we shouldn't of been doing. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Kendall are you in there?" She asked.

Yeah just a second mom!" I yelled back.

" Shit." I muttered to myself.

I opened my door and tripped.

"Hi mom." I said getting up from the floor.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing just studying for a huge test on Friday." I said.

"Ok. You kids work hard." She said. "I trust that I won't have to check up on you too."

"Don't sweat it." I said.

After we were alone I thought of how close of a call that was. Our parents apparently didn't know that their two 14 and 15 year olds were making out. I don't even think they knew we were dating.

This would be a very confusing dream to wake up from.


	70. Chapter 70: Keenan's First Birthday

**Just A Kiss Chapter 70: Keenan's First Birthday**

**Taylor's POV:**

So six months had past and so much was happening. Lilly had her twins. But she had them a month early so they had to be put into NCIU. Her baby girl had to stay in longer than her boy.

She named them Nicholas James Diamond and Ella Nicole Diamond. They were so adorable. Lilly said there are complications to having four kids though. The fact you have to chase after four instead of one or two and money complications.

James had been in a car accident a month after that. Kendall was scared out of his mind. It was hard for him to watch his best friend almost dying. I knew how hard it was for Lilly too. I'd been in a situation like this with Kendall. She learned to be thankful for everything she has. That made me think a lot lately.

Keenan started walking and he learned pretty quick. Kendall was so cute with him. I knew from just him being this young he would be just like Kendall.

He liked to adventure. He needed to know what everything around him was. He's still very much like that.

Right now we learned his favorite food is strawberries. He won't stop eating them. So we've recently been stocking up with them. Just in case we may run out.

You could already tell he had Kendall's hair color coming in and his nose was starting to get that Kendall shape. But he had my piercing green eyes and my ears which were just so adorable. But he also had Kendall's dimples which was about the cutest thing ever.

Carlos, Logan, Valyn, and Alicia are getting married very soon and I can't believe how quick time is flying by for them. But I'm just so happy they both found happiness.

My grandma came to visit a few months back and she just adores Keenan. She doesn't visit often but we update her a lot.

Keenan's first words were ma and da. Kendall and I don't really count which he said first just to make each other happy. He doesn't speak to well but he mumbles and you can hear him at times.

Today would be Keenan's first birthday. He was growing up so fast. I loved how he was my little version of Kendall. He was forever mine just like Kendall.

"Hi babe." Kendall said walking into the kitchen and kissing my cheek gently.

I was finishing up on getting things ready for Keenan's party. Kendall was still in sweats and had no shirt on. That was only because I let him sleep in because he had a long day at Roque Records yesterday.

"Go get ready. Everyone will be here around one." I said softly.

"Ok." He smiled and left.

I was was ready. I had on some skinny jeans, a creamy tank top, and a blue plaid shirt over top with the high top converse that were so memorable to me.

When Kendall came back he had on some jeans, a blue t-shirt to match mine, and some vans like usual.

"Converse." He smiled picking up Keenan from the floor.

"THE converse." I corrected.

"I love that day so much." Kendall said.

"One day, I want to be able to tell my kids when they're older how you asked me to be your girlfriend." I smiled and kissed Kendall gently on the lips.

"Kids? So you do want more." He smirked. Kissing me with a little more passion.

"Not now Kendall." I sighed.

"I can wait." He assured me.

"You won't be able to wait forever though." I said.

"Yes I could. Even if I'm 35 I would wait." He said.

"I love you Kendall." I said hugging him so tightly.

"I'll love you forever Taylor." He said hugging me back with a tighter grip.

"I love you too KC." I cooed to Keenan and used the nickname I loved to call him by.

Soon the family started coming. We were just having a small party with all our family in LA.

Kendall's mom was the first to come. Katie came with Johnny who were the second people to come because they followed mama Knight. Carlos and Alicia were next to come, soon after Logan and Valyn. It took a bit of time for James, Lilly, and the kids to come but we couldn't blame them.

The kids were all running around playing by the water and the adults were all in a big group discussing new things that were going on.

Lilly had Ella in her lap and Nick was with James. They were just one big happy family and I could see it. I looked at Kendall and saw how happy he was when he looked at those kids playing. I knew he wanted another baby. I just couldn't do it yet.

It was only a year ago that I was pregnant. I really don't want to go through that again quiet yet. I lost all the pounds I'd gained in a quick amount of time, I didn't want to gain it all right back.

"So, are you guys thinking about any more kids yet?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah... Just not yet." Kendall said.

"He knows I want to wait just a little longer. Keenan is only one and I don't want to rush things." I said softly.

"How's the wedding planning going along?" Kendall asked.

"Good. We want a small one though." Val said.

"Well it is two weddings together, that would be a lot of family and friends if you had everyone come." James said.

"How are the kids?" Logan asked Lilly and James.

"Good. It's a little more work but we get through it. Me especially with the help of James." Lilly smiled pecking James on the cheek.

For some reason I had this horrible feeling in my stomach and felt like I could throw up any second.

"I'll be back." I whispered to Kendall.

He had a worried look on his face and I nodded to let him no I'd be fine but I honestly didn't know if I would be.

I walked into the house a bit dizzy but I got myself to the bathroom. I threw up shortly after and felt horrible. I sat down against the wall and drooped my eyes down. I felt so sick and couldn't pick out a reason.

I wasn't pregnant, that was for sure. Kendall and I hadn't done anything for a while and any time we did he would use protection. So I guess I just might of had the flu.

My eyes started drooping even more and I was going to fall asleep but I could hear Kendall's sweet innocent voice calling my name. I didn't have the voice to speak but eventually he found me.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked placing me in his lap.

"Yeah." I lied. "Just a little tired."

"I can tell when your lying. There's something wrong. Are you feeling ok." He asked putting his hand to my head. "Taylor! Your burning up."

"Well I did throw up." I sighed leaning my head into the crook of Kendall's neck.

"Go lay down. You need some rest." He whispered. His words muffled by my hair.

"Kenny, I don't want to ruin KC's birthday." I frowned.

"I don't want you sicker than you already are." He said picking me up and carrying me to our room. "You get some sleep. I promise I'll be back soon."

Before I knew it I was asleep and a restless one at that.

**Kendall's POV:**

I came back outside and sat down in the same seat I had been sitting in.

"Kendall, where's Taylor?" Valyn asked.

"She's not feeling well. She's sleeping right now." I sighed.

"Aw, I hope she feels better." Lilly said.

"Me too." I said.

I went to go sit down by the water and watch the kids play. Everyone else was talking to there partner and I just couldn't stand all the flirting and stuff. Especially with Carlos.

I sat down and Caitlyn cams over and sat next to me. She was one cute kid.

"What's wrong Uncle Kendall?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing Caitie-bug. I'm just a bit tired is all." I smiled.

"You look sad." She said.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"Uncle Kendall, you can tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone I pinky promise." She held out her pinky in the cutest way.

"Ok. I'll tell you but you can't let anyone else know. Are we clear?" I asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Today's my daddy's birthday too." I whispered into her ear.

"Where is your daddy Uncle Kendall?" She asked innocently.

"My daddy passed away along time ago. I was a bit older than you." I sighed.

"But now you have Keenan!" She said hugging me.

"I know. But it makes me sad sometimes. You'll understand better when you're older." I said kissing the top of her head.

"I'll alway be here." She said quietly.

"That's why your my little bug, Caitie." I smiled.

I had to admit that I wanted another baby. A baby girl like Caitlyn. She's so cute that it makes me want a girl just like her. Keenan's my little guy but it'd be nice to have another one. Taylor does want another one just not yet. Maybe in a year or so she'll be ready. If we wait another year the kids will be about 3 years apart, so I guess it works.

Everyone left after a few more hours and Keenan was getting pretty sleepy. So I put him down for the night and went to go check on Taylor.

She was curled up in a little ball reading something on her iPhone. She looked so adorable but she looked exhausted.

"How ya feeling?" I asked softly.

"Better. I couldn't sleep, I hope your not mad." She said shyly.

"Why would I be mad sweetie?" I asked.

"You told me to sleep..." She shrugged.

"You're so cute." I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Is Keenan sleeping?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. He was really easy to put down. The kids tired him out." I laughed kissing her lips this time.

"Don't Kendall, you're going to get sick." She said giving some distance between us.

"I really don't care." I said kissing her with more passion than the first time.

I really didn't care if I got sick. I loved Taylor and would do anything for her. She was and always would be the love of my life.

We started to get into a heated make out session and my mind was racing and my heart was beating. I started lifting up her shirt but she stopped me.

"No Kendall, not yet." She whispered.

"Sorry." I sighed.

"It's fine." She said. "Kendall?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you. So much." She said and kissed my cheek softly.

"I love you, and always will." I smiled. "You're my forever and always."

"And you're mine." She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and she fell asleep like I hoped she would.

**I'm sorry that this is like a really short chapter. I wrote chapter 69 and waited a bit to post it because I couldn't come up with anything for this chapter. I had a bit of writers block too so I hope you like it even if it is short. Much love and keep reviewing! Peace, love, spiderman in vans**


	71. Chapter 71: A Big Day

**Just A Kiss Chapter 71: A Big Day**

**Kendall's POV:**

A few months had passed. Not much had changed which was a pretty good thing. I was in the progress of writing some songs. Nothing that sounded good enough to be my last song for Big Time Rush.

It'd been about 4 months since Keenan's first birthday and he was already starting to look a little different. Developing my genes more each day. He was like a mini me but had my father in him as well.

Today was a big day for our group because the other half of us were getting married. Carlos and Alicia and Logan and Valyn.

I fixed my tie and looked at my beautiful wife fixing my sons tie. Never in my life would I of thought I would be living this amazing life.

"You look beautiful." I whispered into her ear and watched her face turn a light pink.

"Thank you." She said picking Keenan up and placing him against her hip.

"We better get going. I need to give Carlos a huge pep talk or there is no way he's going through with this." I chuckled.

"You better make sure he wants to. He doesn't have to remember that." She said serious and then smiled.

"He wants to... He just needs a boost. I hope that's what Logan's helping him with right now." I shrugged.

"You're Carlos' best man, Kendall. If Logan hasn't done anything yet, you will." She said.

We got Keenan in his car seat and started driving to the beach. They were having a small wedding with a just us. Well James, Lilly, and the kids, Taylor, Kennan, and I, and my mom, Katie, and Johnny.

They didn't want anyone else there. It was strange that they didn't want there parents there. Although Carlos' dad was on an assignment and Logan hadn't talked to his mom in a while. They got in a fight about his father and so he hasn't talked to her since.

I rushed into the tent that was set up for Carlos and Logan. Carlos was spazzing out on why they wouldn't let him wear his helmet and Logan was trying to balance Carlos out, while James was anywhere but here.

"Carlos!" I said stopping him to face me. "Chill."

"But Kendall they won't let me wear my helmet." Carlos pouted.

"You can wear your helmet as long as you stop stressing Logan out." I said seriously.

"Thanks Kendall." Logan sighed.

"Now where's James?" I asked.

"He should be here. He was dealing with Nick and Ella after he got here." Carlos shrugged messing with his tie.

"He better get his butt here so we can get on with this." Logan said.

Then James made his entrance with his weird face thing. It felt like old times.

We were all chilling on the couch and laughing. Carlos even found a bag of marshmallows and we just sat there eating them.

"I miss this guys." I said smiling at my three best friends.

"Guys, I think the weddings starting soon." James chuckled.

"Before anything happens... I want to do this again. Without the kids around without a time limit. Maybe after everything goes back to normal and Keenan is a little older. I just really want all of us to do this again. It's different because we're adults and we have responsibilities but don't any of you ever just want to go out, stay up all night, and get drunk?" I said.

"Dude," Carlos paused. "I've missed your speeches so much!"

"What do you guys say?" I chuckled.

"I think that's exactly what we need. In a few months and we'll be good." Logan said.

"So bros, it's time to tie the knot." I said putting my hands on Logan and Carlos' shoulders.

"I never thought I'd be so nervous in my life." Logan muttered.

"Trust me. When you have kids, it's worse." I said serious.

"I'll take your word for that." Carlos said nervously.

"Chill guys. There's two of you up there and we'll be there watching. Don't get worked up just because your family is watching you." I said patting Carlos' back.

"Thanks. Hands in." He said sticking a hinted in the middle of our circle.

"For one last time until we're all married." Logan added.

"ready? 1, 2, 3, Hockey Heads!" We all shouted.

Carlos and Logan already were up at the small gazebo that was just right for this really small wedding.

I was suppose to walk Alicia down the isle since her parents weren't here. James would be walking Vayln down since he was Logan's best man.

I stepped out of the tent and saw Taylor looking beautiful as ever. I looked into her beautiful eyes and every time I do I have to smile.

Then lyrics popped into my head, "Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes"

Those lyrics would finish my song! Thank God I had Taylor. She helped me even in my hardest times.

I walked Alicia up next to Carlos and sat next to my mom, Taylor, Keenan, and Katie. My wonderful family. If only my dad were here.

I looked down a fiddled with my hands trying to get my mind off of him. To make me focus on my two best friends. But I just couldn't. I felt the silent tears drop to my folded hands.

I could see Taylor starring at me through my peripheral vision. She leaned her had against my shoulder.

Keenan was sitting in Katie's lap. She just adored him. I was glad because she'd be seeing a lot more of him.

After the service was over since it was just us, we were all going separate ways to have our own reception. Carlos was taking Alicia to his favorite corn dog cart, Logan was taking Valyn to a museum which she seemed excited about, James and Lilly were taking the kids to a different part of the beach, Katie and Johnny were going out to dinner, and my mom was going to watch Keenan for us. I still didn't really have a plan for what to do with Taylor but then I sort of thought of something.

"So do you know where we're going?" Taylor asked connecting my hand with hers.

"Sort of." I said squinting my eyes.

"Kendall are you wearing your contacts?" Taylor asked.

I'd recently been told that I needed glasses or contacts so I chose contacts but I got to pick out some glasses just in case.

"No, I couldn't find my glasses either." I said.

"Kendall, I carry your glasses around remember?" She said handing me my dorky but cool glasses.

"Oh yeah." I said.

We went home to change real quick. I got on some skinny jeans, a dark blue graphic t-shirt, a grey beanie, and some white vans.

Taylor was wearing some black skinny jeans, a blue plaid shirt, a black beanie, and converse.

I still had my glasses on because I felt like the contacts would burn my eyes and I had no clue why I had that thought. I flattened my hair down because at the wedding I spiked it up.

"You look like the kid that I met years ago." Taylor said kissing my cheek.

"I was sixteen back then." I said.

"I was fifteen." She whispered.

"Do you realize that I'll be 26 in a year?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I know you don't want to wait but... Can we at least wait till Keenan's two?" She asked.

"I told you I could wait-" I said.

"Don't lie Kendall! I can see the look in your eyes. The way your eyes light up when you see all Lilly's kids. I'm just really sorry Ken." She said looking down at her feet.

I lifted up her chin with my index finger. "Don't say that. Don't be sorry. I said I can Wait, and I will."

I tried kissing her but my glasses hit her nose and she chuckled.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"I love your glasses." She said kissing me and missing my glasses this time.

"They seem to get in the way though. Maybe I should just stick to-" She cut me off.

"Keep the glasses. I like them. They make me remember that boy I missed for so long." She smiled.

"Ok." I said. "Now let's go, I have something to show you."

I drove to the place when I knew she was the one. That day when I sent her on a scavenger hunt like thing. I took her hand and lead her across that bridge with my guitar in my other hand.

I started strumming the sweet soft tune that took me months to come up with and began my song.

**Take me where I've never been Help me on my feet again Show me that good things come To those who wait**

**Tell me I'm not on my own Tell me I won't be alone Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake 'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can**

**Save me from myself, you can And it's you and no one else If I could wish upon tomorrow Tonight would never end**

**If you asked me, I would follow But for now I'll just pretend 'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can**

**Baby, when you look at me Tell me what do you see?**  
><strong>Are these the eyes of someone You could love?<strong>

**'Cause everything that brought me here Well, now it all seems so clear Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of If anyone can make me fall in love, you can**

**Save me from myself, you can And it's you and no one else If I could wish upon tomorrow Tonight would never end**

**If you asked me I would follow But for now I'll just pretend 'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love**

**Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes Bring me to my knees and make me cry And no one's ever done this Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know**

**This is where it all begins So tell me it will never end I can't fool myself It's you and no one else**

**If I could wish upon tomorrow Tonight would never end If you asked me I would follow But for now I'll just pretend If anyone can make me fall in love, you can**

**Show me that good things come To those who wait**

When I was on my last note she kissed me right on my lips.

"That was..." She paused to wipe some tears from her eyes. "Beautiful Kendall. I loved it."

"I hoped you'd like it." I said kissing her forehead.

"I remember this place like it was yesterday." She said touching the wood of the gazebo.

"It was a great day." I said. "Do you want to go out to dinner now?"

"I'd love too." She said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

Us looking not so fancy went to McDonalds. It felt like when we were younger. We were acting like we were seventeen again and I really loved the feeling.

"How long has it been since you've just sat down in the place and eaten something this unhealthy?" She asked.

I was a health freak and I didn't like a lot of unhealthy food so we didn't have anything you could really gain weight on. Except pizza was an exception.

"I... Don't know actually. I guess not in a while." I shrugged.

"It's kind of crazy how no one is coming up to you and wanting to take a picture or get an autograph. I guess they don't recognize you with those glasses, which I am happy for." She smiled.

**Taylor's POV:**

I was sitting across from Kendall on the other side of the booth and that's when we were interrupted.

"Taylor!" A peppy voice said that I will never forget.

Kameron, my little cousin. And Darton, probably was dragged into whatever's going to happen.

"Kam." I faked a smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you." Dart said rolling his eyes.

"I think Kam came to visit, you were just dragged along." I whispered to him.

"That would be correct. Mom wouldn't let her go alone so I had to come." He said smacking his head on the table.

"Who's this?" Kam said pointing at Kendall.

"A friend." Kendall said before I could answer.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"If you will excuse me, I'll be back." Kendall said getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Kendall." I muttered under my breath.

"What's his problem?" Kam asked.

"Nothing, he just- you know what, I'll be right back I'm going to make sure he's ok." I said harshly.

I walked towards the bathrooms and Kendall just came out with tears staining his eyes.

I looked at him sympathetically, than I kissed his lips softly and we walked back to the table and I made sure he had no tears on his face.

We sat back down and I sat next to Kendall this time while Dart and Kam sat next to each other.

"Everything ok?" Kam asked. Darton hadn't said a word since we'd been here.

"He's fine. He's just a little upset that you guys don't remember him." I said.

"I know who he is. I don't know why Kammy's pulling this because it's not hard to forget a person's face that you practically wanted to punch." Dart said out loud.

"You never liked Kendall." I said secretly intertwining Kendall and I's hands together.

"How could you forget his face Kam?" I asked.

"Glasses?" She said confused.

He took them off and then Kammy knew exactly who he was.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you!" She said.

"It's cool, I just... Can't see without glasses." Kendall shrugged. "I have contacts but I couldn't wear them today and I don't know why.

"Taylor why does you hair look so nice under your beanie?" Dart asked.

"We were at our two best friends wedding earlier today." She said.

"Carlos and Logan's!" Kammy exclaimed.

"Um, yeah." Kendall said awkwardly.

"So why aren't you at a reception?" Dart asked.

"This is our reception." I smiled. "They had such a small wedding that we each went on our own reception parties."

"And you went to McDonald's because?" Dart asked confused.

"We did something else that was special before this." I shrugged.

"So we haven't talked to you in a little longer than a year! Anything new?" They asked.

"Well you we're at our wedding... A year or so later I was pregnant and now we have a beautiful boy that's almost one and half." I smiled looking at Kendall.

"You guys have a son! I'm older than you and you have a son!" Dart exclaimed.

"Dart I'm happily married and you have a girlfriend. I don't want to wait till I'm 30 for another kid! Kendall and I have been talking and we're thinking about another one in a few months or so." I said.

"You know the reason I came was to tell you that my girlfriend, Hayden and I are getting married next year." He said harshly.

"Dart that's great." I said smiling at him.

"You guys will be invited so don't worry." He said.

"How does Kammy feel about having a sister?" I asked.

"Hayden is really sweet. I think Dart got a keeper." Kammy said.

"Guys we really have to go. Keenan's with Kendall's mom and I want to get him in bed on time tonight." I said.

"Keenan's your son I take it." Dart said.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"We were just going to get a hotel room." Kammy shrugged.

"You can stay with us. We really don't mind and we have a few extra rooms in the house." Kendall said.

"You would do that for us?" Dart asked.

"Dart, you're my cousin. Yes, we would do that for you." I said.

We drove back home while Kam and Dart followed us. After we got them settled in I told Kendall to stay with them and I'd go get Keenan. He agreed and I went to go pick him up.

The drive there was easy and quiet and when I got to the Palm Woods I saw Carlos and Logan walking in the park together without there new wife's.

"Hi guys." I smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" Carlos asked.

"I should be asking you two the same thing." I laughed.

"We let the girls go somewhere together while us guys got to spend some time together before we left." Logan explained.

"And your story?" Carlos asked.

"Picking up Keenan." I smiled.

"Kendall didn't come?" Logan asked.

"No, he's with my cousins. Which I better hurry because Dart's probably grilling him right now." I smirked.

"Say hi to Mama Knight for us." Carlos smiled.

"I can do that." I said.

"We'll see you when we get back from our honeymoons then." Logan said and they both kissed my cheeks at the same time.

"I love you guys, and I'll see you soon." I smiled and went to pick up Keenan.

I really loved my life. It was perfect. Kendall was amazing. My family was amazing. And to top it off with my amazing little boy.


	72. Chapter 72: Planning

**Just A Kiss Chapter 72: Planning**

**Kendall's POV:**

There was only about 2 months till Keenan's second birthday and I could wait. He was growing up so fast! He knows how to say a lot of words too. It's funny because he learned how to say strawberries so easily. He calls me daddy now. He seemed to of learned that easily also.

Taylor was a little on edge with work and worrying about Keenan. He was a little troubling now almost into the terrible twos.

Logan and Valyn got back from there honeymoon a little after a month the wedding. Carlos and Alicia were back almost 2 weeks later. Carlos really hated being away from his family.

Taylor's cousin Darton was getting married which we'd found out earlier. That was coming back quickly. We actually got to meet Hayden and she seems like a sweet girl. Taylor's a little off when she's around though.

In the past months Taylor and I took Keenan to go see Taylor's parents for the week. They loved him so much. I could tell her dad was happy to have a grandchild. Maybe he would expect another soon.

Taylor and I had been talking and we decided that we might try for another one in a month or so. By the time she would have the baby Keenan would be almost three and Taylor didn't want an exact three year age difference.

The whole group had also been planning on our vacation together. It would happen in about a month and when we would get back it would be almost Keenan's second birthday. Taylor was not going to miss that.

We actually had everything set up all we were waiting for was to get the plan in motion. Plus we had to think about the kids. We knew for sure Keenan was staying with my mom but Lilly still didn't know where her four were going and she didn't want to put all that pressure on my mom.

She also had the idea to have her mom come out and watch them along with her new husband and there two girls. I thought it was a good idea and Johnny and Katie said they could help out too.

Speaking of Katie and Johnny, he got her a promise ring. They were getting pretty serious and this practically meant marriage for them some time in the late future or maybe even early future. Depends on Johnny's crazy mind and when he'll pop the question.

So Big Time Rush was working really hard for their last five songs and James and I had our separate songs done. Logan was in progress and Carlos was just stumped. Then we had our group song to come up with. We had a deadline of sometime in the next couple months to get these demo's in to be confirmed.

I walked into the kitchen and Taylor looked stressed out after running around trying to get Keenan to settle down.

"Hey babe, you look stressed out." I said rubbing her shoulders.

"Keenan's being a hassle like always." She sighed. "I don't know if I can handle another one."

"Hey now, I'm always here remember. If you need help just ask me." I said kissing her.

"It's just going to be hard if I'm pregnant and your at work and I have to watch Keenan too." She asked.

"I wouldn't go to work. Everything's almost done anyway. My song is done, all we need is Carlos and Logan's and then our group one." I said.

"I'm just thinking about the possibilities Kendall." She said.

"I'll have Katie come and help if anything happens." I said.

"Ok." She sighed.

"Here, I'll put Keenan down for a nap and we can relax for a little while ok?" I asked.

"Sounds good." She shrugged.

I took Keenan Ito his room and laid him down in his crib. He fell asleep quick because he knows when he has to take a nap and I guess this was his schedule.

I walked back downstairs until I heard my phone ringing in the kitchen. I picked it up and it was Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, what's up?" I asked.

" I got a perfect idea for a song. Could we come over to your studio?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. That'd be cool." I said.

"Great. The boys are at my house so we'll all be there in like ten minutes." He said.

"Cool. See you then." I said and hung up.

Then I walked into the living room and Taylor was wrapped up in some blankets just looking at the television not really watching what was on.

"So, the guys will be here in about ten minutes." I said nervous.

"Good, you can all leave me alone." She sighed.

"We won't bother you. I promise. Just sleep. I'll worry about Keenan." I said kissing her cheek as the door bell rang.

I slid to the door on my socks and opened it. Carlos was in front and James was in the back with a boom box.

"What are you guys-"

James pressed the play button and a beat started playing. I raised one of my eyebrows when I heard some Woo Hoo's in the background.

Then I looked at Carlos who started singing.

**"You're pretty baby, but you know that. Wish I could bring you, across the map."** He sang.

I looked at him so confused but then knew this was the idea Carlos had. Our last group song! So I thought for a second and started singing some lyrics I came up with in five seconds.

**"I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight. I don't really care if it's wrong or right. Petal to the metal baby hold me tight. Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl."** I sang proud of what I just came up with.

"Woah! Bro that was awesome! How did you come up with that?" Logan asked.

"It just, came to me?" I shrugged.

"Well something just came to me, so let's take this to the studio!" Logan shouted.

"Shut up! We can be loud in the studio but Taylor's trying to sleep and Keenan is asleep." I said giving Logan a fist rub on his hair.

"Watch the hair!" Logan shrieked.

"Dude, you sound like James." Carlos chuckled.

"I was not like that ever." James remarked. We all looked at him and looking him dead in the eyes. "Ok maybe I was like that."

"To the studio boys! We have mine and Kendall's part, but where are the two other hockey heads parts?" Carlos asked.

"Right, the studio." James nodded.

When we got to the studio I grabbed my electric guitar that Taylor bought me for my birthday before I proposed and tried following Carlos beat. Then Logan being smart with drums followed the other beat in the song.

Carlos sang his part and right after I sang my part then Logan was conjuring up some words.

**"Everybody knows that I want ya If you want me baby show me Roll the windows down let your hair flow Let it all go tonight"** He sang.

"Logan that was awesome!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos is right. That fit perfect." I said.

"Well when Carlos showed it to me and James first I was kind of experimenting for a while in my head." Logan shrugged.

"I think we need a chorus now..." James said.

"Well we have Carlos' woo hoo's. We can use those in it. Then just come up with the rest." I shrugged.

"Right so..." Logan said.

**"Woo hoo ."** Carlos said.

**"All the windows down"** I sang happily.

**"Woo hoo ."** Logan said.

**"When I'm rolling through your town"** James sang.

**"Woo hoo... Saying yeah yeah!"** We all finished.

"Then we sing that last part twice." Carlos shrugged.

"That's genius! James, your on." I said pointing to James and strumming my guitar again.

**"You drive me crazy but you know that Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap"** James sang like he owned the song. Well basically he did.

**"I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight I don't really care if it's wrong or right Petal to the metal baby holds me tight Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl"** I sang again.

**"Everybody knows that I want ya If you want me baby show me Roll the windows down let your hair flow Let it all go tonight"** Logan sang

**"Woo hoo. All the windows down Woo hoo. When I'm rolling through your town Saying yeah yeah"** We all sang.

Then me and Logan played a bunch of weird beats and stuff till we played the same part over.

**"Woo hoo. All the windows down Woo hoo. When I'm rolling through your town Saying yeah yeah"** We all sang.

I finished playing my beat for and second and added something.

"Then we can play that over twice and end with a huge Woo Hoo!" I said.

"Great. So do we turn this song into Gustavo?" Carlos asked.

"I want something special for our last song and I feel like this might be it." James smiled at Carlos.

"Thanks guys. I just wanted a cool beat you know." Carlos shrugged.

"So about this vacation... Where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"Florida. I found this huge place to rent. It has a main part and the rooms and other stuff are linked off it long hallways or stairs so we don't really disturb each other. Plus it's really nice weather there." James said.

"Sounds awesome. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In a few weeks. Make sure you let everyone know so we have everything settled." Logan said.

"It's going to be hard for Keenan I'm sure. He's never been away from us for more than a day." I said.

"He loves your mom and Katie. He'll be ok." James said.

"I think Taylor really needs this though. She's been kind of on edge. She's worried about having another kid." I sighed.

"It's really weird talking about kids and stuff. Remember when we were that boy band who was just getting started in the music business with no ladies in our life." Logan said.

"I remember that last day in Minnesota." I said going off into a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

**I looked around my now practically empty room and sighed. I still didn't know if I was doing the right thing. I mean, my best friends were up to it and Katie was happy and my mom wanted to help me with my new dream.**

**I guess it wasn't really my dream. It was more of me trying to fulfill my best friends dream.**

**I picked up a picture frame in my room. A picture of this girl I'd known for a while back. My first kiss was with this girl. This girl was Taylor.**

**Of course I couldn't forget about her. She was my best friend after all. I had that picture on my night stand to look at every night.**

**If the guys were over I'd stick it up somewhere in my closet. I didn't feel like clashing with both my past and future. So the guys never knew about Taylor unless I told them about her with out actually using her name.**

**"Hey Kendall, what ya got there?" My mom asked coming into my room.**

**"Just a picture." I said holding it up to her.**

**"I remember this girl. You said she was your first kiss." my mom smiled.**

**"She was my best friend." I sighed.**

**"You'll see her again Kendall." my mom comforted me.**

**"Yeah right. She probably doesn't even remember me." I said.**

**"If you love something set it free, if I comes back to you it's yours, if it doesn't it never was." She said and then hugged me.**

**"So far she hasn't come back to me." I muttered.**

**But she did.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That was tue day we all found out about your first love." Carlos chuckled.

"Hey she's upstairs. She'll her you!" I said playfully punching him.

"She did." Taylor said walking into the room. "You've never told me that story before."

"You never asked." I shrugged.

"Well it's kind of hard to ask about something that specific." She smiled.

"Well you can ask all the questions you want in a few weeks when we go to Florida." I smiled.

"Were going to Florida?" She asked.

"The whole gang." I laughed.

"The kids?" She asked.

"No. Not this time." I said.

"Ok." She said.

That's exactly what happened a few weeks later.


	73. Chapter 73: The Group

**Just A Kiss Chapter 73: The Group**

**Taylor's POV:**

3 weeks later we were on our way to Florida. I felt horrible for leaving Keenan and I promised him I'd call him every night. He didn't seem to mind once I said that. He really was the cutest kid ever.

Since all of us but Logan had dogs we left them with my brother and his girlfriend who just happened to be a vet. We knew that they'd be treated with full respect but I would definitely miss Sissy.

The guys went fancy like always and got us a private jet for the whole group. I of course would be sitting by Kendall but apparently we were able to move where ever we wanted.

I curled my legs up with me into the seat and looked at Kendall who wouldn't take his eyes off the window. I was really confused. He wouldn't even glance at me.

"What's wrong Kendall?" I asked softly making sure I didn't wake anyone.

"Why do you suppose something is wrong?" He asked.

"Well for one, you won't even look at me." I said putting both my hands on the side of his face and jerking him to look at me.

"I'm looking at you." He said obviously.

"You weren't at all before I shoved your face in my direction." I scoffed.

"Fine! You win. There is something wrong." He sighed.

"Kendall, tell me. Obviously everyone is asleep if you look around." I said.

"I feel like I'm pressuring you. I know we agreed that these next few weeks in Florida we'd try for another baby but I feel like you don't want to." He said.

"Baby, I love you so much and trust me when I say I'm ready. I want another little one before Logan and Carlos have one." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I guess I can trust you. Let's just stop talking about it, I think they're waking up." He laughed.

So when they all woke up Kendall and I fell asleep. It was kind of weird but we had a long flight ahead of us.

I was having a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from until Kendall shook me awake and told me we landed. Everyone was looking at me funny and I was wondering what was going on.

"Kendall what did you tell them?" I asked taking him away out of ear shot.

"Nothing. They know nothing." He shrugged.

"Ok then..." I said awkwardly.

"Come on guys! We have to get to the house before dark!" Carlos whined.

"Logan how far is this place away from here?" I asked.

"Ten minutes. Don't worry." He smiled.

The drive there was loud considering we were in a van with eight people. Everyone was talking to a different person and it all made me go insane.

When we got there I was the first one out of the van because I couldn't handle the noise for much longer and Kendall came over and hugged me from behind.

"It's not going to be like this all the time." He whispered.

"There's eight of us in a house. There's going to be trouble." I said.

"Have you taken a glance at the house yet?" He asked and I lifted my head up to see this huge house that had so many connections to it and there was the ocean right in the backyard like home.

"How did you guys-"

"Find this place? I really don't know but James found it." He shrugged.

"We have to thank James." I laughed and Kendall picked me up bridal style into the house.

We were the last ones inside while everyone else was looking around already. Most of them looking at the largest flat screen tv I have ever seen in my life.

That means we get to pick our bedrooms. I grabbed Kendall's hand and led him up the long staircase that split into two stairs eventually.

"Dibs on the bedroom down this hallway." I whispered to him, opening the door to reveal a large bedroom full of anything you could wish for.

There was a bathroom attached, a huge king sized bed, a huge flat screen, a balcony, mini fridge, computer, and many other little accessories.

"I do not want to know what you guys spent to come here." I said.

"It cost us a couple thousand and a concert in Florida while we're here." He shrugged.

"Thousands?" My eyes went huge.

"I've been saving up my share since we got married." He chuckled at my reaction.

"It's so beautiful and relaxing." I smiled.

"Reminds me! There is a lot of things to do and you haven't seen all the rooms yet. Plus we have a spa for you guys in a few weeks." He said.

"Kendall this is too much." I said.

"You're worth it." He smiled.

"Thank you." I blushed.

He turned me around and gave me a soft and slow kiss that made me stand there and wait for more to happen but it didn't. So I kissed him back with just about as much passion.

"We should probably go downstairs and see what everyone else is up to." He said against my lips.

As we walked out everyone spotted us a laughed.

"We were just wondering where you two wen off to." Logan chuckled.

"Dibs on that bedroom." I shrugged smiling.

"Good because the rest of us called dibs on the other ones." James said rolling his eyes.

"This will be a fun couple of weeks I can tell." Lilly smiled.

"Well fellas, time to get our party on!" Carlos yelled.

"We going around town?" Logan asked.

"Only to the greatest club in the country!" Carlos confirmed.

"To the club it is!" James shouted.

"Hold on!" All of us girls said at the same time.

"What?" The guys asked.

"We are not going to a club like this." Valyn said pointing to our clothes.

"Oh we wouldn't expect that! Thats why we have our own Sebastian." James nodded.

"What's a Sebastian?" I asked.

"You know that's the same thing Gustavo asked us ten years ago when we were all around sixteen." Kendall chuckled.

"Not my point. Just tell us about a Sebastian." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sebastian is our butler that is only around during day time hours to give us out privacy during dark hours. Although he lives next door." Carlos shrugged.

"So what does that have to do with us looking hot?" Alicia said.

"Well," James paused. "Sebastian!"

Then this guy, which I was guessing was Sebastian rolled out and long rack of dress and club clothing.

"Sebastian seems like a nice guy." Valyn said looking at all the material.

"So we'll get something nice to wear then we can go, ok boys?" Alicia giggled.

That's when the fun of looking through dresses began.

All of the dresses were pretty dirty and stuff we'd never wear I our life times, dresses the boys would pick out.

The least inappropriate one I could find had the whole back bear until the bottom of the waist and the front had much cleavage showing but not as much as the other dresses so I covered that up with a long necklaces. It also was a short dress that went only down to my thy. The dress was sparkly and golden colored.

I went to the bathroom to curl my hair at the tips and put some light make up on. Before I left from picking out a Dress I grabbed these really high golden high heels. I was almost Kendall's hight with them on.

I walked out of the bathroom and I heard a whistle and looked up. Kendall.

"What do you think?" I asked spinning around.

"I think you look amazingly sexy." He smiled and came up and kissed me passionately.

"I feel like a slut." I said.

"Hey! I picked that dress out." He chuckled.

"How'd you know I'd pick it?" I asked.

"Least sluttiest. The guys forced me to do something they were doing so I picked that to make it look sexy but not slutty like the other dresses." He smiled.

"I still feel dirty." I sighed.

"Everybody at this club is dirty. That's most likely why Logan picked it out." Kendall laughed.

"Logan... You got a love him." I joked.

"Let's go." He said taking my hand and walking down the stairs with me.

"Kendall, can you promise me something?" I asked when we were in the living room part alone.

"Yes." He said confidently.

"Please don't get drunk." I sighed.

"Chill. You know I don't drink a lot so you have nothing to worry about." He smiled.

"We'll see." I said.

The rest of the guys and girls eventually came out and ready so we could go. I kind of felt better about my dress because there's we're worse, except Lilly's was a lot like mine.

We got into a limo. These guys were nuts on spending money. Really a limo? But who was complaining, I'd only been in a limo one or two other times.

We didn't drive far it was maybe like a twenty to thirty minute drive there. The boys seemed to know a lot of places around because they kept pointing out different buildings and stuff. But they have gone on many tours and stops were here almost every time.

When we got there it was the biggest club I'd ever seen. Lots of cars and people everywhere. We all got dropped off and the limo would be parked in the back.

I looked at Kendall a little nervous and he intertwined our fingers together to calm me down. There were going to be a lot of girls here and I just didn't want Kendall to get trapped in their looks.

We all walked in and the place was even bigger on the inside than the outside was. I gripped Kendall's hand tighter when I saw some girls looking at him.

Everyone went to dance while I snuck away and sat down. I don't think Kendall knew where I went which I thought was a bad idea and I should of stayed with him.

Some girls came over to me and sat down and started asking me questions.

"That's Kendall Knight, what are you doing with him?" One asked.

"I'm kind of married to him." I said holding up my ring.

"Why aren't you with him?" The tallest one asked.

"I didn't feel to well." I said.

"Why does he like-" The other one was going to say till Kendall showed up.

"Hey! I was looking for you." He smiled and sat next to me, kissing me slowly.

Then he looked at the other girls and waved.

"You girls weren't been mean to my wife were you?" He asked serious. "She might be pregnant with our second child and I don't want her stressed."

He was lying for me. Probably to get them away. I wondered if he knew the questions they had asked me.

"You have a kid?" The tallest one asked.

"Yeah. My little boy Keenan." Kendall smiled and put his arm around me.

"We weren't being mean." One lied.

"Really? Then why we're you about to ask her why I like her?" He smirked.

"I don't know what your talking about." The one who seemed like the leader said.

"Leave please." He said.

"But we-"

"Leave." He repeated not so nicely.

They left surprised and we just sat there and laughed.

"You stuck up for me." I said.

"Well you are the most important girl in the world to me." He said kissing my forehead.

A waitress come over and asked us if we wanted any drinks.

"I'll have a few shots of tequila." Kendall said.

"Margarita." I said.

She walked away and Kendall and I went back to talking.

After our drinks came back Kendall drank them so quickly. I drank a few sips of my margarita. Then he pulled me on the dance floor to an up beat song.

Our bodies were so close together and I really never danced with him like this before. But it was a club and we never went to clubs before this.

They played a slow song and I laid my head on Kendall's shoulder. Even if this was a slow dance the noise didn't seem to die down at all.

After what seemed like hours of endless dancing and drinking I felt tired. But I wasn't drunk. Kendall was drunk though, and mostly everyone else was too. He promised me he wouldn't get drunk.

He tipsily came over and made it to the booth I was in.

"Hey baby." He said unsteady, trying to kiss me.

"Kendall stop it!" I said angrily.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Kendall your drunk. You promised me you wouldn't." I sighed.

"I'm not drunk." He retorted.

"Really? How many fingers am I holding up?" I said holding up four fingers.

"Um, seven?" He said.

"Wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"So maybe I am drunk." He said.

"I'm going home." I said getting up and walking out of the club.

I started walking around the parking lot when I forgot I don't have a car.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey pretty lady." Some ugly drunk guy slurred.

"Leave me alone creep." I said.

"I can't do that. Once I see a pretty girl I want, I get." He said putting his body up to mine.

"Get off of me. Don't think about touching me again or I will call the police." I said pushing him away from me.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said grabbing my wrist tightly making me wince in pain.

"Let go of me." I cried. He was squeezing harder each second.

"I'm good." He smiled evilly.

"Help!" I cried out. "Please help me."

He started tearing at my dress and I tried hitting him off of me but it wasn't working.

"Get off her!" Some one growled from behind.

"Shut up." The drunk guy said.

The person that was trying to helped my took the man off me and started kicking him and beating him up.

"Don't touch her ever again or I will make sure you're dead for real." He hissed.

He turned around and I was shocked but I ran to him and cried into his arms. I was do scared. But I was happy that some one saved me.

"Carlos." I cried.

"I'm here. It's ok." He whispered soothingly into my ear.

"How'd you find me?" I stuttered.

"Kendall said you left. I slapped him in the face for not coming after you but also I couldn't stand everyone being drunk so I was going to come outside anyway." He sighed.

"Thank you Carlos." I whispered.

"I love you Taylor and I'd do anything for you." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too Carlos." I said softly.

"We better go home. It's around two in the morning." He said.

We went back inside and he made everyone follow him. Some were stubborn but he just kept yelling.

In the limo I was still shaken up and Carlos was holding on to me. Kendall didn't even seem to notice. Right now I hated him.

The driver got everyone out of the limo and into there beds. Carlos and I said we were sorry and paid him a little extra then we should of.

"I'm going to bed." Carlos sighed.

"I'll be here on the couch." I said getting a blanket and a pillow.

"You're not going to bed with Kendall?" He asked.

"I'm mad at him right now." I said.

"Well, would you mind if I stayed down here too?" He asked.

"No." I smiled.

I went to the bathroom and changed into some shorts and a tank top. We still hadn't brought our suit cases upstairs so everything was with me.

I wrapped myself in a blanket and sat down next to Carlos. He looked so cute and his hair was flattened down.

He looked cold so I wrapped the blanket around him also.

"Thanks again for what you did today." I said leaning my head on him.

"You must be afraid of everything right now." He said.

"He was almost gunna-" I trailed off. "I know one thing is for sure, I'm not afraid of you."

"Good." He laughed quietly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I said hugging him tightly.

"I bet Kendall would get mad if you said that." He smiled.

"Right now I don't really care what Kendall thinks." I said.

Carlos smiled and looked at my eyes and inched closer to me looking at my lips every few seconds. I don't know what I was thinking but I really wanted him to kiss me. Maybe I was mad at Kendall but this wasn't right.

But he kissed me. Scratch that, we made out. I didn't plan it, it just happened. When we heard someone coming we broke apart and acted like nothing happened.

James. It was only James and he had such a big hangover that he didn't even notice we were there. Which I was happy about. I ignored the fact that I kissed Carlos and we just laid down and went to sleep. I just hopped he would understand to not tell anyone, especially Kendall.


	74. Chapter 74: I Got a Hangover

**Just A Kiss Chapter 74: I Got A Hangover**

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up with a huge head ache and felt so sick. I knew I had a hangover and I knew that Taylor was probably pissed at me. I promised her that I wouldn't get drunk and I did and I acted like such a jerk last night too.

I went downstairs and saw people on the couch sleeping. I went around to see who it was and it was Carlos and he had his arms wrapped around Taylor. I felt like punching him but didn't because nothing happened. They are just laying together.

I went into the kitchen with my head still spinning out of control and tried making some coffee but with this expensive coffee maker I really had no clue how to work it. I know everyone was drunk last night but something was telling me that Taylor and Carlos weren't and that's why she wasn't mad at him. Another thing told me that something happened That was horrible and Taylor was afraid but I just couldn't remember.

James came into the kitchen and pounded his head on the table. "What happen last night?" He asked groggily.

"How should I know? I was just as drunk as you were." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ugh! My head is spinning so fast. Is there coffee?" He asked.

"There's coffee, but I have no clue how to work this machine." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Well to change the subject completely, your wife is on the couch with your best friend." He chuckled.

"Seems like they were the only sober ones." I sighed. "I feel like she's really mad at me right now."

"Well you were acting like a dick on drugs." He chuckled again.

"Like you weren't drunk." I said punching him playfully.

"Well apparently Carlos saved the day. Something happened and I still don't know what." He said.

"Maybe that because they are both still asleep!" I said obviously.

"Who's still asleep?" Carlos asked walking into the kitchen with Taylor right behind him.

"You guys." James shrugged.

"Obviously we aren't sleeping now." Carlos said.

"So it seems that you two were the only sober ones last night. Care to explain?" James asked.

"All I know is that everyone got drunk, Kendall acted like an ass, and something else happened but that's not my choice to talk about it." He said looking at Taylor.

She hadn't said a word to any of us and she wouldn't even look at me. I felt like an idiot who had a lot of explaining to do. She whispered something into Carlos' ear and then shuddered.

"She said she doesn't want to talk about it right now." Carlos explained.

"Taylor I feel like a horrible husband and you can let out all your anger on me." I said but she wouldn't say anything or look at me.

"I-I-I... Carlos I'll be back." She said like she was traumatized.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Carlos asked.

"Y-yeah." She said and Carlos followed her out of the room.

"Ok. Something really bad happened." James said.

"She won't even look at me." I sighed.

"You messed up bad bro." He said patting my back.

"I just hope that she gets over it soon. I don't like fighting with her and I want to know what's freaking her out." I said.

"Maybe you should talk to Carlos. She seems to be clinging to him." James said.

"I guess I should." I sighed.

I walked into the living room and saw Taylor on the couch cry and talking to Carlos.

"How am I suppose to tell him Carlos?" She asked.

"It didn't happen. Think of it this way, if it did happen I would think it'd be harder but it didn't so you should just be able to tell him." Carlos hugged her.

"But do you know how pissed off I am at him? He got drunk when I told him not to." She said angrily.

"Everyone got drunk Taylor. Just tell him." Carlos said.

I finally butted into the conversation.

"Taylor can I talk to you?" I asked.

She was about to say no. I could tell she still didn't want to talk to me but Carlos said yes for her.

She followed me outside and we sat down by the water.

"Kendall, I have to tell you something." She said.

"No, I have to say something first." I said. "I'm so so so sorry. I don't even have the words to explain how sorry I am."

"Kendall I was almost-" She busted down crying.

I grabbed her into my arms and sat her in my lap. I didn't want her to say it. Because I was the one who made her want to leave the club and that wouldn't of happened if I wouldn't of been an idiot.

"Shhh, it's ok. No one's going to hurt you. I promise." I soothed her.

"I-I trust you." She whispered.

"So why have you been clinging to Carlos so much?" I asked softly.

"He was the one who saved me Ken. I can't thank him enough." She said.

"If you didn't want to do anything while we're here for a while, I totally wouldn't mind. You need some time to think." I said.

She started to cry again.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked wipping the tears away.

"Last night." She sniffled. "I forgot to call Keenan. He probably thinks I'm a horrible mom."

"Taylor there's plenty of time to do that today. We could do it right now if you-"

"Let's go!" She said taking my hand.

We went up to our room and she put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Hey mom. Is Keenan there?" I asked.

"Oh my goodness, yes. He's been waiting for you guys." She said and put Keenan on.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Yeah little boy, it's me." She laughed.

"Is daddy there?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm here big man." I smiled.

"I miss you." He said.

"We miss you too baby." Taylor said.

"Gwandma took me too the park!" He said happily.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it was fun." He said.

"That does sound fun." I said.

"Gwandma says I need to go to sleep." He pouted.

"You better buddy, I love you." Taylor said.

"Love you too mama." He said.

"Goodnight little buddy." I said and hung up.

"I miss him Kenny." She said.

"I know. You'll see him soon enough." I said.

"I want a little girl Kendall. I know you do too. So maybe we could try soon." She said and kissed me softly.

"What about tonight?" I asked seductively.

"Tonight could work." She smiled and kissed me again.

"Or right now." I smirked.

"Right now could work too." She said. I picked her up and kicked the door with my foot.

It shut quietly and then I locked it while still kissing her. I laid her down on the bed and deepened the kiss. I loved her so much. Her emotions could change from sad to happy or angry to happy just because I could do it to her.

I loved the way she made me feel when I was so close to her. She could make me go off into this world of our own with no one else around.

Soon enough our clothes came off. I started kissing her neck. I knew she loved when I did that. She started to straddle my hips, making me moan with pleasure.

Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Kendall! Your gunna finished what you started." Taylor panted.

"Taylor... Kendall... Are you guys there?" I could tell it was James.

"Yeah James. What do you want?" I said trying to seem as calm as possible.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come with us to a bar!" He said.

"He's had enough drinks already! Go without us!" Taylor said back.

"Ok, just making sure." James said and we were sure he was gone.

"Finish what you started." She whispered seductively.

So that's exactly what I did. It was a good thing these hallways were so long because Taylor was really screaming my name. She also hurt my back with her nails which caused horrible pain.

After we were finished we laid down so close to each other.

I grabbed her hand and started placing kisses on every inch of it. She was so beautiful and I just wanted to have every part of her.

She was playing with my sweaty mess of hair, smiling the whole time. I knew how much she loved to play with my hair. Maybe I should let her do that more often.

I kissed her on the lips again and bit her lip gently. We hadn't said anything to each other yet. But nothing needed to be said.

"You're so adorable." She whispered.

"Still? After ten years?" I smiled showing teeth.

"You know just because we've been together for ten years doesn't mean we don't go back farther than that." She smiled.

"I know that." I said. "So it's around two in the afternoon. What are we going to do the rest of the day?"

"I just want to stay here with you." She said.

"We can do that." I laughed.

"I just don't want anyone to interrupt us like James did." She said.

"No one will bother us." I assured her.

"Are you wearing contacts?" She asked.

"Yeah. I didn't feel like wearing glasses. You're a little feisty and I didn't want them broken." I joked.

"Let's watch a movie." She said.

"What movie?" I asked getting out of bed, putting my boxers back on. She also put some clothing back on but not her shirt or shorts.

"Anything." She shrugged.

So I randomly picked a DVD and laid back in the bed with her and we just made out most of the movie.

Then she got up and went to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking a shower." She laughed.

"Can I join you?" I asked walking in.

"I guess, since your in here." She joked.

"I know you love me." I smiled and kissed her gently.

After a long refreshing shower we just laid back in bad for a while.

"Kendall," She said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm starving." She said which made me laugh.

"Well we haven't had anything all day." I said.

I'll race you down stairs." She smirked.

"Ready. Go!" I yelled and we both took off charging for the kitchen.

I let her win, or I would like to think that at least.

We made some sandwiches and just talked about everything. It was kind of lonely in this big house.

"So Mrs. Knight, what should we do with a house all to ourselves?" I asked mysterious.

"Well I've always wanted to pull a huge prank on all of the guys..." She said.

"Pranking. You're telling me that you want to prank?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "Ok I'm in."

We talked to Sebastian and he agreed to help us clean the mess up once we were done.

We grabbed a bunch of bags of flower and rigged them up to explode when the front door was opened. Then we got a catapult ready to toss eggs at the same time and a fan to blow feathers.

I texted the girls and told them the plan. They would stay behind and make sure the guys got pranked.

It seemed childish for a twenty five and a twenty six year old to do but Taylor and I are still kids at heart which I loved about her.

The boys eventually showed up so Taylor and I got in our positions and hid behind some potted plants.

When the door opened the flour and eggs triggered off, drenching the boys then Taylor and I blew some feathers by a fan and watched them stick with all the flour and eggs.

We came out of our hiding place and started laughing like crazy. We gave each other a high five and just continued to laugh.

"Very funny." Logan said in a not so happy tone.

"Logan chill, I think you look better." Vayln joked.

"No I agree with Val." Taylor joked also.

"You two better watch your backs. We will come after you." James said laughing.

That was it. Taylor and I had to watch our backs now, great.


	75. Chapter 75: Exciting News

**Just A Kiss Chapter 75: Exciting News**

**Taylor's POV:**

About two weeks later we were still in Florida and we only had a few day left and tonight Big Time Rush was performing at their secret concert.

I got dressed in a Big Time Rush t-shirt, jean shorts, and some vans. Then lightly did some make up and found my locket I hadn't worn in a few weeks.

I walked downstairs and Kendall was on the phone, most likely with hi mom. When he saw me he told the person he had to go and hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My mom." He shrugged.

"Thought so. What'd she say about Keenan?" I asked.

"He's excited for us to come back." He laughed.

"I miss him." I said.

"You'll see him in two days." He assured me.

"I know." I said and walked into the kitchen.

"You have been craving eggs a lot." He said when I pulled out a carton of eggs.

"So what? I like eggs." I shrugged.

"Ok." He said like he knew something was up.

He came in front of me and gave me a sweet kiss and I smiled because he was just so adorable.

He picked me up and put me on the counter and kissed me a few more times till someone walked in and I hopped of the counter.

"PDA guys." Logan chuckled.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." Kendall joked.

"Logan? Could I um, talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

He walked with me outside where no one could hear us.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Logan I might be pregnant." I half smiled.

"Taylor that's great!" He said spinning me around. "Does Kendall know yet?"

"I haven't told him. Carlos took me for testing yesterday and they said they can't confirm anything till sometime today and they still haven't called and I'm freaking out and, and," I was hyperventilating.

"They'll call. But when are you going to tell Kendall." He asked.

"I was thinking, if I got the news before or after the concert I could tell him then." I shrugged.

"Sounds good. So are Carlos and I the only ones that know?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said looking at my hands.

"I'm honored. Now, it's time to go." He said taking my hand and leading us back inside to eventually go outside again.

Kendall and I were in a rented car together and he started asking me questions.

"So what did you tell Logan?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's a secret." I shrugged.

"Will I get to know this secret?" He asked.

"Maybe... If you're a good boy." I smirked.

"That would be me." He smirked back.

"Then we'll see." I said and put my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

Soon enough the concert started and all of us girls got to be in a close row to the front but we let some strangers who loved the guys sit closer.

When the guys were playing some songs I got a call and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Knight?" They asked.

"Yes it is." I said a little confused.

"This is Doctor Cornell, I'm calling about the pregnancy test you took the other day," He said.

"Oh my goodness! Yes, I'm so what are the results?" I asked nervously.

"Congratulations Mrs. Knight you are 3 weeks pregnant." He said.

"Really! Wow! Thank you so much." I said starting to freak out.

"Anytime Mrs. Knight. Good luck." He said before hanging up.

"Ok we're going to take a quick break guys. We'll be back in ten." James said into one of the microphones.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." I told all the girls.

I ran backstage but was stopped by a security guard.

"Woah! Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To see my husband." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah right." He said.

"I'm Taylor Knight and I will not be treated like this." I said and saw Carlos.

I pushed through the security guard and ran to Carlos and hugged him tightly.

"Carlos." I whispered.

"You have news." He said.

"I'm pregnant." I smiled some tears in your eyes.

"Maybe you should be telling Kendall, your husband. Not me." He smiled. "But I'm really happy for you."

I looked at the security guard and he looked at me shocked. I got Carlos to yell at him for me and I went on with going to tell Kendall.

I found him across the stage and he eyed me with a confused look on his face. He ran across the stage to get to me. I still had tears in my eyes but he didn't know they were happy tears.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked a little nervous.

"Kendall I have amazing news." I said. "Another Knight is going to be joining our family about 8 months from now."

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" He said spinning me around. "When did this happen.

"That one day about 3 weeks ago. When James kind of interrupted us." I said.

"I'm so happy." He said kissing me passionately.

"Big Time Rush, we need you back on stage." The producer of the concert said.

"Come with me." He said.

"Kendall I can't." I half smiled.

"I need to tell people." He said excitedly taking my hand.

"You're going to tell all your fans!" I said.

"That's what I plan on doing, unless you won't come with me." He said using his puppy dog face.

"Fine." I said following him on stage.

All of a sudden it started raining and all I could do was smile.

"Kendall do you mind if I sing a song?" I laughed getting drenched.

"Go right ahead. Need a guitar player?" He asked, and one of the guys threw him his guitar.

"Yeah actually." I smiled.

"Hey Rushers! Well I know it's kind of a bummer it started raining all of a sudden but I kind of feel a little jumpy and I kind of want to dance!" I said and Kendall knew exactly what I was going to sing. He started strumming that soft beat for my song. Logan got on the drums and James and Carlos did harmonies with me.

**"I wake up the morning cup of coffee in my hand and a song in my head, Outside it's pouring, I heard the weather man say that I should stay in There ain't no sunshine but it's all right ain't no blue sky's but it's feels Right I'll get the rain on my skin I'm ready for the day to begin. I hear the drip, drip drop falling on my as the lighting joins in and the Thunder starts like a beat box, got a smile on my face, it's the perfect Day to go dancing in the rain." I sang but Kendall sang a little.**

**"Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do" Carlos and James sang.**

**"It's the perfect day to go dancing in the rain." all of us sang.**

**"Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do" Carlos sang.**

**"It's the perfect day to go dancing in the rain." Logan sang.**

**"take my umbrella you can keep it I don't need it it's soaking up the day. (Ooo) this is my count off I'll tip my hat back and slaps go 5, 6, 7, 8. Ain't no sunshine but it's all right ain't no blue skys but it feels Right. I got it falling down on my skin and it's the perfect day to go dancing in The rain" Kendall sang most of it.**

**"Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do" James sang.**

**"It's the perfect day to go dancing in the rain" Logan sang.**

**"Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do" They both sang.**

**"It's the perfect day to go dancing in the rain" We all sang.**

**"I don't need no coat it stops the beat as the rain drops flow. And I'm a Big old kid, and I ain't stopping till the sun breaks in light" Kendall sang and let Logan keep the beat.**

**"It's a perfect day (X2) to go dancing in the rain It's a perfect day (X2) to go dancing in the rain" Carlos and James sang.**

**"Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do" James sang.**

**"It's the perfect day to go dancing in the rain." Kendall sang.**

**"Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do" Carlos sang.**

**"It's the perfect day to go dancing in the rain." Logan sang.**

**"It's a perfect day, a perfect day." I finished.**

Everyone clapped and danced along to the beat and it was such a rush. Even if I was pregnant I could have a bunch of fun.

"Thanks so much guys! You can buy that song on iTunes coming soon." I smiled.

"Well that's not they only surprise we have." Kendall laughed and kissed my cheek.

"So I'm guessing a lot of you know that this lovely lady is my wife." Kendall said and everyone went wild. "Well we are actually having our second child soon."

Everyone was happy for us and I was glad to know how nice Kendall's fans were because without them, I'd be nothing.

If Big Time Rush never made it in the music business and went on that first tour where I first fell in love with Kendall again... I don't know where I'd be. He'd probably be in Minnesota and I'd still be in Kansas or maybe even San Diego.

"What are you thinking?" Kendall asked me after the concert when everyone was gone and we could walk around.

"Your fans." I said.

"Don't feel intimidated by them." He said holding my hand. "They can't compare to you."

"I'm not intimated by them, I'm actually really happy you have them." I smiled.

"You are?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Without them Kendall, where would we be now?" I asked.

"That's a great point." He said. "I would of found you one way or another."

"For all you know I could of been in Europe becoming an artist and getting married to one of those guys from One Direction." I laughed.

"I think you would love me more than a British guy." He said.

"What can I say, a girl loves a guy with an accent." I said.

"But you love me more than a British guy with an accent." He stopped me and kissed my lips with a soft and sweet passion.

"That actually would be true." I smiled.

"So that song you sang earlier..." He started.

"I wrote it. All me." I said.

"It's awesome! Not that I haven't heard it before but live it sounds amazing!" He said.

"Perfect time for it to rain right?" I said stomping in a puddle.

"I'll say, Carlos and Logan won't stop puddle stomping now." He chuckled.

"They always loved to do that." I said.

"We were young. We could think of something stupid enough to say you only live once! Stuff like... Midget tossing. Ok maybe that was recently with Dustin but still." He said.

"I love you so much." I said kissing him softly.

"I love you too. Always have, always will." He added.

"Sure." I joked.

"I'm more than sure." He said.

"Could I tell you something, but I'm sure you're going to get so mad at me afterwords." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything." He said.

"Carlos and I kind of kissed. That night when everyone was so drunk except us and I was just do pissed at you and... And..." He stopped me by kissing me with force.

"You're mad." I said.

"No, I just need something to shut you up." He chuckled.

"So you aren't?" He asked.

"Not really. I mean come on, I acted like an ass." He said.

"I know I just feel bad." I shrugged.

"Honestly I should be mad but all of us were pretty messed up that night." He laughed.

"I love seeing you smile. You make me melt." I said. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, I like when you smile too." He said and kissed the top of my head lightly like he didn't actually do it. "So, maybe we should go. I don't want you to catch a cold, especially while you're pregnant."

"I don't want to find out the gender until I have the baby. I know we both hope it's a girl but I just want to wait and see." I told him as we walked back to the stage.

"I could deal with that, what of we only let Carlos know and we wouldn't be able to know ourselves." He said.

"That would probably kill Carlos to tell someone." I grinned.

"Alicia could know... But that's the only people. Maybe they could be the god parents. Lilly and James are Keenan's." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." I smiled.

Today couldn't of gone any better.

**So the song in this chapter was Dancing in the Rain by Shane Harper. I own nothing and just thought you should know that you should all go buy it on iTunes! It's and amazing song and I really love him. Thanks for all your reviews. Peace, love, Spiderman in Vans**


	76. Chapter 76: Surprise Buddy

**Just A Kiss Chapter 76: Surprise Buddy**

**Kendall's POV:**

So three days later we got back into LA but we hadn't told Keenan we'd be back yet. It was his birthday and we were planning on surprising him by coming back because he thought we would miss his special day.

We threw him a little party at the apartment and when we got there he was so happy to see us.

"Hey buddy." Taylor said picking him up and hugging him. "Miss me?"

"I missed you mommy!" He said hugging her back.

"What about me Big Man?" I asked.

"Daddy!" He said excitedly.

"Keenan we have a surprise for you." I said.

"Weally!" He said. His eyes sparkled just like Taylor's.

I pulled out a wrapped present from behind my back and gave it to him. It was cute seeing him try and open it.

He finally got it completely unwrapped and smiled. It was a little truck he'd been wanting. Because he really loved trucks.

"Thank you!" He said and got it out of the box.

"We also have something to tell you." Taylor said picking him up again.

"What mommy?" He asked sweetly.

"In about 8 months you're going to have a baby brother or sister." She said.

"Weally! I'm gunna be a bwother?" He asked. He still was getting the hang of his R's.

"Yeah baby." She smiled.

"Yay!" He said clapping his hands.

Kendall's mom walked back in the room and we told her and she was excited for us.

"Katie and Johnny actually have some news too." She said at the same time Katie and Johnny came out of Katie's room.

"Kendall?" Katie smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. The one and only." He grinned back.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She said. "I've missed you."

"Well we have something to tell you." Kendall said.

She looked at me. "Taylor's pregnant again isn't she?"

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"We women have womanly instincts." She laughed.

"Yeah." I said.

"So what's your news?" Kendall asked.

"Well, Johnny proposed." She smiled and showed us the ring.

"Thank you God!" Kendall muttered quietly.

"Congratulations Katie." I said hugging her and then Johnny.

"I'm happy it's you and no one else." Kendall said to Johnny.

I took Katie to the side and she told me how Johnny asked her.

"He took me on a date to the beach and we just started kissing and then he had this long speech and stuff and then he popped the question." She smiled.

"I knew it was meant to be when you two bumped into each other on the dance floor at Kendall and I's wedding." I put quotation marks around bumped.

"It was weird how we were just randomly brought together." She shrugged.

"Katie, James and I planned to get you two to bump into each other." I shrugged.

"You did! Oh my God I can't thank you enough. I've found the love of my life." She said hugging me.

"Have you guys planned a date yet?" I asked.

"It'll be next year for sure. Maybe in the summer." She shrugged.

"If you need any help ask me." I said.

"Actually I do have something to ask you." She said.

"Ask away." I said.

"Would you be my maid of honor?" She asked.

"Me? Of course I will." I said giving her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much. You're like the big sister I never had. I know I've always had four amazing brothers but it's not always easy talking to them about things." She said.

"Plus they're all gone." I said.

"Soon I'll be gone too. Mom will probably move out of the Palm Woods because there is no point being her anymore." She said and a single tear dripped down her face.

"I miss this place so much. There are so many memories here. Good and bad." I said.

"I just miss so many things. I miss my brother, their crazy plans, being a kid. I know I'm happy right now but I will always be happy in those days." She sighed.

"I think we all wish we could go back to those days Katie. I know I do. I mean I'm 24 and pregnant with my second child. I live with my wonderful husband. But I miss my parents so much and everything about my childhood. But I'll never miss those days I wasn't with you're brother. He means the world to me." I said a few tears pouring out.

"As do you to me." Kendall said sitting next to me.

"Well we better go pick up Sissy." I said.

"It was a pretty long flight and all I want to do is sleep!" He said falling back on the orange couch.

"Ok then, thanks for watching Keenan." I told Kendall's mom and gave her a hug.

"Anything for you guys." She smiled.

Kendall and I got everything from the room Keenan was staying and put it in our car. Then got Keenan in his carseat and headed off to my brother's house.

On the way there Keenan fell asleep and Kendall and I were talking about random things because there really wasn't anything on my mind right now. I was happy and he was happy I couldn't ask for more.

Cover girl came on the radio and Kendall smiled at me and started singing. His voice was so intoxicating and beautiful. I wanted him to sing to me all the time.

"That song brings back so many memories." I said.

"I'm happy you still like it." He said intertwining our fingers but still keeping one hand on the wheel.

When we got to my brothers he said that all the dogs were great and so calm but he also mentioned that his girlfriend broke up with him a few days ago but he really didn't seem to mind. They were growing apart anyway.

Kendall and I told him that I was pregnant again and he was happy for us. I was glad my family got along so good with Kendall.

Sometimes I couldn't believe life anymore, like a wished I could just wake up from this dream any second but it never happened. This really was my life and everything happening was real and something I was really living in.

It made me think of that Ed Sheeran song that Kendall did a cover on a few years ago. I think it was called "The A Team."

**"She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And they scream The worst things in life come free to us"** I don't know how I was reminded of those exact lyrics they just seem to fit in a strange sort of way. But I also loved when Kendall sang that song.

When we were at my brother's we also called my mom and dad to let them know about my pregnancy and they couldn't be happier for us.

When we got back home Kendall put Keenan down and I sat in the kitchen trying to collect my thoughts.

Kendall came back downstairs and sat next to me watching my every move. I could tell he knew I was acting a little strange.

"You ok? You seem a little off." He said.

"I'm ok. It's just that I'm a little confused and I don't know why." I said.

"Confused about what?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I shrugged and changed the subject. "You know that Ed Sheeran song you did a cover on?"

"The A Team?" He asked.

"Yeah that one." I smiled. "Would you sing it for me?"

"Sure." He smiled back taking my hand and leading me into the studio.

"I don't know how you remember this song but her it goes. I'll try my best." He said grabbing his guitar and started strumming that beautiful tune.

**White lips, pale face Breathing in snowflakes Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end Struggling to pay rent Long nights, strange men**

**And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And they scream The worst things in life come free to us Cos we're just under the upperhand And go mad for a couple grams And she don't wanna go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly**

**Ripped gloves, raincoat Tried to swim and stay afloat Dry house, wet clothes Loose change, bank notes Weary-eyed, dry throat Call girl, no phone**

**And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And they scream The worst things in life come free to us Cos we're just under the upperhand And go mad for a couple grams And she don't wanna go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly An angel will die Covered in white Closed eye And hoping for a better life This time, we'll fade out tonight Straight down the line**

**And they say She's in the Class A Team Stuck in her daydream Been this way since 18 But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries They scream The worst things in life come free to us And we're all under the upperhand Go mad for a couple grams And we don't wanna go outside tonight And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland Or sell love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly To fly, fly For Angels to fly to fly to fly For Angels to die**

"I know it seems kind of bad-" He started.

"It sounded just like the first time you sang it." I smiled. "Plus it helped clear my mind and calm me down a little bit."

"Taylor can I ask you something?" He asked rubbing the back of his next.

"Yeah." I said raising an eyebrow because I didn't have a clue what he would ask.

"Are you nervous? About be pregnant. You seemed off edge after a few days when you found out." He said.

"Am I nervous?" I asked like he was crazy. "Ok yeah, I'm nervous and a little stressed. But I'm fine."

"It'll be ok. This is our last kid, I swear." He said.

"I would stop you if you wanted another." I said. "So Gustavo was talking to me a while ago and he said that he was retiring and him and Kelly were getting married."

"Gustavo and Kelly?" Kendall chuckled. "I guess she's good for him. I mean she'll calm him down."

"Yeah, I'm happy for them." I shrugged.

"You're so crazy." He said and kissed me gently. But I was still nervous and I couldn't understand why.

"Eight more months." I whispered to myself. "Just eight more months."

**Sorry this was a short chapter, just wanted to put a filler in there. I wanted to add Kendall's cover of The A Team in here because I'm really obsessed with it! He is an amazing singer and my main reason for this story. Peace, love, Spiderman in Vans**


	77. Chapter 77: Roque Record's Manager

**Just A Kiss Chapter 77: Roque Record's Manager**

**Taylor's POV:**

I'm now about four months pregnant and getting bigger but because of the small size I was already it wasn't to bad.

Keenan being in his terrible twos is a bit of a trouble maker and I get stressed out by it but Kendall takes care of him for me.

Big Time Rush is about officially over, they have one more concert in LA for the rest of there careers as a boy band. They are also going to perform all the new songs they wrote for there EP.

Alicia and Carlos had some news that Alicia was pregnant. So she was a month pregnant where as I was four. It was kind of crazy how fast all this was happening for Carlos but he had the love bug.

Darton and Hayden's wedding was a few months away and I still wished that I could stop it some how because I really hated her and still hadn't told anyone why.

Gustavo and Kelly were getting married around the same time Katie and Johnny were next year and after BTR was over so was Gustavo. He was retiring and getting out of that life.

I actually did know who was taking over for him and I knew who the new assistant would be too and that was something I had to talk to Kendall about.

I walked downstairs in a robe and slippers because I'd just woken up. Kendall was in the kitchen making some breakfast. Most likely my favorite. He was being so nice to me lately and I knew one of the only reasons was because I was pregnant and he didn't want me to stress out.

"Hey honey." He smiled when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi." I said rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Fat." I sighed.

"Well I think you look adorable." He said kissing me slowly.

"You're just saying that to make me happy, Kendall." I said.

"Do you think I could honestly lie to you?" He asked.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Well then." He said faking like he was upset.

"You know I love you." I said.

"Good." He laughed. "Because I love you too."

All of a sudden the door bell rang and I knew exactly who it was.

"Who could that be?" Kendall asked.

"James." I said and went to go get the door.

When I opened the door it was James, all alone just like we'd planned.

"Hey Taylor." He smiled. "You're showing."

"Don't remind me." I said holding the door for him to come in.

"So is Kendall here?" He asked.

"Yeah, he isn't going anywhere else today on my watch." I said with a small smile.

"Hey James." Kendall said confused.

"Kendall, we have something to talk to you about." I said before James could.

"You guys aren't cheating behind my back are you?" Kendall asked nervously.

"No." James said.

"Never!" I said.

"What I wanted to tell you is that I'm going to be the new manager for Roque Records for Gustavo." James said.

"And I'm going to be his assistant for Kelly." I said.

"You're not singing anymore?" Kendall asked me.

"Kendall, I'm pregnant and we have Keenan. I don't have time to just ignore my kids and write songs anymore." I said.

"Oh." He said. "When do you guys start?"

"Once BTR is over." James said.

"Once BTR is over." Kendall repeated, upset.

After James left Kendall and I got in a fight of a sort.

"What is it Ken?" I asked.

"It's just going by so fast. Yesterday it feels like I was that hockey player from Minnesota starting a dream that wasn't even mine. Now it's all I can ever think about." He sighed.

"You think my life isn't going by fast?" I asked. "I'm pregnant with our second child. How do you think I feel?"

"You're acting like you don't want this!" He said.

"I do but I'm just nervous ok? Sometimes it feels like everything's about you!" I retorted.

"Nothing's about me! I'm just trying to do what's best for my family!" He yelled.

"What isn't about you? It's always what you think is better." I said.

"Name one time that sounded true." He said.

"Right now Kendall! You think I should keep singing!" I said and he was about to deny it but I cut him off. "Don't deny it! I know you to well and I know when you lie."

"You and your stupid hormones." He rolled his eyes.

"You think that's what this is about? That I'm just having fucking mood swings? You are so wrong Kendall Knight." I growled.

"Damn it Taylor! Why can't you just forget about this?" He said.

"You started this!" I yelled.

"And now I'm trying to end it!" He yelled back.

"I'm leaving." I said grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

I got in my car and didn't know where to go. I started crying uncontrolably and drove to where I thought was safest.

Carlos' house.

Before I could get my way there I got a phone call from my dad.

"Hey honey." He said. It vaguely sounded like he was crying.

"Dad what's wrong?" I said quickly.

"Your mom's in the hospital." He said.

"What!" I said crying harder than before. I totally forgot about what happened with Kendall.

"Can you come right now?" He asked.

"I was actually heading that way." I said.

"Ok. I'll see you then." He said.

"Bye." I said quietly.

The closest hospital to where my parents live in San Diego is here in LA so it didn't take me long at all.

When I got there my brother and dad where there standing and looking terrified.

"Daddy." I said falling into his arms and crying.

"Where's Kendall?" He asked.

"We got in a fight and I was going to Carlos' house." I said.

My phone started vibrating and I knew it was Kendall.

"Answer it. He's worried and he's your husband, he should know what's happening." He whispered in my ear.

I looked at my phone and finally pressed the answer button.

"Thank God! Taylor where are you?" He asked.

"My mom's in the hospital." I whispered.

"Oh my-" He paused. "I'm on my way."

I hung up and paced around nervously. I didn't even know the condition my mom was in. Hell, I didn't even know what happened.

Kendall showed up and I hugged him and wouldn't let go.

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Kenny." I choked out.

"Don't be. I should." He said putting a hand on the back of my head.

That was the longest day of my life but my mom ended up fine. I found out that she was in a car accident and she had a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and a mild concussion.

The next couple weeks I was stressed out. Even the littlest things could tick me off. Which is why Kendall acted so nice to me.

Today which is pretty close to my fifth month of my pregnancy, would be the day that we'd find out the gender of our baby but the catch was that we wouldn't know... Carlos would.

Carlos was already there sitting in the waiting room, waiting for us.

"Why'd do I have to do this? You know I'm going to want to tell people." Carlos said.

"I'm just teaching you how to be a good godparent." I smiled.

"Did you say godparent?" He asked with that cute little smile.

"We want Alicia and you to be our baby's godparents. Lilly and James are Keenan's, although I do feel bad about Logan and Val..." I said trailing off.

"Let's do this." Kendall said.

I was taken into testing to make sure my baby was good and healthy which it was. Then I was going to have an ultrasound that Carlos was going to sit in at.

The doctor told Carlos everything and he smiled the whole time, reminded me of a kid getting news that he was going to Disney land.

After the appointment was over Kendall, Carlos, and I went out to eat.

Carlos and Kendall sat across from me and people were giving us weird looks. Most likely because it looked like Kendall and Carlos were together and I was a surrogate for their baby.

I have to admit when some fan shouted out, "KENLOS!" I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. Kendall eventually moved next to me at that point in time.

"So Carlos, how does it feel to be keeping a deep dark secret from your best friend?" Kendall asked.

"It's not a deep dark secret!" Carlos chuckled.

"Look at it this way, this is really important to me. So to me it seems like a deep dark secret." Kendall laughed.

"Why'd did you make me do this!" He said banging his head on the table.

"Because we love you." I smiled.

"Thanks. I love you guys too." He said.

"So how's Alicia?" I asked.

"She's good. She's only two months along so nothing to serious has happened." He shrugged. "I think I might be more nervous than her though."

"Wait till your in the delivery room Los." Kendall said using Carlos' nickname that no one used but him. "There's a whole lot of scariness there."

"How does it feel to have to do it a second time?" Carlos asked.

"I know I should be excited but I'm still nervous and this is my second time!" I said.

"Well I think some one will be happy to hold another child in there arms." He said looking at Kendall.

"Well it's kind of exciting." Kendall muttered.

"So where's Keenan today?" Carlos asked.

"My mom's." Kendall said.

"I haven't been there in so long." Carlos said.

"Mom's moving out." Kendall said a little upset.

"No more big time crib?" Carlos asked.

"No, but not until after Katie and Johnny move out." He said.

"Let me know when she's packing up... I wanna help." Carlos said.

"Will do Carlitos." I said.

"Did you hear that Valyn can't have babies?" He asked.

"She can't?" I asked shocked.

"Logan and her have been looking for a surrogate. I think they were going to ask Alicia before she got pregnant and you but you've been pregnant for five months now." He said.

"Valyn has been kind of distant from Logan, don't you think?" Kendall asked.

"Guys be nice, she's been my best friend since I moved here." I said smacking both their chests.

"Sorry." Carlos said.

"Well I think we better go. Keenan is probably waiting for us." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I better get back home. Alicia will be home from work soon." Carlos replied.

"Thanks for coming Carlos." I said giving him a hug.

"Any thing for my girl." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I whispered back and Kendall took my hand and we headed out.

It was nice getting to spend time with someone who I cared about. Even though I was with Kendall every single day.

I really did have a good life except for the minor quirks and little things that could happen at any moment. I thought every thin would be ok now. No more fighting or any other bad news. But to tell you the truth...

I was so wrong.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted another filler but the next one might be a little interesting and shocking because no one knows what's going to happen. Like when I said in this last sentence, "I was so wrong." I needed something interesting so next chapter is how it will go. Remember, Peace, Love, Spiderman in Vans**


	78. Chapter 78: Trouble Always has to Come

**Just A Kiss Chapter 78: Trouble Always has to Come**

**Kendall's POV:**

Taylor would be in her seventh month of pregnancy and I was getting pretty nervous now. I mean, I've done it once but another time is going to scare me again.

We have our last concert in 3 months so Taylor will be due before it's time. Plus our EP hasn't even came out yet, so that's what our fans have to look forward to.

Carlos has been a little on edge but I don't blame him. Alicia is four months pregnant and he's acting the same way I did at that point.

Other than that not much has change. Except Keenan is growing even more. He only has five more months till his third birthday and he was actually pretty excited. He was looking more like me too. I found it to be adorable.

Today Taylor and I were relaxing on the couch while Keenan was taking a nap. I turned on the tv and my picture popped up on the screen. So I turned the volume up.

"A young 23 year old women says that she believes Kendall Knight is the father of her 6 year old son. We haven't heard anything from Kendall Knight but we will be able to find out his side of the story." The news reporter said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Kendall what's going on?" Taylor asked.

"This chick thinks I got her pregnant when she was 18." I said.

"But that's not true. You were never with another girl when you were 19, you were with me." She said.

"That's what I'm trying to say. I'm not the father of this chicks baby!" I said.

I looked back up at the screen and they were showing pictures of the girl.

I sat there looking shocked. I knew the girl of course. Did we ever date? Hell no. How we knew each other? She was my slutty cousin, Cassia.

"Kendall that's your cousin." Taylor said.

"I see that." I said in a growl.

"What a bitch." She muttered.

"Yeah, why would I want to get my cousin pregnant?" I said in a disgusted voice.

"We have to do something about this." Taylor said.

"I know that's what we're going to do right now." I said. "I'll go get Keenan."

I quickly got Keenan up and we were going to drive him to Carlos' house to stay over there for a while or maybe even a night. I was going to have Taylor stay there too.

When we got to Carlos I was so thankful he was there. He saw the news too. And he'd been trying to sue her all along but it was getting so hard.

"Thanks Carlos." I said holding my anger in.

"Anything for you guys." He said. "I can't believe your own cousin would do that to you!"

"It's Cassia, I believe it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Good luck. I hope you get to punch her guts out." Carlos said.

"Thanks for taking Keenan. I may not be back in time to take him home." I said thankfully.

"No problem, it'll be fun to see my little nephew." Carlos smiled.

"Yeah. I think he really likes you too." I smiled back.

"Ok, we'll see you later than." He said giving me a hug.

"Bye Carlos." I said.

I told Taylor she had to stay but she wouldn't listen to me. So she came along. I set up an interview with that same network that had that on their channel.

When we got there I wanted to punch a lot of people and just rip them to shreds but I had to keep my cool.

When I got to the director I was talking to him and he said that Cassia was already here so I went to hunt her down. When I saw her talking to a producer all hell was about to break loose.

I walked over there and was about to kill her when Taylor held me back.

"She's not worth it baby." Taylor said making sure I would calm down.

"I want to rip that ugly slutty head off of her ugly bitchy body." I said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down. You're not helping me by being stressed out. Please calm down for me." Taylor said making me look her in the eyes.

She made me sit down on a couch next to her and rubbed my back to make me feel calmer.

"You shouldn't be here. Something could happen. Your water could break." I said.

"Kendall, I'm not due for 2 more month so just relax." She said.

"I don't want to stress you out at all." I said.

"I'm fine. You're the one that needs to calm down." She said kissing me softly.

"I'll calm down once that bitch is out of my life for good!" I said angry again.

"Calm down the show is starting in three minutes." She said.

I calmed down and the show started. It really reminded me of one of those Jerry Springer type shows.

"So we have two young people here who are at battle over if Kendall Knight is the father of Cassia Monroe's baby or not." The host person said. "Let's talk to Cassia first."

I was going to rip her head off. She was just going to add more to this lie.

"Kendall Knight is the father of my baby. I know it for a fact. He pressured me into sex with him after one of his concerts. Apparently it wasn't his first time but it was mine. It seems like he does this with a lot of girls but always uses protection." Cassia lied.

I was biting on the pillow next to me trying to calm myself down but nothing was working.

When the host came over to me, boy did I want to scream at him.

"So Kendall do you agree with any of this?" He asked.

"None." I said through clenched teeth.

"So share with us your side of the story."

"First of all I'm not a slut like she is. My first time was with my wife and that was after marriage. I'm not that kind of guy. So that knocks off the part where I did that with a lot of girls and then part where I was 23 when I first was sexually active, not 19. My second point is, that girl over there, she's my slutty cousin." I said and the crowd went wild.

"So you're saying that she's your cousin and she says you got her pregnant." The host said.

"That would be correct." I said.

"So who is this lovely lady right here?" He asked coming over to Taylor.

"This is my beautiful wife who is pregnant with our second child!" I growled.

"I'm starting to believe this guys side of the story more than Cassia's." The host laughed. "So young lady do you have anything to say?"

"Actually I do. That is his cousin and the first time I met her was when she rudely came to our house. Kendall made it clear to me that she's been knocked upbmany times by random guys because she works at a strip club." Taylor said.

"Thank you-"

"Taylor." She said.

"Well thank you Taylor." He said and went over to Cassia.

"What do you have to say?" He asked.

"He was drunk when he did it, he didn't know it was me." She said.

"Kendall?" He asked.

"The first time I had a drink was when I was 21." I smiled sweetly at Cassia.

"He is the fucking father of my child." She screamed.

"You know why your doing this?" I asked getting out of my seat. "You want to get back at me for Carlos trying to sue you. So you have to make up a lie to get your money back."

"Who's Carlos?" The host asked me.

"My best friend that she practically raped!" I shouted.

"Did this friend happen to get her pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, because my asshole cousin forced herself on him." I growled.

"Well we took a test and we have the results to see if Kendall is the father of... His cousins child." The host said a little awkwardly. "And we will find out next week."

"What!" I said getting out of my seat.

The show ended and I wanted to go punch the producer. I just wanted this over with. So Taylor could have a peaceful pregnancy.

"I'm going to go rip her head off." I muttered and walked towards Cassia.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said pushing her on to the ground.

"That is no way to treat the mother of your child." She said with a smirk. "He is your baby, one way or another I will get that money from you."

"And how do you suppose he'll be my child? You're my cousin Cassia!" I yelled.

"Exactly why I'm doing this. I knew from when I was born I was going to make your life a living hell." She laughed evilly.

"You're not going to get away with this. I never slept with anyone but Taylor and you know that damn well." I said.

"It's as easy as pie to switch the results." She said.

"I haven't taken a test yet Cassia, how do you know that I won't hang on to those results with my life?" I asked. "Why do you have to do this on this day? Of all days you had to pick this one?"

"What's so special about today?" She asked stupidly.

"You know what, you're not worth it." I said and almost kicked her but just walked away containing my anger. Until I got to the dressing room and I punched a mirror and broke it.

"Kendall!" Taylor shouted at me.

"Please don't get close to me. I'm a monster." I said before punching another mirror.

Why are you going off like this?" She asked.

"It's the anniversary of my father's death ok!" I yelled through tears.

"Why are we even here. You should be at home and relaxing not getting more worked up than you should be." She said.

"I can't live with her anymore. She has to go!" I said.

"Kendall." She whispered doubling over in pain.

"Taylor! Oh my God are you ok?" I said helping her up.

"Baby... Kicked... Soccer player..." She groaned.

"Has it kicked before?" I asked.

"Never." She moaned out.

"Do you need anything? God I shouldn't of brought you." I sighed.

"I'm fine Kendall." She muttered.

"No you're not. We have to get you home. I'm not risking the health of my baby." I said.

"No! I'm fine!" She shouted. "To tell the truth I want that test done so we can just get this over with."

"I'll take the test... I'm just afraid of what Cassia is capable of." I sighed.

"Just remember that I love you." She said and she was about to give me a kiss before she felt a sharp pain again.

"You just lay down ok?" I said kissing her cheek and going to get some tests done.

They strapped me down to a bunch of these things that went by my temple and on my arms. It freaked me out.

"Kendall we are going to ask you a few simple questions." A man said and I nodded. "Is Cassia your cousin? Please answer these questions with yes or no answers."

"Yes." I said simply.

"Have you ever been sexually active with anyone other than your wife?"

"No." I said a little disgusted.

"Have you ever broken up with your wife before you were married?"

"Yes." I sighed. I hate when people bring up old wounds.

"Do you think you are the father of Cassia's baby?" He finally asked.

"No." I growled.

"Ok, now Kendall these questions you answer as honestly as you can and they may be long answers if you'd like." He said making it clear. "How old we're you when your wife and you broke up?"

"I was about 20." I said.

"Do you honestly love your wife?" He asked.

"With all my heart, there will never be any girl that could compare to her. I won't love any other girl unless that other girl is my daughter. My wife is pregnant and she may be having a girl but we don't know yet." I smiled.

"Do you love your cousin?"

"No, I hate her with all my guts. She's a slut and I can't stand her. Especially for what she did to my best friend. But deep down in my heart I know there's probably this tiny part of me that loves her. She's my cousin after all." I said honestly.

"I think that finishes up Kendall, you can go." He said.

"Can you just please keep the results away from Cassia. I know she will do anything to change those results." I said.

"She's already been tested. The results are printed when we need them and no one will have any access." He assured me.

I walked back to where I left Taylor and the door was locked. There's not a reason Taylor would lock the door.

I rammed the door until it busted open and saw my cousin standing over Taylor with something in her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. Cassia dropped the item, a knife.

"Nothing." She said.

"So help me God if I let you live after touching her it will be one great day for you." I said shoving her on the ground and punching her. I really didn't care if she was a girl. She could burn in hell for all I cared.

"Kendall." Taylor stammered out. "Take me home."

I got off my cousin and grabbed the knife.

"Kendall!" Taylor screamed. But I just stuck it in my back pocket.

"There's no way I'm leaving a knife with her." I said taking Taylor's hand and leaving.

After we got in the car I drove back to Carlos' house.

"What was she doing with a knife?" Carlos asked when we went into the kitchen.

"I don't know." Taylor said.

"If she hurt you, I would of killed her." Carlos said.

"That didn't stop me from punching her." I said.

"You punched your own cousin?" Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah, Taylor thought when I took the knife I was going to kill her." I smirked.

"Kendall! You can't just take a knife and almost kill someone! You could go to jail." Taylor said.

"If she hurt you I wouldn't care!" I said.

"But I would. Do you know how hard it would be for me to raise two kids on my own?" I asked.

"I um- sorry." I tried apologizing.

"Sorry doesn't cut it boy." She laughed. "How was Keenan?"

"Good. There were a few times he cried because he wanted you and not me but everything else has been fine." Carlos smiled.

"Is he sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah. He tuckered right out around nine." He said.

"Good. I'm glad he wasn't to much of a trouble." Taylor said.

"Not at all. If you guys want, you can stay here tonight. I know you don't live to far away but I don't really want you to wake Keenan up. He was sleeping so peacefully when I last checked." Carlos said.

"Thanks Los." I smiled.

"Anything for my family." Carlos had been saying things like that a lot to us.

Hopefully everything would just die down in time for me to have my baby though.


	79. Chapter 79: Peace for Once

**Just A Kiss Chapter 79: Peace for Once**

**Taylor's POV:**

I was in my ninth month of pregnancy and I could go into labor any day now which was freaking Kendall out. I had no clue how to calm him down. Keenan was even calmer than him.

We got everything cleared up with the Kendall being the father of his cousin's baby. The kid wasn't even her's it was an actor. She would be spending a lot of time in jail for everything she's done.

The boys had been practicing for their last concert and they were having a lot of fun creating their own dance moves. They honestly didn't want their childhood to end.

Kendall and I were suppose to meet with Carlos and Alicia today. Alicia wanted some advice from me about parenting and pregnancy things.

I walked downstairs with a very big belly and I just felt so tired.

"Morning beautiful." Kendall said kissing my cheek.

"You're on edge Kendall. I can tell." I smiled at his nervousness.

"I know I shouldn't be but, you could go into labor any day now and I'm just afraid I won't be here with you." He said.

"Don't worry." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"We have to think if a name." He said.

"If it's a girl I like Samantha." I said sweetly. "If it's a boy?"

"I like Cody." He said quietly.

"That's my brother's name." I said quietly.

"I know." He said.

"If it's a girl the middle name could be... Raye." Kendall suggested.

"If it's a boy the middle name could be, Lee." I smiled.

"So either Samantha Raye Knight or Cody Lee Knight." Kendall said.

"Perfect." I said.

"We have a lot of time before we go and meet Carlos and Alicia." He said.

"Go write some music." I smiled.

"I actually have a song that I'm try to finish and I wondered if you'd like to hear it." He said.

"Yes. I'd love to hear it." I said and followed him into the studio.

Sissy was taking a nap on one of Kendall's guitars.

"Sissy!" Kendall complained and pushed Sissy of causing her to wake up and run away.

He grabbed the guitar that Sissy was laying on and tuned it quickly. Then started strumming but couldn't find a tune. After about ten minutes he finally found the right sound to go with his lyrics.

**Turn all of the lights off Cause I don't want to wake up right now Sheltered with all our safety We'll hold hands until the sun comes out (Yea)**  
><strong>We'll pretend we know what love's about<strong>

**You Smile, You shut the car door As i turn around and make my way home with you You're all that I'd run to Like the pride in everything you say,**  
><strong>Everything you say and do<strong>

**Slow Down Little Lady, We're Going Way Too Fast (way too fast)**  
><strong>Let's not try and rush this,<strong>  
><strong>Come on we'll make it last Slow Down Little Lady, You're Gonna Waste Your Time You're Gonna Waste Your Time (x2)<strong>

**There's not much more that I can say That will top the words in this song And I'm scared to think that maybe You are the one that I wanted all along**

**Maybe Baby We'll just stay free,**  
><strong>You and me might never be,<strong>

**But we'll see each other as before and nothing more**

**Slow Down Little Lady, Yeah We're Going Way Too Fast (way too fast)**  
><strong>Let's Not Try And Rush This,<strong>  
><strong>Come on we'll make it last<strong>

**Slow Down Little Lady, You're Gonna Waste Your Time You're Gonna Waste Your Time (x4)**

**Cause music without your memory means nothing to me And I hope this song helps you remember What we used to be**

**Deep inside you know that I've been trying I've been finding that the shortest pencil Is better than the longest memory**

**Slow Down Little Lady, Yeah We're Going Way Too Fast (way too fast)**  
><strong>Let's Not Try And Rush This,<strong>  
><strong>Come on we'll make it last<strong>

**Slow Down Little Lady, Yeah You're Gonna Waste Your Time (x4)**  
><strong>You're Gonna Waste Your Time Waste Your Time Waste Your Time<strong>

"That was really good Kendall." I smiled.

"Thanks. It took me a really long time to write." He said.

"Well it's a perfect song to put on your album." I said.

"I hope so." He said.

"Suggest it to James. He's going to be your manager Kendall." I said.

"Well you'll be working with me all the time too and so I just suggested it to you." He smiled innocently.

"I'll convince James for you." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Thank you!" He said giving me a huge hug.

"Gosh I'm still so tired!" I said when he let go of me.

"It could happen today." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm ready for anything." I said.

"You're so silly." Kendall said laughing. I loved his cute little laugh. "Go get ready. We're meeting Carlos and Alicia at the park in an hour."

"Don't rush a pregnant women Kendall." I laughed softly.

"Sorry." He said shyly. "Do you need any help?"

"Would you help me up the steps?" I asked.

"Of course." He said taking my hand and helping me up each step.

After he helped me get everything set I took a nice relaxing bath. I heard little feet running around and guessed that Keenan was awake too.

After a little bit I had to get ready so I got out of the tub and it took a few minutes. Then I got dressed in a simple longer sleeved shirt and some sweatpants.

Kendall came back upstairs and helped me down the steps too. He got Keenan dressed and he was ready himself too. We were going to bring Keenan with us because Carlos wanted to see him.

I felt a kick and it was a hard one.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked sitting me down.

"The baby just kicked." I said panting when another kick hit me.

"It'll be over soon. Then you won't have to worry ever again." He said. "Promise."

We headed to the beach after Kendall packed my over night bag in the car just in case anything happened while we were at the beach.

When we got there we spotted Carlos and Alicia right away. Yes Carlos was a grown man but he still hadn't stopped wearing his helmet. It was a little quirk about him that I loved.

Hey Carlos." I said while Alicia went to go do something.

"Taylor!" He said giving me a hug. "How have you been?"

"I feel fat." I said.

"Well you are pregnant." He laughed.

"I know." I said when Alicia came back. "Hi Alicia."

"Hey Taylor." She said then nodded towards Kendall and said hi as well.

Kendall and Carlos went to go play with Keenan by the water and left Alicia and I to talk.

"How's it going?" Alicia asked.

"Alright. Kendall's been really nervous lately." I sighed.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked.

"I've just been so tired. I'm ready for this baby to just come." I said.

"It could happen any day now." She smiled.

"How's your pregnancy going?" I asked softly.

"Pretty good. Carlos is going crazy but I love him so much." She laughed.

"Trust me, it's worse when you're in labor. Kendall went crazy. I couldn't take it because he didn't help calm me down... He kind of made it worse." I laughed.

"Carlos hasn't really been nervous he just wants to go crazy with this kid and I haven't even given birth to him yet." Alicia said.

"You mean like spoil him?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I know what you mean. Kendall tried doing that to Keenan but I wouldn't let him." I smiled.

"How are you feeling on the gender?" She asked.

"We hope it's a girl. Kendall a lot more than I. I think it's cute though, how he wants a little girl to love him." I smiled.

I looked at Kendall and smiled at how good he was with Keenan and how good of a father Carlos would be when he played around with Keenan.

That's when a sharp pain hit me and I knew what that meant. I calmed my breath and sat there. I didn't want Kendall to go crazy right now.

"Alicia? Do you know what time it is?" I asked after I felt another contraction hit.

"three twenty." She said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yup." I said as another contraction hit.

"Carlos and Kendall are coming." She said.

"Time?" I asked.

"Three twenty three." She said. "Taylor there's something going on."

"Call Lilly. I need her to take Keenan." I said.

"You're in labor." She said. "I'll call her right away."

After Alicia called Lilly she said she was actually at the beach with the kids so she'd be there in a few minutes.

When Kendall and Carlos got back Kendall already suspected that something was wrong.

"Kendall, I need you to stay calm. Can you do that for me?" I asked as another contraction hit.

"I'll stay calm I promise." He said.

"It's time." I said as another hit.

"Oh!" He said. "We need to get someone to watch Keenan."

"Got it covered. Lilly will be here any minute." Alicia said.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I'm ok. These contractions are sucking though." I sighed.

"We'll get you to the hospital as soon as Lilly gets here." He said kissing my forehead.

When Lilly got there she took Keenan but he had kind of a tantrum because he didn't want to leave me.

"Mommy!" He screamed.

"Keenan, it's ok baby. I'll see you soon. I have to get ready for your baby brother or sister to come." I said kissing his cheek.

"I want to go with you!" He screamed again.

"I promise you'll see me soon. Aunt Lilly will take good care of you. I promise." I said.

"No!" He started crying and held on to me.

"Hey buddy, I'll get you some ice cream later if you go with Aunt Lilly." Kendall said trying to calm Keenan.

"Weally?" He asked.

"Yes but you need to hurry." He said.

"I love you momma!" Keenan said hugging me before going with Lilly.

We rushed to the hospital. I was in so my pain and I couldn't tolerate it. Kendall was staying calm and doing everything he could to relax me.

"Can we get someone over here?" He asked. "My wife just went into labor."

I was rushed to a room ad Kendall was right by my side. Now it was time for this baby to arrive...


	80. Chapter 80: Boy Or Girl?

**Just A Kiss Chapter 80: Boy... Or girl?**

**Taylor's POV:**

This time Kendall wasn't freaking out so bad. And I had to thank him for that later.

"It's going to be alright." Kendall said confidently as another shot of pain hit me. "You're not ready to push yet."

"Can you have Carlos come in here?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go get-"

"Do not leave my side." I threatened.

"Ok..." Kendall said a little frightened. "Carlos!"

"What!" Carlos said freaking out and coming into the room.

"Taylor wants to talk to you." He said.

"Hey girl, how you holding up?" He asked taking my hand.

"Horribly." I said and squeezed his hand as I felt another contraction. I knew I hurt both Kendall and Carlos' hands by doing that.

"Just stay relaxed and everything will be just fine." He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Carlos." I said.

"What am I? Chopped liver." Kendall said.

"Thank you Kendall." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"I try." He joked.

"Mrs. Knight, I'm sorry to keep you waiting but your not quite ready to push yet." The doctor said.

"Great." I muttered.

"You'll get through this. Logan and James are right outside the door." Kendall said.

"Could you have them come in?" I asked.

"Sure, I can go get them." Carlos said.

"Don't!" Kendall and I said at the same time. "Once you have her hand... There is no going back."

"Okay..." Carlos said a little creeped out.

"James? Logan? Can you please come in here?" Kendall called.

They both came rushing into the room like I was about to be murdered.

"Chill guys." Carlos chuckled.

"We thought you called us in here for an important and serious reason." Logan said.

"I just wanted you guys in here." I said breathing in harshly.

"Just breathe... It's alright." Logan said coming up beside me and James following him.

"I'm fine." I said trying to smile.

"You should be ready soon." James said.

"Just get this baby out of me!" I sighed, and groaned when I felt another pain.

"Mrs. Knight, I think you are ready." The doctor said when he came back ten minutes later.

"Can they stay in here?" I asked trying to nod towards my best friends.

"Of course, as long as they don't interfere with the procedure." He smiled.

It was so painful having to go through that a second time but I'm pretty sure I cut off all circulation in both, Kendall and Carlos' hands.

Logan looked like he was going to faint through the procedure so he turned around in the corner.

James was very familiar with everything so he stayed by Kendall's side the whole time.

About an hour or so later we heard a piercing scream enter the room.

I looked at Kendall who had just about as many tears in his eyes as I did. Carlos was smiling the whole time, Logan finally joined us after it was over, James stood gladly at our baby. But Kendall was the one who stood tall and proud.

"Guys I want to introduce you to, Samantha Raye Knight." I smiled, holding my girl in my arms.

"So that's what you had to hide, Carlos." Kendall smiled.

"Guilty." He laughed softly.

"She's beautiful." Kendall whispered.

"It looks like she's going to be just like Taylor." Carlos smiled.

"Thanks." I replied softly.

They took Sammy to go get cleaned up and brought her back for me.

Carlos, James, and Logan had to leave sooner or later and when they did it was just Kendall and I.

"Kendall, do you want to hold her?" I asked a little tiredly.

"Yeah." His eyes lit up.

I gently put her in his arms and laid back down to rest. I shut my eyes and listened to Kendall.

"Hi baby girl." He whispered. "I'm your daddy."

Her hand wrapped around one of his fingers and he just sat there with no words. I could just see the smile on his face.

This reminded me of that Carrie Underwood song where it goes, "Now he's wrapped around her finger she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful perfect all American girl."

I started to fall asleep and it was the best sleep I've had in months knowing that my baby was safe in Kendall's arms.

The last thought I had before I totally was out was, "He's going to spoil that girl like crazy."

**Kendall's POV:**

When I looked over at Taylor I knew she was asleep. I couldn't think of a more perfect time... Well except the day my son was born.

They took my Sammy into the nursery so I could sleep for a little while.

I couldn't really sleep though. I just had so much on my mind. My mom knew that we were at the hospital. I had Carlos let her know.

I finally fell asleep and had a really weird dream.

Dream

Keenan was about 17 and Sammy was about 14. They both just got back from school.

"Hey guys." I smiled. Keenan looked at me and went straight to his room without a word.

"Hi dad." Sammy said.

"Hi baby girl." I said giving her a hug.

"Why doesn't Keenan like you?" She asked.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I think you're amazing dad." She whispered.

"Thank you Sam." I smiled.

Then the dream ended when I woke up. I didn't want my son to hate me.

So about a week later Sammy got to come home because she was born early so they kept here for a few more days than normal.

When Keenan met his little sister he was actually very happy. I told him he had to be her protector and he agreed. I really had some cute kids.

I could tell Taylor was happy since she wasn't pregnant anymore. I'm sure she'd go back to her normal eating habits which were always small portions.

I had to get back to rehearsal soon because our last concert was coming up in a matter of weeks. I could tell that Carlos was upset because that's where we would see each other everyday and he felt like we would drift apart.

One day we were all at rehearsal and Gustavo was really making us work our butts off because this was suppose to be amazing and something never seen before. It was even going to be on television.

"Carlos get the moves right!" Gustavo shouted.

Carlos sat down on the ground like he needed a break. I could tell he wanted to start crying. He hated when people talked to him like that which I didn't blame him, especially with Gustavo.

"Carlos, you ok bud?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"I don't want to grow up." He cried into my shoulder.

"Life's a wild ride isn't it Los?" I asked and gave him a hug.

"I'm twenty seven Kendall. Nothing will ever be the same. I don't want Big Time Rush to end because that's the whole point in the dream right?" He asked.

"We all got to grow up sometime. Now it doesn't necessarily mean you have to give up your helmet." I said patting his head. "Or give up happy thoughts about kittens. You just need to move on sometimes."

"I want to try... But I just can't live without you guys." He said crying even harder.

"What makes you think you have to live without us?" I asked concerned.

"We're going to grow apart without BTR. That's the biggest thing that held our strong bond." He sighed.

"Just because this is over, doesn't mean we are over." I said making sure that was in that hard shelled head of his.

"Thanks Kendall. I needed that." He said.

"Gustavo! Shut up and be nicer to Carlos." I yelled.

"This has to be perfect dogs! I'm not going to let any of you ruin it." He yelled back.

"Yeah um, I thought we were monkeys." Logan said.

"Your monkey dogs!" He yelled.

"If you want it to be perfect Gustavo, you try it." I said.

"Get back to work." He said trying not to release any of his anger.

"Ok then." I said.

"Dogs, we have a new song that I want you to learn. It's never been heard before so I want it to be a surprise." Gustavo said. "Lets practice."

He handed each of us a sheet with lyrics on it and we tried to find the rhythm of it.

"The song is called I Know. Try and see what you can come up with." Gustavo said.

**All alone Guess again You've been known To take the hand of any man Who will fill your fantasy You there A big mistake You're the pride Of every fake that comes around This messed up town**

**You know, and I know, and I know It's always better when You know and I know, and I know It's always better when You find out we've been lying, cheating**

**Baby Give me a sign Give me a reason Make up your mind Darling, only a fool Couldn't see through us Know what we do**

**Just because You're a fan Doesn't mean You've joined the band And found a way To make them think that You're a star Silly girl Only I can fool the world It's plain to see 'Cause you're just like me**

**You know, and I know, and I know It's always better when You know and I know, and I know It's always better when You find out we've been lying, cheating**

**Baby Give me a sign Give me a reason Make up your mind Darling, only a fool Couldn't see through us Know what we do**

**You know, and I know, and I know It's always better when You know and I know, and I know It's always better when You know, and I know, and I know It's always better when You find out we've been lying, cheating**

**Baby Give me a sign Give me a reason Make up your mind Darling, only a fool Couldn't see through us Know what we do**

**You know that it's true The things that you do I'm out of my mind In love with you**

"That's a really good song." James said.

"Of course it is. I wrote it!" Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"Right. Because every song written by you is Amazing." I said imitating his voice when he says he's amazing.

"That would be correct." He said. "From the top."

It was going to be a long next few weeks.

**sorry about the long wait guys. I've been busy and I can't think of what to write at the moment. I kow this chapter isn't really long either but I needed to get it over with so I hope you guys like it. So it might be a little while till I post again, I hope you all understand that being on chapter 80 really gets you thinking at this point so if you have any ideas I would really like to hear them. So until next time, Peace, Love, Spiderman in Vans**


	81. Chapter 81: Last Time Around

**Just A Kiss Chapter 81: Last Time Around**

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up not wanting to get out of bed at all. After a month of training I wasn't sure we were ready for this. I mean it was my last time with my best friends up there on stage with me, but who would want it to end?

Since it was two months since Taylor had Sammy she was already about a two months old and she was looking like Taylor already.

Lilly was pregnant again but with Logan's baby. Now that may seem kind of strange since she's married to James but Logan and Valyn needed a surrogate.

They would of asked Alicia or Taylor but they were both pregnant at the time and I wanted to be so ticked when they were thinking about asking Katie. Katie my baby sister who's still in college and engaged.

When I heard they were going to ask Taylor, I knew she wouldn't be able to handle that because her and Logan have been in tough situations and even if Val has been her best friend I still wouldn't want her to do it.

I heard a cry and knew that Sammy had woken up. She was probably hungry. Taylor woke up and got up to go check on her.

I ran my fingers through my hair and got the nerve to get up and get ready for the day.

After taking a shower, I put on a yellow an black plaid shirt, blue skinny jeans, grey vans, and I put on my glasses for now. I looked like my teenage self. Everything was exactly the same except my glasses.

I walked into Sammy's room and Taylor just got done feeding her.

"You look like yourself." She smiled.

"That's what I was going for." I smiled back lightly placing a kiss to her lips.

"Can you check if Keenan is awake?" She asked.

"Yup." I said walking into the hallway to be greeted by my three year old son.

"Daddy!" He yelled running into my arms.

I picked him up and smiled, "Hey big man."

"Daddy, what are we doing today?" He asked excited.

"I have my last concert with your Uncles today." I said.

"Why's it your last?" He asked innocently.

"All things have to end some time." I shrugged. "But it's for the best."

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Let's go see what mommy wants to make." I smiled kissing his cheek.

I carried him downstairs and Taylor was making some eggs which happened to be Keenan's favorite. Taylor had put Sammy down in her little play pen so she could get some things done.

Keenan ran and sat down at the little table we bought for him so he doesn't have to use a high chair. Taylor gave him a little bowl of eggs and handed me a plate as well.

"Mommy, can I have some ketchup?" Keenan asked.

"What do you say?" She asked.

"Please?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes you may." She said squirting some in the bowl.

"Thank you." He smiled and dove into his meal.

"Honey you barely touched your food." Taylor said holding my hand.

"I'm not that hungry." I sighed.

"Your nervous." She said rubbing her thumb back and forth on my hand.

"It's the biggest performance we've ever had to do." I said looking down.

"You know you're going to do great. It's the only life you got so you've got to live it big time." She said using a lyric from our first song ever.

"Thanks." I half smiled and kissed her slowly with a little passion.

"Eeeww! That's gross!" Keenan said shielding his eyes.

"I'm sorry big man." I laughed and put my dish in the sink.

"Can you watch them real quick? I have to go get ready." Taylor said.

"Sure thing." I said and got Keenan a little more food.

I quickly changed Sammy while Keenan was occupied with his food. Taylor was dressed and ready when I came back.

"Could you help Keenan get dressed?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Come on big man, we gotta get you dressed." I told Keenan.

"Ok daddy!" He said running over to me and having me carry him up the steps.

I got him dressed in his favorite t-shirt of the week and some jeans. Keenan always had a favorite t-shirt but he switched every week when he found something he liked better.

When we came back downstairs Taylor was clean up and rushing to make everything look spiffy.

"Kendall, Johnny is coming to watch the kids and Katie's coming later after her college class." Taylor told me.

"Ok, sounds good." I smiled.

"I told Johnny we might not be back for a while because you guys might want to go out and celebrate for a while." She shrugged.

"Or do other things." I smirked.

"Not tonight, not for a while." She said screwing my head on straight.

"Oh yeah... I knew that." I laughed nervously.

"Men." She muttered.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said walking to the door. Of course I knew it was Johnny.

"Hey bro." He said bro hugging me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey Johnny." Taylor said giving him a hug. "I have both our numbers and Kendall's mom's number on the fridge. Instructions on the table and schedule is right next to it."

"Ok, don't worry. I can manage while Katie's not here." He smiled.

"I trust you." Taylor said. "We better get you there."

"Hold on. I need my contacts." I said running up stairs and putting them in my eyes and set my glasses down on the sink.

Taylor and I drove over to the stage that was set up in down town LA. Everything looked perfect, just like Gustavo wanted. I always wanted are band to be real and everything being so perfect isn't the real us.

"Kendall, you late!" Gustavo shouted at me.

"I have kids Gustavo! They come first." I said.

Kelly went over to calm him down and it worked. I guess Gustavo needs her for his anger problems and she needs a challenge like Gustavo.

The boys were all back stage. Logan was pacing back and forth like usual, James was furiously using his lucky comb, and Carlos was taking his helmet on and off his head.

"Logan stop pacing, James put your comb away, and Carlos leave your helmet on or off but just make a choice!" I said trying to calm there nerves.

"Kendall this is the biggest performance we've ever had to do in our lives. It has to be perfect. " Logan said.

"Look at it this way. It's our last time singing up on a stage together. We've lived it big time and this musical journey just has to end. Just... Let's go out there and have fun. I don't care if it's not perfect. Heck! I'm gunna sing the giant turd song." I said for support.

"But Gustavo-" Carlos about to say.

"Gustavo doesn't own me anymore. After today, James is my manager which is odd considering we came here for his dream and he's not going to sing anymore." I said and thought for a moment. "But the point is that no matter what goes on today we'll always have each others backs. Even when Logan becomes and doctor and Carlos becomes a police officer."

"How did you-" Carlos and Logan were about to ask but I already knew the answer.

"Logan has always wanted to be a doctor and Carlos has wanted to follow in his father's footsteps." I shrugged.

"Big Time Rush we need you on stage in five minutes." One of the producers called out.

"So, dump the puck or Big Time Rush?" I asked. It was the same thing I said the day this all started.

"Big Time Rush." James said.

"Big Time Rush." Carlos smiled.

"Big Time Rush." Logan sighed then smiled.

"Big Time Rush." I smiled.

"On the stage NOW!" Gustavo shouted.

"Hey guys were Big Time Rush and this is our last performance together. So I guess it's safe to say that... This is our someday." I said into the mic.

This Is Our Someday started playing.

**Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh, oh oh oh Hey yea Oh oh, oh oh oh Yea, yea Oh oh, oh oh oh**

**And everyday feels like the other And everywhere looks just the same When every dream seems like forever Your a face without a name**

**Maybe now is our best chance To finally get it right Cause if the world is an apple Then it's time to take a bite**

**Someday it'll come together Someday we will work it out I know we can turn it up all the way Cause this is our someday Someday is what we make it Someday is right here and now Why wait, why wait, why wait?**  
><strong>Cause this is our someday<strong>

**Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh!**  
><strong>Oh oh, oh oh oh Yeah, yea Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh, oh oh oh We all have times, times we wonder Will the spotlight shine on me?<strong>  
><strong>Don't let the waves go roll us under Or miss the opportunity<strong>

**Don't look down or look back It's not that far to go Cause if we never try then We will never really know**

**Someday it'll come together Someday we will work it out I know we can turn it up all the way Cause this is our someday Someday is what we make it Someday is right here and now Why wait, why wait, why wait?**  
><strong>Cause this is our someday<strong>

**Oh no I don't have all the answers But there is one thing I know for sure, yeah One is good, but four is better It took some time to get here It's better late than never**

**Someday it'll come together Someday we will work it out I know we can turn it up all the way Cause this is our someday Someday is what we make it Someday is right here and now Why wait, why wait, why wait?**  
><strong>Cause this is our someday (x2)<strong>

Instead of saying cause this is out someday on the last line we changed it to cause that was our someday to fit what was going on right then.

After that song we did five other songs then took a break. After taking a break we did five more songs and took another break.

At this point we were only have way through this concert. We were suppose to play at least twenty songs.

All of our wife's were backstage with us when we had a break. It was really exhausting. During the break I would just chill on the couch for a few seconds and then change my outfit and work on choreography.

"We need you back out there guys." One of the set artist told the four of us.

"Come one guys. Let's going make the most of this." James said.

"Hello party people!" Carlos shouted.

"Is everyone ready for some woo hoo's?" Logan asked.

"Because we got a good one for you tonight." James shouted.

"This is called Windows Down." I said and the song started.

After that song was over we sang, No Idea, Worldwide, and three other from our third album.

"We'll be right back guys." Logan said and we ran off the stage.

"Kendall you need to sit down. You're going to make yourself sick." Taylor said feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine. We have about five more songs left." I said going to change quickly.

"Kendall, sit down." She pleaded.

"okay, only for a minute." I sighed and sat next to her.

"Make these next songs as good as you can. They're your last dogs." Gustavo said.

"Don't be as perfect as he wants. Have fun boys." Taylor said with a kiss to the cheek.

"I'll see you when it's over." I said running out and grabbing my mic.

When we were out there we sang three songs from our fourth album and then calmed down the stage a little since we only had two more songs.

"It's been really fun today to see all our rushers and fans who've supported us all the way. Thank you all so much." Carlos said.

"Now this isn't a very long song but we felt like since it's what made us big, we need to sing it." I said.

"This is called The Giant Turd Song." Logan chuckled.

**"Oh you're such a turd, Oh yeah, a giant turd. And you look like turd, and smell like a turd... Oh your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!"** We all sang and James ended on his long note for the end like usual.

We got a roar from the crowd it was crazy! We've never sang that song to millions of people before. Obviously because Gustavo was on our backs about everything being perfect.

"Thank you guys. I made that song up when I auditioned for Mr. Roque." I smiled at Gustavo and he faked a smile to me.

"So... Are you guys ready for this concert to end?" Carlos asked and got a boo from the crowd. "Neither are we."

"This will be the last song we sing as Big Time Rush and it is in fact the song Big Time Rush from our first album." Logan said.

"Take it away Kendall." The three of them said.

"Sing along if you know it." I said.

We started singing Big Time Rush and it turned into a mash up of all our favorite songs from each album. We call it, The Big Time Remix. Gustavo would get a kick out of that.

"Thank you all for so much support. We couldn't be here without our fans and rushers, our parents and their support, our kids, all of our family and friends, and most importantly Gustavo Roque." We all added in some things together.

"We actually have some exciting news. Kendall's going solo so look out for his albums in store soon. It's probably not the same as the four of us but look out for those songs, you never know if he has a little help once in a while." Carlos and James said.

"Logan's going to become a doctor. So maybe you'll be lucky enough to have him assist you one day. Wouldn't that be funny." I smiled.

"James will be the new manger for Roque Records. The amazing Gustavo Roque is retiring but! Is getting married to his wonderful assistant Kelly. Give some applause for them!" Logan shouted.

"And lastly our little buddy Carlos. Carlos will be going undercover you might say. No FBI or CSI just something plain and good. Plus he's got a baby on the way, give it up for Carlos Garcia everybody!" The three of us said giving Carlos and huge hug.

"Thanks guys." He smiled and we could tell the tears were going down even if his face full of sweat. We were all actually crying.

"So I guess... This musical journey ends." I said and at that the four of dropped into a hole in the middle of the stage.

"That's it." Carlos said in disbelief.

"I think we put on an awesome show." James said.

"It went by so... Quick." Logan said sitting down on the couch.

"I feel like we missed something out there but... I don't know what it is." I said plopping down next to Logan.

"Is it really over with?" James asked.

"Hey dogs, great job out there." Gustavo said. "Why all the down faces?"

"We didn't want it to end Gustavo. That was our whole life. That's how we met our wife's... Sort of. But without us being out here in LA, we'd still be in Minnesota trying to find that special girl." I shrugged.

"I think you four need to cool down and sign some autographs." He said rushing us to change into our normal clothes that we came in.

"Ready to go sign some stuff?" I asked Carlos. He was sitting down on the corner of the stage.

"In a minute." He said.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked hopping up on the stage to sit next to him.

"The past." He said, fiddling with his fingers. "The day this all happened."

"Feels like it was yesterday, doesn't it?" I asked.

"I can remember it so clearly." He said laying back and putting his hands behind his head.

"It's not hard to remember Gustavo scaring Logan." I chuckled.

"Or James getting freaked out and making us all go first but you." He smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled.

**Flashback**

**"My name is James Diamond,I-I wanna be famous. woah-ohh" James said quickly.**

**"Fill in the rest of this sheet and wait for your number to be called." Kelly told James, sticking that number on him.**

**"Yes!" The guys and I said. Then we saw Jenny being carried away by security guards.**

**"I'M A STAR! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT GWEN STEFANI! Oh, hey guys." She waved to us.**

**"Hey, Jenny." We all waved back awkwardly.**

**"HE'S EVIL! I'M A STAR! A STAR!" She yelled in a dramatic voice.**

**"You, name." Kelly said, pointing to Logan.**

**"Me? Uh, no, thank you. I'm gonna be a doctor." Logan smiled.**

**"Yeah well, I'm a desperate talent scout and you have a cute smile and Justin Timberlake just made 44 million dollars last year." Kelly said.**

**"Hit me." Logan said pointing to his chest, while she slapped the number on his shirt.**

**"I wanna be famous too! oh-woahh" Carlos said singing off key and had Kelly stuck a number on his shirt too. "Yeah!"**

**"You... Tall, Blond, and Eyebrows. Want your dreams to come true today?" She asked me.**

**"Sorry, my dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wilds, but I'll also consider the Maple Leaves." I smiled.**

**"Oh!" She put the number on my shirt anyway. "Eight-ten is next!"**

**"Oh, look, you're next!" James said switching numbers with Logan.**

**"Dude... You don't sing!" Carlos made a point.**

**"Carlos that was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily, I'm a genius. I'll think of something... Kendall?" He asked.**

**"Beat box." I said simply.**

**"Got it!" He said walking in.**

**We waited for long for at least ten minutes and then he came back, scared.**

**"Don't go in there! H-he's Satan! He's Satan in bug-eye sunglasses!" He said hugging his legs on a chair.**

**"Eight-eleven? Eight-eleven is up." Kelly said.**

**"Oh you buddy! Go get them... yeah" James said quickly switching with Carlos.**

**Carlos went in and came back not even five minutes later.**

**"Not going to Hollywood!" Carlos smiled.**

**"Eight-twelve, eight-twelve is up." Kelly sighed.**

**James tried switching with me but I stopped him. "James this is your dream not mine. Now remember, opportunities like this comes once in a life time. Now grab on that dream with both hands and go BIG TIME!"**

**End of Flashback**

"Good times." Carlos said.

"Let's go out there and sign some autographs and then we can all go out together. I promise Los." I said, messing with his hair.

"Ok." He said and I helped him up.

"Is everyone here?" Gustavo asked.

"Yup. Carlos and I are back." I said pulling Carlos into the tent.

"You have an hour and thirty minutes to sign autographs and take pictures." Gustavo said leaving the room.

When people started coming in I heard some really nice comments and really mean comments.

"I'm glad this band is over. Who even likes these guys?" A girl asked the guy she was with. "Especially that Latino."

Carlos was sitting next to me and I just hoped he didn't hear that.

When that girl came up to us she asked for my autograph but I refused. "Sorry, but I don't give autographs to people who are mean to my best friend." She walked away mad at herself.

"Kendall why'd you do that?" Carlos asked.

"She said some mean things. I don't like haters." I shrugged.

After about an hour longer we quit and were able to leave.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"Lilly and Alicia are going home." James said. "They thought we may be going out to drink."

"Guys, I'm sick and tired of the hate I get from people! Let's just go get wasted!" Carlos said running to my car.

"Do you want to be our designated driver?" I asked Taylor.

"I guess." She shrugged.

The six of us hopped into Taylor and I's car and we drove to a club.

"Let the night... Begin." James smirked.


	82. Chapter 82: Wasted

**Just A Kiss Chapter 82: Wasted**

**Kendall's POV:**

Carlos right away went to go get some drinks for everyone while we all sat down. When he came back he had about eight drinks on a tray. I knew that thinks would get hazy real fast.

Carlos chugged down three drinks and went on the dance floor. He found a girl and started dancing with her. I hopped he wasn't going to get so drunk that he forgot about Alicia.

"Val said she's going to be our designated driver so I can have some fun for once." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

It was true though. Taylor has never gotten wasted or drunk. Except on our honeymoon and that's one of the reasons she doesn't drink much.

"You're going to have fun tonight then." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You guys thirsty?" Carlos asked jumpily, bringing another tray with him.

"Carlos, how many drinks have you had already?" I asked.

"Five shots and a whiskey." He said putting the tray on the table.

"Drink up!" Logan said grabbing a glass.

I looked at Taylor who still hadn't grabbed a drink at all yet. I starred so she would get the point to at least drink something.

"Fine!" She said grabbing two shots.

"Better." I smirked.

Carlos drank more and went back on the dance floor. James eventually joined him and Logan sat and got drunk.

After about an hour I could tell we were all getting drunk. My vision was getting kind of blurry but I could kind of think straight.

"Let's go dance." Taylor said getting up and dragging me to the dance floor.

I'd never really danced with her when she was drunk so it was new to me when she was grinding against my body. She could be so sexy when she was drunk. Carlos was dancing with James, but they were both with girls also.

Logan was probably full blown waisted by the way he just kept chugging down his drinks. Taylor and I just kept dancing for a while.

We all eventually made it back to the table and drank some more. Apparently Logan fell asleep in the booth. Val had a few drinks but was no where near being drunk or wasted.

After drinking at least three glasses of whatever Carlos brought back I was really drunk. I couldn't tell what a lot of things were but I still had a little memory. But I was sure I wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

Taylor dragged me back on the dance floor but all I wanted was her. I pushed her against a wall and kissed her roughly. She agreed with me and just continued to kiss me.

When she broke the kiss it just made me want to put our lips back together.

"Let's dance." She whispered against my neck.

After dancing for a while I went to sit back down and drink even though I had a horrible headache. Taylor stayed on the dance floor near Carlos and James.

I just kept drinking and drinking and Val made sure I didn't drink to much. I sat there on my phone for a few minutes and dialed a number...

**Taylor's POV:**

Everything was really hazy I couldn't really tell what was happening but I knew I was drunk. I don't know where Kendall went but at the moment I didn't care.

I was dancing with James and Carlos and James pulled me to the side and kissed me slowly. I was drunk enough to kiss him back.

He tried pushing me against the wall but I hit the table instead and it kind of hurt.

"Ouch." I muttered.

"Sorry." He said picking me up and set me on the table.

It was weird how after he said that I didn't care anymore. I just let him continue and kiss me. Being in my drunken state I really didn't care who it was and Kendall wasn't around. I wouldn't remember it anyway.

When I felt his lips on my neck I knew this had to end because even if I was drunk, I still knew what I was doing was wrong.

"James." I said softly.

"Hmm?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"This is wrong, I have to go find Kendall." I said walking away from him.

I bumped into Kendall and Carlos on my way back to the table.

"Hey." Kendall said blinking quickly. Probably trying to get his vision back.

"Hey, I think we should go." I said.

"We were just going to find James and you." Carlos said.

We found James in the same spot I left him and Val got Logan and drove us all home. James first, then Carlos, she left Logan's car at our house and she called a head to have Johnny and Katie take the kids to Kendall's mom's.

Val made sure Kendall and I got in easily. Then left us on the couch and drove Logan and her home.

Kendall started kissing me softly and passionately. Even if he was drunk he was a good kisser. I really wanted him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he picked me up and carried me to our room. He used his hand on the guardrail to make sure he didn't fall.

When we made it to our room he laid me on the bed gently and continued to not even break one kiss.

I felt his soft warm lips on my neck. His touch was just so perfect. He was so careful no matter what state he was in.

I started to unbutton his plaid shirt. He wasn't wearing anything under it, which I found even more inviting.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I want you." I whispered and threw his shirt to the side.

He agreed with me and just kissed me even more heated and passionate than before. He took off the shirt that I had on and threw it in the same direction as his shirt.

We teased each other for a bit. I could see his abs perfectly and for a twenty seven year old he was hot. Not saying that's old because it's not at all. I kissed every inch of his chest and he moaned in pleasure.

He pulled off the skinny jeans I had on a threw them somewhere. Since I like to tease him I played with his belt for a while and made it look like I couldn't get it off.

He quickly took it off and I slowly slipped his jeans off. You could see his v-line so perfectly. He was even sexier than before.

The air was so heated and I was the one who really wanted Kendall now. It's weird how that switched. He took off the rest of my clothing and I quickly took his boxers off.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured against my neck.

He began to thrust in and out of me slowly which was painful but also kind of pleasuring. I held on to his shoulders for support and ended up scratching his back.

With one last thrust he released himself and he was finished. We laid back down in exhaustion. Our bodies were close together and we just cuddled up.

Kendall was holding my hand tightly in his and played with my fingers. His eyes were closed but he moved his head and kissed the top of my head.

Then my phone started ringing. It hurt my ears so I quickly answered it. It said Mama Knight on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked softly.

"Hello sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure you two were all right. The kids are fast asleep so I just thought I'd let you know." She said.

"Thanks mom." I said when Kendall started rubbing my back.

"No problem. Have a goodnight." She said.

"You too." I said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kendall asked kissing my neck.

"Your mom." I muttered and turned around so I could kiss him.

"You should get some sleep." Kendall murmured on my lips.

"I know." I said breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight." I said so quietly that I could only hear it.

I fell asleep in his arms but when I woke up I couldn't remember anything.

My head hurt really bad and I was in bed naked with Kendall. After I told him that we weren't going to do that last night.

Then I remembered all the drinks I had last night. I've never been so drunk in my life! Kendall slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Morning." He smiled and placed a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Kendall, we had sex last night." I said.

"We did? Wow I was so wasted." He said looking at the ceiling.

"I think we all were." I sighed.

"I'm going to go hit the shower, you can join if you want to." He said getting up and walking to the bathroom door.

I wasn't considering on taking a shower with him but I decided that since the kids are gone for this morning that I could make him happy for once.

We spent most of the time making out before we actually took a shower. I quickly got out and wrapped myself in a towel and Kendall followed shortly after.

I decided to wear some dark blue skinny jeans, a white graphic t-shirt, and some converse. Then I went downstairs to get some breakfast.

**Kendall's POV:**

I got ready to go to work. Since I'm a singer I didn't really need to dress up so I put on some grey sweats and a baggy red t-shirt with some vans and a regular grey beanie.

Even though I was having a huge hangover my habits were basically the same. I was starving.

"Babe, could you get me a bowl of cereal?" I asked Taylor.

"Sure. Do you want some coffee too?" She asked.

"Please. Having a headache is not going to help me sing." I sighed.

She handed me a cup and gave me a bowl of lucky charms. I may be twenty seven but I still loved my lucky charms.

"Have an idea on what we should have for dinner?" She asked.

"What's today?" I asked.

"Friday." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Fish stick Friday!" I smiled.

"Are you serious?" She asked like I was crazy.

"I gotta raise my kids right." I laughed.

"Fish sticks it is." She said rolling her eyes.

"I should be leaving." I sighed.

"Do you have your contacts in?" She asked.

"Nope. Thanks for reminding me." I said running up stairs.

I quickly tried putting in my contacts but they dropped down the drain.

"Damn it!" I said as I checked my case to see if I had extras... Of course I didn't. I searched around for my glasses and found them on the ground, cracked and unwearable.

I decided to just not wear anything. I use to not have to wear anything. I'd be fine... Right?

"I'll see you later babe." I said giving Taylor a soft kiss on the lips then left to go to work.

Driving there wasn't very easy. I had to be on high alert with my glasses broken and no contacts.

When I got to Roque Records I had to use the elevator because it was on almost the top floor. I rode around in the elevator for at least ten minutes trying to press the right button. Stupid vision.

The elevator music wasn't helping either since it was Elevate. Finally I found the floor. The same floor I'd been going to for about thirteen years.

"Kendall, you're late." James said.

"I know." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just can't see very well." I said blinking multiple times.

"Do you have contacts in?" He asked.

"Lost them down the drain. My glasses are broken." I sighed sitting down.

"And you drove here? Alone." He said.

"Yup." I shrugged.

"Are you and idiot!" He said smacking the back of my head.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"I'm driving you home today. No if's and's or but's Kendall." He said shoving me. "Now come on, let's get to work."

"Yes sir." I saluted him and we both smiled at each other.

**Taylor's POV:**

I had to go pick up the kids from Kendall's mom's place which she was still living in the apartment with Katie.

I quickly put them both in their car seats and drove home. Since I wasn't feeling the best I made Keenan some Mac and Cheese for lunch and had him take a nap for a while. After I fed Sammy she fell asleep right away too and I put her down for a nap as well.

I just wanted to sleep all my pains away but I knew I probably couldn't. I had to make sure I didn't forget about my kids. I did feel disgusting though. I ran to the bathroom and threw up a little.

I sat there against the wall. It was probably just from all the alcohol I consumed. I got up and went to the kitchen and got some more coffee.

I laid down for a little while and watched some tv. I turned the news on and there was something on Big Time Rush.

**"Big Time Rush may be over but will someone else take their place? The new boy band, G-Force signed by Roque Records believes they can make it bigger than BTR. So let's see what they can do."** The reporter said.

It showed a clip of five guys singing one of Big Time Rush's songs.

**"I'm Finn and these are my buddies Olly, Ryan, Caleb, and Ethan. We are G-Force." The lead singer said. "Big Time Rush was an amazing band. We are honored to be in the same place as them. We don't want to be better than them at all! Just being good and maybe even meeting the guys would be a dream."**

They actually looked like pretty sweet guys. I got the reason of there name right away too but I didn't really understand the G.

**"How was this group put together?"** The interviewer asked.

**"It was actually put together a lot like Big Time Rush was."** Ethan said.

**"We were just five small town guys from Tennessee, and we moved to San Diego and tried to make it big. When a LA producer found us things just happened."** Olly said.

**"Well maybe we might just have to arrange that little meet and greet on our show some time. I'm sure the guys would be happy to meet you."** The interviewer said. **"So how old are you five?"**

**"I'm 19."** Finn said. **"Olly is 24, Ryan is 22, Caleb is 18, and Ethan is 21 in five days."**

**"So we've got a wide range here."** The interviewer said.

**"Yeah. We may be starting later than BTR and they've been together for thirteen years so we're hoping we could do the same."** Olly smiled.

Olly to me was probably the cutest. What am I saying? I'm married to Kendall. Plus that guy is about two years younger than me.

That's when the phone rang. I got up and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey babe, I have some people I want you to meet... Do you think you could come here with the kids?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I have to get Keenan up anyway." I said.

"Great. I'll see you soon. Oh and could you get me some more contacts? Mine went down the drain and my glasses broke some how." He said.

"And you drove this morning!" I shouted.

"Yeah... Got to go! Love you bye." He said hanging up.

" Love you too." I sighed.

I walked up to Keenan's bedroom and got him awake and Sammy was already awake when I walked into her room.

"Mommy where are we going?" Keenan asked.

"To go see daddy." I smiled putting him in the car.


	83. Chapter 83: GForce vs BTR

**Just A Kiss Chapter 83: G-Force vs. BTR**

**Kendall's POV:**

Carlos and Logan got down to the studio since they got out at training school. Plus James needed them to record some parts to the song we were all singing.

"So you guys are really Big Time Rush." Finn said. The leader of G-Force.

"Yup." I said. "I'm Kendall, this is Carlos, Logan, and James. But you guys probably knew that."

"Oh totally. We've listened to your guy's music since we were in our teens." Ethan said.

"So what's it like in Tennessee?" Carlos asked.

"Well you guys have probably been there on tour but it's actually really beautiful and big." Ryan said.

That's when I saw Taylor walking through the hallway with Sammy in one arm and Keenan walking in by himself. I waved and gave her a shy smile.

The guys of G-Force turned around to look at her.

"Woah." I heard one of them say.

"Who's that?" They all asked still starring at her.

"Hey." She smiled at all of us.

"Daddy!" Keenan yelled.

"Hey." I said as Keenan jumped into my arms. "How are you today Big Man?"

"Great!" He grinned.

"Sorry it took me so long to get them here. Sam was being crabby and Keenan really wanted to see you so I had to try and rush." Taylor sighed sitting next to me.

"Hey squirt! Come over here and give me a hug." Carlos said opening his arms.

"Uncle Carlos!" Keenan said running up to him and giving him a hug.

"I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves." Finn said to Taylor. "I'm-"

"Finn. I know who you guys are. G-Force, right?" Taylor smiled shaking his hand.

"So then you would know, Olly, Ryan, Caleb, and Ethan." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"You know about them... How?" I asked.

"I was watching the news and they came on. It's easier to remember there names because of their band name G-Force. By the way, what does the G stand for?" She asked.

"Whatever you want it to stand for." Finn smirked.

"That's flattering but I'm married and two old for you." Taylor said.

"Where's your man?" Ethan asked.

"Well you see... Him." She said pointing to me.

"Oh. So those are your kids then too." Olly said.

"In fact they are. Keenan, do you want to meet some people?" Taylor asked and Keenan hid behind James.

"Come here buddy." Logan said and he sat in his lap. "He's a little shy."

"Hey Carlos, how was training today?" Taylor asked.

"Good... I'm learning how to use a gun." He said looking at the other guys.

"Alicia couldn't come today?" I asked.

"Well she's in her eighth month of pregnancy so she's been resting a lot." Carlos shrugged.

"So soon you'll be having your own little Carlos Jr." Taylor smiled.

"Well Logan will be having a Logan Jr. around soon too." Carlos said nudging Logan.

"So what's going on with you guys?" James asked the other five.

"Were good... It's actually cool just listening to you guys." Caleb said.

"Well we just wanted to include you guys in the conversation." Taylor said going to sit in the middle of them.

"How about we all... Split up!" Carlos said. "James can get Ethan, Logan can get Ryan, Kendall can get Finn, I can get Caleb, and Taylor can get Olly. So they all have someone to talk to."

"What about me Uncle Carlos?" Keenan asked.

"Who do you want to go with?" Carlos asked.

"You!" He smiled.

"Then Kendall you have Sammy." James said.

"Yup." I smiled.

"Ok split up then." Logan shrugged.

**Taylor's POV:**

"So I guess you know I'm Olly then." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well then I should tell you my real name is Oliver." He said.

"Oh... That's predictable." I smiled.

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked.

"I'm actually James' assistant since he's now the manager of Roque Records." I said.

"That's cool. So maybe we'll see each other more often... Since James works with us too." He shrugged.

"Maybe." I said.

"Can I just say that you are so beautiful." He smiled.

"Well that's sweet of you." I said.

"When I use to live in San Diego I use to have a girlfriend that looked so much like you. She broke up with me for this other guy though. He was a... Let's just say he didn't deserve her." He said.

"Oliver... Wow why does that sound familiar?" I muttered.

"So you know where I grew up, what about you?" He asked.

"Well most of my life I lived in Kansas and I was about twelve when we moved to San Diego." I said.

"San Diego... That is so weird." He said scratching his neck. "What's your maiden name?"

"Dotson." I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Oliver Ericsson. Do you remember that name?" He asked grabbing my hand carefully.

"Oh God no! You aren't my ex boyfriend!" I said standing up.

"I think I am." He said sitting me back down. "Does that make you nervous?"

"No. I've just have ran into so many of my ex boyfriends from the past." I said and he secretly took my hand back.

"So this is a bad thing?" He asked coming closer and I wasn't really noticing it.

"No, not a bad thing. " I said and his lips were almost touching mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little weirded out.

"Nothing." He said backing away.

"You were gunna kiss me. Weren't you?" I asked. "Listen Oliver, I married, I have kids, I love Kendall. Please don't make this harder than it really is."

"Wait." He said.

"Your cute and smart and funny. You'll find a girl, just not me." I said and walked away.

I bumped into Kendall and Finn on my way to go anywhere else but by Oliver.

"Hey." Kendall smiled and kissed my cheek. "How'd your talk with Olly go?"

"Weird." I said and grabbed Sammy out of his arms.

"Weird as in?" He asked.

"He's my ex." I said rolling my eyes.

"Another one! How many ex's do you have?" He asked putting his arm around me and walking.

"I think you've met them all." I sighed.

"Good, we don't need anymore." He laughed and turned to kiss me on the lips. "I'm going to go talk to him."

He walked away and left Finn and I alone.

"So, Kendall seems like a very lucky guy." He said leaning against the wall.

"I would say I'm the lucky one. There's no one better than him." I said.

"Maybe there is and you're just to afraid to find out." He said and suddenly started kissing me.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I shouted and pushed him away.

"I'm twenty six you're nineteen. I'm married and I do love Kendall. What is wrong with you guys?" I asked going to find Keenan so I could take them home.

"Hey Carlos, I'm going to take the kids home. Keenan come on baby let's go." I said.

"No! I want to stay with Uncle Carlos!" He wined.

"Taylor, I can take the kids for the night. You look exhausted." He said.

"Carlos really." I said.

"Calm down. Have a night out with Kendall. I can handle it." He said.

"Thanks." I half smiled. "I'm not leaving without a kiss."

Carlos got up and let Keenan kiss my cheek.

"I think mommy deserves one more kiss." Carlos said kissing my cheek. "Kendall is a very lucky guy."

"Bye Carlos... And Caleb." I blushed about to leave the room.

"What about me mommy?" Keenan asked.

"Bye Keenan." I smiled and blew him a kiss.

Kendall was chilling on the couch and laying back with no one around.

"Rough day?" I asked.

"You don't know the half of it." He sighed.

"Tell me about it." I said telling him to come with me.

"What about the kids?" He asked.

"Carlos is watching them. Now come on, let's go talk about that day of yours." I said.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his hands.

"We shall." I laughed and held his hand.

"They're such a good couple." James said to whoever he was with.

"They really are." Logan said.

I couldn't help but smile. I had everything a girl could ask for. Two beautiful children. An amazing husband. Three amazing guys that are like my brothers. An amazing family. And a great life. I had to let Kendall know how much he means to me.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" He asked.

"The beach sounds amazing right now." I said.

"To the beach it is then." He smiled and I drove home.

I got dressed in a little strapless green and white dotted bikini and put on some light blue jean shorts with some green flip flops. Then grabbed a towel.

"You look good." Kendall smiled grabbing my hips.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I smiled.

He was wearing his favorite green bathing suit shorts and some white flip flops like he planned on matching me. His V-line was showing perfectly.

"Let's go." He said picking me up and carrying me to the back yard on his back.

He put me down and we sat in the sand for a little while. Until Kendall wanted to take a swim.

"Comin?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled and took off my shorts.

"The water is great!" He said.

"You are so weird." I said rolling my eyes and then smiling. "But the water is pretty great."

We played around for a while and then ended up making out on the sand.

"Do you know what I want to do?" He asked.

"No, I really have no clue what goes on in your mind." I laughed and he rolled off me.

"Let's go skinny dipping." He smirked.

"Skinny dipping?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun." He smiled.

"Kendall I don't know." I said shyly.

"You know you want to." He said breathing on me heavily.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and started taking off my bathing suit.

He was already in the water by the time I completely had my bikini off. I dove in the water and swam over to him. I was still a little embarrassed by doing this.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled.

"Kendall." I blushed.

"Don't speak. Just kiss." He smirked and lightly placed his lips on mine.

Having his body pressed against mine was of course very pleasuring, but being in the water was kind of strange. This was my first time skinny dipping and Kendall's probably done it so many times with Logan, Carlos, and James.

"How many times have you done this?" I asked him, breaking a kiss.

"Once. With Carlos, Logan, and James." He chuckled.

"So I'm the only girl who's ever done this with you?" I asked.

"Taylor, your the only girl I've ever slept with before." He said stroking my hair.

"So I'm the only girl that's ever seen you naked?" I asked.

"Sadly no, but that's a different story." He said.

"Come on. It's getting dark. Let's go back to the house." I said racing him to our towels.

We put our suits back on and ran to the house. When we got inside I dried my hair and curled the tips and put on some sweatpants, a blue Holister t-shirt, and some socks.

Kendall and I took a blanket and went in the back yard and laid it on the sand and laid down next to each other.

"Are you cold?" He asked taking his sweatshirt off.

"It's ok. I'm fine." I smiled but he wrapped it around me anyway.

"We haven't done this in a while... Just laid down and relaxed like this." He said holding one of my hands.

"It's nice." I whispered and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"No, I want to talk to you." I said placing a soft kiss to his neck.

"Talk about what?" He asked turning over to look me in the eyes.

"How lucky I am to have you." I said. His lips were so close to mine.

"I think I'm the lucky one." He smiled. His breath was hot on my face and I really wanted him to lean in just an inch more.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked. My heart beating faster every second passing.

"Nothing. Because you've always deserved me. I'm nothing special." He said putting a hand on my cheek.

"You're right. You're not special, you're perfect." I smiled.

"You don't have to say that. I know I'm not." He said.

"You are." I said pushing him down so I was on top of him.

"Do you want to get in a fight over this?" He laughed softly.

"Depends. I wanna win." I whispered, only leaving a centimeter of space between our lips.

"I'll let you win as long as it makes you happy." He smiled.

"It would make me pretty happy." I said and he flipped me over so he was on top of me now. "You know what else would make me happy?"

"I think I do." He smirked and placed a kiss to the corner of my lips.

"Just kiss me." I whispered.

After a few minutes of making out he broke the kiss. I was a little upset but didn't show it.

"Do you know how great of a mother you are?" He asked out of the blue.

"You think I'm a good mother?" I asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be?" He asked.

"I just feel like... I don't spend enough time with them." I said.

"Yes, you do. They'll understand that you're busy sometimes." He said.

"Keenan's already three... Do you want him to go to preschool yet?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it with him. He'd be with Lilly and James' kid, Liam. I think he might like that." Kendall shrugged.

"Yeah, let's ask him. It would be easier on us." I said. "But right now... Let's eat. I'm starving."

"I have the perfect idea." He said, dragging me into the house.


	84. Chapter 84: Carlos Jr

**Just A Kiss Chapter 84: Carlos Jr.**

**Kendall's POV:**

"What are you making?" Taylor asked, inhaling the delicious smell.

"Pasta Alla Carbonara, Fettuccine Alfredo, and Dolce Monte Bianco." I smiled. "Also for dessert a Rustic Peach and Blueberry Crostata. All with red wine."

"Wow Kendall, it smells amazing. I didn't even know you made Italian." She said and I scooped up a little and had her try it. "It's delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it." I said setting the little two seat table out side.

I put a white table cloth over our rusty little table and sprinkled a few rose petals on the table and put a glass of a dozen roses in the center with two lit candles on each side. Then put two plates and some silverware beside them with two glasses filled with red wine.

The dinner I made was ready after a few minutes. And I put some on each of our plates and got the garlic bread into a basket and set it on the table.

I pulled out the seat and she sat down. Then I sat in my seat across from her.

"Why so much tonight?" She asked taking a few bites.

"Well today is special to me... I guess." I shrugged and looked down at my food.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked and her hand found mine. I didn't want to look up because I knew I had tears in my eyes.

"It's nothing." I said whipping one of my eyes.

"You're crying Kendall, tell me what's wrong." She said standing up and whipping my tears away with her thumbs.

"Today... My dad died. That's why I'm not the same on this day. This year I tried to... Replace the sadness with happiness." I sighed. "But I couldn't."

"Don't cry baby." She said kissing me softly.

"You're right. I have to get over it." I said and ate the rest of my food.

"Things like that aren't easy to just forget." She said running her hand up and down my arm.

"Then... Let's just not talk about it." I said.

"Right, do you want dessert?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I did make it." I said kissing her cheek.

After we ate that it was really late and I was pretty tired.

"Come on, let's get to bed." She laughed.

"I won't make you walk." I said and picked her up bridal style.

"How was your day?" She asked when I was walking up the steps.

"Stressful. Having to deal with my dad, and those guys at the studio, it was hectic." I sighed taking my shirt off.

She went into the bathroom and changed into a tank top and shorts. While I just stood there in my boxers.

"You know... It's really tempting when you just stand there like that." She said coming closer to me.

"I'm the tempting one?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Just kiss me." She said rolling her eyes.

I smiled and kissed her once very softly and then the next times rougher. When she pulled me closer to her I knew she wanted something a little different.

"You want to... Again?" I panted softly.

"Mhhhm." She murmured. "At least I can remember this."

Things happened fast and when it was over I was so tired that my eyes began to droop.

"Goodnight baby." She whispered.

"I love you." I muttered before falling into a deep sleep.

The next day I didn't wake up till noon and I was late to go to the studio. Taylor was already awake or she might of even been gone to work.

I put my boxers back on a went downstairs to be greeted by Taylor and her brother.

"Hey honey. You slept in late." She said kissing my cheek.

"What's going on?" I yawned, not realizing I was only in my boxers.

"My brother just stopped by... He was in town and he said he's moving to LA because San Diego isn't doing much for him." She said.

"Oh, that's great. You can see the kids more." I told him.

"Yeah... And maybe meet someone." He shrugged.

"Babe, I gotta get to work. Want me to pick up the kids on my way home?" I asked.

"Sure. Go get ready, James brought your car back over here and I picked you up some contacts and they're shipping a new pair of glasses for you." She said and rushed me back upstairs.

I decided to dress a little nicer today so I put on a blue plaid button up shirt, some dark blue skinny jeans, grey Nike high tops, and a grey beanie.

I hurried up and got in my car. I dialed James number so I could tell him I was on my way.

"Hey James." I said.

"Kendall! You're five hours late!" He shouted.

"I know. I'm sorry I slept in. I had a rough night and-"

"It's ok. I know what yesterday was. You don't have to apologize." He said.

"I'm on my way." I said.

"Today we aren't recording. I booked you a photo shoot today." He said.

"Are you serious James? Ugh! Fine I'm almost there." I sighed.

"Bye." He said and hung up.

This was going to be another long day.

When I got to Roque Records I was rushed into wardrobe. I had to do some shirtless shots which wasn't very fun but at least I got it over with.

"So tomorrow I need you at the studio at 7:00 Kendall. You were late today and we need to get back on track." James said.

"I'm sorry James, I just keep having this flashback and I just can't think straight and-" I went back into my flashback again.

**Flashback**

**"Lilly! Stop tickling me!" I laughed on the ground.**

**"Come on Kenny, you're such a wimp." She laughed helping me up.**

**"Kendall, I'm going to work. Come and give me a hug." my dad called out.**

**"Bye dad!" I said giving him a hug. "I love you."**

**"I love you too Big Man. I'll see you soon. Take care of your mom for me." He said kissing my forehead.**

**"Sure will daddy." I said watching him walk out the door.**

**Later that day I was still with Lilly and my mom was making dinner for when my dad came home. Katie was just a baby at the time.**

**"Hello?" My mom was talking on the phone. "Is this some kind of joke? You're lying. He's fine isn't he? Oh God please tell me he's alright. No! He's can't be. I'm on my way." She was crying at this point.**

**"Mommy what's going on?" I asked softly.**

**"Kendall we have to go to the hospital. Go take Lilly back to her house." My mom said shooing me away.**

**When I dropped Lilly off I saw that her mom was crying too. I didn't know what was going on and I was starting to get worried.**

**"Kendall, come on. We have to go." My mom said putting Katie in the car. I was just sitting in the back not a clue what was happening.**

**"Mommy, where's daddy?" I asked. She never answered me.**

**When we got to the hospital I had to stay in the waiting room for a while. My mom came back crying and she took me in her arms.**

**"Kendall, when I tell you this I don't want you to be upset ok?" She asked.**

**"Where's daddy?" I whispered.**

**"Daddy had to go away for a while." She said bushing my hair with her fingers.**

**"When is he coming back?" I asked.**

**"Honey, he's not coming back." She said softly.**

**"Did daddy... Die?" I asked. Being an eleven year old kid I knew what it meant when someone was never coming back.**

**"Yes." She whispered.**

**Every day after that it was always crying and pain and sorrow. It was hard for our family to be the same.**

**One day I was with the guys and they were all playing hockey but I wasn't.**

**"What's wrong Kendall?" A little twelve year old Carlos asked.**

**"My daddy died." I sighed.**

**"What does that mean?" James asked. The youngest out of all of us.**

**"He went away for a while." I said whipping the tears from my eyes.**

**"We'll be here for you bro. Forever. We promise." Logan said giving me a hug.**

**"Thanks guys." I said hugging them all.**

**End of flashback**

"Kendall... Kendall... Kendall!" James shouted at me.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my flashback.

"You were gone for a few minutes." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I just had a flashback." I sighed.

"Well Lilly wants to talk to you." He said pointing to a mad looking Lilly.

"Yeah she's mad, I don't feel like talking to her at the moment." I said trying to walk away.

"She said it's urgent, so go talk to her." He said pushing over to her.

"Hey Lil." I said nervously.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"The other night I got a message of you calling me babe and saying other dirty things. What is wrong with you! We're cousins!" She shouted.

"Lilly, calm down. That night I was drunk and I can't remember anything." I said.

"You could of told me that!" She shouted. "James was drunk too and he was acting like an idiot. I see where he gets his actions."

"Hey, I'm your cousin, not his." I smirked.

"You jerk." She said and smiled after a few seconds.

"If you will excuse me, I have to go pick up my kids." I said running to the elevator.

I drove to Carlos' house and Alicia was home while Carlos was at training.

"Thanks for watching them for me." I told Alicia.

"It wasn't a problem." She smiled. Then she doubled over in pain.

"Alicia are you alright?" I asked helping her up.

"Kendall, I need you to take me to the hospital." She said. "My water broke."

"But it's early how can-"

"Kendall, just take me and call Carlos." She panted.

I hurried and got my kids in the car and she got in the passenger seat. I called Carlos and Taylor and they were both on their way. I rushed as fast as I could to the hospital.

"Can I have some help. I have a girl in labor over here." I said while I had Sammy in one arm and Keenan was holding on to my pants leg.

"Are you her husband?" The nurse asked.

"No I'm her friend. Her husband's on his way." I said.

"You can come if you want." Alicia said still in pain.

"I'll be there in a minute. Taylor and Carlos will be here any minute." I said after they rolled her off to a room.

When they got here Carlos was so grateful I was with Alicia.

"Kendall, thank you so much for being there with her." Carlos said running off to find her.

"She's only eight months pregnant. Why is she in labor?" I asked.

"Something's wrong with the baby." Taylor said going after Carlos. "I don't want Carlos worried."

Eventually I went after her but I wanted her to be able to calm Carlos down without my kids being in the way. I overheard them talking outside the room.

"Carlos, don't worry. It's going to be fine." Taylor said trying to comfort him.

"What if something happens to the baby?" He asked and I could tell he was crying.

"It'll be ok Carlos. You have to be strong for Alicia. She doesn't know what's going on right now." Taylor said.

"You're right." He said taking a deep breath.

"Go in there, she needs you." Taylor said pushing him into the room.

"That was really nice, what you did for Carlos." I said kissing her forehead softly.

"He's really stressed out." She sighed.

"He'll be fine eventually." I said rubbing her arm.

"Things can get worse though." She said standing up. "They could loose the baby Kendall."

"Hey, it'll be ok. They can always try again." I said putting my arms around her.

Suddenly Carlos walked out of the room with a smile and tears dripping down his face.  
>"The baby's fine. It's a boy, would you guys like to meet your God child?" Carlos asked softly.<p>

"Carlos." Taylor said hugging him.

"Come on in." Carlos said taking her hand.

"Hey guys." Alicia smiled. A little baby in her arms.

"This is Carlos Roberto Garcia Jr." Carlos smiled.

"He's beautiful." Taylor whispered.

"I bet he'll be just like you Los." I said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said. "The only thing is that he hasn't fully developed so we have to leave him here for a month."

"That month will go by faster than you know it." Taylor said.

"I know. Thanks for being here. Feel free to go home. Kendall looks like he's had a pretty stressful day." Carlos winked.

"Don't even think about it." She told me knowing what Carlos meant.

"Chill. Who said anything about doing that?" I smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Taylor said dragging me off.

"Mommy I'm tired." Keenan complained. Sammy was already sleeping.

"We're going home baby." Taylor said softly.

I really needed to relax.


	85. Chapter 85: All Things

**Just A Kiss Chapter 85: All Things Must Come to an End**

**Kendall's POV:**

"The kids are both sound asleep. What do you want to do?" Taylor asked me.

"Relax. Lay in bed and just relax." I sighed.

"Come on, I'll go massage your back." She said kissing my cheek.

That sounded amazing at the moment. I followed her up the steps and she went into the bathroom and came back in sport shorts and a grey t-shirt. I just took off my shirt and put on some red basketball shorts.

"You look really tense." She said sitting behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Mmmmm..." She was excellent at massaging.

"Lay down." She commanded seductively.

When I laid down I laid on a pillow so my head was higher than my body. She started massaging my back. It felt so nice especially when she was kissing me.

"Do you feel relaxed?" She asked and leaned down to kiss my neck.

"Now I do." I said spinning around and kissed her lips.

She started a make out session with me which made me feel even more relaxed. When I wanted to take her shirt off she didn't even hesitate. She was acting completely different.

"You want to again?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." She smiled and kissed me softly.

"Not to ruin this moment but why?" I asked.

"I know you've been stressed lately and I wanted to help out." She said.

"So you want to have sex all the time when I'm not myself?" I asked.

"No... Just forget it." She shrugged.

"Ok." I said not really caring and made out with her again.

We had our fun and didn't really do anything after that, just slept.

The next morning when I woke up I heard crying coming from the bathroom. I put on some sweatpants and a white v-neck and went to go see what was going on.

"Taylor?" I asked and saw her curled up on the ground with the phone in her hand. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer she just cried into my chest and dropped the phone in the process of putting her arms around my neck.

"How can I help?" I asked softly.

"You can't." She finally managed to say.

"Then can I at least know what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back.

"My grandma died." She said crying harder.

I felt heartbroken for her. I remembered how nice her grandma was to us when we visited for Christmas. I squeezed her tighter and comforted her as much as I could.

Her grandma was there for her when no one else was. When her parents paid no attention to her what so ever. It broke my heart even more to hear those sobs coming from her.

"Everything will be just fine this time. Everything will be just fine this time. What do I have to say to make you feel alright? Everything will be just fine this time." I sang softly to her. It was one of the songs I wrote when I was younger. I had no purpose in sharing it to the world at that point in my life.

"We have to go to her funeral." She said a sniffled a little.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Friday. That gives us five days to get to Kansas." She said. The tears were just falling down her face.

"We should get Lilly to watch the kids." I said rubbing her back with my hand.

"Get Carlos to do it. Lilly has enough to worry about with her pregnancy and her four kids she has now. I don't want to have them watch two more kids." Taylor said getting up to go pack.

"I'll call Carlos then." I sighed and dialed his number on the home phone.

"Hey Kendall. What's up?" He asked, answering the phone.

"Hey Carlos... I was wondering if you could watch the kids for a couple days. Taylor and I are going to Kansas for a few days." I said.

"Sure. Why are you going to Kansas?" He asked.

"Taylor's grandma passed away so we're going to the funeral." I sighed.

"Oh. Tell her I'm sorry for her lose and we can watch the kids." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning most likely. Is it ok if I drop the kids off tonight so we don't have to wake them up in the morning?" I asked.

"Yup. I'll see you later Kendall." He said.

"Bye Carlos." I said and hung up the phone.

I walked back into Taylor and I's room and sat next to her on our bed.

"I know how hard this is on you." I said and hugged her.

"Is Carlos going to watch the kids?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm going to drop them of later. Is it ok if we leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"That would be good." She said whipping her eyes.

"You want to know something?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

"Sure." She said quietly.

"Your eyes are wonderful, your smile is too. Your laughs contagious, and your heart is true. There's beauty in your touch, and your kiss is love. Your everything that every guy dreams of... Your everything that makes me fall in love." I smiled and gently kissed the corner of her lips.

"Thank you." She smiled through the tears. I just hugged her in response.

But I knew how she felt. She lost someone she loved. Just like when my dad died. I knew that gut feeling she couldn't help but have, I just wanted to make her feel better.

Taylor went back to packing and I went downstairs and Keenan came down with me.

"You're going to stay with Uncle Carlos and Aunt Alicia for a few days big man." I said to him. He was cuddled up against me on the couch.

"Why daddy?" He asked.

"Because mommy and I are going away for a few days." I sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"You won't leave me, will you daddy?" He asked softly.

My heart broke a little. I don't know where he got that idea. I had that same idea when my dad left me for the first time. Then he ended up gone.

A tear dripped down my cheek. "I would never think about doing that big man." I sighed and leaned my head on his.

I got off the couch and let him watch Spongebob which he happened to just love. I was raising him right. I smiled a little to myself. I passed by the little table with all the family pictures on it and picked one up.

My mom, My dad, and me. I ran my thumb slowly over the glass. Then set the picture down before I started crying.

Before we left for Kansas I wanted to do something with Keenan so I decided I'd take him to the park for a little while.

"Babe, I gunna take Keenan to the park for a couple hours before they go to Carlos'." I said as she was coming down the steps with Sammy.

"Ok. Be back soon." She half smiled, not really making an effort to be happy.

"It'll be ok, I promise." I said kissing her forehead.

"I know." She whispered and I grabbed Keenan and walked out the door.

"Daddy, are we going to the park?" Keenan asked when I buckled him into his car seat.

"Yup." I smiled.

"What about mommy and Sammy?" He asked.

"Mommy needs some time to relax." I shrugged.

I drove to the park which was about ten minutes away and I had James meet Keenan and I over there and he would bring Liam.

When I parked James and Liam were already by the swings and Keenan was trying to get out by himself but didn't know how. It was cute.

I got him out and he ran over to the swings and sat next to Liam. I just chuckled to myself because it was so adorable.

"Hey." I said nodding to James.

"Hey." He smiled. "What's up?"

"Everything." I sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. Keenan and Liam were occupied.

"I have to take off work for a few days, if that's ok with you." I said.

"Sure. Want to tell me why?" He asked.

"Taylor's grandma died and she's really crushed about it." I said.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. Are you going to the funeral?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're going to Kansas tomorrow morning and Carlos is watching the kids." I shrugged.

"You could of asked Lilly and I to watch them." He said.

"James, you have four kids, Lilly's pregnant, and you would want to watch our two kids. I don't think so." I said.

"I see your point." He chuckled.

"How about you, what's up?" I asked.

"Just things. I don't know why but I just can't stand Lilly carrying Logan's baby." He said frustrated.

"You got to remember James, they didn't have sex. It happened a different way that you said you were ok with." I said patting his shoulder.

"I know, it's just stressful because she's getting attached to that baby. I even suggested having another one with her but she doesn't seem to care about that." He sighed.

"She will in due time. Because when she has to give that baby up, you know she's going to want another one." I said.

"It's just crazy though how we have four already." He said.

"I think two is enough for me." I smiled.

"Lilly always said she wanted five or six kids so... I guess it would be best to fulfill her wishes." He shrugged.

"If Taylor wanted another one it mostly likely won't be for a while. She has to deal with this situation now." I said.

"I think two is the easiest amount and if you go three... There's no going back." He said.

"Daddy can you push me?" Keenan asked, trying to push himself on the swing.

"Sure big man." I smiled.

"Daddy! Can you push me too?" Liam asked James.

"Of course." James smiled.

"higher!" Keenan said.

"Swing your legs back and forth." I told him.

He started going higher and higher and I was a little worried of him falling. He was doing a really good job though.

"Daddy, sing a song!" Liam shouted to James.

James and I glanced at each other and smirked. We knew exactly what to sing. It would be perfect at this moment.

"Elevate a little higher, throw a party in the sky and celebrate. Elevate until we fly, move your feet until we levitate come on let's elevate!" We both sang.

I missed these good times with James. Most of all I missed his crazy dream of being famous because now... That dream was over.

"I like that song!" Keenan smiled.

"You better. Uncle James wrote it." I said to my son. I crouched down so I was his size and gave him a small high five.

"Daddy, can Liam and me go on the slide?" He asked.

"Sure. But only if it's ok with Uncle James." I said and he asked James, who agreed on his request.

"So where are you guys going to stay when you go to Kansas?" James asked.

"Maybe just rent a room at a hotel." I shrugged.

"Are you driving?" He asked.

"Flying." I said. "What do I do James? I don't know how I can make Taylor feel any better."

"I would be able to answer that if you made it easier on all of us when your dad died." He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "All I know is she needs you right now as much as you needed us then."

"Thanks." I said. "I should probably go home then."

"Probably." He said.

"Come on Keenan. We got to go home." I said.

"It was nice seeing you bro." James said and we hugged for a few seconds.

"You too." I said.

"Anytime you need me, I'm just a phone call away." He smiled and picked up Liam.

"I'll remember that." I yelled to him as he was headed to his car. "I'll always remember that." I then muttered to myself.

"Am I going to Uncle Carlos' now?" Keenan asked.

"Not yet. We've got to go home first." I said and got in the driver seat.

Maybe leaving Taylor all alone wasn't the best choice. So many things raced through my mind. I just had to find the answers.


	86. Chapter 86: Home is Where my Heart is

**Just A Kiss Chapter 86: Home is Where my Heart is**

**Taylor's POV:**

I heard the door start to open and I whipped my eyes quickly. I didn't want Kendall to think that I was crying this whole time, which I was.

"Where home." Kendall said when they walked through the door.

"Mommy do I get to go to Uncle Carlos' now?" Keenan asked me when he saw me in the kitchen.

"Not yet. We have to get your sister up." I said, crouching down to his size.

"Then can we go?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, then we can go. But only if you're packed." I said and he ran to his room.

"You were crying the whole time I was gone, weren't you?" Kendall asked behind me.

"How do you know?" I asked softly. I couldn't get the courage to look at him.

"Because I can tell when you're hurt." He said.

"Kendall... I see how hard it was for you." I sighed and walked into his arms.

"But now I got through it and it's going to take a while for you to feel ok again." He said and I knew he was telling the truth.

"I'll get over it. After the funeral. She's my grandma not my parent. It should be easier." I said not confidently.

"It's the same thing. She may not be your parent but she was important to you." He said and I hated that he was right.

"I have to go get Sammy." I said backing away from him and going up the stairs.

I took the liberty of packing Keenan's and Sammy's stuff while Kendall was gone at the park with Keenan. It worked out pretty good.

I grabbed Sammy's bag and got her out of the crib. Kendall and I drove to Carlos' place and dropped the kids off. Keenan took it well. It was kind of cute how much he loved Carlos.

"Bye Keenan." I said before walking out the front door.

"Bye mommy." He said running back to me so he could give me a hug.

"You heard him, bye mommy." Carlos chuckled and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry again."

"Thank you Carlos." I sighed and let him go.

"I'll see you soon." I told Keenan before leaving.

On the drive back home I didn't have anything to say. I couldn't even look at Kendall. All I could do was stare out the window and try not to cry.

That night I didn't say another word to him. I just went straight up to our room and went to bed. I didn't want to bare the pain anymore.

I grabbed a pillow and held it against my chest and closed my eyes. I could feel Kendall's presence in the room because his footsteps were a little loud.

He climbed into bed next to me and pulled me into his lap. He was just sitting up against the frame of the bed and stroked my hair with his eyes wide open.

"Sleep. You need it." He whispered and gently placed a kiss on my ear.

I could feel the tears stream down my face. Kendall could always make me feel better but this time... He couldn't.

I knew I was going to cry myself to sleep. I could tell that Kendall wasn't going to sleep till he knew I was so I tried to go past the pain and sleep. It took me a few hours to do that.

**Kendall's POV:**

I just sat in bed awake. Taylor cried herself to sleep but there was just something keeping me awake. Maybe it was all the thoughts I was having.

By the time I looked at the clock it was already seven in the morning. I got no sleep what so ever. I just decided that since we had to start getting ready to leave at eight, I would just take a shower now.

I was standing in the shower barely awake when I heard a small knock on the door.

"Kendall? Can I come in?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah." I said trying to wake myself up.

She came in and started peeling off her clothing and jumped in with me. I kissed her softly and she put her arms around my neck.

We didn't do anything other than that one kiss. We just took a shower and got ready to be on a plane for a few hours.

Taylor made sure I didn't get a private jet this time. She didn't want us spending any money. I really wanted to ignore her and just get us one but she watched my every move.

The car ride to the airport was exhausting and I had to try and keep my eyes open and be careful on the rode. I was excited to get on that plane and sleep.

The airport was pretty crowded too. Having to go through security took forever and I swear if I wasn't on that plane I would of just fell flat on the floor and slept right there.

The plane hadn't even taken off and I was already asleep. By the time I woke up thankfully we were already there. Taylor had the most worried look on her face. It kind of made me feel like she was hiding something.

Taylor's parents and her whole family were staying at her grandma's so they insisted on us staying there too. I knew it would probably just make things even harder for Taylor.

But we bought a rental car for a few days and drove over there anyway. Taylor wouldn't say anything to me or even look at me. I really was starting to feel like she wasn't telling me something.

When I parked in the drive way Taylor quickly got out and ran to her dad. I just sat there and laid my head on the wheel.

I was starting to feel neglect, like she didn't care about me. I know she's going through a rough time but she doesn't even turn to me for comfort.

Maybe it's just because her family is hurting with her. Finally I got out of the car and started unpacking some suit cases. I just watched everyone hug everyone and say things to each other while I just stood there and felt excluded.

Nobody was really even noticing my presence so I just carried all our stuff into the house and thought of what I could do. I decided I needed a long walk. Things were stressing me out and I just needed to be alone.

I started walking down the drive way to the side walk when I was stopped.

"Kendall, where are you going?" Taylor asked. I could tell it was her because she was the only one that really knew I was here. All the talking stopped and they focused there attention and me.

"For a walk. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." I sighed and kept walking.

No one bothered to come after me which I was grateful for. I couldn't handle the stress of being around so many unhappy people.

Since this was Kansas and Taylor's grandma lived in the country side close to where I lived I knew things around here pretty good. I remembered a lake I use to go to by myself when I just needed to be alone.

I started walking towards where I remembered the lake to be and finally I found it. The clearing in the woods. I was surprised to see that the rock I always sat on was still there.

I sat down and crossed my legs together like I did as a kid. I could usually solve my problems when I was alone to myself but I couldn't seem to figure out the answers now.

I closed my eyes slowly and then opened them when I heard a sound. It was like something hit a metal sheet or something to make a gong like noise.

I looked around on my surroundings. I noticed the sheet of metal and got off my rock to look at it. What I saw amazed me.

An arrow pointing to my rock. I couldn't believe I forgot about my box I buried under my rock.

I started trying to push the rock and it was really hard to move but eventually I moved it far enough away and started digging.

When I felt my hands graze across a cold metal shield. I knew that was my box. I dug as fast as I could and finally got it out.

I sat back down on my rock and shifted the box in my hands. It wasn't going to open that easily. I locked it when I was a kid and now I forgot where I put the key.

I was so focused in trying to open it that I didn't notice that someone followed me.

"Kendall?" I heard a voice behind me and I jumped and my box flew into the lake.

I turned around to see Kammy. I was so mad at her right not. My box was going to sink to the bottom of the lake and I needed to know what I put in it.

I didn't look back I just knew I couldn't loose that small part of my childhood I'd forgotten. I dove into the lake and everything was blurred.

My eyes were burning and I couldn't see anything because it was so dirty. I swam down faster an my hand hit something.

I gripped it and swam back up toward air. When I reached land I started coughing up water and started breathing really fast. I felt like I was going to faint.

I noticed that Kammy was gone so I just stayed in the water and held the box tightly to my chest.

"Kendall!" I heard people start yelling my name and I could identify one was Taylor's. I didn't have enough power to yell back.

They finally found me and her dad and probably one of her uncles helped me out of the water.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Taylor shouted at me and held my cheeks.

I coughed out some more water and held up my box a little for her to see.

"You dove into a fifty foot deep lake just to get a stupid box?" She asked.

"It's not stupid." I sighed.

"If it risks your life than yes it is stupid." She said. "Now come on, let's get back so you can warm up. That water is freezing."

The walk back was even worse than the walk to the lake. They all made sure I got into clean and warm clothes and they left me alone.

I went out to the backyard with my box still in hand and sat on the hammock alone. No one was outside and I couldn't he happier.

I just tried to open that box but I couldn't. I threw it on the ground and laid back. I didn't remember what I put in that box but it had to be important.

"Mind if I join you?" Taylor asked softly and I nodded. I then scooted over to give her some space to join me.

I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head against her's. We didn't talk we just laid there and looked up to the sky.

"I'm sorry." She finally said after all the silence.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I said.

"Yes there is, I'm sorry you have to be here, I'm sorry that I'm probably making you stressed out, I'm sorry that-" I cut her off by giving her a soft kiss.

"If you say sorry one more time, you'll be in trouble." I smiled.

"Sorry." She muttered.

I turned her so she was facing my lips and gently kissed her again.

"Do you want to be in trouble?" I asked with a small smirk.

"No." A small smile formed on her face.

"When's the last time we just laid down and had nothing to worry about for once?" I asked and looked back up to the sky.

"When we were kids. We would go to the backyard and just lay down like this." She said.

"Because when we were kids we had no worries in the world." I sighed.

"Kendall... Why is it that every hello makes the goodbye even harder to say?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"Because every time you say hello, you don't know if it's the last." I shrugged.

"Kendall I have to tell you something... And I don't know how to tell you." She sighed.

"I knew you were hiding something." I said.

"Kendall, I was pregnant but I lost the baby." She said and her head went into my chest. I could feel her tears because my shirt was starting to get wet in some spots.

"It's ok." I said stroking her hair. "Did you want another? We could try again."

"I don't know. I didn't but I don't know anymore." She mumbled into my chest.

"I didn't want another but if you do-"

"I don't. We can't. You don't." She said.

"It doesn't always have to be about me ya know?" I said.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She said and kissed my neck softly.

"Come on, let's go inside." I said picking her up and bringing her into the house.

Everyone was talking in the living room and I really didn't feel like disturbing anyone. I stood in the hallway while Taylor went to go talk for a few minutes.

When she came back she laughed a little at how bored I was acting. I was laying with my legs to the wall and my back to the ground.

"Come on Knight, let's go to bed." She smiled and kissed my ear seductively.

I followed her into the room we'd be staying in. I smiled at the fact that she was some what acting ok. She shut the door and locked it behind her.

She then pushed me on to the bed and kissed my jaw line and started unbuttoning my plaid shirt. Then slide the t-shirt I had on underneath off also.

"I didn't say we should try right now." I chuckled, out of breath.

"Maybe I don't want to try." She murmured.

I knew if I didn't do what she wanted she could get more upset so I just went along with her.

After getting everything off we were going to start doing something but we heard someone outside the door.

"She is married to him, it's not like we have to check up on them." Her mom said.

"She's my little girl." Her dad said and tried opening the door but only to see it was locked.

"She's not a little girl, she's an adult and should be treated with respect." Her mom said.

"Kendall give me your shirt." Taylor muttered.

I reached down and picked my shirt up and she put it on and it reached her thighs so she wouldn't have to put any shorts on.

"Act like your sleeping." She whispered to me before opening the door.

I quickly laid on my stomach with my back totally exposed and flickered my eyes open quickly and shoved our clothes under the bed so her parents wouldn't notice we were in fact doing something.

"Hey did you guys need something?" I heard Taylor asked in a sleepy way.

"We were just checking up on you." Her dad said a little loud.

"Shhh! Kendall's sleeping." Taylor whispered.

"Sorry." He said.

"If you will excuse me, I was going to try and get some sleep." Taylor said.

"Ok, sleep good sweetheart." Her mom said and Taylor shut the door and locked it again.

I pretended to actually be asleep to tease her.

"Kendall." She laughed climbing into bed again. I faked a snore. "Kendall, you don't snore."

I smiled and opened my eyes. "Damn it." I laughed and kissed her softly.

"Now... Where we're we?" She asked and sucked on my neck.

I took off my shirt that she had on and laid her down on the bed. She smiled and kissed my lips and bit my bottom lip very gently.

I wanted her. Every part of her. She could just randomly make me feel that way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked out of breath.

"Yes." She whispered into my ear and gently nibbled on the tip of it.

"You're going to have to be quiet." I smirked and thrusted into her.

"Kendall." She moaned. "I... Can't."

"Bite my shoulder." I said continuing to work.

"What?" She said out of breath.

"Bite. My. Shoulder." I said again and she did.

It muffled the screams that wanted to come out of her throat. It didn't stop her from hurting me though.

After I was finished and both of us reached our climax we just laid down wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I love you." I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She said. "Kendall, why have you been so obsessed with that box you found today?"

"Because it's mine." I sighed. "And I can't open it."

"So your saying you need some sort of key?" She asked playing around with her locket I gave her years ago.

"Yeah, and I forgot what I did with it." I sighed.

"Can I see the box?" She asked and I handed it to her.

She shifted it around in her hands and she smiled when she noticed something.

"Kendall, take my locket off my neck please?" She asked and I moved her hair out of the way and took it off, a little confused.

Then she placed it up against the box and it clicked open.

"How'd you know that was the key?" I asked amazed.

"When we were younger and you buried this thing I remember laughing at you because your key was a heart." She smiled. I sat up and set the box in my lap and just starred at it.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked sitting up next to me and held on to my shoulder. "Open it."

I looked at her and then back at the box. I slowly opened the cap and my mouth dropped opened. Everything my father every gave me was in that box.

His army badge and dog tags when he was at war. Tons of pictures he gave me of family vacations. And just little things he passed down to me.

"Wow." Taylor said amazed by all of my things. "Kendall, what's this?"

She held up a shard of glass that had something in between it. I knew exactly what it was.

"It's the rose my dad gave my mom when they first met." I smiled.

"Your dad randomly gave your mom a rose on the first day they met?" Taylor asked like I was crazy.

"Not exactly." I smiled. "My dad's friend set him up with someone he knew for a blind date and my mom's friend did the same. When they realized there dates ditched them they found each other. My dad was going to throw the rose away but he gave it to my mom randomly. Then they kind of just hit it off."

"Did your mom tell you that story?" She asked.

"Actually, my dad did." I smiled.

"That's amazing how they ended up together." She said and I continued to examine everything.

"What's this?" She asked picking up a picture.

It was of Taylor and I when we were only six and seven. On the back I wrote something. It read, "She's the one."

"That's us." I smiled, showing my teeth.

"How old we're you when you wrote this?" She laughed.

"I had to be at least 10." I said examining my hand writing.

"Well I'm glad you knew I was the one twenty seven years ago." She cracked a smile.

"Look where we are now." I said and kissed her directly on the lips.

"Yeah we just had sex in my dead grandmother's house." She said sarcastically.

"Well when you put it that way." I said.

"I know what you meant." She said rolling her eyes and then smiling.

"Good." I said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." Taylor said laying down.

"Me too." I sighed and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep with the most perfect girl in my arms.

**Sorry this chapter has mixed emotions. I really wanted a fluff between Taylor and Kendall and I don't really like my characters in bad moods. I also really loved writing this chapter because it tell you more about Kendall's parents and his past. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Once again Peace, Love, Spiderman in Vans**


	87. Chapter 87: The House That Built Me

**Just A Kiss Chapter 87: The House that Built Me**

**Taylor's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with Kendall's arms tightly around me and his eyes were squeezed shut, like he was having a nightmare.

"Kendall." I whispered and kissed him softly.

"Don't go. I love you I promise it won't happen again. Just don't leave me." He cried in his sleep and then woke up.

"Are you alright?" I asked holding his cheeks. "You had a nightmare."

"I'm fine." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I have to get ready. We're getting ready for the funeral and they need my help." I sighed.

"I'm going to go around town today." He shrugged.

"Ok." I said and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed.

I went into the bathroom that was connected to the room and took a long hot shower. I was actually pretty tired even if I did get a lot of sleep.

I was thinking for a while and I really wondered how I just slept with Kendall while I had a funeral to think about. For some reason I was starting to get over my grandma dying. I didn't get to see her a lot so I guess it wasn't as hard.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me and found something to wear out of my suit case. I looked over at the bed and Kendall fell back asleep. I guess he was really tired.

I walk out of the room and shut the door behind me. I looked to the door and saw my cousin Dart was coming in the door with his fiance.

I had a disgusted look on my face. I really didn't like her. I felt like she was using him.

"Hey Taylor." He waved. I nodded in return.

"Hey." I said.

"Is Kendall here?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's sleeping." I shrugged.

"He's not going to the funeral home with us?" Dart asked.

"No, he doesn't have to. It's not like he knew grandma that well." I said.

"Tiffany wasn't going to go either. So I guess she could stay here since Kendall is going to." He said.

"Kendall's not staying here. He said he's going up town." I told him.

"Then Tiffany can do what she wants. It doesn't matter to me." Dart said and sat down on the couch.

"I'm going with my mom and dad, I'll see you later Dart." I said.

"Wait! Mind if I come with you?" Dart asked.

"Sure, hurry up." I said and walked out the door.

I don't know if I was comfortable with Tiffany being alone with Kendall while he was sleeping. I didn't trust her at all.

**Kendall's POV:**

I fell back asleep but woke up to small kiss on my neck.

"What are you doing?" I laughed softly and turned to see a random girl in the bed. "Ahhhh!" I yelled and fell off the bed.

"Would you calm down." She chuckled.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked freaking out.

"Darton's fiance." She smiled.

"And your in my bed because?" I asked.

"I got bored." She shrugged and tried coming closer.

"Listen, you seem like a great girl but I'm married." I told her backing up against the wall.

"Haven't you ever wanted to have some fun though?" She asked.

"No. Never at all." I said and grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom.

I washed my face in the sink and just sighed. I had to tell Darton that, that girl was a slut and he shouldn't be marrying her.

I took a shower and dried off and put on a blue t-shirt, a dark blue plaid button up shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, blue vans, and a light blue beanie. I didn't want to have to search for my contacts so I grabbed my glasses off the sink top ad put them on.

I walked out of the bathroom and she was still there.

"And your still here." I sighed.

"Look Kendall, I just want to have a little fun." She said getting off the bed.

"And I'm not cheating on my wife." I gave a fake smile and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked following me.

"Away from you!" I said and got into the rental car.

This morning I lied to Taylor. I wasn't going to drive into town. I wanted to find my old house and see what it looked like now.

I tried to remember where it was but I forgot what street it was. For a while I just went in circles until I finally found it.

I pulled up on the side of the rode and got out of my car.

It was basically broken down and rotted. Looked like nobody lived in it for years. I just stood there and remembered everything from the past.

"Hey kid, you here to look at the house? It's for sale but no one's wanted to fix it up." An older looking guy asked me.

"No sir, I'm just taking a look at it." I shrugged.

"You know there's a story behind this house." He said and I turned my head to listen. "A family use to live here. A father, a mother, a son, and the mother was pregnant with a little girl. They had some neighbors here and the boy and the neighbor girl were best friends. One day the boy moved away and the girl was very upset. Legend has it that soon after the move the father passed away from a car crash. No one knows what happened after that."

I smiled. Apparently I'm a legend. Well I am actually famous so...

"You happen to know the kid's name?" I asked.

"Kendall. The Knights were their last names." He replied. "I've always wondered what happened to the kid."

"Sounds like a really interesting story with no ending." I laughed.

"Yeah. So I didn't get your name." He said.

"Kendall, Kendall Knight." I said shaking his hand. He shook it in return and it hadn't hit him. His face was priceless when he realized who I was.

"Your the kid!" He said shocked.

"That would be me." I smiled.

"So how does the story end?" He asked.

"The story hasn't ended yet. It's still going on." I laughed. "The girl that use to live there I pointed to the house behind me. I found her again."

I showed him a picture of Taylor on my phone.

"What ever happened to her then?" He asked.

"She met someone, they fell in love and she got married. Now she has two beautiful children and an amazing husband." I said.

"And what about you?" He asked.

"Well... She's my wife." I smiled.

"So it's a happily ever after story then?" He asked.

"I would say." I said.

"How old are your kids?" He asked.

"My little boy is 3 and my little girl is a few months." I said showing him a picture.

"You look like a very happy family." He said.

"We are." I said and looked back at the house. "Do you mind if I go inside?"

"Go right ahead." He nodded.

**Carlos' POV:**

"Keenan, I promise you can have ice cream right after you eat dinner." I sighed. He was being stubborn.

"No! I want ice cream now!" He said.

"But if I give you ice cream now, it'll spoil your appetite." I said trying to change his mind.

"No it won't." He said.

"Ok but you have to promise that you'll eat dinner right after." I said holding out my pinky.

"I promise!" He said twisting our fingers together.

I went to the freezer and grabbed the bucket of ice cream out of the fridge and put some into a bowl and gave it to him.

"Uncle Carlos." He said.

"What Keenan?" I asked.

"I need a spoon." He said looking at his bowl of ice cream.

"What's the magic word?" I asked.

"Please." He said holding the word out for a few seconds.

"Here you go." I said handing him the spoon and watched him dig in.

The door bell rang so I went to get it. I was guessing it was Lilly and James with the kids.

"Hey guys." I smiled when I saw them at the door. "Come on in."

"Logan and Val here yet?" James asked.

"Not yet." I shrugged and they followed me to the kitchen where Keenan was.

"Ice cream? Carlos you don't feed a kid ice cream before dinner." Lilly scolded me.

"He promised me he'd eat dinner." I said.

"Carlos you have to be more responsible." She sighed.

"He's just so cute." I said watching his every move.

"Carlos." She sighed again.

"Sorry." I said. "You won't tell Kendall will you?"

"I won't. Just this one time Carlos." She said.

"Mommy can I have ice cream?" Liam asked Lilly.

"No Liam. After dinner maybe." She said.

"Hi guys, are you hungry?" Alicia asked, carrying Sammy in her arms.

"Yes." James said, getting an elbow nailed in the stomach. "I mean, not really."

I just stood there and chuckled at him and he gave me a dirty look so I held in my laughs.

Then I heard the door bell ring again and it was Logan and Valyn.

"Hey bro!" Logan said giving me a hug.

"How long has it been since we've seen each other?" I asked him.

"Too long." He laughed and joined everyone else in the dining room.

Everyone sat down at the table to eat and we talked for a while. We all basically had the same question though.

"What do you think Kendall's doing right now?" I asked.

"Probably being bored." James chuckled.

"How bout we face time him. He does have an iPhone." Logan said.

"I'll go get my laptop." I said running into my office to grab it.

Everyone gathered around me by the huge couch Alicia and I bought not to long ago.

I did some searching and finally got on video chat and sent Kendall and request. He excepted it not even five seconds later.

"Hey Carlos." He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Kendall. I have some people here who want to say hi." I said showing him everyone.

"Wow, hi guys." He said. His face was barely visible and I really was wondering where he was.

"Where are you Kendall?" I asked.

"My old house." He said turning the camera so we could see the place he use to call home. "It's really dark here."

"Seems like it. Find anything interesting?" I asked.

"No, I guess it's just really weird being in this house again." He sighed. "Apparently I'm a legend though."

"A legend?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. There's a whole story about me and nobody knew the ending. Well now someone knows it." He laughed.

"We all miss you buddy." I said.

"I miss you guys too. It's weird being alone over here. I'm bored." He shrugged.

"Daddy!" Keenan shouted, coming in from the other room.

"Hey big man." Kendall said waving to him.

"I miss you." Keenan said.

"I miss you too. I'll be home soon bud. I promise." Kendall said.

"Tomorrow?" Keenan asked hopefully.

"Not quite tomorrow." Kendall said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I want you to come home!" Keenan wined.

"I will. Don't worry. Mommy has some stuff she has to do before we come home." Kendall said. His face started getting fuzzy like he was loosing connection.

"Daddy don't go." Keenan said starting to cry.

"I'm loosing connection bud. I love you. See you all soon." Kendall said before the connection suddenly cut off.

"Daddy!" Keenan started crying harder.

"Come here bud." I said and picked Keenan up.

"Why won't daddy come home?" Keenan pouted into my chest.

"Daddy just had to go with mommy somewhere for a few days." I sighed and laid down on the bed he was using for the time being with us.

"Uncle Carlos, will you stay in here with me tonight?" He asked softly.

"Sure." I said and put my arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Uncle Carlos." He said before shutting his eyes to sleep.

"I love you too bud." I sighed and tried to sleep.

**Taylor's POV:**

I walked into the house and it looked like no one was home. Kendall took the rental car so I had no way of finding him.

I went into our room for a couple days and found a note on the pillow.

"Come find me." it read. I smiled and looked on the back. There was an address.

I grabbed my suit case and changed my clothes into something that was more comfortable. Jean shorts and a bedazzled tank top.

I ran out the door and ran into my parents. Just the people I wanted to talk to.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I borrow your car?" I asked.

"Why?" My mom asked.

"I have to meet Kendall somewhere." I said.

"Ok." My dad sighed and handed me the keys.

I drove and found my way to the address Kendall gave me. I didn't understand why he wanted me to go here at all. It was a beaten up house.

I got out of the car and saw our rental car parked in the drive way so I knew he was here for sure. I walked up to the front door and there was a note on it.

"Go to the backyard." It read.

I walked around the house to the back yard and saw Kendall laying down on a blanket. I know knew exactly why he sent me to this location.

"Hey." I said sticking one of my hands in my back pocket.

"Hey." He smiled and used his arms to sit up a little. "Come here."

I walked over to him and laid down right next to him and he grabbed one of my hands.

"Just like kindergarten." I laughed.

"We did do this in kindergarten didn't we." He smiled.

"Yeah." I said. "How'd you find your way here?"

"It took a while." He shrugged. "I talked to Keenan earlier. Carlos and the whole gang sent me a face time on my phone."

"How is he?" I asked.

"Not taking things well." He sighed.

"I miss them." I sighed and hugged him.

"Me too." He said and held me closer.

I looked over at him and he leaned in a kissed me softly.

"I love you, and everything about you." I smiled and pressed my forehead to his.

"I love you too... and everything about you." He grinned. "Should we get going?"

"No. I want to stay here for a while." I smiled. "With you."

Nothing could get more perfect than that moment.


	88. Chapter 88: Funeral

**Just A Kiss Chapter 88: Funeral**

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with a groan. I looked around and noticed we were still on the blanket from last night.

I quickly woke Taylor up. I forgot that the funeral was today. I picked her up and grabbed the blanket and rushed to our cars.

"Kendall put me down!" She shouted.

"Someone's in a bad mood." I said.

"I'll see you later." She growled and got in her car.

I felt like she was pissed at me because I was going to make her late. I sighed and got into the car and drove back to her grandma's.

I got in the shower quickly after she did and then put on a black button down shirt, black dress pants, a black tie, and black leather shoes. It was a funeral so everyone would most likely be wearing black.

When I looked into the mirror it looked like I was starring at an eleven year old me. I touched the cold glass and just saw myself. I was just imagining it.

I knew this was a bad idea going to a funeral. Every time I went to a funeral I ended up running out before I broke down. It just reminded me of my dad and how I had to face that as an eleven year old kid.

I walked out of the bathroom and made sure my tie looked ok and when I looked up Taylor was just sitting on the edge of the bed looking at a picture.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked softly, trying my best not to intrude.

"A picture." She sighed and set it down.

"You know this is the part where it starts hurting the worst." I told her, and wrapped my arms firmly around her waist.

"I guess your right." She chuckled a little through the tears. "I'm sorry about the bad attitude I had this morning."

"You have no reason to be sorry. It's tough, I get it." I said and kissed her forehead gently.

"What would I do without you?" She asked and laid her head on my chest.

"Anything you wanted. I'm just another person keeping you on the ground." I shrugged.

"You help defy gravity." She said.

"I guess you could put it like that." I said.

"You know that song Tomorrow? By Chris Young?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's a pretty old one." I said.

"Well, you know that one part where it says, we're like fire and gasoline I'm no good for you, you're no good for me?" She sang it softly.

"How could I forget it?" I smiled a little.

"Were total opposite of that." She said looking up just to catch a little glint in my eye.

"I'm glad. Then I won't have to love you like there's no tomorrow." I said using a tiny part in the song.

"You could still do that." She said and I could tell there was a hint of a joke in that sentence.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked.

"Tell me." She said laying down on the bed.

"Well, I love you more then every single living thing." I said.

"Every single?" She asked.

"Every single." I confirmed. "I love you more then, spiderman or cinnamon rolls, or food."

"Even spiderman!" She said sarcastically.

"I love you more then the world, more than the solar system, more than the universe or the galaxy. I love you more than life itself." I said and kissed her gently on the lips.

She didn't say anything. She had too many tears in her eyes to speak. She really needed to hear that from someone.

"Maybe we should go." She said quietly, whipping a few tears away and standing up.

"Yeah." I sighed and followed her out.

The drive felt like an eternity. Even for me. I knew the lady, not that well but I knew her. She was so nice and kind and she didn't deserve this at such a young age.

When I stepped out of the car my stomach dropped. I had so many experiences at this church. Every Sunday my family would come here. Taylor and I had to be split up so we wouldn't talk. So many memories here.

When we got inside the service was about to start. My heart was beating faster every second and I felt really dizzy. This was normal though. At every funeral I've ever been to.

They were about to start when I couldn't take the pain and my life flashed before my eyes. When I looked forward it just seemed like I was at my dad's funeral all over again.

When I finally zoned back I made a quick reaction and I ran out the door and gasped for a breath. I felt so dizzy and confused and I felt like I just needed to be alone.

I slumped down against a wall in a dark hallway. I tried my best to focus my vision but I think I might of lost my contacts. All I could think about was how bad of a husband I was being because I wasn't there for Taylor.

**Flashback**

**"Kendall, do you want to meet me at the pier?" Taylor asked over the phone.**

**"I'm already here." I said.**

**"I'll be there in 10 minutes." She sighed and hung up.**

**I waited for a while it seemed but she was there like she said she'd be. I smiled when I saw her but she didn't look to happy.**

**"Hey." I waved.**

**"Hi." She sighed and sat down next to me.**

**"What's going on? You never want to meet me here unless you need to talk." I said.**

**"Everything is going on Kendall." She said and leaned her head on my shoulder. "My boyfriend, my dad, my life! It's just all screwed up."**

**"Care to talk about it?" I asked. She still was dating Kevin at that time.**

**"My dad's such and ass and Kevin... He's Kevin." She said.**

**"I hate your dad. But it doesn't really matter since he hates me just the same." I chuckled a little.**

**"I don't blame you." She said. "At least I have you."**

**"You'll always have me." I smiled. "We are best friends and frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way."**

**"Can you promise me something?" She asked.**

**"Anything." I shrugged.**

**"Promise me you'll always be there. Through thick and thin." She said and I intertwined are fingers.**

**"I don't think there's a possible way of getting rid of you so yes I promise." I smiled and hugged her tightly.**

**"I'm glad I'll always have you." She whispered and I kissed the top of her head.**

**"There's no way I'm ever letting up you go." I said and didn't let her go.**

**It was killing me inside that I couldn't kiss her and love her and make her feel like she was the only girl in the world. Someone else had that job.**

**All I could do was keep that promise. That promise to always be there for her. Through thick and thin.**

**End of flashback**

When I came back to reality tears were falling down my face and my name was being called in the distant. I knew I was crying because I didn't keep my promise to her. I wasn't there for her right now when I promised I'd always be there for her.

"Kendall!" I kept hearing a voice calling my name but I was to exhausted to answer.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Taylor asked sitting across from me and grabbed my cheeks to make sure I wasn't sick.

"I'm fine. It just brought back memories." I coughed a little. "I shouldn't of came. This happens every time."

"Oh Kendall." She said bringing me into her arms.

"You should get back in there." I said.

"I promise after the funeral we can go home." She said helping me up.

"No, if you want to stay I'll be fine." I reassured her.

"Kendall I just want to go home." She sighed. "I want to see my babies."

"I have no problem with leaving." I said.

"Thank you Kendall. For always being there for me." She said and a few tears were falling down her face. "And I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked before she left.

"A lot of things." She said and her arm slipped out of mine.

I watched her walk away. My mind was telling me to follow her and be there for her. My heart was telling me I couldn't do it. I wanted to prove my heart wrong but it was just too hard for me.

I finally found myself walking out the door of the church. I didn't know where to go but I knew I wasn't just going to sit in the car for more than an hour.

I shut my eyes tight and just started walking without looking. My feet would tell me where to go... Right?

Wrong. It was stupid on my part for thinking that I wouldn't crash into anything. I slammed into a car and set of the alarm. I basically just ran for it.

I tried stopping but the further I went, the longer my legs wanted to carry me. I wish I knew how to run like this when millions of fans chased after me. That would of saved me a lot of bruises.

Right now all I wanted to do was scream. Let all my pain out and just scream. I know, very manly for a guy right? But guys have a manly scream. It's not like girl screams at all... Unless you were like James and you had his lady shriek. I regret making fun of him now.

I looked around and I really had no clue where I was. Well I knew I was in a field at least. A field of Black Eyed Susan's. I felt like I was on that one episode of Ned's Declassified where he had to pick between those two girls and one of the girls eyes were brown and he was in a field of Black Eyed Susan's. Although my situation has nothing to do with that at all.

I just decided to sit down since I really had nowhere to be. It was actually kind of peaceful. The sky was blue, the birds were singing, and the smell was really... Pleasant.

"Paris. London. Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta do. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, hello. And I can hardly take another good bye baby won't be long. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, hello. Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide." I sang softly.

I hadn't sang one of our old songs in a while. It felt... Different. I missed it. I missed seeing the guys every day. I miss living with them. I miss Logan's parent like attitude. I miss when James use to be the flirt and get every girl. I miss when Carlos use to never think things out and always wear that silly helmet of his. I miss... My life.

The old one were I didn't give a fuck about anything because I was a teenager, I lived with my three best friends, I was in Big Time Rush, and I had the best girl in the world by my side. We were teenagers... We didn't care about anything. But now, I do care.

It's not easy to just remember that part of my life when it was peaches and cream... Truth was, it never has been like that. Sure it seemed like being a teenager and in love couldn't make me happier but something could make me happier. My dad could of always made me happier but he wasn't there... Ever.

**Flashback**

**"I just want to die!" I yelled, slamming my bedroom door shut.**

**I probably scared the hell out of Logan, James, and Carlos when I just barged into the apartment with my mom trailing behind and just yelled something out like that.**

**I heard multiple knockings on my door and I probably should of let Logan in since we did share a room. But I didn't, and I wouldn't.**

**"Kendall can I please come in?" Katie pounded on my door.**

**I was her big brother... Of course I'd let her in. For some reason she was the one I usually always went to for comfort. She was the person who kept me steady through life.**

**I sighed, whipped away the tears falling down my face, and opened the door so she could come in.**

**She sat on my bed with me and we both got under the covers. I wrapped my arms around her, small warm body. I could tell she had a few tears in her eyes as well as I did.**

**"Kendall, why do you want to die?" Katie asked softly.**

**"It's complicated Katie." I sighed.**

**"Nothing's complicated for me. You use to tell me everything Kendall." She said.**

**"I know... But things feel worse now then they ever did before." I said.**

**There was a few seconds of silence before she responded to me.**

**"Remember Kendall... I lost him too." She whispered like she knew exactly what I was thinking.**

**"It just hurts me because he's never been there for me." I said and blinked away a few tears.**

**"He was there for you Kendall... For eleven years of your life. Only four of mine. I barley knew my own dad Kendall." She said started to cry harder.**

**"Shhh... Everything will be alright. I love you. You know he loved you too right?" I asked softly and brought her into my lap.**

**"I love you too Kendall. Thank you for always being there for me. I don't know how I'd live without you. You were like a father figure to me." She said.**

**"Well I am your brother after all." I smiled a little.**

**"You don't want to die on me still do you?" She asked which made me chuckle a little bit.**

**"I wouldn't dream of leaving you." I said and kissed her forehead.**

**"Good. If you left too... I don't think I could live either." She said. She was so intelligent for a ten year old at the time.**

**"I'm not going to leave you. I promise." I whispered.**

**End of Flashback**

That was my second flashback today. These were starting to come on a regular daily basis. It was bugging me out. Sometimes I liked having flashbacks to remember part of my life but other times it just bums me out.

I didn't know how long I'd been gone or what time it was or even where I was. All I knew was that I was finally alone and I didn't have to think if I didn't want to.

I decided maybe I should start heading back though. My phone would be able to tell me where to go and I'd get back before she knew I was gone.

I slid my hand into my pocket only to noticed it was empty. I patted on all my pockets to make sure that I put it somewhere else. But I didn't have it with me. I left it in the car. Things were just going great today.

So I had to search my way back. It took a while but I made it back to the church. The only problem was I was really late. Taylor was sitting on the roof of the car. Nobody else was around anymore.

"Someone finally decided to show up." She said, not even looking at me.

"I got lost." I explained.

"Nobody knows this town better than you Kendall. You weren't lost... You wanted to be lost." She said and I could tell she was mad at me. She hopped of the roof of the car and got into the passenger seat. The door slammed hard, making me wince.

I slowly walked to the car and sat in the driver seat and didn't do anything.

"What are you waiting for? Drive!" She demanded.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked looking out the front window.

"I'm not mad, I'm furious." She said. "Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"But I'm fine! I'm here aren't I?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"You could of called!" She yelled. "But I saw you didn't have your phone. Shows how careless you are."

"I know I was stupid... I thought I had my phone but I didn't." I said.

She didn't respond so I turned to look at her. She was looking out the window and trying her best to ignore me.

I turned her chin so she was looking at me and she shut her eyes and looked down. I gently touched her forehead with my lips. Not really kissing her but just letting my lips rest on her.

"Kendall." She whispered.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Let's go home. I'm done here." She sighed and I finally kissed her forehead and put the keys in ignition, then drove off so we could pack up and go home.

It didn't take long for us to get everything in to our rental car but it did take a while for her to say goodbye.

When I saw Darton start walking out of the house I knew I had to talk to him before we left.

"Hey." I slightly waved my hand towards him.

"Hi." He sighed. For some reason he never did like me.

"Listen man, I have to tell you that... Tiffany isn't worth your time." I said and I knew he'd disagree with me.

"I know." He said and I didn't hear him right at first.

"I know your going to disagree with- wait, did you just agree with me!" I said shocked.

"Yeah. Listen... I have to be honest with you Kendall." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well... Tiffany isn't really my fiance." He said.

"What!" I asked shocked.

"I know... I'm hiding my real girl. I just don't want anyone to screw this up for us." He said.

"You can't keep this from your family Dart." I said.

"Her name's Emily." He said totally ignoring my statement. "She's the most beautiful, honest, loving, peaceful girl in the whole wide world."

"I still don't think you should keep her from you mom or dad at least!" I said.

"They know. Nobody else but you knows. Don't tell anybody else... It just has to stay hidden." He said. "And if you do say something... I know where you live."

"I promise." I said a little bit nervous.

"Plus if they all hate Tiffany they'll all love Emily." He shrugged.

"Good to know." I said raising an eyebrow.

I walked back to the car and leaned against the door and tried to not even think about all my problems.

But something did keep crossing my mind even if I didn't try and think about it. Something that Taylor said that didn't make sense to me at all.

"I am so sorry." and "A lot of things."

What does she mean she's sorry? Why should she be sorry? And she's sorry about a lot of things... I'm just so confused on why should would say that.

Finally we just drove to the airport and hopped on a plane that would take us only about three to four hours to get home. But we wouldn't get back till late tonight either so we'd just get the kids in the morning.

Through out the whole way home I kept glancing at Taylor because I just couldn't figure out her reasons for being sorry. I would of loved to ask her but I didn't want to put pressure on her right now and to add to that, she was sleeping the whole way.

All I could do was stare out the dark window and find ways to solve my problems. Thinking for so long made me realize that I had to many problems to solve and I needed to leave it alone.

I couldn't fall asleep on the plane either for some reason. I just sat and waited. When I started to get bored I'd start humming a little tune I'd create in my head that could work for future songs.

When we landed I woke Taylor up but she fell asleep in the car too so I had to carry her into the house which I ha no problem in doing.

I laid her on the couch so I could get all our luggage and when I did I just left it so I wouldn't have to take it all up stares alone.

Before I went to bed I picked Taylor back up and laid her in our bed for more comfort. She was so asleep that it was easy for me to take her sweatshirt, shoes, and socks off. She was luckily wearing a t-shirt from my suitcase and sweatpants.

I quickly changed into something normal and laid in bed next to her. I hugged her and just wanted everything to be alright.

She deserved everything to be just fine...

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I needed to move on from this part in the story and hopefully it'll get more interesting in the next chapter or so. I hope you all like it and I'm sorry if I don't update as often as I use to. It takes time to come up with these things so please if you could respect that school is coming up soon and I won't be able to work on it as much as I want to. Thanks again, and much love. Peace, Love, Spiderman in Vans**


	89. Chapter 89: Date Night

**Just A Kiss Chapter 89: Date Night**

**Taylor's POV:**

The next morning I finally woke up in my own bed. Kendall wasn't there though which made me a little upset.

I sat up and examined the room. On Kendall's pillow was a little envelope that had two words on it, "Read me."

I slowly slide my fingers underneath the flap and opened it with ease. Kendall had developed such perfect hand writing since he was a teen. The note read..

**Taylor,**

**I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I called James to tell him that we were back and he had me come in right that instant. He said something about catching up. He also said you can have the day off. There's not much work to be done I guess. Carlos said you can pick the kids up whenever. Oh and Logan wanted you to know that he missed you. I love you so much and wish I could actually be here telling you this but sadly, I can't. Oh and I almost forgot, there's a surprise for you downstairs. I hope you like it.**

**Love, Kendall XOXO**

I set the note down on the bed side table and got up to stretch. I felt like I'd been too harsh on Kendall. I was just worried about him though.

I grabbed one of Kendall's big cardigans and put it on. I always loved his clothing. Plus I couldn't find the robe like cardigan I use in the morning.

I walk downstairs to the smell of something delicious and when I looked in the kitchen it was a huge breakfast.

I walked over to the table and ran my fingers through my hair. He didn't have to do something like this for me. There was to much of everything.

"Damn it Kendall, why can't you be here?" I said out loud to myself.

"You want me to be here... ok." He said and gently kissed the back of my neck. It sent chills down my spine.

"Oh my God! Don't scare me like that." I said. My heart was beating so fast. "I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one day."

"I was just surprising you." He smirked.

"Well it worked." I shrugged. "But there is no way we are eating all of this."

"I thought you might say that." He grinned. "Come on out guys."

And by guys he meant Logan, James, Carlos, Valyn, Alicia, and Lilly. No kids though. It made me wonder where they were.

I couldn't help but run up and give Carlos a giant hug. He's like my best friend and I missed him so much.

"Hey." He smiled.

"I missed you guys all so much." I said and I had a few tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Don't cry, I like your smile better." Carlos said and kissed my cheek.

"How was Keenan?" I asked.

"Good... Except I fed him ice cream before dinner." He said like he made a mistake.

"Kendall does that too." I smiled rolling my eyes.

"What? He's just too cute!" Kendall said behind me.

"I told you Lilly!" Carlos said.

"Where are the kids anyway?" I asked.

"At Mama Knight's." Logan said.

I got through talking with all of them and we decided to eat before all the food got cold.

I really think Kendall was to much. He was so perfect and he was all mine. I did feel a little under dressed and messy though. I bet my make up was all smeared from last night.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to go shower and get ready for the day." I said.

"Wait!" Carlos said grabbing my wrist.

"What Carlos?" I laughed a little.

"Would you... Maybe want to go on a date tonight... With me?" He asked.

"I-I-I..." I didn't know what to say.

"Kendall's fine with it. We're actually all having date night tonight but we wanted to do it with other people for something fun. Logan's taking Lilly, James is taking Valyn, and if your ok with it Kendall's taking Alicia." Carlos explained.

"Well in that case, I'd love to Carlos." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll pick you up up at six then." He smiled and soon enough they all left.

"So... Were you still planning on taking that shower?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was still considering it... Why?" I asked but I knew where this was going.

"Mind if I join?" He asked with the cutest grin anyone could have.

"Didn't you take a shower already today?" I asked.

"Why does that matter?" He asked.

"Well..." I said and he picked me up bridal style.

"There is no well, your too late." He smirked and locked the bathroom door.

He cupped my chin with one of his hands and kissed me so softly. I really wanted him. I had to get that out of my mind.

We had a pretty heated make out session before we even took a shower. I wanted to continue but I wanted to look presentable tonight.

"As much as I'd love to continue, I really need a shower Kendall." I whispered into his ear.

"Fine." He sighed and took off his shirt while I started running the water.

When I turned around he pulled me in for another kiss and helped take my shirt off. He was only in his boxers and I could feel his "friend" up against my leg. I had to say, it was turning me on.

I unbuttoned my jeans and kicked them off while he unclipped the back of my bra. He pulled off the rest of my clothing and I pulled his boxers off and he pushed me into the heated water.

I had to say that it felt good. He was kissing me like he never had before. He was turning me on so much and I really wanted him. But I decided to just put my feelings aside and finally take a shower.

When I was done Kendall wouldn't let me get out of the shower. He just wanted to continue and honestly I caved and just let him. After all these years he was still and amazing kisser.

"Kendall." I moaned his name softly when he kissed my neck. "I need to get ready, please."

"Carlos can have you later but you're mine right now." He said and made sure I didn't go anywhere.

"Can we at least get out of the shower though?" I asked sweetly.

"I guess." He sighed and shut the water off.

He let me dry my hair and I straightened it as quick as I could. After drying off I got dressed in something different that I wouldn't be wearing on my date with Carlos.

I walked in on Kendall laying on the bed in a way that was suppose to be sexy but was actually really hilarious by the way he puckered his lips.

"You are so weird." I giggled but laid down next to him.

"Yeah, that's what I was going for." He slightly smiled.

"Well, it worked." I laughed and he sat up and brought me into his lap.

"Did you sleep good last night?" He asked while softly placing a kiss on my neck.

"Yeah." I said and let him continue to kiss my neck. "What about you?"

"Yes." He replied and in one swift movement he pulled my shirt off.

"Kendall, not right now." I whispered.

"Fine." He sighed. "Can I least give you a massage?"

"Ok." I caved.

He unclipped my bra and threw it on the ground. Then made me lay on my stomach so he could massage my back. He was sitting on my butt and tried keeping as much pressure off of me as possible.

I swear he had magical hands. He was amazing at massaging. The little kisses he placed every once and a while sent shivers down my spine. Why did he have to turn me on? Stay strong Taylor.

At some point he turned me around and started kissing my lips. I loved how close he was to me. He smelled so perfect. I couldn't help but just let him continue.

In a matter of seconds he pulled his shirt off with out me even thinking about it. One of my hands laid on his chest while the other went around his neck and pushed his head closer to mine.

I forgot about what I said to him and was starting to cave, just what he wanted me to do. I regained my strength back and pushed him away.

"Kendall I can't." I sighed and put my bra and shirt back on.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." He sighed.

"It's alright." I smiled because he was so darn cute. I kissed his lips quickly and ran downstairs.

"You are such a tease." He chuckled and followed me downstairs.

"I know but you love it." I said when he caught up to me and I kissed him again.

"True." He shrugged.

"Where's Sissy?" I asked softly.

"In the music studio. I picked her up from the kennel this morning." He said and called her out. She didn't come which meant she was sleeping.

"She's sleeping I bet." I said and went to the kitchen. "It's two, want something to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm starving." He said sitting at the island we had in the middle of our kitchen.

"What do you want?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fish sticks, with tots!" He said. He was my husband but a little boy wrapped in a twenty seven year old body.

"Fish sticks it is." I laughed and got them out of the freezer to put in the oven.

When they were in the oven they wouldn't be done for another thirty minutes or so. Kendall jumped off his seat and stood next to me in the kitchen.

"Do you want to go put a shirt on?" I asked with a small grin on my face.

"Nah, I think it turns you on." He smirked and my face turned a deep shade of red.

"No, it really doesn't." I lied.

"Whatever you say." He said holding up his hands. "So this doesn't turn you on at all?"

He came closer to me and almost touched my lips. His breath was so warm and I really wanted him to just lean in about an inch more.

"Nope not at all." I lied again.

"You're lying." He smirked.

"No I'm not." I said as serious as I could.

"You're biting your lip. You always do that if your nervous or lying." He smiled and picked me up and sat me on the counter. "Tell me that I'm not turning you on at all."

I was about to answer before the door bell started ringing.

"I better go get that." I smiled and jumped off the counter.

"No, I'll get it." He said pulling me back.

"Without a shirt on? No way. They're going to think we were in the middle of something." I said and pushed him back.

I answered the door and I was a little surprised at who was standing there.

"Logan?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said and pulled me out the door.

"About what?" I asked.

"Lilly." He said.

"What about Lilly?" I asked.

"Well since she's carrying my baby Val is jealous and James seems mad at me." He said.

"Of course she'll be jealous Logan. Because your baby is going to have Lilly's genes. Not her's." I said first of all.

"But she seemed so happy that we could do this even." He said.

"She'll get over it Logan. It is just a little difference and you chose this over adopting." I shrugged.

"I know but it's all just so hectic and she feels like I cheated on her." He said.

"Remember to keep telling her Logan that you did not have sex with Lilly to have this baby. Tell that to James too. This is some kind of miracle that will be brought into the world, ok?" I made sure that was in his head.

"I'll try telling her that. Maybe she'll be more ok with this." He said.

"Im glad I could help but I only have about three hours to get ready for Carlos and I's date. By the way, do you know what I should wear?" I asked.

"Go casual. Like jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy." He smiled, kissed my cheek, and left.

I went back inside and Kendall was already munching on some fish sticks. He looked exactly like Keenan, it was kind of funny.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Just Logan." I shrugged.

"Oh." He said and went back to his food.

"Someone still didn't learn to put a shirt on." I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to. It takes to much work." He shrugged. It made me laugh how much he was acting like a little kid.

"Well little Kenny, eat your food and then go put a shirt on." I said kissing his nose.

"No, I want a real kiss." He said pulling me back in and kissing me for real.

"Eat your food now." I chuckled.

I ran upstairs to go get ready because if I knew Carlos really well, he was going to pick me up earlier than six.

I sat down on my bed and looked at my closet. I picked out a pare of black skinny jeans, a white blank t-shirt, and white vans. I went into the bathroom and straightened my hair again and put really light make up on.

When I walked downstairs Kendall was just going up and he stopped me so I could help him pick out something to wear.

He was suppose to wear something nice because he was taking Alicia out to a fancy restaurant for their date. I made him wear a tuxedo. He looked so darn adorable.

"Could you help me with my tie?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled and did his tie for him.

"Why can't I wear what your wearing?" He sighed.

"It was your choice to take her to a restaurant." I laughed.

"You know, when you get back with Carlos your all mine." He said pushing some hair behind my ear.

"Maybe..." I teased.

"I love you." He said and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you too." I said but at that moment the door bell rang and I didn't want to leave him. "That's Carlos."

"I'll see you later." He said and kissed me before I left to get the door.

"Carlos." I smiled when I saw him at the door.

"Hey." He said and pulled me into a hug.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"You'll see." He smirked.

"Hey Carlos, treat my lady good." Kendall said coming up behind me.

"Don't worry, I will. But you better do the same for my lady." Carlos responded.

"Ok, see ya later babe." Kendall said kissing my cheek and walked past Carlos to his car.

"Come on, let's go."Carlos said taking my hand.

When Carlos drove to a baseball stadium I was a little surprised, but he was a guy and guys loved sports I guess.

"I'm sorry if this isn't something you wanted to do. I just thought it'd be kind of fun." He said helping me out of the car.

"Actually this is kind of perfect." I smiled.

He handed me a ticket and we walked in. I don't know what it costed him to do this but it must of cost something. We had pretty good seats too.

"How much did these seats cost Carlos?" I asked.

"Not a lot." He shrugged and put an arm around me as we waited for the game to begin.

**Kendall's POV:**

I drove over to Carlos and Alicia's place to pick Alicia up. Truth was, I loved Alicia and doing this her was nice and all but I couldn't help wish it were Taylor.

I knocked on the door and it didn't take long for her to open it. When she stepped out I had to say she did look beautiful.

"Wow, you look... Amazing." I said.

"Thank you Kendall." She said fixing the bottom of her purple silk dress. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Thanks." I smiled and took her hand.

When we got to the restaurant I was actually kind of surprised to see Lilly and Logan there too. I kind of wanted a table farther away from them but they put us right next to them except there was a wooden wall between us.

They didn't know we were here and I couldn't help but want to listen in on their conversation and I knew that was wrong of me.

"I can't help but feel like I'm cheating on James." Lilly said.

"I was talking to Taylor about that today." Logan said.

"You talked to Taylor about us!" Lilly exclaimed.

"No, I didn't tell her anything about that." Logan said nervously. "I wanted to but I knew she'd tell Kendall."

Tell me what? What were Logan and Lilly hiding from all of us. I tried to pay attention to Alicia but it was kind of hard when I had Logan and Lilly right in my ear. Honestly I did want to hear more though.

"Logan I don't know if I can hid this from James anymore." Lilly said.

"Please, if he finds out he'll hate me for the rest of my life. That can't happen, it already happened to him once with me and it was hard to forgive him." Logan said.

"I'll try but Logan this is killing me." She said.

"It only happened once... And then a second time... but the first time was an accident!" Logan said quickly.

"Yeah Logan, it happened twice! Once was enough but twice? It happened twice." Lilly sighed.

"Kendall are you alright?" Alicia asked but I didn't respond. "Kendall?"

"Hmmm?" I asked and looked up at her.

"Are you alright? You seem... Distracted." She said. "You haven't even touched your food."

"Sorry I'm just, a little out of it today. Jet lag getting to me most likely." I lied.

"That's probably it." She said and I payed more attention to her because Lilly and Logan got off the subject of their little "secret".

I was actually learning a lot about Alicia that I didn't know. Something I didn't know that was kind of surprising was that she went to collage for law and dropped out two years later and decided that's not what she wanted to do. That's when she met Carlos and now is a stay at home mom. She wants to get back into work sometime though.

On our way back to her house I couldn't help but laugh at everything she said. She was a really funny girl and Carlos was one lucky guy.

I walked her to the door and was about to leave when she stopped me.

"Wait, did you want to come in?" She asked.

"I don't want to be a bother." I said.

"No I insist. Plus Carlos isn't back yet so why not?" She smiled and I followed her in.

"So how was Keenan and Sammy while we were gone?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"They were great you have really amazing kids Kendall." She said.

"Well I did create them so..." I said which made her laugh.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked.

"Sure." I said and looked at my phone to see if Taylor called but she didn't.

After we both drank our coffee and talked more I felt like even if Carlos wasn't back yet I should get home.

"I had a great time tonight but I probably should get home." I said.

"Ok, let me walk you out." She said and came out on the porch. "Thanks again for the dinner and stuff."

"It was nothing." I smiled.

"Taylor is one lucky girl to have someone like you Kendall." She said and leaned against the wall.

"Well I think Carlos is a lucky guy." I said. "I'll see ya around."

I went in for a hug and when I was pulling back I looked into her eyes, leaned in, and kissed her.

**Taylor's POV:**

The game was going really well. Our team was winning but I couldn't seem to pay attention. Carlos talked a lot which he was more interesting then the game.

It was about the seventh inning and if we kept up like this then we could go home. I didn't want to be rude but I was actually really excited to see Kendall again.

I looked over at the huge screen which was also used as a score board and saw they were doing kiss cam. I wish Kendall could be here. Then we could let everyone see us kiss.

The next second when I looked up Carlos and I were on camera.

"Carlos, we're on kiss cam." I said nudging him.

"Ignore it." He whispered and went back to talk to the guy sitting in front of us.

It was kind of hard to ignore it when they wouldn't take the camera off us and everyone was chanting. "Kiss, kiss, kiss."

I decided to get them off my back I'd kiss his cheek so I leaned in and put my lips on his cheek but he wasn't paying attention so he turned towards me and our lips met. Everyone started cheering but I ignored them and kissed Carlos.

It really caught me off guard when he kissed back. His kiss only got deeper and his tongue was in my mouth. I felt guilty but pleasured by the way he was kissing me. I swear if we hadn't known each other for so many years I would say he was trying to get in my pants but I knew Carlos and that wasn't him.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down and playing with my fingers.

"You feel uncomfortable now." He said.

"I didn't mean to kiss you. I was aiming just for your cheek but you turned and yeah..." I said trailing off.

"Maybe we should leave. You probably want to see Kendall." He said.

I followed him and felt bad that he wouldn't get to know how the game ended unless he watched it on tv.

When he dropped me off we awkwardly said goodbye and he drove off. I really needed to fix things between us.

I unlocked the door to the house and walked in a set my stuff on the table. I felt like I was being watched but I couldn't tell because I didn't turn a light on.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms. One wrapped around my waist and the other over my mouth. I couldn't see who it was and I tried screaming for help but my calls were muffled. The person brought me up to Kendall and I's room and locked us in there.

The person let me go and I turned around to not only see, Kendall. I put my arms around him and hugged him. He scared me to death but I was just happy to know it was him.

"Kendall don't do that." I said and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry I just really need to talk to you." He sighed.

"Me too." I said and I took off my shoes and kicked them to the side.

"I kissed Carlicia." We both said at the same time so it sounded like a named mashed together instead of Carlos and Alicia separated.

"What?" I asked shocked. I was surprised because Kendall has never kissed anyone but me.

"I was caught up in the moment. I swear it was an accident." He said and I knew he meant it.

"Carlos and I were at a baseball game and the kiss cam came to us so I was just going to kiss his cheek but he turned because he wasn't paying attention and we kissed." I said and I felt so guilty.

"It was an accident. I understand." He said.

"No it's not ok. Do you know how many times I've kissed Carlos or Logan? Quite a few and you've kissed someone other than me once." I said.

"Would you just shut up and let me kiss you?" He asked with a small smile.

I was shocked when he said that. I could of sworn he would of gotten mad but he didn't even take what I said into consideration.

He laid me down on our bed and started kissing me and I started to lose myself in every kiss.

"Wait, Kendall did you even hear me?" I asked backing away from him.

He sighed, "Can we please just not talk about this right now?"

"Why? Why can't we talk about this right now?" I complained.

"Because..." He looked down embarrassed.

"Because why Kendall?" I asked.

"I need you. Like right now." He said and looked away.

"Oh." I said and turned him to look at me. "Then we can talk later."

I climbed on his lap and straddled his hips. It was turning him on more. We started making out and things were going kind of fast.

He didn't hesitate to take my clothes off. He just did one thing after the other. I was just as bad as he was though. I mimicked whatever he was doing.

He was getting ready to go into me when I heard a knock at the door. Who the hell would be at our house at one in the morning. Kendall cursed under his breath and laid down.

I got up and put his shirt on and my panties and ran downstairs to see who was at the door. I felt bad doing that to Kendall and I should of just ignored the door but what person knocks on a door at one in the morning.

I opened the door to see none other than James.

"James? What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled.

"Well, Lilly is having all these hormones and stuff and she kicked me out and- wait, did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"Uh no. I just was sleeping." I lied.

"Where's Kendall then?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sleeping." I said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I went up there to see?" He asked.

"James don't." I threatened.

"Will you admit that I interrupted something then?" He asked with a smirk.

"James it's personal." I said.

"That's all I needed to know." He smiled.

"You can be's such an ass sometimes." I said and shoved him a little.

"Anyway, I came here to ask you if I could stay the night but I see you're busy. I'll just ask Carlos or Logan." He said.

"Wait James, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Talk to me later. Kendall needs you up there." He chuckled.

"I will murder you James, I know where you live." I said and pushed him towards the door.

"Have fun." He winked. But not to much fun."

"You need to go." I said rolling my eyes and shut the door behind him.

Finally, I could get back to Kendall at one thirty in the morning. I really couldn't care though, we started something that Kendall needed to finish. He was probably suffering right now trying to contain himself.

"Sorry about that it was James and..." Before I could say anything more than that he pulled me into a slow and passionate kiss.

He pulled off my clothes so we could get back to what was about to happen. When I was teasing him I could tell he was a little mad because he need me any minute now.

When he thrusted into me the first time I had to hold on to him because he never needed me like this before. I would scream his name in a pleasuring way every thrust which would just make him feel even better.

I was almost to my climax and I couldn't take this for much longer. Kendall was really pleasured by all of this.

"F-fuck Ken-ndall." I couldn't help but stutter because of how god damn close I was.

With one last thrust he was done and the pain turned to enjoyment and I could finally relax and maybe get some sleep.

But the way Kendall was acting he still didn't have enough. He just continued to kiss me and I loved every second of it. I loved his sweaty hair, and his intoxicating breath. Every kiss still feels like the first.

Finally I think he calmed down because his kisses got slower and there were less of them. I felt at ease when he laid down but pulled me as close as I could get to him.

"It's impossible not love you and want every part of you." He whispered into my ear. My head was nuzzled up in his neck so I heard him perfectly.

"It's not impossible. What's impossible is how you've stuck with me for basically twenty six years of my life, even the times we were apart." I said and rest one of my hands on his stomach while slowly moving it back and forth.

"It is amazing how long we've been together." He said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"It's five years tomorrow. We've been married five years!" I said.

"I know. Actually, it's three in the morning so happy anniversary." He smiled and kissed me.

"Happy anniversary Kendall." I whispered.

"And a happy one it will be." He said.

"You should sleep, if I know James as well as I think I do... He'll wake you up early tomorrow." I laughed a little. James was going to get pay back one of these days.

"Your right. Goodnight Mrs. Knight." He smiled and kissed my lips one last time before he fell into a deep sleep and I followed.

Although I drifted off into my dream world where it always almost consisted of Kendall, but not tonight.

James was the star of my dream.

**"Hey babe." James smiled and kissed me softly.**

**"Hi. How was work today?" I asked.**

**"Same as usual. Ever since Kendall quit and moved on with his life it's been much easier." He said and sat next to me.**

**"How was your day?" He asked.**

**"It was actually pretty good. Since I got into photography it's really been taking me places." I said.**

**"That's good." He said and set me in his lap.**

**"So did you miss me at all?" I asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"Of course I missed you. I always miss you. If you went to the kitchen right now, I'd miss you, if you went to the front door I'd miss you, I'd miss you if you went anywhere." He smiled and placed kisses down to my collar bone. "You know... The kids are at school for another hour."**

**"I was aware of that." I smirked and kissed his lips softly.**

**"You want to go have some fun upstairs?" He asked.**

**"Depends... What kind of fun?" I asked seductively and kissed his jaw line.**

**"Why don't we go up there and see?" He asked and picked me up and carried me to our room.**

**After we were finished with our "fun" we just laid in bed for a while before we had to pick the kids up.**

**"Did you know, marrying you was the best thing I ever did?" He asked and cuddled me in his arms.**

**"No, I didn't. That's why I love you do much and why I fell for you that one night at your concert. I will never forget that day." I smiled.**

**"Neither will Kendall." He sighed.**

That's when I woke up out of breath. Why was I fantasizing about James and I being married and having sex. Kendall was my man and it'd always be like that. I looked at Kendall who was still asleep and tried sleeping again. After that I didn't have another dream thankfully.


	90. Chapter 90: Five Years

**Just A Kiss Chapter 90: Five Years**

**Kendall's POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling fresh and relaxed. It was already noon and James hadn't called me in so Taylor and I stayed in bed.

"What do you want to do today since James hasn't called in?" I asked.

"Stay here with you." She whispered.

"All day? I mean, we'll have to get the kids, and probably eat, get dressed, shower-" I was going to continue until she shut me up by kissing me.

"I didn't mean all day. Just as long as we can." She smiled and kissed me again.

"Well what do you want to do while we're here together?" I asked raising my eyebrow, smirking.

"I don't know." She said and I pulled her close and we were making out.

Since we were still naked we had some fun without really realizing it. I totally reeked of sex and if James called he would probably tell me to get over to the studio right away without even letting me get ready.

"Kendall, I'm going to take a shower." She whispered.

She got up and made sure she still had the bed sheet wrapped around her body when she got up.

"Wait." I said getting up.

"What?" She asked turning around to look at me. "Oh my god Kendall what are you doing!" She turned around so she could avoid seeing me naked.

"I wanted a good morning kiss." I whispered into her ear and put my arms around her waist.

"Oh." She muttered and I turned around so I could see her face.

I let the bed sheet fall to the ground when I pushed it off her shoulders. "What are you doing?" She asked and bit her bottom lip.

I didn't answer I just cupped her face in my hands and kissed her softly. Our bodies grinded up against each other which only turned me on more.

"Kendall." She muttered.

"Hmmm?" I asked while still kissing her neck.

"I have to go take a shower now." She said.

I sighed and picked her up. I twisted the knob on the shower and just jumped in right away with her.

I just wanted to relax and take a long shower with her. I knew she really wanted to take a shower and get out so she could get the kids but I didn't want to yet so I was doing my best in stalling.

My arms were around her waist and I was just lost in her touch. When my phone started ringing it finally brought me back into the real world.

I opened the shower door a little and grabbed my phone of the counter. I am so happy I got that water proof case. I didn't manage to look at the caller ID so I just answered it.

"Hey Kendall." I could tell it was James' voice.

"Um hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Well first of all, happy anniversary." He said.

"Oh yeah, thanks man." I said and it was hard for me to concentrate with Taylor sucking on my neck.

"Second of all, I need you here at work like right now." He said.

"Damn it James." I thought in my head. "Um can you give me an hour James?"

"Dude I need you NOW!" He demanded.

"Can't it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of taking a shower." I couldn't help but moan a little. Taylor hit my sweet spot.

"Fine. I'll give you thirty minutes for you and Taylor to get out of the shower, then I want to see you BOTH over here." He said and I could tell he was smirking.

"Why would you think I'm with Taylor?" I asked.

"Come on Kendall, nobody moans in the middle of a conversation." He chuckled. "Just be here!"

"We will. Bye James." I said rolling my eyes.

"He is such an asshole." Taylor smiled against my lips and I couldn't help but laugh.

"As much as I love this, James aka the asshole is making us be at the studio in thirty minutes." I said shutting off the water.

"Oh James." She sighed rolling her eyes.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and threw on some grey sweatpants and a plain green t-shirt, and some white Nikes incase I had to try out some new choreography.

Since Taylor was James' assistant she had to dress a little nicer. She was wearing a white button up shirt which was tucked in to a black skirt that reached almost to her knees and some white flat shoes. Usually she left her hair down but today she put it up in a small ponytail.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said and I don't think she was looking directly at me when she said it.

"Are you eyes ok?" I asked softly.

"Um yeah, they're fine." She said waving her hand in the air like nothing was wrong.

"Sit down real quick." I said but she wouldn't listen. So I pushed her against the wall and put up four of my fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Six... No no no... Three? Um no eight." She said hesitantly.

"I think you might need glasses or contacts." I said rubbing her arm up and down.

"Damn it." She sighed.

"We'll take you to an eye doctor after work. Right now James is going to murder us if we're late." I said helping her out the door.

When we got there James was just smirking at us. Taylor couldn't help but laugh a little. I don't know why but I looked at her and smiled. Something about James being an ass made me smile.

"Hey." Taylor said.

"Hi." James smirked. "Let's get to work."

"Sure James..." I said following him awkwardly.

"Kendall I need to talk to you about touring in the next couple months." James said.

"Tour? James come on, Sammy's only one. Taylor can't handle the kids by herself." I said through a microphone since I was in the booth.

James sent Taylor to do some stuff he needed to research about. James was nice enough to give her her own office. Unlike what Gustavo did for Kelly. I wonder how their wedding planning was coming along.

"Kendall if you want to keep this job then you have to listen to what the record label says." He said.

"When I went into this solo career I had no clue how tough it would be to keep my family together." I sighed. "What if playing hockey was something I was still meant to do?"

"Kendall, how long has it been since you've even set foot in a hockey rink?" James asked.

"A couple years." I said. "But that doesn't change anything."

"It changes the fact that maybe you don't know hockey as well as you use to." He sighed and stood up. "Take five."

He walked out and I just sat in the booth. When James said take five it was usually more like take twenty. So I set my head phones on the mic stand and went to talk to Taylor.

Her door was wide open and she was trying to focus on her computer but I think she was having a little trouble.

I knocked on the door frame and she looked up and saw me. She shut her laptop and gave me her full attention.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Privately or..." She was about to ask when I shut the door and locked it.

"Privately." I said sitting in one of the chairs across from her desk.

"Ok. What is it?" She asked sitting in the chair right next to me.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I mean I love singing but singing means touring and touring means being away from you and the kids." I said.

"Kendall, I can live without you for a few months. Besides, if you go on tour I won't have to work as much because you'll be making a lot more money than you are right now. And lately... We need that money Kendall." She said holding my hand.

"But I keep remembering my dream of always playing hockey for the Minnesota Wild." I sighed.

"You know... If you played hockey I'd see you even less. You'd always be traveling. State to state. I think I'd miss you to much." She said sitting in my lap.

"I didn't even think that part out." I said.

"Trust me Kendall. I can live a couple months without you. I'll have Katie and Johnny, your mom, the guys, my brother... I'll be fine." She assured me. "And I'll visit as many shows as I can."

"You can handle Sammy? I mean she's reaching her terrible twos and Keenan'll be four soon." I said.

"I'll be fine. It may be stressful but I'll show you I can handle it." She said and kissed me softly.

"God you are so attractive." I said and kissed her back.

"Not here." She whispered into my ear.

"You should of said that earlier." I said because I was hard and I needed her really bad.

"Can you do it in five minutes?" She asked, knowing she was going to regret it.

"I can do it in three." I smirked and started unbuttoning her shirt where it started to show the black lacy bra she had on.

I shoved all the stuff off her desk and laid her down on it. "I've always wanted to do that." I smiled and she let out a small giggle. At least I avoided breaking her laptop.

"Hurry Kendall. I don't want James to know what's going on." She whispered as she kissed my ear.

"You're going to have to bite my shoulder than. Try not to make a sound." I smirked as I entered her.

She took in a big gulp of air when I hit her sweet spot. She was struggling to keep calm and trust me, it looked attractive.

When I finished I calapsed on to her and just rested for a few seconds. James' would most likely be there any minute so I hurried up and put my boxers and sweatpants back on and helped Taylor tuck her shirt back into her skirt. She quickly put her hair back up and I messed mine up so it looked normal. I went over to the door and unlocked and threw my shirt back on.

"Help me put my stuff back on my desk!" She yelled in a whisper.

Everything looked the same and we sat back down exhausted of our rush.

"I am going to miss that when I leave." I chuckled a bit.

She blushed and looked down, then looked back up to me and tried avoiding eye contact.

"Are you nervous?" I asked and her reaction was so adorable.

"N-no." She said a little shocked.

"Come here." I said standing up and brought her into a warm hug.

"Kendall I have to admit something." She said and it looked important by her facial expression.

"What?" I asked but was interrupted by James.

"Kendall I need you in the studio." He said.

"Yeah, give me a second." I said looking at him and back at Taylor with a concerned look on my face.

"Kendall, now! The record label is here, Griffin is on a surprise visit." James said.

"Go. We can talk about this later." Taylor said pushing me towards the door.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah... I need to do something right now anyway." She said walking past me through the door.

James put an arm around me and started walking towards the studio. "You had office sex didn't you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yup." I sighed.

"Nice." He said holding the word and putting up a fist for me to bump.

"Dude!" I said looking at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Ahhh, my two favorite boys." Griffin said giving each of us a handshake.

"Griffin, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I came to see what my hottest new artist has come up with lately." He said.

"Uh... It's a work in progress." I said.

"How is the first album coming then?" Griffin asked.

"We need two more songs and it's complete." James reassured Griffin.

"Great! Because if this album is a failure your out Kendall." Griffin said and James and I's mouths dropped open.

"And you have stiff competition. G-Force just released their first album, thanks to Mr. Diamond's help and it is already making me millions." He said and his assistants pulled out a graph and showed the rate decline of my earnings and G-Force's rate upgrade. "Thanks for your time boys. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

James and I's mouths were still on the ground. I couldn't believe this! I could lose my career if I'm not good enough? But what shocked me even more was that James betrayed me!

"Kendall I'll do everything in my power to get you-" I stopped him mid sentence.

"How could you James!" I shouted. I was furious at him.

"It wasn't my intention Kendall." He said trying to calm me down.

"This is One Direction all over again!" I shouted pacing back and forth. "Why James? You chose them over your best friend?"

"Kendall you have to understand that Griffin's my boss, I obey his orders not my own." James said. "When I signed G-Force, my intention was never-"

"You signed them? James, you signed them?" My words were so cold. "If Griffin or some other part of the company were to sign them this would be totally fine, but you did it James. You did it."

"Kendall come on-"

"No James. I quit." I said walking away.

"Kendall you can't just give up!" James shouted after me.

"That's my only way of keeping my dignity James." I said and didn't look back. James was in deep and to think he was my best friend.

"Kendall, are you alright?" Taylor asked me when I got home. We took separate cars so she went to the eye doctor and came back before I got home.

"I quit." I said not being able to tell her.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" She couldn't believe my words.

"I... I quit Taylor. I can't work with... James anymore." I said his name in disgust.

"Are... Are you mad at him?" She stuttered.

"No." I said.

"Oh good because-"

"I'm furious with him." I said and stomped upstairs hoping not to wake my kids from their naps.

**Taylor's POV:**

He's furious with James? How am I suppose to tell him about the kiss James and I had at that club when we all got wasted? How was I suppose to tell him I had a dream about me being married to James?

That's it, I don't tell him, I won't, I can't. If Kendall finds out then he won't be able to forgive me. I don't know what happened between James and him but I was about to find out.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and purse off the counter and went to go figure out why James made Kendall so mad.

On my way out I dialed James number and hit the call button. He answered after at least five rings.

"Hey James, can we meet up somewhere? I need to talk to you." I said sitting in my car in the driveway.

"Wait, are you going to yell at me too?" He asked.

"I don't even know what's going on and Kendall won't talk to me." I said.

"Ok..." He paused for a few seconds. "Meet me at the park? I have Liam, Nick, and Ella."

"I'll get Keenan and Sam so they can play I guess." I said.

"I'll see you in a few." He said and hung up.

I went back in the house and got Liam and Sammy. Kendall was in the music room and I peered in to look at him.

He was singing and got frustrated with himself and started kicking things around. I really needed to find out what is wrong.

I met James at the park who was sitting on a bench watching his kids play.

"Keenan, go ahead and play with Liam but take your sister and be nice." I said bending down to talk to him.

"Ok mama." He smiled and took Sammy's hand and ran off to play with Liam.

"Hey." I said walking up behind James.

"Oh hi." He smiled.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." He laughed a little.

"So before we get to my thing... You wanted to talk to me about something." He said.

"James I don't know if you were to drunk to remember that night at the club when we all got wasted..." I started.

"Bits and pieces." He shrugged.

"Do you remember... What happened with... Us." it took me time to even say the word "us".

"Between us?" He asked.

"James..." I sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Taylor what happened?" He asked again but in different words.

"We kissed." I said looking at my hands and then looked back up at him.

"You know that didn't mean anything right?" He said taking my hands. "We were so wasted. Nobody knew what was going on. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah but James... Last night I had a dream that we were married and we had-" I trailed off because I was too embarrassed to say anymore.

"But that meant nothing either. You were just thinking about that kiss and your imagination just took hold." He shrugged and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Now tell me why Kendall quit." I said and he leaned his head on mine.

"I made a huge mistake." He sighed. "I signed G-Force because I thought they were talented and young and I was right because they're making Griffin millions. But Griffin didn't tell me the part where if Kendall doesn't top them he's fired. So he got mad at me and quit."

"I think... He may of over reacted. And I know you'd do anything in your power to get him on top. I mean, you're James Diamond. When we were younger you said you could do anything you set your mind to."

"Thanks." He laughed a little and kissed my cheek.

**Logan's POV:**

I was walking around the park with Lilly. Lately we'd been spending a lot of time together. One of the main reasons was because she was carrying my child. I think it made our bond closer.

James apparently was kind enough to take the kids to the park while Caitie bug was away at school. We thought we might find him somewhere.

The kids would be the tip off, so we were heading towards the playground. We weren't really speaking to each other because we had nothing to say. I was holding her hand, I mean that's the friendly thing to do right?

I met her gaze and she was just watching her feet go back and forth. I had to laugh a little at how adorable she was acting. James had a keeper.

I looked up and saw the jungle gym, the kids were going crazy on it. When I saw James I didn't expect to see what I saw.

His arm was around a blond haired girl who was leaning her head on his shoulder. He pushed her up a little, kissed her cheek, and smiled.

Was there a relationship James was hiding from Lilly? Could he be cheating on her? I just couldn't believe James would do something like that.

"Hey Logan, what's wrong?" Lilly asked looking at my facial expression.

"Um..." I pointed to James and she made an oh shape with her mouth. I could tell she was breaking inside. I just wanted her to have the best. "You don't know if it's something serious, they could be just friends."

"I don't think he acts that into anyone but me. I guarantee you he's cheating." She said and I could tell that was her hormones speaking.

"Lilly, don't jump to conclusion." I said rubbing her arm.

When I turned around I turned at right the exact moment because I saw the girls face. She was laughing at something James said. "Taylor?" I whispered in question form.

"You're kidding me. That's my best friend, and my husband!" Lilly said like she was going to kill someone.

"Lilly they aren't sneaking behind your's and Kendall's backs. You know how good of friends Taylor and James are." I said holding her back.

We stood there and watched Taylor and James for a few minutes. They laughed a lot, their heads were always close to each other, and sometimes you could see a glow in one of their eyes. So it was now pretty impossible to tell if they were sneaking around.

I think Taylor had to go because she stood up and was saying something and then kissed him very close to the corner of his lips and gave him a giant hug.

I told Lilly to follow me so we could maybe hear a bit of the last part of their conversation.

"I have to go back home and make sure Kendall's ok. He's going to be mad for a while James but eventually I think he'll forgive and forget. Trust me though when I say I'll try to talk him into coming back. He'll have to move on sometime." Taylor said.

"It was great talking to you too but I better find Lilly and Logan and get the kids back home. I hope you can forgive me for what happened between us. It was a tiny stupid mistake." James said and my mind was just running wild with confusion.

"It wasn't totally your fault. I mean come on James, you're a really attractive guy, just meant for Lilly." Taylor said.

"Plus we didn't even know what we were doing, it's amazing you even remembered that." James said with a small chuckle.

"I guess my mind wasn't too crazy that night and thanks for being such a nice guy James. Any girl would be lucky to have you but I guess you found your girl." She smiled looked at the ground then looked back up at James.

"I love you, don't forget that. Now go home, it's your anniversary. Make sure he treats you right." James said and kissed her forehead and brought her in for one last hug.

"I love you too James." She muttered into his chest. "You're so tall!"

"I don't know why... My mom has to wear heels to stay the same hight as me." James chuckled.

"Well then... I'll see you around James." She said and all the kids came running over to both of them.

"Bye Taylor." James said and bent down to Nick, Ella, and Liam. "Say by to Aunt Taylor."

"Bye Aunt Taylor!" The all said before she left.

"Wait!" I yelled at both of them.

James and Taylor were shocked to see us. Taylor's eyes went solid and I could tell she didn't know what to do.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Taylor asked still stuck in her place.

"Enough to know what's going on." I said, Lilly just stood there and starred at James.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"Are you guys sneaking around with each other?" I asked.

"Sneaking around?" Taylor asked with a small laugh. "James and I were talking about why Kendall quit his job today."

"Kendall quit?" Lilly asked shocked.

"He wanted to walk out while he still had his dignity." James said.

"I have to go home and try to convince him that he should take his job back and James with make sure he is on top. But that's not going to be easy by the way Kendall's acting." Taylor said.

"What's he going to do if he doesn't take his job back?" I asked.

"He wants to play for the Minnesota Wild. His crazy stupid dream of playing there came back. So wish me luck because if he doesn't take his job back... I'll either lose him or have to move to Minnesota." Taylor sighed and started walking away with Sammy in her arms and Keenan by her leg.

"Good luck." I whispered to no one in particular.

"Did you seriously think I would cheat on you?" James asked Lilly.

"Honestly... I don't know. But I'm happy you aren't." She said and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm going to go home you guys... I need some sleep." I said and walked away.

I love Val but... She's been so distant. We need to figure this out.

**Kendall's POV:**

I walked out of the studio about two hours after I got home and Taylor was gone and so were the kids.

I felt like a complete idiot. I pushed Taylor away and she was probably upset with me so she needed to get away from me... On our anniversary.

How could things be so good in the morning and now it was just a disaster right now. I sat at the kitchen counter and waited for her.

When I saw the front door open, I saw her soaking wet with two kids in her arms that were sleeping.

I ran over to help her and I grabbed Keenan and took him up to bed while Taylor did the same for Sammy.

We met up in the hallway and I gave her a giant hug. I felt so bad for shutting her out like that. But I did have to say that she looked really good in her new glasses.

"You're soaking wet, don't you want to change?" I asked her softly.

"Yeah... I'm just tired." She sighed and went into our bedroom.

I waited for a few minutes for her to get dressed. I didn't want to rudely barged in even if I was her husband. I didn't feel like a very great husband.

I slowly opened the door and saw she was on the phone with someone.

"Um yeah... Do you want to meet up tomorrow then?" She asked.

There was a slight pause as she listened to what the person on the other line said.

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye." She said. "Love you too."

She looked at her phone and pressed end and I took that as my chance to walk in so I could talk to her.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"My brother. He wants to talk to me about a few things. I'm going over to his place tomorrow." She said.

"So where were you?" I asked.

"At the park." She said looking down. "With James."

"James?" I gritted my teeth.

"You're over reacting Kendall. All he was trying to do was do something good for the label and he had no clue it involved you maybe getting fired." She said.

"What else did you and James talk about?" I asked sarcastically.

"How we kissed." She sighed an my eyes budged out of my sockets. Did she say kissed? "We were totally wasted and I didn't know where you were and it kind of just happened.. In our drunken state."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"Forget about it. But I want you to think about taking your job back." she sighed. "I'll be back up in a little while. If you will excuse me, I am going to try and make this anniversary better again."


	91. Chapter 91: Black and Blue

**Just A Kiss Chapter 91: Black and Blue**

**Kendall's POV:**

I felt like the worst husband in the world even if Taylor did make our anniversary a little bit better. I didn't help much, just put a lot of candles around the room and we had a picnic on our bed since it was raining outside.

After we ate we didn't really talk. She sat between my legs and laid her head against my chest. I just stroked her hair softly and I could tell she was calmed by that.

"Kendall... Please don't... Play for the Minnesota Wild." Taylor said as her eyes started to shut.

I wanted to say I won't but I didn't know if I could say that just yet. Yeah I didn't want to play hockey and then never see her then end up in divorce but at the same time I really wanted to play hockey.

"I think about it." I sighed and I knew she was asleep to even hear that.

It was troubling to fall asleep because I was thinking about all my options of going back to Roque Records and my options of playing hockey like my dream or finding something else to do.

Somewhere in it all I dozed off but that didn't stop me from dreaming about it either so basically this was a no escaping matter.

When I woke up the next morning Taylor was still in my lap and I was tired as hell. I woke up at like six in the morning. I really didn't want to try and sleep any longer.

I got up and took a shower, threw on my gold and maroon Minnesota jersey and some blue skinny jeans with white Vans. I quickly put contacts in and ran downstairs and got my hockey bag out.

I sighed at what I was doing. I was going to take a plane to Minnesota, audition for the Minnesota Wild, and come back later tonight. I just had to know if I was good enough and if playing was really something I was meant to do.

I had to write a note to Taylor though. Which would be hard to do because I didn't want to tell her where I was really going.

**Dear Taylor,**

**Since I'm no longer working at Roque Records I decided that I'm going to try and find a different job. Sorry I won't be here this morning and you might not even see me at all today. I'll be home late tonight or early tomorrow, I might crash at Carlos' or Logan's. Just remember I love you and I'm sorry that I've been such a bad husband lately.**

**XOXO Kendall**

I stuck the note on the fridge, grabbed my hockey bag and left for the airport. First I had to call the university to even get in.

Ever since I was fifteen I had that number saved into my phone... And now I'd finally be able to use it.

"Hello this is the University of Minnesota, how may I help you?" A lady asked.

"I'm Kendall Knight. I'd like to audition for the Minnesota Wild." I said and I couldn't tell if I was regretting this.

"Ok, your audition will be at one in the afternoon. If you can't make it please let us know." She said and gave me a location.

"Thank you." I said and hung up.

Minnesota Wild, here I come.

**Carlos' POV:**

I woke up from another nightmare. I'd been having so many nightmares lately. I didn't tell anyone about them though. Not even Alicia.

I got up and it was around five in the morning. It'd been like this every day for the past month. One day at training I was so tired one of the other members of the police center almost shot me.

I made some coffee and sat on the couch to drink it. My eyes started drooping but I didn't want to have another nightmare so I tried to stay awake. I had to go to training soon anyway.

**Flashback**

**Hey." A sweet looking girl smiled at me.**

**"Uh hi." I smiled a little.**

**"You're Carlos right?" She asked.**

**"Yeah... You are?" I asked.**

**"Cassia." She said shaking my hand.**

**She was beautiful, you couldn't deny it. She seemed like a sweet girl and I was kind of interested in her.**

**We spent a while talking and getting to know each other better. She was funny, intelligent, and a real catch.**

**"Hey Carlos... Can I show you something?" She asked taking my hand.**

**"I guess." I said and followed her. "This is just a hallway."**

**"I know." She smiled evilly.**

**"What are we doing here?" I asked.**

**"Carlos I really like you and I just thought we could be alone." She said grabbing the collar of my shirt.**

**"But we just met." I said before she smashed our lips together.**

**"Carlos I want you." She said and started ripping off her clothes and mine.**

**After she was done with me I felt so violated and I felt shaken up and I just wanted to crawl somewhere and hide.**

**"Don't be such a baby, you're such a prude." She told me and walked away.**

**That was the worst day of my life.**

**End of Flashback**

I lost my virginity to that bitch. Plus I got her pregnant so I have another kid actually but I don't know if she got abortion or gave him up for adoption.

I lied to Alicia. She doesn't know anything about Cassia she thought that she was my first time and I feel so bad for never telling her.

That's what my nightmares have been about. They've been about that night at that party with Cassia. I really wish I had someone to talk to. Taylor and Kendall were the only ones who knew about what happened.

Maybe I'd call Taylor later today Kendall has enough problems for right now and Taylor understands this more than Kendall.

After training I'd call her. Maybe we could meet up and get some lunch together. Maybe talk about why Kendall quit his job. I found out from James who wouldn't tell me anything but that.

I sighed again and looked at the clock, eight o'clock. Training starts in thirty minutes so I would have to get there.

I went upstairs and changed into my uniform. I felt like today might be a really long day.

**Taylor's POV:**

When I woke up Kendall was gone. I could tell he wasn't happy with how he acted. Maybe that's why he left before I was able to see him.

I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. I looked at the fridge and saw a note... From Kendall.

He'd be gone all day. He said he's going to look for a new job. I just want him to be happy with what he does. I should call James and tell him to submit all the songs Kendall's done as an album without Kendall knowing and we'd see what happens.

I ran upstairs and got dressed. I had to meet my brother in a couple hours but I needed to get Katie to come over and watch Keenan and Sammy while I was gone.

When I called her she said she was on her way. I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Was it just me or did I gain some weight. I've barely been eating anything though. The weight was all in my stomach though, no where else.

I was a pretty tiny and petite person and last I checked I only weighed eighty four pounds so I took out the scale and weighed myself.

It said ninety five pounds. How could I of gained eleven pounds so quickly. It was like I was carrying another person.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Was there a possibility I could be pregnant? Before Katie came I took a pregnancy test. It said positive and there's no way I wasn't believing it even if it wasn't doctor confirmed. No one gains eleven pounds over night.

When Katie came I didn't tell her anything. I didn't want to get excited over this baby and then something happen to it. But I have to admit that I was a little excited.

My brother lived a few blocks over and it was a nice enough day to walk so that's what I was going to be doing.

I had a gut feeling that someone was following me and I looked around but no one was there. I just have a nerve for things like this. But I ignored it.

That's when I was knocked in the back of the head unconscious.

**Carlos' POV:**

Training was really killing me right now. We were learning about attacking the enemy and holding them hostage until we got back up.

I heard my phone ringing in my bag and ran to get it. I was hoping I'd find a way to get out of this. But I forgot my phone was suppose to be off during training.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, this is Officer Rankle from the LA police department. I'm guessing you're Carlos from the caller ID." The man said.

"Yeah that would be me but this is my friend's phone." I said.

"Yes, sir we were wondering if you could come down here because your friend was knocked unconscious and she hasn't come to yet." He said.

"Oh, I'll be down there as soon as I can. I'm actually in police training right now and I don't know if I can get out of it." I said.

"Tell your instructor that Officer Rankle has sent for a request to see you. And could I get the name of your friend and her age?" He asked.

"Yeah, here name is Taylor Dotson and she's twenty six years old." I said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up my phone and my instructor was glaring at me.

"Officer Garcia, what have we said about phones while training?" He asked.

"I know, I'm sorry but it's an emergency. Officer Rankle sent for me." I said and he let me go right away.

I made my way to the police station as quick as I could. When I went in the building I had to sign in as an officer so I would be let in to see her.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked kneeling in front of her.

"A little better. When I was unconscious the person must of beat me up." She sighed.

"Wait, do you know who I am?" I asked before I told her anything that may confuse her.

"Carlos I know who you are." She smiled a little.

"Ok good. Who would of did this to you?" I asked hugging her.

"I was probably just a random person." She said.

"Does Kendall know?" I asked.

"I haven't talked to anyone yet." She said looking down.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked lifting up her chin.

"Carlos... Today I found out I was pregnant." She said.

"And your not happy about that?" I asked.

"I think... I lost it." She said starting to cry a little.

"Come here." I said and held her in my arms.

"That's two I've lost Carlos." She said into my chest.

"You know it's not your fault at all." I said kissing her forehead.

"Carlos can you take me home?" She asked.

"I'll go ask if I can." I said and set her back in the chair.

They said they didn't need anymore of her statement so she was free to go. I picked her up bridal style and took her home.

Katie was watching the kids and she said she just put them down for a nap. She also apologized to Taylor for what happened and soon enough she had to leave to meet up with Johnny.

"We should take care of some of your bruises." I told Taylor.

"Ok, the first aid kit is in Kendall and I's bathroom." She said and I ran upstairs to get it.

When I came back downstairs she had an ice pack behind her head. Probably where she was hit.

"Are you comfortable with taking off your shirt so I can get the bruises on your stomach and back?" I asked and she nodded and took off her shirt. She was was wearing a sports bra though.

"Carlos that stings!" She said when I dabbed some of the alcohol on a cut.

"Well your cuts are pretty bad." I said.

"Just hurry please." She sighed and I did all of them as quickly as I could.

"I wouldn't put a shirt on for an hour or so to just air them out. How's your head?" I asked.

"Better. Should I call Kendall?" She asked.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"Looking for a new job." She shrugged.

"Why did he quit in the first place?" I asked.

"He felt like James betrayed him so he wanted to leave with dignity." She sighed. "Carlos, what's been bothering you?"

"Cassia." I sighed.

"What about her? You should be forgetting about her. She's not important." Taylor said.

"I know but... I can't. I lost my virginity to her and it's killing me because Alicia thinks she was my first time." I said.

"You haven't told her yet?" Taylor asked concerned.

"I think I might have to because I keep having nightmares. Maybe clearing things up will stop the nightmares." I said.

"I think that might be a good idea." She said.

"Can I show you something?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

I pulled off my shirt so I could show her the bruise I'd probably have for the rest of my life.

"After she basically raped me, she beat me and now I have this scar." I said.

"Oh my God Carlos!" She said hugging me and I could tell that was hurting her cuts. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I had to lie about how I got it to Alicia." I sighed.

I could tell she was crushed by that. I wrapped my arms around her and we laid down and tried taking a nap on the couch.

**Kendall's POV:**

Taylor hadn't called or texted me at all today. I already was heading back to California. Actually we were just landing. I went to the university and now I might get to play for the team. A letter should come in the mail in about a week.

It was a rush playing hockey again. I think they liked me too. Well they acted like I was really good so I hoped they weren't faking.

The airport was only about an hour away from our house so it didn't take me long. Taylor's car was in the drive way so she must of been home.

I opened the door and looked around. Everything seemed silent. The kids must be sleeping.

I walked into the living room and saw here on the couch with Carlos. They both had their shirts off. If he touched her at all he was a dead man.

I kneeled down and kissed her lips and looked at her but she didn't wake up so I did it again and she was waking up.

"Ahhh! Carlos what the-" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw me.

"Do I look like Carlos?" I asked with a small laugh.

"I didn't know when you'd be home." She said giving me a hug but then releasing when she felt in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Then I looked at her body which was bruised and cut up. "What the hell happen to you?"

"I got jumped on my way to my brother's house." She sighed.

"Oh my God! I swear I'm going to kill-"

"Kendall we don't know who did it. It could be a random person." She said.

"I will find the person who did this." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm fine Kendall." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking... Why is Carlos' shirt off?" I asked smirking a bit.

"He was showing me a scar he has from Cassia." She growled.

"I really hate her." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you think we should just let Carlos sleep there?" She asked.

"Yeah. He'll wake up eventually. I might just have to set the kids on him to wake him up." I chuckled.

"How'd job searching go?" She asked.

"Uh... Ok. I didn't find anything but I'm sure I will." I shrugged.

"Maybe you should give James a second chance." She said taking one of my hands. "You can't stay mad at him forever."

"So your saying, forgive and forget?" I asked but I knew she was right. I had to forgive James at some point.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She said. "Would you ever think I would cheat on you?"

"Well, maybe-"

"Kendall!" She shouted.

"Kidding! I'd never think that you were. You're too faithful to me." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Speaking of cheating... I think Lilly and Logan are hiding something."

"Lilly and Logan? What would they have to hide?" She asked.

"When I took Alicia out Lilly and Logan were at the restaurant and we got a table near them and I could hear their conversation. It sounded like they may of cheated." I said.

"Do you think Logan would do something like that?" She asked.

"Honestly yeah, considering all the times he kissed you." I said smirking.

"Those were accidents Kendall." She laughed a little.

"I'm so sure." I winked grabbing a water out of the fridge.

**One week later:**

I never actually went out and found a job. I just waited for that letter in the mail confirming my destiny.

It was about three o'clock on Friday when the mail came. Taylor was working and I was watching the kids. So I left them in the house for a minute while they were eating.

I ran outside and grabbed the mail and went back inside. I grabbed my sandwich and sat at the table and looked through the mail.

Bills, bills, junk mail, a letter from the University of Minnesota, and a letter from Roque Records.

I smiled when I saw the letter from Minnesota University but my stomach dropped as soon as I realized there was a letter from Roque Records. Probably just a thank you for you years letter or some stupid condolence letter.

I tore open the letter from Minnesota University because that's what I've been waiting for.

**Congratulations Kendall Knight,**

**You have been excepted into the University of Minnesota on full scholarship to play for the Minnesota Wild. We understand this is a big decision to make on choosing if you really want to do this, let us know as soon as you can with what you would like to do. Thanks again.**

**The Minnesota University Administration**

I was shocked. I was except in? I was really meant to do this wasn't I? I couldn't help but have this gut feeling that leaving my mom, and my sister, and my best friends wasn't the right thing to do.

I slumped down in the chair and set the letter aside. My gaze turned to the letter from Roque Records. There was a part of me saying to open it and another part of me saying that part of my life is over.

I decided I'd open it... Just to see what it said.

**Dear Kendall Knight,**  
><strong>We are pleased to inform you that since you have been gone your twelve song album has been sent in to the company and has been approved. It hasn't been released yet but it is up for pre-order. We are also happy to announce that it is already making millions. So we're glad to say that Roque Records would love to sign you for five more years. We hope you consider coming back and we're very sorry for the inconvenience.<strong>

**James Diamond**

I looked at the letter in shock. I was suppose to choose between hockey and singing. I had to do this once before.

**Flashback**

**"Dude, how did you know those songs?" Carlos asked.**

**"They play Boyquake on the 90's channel all day at work, and I made up the giant turd song." I said with a smirk.**

**"It was catchy." Logan smiled.**

**"What happened? The truth, now!" My mom said.**

**"Mrs. Majecowsky helped us try to make James famous." Logan started.**

**"But this producer guy was super mean to everyone." Carlos continued.**

**"So I sang him the Giant Turd Song and there was a tiny fight, but NOBODY GOT HURT!" I said quickly.**

**"And now I'm really sad." James said in such a depressed tone.**

**"Okay! Who wants sandwiches?" My mom asked.**

**"Ooh Me!" We all said.**

**"Whoa! Wait! That's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to 'em or slap 'em with the hard cheese!" Katie asked.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about, but you aren't allowed to watch FOX anymore!" My mom said and we all agreed.**

**"Well can I at least hear the Giant Turd song?" She asked.**

**"Oh you're such a turd, Oh yeah, a giant turd. And you look like turd, and smell like a turd..." we all sang and the doorbell rang but we continued. "Oh your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and...AHH!"**

**Gustavo Roque was standing at my door step with his assistant Kelly.**

**"YES!" James ran to Gustavo and hugged him. "I knew you'd come back for me."**

**"I'm not here for you! I'm here for him!" Gustavo pointed to me.**

**"What?!" James shouts.**

**"What?!" Carlos, Logan, and I asked.**

**"I'll make some tea." My mom shouts from the kitchen.**

**That's when my life got a whole lot crazier.**

**End of Flashback**

So now I had to choose... Again.


	92. Chapter 92: Decisions

**Just A Kiss Chapter 92: Decisions**

**Kendall's POV:**

I sat there for a few seconds. I didn't know what I was going to do. I loved hockey and singing and singing is what got me here so wouldn't it be right to stay?

All of a sudden I heard the front door open and I shoved the letters in my sweatshirt pocket.

"Mommy!" I heard Keenan shout.

"Hey baby." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey." I half smiled and shoved my hands in my jean pockets.

"Hi." She said and kissed me softly. "Anything come in the mail today?"

"How was work?" I asked and totally avoided her question.

"Fine... Are you ok?" She asked feeling my forehead.

"Yup, just peachy." I faked a smile.

She looked at me and didn't know what to say. I know she could tell I was faking and I had something on my mind.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck and standing on her tip toes to kiss me.

When she was reaching up there was a crinkle in my pocket. She was about to kiss me but stood flat on her feet and grabbed a letter out of my pocket.

"What's this?" She asked holding the letter up for me to see.

"It's nothing." I tried snatching the letter from her hands put she held it back.

"Kendall, what aren't you telling me?" She asked.

"You were going to find out sooner or later..." I sighed. "Read it."

She looked down at the letter and back up at me. She handed the letter back to me and sighed.

"Read it to me." She whispered.

I opened it and my eyes went big. This was the Roque Records letter. Was this a sign that I should be staying in LA where I belong?

"Um, Dear Kendall Knight,  
>We are pleased to inform you that since you have been gone your twelve song album has been sent in to the company and has been approved. It hasn't been released yet but it is up for pre-order. We are also happy to announce that it is already making millions. So we're glad to say that Roque Records would love to sign you for five more years. We hope you consider coming back and we're very sorry for the inconvenience. James Diamond." I said.<p>

"Are you serious? Kendall that's amazing!" She said and jumped into my arms.

"I know." I half smiled.

"There's something else wrong." She said grabbing each side of my unzipped sweatshirt.

Then the other letter fell out of my pocket. She looked down at it and just starred at it. I picked it up and sighed. Then handed it to her.

She opened it a read it slowly. I saw here eyes start to water. She looked at me and whipped some of the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell-" I was about to say.

"I just need a minute." She said handing the letter back to me and walking into a different room.

I really screwed up. She was probably so upset I did this. I bet she thought I was going to pick this over singing.

I walked into the room she was in a wrapped my arms around her.

"Can we talk?" I asked softly.

"How could you not tell me?" She asked and she removed my arms from her body.

"I just couldn't." I sighed.

"I thought we told each other everything!" She said. I'd never seen her so emotional.

"We do! I was going to tell you eventually!" I shouted.

"And you couldn't of told me sooner?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I swear I wouldn't of made a decision without your opinion." I said and tried grabbing her arms to look at me.

"Don't touch me." She said backing away.

"Taylor please, don't act like this." I said.

"What was your decision going to be if you hadn't asked me?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I wouldn't know because I would of asked you. I make every decision with your help." I said.

"Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" She asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Are you serious Kendall?" She said looking at me.

"It's not that big of a deal. Darton's not getting married to Tiffany. Nobody's met his real fiance." I sighed.

"Wait... He told you? But he wouldn't even tell his own cousin!" She said in disbelief.

"You can't tell him I told you." I said grabbing her wrist. "He knows where I live."

"I won't." She whispered.

"And about this decision... I don't know what I'm going to do yet." I said hugging her.

"You should do it." She said. "You're good enough to be on the team."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes... 100%." She whispered into my chest.

"How am I going to tell the guys? And my mom! Oh God how would she be able to live without me?" I asked and started freaking out.

"They'll understand." She said rubbing my arm.

"You don't want this either." I said hugging her and stroking her hair.

"Honestly I don't, but Kendall if it's something you have to do then you have to do it." She said. "I support you in everything you do."

"I love you." I muttered against her lips. "But I can't do this without talking to someone."

"Without talking to who?" She asked.

"I'll be back. The kids should be going down for a nap soon." I said totally ignoring her question.

I ran out the door and got in my car. I had to talk to him first... "Him" being Carlos.

**Taylor's POV:**

I was a little angry at Kendall for just leaving me like that but he had to do something that seemed really important to him.

I decided I'd got talk to James after I dropped the kids off at my Brother's place. He was suppose to watch them today so I was going to have him take them a little earlier.

After I dropped them off I went to meet James at the diner up town. I loved their coffee. So I just had to sit there and wait for James.

I ordered a coffee and sat in a booth and watched the window. It was killing me to talk to James, we needed to discuss the fact that Kendall may never go back to singing.

I looked down at my coffee and just stirred it for a few minutes. When I looked back up James was walking in through the door. He saw me and smiled.

He held up a finger telling me to wait a second and went to go order himself a coffee.

I waited, rubbing my hands together because I was a little cold. It's gotten colder here and plus the fact that it was fall it was a lot rainier in California.

I had a black jacket on and some jeans so I was actually pretty warm. The coffee was also warming my hands so I felt better.

James was heading my way and sat down across from me. He smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Did Kendall get my letter?" He asked and had the hugest grin on his face.

"Yeah." I said not so confidently.

"What did he think?" He asked.

"I don't know... He took it as a surprise I guess. I wasn't there to see him open it." I said looking down at my coffee again.

"So is he coming back?" James asked anxiously.

"N-no." I stuttered. "I don't think he is."

"What?" James shouted and got attention from a lot of people in the diner.

"He's moved on..." I said and the tears just started streaming.

"H-he moved on?" James asked. "What next? He moves on from his friends? His family?"

"I should of just let him tell you." I huffed and grabbed my coffee and walked out of the diner. It didn't take long for him to catch up.

"No, you are going to tell me what the hell is going on Taylor." He said through clenched teeth.

"It's his part to tell you. I shouldn't be saying anymore." I said starting to open my car door but to have it slammed shut my him.

"You're not going anywhere." He said grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go James." I said ripping my hand away.

"What is his next step then Taylor? Please pleasure me." He said holding his hands up in innocence and then crossed them over his chest.

"Just let me go James." I sighed and tried opening my car door again but he shut it once more.

"Taylor Marie Knight, if you don't tell me then I have a feeling that he's moving on from you and your not telling me. Is that what it is?" He asked.

"Just stop it James!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. "We're moving to Minnesota. He's playing for the Minnesota Wild. Do you think I'm happy about that?"

"Taylor I had-"

"It sucks James and I feel like I'm going to lose him to this." I shouted but my voice cracked and I whipped the tears off my face.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and hugged me.

"He didn't stay with me after I found out." I whispered. "He left."

"He left you? All alone, and you just found out about this?" He shouted. He was angry at Kendall now.

"Yes but James that is none of your fucking business so don't say anything to Kendall." I said and I knew he was angry.

"I think you need to chill out and get a hold of yourself! You are acting like a fucking cry baby." He shouted but I knew he wanted to take it back.

"At least my best friend isn't cheating on me with my husband!" I shouted and gasped while putting a hand to my mouth as soon as I said it.

"What?" He asked in the most quiet tone I've ever heard from James Diamond in my life.

"James I didn't mean that." I said.

"But it's true isn't it?" He asked and I didn't respond. "Isn't it!" He shouted.

"James I honestly don't know. Kendall heard Lilly and Logan talking and it sounds like they're hiding something." I said quietly. "I have to go."

"No." He said stopping me and pulling me in for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I whispered into his chest.

"I didn't mean it. I swear. Please forgive me." He said and squeezed me tighter.

"I forgive you James." I said.

"Tell Kendall, I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you around." He said and kissed my forehead before walking away and managing to get into his car.

He drove away and just left me there. I whipped the tears off my face and watched him drive off into the distance.

I looked up to the sky and noticed it was raining. Isn't that just perfect. I sighed and turned around. I was shocked to see Logan and Lilly walking by.

"How could you!" I shouted at both of them and they stopped in front of me.

"Taylor what are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"You cheated on James." I growled at them.

"Who told you?" Lilly asked scared.

"No one." I said which was partly true. "I can't believe you would do that to him."

"Taylor it was one time! It was a total mistake, and we don't want to tell James or Val." Logan said.

"To late." I said shaking my head and started to walk away.

I saw James' car pull back up and stop by me. Then he rolled down his window and let the rain get in his car.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I forgot my wallet." He sighed and got out of the car.

"They did cheat." I whispered.

"What?" He asked looking me in the eyes but it felt like he was starring deep into my soul.

"I told them I knew and they confessed." I was so sorry for him. "James I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He sighed and I hugged him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

He just stroked my hair and buried his head. "I have to forgive her right? I mean, I love her that much that I can forgive her."

"You're a good husband James." I smiled.

"I know you love Kendall but he has to understand that maybe moving isn't the best for you. You have so much here." He said and his hands lowered to my wrists.

"It's not like I can tell him you go without me and I'll stay here." I said. "That's like saying I want a divorce."

"Do you want a divorce?" He asked.

"No." I said and he whipped the tears off my face with his thumb.

"I'm here for you, ok? Just call me whenever you need me." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks." I smiled a little. "You know you should get going."

"Oh yeah... I'm not in much of a rush. Just got to go grab my wallet." He shrugged. "Let me know how things with Kendall go."

"I will." I sighed. "Bye James."

"Bye Taylor." He winked.

He ran up to the diner as quick as he could to go find his wallet and I watched him walk away. James was one special guy.

I started to turn around and I bumped into someone and fell on my butt, into a huge puddle. I sighed and looked up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked wide eyed at the man standing before me.

"I got bail sweetheart." He smiled.

"Stay away from me. We still have that restraining order, remember?" I asked coldly. "Stay away from me and no one gets hurt."

"You see baby, this part of your life is just the beginning, because if you know what's good for you... You won't tell me what to do." He said grabbing my wrist in one swift movement. My mind was racing.

"Stay the hell away from me and my family. Stay the hell away from my friends. And stay the hell away from anyone even close to me." I growled and ripped my hand away from his clutch.

"Now that's no way to treat your father." He said slapping me in the face.

"Don't you ever. Call yourself that, ever again." I shouted.

"See I found out that I'm your weakness. And I know you won't tell anybody about me because you don't want anyone else hurt." He smirked. "So are you going to do what I say?"

"In your fucking dreams." I said through clenched teeth.

"Got a son?" He asked.

"Why would I hand out that information?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Keenan right?" He asked and took out a picture of him.

"If you touch him or hurt him in any way, I will come after you. You won't live another day without me knowing you did something to him." I said ripping the picture out of his hand.

"Don't worry. I won't if you cooperate." He smiled.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want that boy Carlos, gone for good. And your going to help me." He said.

"Hell no." I said.

"Do what I say." He said slapping me again.

"I will do anything but kill my brother. You fucking asshole." I yelled and James came up behind him and started beating the shit out of him. Eventually he was knocked out cold.

"Are you ok?" James asked, holding on to me as hard as he could.

"James I need to go home." I started crying harder.

"I'll get the cops here. It'll be ok." He said making sure I got to my car.

My life was screwed up. But that's life isn't it?

**Kendall's POV:**

I starred at his house. My best friend's house. And I couldn't even move my feet. I was afraid of his reaction.

It would crush me if he was upset because honestly he was my best friend. Of course Logan and James are my best friends too but I just feel more comfortable talking to Carlos.

I finally had the courage to knock on his door even if it was the smallest knock I've ever made.

"Hey Kendall." Alicia smiled.

"Hey um... Is Carlos here?" I asked fiddling with my fingers.

"Actually he just left, he was head out to go meet Logan and James up town." She said leaning against the door.

"Oh. Thanks." I sighed and walked back to my car.

The guys all went somewhere without me? Why would they do that?

I hopped in my car and drove up town. I didn't really know where they'd be but I was thinking maybe the diner up town.

I parked my car and run up to the little restaurant. I was in such a hurry that I knocked someone over and fell on them.

"I am so sorry." I said helping the girl up. "I'm in a hurry and I wasn't looking."

"It's ok." She laughed a little and fixed her hair. "You're Kendall Knight aren't you."

"Yeah." I smiled softly.

"My daughter loves you." She said.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised. She looked young to have a daughter.

"Yeah she's ten." She smiled and showed me a picture.

"How old are you? You look really young to have a ten year old daughter." I said.

"I'm twenty seven." She said. "I know I get that a lot. I was eighteen and stupid and the guy I was with was stupid and I'm not married."

"Wow." I said.

"I'm sorry for dumping this on you, I don't even know you!" She said. "I better get going."

"Wait! If your daughter would like it, I could give you an autograph and maybe come and meet her." I said.

"Really? Wow that's so sweet." She said. "Here's my number."

"I'll call you sometime." I said.

"Cool. My daughter will scream when I tell her." She chuckled.

"It's normal." I grinned.

"Well I got to go." She said.

"Ok. I'll see you around then, but I didn't catch your name." I said quickly.

"Anna." She smiled and walked out of the diner.

I turned back to the door to see if anyone was coming in or looking for a sign that Carlos would be around.

I sighed when I didn't see anybody and went to order a coffee. When I turned around I saw all two of the guys walking in. I turned back around so they wouldn't see me.

"Do you want some coffee?" I could tell that was Carlos.

"I'll have the usual." Logan said casually. "I don't think James wants any, he hasn't gotten here yet but he said something about having some already."

"Cool. Just find a seat and I'll bring it." Carlos told him.

Carlos came up next to me but didn't realize who I was. I had my hood on and my sun glasses hid my eyes.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked quietly.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at me.

I pulled off my sun glasses and he realized it and followed me.

"Carlos I feel like an asshole and a jerk and-" He stopped me.

"Wait why?" He asked.

"Because-" I was about to say when I saw cop cars surrounding the parking lot and I saw... James.

"Because what Kendall?" He asked.

"Um, hold on Carlos. James is over there and I want to know what's going on." I said walking towards the police cars.

"James is over there?" Carlos asked following me.

"James what is going on?" I asked and I saw him holding Taylor who was balling her eyes out.

"She'll tell you later. It's not my part to tell." He said and kissed the top of her head. I could tell she was about to collapse.

"Come here." I told her and she fell into my arms and cried harder into my chest.

"Taylor are you alright?" Carlos asked.

"Leave. Get out of here Carlos, please." She said holding on to one of his hands.

"What why?" He asked.

"Don't let him see you." She whispered. I looked at her and noticed the red hand prints on her face.

"What happened?" I asked setting her on a police car.

"H-he happened." She stuttered and pointed to her uncle.

"That bastard." I growled and felt the urge to kick his ass.

"Kendall?" Taylor asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Take me home. Please." She said whipping the tears off her face.

"Of course." I said. "But what about your car?"

"James is going to bring it." She sighed.

I picked her up and brought her to my car. She sat in the passenger seat with her legs up against her chest.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and kissed her hand.

"Kendall... He's dead." She whispered.

"What?" Was the last thing I said before everything went blank.

**So sorry I haven't posted a chapter in so long, I hope I still have readers. It's been very hectic this month. School started, homecoming was last week, and I've been having a lot of tests and quizes lately. Next week I'll be having our annual MEAP test and I'm not very excited for that. I'm also having a little writers block for the next chapter. So it might be another couple weeks or so before the next chapter. Please reveiw (i love getting good feed back) Thanks! Spiderman In Vans**


	93. Chapter 93: Pitch Black

**Just A Kiss Chapter 93: Pitch Black**

**Kendall's POV:**

I felt messed up. Gasping for air. My body hurt everywhere. My eyes wouldn't open. And my heart had soft and small beats. It was like I was fighting to stay alive.

I can't remember what happened. Everything from when I saw Taylor suddenly vanished. How long has it been?

Why couldn't I just wake up. My eyes refused to open and all I wanted to know is if she was alright and what even happened to me.

I tried opening my eyes again but I failed miserably. I just wanted to be able to see my friend's and family again.

All of a sudden I heard voices around me and I decided I'd listen in and see if I could get any information what so ever.

"Is he dead?" That voice asked.

"No, he got hurt pretty bad but it was just a minor car accident so he should be able to wake up when he wants." I was guessing that was the doctor. "Don't force him though."

"What happened to him?" That voice asked but I couldn't put their name in my mouth. Why couldn't I figure it out?

"We're thinking the car was knocked in the back when they were suppose to be going through a light and Kendall didn't have his seat belt on so he smashed through window. If he lost his memory at all, don't worry. It's normal." The doctor said.

"I shouldn't worry if my best friend lost his memory!?" The voice asked... Was it Carlos? "What if he forgot about me?"

"I one hundred percent am sure that if he lost any memory at all, it will only be on things that happened today. And it may only be temporary." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc." The voice said before he left.

I was sure that it was Carlos but I still couldn't tell for sure. I wanted to see his face. Not hear his voice.

"Hey bud." He said taking my hand. "I'm a little nervous... I don't know what you were going to tell me. I hope it's not something bad."

I wanted to spill my guts out to him. I wanted to ask him what happened and when was I ever in a car accident. I may have been younger than Carlos but I was always considered the leader. But now I really just wanted him to tell me everything would be alright.

I threatened myself to just make a move a show him that I was listening but it was like my body was paralyzed.

I clenched my teeth but I was guessing I was only doing it in my mind since I couldn't feel my teeth clench. I knew I felt Carlos' hand but I couldn't even make my hand squeeze his in even the smallest way.

I sighed, most likely in my mind and gave up. Carlos hadn't said anything and it was starting to worry me. Did he leave me?

"James." Carlos said when he heard the door open. So I knew Carlos was still here. "How is she?"

"Shaken up but ok. She hasn't said anything to me since I've been in her room." He sighed. "How's he?"

"Still hasn't woken up yet." Carlos sighed. "What are we going to do? What if he doesn't wake up? What if he doesn't remember us?"

"Calm down Carlos, he'll be fine." James said.

"It's just... He was going to tell me something and he never did." Carlos said and I felt him sit on the bed.

"What was his actions towards telling you?" James asked.

"Well he did say, "I feel like an asshole and a jerk" But that's as far as he got till he saw the police cars." Carlos said, shifting his body which made the bed shake a little.

"I-I know what he wanted to tell you." James stuttered.

"You do? Tell me!" Carlos demanded.

"Carlos... I think I'd be better if he told you." James said.

"Don't you get that there's a possibility he won't even remember us!?" Carlos yelled.

I groaned. It was for real this time. My hand when up to my ear to stop the ringing of Carlos' voice.

"Kendall?" Carlos exclaimed.

My eyes started to flutter open but then shut as soon as I saw light. It took time for me to actually see my two best friends standing in the room with me, just waiting to hear some kind of intelligent thing spoken from my mouth.

How far back do I have memories of them? Carlos doesn't look the same... James has always looked like James. Where did my memory suddenly stop?

"C-Carlos? James?" I asked softly.

"It's us bud." Carlos said sitting back down on the bed and gave me a huge hug.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You and Taylor were in a car accident." James said.

"Taylor... You mean my girlfriend, right?" I asked.

"N-no." Carlos said quickly. "You're wife."

"We're married now?" I asked.

"Yes. You've been for five years... You have two kids... Um... And a dog." Carlos said.

"Oh." I said. It was replaying in my head. Our wedding, our kids, everything that was good about our relationship. I couldn't help but smile. "Carlos?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I was suppose to talk to you about something... But I forgot what." I sighed.

"Well you were in a car accident... It's understandable." James butted in.

"What happened today? I can't remember..." I said and my hand rushed to my head as I felt a sharp pain rush through.

"Are you ok? Do I need to get someone?" Carlos asked quickly.

"I'll be fine Carlos." I said and hid my pain. Honestly, I had an enormous headache but I didn't want to worry Carlos.

"Please let us know if something's wrong Kendall. You're only hurting yourself if you don't tell us." Carlos said taking one of my hands and holding it in his.

"Ok." I sighed. "My head hurts really badly."

"I'll go get a doctor. Don't be so stubborn." He said and made his way out of the room, coming back moments later with a doctor.

"Ahhhh Mr. Knight, you're finally awake." The doctor said. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok." I shrugged.

"Carlos here told me your head was hurting you." He said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well it's normal so don't worry. You hit your head pretty bad when you flew through the front window." He said.

"What can I do to stop it?" I asked. I felt as though I was a seven year old kid again, visiting the hospital for the broken arm I got when I tried to impress Taylor on the playground by climbing the monkey bars in the wrong way.

"I'll give you some painkillers. That should help and when it wears off just let me know." He said handing me two huge looking pills and a glass of water.

I just starred at the pills. I hated them. I hated being here. I hated asking for help. And most of all I hated being away from Taylor.

"I don't want it." I said giving them to Carlos.

"Kendall, it'll make you feel better." Carlos insisted.

"No. Look how huge they are, I'm going to choke, they want me to choke." I declared.

"Kendall you're acting like a five year old." James said.

"Who are you to talk?" I snapped and he shut up.

I didn't mean to go off at him like that. It was 100% a total mistake but when people set me off it really ticks me off.

"Kendall please, for me?" Carlos begged.

"Fine." I sighed and took the pills back.

One after the other I managed to swallow them both but it was hard. Hard because of how huge they were and I still felt like I was going to choke.

"See. That wasn't so bad was it?" Carlos asked softly. I felt like a little kid by the way he was treating me.

"It was ok." I sighed. "But I won't do it again."

"You don't have to." He smiled a little and looked back at James who seemed to be in a bad mood.

"I'm going to go check on Taylor." James spoke up.

"Can you ask her how she's doing for me?" I asked James before he left.

"Sure." He sighed and walked out the door.

"Kendall, how are you holding up?" Carlos asked.

"Pretty good. But I'd really like to see Taylor. Maybe get her to talk again." I shrugged.

"Tomorrow maybe." Carlos said patting one of my thighs.

"Why not now?" I asked in the most childish voice ever.

"I think you need some rest." He sighed. "I don't want you to think you can just get up and be fine after a car accident."

"Thanks Carlos but-"

"No but's Kendall. I don't want you to get up. You can see her tomorrow, I promise. Just rest ok?" He always wins in an argument.

"Fine. But I'm doing this because you're older than me and you'd probably do something irrational to keep me in here." I said.

"Good." He smiled like he'd accomplished something.

"Carlos, what's her room number?" I asked.

"Room one hundred one." He said a little suspicious. "Don't get any ideas."

"It's a coincidence." I chuckled a little. "That's my favorite number."

"Get some sleep kid." He said messing with my hair.

"I'm twenty seven. I'm not a kid." I smiled a little.

"I'm like you're older brother. I have a purpose of calling you that." He chuckled.

"Carlos?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know what to do." I sighed.

"About what?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"About remembering what I was suppose to tell you. I'm confused... And it seems like James knows and it sounds bad. I just want to be the one to talk to you." I said.

"I promise Kendall, that if he brings it up I'll tell him I don't want to know." He said and I sat up a little.

"You're a really great friend Carlos." I smiled. He did a fake cough which caused me to laugh a little. "A really great best friend."

"I feel the same way about you." He laughed. "Get some sleep bud."

"Ok." I whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He waved his hand before walking out the door and firmly shut it.

I sighed and let my head slam back into the pillow. I didn't want to sleep. I wasn't tired. I've been sleeping for awhile now because of the car accident. But those pills... Are making me sleepy.

**Taylor's POV:**

"She won't even talk. She hasn't said word since we got here." Logan sighed.

I wanted them to leave. I thought silence was the best answer. I didn't know why Logan and Lilly were even here. I would be find if it was James or Carlos or even Kendall but I didn't want to see them. What they did to James and Val was wrong.

"Taylor, why won't you talk to us?" Lilly asked.

I just starred at them. What was I suppose to say? "Logan, you have problems I think you need a therapist. Lilly, what you did was wrong. Honestly I don't know what James should do with you." No, I wasn't going to say anything to them.

They continued to talk in front of me and acted like I wasn't even there. Logan tried touching my arm but I almost bit his finger off. I was angry at them. I just wanted them to leave. I wanted Kendall.

That's when the door suddenly burst open and James was standing there speechless. I just starred at him while he kept looking back from Lilly and Logan to me.

"What are you guys doing here?" James said. That's the most he could get out.

"We wanted to see Taylor and Kendall. And we need to talk." Lilly said.

"I don't want to talk right now." James said. "Not when I don't have a witness."

"Taylor's obviously a witness James." Logan said.

"Did you not here about the fucking things she's went through today?" James yelled. "No wonder she won't talk to anyone."

"Sorry some of us can't be as perfect as you James." Logan growled.

"I'm not perfect. I am no where near perfect. Sure I use to act like it but I was a teenager. But I've made some huge mistakes in my life, maybe marrying you was a mistake. Maybe thinking you were my best friend was a mistake." James said directed at both of them.

"James please don't say that." Lilly begged.

"The hugest mistake I've made in my life was probably moving here. I lived my dream for about four years. Then it just tumbled down when I got you pregnant." James said and Lilly was crying.

"James." She whispered.

"No. I'm done. I need some space, so I think it'd be best if you just left." He said and Logan led Lilly out the door.

"Anyways, how are you doing?" He asked me.

I shrugged. I didn't feel like talking. I couldn't really talk. I haven't told anybody yet. The doctor told me I might never get my voice back. I sighed and James hugged me.

"I know." He whispered. "You can't talk."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I had a look on my face asking "how did you know?"

"You wouldn't talk to me. You always talk to me." He sighed. "It'll be ok."

I wanted to yell and ask him, "How do you know? I might never be able to talk to Kendall again, or my mom and dad over the phone. I'll rely on texting and paper and pencil."

"I just know." He whispered like he read my mind.

I cried harder because the last thing I said to Kendall was, "He's dead". Why did I have to say that? Why couldn't it be I love you.

I guess everyone's probably wondering who's dead... Well I was talking about my uncle. The guy who just slapped me in the face only a few hours back. The worst thing is what happened...

I'm the one who killed him.

**Carlos' POV:**

"Hey guys!" I said waving to Lilly and Logan with a smile on my face.

I ran over and caught up with them. They seemed to be leaving the hospital. They haven't even seen Kendall... They looked distant. I haven't talked to Logan in a while. I know I just saw him at the diner today but we didn't say much since we heard about the accident.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Lilly's having stomach pains." Logan shrugged. I couldn't help but think he was lying.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Honestly, it could be any day now." Lilly said.

"Do you and Val have any names yet?" I asked Logan.

"A few." He shrugged. "I kind of want a girl."

"Do you know the gender Lilly?" I asked.

"No. I didn't want to find out and have to keep a secret. It'd just be to hard." She smiled a little.

Logan turned and I followed his eyes which led to James. I wonder why he looked so afraid and shocked when he saw him.

"I'm sorry Carlos, but we have to get going." He said taking Lilly's hand.

"Oh, I guess I'll see ya around." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." He said and they rushed out the door.

Sometimes I felt so clueless with Logan around. I saw James walking towards me and I smiled and met him half way.

"Hey man." I smiled.

"Hey, what were you doing?" He asked.

"I was talking to Logan and Lilly. They seemed in a big rush when you showed up though." I shrugged.

"Wait... you don't know yet, do you?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"That Lilly and Logan cheated." He said narrowing his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Taylor told me." He said rubbing his chin.

"I'm so sorry James." I said and hugged him.

It was awkward. James is about three years younger than me and he's way taller. It was weird when we hugged. I felt like a kid when I hugged him, but he gave the best hugs.

"So... did you get Taylor to talk?" I asked.

"Carlos, she can't talk." He sighed. "She might never be able to talk."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"She is breaking down right now. She's taking it really hard." He said.

"Does Kendall know?" I asked.

"No. She doesn't want him to know. She wants to tell him herself." He sighed.

"It'll be ok, right James?" I asked.

"I don't know Carlos." He said.

"Why does this have to happen?" I asked, plopping myself in a chair.

"It's just something that had to happen, ya know." He shrugged.

"Growing up is stupid." I sighed and shrunk down in the chair.

"I miss Minnesota." He said.

"I think we all do." I said.

"Remember when you wore your helmet for the first time?" James smiled.

"Remember when you got addicted to your comb?" I smiled back.

"I miss you Carlos." He sighed and gave me a surprise hug. I hugged him back right away and dug my head into his shoulder.

"Why can't things go back to the way they use to be?" I muttered.

"Sometimes you have to just move on." James said and held me tighter.

"What are you going to do about the Lilly thing?" I asked.

"Move on. It was one time, and I still love her to pieces." He said. "Maybe I was a little harsh on her earlier... but she deserved it."

"You're a great guy James." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I've been getting that a lot lately." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. "How's Alicia been?"

"Great. I don't deserve her. She's so perfect." I smiled.

"Why don't you deserve her Carlos? If it were anybody to be deserved of love, it would definitly be you." He said.

"I haven't been honest with her." I sighed.

"Honest about what?" He asked.

"Who my first time was with." I said. "She thinks it was her but... it was with Cassia. Kendall's bitchy cousin and it was basically rape."

"Maybe you should talk to her. It'll make you feel better." He said patting my back.

"I've tried. But I just don't know how." I said.

"It's easy. You just have to believe in yourself." He said.

"I should probably go talk to her right now... shouldn't I?" I asked.

"It'd be the best." He said.

"Thanks James." I said.

"No problem." He shrugged and flashed a toothy smile.

"Let me know how Kendall's doing... I'm worried about him." I said.

"I will." He said.

I walked out the door with a sense of pride in my mind and in my heart.


	94. Chapter 94: When I'm Kissing You

**Just A Kiss Chapter 94: When I'm Kissing You**

**Carlos' POV:**

I walked into my house to see Alicia sitting on the couch and Carlos was probably sleeping. I smiled and went to sit next to her.

"Hey babe. You've been gone for a while." She said.

"I was just at the hospital." I said. "Taylor and Kendall were in a car accident."

"Oh my God are they ok?" She asked.

"Taylor lost her voice and Kendall's lost some of his memory. We don't really know if everything will be ok." I said.

"I hope they'll be fine." She said.

"Me too." I sighed.

"Carlos, there's something else going on. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have to confess something." I said. I couldn't make eye contact.

"What baby?" She asked and rubbed my shoulder.

"When we had sex for the first time... You weren't my first time." I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked upset.

"Because it was basically rape." I said. "She was a bitch and I only knew her for like twenty minutes."

"Carlos." She said and hugged me. "You know I wouldn't of been mad."

"I was just afraid to tell you." I said.

"We'll don't be. You can tell me anything." She smiled and I kissed her gently, she returned the kiss.

"You are so perfect." I whispered.

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" She whispered and I nodded with a smile.

I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom. I was so glad I got that off my chest. I have to thank James some day.

**Kendall's POV:**

I suddenly woke up with a sharp pain rushing through my head. By the way it looked in the room it was probably late at night. I laid my head back on the uncomfortable hospital pillow and sighed. I didn't want to wait till tomorrow to see her.

I used all my strength and pushed myself off the bed. I couldn't walk very easily but I made it to the door.

I started walking down the hallway and noticed that I forgot what room she was in. How could I forget?

I thought really hard about it and realized that it was important to me. My favorite number. One hundred eleven.

I smiled to myself and made it there in under five minutes. I opened the door slowly and quietly just so no one would hear me and I saw Taylor getting off the bed.

Her head rose and she smiled at me. I walked as fast as I could a hugged her as tightly as I could. I never wanted to let her go.

"I missed you." I whispered. There was no response from her. I removed my arms and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and sat back on the bed. I think she was trying to tell me something... Related to her voice. Maybe she lost it.

I frowned and hugged her again. That must of been the answer because she was silently crying into my chest. I pushed her chin up so she was looking me directly in the eyes and I gently placed a kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry." She croaked and then gasped when she heard herself speak.

"Everything's going to be ok. Just wait a little bit and things should be back to normal." I smiled.

I kissed her again and she kissed me back. I missed having her in my arms and having her hands tangled in my hair. I was starting to remember more things. I might just need a little help.

"Kendall." She croaked, breaking the kiss. I starred at her and waited for her to say something.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

"Honestly, I lost some of my memory. I don't know what happened at all today and nobody will tell me." I sighed.

"Don't worry." She whispered and hugged me.

"There's so many things I can't remember." I sighed. "Were we in a fight before this happened?"

"No." She whispered quickly. "Not like that really."

"So we were fighting about something though." I said slowly.

She shrugged. Most likely meaning that it wasn't important at the time. But something was telling me it was.

"It's really not important." She said softly. "At least right now."

"Because I was in a car accident, bla bla bla, and it's not important because I'm hurt." I said rolling my eyes. "I get it. You don't want to talk about it."

"No." Was all she said. I could tell there was doubt in her voice but I didn't say anything.

"Should I go. I don't know if I should get caught." I said looking at the door.

"Sleep here." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded her head.

She scooted over a little so I could get on the bed and I laid down and waited for her to get in so I could wrap my arms around her.

She was right in my arms where she was safest. I wasn't going to let her go. She was the most important person in my life other than my mom and sister. She's everything, and I couldn't ask for more.

**James' POV:**

I walked in through the front door of my house. It seemed like the kids must of been asleep. No lights were on.

"Lilly?" I called and she came into the room nervously.

"James I don't want to fight right now." She said quickly.

"I didn't come here to fight." I sighed. "I came here to apologize."

"Apologize?" She asked.

"Yeah. What I said to you was really harsh... I didn't mean it." I said. "But you kind of deserved it."

"Of course I deserved it James, do you know how ticked off I was when you told me that you kissed Taylor? Sure you were drunk but I still forgave you." She said.

"I know. And I'm forgiving you now." I said. "I just needed to let some steam out."

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake and I swear it won't happen ever again." She said.

"I forgive you." I said and wrapped my arms around her. "Kids asleep?"

"Yeah." She smiled a little. "They've been so good lately."

"Maybe they know something and are trying to suck up to you." I smiled, my lips slowly turning into smirk.

"I doubt that... What do you think they'd want?" She asked.

"Caitie has always wanted a Pony... I don't know about you but she could be sucking up for that, and there is no way we are getting a pony." I said which made her laugh a little.

"Trust me. I am not caving for that." She said.

"I know you won't but... I might." I chuckled a little and she glared at me. "What? She's adorable!"

"Well so is Sammy but you don't see Kendall caving in for her." Lilly said.

"Yet." I added and smiled a little. "So how are you? I mean with your pregnancy."

"Fat." She said right away. "I just want to get this baby out of me. But when it comes out I know it'll be Logan and Valyn's... And I'm getting so attached to it."

"You know... If you want another baby, the offer is still up. I mean, I know we have Caitlyn, Liam, Nick, and Ella but... We could try again." I suggested because I really hated the fact that she was growing so attached to Logan's baby.

"I... I'm thinking about it." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"Thinking about it meaning as a good thing... Or bad thing?" I asked.

"I'm considering it. That's all I'll say." She said and turned to the stairs, probably to go to bed.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Help would be... Great." She said and I helped her make it up the stairs. "James."

"What?" I asked.

"It's time." She said.

"Time... Time for the baby?" I asked quickly and kind of panicked.

"Mmhhm." She mumbled.

"Uh... What do I do?" I asked. "What am I saying? I've done this four times already!"

I quickly called Carlos and asked him if he could watch the kids and then called Logan to let them know that it was time and to meet us at the hospital. We had to wait a few minutes but it was hard with Lilly squeezing my hand so hard.

When Carlos arrived I felt so grateful and thanked him before rushing out the door with Lilly by my side.

When we arrived at the hospital it seemed calm until we stepped in the room. Lilly was going crazy and I was just barking at a nurse to get her into a room.

Logan and Valyn had gotten there not to long after but almost a little to late because Lilly was ready to get that baby out of her right away.

I tried my hardest to try and get out of the room. I still couldn't stand to watch because this wasn't my baby, this was Logan's.

As hard as I thought about it, it still felt like Lilly cheated on me and then lied about it. Which was in some way true. Maybe her and Logan didn't sleep together but they certainly shared a kiss or two.

I looked around the room and everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Before I could react, Lilly reached out a squeezed my hand.

As much as I wanted to just scream bloody murder and tell her to not touch me, I couldn't. She was my wife and if I felt that way then we shouldn't be married.

But the thing is, no matter how hard I try to forget about her and imagine how my life would be with out her... It just doesn't seem right. Some people may even say it seems unnatural. It's just impossible to forget about someone you love more than anything else in the world.

When the doctor suddenly said, "It's a girl." I didn't even realize it was over, that I'd gotten through an entire thirty minutes without running out of the room and getting angry at everything. And that's also when I realized that I loved Lilly and that's how it would always be.

"Lilly, I love you. More than anything in the whole world. You're my everything." I said loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"James, but what about-"

"Forget it. I want to move on because I love you and life without you just seems unfair. Because I realized you are everything I've ever wanted." I said whipping the small tears dripping from her eyes.

"I love you too James." She whispered. And that's when I knew things might turn around for the two of us, I knew that I was ready for the future, not the past anymore.

**Kendall's POV:**

"Thank God, he's in here." A panicked voice woke me out of my deep sleep.

I opened my eyes with a quick shudder. I forgot where I was, why I was in a white room, and why people were panicking over me. Then I remembered that I was at the hospital.

"Morning Mr. Knight." A nurse said to me, helping me out of the bed.

"I-I'm Kendall." I said a little confused.

"I know that Mr. Knight." She said.

"Then call me Kendall." I said and I felt like a small child arguing with an adult.

"Fine Kendall." She sighed and a smile grew to my face. "You know that was really unhealthy of you to risk your life to see your wife. You have to stay in here, and let the tubes run the oxygen and blood through your body."

"Mmhhhm." I agreed but I wasn't paying attention to what she said.

I felt a little tipsy and off task. I didn't understand what most people were saying and I was thinking a lot about different problems.

"Ok Kendall, you have to stay in here. You won't get out of the hospital for a few more days. Your wife can leave today and she can visit you so you don't have to go anywhere." The nurse said and walked out of the room.

I sighed and felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and look down and noticed all the blood I was seeing. Did I puncture something without knowing.

I tried to reach the call button but I couldn't reach it so I just laid in that bed, probably losing so much blood that I may die.

My eyes slowly drifted away and I didn't know if it would be my last time I'd see anything.

The next minute I knew I was jolted awake and I saw a brunette girl with a nurses outfit on smiling at me.

"Good, you're awake Kendall." She said.

"What happened to the other nurse?" I asked.

"I asked if I could be your nurse. We have a lot to talk about." She said sitting in the chair next to mine.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Spencer." She held out her hand.

"Why does that sound familiar?" I asked.

"Because I'm your cousin." She said taking my hand.

"Spencer? Spencer Knight?" I asked shocked. "How have you been?"

"Actually, pretty great." She smiled at me.

"So what's been going on?" I asked.

"I became a nurse and I moved to California to hopefully get closer to you." She said. "There's so much I need to tell you."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you right now." She sighed.

"Spencer!" I barked. "Don't treat me like a disabled."

"I'm not Kendall. It's just something I don't know if I should bring up... It's about your dad." She said.

"My dad... I want to know everything." I said after a few seconds.

"Kendall, he didn't die from a car accident." She said which took me back a little.

"Then what happened?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"He's still alive Kendall. And I know exactly where he is." She said.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Slow down, is he ok?" I asked Carlos when we walked towards the check out desk so I could leave.

"Yeah. There was an incident with blood coming out of his abdomen but they sowed it back up." He respond, signing a piece of paper.

"Can I see him?" I asked quickly.

"I don't know. They didn't let me see him a half hour ago... But we'll see." He said looking around the lobby for someone in particular.

"How's Lilly?" I asked suddenly.

"Lilly's fine." He said, not putting to much thought into it.

"Was it a boy or girl?" I asked.

"Ok, you have a lot of questions." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry... I'm out of the loop." I shrugged.

"Girl." He said after a few seconds.

"What?" I asked.

"They had a girl." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Could I go see her?" I asked softly.

"I'm not sure but I bet they'd let you, considering we are family." He winked at me.

"I um-" That's when I spotted James sitting down on a random chair with his feet criss crossed like a little kid. He was drinking a juice box, which was probably the only edible or drinkable thing in this hospital. "Carlos I'll be right back."

I walked over to James and his face brightened up when he saw me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I didn't really want to be in Lilly's room anymore. They're all talking about Skylar and I don't really want to be a part of it." He shrugged.

"Skylar?" I asked.

"Skylar Lillian Mitchell." He said not making eye contact.

"Oh." I said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. A little uncomfortable with all this though." He shrugged. "Because no matter what I do, Lilly will always be attached to Skylar."

"She has four children of her own... You'd think she'd be ok." I said.

"But she's not." He sighed.

"Do you forgive her at all for what happened?" I asked.

"I do... But it's kind of difficult to keep my cool when Logan is around." He said.

"You're a great guy James." I said.

I jumped a little when he wrapped his arms around me. James' hugs were the best. They make you feel special and loved..

He released and looked me in the eyes, his lips almost touched mine but I looked down.

"James." I whispered, making him stop. "I can't kiss you."

"Sorry." He said. Then looked back up at me and kissed my cheek.

"Taylor, Kendall wants to see you." Carlos said coming over to where I was.

"Great." I said not making eye contact with either of them.

"Hurry, it's important." Carlos said, dragging me away.

**Sorry for the long wait! School is the craziest thing ever and in 8th grade it is not easy to keep your grades up, at least it's end of the marking pierod and I have A's and A-'s. Anyway I was wondering if I should start a new story along with this one. I do have a different story but I am totally stumped on what to write next so I'm thinking of starting a new one so let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews! Can't wait to get to 100 chapters too. As always remember Spiderman in Vans.**


	95. Chapter 95: Lady Killer

**Just A Kiss Chapter 95: Lady Killer**

**Taylor's POV:**

"This isn't the same room he was in before." I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

"I know." Carlos sighed.

"Carlos what's going on?" I asked cautiously.

"He's having a mental break down. He thinks his dad is still alive and he wants to go home." He said.

"What? No, he was fine last night." I said quickly.

"Mrs. Knight, the patient would like to speak with you." A nurse looked at me. She looked a lot like Kendall. It was just an illusion though.

I walked in the room alone. Carlos said he'd wait for me in the hallway. I didn't want anyone to come in anyway.

"Hi." I muttered.

"What do you want?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"They said you wanted to see me." I said a little confused.

"What's the point? No one believes me anyway." He sighed.

"I heard about what you've been saying." I said. "But it's impossible. Your dad died, he's not coming back."

"So you think I'm crazy too?" He chuckled.

"I didn't say that." I said stepping closer but then stepped back just in case I got hurt.

"Well I promise you, I'm not crazy." He said. "I'll show you as soon as I get out of this fucked up place."

"You're acting like you're in jail Kendall." I said.

"How do you know I'm not?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "How do you know that I didn't do something terribly wrong?"

I took a big gulp when he said that. A bloody knife that was dropping to the cold cement ground flashed before my eyes. It made me feel like he knew something that I never told him.

"Maybe I killed someone with one of these surgical knifes." He added on viciously.

My face began to heat up and I could feel sweat dripping from my face. He definitely knew something. A body dropped to the ground, dead. All if it flashed through my mind.

"Or maybe I had a witness who watched me do it, and that's why I'm here." He said with a light chuckle.

I was going to burst. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to tell him what I did and what could happen.

"Ever felt that way before?" He asked.

"I killed him!" I shouted and fell to the ground. "He didn't die, I killed him."

"W-what?" Kendall asked, he was shocked by what I said.

"He was tormenting me yesterday and I couldn't take it. I had a knife in my pocket, your pocket knife because I'm always afraid something's going to happen. I grabbed it and stabbed him without realizing it." I gulped. "He fell to the ground and I dropped the knife. James saw everything. He ran over to help me. He grabbed the knife, blood was smeared on his fingers. He said he'd take care of it, and I believed him. By the time the cops and ambulance got there, I was stunned... I didn't know what to do. I could go to jail Kendall."

"You won't." He said. "James got rid of the evidence."

"How do I know that for sure? I haven't talked to him about it since when it happened." I said sitting on his bed.

"It's going to be ok." He said holding my hand.

"What about you. What's really going on?" I asked.

"I was talking to my cousin, Spencer." He sighed. "My dad faked his death."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's living in Vegas, happily married, has two kids. I still don't know what was wrong with my family but he hated me enough to want to kill himself." He said.

"Kendall that's not true." I said.

"Why'd he leave then? Because my family was too perfect for him?" He asked.

"Oh Kendall." I whispered.

"I cried for him and now I don't want to feel sorry anymore. If anything I feel sorry for myself." He said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to see him. I want answers... So could you somehow get me out of here?" He asked.

"Yes." I said without hesitation. I know how much this means to him.

I walked out the door and saw Carlos still waiting for me. I ignored him and turned towards the nurse.

"I need to get him home I think this hospital is making him delusional." I lied.

"But Mrs. Knight he's required-"

"I want him out of here in the next twenty minutes." I said not taking no for an answer.

And I got what I wanted. Kendall climbed into the back of Carlos car with me since we had no ride home.

Kendall looked healthier than he had in that hospital. He had a cast on his left arm, and some stitches on his forehead, and a black eye but he was alright.

"Thank you." He said when we were heading towards the door to the house.

"It's no problem..." I said opening the door.

"I have to go." He said taking the car keys and heading for the car.

"Kendall I'm coming with you." I said.

"No. I have to do this alone." He said, quickly pulling away.

**Kendall's POV:**

I thought about what I was going to say the whole ride there and it was a shock to me when I was already parked in front of his house.

I took a few deep breaths and got out of the car. When I reached the front door I started to question if I should really be here.

"Hi can I help you?" A tall, green eyed man asked me when he opened the front door. I was speechless. I didn't think it was actually true since now that I can see him. "Are you alright son?"

I flinched at the word "son". I knew he wasn't calling me that intentionally because he had no idea who I was... But he was about to.

"May I come in?" I asked politely.

"Sure. Do you need an ice pack? Your eye looks pretty swollen." He said.

"I'm fine sir." I said stepping inside.

"What happened to you boy?" He asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"I was in a car accident sir." I said.

"Oh that's terrible." He said.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Take a seat boy." He said and I did. "Kathy, we've got company."

"Oh, who is it?" A women's voice called back.

"Not sure. He was in a car accident so I thought he could use some help." He called back.

"Is that your wife?" I interrupted.

"You bet." He chuckled. "I'm sorry son, I didn't catch you name."

"Kendall." I said. I didn't want to give to much away.

"Well Kendall, I'm Keenan." He said holding out his hand but I didn't shake it. "So, are you married?"

"Yes." I said softly.

"Have children?" He asked.

"Two." I said. "A five year old boy and a two year old girl."

"I have two kids also." For a second I thought he might say Katie and I but I knew that wasn't possible. "My fifteen year old daughter and my seventeen year old son."

"That's nice." I said.

"What's your last name son?" He asked.

"It's not important." I said quickly.

"Well I'm Keenan Knight if you were wondering." He said.

"Bingo." I wanted to say but I just nodded to him instead.

"How old are you Kendall?" He asked.

"Twenty seven." I responded nonchalantly.

"So your still a young one." He chuckled, giving me a pat on the back.

I wanted to say "Yeah, and I'm your son", but I didn't. Instead I said, "Yup."

"Do you live around here?" He asked.

"No, I live in Los Angeles." I said.

"Why's you come all the way out here then?" He asked curiously.

"Because I needed to talk to you." I said.

"You didn't know who I was before you walked in here." He furrowed his brow.

"Yes, I did." I sighed and walked into his living room without permission.

I looked around and my eyes got big when I saw a picture sitting plainly on his shelf above the fire place.

"Where did you get this?" I asked grabbing the frame and inspecting to see if it was real.

"A wedding I attended. I was the photographer." He said.

"I was twenty three." I chuckled which got a strange look from him. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"I'd say that kid is very lucky." He responded.

"I am lucky aren't I?" I said, continuing to stare at the picture of Taylor and I on our wedding day.

"Come again?" He said confused.

"Don't play dumb with me dad." I said smashing the picture on the ground. "I don't even know why I'm calling you that, after all you've done to my family."

"Kendall, what are you talking about." He said.

"Why were you really at my wedding?" I asked.

He sighed. He knew exactly what I was talking about now. "Your mother invited me."

"You had no right to come." I said.

"You're right. I didn't." He said.

"I thought I made you happy." I said and a lady walked into the room. I was guessing it was his wife.

"What is going on in here?" She asked. I see why my dad wanted her. She was only a few years older than I was. She had a great body and looked way pretty than what my mom looks like now.

"She's the girl you chose over mom?" I asked.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kendall. His son." I growled.

"Haha, that's so funny." She laughed sarcastically. "They only kids my baby has are the two we made together."

I wanted to gag. How could she want to make anything with a forty something year old man?

"You didn't want me so much that you had to fake kill yourself to be with a slut!" I yelled.

"Your mother and I were having problems." He said causally.

I jumped at him and took him down to the ground. He was older and much much stronger since I could only use one arm. He took me down easily.

"I loved you and Katie! This had nothing to do with you two. Your mom and I decided it would be easier if I died so you could be happier knowing that I loved all of you." He shouted back.

"I cried because I felt sorry for you!" I yelled. "Now I'm sorry for myself because I was such an idiot to believe you."

"Get off of him Keenan, he's bleeding." Kathy shouted and my eyes started to shut.

When I woke up I was in a bubble filled tub. I didn't know how I got there or how I got all my clothes off but I did.

I looked at the door and saw my father's wife standing in front of the door.

"What's going?" I asked suddenly.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "The bleeding stopped and your father went out to go get a couple things. Everything's going to be alright."

"How did I get here?" I asked looking at all the bubbles.

"I suggested that you should relax a little and so we put you in the tub." She smiled at me.

"Oh." I said. "Where's my stuff?"

"What stuff?" She asked with a little smirk on her face.

"My clothes." I said.

"Oh they were all full of blood so I put them in the wash for you." She said closing the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" I asked eyeing the door.

"Shutting the door for privacy silly." She smiled. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Yeah, I do." I said quickly. "I'm married and so are you."

"Your dad will never find out silly. He's really dumb for his age. And as for you wife... I can pull some strings to make it look like you came on to me." She said deciduously.

I was screwed. She took off her robe which showed her completely naked body. I didn't look at her though, that's exactly what she wanted.

She climbed in the tub across from me and gave me a devilish smile.

"You're so adorable." She said coming closer to me.

"I'm really not." I said.

"Don't be silly." She giggled.

In one sudden movement her lips were on mine, kissing me as hard as she could to make me kiss her back. I just stood there not wanting to do anything to get me in trouble.

I felt her hand start to go down towards my inner thy when I jumped and pushed her away.

"Stop touching me." I said. "It's not something people do to me other than my wife."

"Well I could change that." She said.

"What do you want from me?" I growled.

"Sex." She said as soon as I finished my sentence.

"My dad can do that for you." I said staying away from her.

"Your dad can give me a lot of things but that's one of the things he can give me that he's not good at." She said.

"I'm sorry but I don't want you like that." I said grabbing her robe and putting it on myself so I had something on.

I walked down the stairs and found the laundry room. I didn't care if my clothes were wet I was getting out of there.

When I opened the door my dad was just coming in.

"Kendall where are you going?" He asked.

"Your wife's a lunatic." I respond. "Katie probably wants to talk to you, so call mom if you want to talk to her."

I got in my car and drove back home. When I pulled in the driveway I was so glad to be back. I shouldn't of gone in the first place.

When I walked in the house I grabbed Taylor and kissed her passionately.

"God I missed you." I muttered against her lips.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her a few more times.

"It went bad?" She asked a little out of breath.

"You have no idea." I said slipping off her shirt.

"Kendall, stop. The kids are in the other room." She mumbled.

"So?" I asked and pulled my shirt off too.

"So, this is not appropriate for them." She said and I just continued to kiss her neck.

"Fine." I muttered. "But were doing this later."

"Ok." She giggled.

She put her shirt back on and I just decided to keep mine off.

I went upstairs and took a long relaxing shower. I was interrupted when Taylor came in the bathroom.

"Kendall, I need you to come with me." She said in a tone that showed worry.

I quickly got out of the shower and put on some jeans and a blue plaid button down and went downstairs.

I went to the door and noticed cop cars down the drive way and wondered if they found out what Taylor did.

"Hello Mr. Knight." One said to me, coming into the house.

"Hello officer... What's going on?" I asked.

"We need to take you and your wife into the station for two different investigations." He said.

"Alright... What about my kids though? They can't be left alone here." I asked.

"Your wife said she called her brother and he's on his way." He said and ten minutes later he was and Taylor and I rode to the station.

"Mrs. Knight we found out some things about when you got jumped." Officer Needy said.

"What?" She asked.

"This was the man who did it." He said pulling out a picture. Taylor gasped and looked at me. The picture was of her uncle, the man she mistakenly murdered.

"Everything is ok Mrs. Knight in fact he is dead." He said.

"What about me? Why was I needed?" I asked.

"Mr. Knight there is sexual assault being charged on you by a women named Kathy Knight." He said.

"What!" I said. "That's not true! She assaulted me."

"We're just in questioning Mr. Knight. We don't necessarily think you did anything." He said.

"Good." I said.

"But charges have been pressed and you have been taken into custody until further notice." He sighed.

"What!?" Taylor exclaimed. "You can't do that, he just got out of the hospital, if his abdomen bursts again then he'll die! He needs to stay home."

"Hold on Mrs. Knight. I didn't say he couldn't go home, I'm just saying he's under house arrest till the trial." He said. "That means no visitors, no leaving the house, and your children can't be around you till the trial."

"My children? You can't take them away from me! There going to start to wonder why they have to stay at Grandma's so much." I said quickly.

"Everything will be alright. We'll have Officer Garcia check up on you every once in a while." He said.

"Fine." I muttered and we were escorted back home in the police car.

I was locked in my own house. Taylor was with me at least, she offered to stay with me.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as we were alone.

"It's a long story." I said.

"And we have a lot of time." She said as I began to tell her what really happened.


	96. Chapter 96: Officer Garcia

**Just A Kiss Chapter 96: Officer Garcia**

**Kendall's POV:**

"And that's what really happened." I said as I finished.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me before! I could of been a witness of this!" She shrieked.

"It's fine. You know I wouldn't do something like that and I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure she's the one who actually did that to me." I said.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." She said hugging me.

"I'll be fine." I assured her.

"You just got out of the hospital, I don't even know how you'd have energy for that." She said.

"It's going to back fire on her." I said kissing the top of her head.

"I hope." She sighed.

That's when we both heard a knock on the door. I jumped a little when I heard it but figured it was just an officer coming to check on me.

I went to the door and opened it. When I saw who it was my smile widened.

"Look who's here." I chuckled.

"Officer Carlos Garcia at your service." He smiled back.

"I didn't notice you'd be my probation officer till now." I said. "I didn't realize you were a full time officer either."

"I ended training last week and they've been putting me on smaller cases." He shrugged.

"Man am I glad to see you." I sighed.

"You didn't do it, did you?" He asked.

"Carlos, you know me better than anyone else. What do you think?" I asked, a little shocked he would think something like that.

"N-no! I don't think you did it." He said quickly. "I'm just watching out for my little bro."

"Thanks." I smiled a little.

"Ok so I'm suppose to tell you that another officer will check up on you tomorrow morning at eight. Your court date is on Thursday and we have a doctors report saying you need to relax as much as you can. Someone will be here tomorrow to question you on your side of the story and then you'll be left alone for a few days." Carlos said. "You have boundaries only out to the back yard. You can not go out the front door. That's basically it."

"Okay." I sighed.

"Will you be ok alone now?" He asked.

"I'll be fine Carlos. And please, please don't tell Lilly about this. I don't want her to know anything. I don't want James or Logan to know either." I said specifically.

"I'll make sure they don't find out." Carlos said patting my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said pulling him into a hug.

"I love you Kendall. Your my little brother. I'd do anything for you." He said holding me tighter.

"You've grown up Carlos. I remember that annoying helmet kid I met on my first of school in Minnesota." I smiled.

"You were the only person that talked to me until Logan came out of his shell and James started caring about other people instead of just his self." He sighed.

"I felt honored to be your friend." I said looking into his eyes.

"You're going to make me cry." He laughed a little and rubbed his eyes.

"You should probably go. I'd hate to keep you busy when you could be doing more at the station." I said.

"I'll be by tomorrow again." He said quickly. "I want to see how you're holding up."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I have Taylor here too and she'll make me lay down all day most likely." I joked.

"Okay." He smiled a little. "I'll see you around."

"Take care Carlos." I said walking him to the door but had him glare at me seriously. "Officer Garcia."

"Better." He chuckled.

I shut the door and when I turned around Taylor was finally back from where ever she went while Carlos and I talked.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well I think you should go lay in bed." She said.

"I have a better idea." I smirked, pulling her closer to me.

"No Kendall." She murmured as I placed a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder blade.

"Please?" I pouted, using my puppy dog face.

"Kendall." She sighed. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine." I muttered and walked her to our room.

"Kendall please listen to me. You aren't strong enough to do this." She said, pressing her hands against my chest for distance.

"I don't need people telling me what I can and can't do." I said.

I pulled her closer to me again. She just stared at me knowing that I don't take no for an answer. She's known that about me all my life.

I needed something to calm me down and help me relax and being with her would do that. She always knew what to do and what to say to comfort me.

We laid down on our bed and started a little make out session. I could tell she wasn't as into it as she wanted to be. She was just worried about me.

"Can you stop worrying and just kiss me like you mean it?" I asked.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly as I kissed her neck.

"I'm fine." I sighed and flipped her over so I was on top. "Stop asking."

"Okay." she said and I pulled off my shirt and soon after I pulled her shirt off.

I was starting to get a little tired but I was fine. At least that's what she would think. I couldn't let her be right. She's always right.

She stopped worrying about me and that's exactly what I wanted. She was more into kissing me than thinking about anything else.

After all our clothes were off I pulled the covers over us and tried doing my best to seem like I was ok. Don't get me wrong, it was very enjoyable but I couldn't get myself into it.

"You're so beautiful." I panted.

"Shut up and kiss me." She muttered and I obeyed.

My tongue just about slid down her throat. She was keeping me awake with her small shrieks and when ever she called my name I payed attention.

"Faster Kendall." She struggled And gripped on to my shoulders.

"I'm almost there babe." I murmured softly.

All my energy gave out and I fell on to her. My breaths were slowing after a few minutes and my eyes were shutting but I couldn't fall asleep yet.

I was still basically on top of her but she didn't mind. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head softly.

"Kendall?" She asked.

"Hmmm?" I murmured.

"Christmas is coming up." She said still combing my hair. "Do you want to do anything special?

"Could we celebrate with Katie and my mom?" I asked. "Maybe the guys could all come with their families if they don't have anything planned."

"That sounds great." She said. "Do you have anything specific you want?"

"All I want for Christmas is you." I whispered. That was the last thing I said before I fell asleep, it was more than a peaceful one.

**Taylor's POV:**

I watched him fall asleep but something was keeping me up. I loved Kendall and what he said touched me but something had me restless.

I gently got Kendall off of me and got out of bed. I slipped on his big shirt and went downstairs. I needed to think for a little bit. We needed to fix this so we could leave the house... Well so Kendall could leave.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. When I shut the door my eyes focused on a picture on the refrigerator. It was of Kendall, his dad, his mom, and his sister.

They looked so happy together. It was so confusing. Why would Jennifer and Keenan want to split up? Kendall was probably hurt from this even if he didn't show it.

I heard noise coming from the front door and I went to go see what was going on. I looked out the window but couldn't see anything. I ran back upstairs and put some sweatpants on and grabbed a sweatshirt before going to see what was really going on.

I opened the door and was surprised to see none other than the man himself, Keenan Knight.

"Keenan?" I asked surprised.

"Taylor, wow you've grown up." He said.

"You shouldn't be here." I said.

"Please let me explain." He said.

"You can't be here." I said quickly. No visitors was the demand from the station.

"Please you just need to give me a minute. I need to talk to Kendall." He begged.

"You can't be here Keenan." I repeated. "Your wife filed for sexual assault against Kendall. He can't have any visitors and I doubt he would want to see you."

"I didn't know she did that. I'm supporting Kendall in this. I'm his father. I should have supported him all his life but I was too selfish to be there for him." He sighed. "So if you'll please just let me see him."

"He's sleeping." I sighed.

"I'll wake him up." He said forcing his way in.

"No!" I shouted at him.

"I'm his father, if he's naked I don't care. He's my flesh and blood." He growled and made his way up the stairs, looking for our room.

"Keenan he needs sleep." I argued.

"This is more important." He said walking in the room. But Kendall... Was gone.

**Kendall's POV:**

I had to get away, even if it meant breaking the law. I needed to be alone and free. Maybe it would get me in deeper shit than I was in but I didn't care.

I walked down the side walk, hugging my coat closer to me for warmth. It was getting colder than it'd been the last week or so. But that's December weather.

I needed a place to think. So many things were going wrong right now. My dad should be dead. Taylor shouldn't have murdered someone. We shouldn't have been in a car accident. I shouldn't have a restraint for sexual assault. And I should of used a fucking condom. I don't want another baby, at least not now.

I needed a safe haven but where? James, Logan, and Lilly can't know about my thing with the police. Carlos would make me go back home. My mom and Katie can't know about my run in with my dad right now. No where was safe.

Maybe being alone was the answer. But I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to vent my problems to someone who cared about me. If only I could go to someone who was my family.

That's when it clicked. Spencer. She would listen to me. I sent her a text to me meet me at the dock where no one would be and she quickly responded saying she would be there.

I waited for a half hour before she finally showed up. I was about to leave till I saw her coming from her car.

"Kendall hey!" She waved. "Sorry I'm late, the hospital wouldn't let me leave. It's been really busy today."

"Can I vent my problems to you?" I asked, ignoring what she just said.

"Wow, yes. Go right ahead." She said with a small smile. Probably because I wanted to tell her and we haven't seen each other in so long.

"Where do I start?" I chuckled a little. Then something just clicked in my head. Something that's been going through my mind for the past few days. Something I forgot about from the car accident. "I... Have to go."

"What?" She asked.

"I um, I'll tell you all about it later. I just um remembered something that needs to be taken care of." I quickly started running towards the place I needed to be.

I found a pay phone and searched for a quarter to use. Stupid me forgot my cell at home and I only had one quarter so I had to make it worth my while.

"Hello this is the board of the University of Minnesota, how can I help you?" A feminine voice asked.

"Hi I'm Kendall Knight and I'm calling to decline my offer to be on the team for the Minnesota Wild." I said.

"Kendall Knight." She repeated, mostly likely searching for my name on a computer. "Sir it says you have a full scholarship to play."

"I know but, I have to decline." I sighed. "As much as I'd love to play... My family matters more."

"I understand and so should the board." She said. "Thank you for calling."

"No, thank you." I said before hanging up.

I smiled to myself knowing it was the right thing to do. At least I fixed one thing that happened but there are so many other problems. Now I don't even have a job, and I don't know if Roque Records will still want me.

I walked for a while and I ended up exactly where I had no intentions in going. I walked to the front door and gave a short knock.

"Kendall." He said raising an eyebrow.

"We need to talk." I said pulling him out the door.

**Carlos' POV:**

"So your telling me he's gone, he escaped on house arrest?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Pretty much." Taylor nodded.

"Oh Kendall." I sighed. I really had a feeling he would do something like that. He was always one to break the law.

"I don't know where he'd be." She said.

"It'll be ok. He'll be back soon." I assured her. "He must of had to take care of something."

I'm really mad at him. I thought he would try to obey the law for once, this was one of the times he should be obeying it the most. He was going to be in some big trouble if anyone found out.

"Carlos I'm pissed at him." She said. "He knows he should be resting."

"He's being a complete idiot." I sighed.

"I'm going to go shower Carlos, feel free to stay." She said.

"Kendall sure knows how to butter you up." I chuckled.

"What?" She asked, stumbling a little on her way up the steps.

"I wish Alicia were that easy." I said.

"Carlos I don't know-"

"Sex? You reek of it." I smiled a little. "Don't lie to a police officer."

"Sorry." She said in a tiny voice.

"You must cave a lot." I said following her up the steps.

"You don't say no to Kendall." She sighed.

She walked into there bedroom and I turned around and went to look around. Not specifically for anything it'd just been a while since I was really here.

I ended up finding myself in Sammy's room. I picked up little things that I found in her crib and just examined them. Her room looked adorable. She was definitely Kendall's.

The more I looked the more I loved everything about her. It made me want a little girl of my own. I know we just had Carlos Jr. But I want another one before we get too old.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Taylor asked as I was looking at a picture.

"Kendall's a lucky guy." I said setting the picture back on the shelf.

"Don't cut yourself short Carlos." She said. "You should be happy, you have a beautiful wife and a beautiful baby boy."

"I want a girl though. What if Alicia doesn't?" I asked.

"Then maybe it's for the best Carlos." She said.

"Did you know Val and Logan are having problems?" I asked changing the subject.

"Is it something to do with the baby?" She asked.

"It's everything to do with the baby, and the cheating, and everything else in their relationship. I don't know if they're going to work out." I said picking up a little bunny that was in Sammy's crib.

"Maybe they're just falling out of love. Not everybody works out." She whispered sitting in the rocking chair.

"What about you and Kendall. There's not a flaw in your relationship." I said.

"Your so wrong Carlos." She sighed. "We're not doing as good as we seem. He just doesn't remember what we were fighting about because of the accident."

"He forgot what he was going to tell me so I have no clue what's going on." I said.

"I know... But he should be the one to tell you." She said getting up.

"You know, you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later." I said and she froze in place.

"I can't lose him." She said looking over her shoulder.

"Your going to grow old together. I don't think you have anything to worry about." I said.

"Carlos, I'm going to go look for him." She said running down the stairs.

"Okay-" I started saying.

"Your back!" I heard her shriek.

**Taylor's POV:**

I jumped into Kendall's arms and hugged him. He had a big grin on his frozen face. He looked adorable with his red nose and snowy hair.

"Where did you go? Do you know how much trouble you could get in for leaving?" I asked quickly.

"I'm fine. Everything is perfect." He said spinning me around.

"Your going to be in so much trouble, did anyone see you?" I asked quickly.

"The police caught me." He said setting me down.

"Kendall!" I exclaimed.

"I'm off the hook. She was arrested for sexual harassment to a married citizen. She's been in rehab for this before apparently." He smiled.

"Kendall that's amazing!" I said and he spun me around again.

"I have other news too." He said setting me down and holding my hands.

"What?" I asked a little scared to know.

"I declined the offer to U of M. I'm not playing for the Minnesota Wild, and I got my job back at Roque Records." He grinned.

"Kendall." I smiled hugging him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against my neck. "I shouldn't have gone out there with out talking to you."

"It's fine Kendall. Everything's fine." I muttered and hugged him even tighter. "Everything's perfect."

"Do you want to go out to eat tonight? My treat." He smiled. "We can celebrate."

"I um-" I watched Carlos come down the steps.

"Could Carlos and Alicia come?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled a little.

"Great." I smiled back and kissed his lips. All my worries went away just like that.

And just like that everything was perfect and back to how it should be. Things would be better, I could feel it.


	97. Chapter 97: Christmas Bliss

**Just A Kiss Chapter 97: Christmas Bliss**

**Kendall's POV:**

"Keenan get your butt down here, we have to get to Grandma's." Taylor shouted at our five year old son.

"I'm coming mama." He called back.

I was looking in the mirror, examining myself to look presentable. I hated what I was wearing but it wasn't my choice.

"I hate this sweater." I growled, and pull on the neck line again.

"It looks good on you, but you're for sure taking it off later." She whispered seductively in my ear.

I smirked and turned around a kissed her softly, letting my tongue gently glide into her mouth. She moaned and I smiled knowing she like what I was doing.

"Eww! Daddy, mommy has cooties!" Keenan grumbled. I chuckled and got down on my knees to be level with him.

"When you grow up you'll understand." I said rubbing his hair.

"You look very handsome Keenan." Taylor smiled. He was wearing a matching sweater to mine.

"Ok get Sam, we got to get going or we'll be late." I said grabbing our dish Taylor made to bring.

The kids were agreeable and we got to the Palm Woods in under thirty minutes.

We walked to the apartment we all remembered to be 2J and knocked on the door.

My mom answered it and Keenan ran in and Sammy toddled after him. I looked up and there was a mistletoe hanging right under the door.

I pulled Taylor's arm back and gave her a passionate, under the mistletoe kind of kiss. She smiled and looked down, her eyes still closed.

"What was that for?" She blushed.

"Mistletoe." I said and she looked up so I kissed her again.

She took my hand and we made our way into the apartment. It looked a lot different. Probably to suit my mom and Katie's taste.

A lot of our old childish toys were gone, most likely stored away or put in one of our old rooms for grandchildren. The swirly slide was still there though.

It was more modern themed now. The walls were a dark smurfy color and the tables were wooden and the couch was black. The tv was still there along with the fire place that was peacefully blazing. We barely ever used it even.

"Hey mom." I smiled when I saw her talking to Katie and her new fianc Johnny.

"Kendall, sweetheart how have you been?" She asked getting up to hug Taylor and I.

"We've been good." I smiled and wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist.

"How have you been baby sister?" I asked hugging her.

"Good. I had no idea wedding planning was so hectic." She sighed.

"Trust me, when you get to the day of, you won't even remember all the worrying before it." Taylor said.

"Thanks, I'll have to remember that." Katie smiled and hugged Taylor.

"How are you man?" I asked Johnny.

"I'm doing good, searching for a better job to support us but I'm good." He said.

"If you guys ever need help, just ask ok? You're gunna be family soon." I said patting his back.

"Thanks Kendall." He smiled.

"Foods done!" I heard a manly and familiar voice call from the kitchen.

I turned around to see my dad. I smiled, my dimples were deepening as the seconds went by.

You see after the incident with his wife and I, he filed for divorce because he couldn't deal with a convict in prison and the divorce was finalized a week later. Ever since then he's been seeing my mom again. I don't know if they'll ever be more than friends but it's been working out with them.

"Dad." I smiled and hugged him.

"I don't remember the last time I saw you so happy big man." He said using my old nickname.

I turned to Taylor and grabbed her hand. I haven't had a Christmas like this in so long. With all my family around and now my added family. It made Christmas ten times better.

"Knock. Knock. The parties here!" James called from the still open door.

"Come on in James." My mom called.

James and Lilly, followed by all four of their kids came along. Caitlyn looked just like James, it was crazy how much she was growing up. I think she was about eight or nine now. Liam was five. And the twins around two years.

"Hey." I waved at them. Come join the fun.

"Hey, how are you?" James asked, slightly winking as he said it. "I haven't seen you in forever."

It was a joke. James and I saw each other every day because I came back to Roque Records where he became the manager of.

"I've been great James." I smiled and laughed a little.

About five minutes later Carlos, Alicia, and Carlos Jr. aka CJ as we like to call him, showed up.

Logan and Val said they may be running late because of their new baby Skylar, who was part Lilly and part Logan. So I prayed to God hoping there would be no tension.

We all sat down for dinner at the new wooden table that Katie said she picked out. It was big enough to seat our huge family at least.

The night was full of laughs, stories, memories, and fun. I missed being with my family like this. It was so much better now.

Logan and Val arrived not to long after we started eating. They looked at peace though, maybe Skylar didn't give them that much trouble.

"Dinner's amazing mama Knight." Carlos said with a mouth full of food.

"Carlos, chew your food." Alicia muttered.

Logan, James, my mom, Katie, and I all smiled. That was the original Carlos. The one who had no manners, talked with his mouth full, burped when he wanted, and broke practically every bone in his body.

Then we all burst out laughing when he burped and Alicia scolded him again. Everyone looked at us like we were weird and they wanted to be in on our little joke.

"What's so funny?" Taylor whispered to me.

"Carlos." I whispered back.

She smiled at me, knowing exactly what we were laughing. She did know Carlos longer than any of the other girls did so she'd experienced some of those times when she stayed for dinner.

So what have I missed?" My dad asked, not having a clue about anything going on.

"A lot more than we can explain in one night dad." I said.

"Then we'll have to do this again soon." He said.

"We will." I smiled.

After dinner was finished we all sat around the Christmas tree to open presents. There were a lot more for the kids though.

"Who wants to start?" My mom asked.

"Let's let the kids go first." Lilly suggested. And we did.

They all got what they said "they always wanted" but we all knew that they were just amazed by the boxes and anxious to see what was inside.

Keenan got a 'lucky comb' from James, an educational book from Logan, a helmet from Carlos, and a matching outfit to one of my from me. He was going to look just like me, but he already did if you put us next to each other.

Sammy got little baby toys from everyone because she wasn't really old enough to have complicated gifts but they were all nice.

Everyone else had there kids open their presents and as soon as all the kids were done we sent them off to bed in the guest room because it was past their bed times and Santa was coming in the morning so they had to get some rest.

All us adults decided we'd take our presents home and open them ourselves because we were all tired and it was getting pretty late so everyone was leaving sooner or later.

All the couples went in different corners of the room and snuggled and talked to each other for some peace. It was really warm and toasty from the fire. It was perfect actually.

Taylor and I got the big recliner chair that sunk in when you sat in it and it was really comfortable. Taylor snuggled right up to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"This is really nice." She said softly so no one could hear our conversation but everyone seemed to be in their own worlds anyway.

"Mmhm." I murmured and sucked and kissed her neck.

"Kendall, not now." She whispered and I looked into her eyes and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't doing anything." I smiled a little.

"Yes you were." She smiled back. "You were doing this."

Her lips connected to my neck and she sucked it as seductively as she could. My hips bucked forward as she did so.

"Someone's anxious." She muttered into my neck, her breathing was steady and warm.

"I need you." I grunted through my clenched teeth.

"Wait." She whispered. "We aren't alone."

I moaned in annoyance. I needed some help with something and it had to be done soon.

"Come on, we'll go home." She sighed and got up.

"Yes." I muttered quietly to myself.

"Mama Knight it was really nice being here but we better get home and get the kids to bed for Christmas tomorrow." Taylor said.

"Aw, it was nice having you all. Have a safe trip home ok?" She said hugging both of us.

"We will." She said. I came back from getting Keenan and Sammy and Taylor said bye to everyone so we could leave. She pulled Sammy into her arms and I held Keenan while he slept on my shoulder.

When we arrived back home I went to tuck Keenan in but he woke up when I put him in bed. He was still basically asleep but he was awake.

"Daddy?" He asked softly.

"Yeah buddy?" I asked kneeling down next to his bed.

"Have I been a good boy this year?" He asked. "Will Santa bring me presents?"

"I think so buddy. You've been very good, but you got to get to sleep so he can bring you presents ok?" I smiled and combed through his hair softly.

"Ok." He said and I kissed his forehead gently and I could tell he was starting to drift away again.

"Good night buddy." I whispered and tucked him in before shutting his door tightly.

"You're so good with him." Taylor smiled, appearing out of no where.

"I've had a lot of time to practice." I smiled

"I know." She whispered as I picked her up bridal style.

When we got to our room I lit some candles up and turn the lights off and smiled when I saw her just sitting on the bed waiting for me.

I walked to the bed and climbed on top of her and kissed her roughly. I continued to do that for a while, I let my tongue search through her mouth while she pulled my neck down even closer to her face.

My hands glided down the sides of her body till I reached her hips and held my hands there for a while.

She smiled between the kiss as her arms wrap around my neck even tighter. I back up and lick my lips. She closes her eyes and smiles.

She connects our lips together, moving one hand to cup my cheek. I close my eyes and enjoy her touch. She runs one hand through my hair and tilts her head to the side a little. I open my eyes and stare into her eyes.

"Kendall." she whispers.

I slowly begin to lean down, my eyes are locked on hers. When I touch her lips with mine she closes her eyes and smiles. I keep my lips pressed against hers waiting for her to part her lips just a bit. She holds my neck with her hands and very slowly begins to part her lips allowing me to deepen the kiss. I pull back when she starts to lift my sweater up above my hips.

"You know I honestly am jealous of this sweater." She murmurs softly. "It gets to be pressed against you all day." She presses her lips to mine as she speaks.

She backs up so she was laying down on the bed. I watch as lifts the rest of the horribly ugly piece of clothing over my head. I was just starring at her, she looked so beautiful.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Without hesitating I lean down and crush my lips against hers letting my hands rest on either side of her so I can support my own body weight over hers. I watch her tiny hands as she lets them roam over my bare chest until she reaches my belt buckle. I smile and look into her eyes. She s staring down at her hands as she works on the belt buckle. I stroke her cheek and lean down to kiss her again. This time more fierce fully. Taylor unbuckles my belt and undoes the button on my pants. I move down and begin to kiss her neck and collar bone earning a few soft moans from her. I smile.

Somehow she managed to roll us over so she is now straddling me. She begins to gently suck on my neck while she runs her hands up and down my chest. My hips buck forward when I feel her suck on my sweet spot, she giggles a little. I watch with amusement as she reaches for my hands and leads me to the back of the dress she was wearing. I grab the zipper and begging to pull down. The dress falls loosely off her shoulder exposing her to me. I manage to fully take the dress off of her. My eyes examine her body on top of mine. I run my fingers through her hair in need to touch her.

"You re so stunning." I whisper, examining her body.

She looks down and bites her lower lip. I hold her waist as she slowly begins to bend down letting her upper half rest on mine. I reach behind her and play with her bra until I undo it letting it fall loosely off her shoulders. I watch in astonishment the need to have her body pressed against mine is unbearable. I roll her over again so I m in control.

I hover my body over hers again pressing my lips to her. The kiss grew more passionate within each second I touch her lips waiting for her to welcome me in. When she parts her lips for me I slip my tongue past her lips letting my tongue get tangled with hers. She moans against my lips. I pull away, she tilts her head back slightly and smiles when I begin to kiss her collar bone from left to right, and from right to left. I let my hips fall down to hers letting her know that I needed her. She wraps her legs around my waist pressing me against her.

"Kendall." She whispers. "I love you so much."

I look innocently at her with a smile spread across my face.

"I love you more." I whisper back.

She bucks her hip up to my waist letting a soft moan escape her lips. I move my hands down her waist till I reach her thighs. Taylor drags her fingers down my chest again and helps me out of my pants. She lightly drags her fingers over my erection making me groan. She holds my neck and pulls me down.

"Let let me take control." She whispers and I gulp at the thought.

I smile and roll over again making her straddle me. She sits on me and grinds her hip just enough to drive me insane. I close my eyes, reach over and grab her butt helping her with her movements. A loud moan escapes from her mouth when I hear my name.

She presses her chest against mine and crashes her lips against mine, I lick the outside of her lips. Without any warning she pushes her tongue into my mouth I pull back and smile at her. I lean in and bite her lower lip lightly pulling. She smiles and pulls away again. She again sits on me and keeps on with her usual movements. I watch as she sits up just to give her enough room to remove her panties, after removing hers she removes my boxers. I licks my lips when she lightly rubs her small hands against me. I run my fingers trough my hair and buck my hips up against her touch. Without any hesitation not too forcefully I push myself in side of her. She places her hands on my stomach and tilts her head back.

"Kendall." She moans.

I push deep into her as she begins to move her hips with me in rhythm. My stomach tenses when she moves herself up and down on me. I buck my hips up when she moves down going deeper into her. As we keep our movements going she is holding on to the back board of the bed. I pull away, hold her waist and flip her over wanting to take control of her. Wanting to dominate her. I position myself on top of her and gently glide inside of her. I held myself inside of her watching her face expression. She bit her lower lip and moaned out my name. I pull away and thrust back in wanting to hear her moan my name again.

"Kendall please." She sighs.

I smile and speed up. Her hands searching around for something to hold on to. My hands are on either side of her keeping my own weight to myself. Taylor scrapes her tiny finger nails into my back every time I would glide into her. I let my head fall against her neck while I gently suck on her sweet spot.

"Taylor." I moan out against her skin.

"Keep going Kendall." She panted.

"Talk to me." I sighed.

"O-okay." She stuttered. "You're a great father."

"More." I begged.

"You look really hot right now. I need you bad Kendall." She muttered.

I smile and kiss her quickly. She wraps her legs around my waist making me go in deeper inside of her. With one last thrust my excitement was over I pull out of her and rest my head on her chest.

"I love you so much." I whisper giving her the sweetest most softest kiss ever.

"Kendall, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" She asked stroking my cheek.

"No, you'd be the first." I said laughing a little.

"I'm serious. You have an unbearably beautiful smile, and your eyes are dark emerald orbs, and your body is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. And it's all mine." She smiled and crashed her lips against mine.

"Well thank you." I smiled. "But your beauty doesn't compare to anyone else's, not even mine."

"Kendall did you ever think we'd be here. Like together, with two kids, and a huge family who loves us?" She asked brushing through my sweaty hair.

"Honestly?" I asked and she nodded. "No. I never thought I'd be here. I never thought I'd see you again. I never thought I'd get married to the love of my life and have two amazing children. I never thought I'd still be singing and that it would grow like it was a part of me. I never thought I'd see my dad again. I never even thought I'd still be as close as I am with Carlos, Logan, and James."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"I thought one day my life may fall apart. We would all go our separate ways and I'd lose my best friends. I never thought I'd fall in love again after Jo. And I most certainly never thought I'd see you again." I sighed pulling her closer in to me.

"I'm glad how our life turned out though." She smiled.

"I almost forgot." I said reaching over her and grabbing something from inside the bed side table drawer. "Merry Christmas."

She took the small box I handed her and opened it. "Kendall." She gasped.

"Do you like it?" I asked with a stupid grin on my face.

"Like it? Kendall it's beautiful." She gushed.

I pulled out the charm bracelet that I bought. I picked out all the charms with detailed thought about our love for each other. I clipped it on to her wrist and smiled when I received a passionate kiss from her.

"The charms all mean something." I explained. "The heart with the citrine gem in it is for my birthday in November, the heart with the ruby gem in it is for you birthday in July, and the heart with the diamond in it is for our anniversary in April."

"Kendall it's beautiful." She smiled and kissed me again.

"And you can add to it too." I smiled.

"We'll I got you something but it's not nearly as good as this." She said.

"But I already know what it is." I said.

"What how?" She asked.

"Like I said, all I want for Christmas is you." I said and fell asleep with her in my arms.


	98. Chapter 98: Battlefield

**Just A Kiss Chapter 98: Battlefield**

**Taylor's POV:**

Later the next day I received news that my mom had leukemia and didn't have much time left. They debated on maybe a month.

I cried and cried. I loved my mom and I couldn't believe she wasn't going to be around for me anymore. Kendall was supportive though. He held me when I needed to feel loved and knew when I needed to cry or just talk to him.

I visited her every day no matter how long the drive was. I would only get to spend a little bit of time with her now. I saw my brother more often too and I started to go into a depression over the next few weeks.

About three weeks after she was diagnosed she passed away and the funeral would be a few days later. I showed no emotion though. I would have to speak at the funeral but I didn't have the courage to.

The day of, I got up and hadn't even wanted to go. But Kendall got me up and got me to shower and get ready. I wore a beautiful black dress and even if it was beautiful, I felt ugly.

The service was beautiful but it just made me even more depressed. It's not right for her to die so young. I wanted to yell at the doctors for not being able to save her.

"Taylor, it's your turn." Kendall whispered to me, it snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him and sighed. He kissed my forehead and as I walked up he mouthed that everything would be ok, but I clearly knew it wasn't.

"After the clouds, the sunshine,  
>after the winter, the spring,<br>after the shower, the rainbow,  
>for life is a changeable thing.<br>After the night, the morning,  
>bidding all darkness cease,<br>after life's cares and sorrows,  
>the comfort and sweetness of peace. Every night I think of my mom and how I wasn't there enough for her, but I wasn't getting anything from her either. Before her and my dad reconnected I was barely even noticeable to her." I paused and looked at everyone in the pews. "Little we knew that morning, God was going to call her name. In life we loved her dearly, in death we'll do the same. It broke our hearts to lose her, but she didn't go alone. Part of us went with her. She left us beautiful memories, My parents love is still my guide, And though I can't see her, she is always at my side. Our family chain is broken, and nothing seems the same, but as God calls us one by one, the chain will link again, but not any time soon."<p>

I paused to look at my dad and my brother who had tears streaming down their faces. I didn't know if I was doing a good job with my speech but they were brought to tears by it.

"Keep going." My brother mouthed.

"Our joys will be greater, our love will be deeper, our lives will be fuller Because we shared her moment. Where I have gone I am not to small.  
>My soul is as wide as the world is tall.<br>I have gone to answer the call of the one who takes care of us all. Wherever you look, you will find me there in the heart of a rose, in the heart of a prayer. On butterflies' wings, on wings of my own, to you, I'm gone, But I'm never alone I am home. That's something my mom would probably say to me right now if she saw how hard it's been on me. My husband knows how much I've cried and he's supported me but I know at some point he'll get sick of the tears. I'm actually somewhat sick of them. I've been through so much in my life that I don't need anymore tears." The tears started to drip down my face as I started to say more. "God saw that she was getting tired, a cure couldn't be found. So he put his arms around her and whispered, "Come with Me." With tearful eyes, we watched her suffer, and saw her fade away. Although we loved her dearly, we couldn't make her stay. A golden heart stopped beating, hard working hands went to rest. God broke our hearts to prove to us he only takes the best. My mom truly was the best. I don't think I would of been able to live with out her... But now it seems I'll have to."

I paused because I was breaking down so hard. I looked at the closed casket that held my mom. Then looked over to the picture of her smiling face. I started breaking down even more but continued.

"Perhaps they are not stars in the sky, but rather openings where our loved ones shine down to let us know they are happy. That's what I wish I could think but I know there just little planets having nothing to do with her. If tears could build a stairway, and memories a lane, I d walk right up to heaven and bring her home again. But I can't do that, and the tears don't stop. A gift for such a little while, her loss just seems so wrong... she shouldn't of left us, it s with loved ones she belongs." I whipped some tears away that were clouding my vision. "When I come to the end of the road and the sun has set for me I want no writes in a gloom-filled room. Why cry for a soul set free? Miss me a little but not too long and not with your head bowed low. Remember the love that we once shared miss me but let me go. For this is a journey that we all must take and each must go alone. It's all a part of the Master's plan a step on the road to home. When you are lonely and sick of heart go to the friends we know and bury your sorrows in doing good deeds. Miss Me, But Let me Go. My mom wanted me to read that and as I did, I laughed and said, "your not going anywhere for a long time mama" but that was at least a year ago. When I read it again a few weeks ago I could no longer laugh but break down crying."

I sighed and stared at my best friend, the guy who's always been there for me, the love of my life, who always had a bright beautiful smile planted firmly on his face. But not today. His face was straight with no emotion and if you knew him as well as I did you would be able to see the tear stained face that faded down a little.

"We'll always remember that special smile, that caring heart, that warm embrace, she always gave us. Her being there for my Dad and us through good and bad times, no matter what. We'll always remember her because there'll never be another one to replace her in our hearts, and the love we will always have for her." I smiled a little. "Goodbye Mom, I had to say A few days ago on a cold winter night, I ll remember the good times and try not to be sad but saying goodbye still hurts so bad. I miss her more then I can express, my love for her will never grow less, I keep trying to imagine how I will go on and I realize tomorrow is another dawn. I know she's in heaven looking down on us with all her love. Remember that I ll never stop loving you, I ll always remember the good times we had, I ll remember you each and every day and if I need to talk to you, I ll just sit down and pray. One day we ll be together again, to talk about all the places we'd been until the time I ll always treasure. Having you for a Mom was such a great experience."

My tears stopped for once since I found out what my mom was going through and I felt like all love was a battlefield. My eyes landed on someone in the back. Someone who looked familiar but then again like an angel. I just kept staring but my brother made me continue talking.

"Oh, Little Butterfly, Messenger of God, When I see you in the sky, I cannot help but nod. You bring me respite, From grief and despair, Every time I see you, Sailing through the air. You renew my faith, In all God's wondrous plan, And I know it's all in faith, Not in what I understand.  
>A butterfly lights beside us like a sunbeam And for a brief moment its glory and beauty belong to our world But then it flies again And though we wish it could have stayed... We feel lucky to have seen it. That was one of my moms favorite poems and I remember her reading it to me all the time when I was little. I may not of understood it then but I do now and it means so much to me. Because love is like a butterfly, it goes where it pleases and pleases wherever it goes." I took a long breath before continuing to regain some energy. "Those we love remain with us, for love itself lives on, and cherished memories never fade because a loved one's gone. Those we love can never be more than a thought apart, for as long as there is memory, they'll live on in the heart. There's magic in a Mother's touch, and sunshine in her smile. There's love in everything she does to make our lives worthwhile.<br>We can find both hope and courage just by looking in her eyes. Her laughter is a source of joy, her works are warm and wise. There is a kindness and compassion to be found in her embrace, and we see the light of heaven shining from a Mother's face."

For some reason I didn't know if I could go on. I had more to say but no time to say them. Well I did have lots of time but the weight of the words seem to drag on forever.

"A mom is one of life's best gifts, Someone to treasure all life through, she's caring and loving, thoughtful and true, someone who is always a special part of your life, someone who holds a prime place in your heart, she's a mentor, a confident and also a friend, someone on whose love you can depend. A mom always has your best interests at heart, she's someone so dear and so good, she's a blessing, she's a gift, she's a treasure like no other, she's someone that is truly wonderful. Wherever you go, and whatever you do, a mom s love will always see you through, a mom is truly invaluable, indispensable and unforgettable. I wouldn't want anyone but her, and that's why I'm so grateful, That life picked her for me." I didn't break down anymore because the tears felt drained but my words still flowed out. "In life and love, you learn that there comes a time to let go and move on. Maybe it's time to move on but something's holding me back. I think the most intense times in your life are when you're either falling in love or losing it. And right now is one of those intense times but no matter what, I'll always love you mom."

I rubbed my eyes and stepped down from the podium. I didn't look at anyone I basically ran out of the church. I ran outside and paced around and I broke down and started screaming.

I felt a pair of strong and friendly arms wrap around me but I screamed even harder and started hitting the person. I knew it was Kendall but I didn't want anyone to touch me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed but he just held me tighter.

I found myself falling and he went down with me. He was sitting on the side walk with me wrapped up in his lap. My screaming and hitting decreased and I just whimpered and let the tears fall down my face.

"She looked like she was sleepin' and my family had been weepin' by the time that I got to her side.  
>And I knew that she'd been taken, and my heart it was breakin', I never got to say goodbye." That song was stuck in my head. Blake Shelton sure knew my life, even if that wasn't exactly how she died, because I did say goodbye.<p>

"You know I love you." Kendall said. "Your not alone in this."

"Let go of me." I growled again but he pulled me back into his lap before I could go anywhere.

"Listen to me." He said cupping my face in his hands. "I know it's hard but you'll have to move on sooner or later."

"I don't want to!" I screamed and struggled to get out of his grasp again.

"Stop trying to fight me Taylor!" His voice boomed in my ears. "Calm down before people hear you."

"Do I give a shit?" I asked pausing from trying to get him to release me.

"Taylor." He whispered and tears started dripping down his face. "Do you know how hard it was on me when I lost my dad? I was just as heart broken as you, maybe more. I was young and helpless and I had no one to turn to. But you have me, Taylor."

"But your dad's still alive." I pouted.

"That doesn't mean I didn't have a rough eighteen years of my life." He sighed and stroked my cheek softly.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his chest. "I feel selfish."

"Don't ok?" He said letting me cry. "Maybe we should go home, do you think you'll be able to stay for the burial?"

"I have to Kendall." I said quickly but weakly. "She's my mom, I have to watch, it's the closest I'll be to her ever again."

"You know, your speech was beautiful." He whispered, slowly swaying us back and forth.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly, not wanting to speak, I just wanted to be in his arms.

I went through the burial. But I didn't watched them bury the casket, I just stood there and stared into space. Kendall had to keep his arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

When we got home Kendall put the kids down for a nap and got me up to our bedroom because I was broken and still crying. When Kendall came back I was still in the same curled up position I was before.

"I think you need to take a nice, long bubble bath." He said and brushed some hair out of my face.

"It does sound pretty nice." I sighed and he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

He set the water and put the bubbles in. I sat down against the wall and watch him do everything. After the tub was filled up he turned off the water and headed for the door.

"Do you want to... Stay?" I asked quietly.

"If you want me to." He said shutting the door again.

"I do." I whispered.

I watched him take his shirt off and then his pants and then his socks and boxers and just threw them on the ground. He looked really good.

"Are you going to go in?" He asked.

"Yeah." I gulped and he unzipped the back of my dress. I undressed and got in with him.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, starting to massage my back.

"I don't want to to talk about it." I sighed.

"Ok." He whispered.

"Mmmmm." I moaned. Kendall was really good at massaging. He made my stress go away and I felt relaxed, like I had no worries.

I turned around and kissed him quickly. My legs straddled his hips and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Stop." He panted. "Taylor, I'm not sure we should do this. Of course I want to help you but not like this. I think you need to just relax."

"I wasn't aiming for this Kendall." I retorted. "I just wanted to kiss you. I feel relaxed when I'm with you."

Our lips crashed together again and I held his face in my hands and pulled him closer. He was really into it now, I could feel is hands start to drag down my waist.

That's when I heard my cell phone ring on the counter next to the tub. I sighed and continued to kiss him. He back up and looked at me but not for long because I connected our lips together again.

"Don't you think you should answer that?" Kendall panted breaking the kiss.

"Ignore it." I said and kissed him. But the phone just kept buzzing.

"Taylor." He sighed grabbing my phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" I asked getting out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around myself.

"Taylor I need you." I heard a crying voice ring into the phone.

"Val? Are you ok?" I asked.

"No." She cried harder. "I need my best friend."

"I'll be over in thirty minutes." I said.

"No." She said quickly. "Meet me up at the pub."

"A bar?" I asked. "I don't know..."

"Just please Taylor? I need you." She begged.

"Ok." I sighed. "I'll be there."

I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. I didn't want to go, if I went to a bar I would probably drink and drown my worries in alcohol.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kendall asked coming out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and no shirt.

"Kendall, don't make me look at you right now. You look really hot and I have crazy emotions that-" he cut me of by kissing me.

"Where are you going?" He smiled and stroked my cheeks.

"Val needs me for something, she was crying." I gulped not wanting to look at him. I would cave and stay.

"You've been crying too. I think you need to stay here... Where are you going to meet her exactly?" He asked suspicious.

"Her place. No biggy." I waved him off. "I'll be fine Kendall."

"Ok." He sighed. I left as quick as I could.

**Logan's POV:**

**2 Hours Earlier**

"...I hate to suggest it but maybe you should get a divorce."

"I just, I don't know, I love her, I do, I just cheated on her."

"What? With who?"

"This girl I work with at the hospital. Her name is Spencer. I never should have done it "

"Logan, how long has this thing with Spencer been going on?"

"A couple months at least "

"Oh my God Logan you need to tell Val. Does Spencer know you're married?"

"She does. She also knows about Skylar "

"Logan honey, why do you keep doing it?"

"I guess Bailey makes me feel loved. Val is I don't know, she just seems distant lately, and every time I talk to her, she pushes me away. Spencer listens."

"Are you falling in love with Spencer?"

"I think I think I am oh God Lilly, I'm such a bad person."

"Logan, you are a beautiful person inside and out. You do whatever your heart wants to do."

Lilly and I's conversation kept replaying in my head. I cheated on Val, she would probably want a divorce anyway. I slept with Spencer, how could I do that to her?

After feeding Sky, I finished my cup of coffee and picked her out of her high chair. "Ready to spend the day with daddy?" I asked her and she smiled at me, and I kissed her cheek. I knew I'd have to fight for full custody for her. Val loved Skylar, and I knew she always wanted to be a mom and now that we had Skylar, she loved being a mom. Val came home from work about an hour after I put Sky down for a nap.

"Hey Val."

"Hi Logan. How was your day with Skylar?"

"Good, she's taking a nap, but we need to talk."

"Not right now, I have a lot of stuff to do for work."

"No Val, not later this is important." I said. She looked at me with her green eyes, the eyes I fell in love with.

"What is it Logan?" she asked.

"I want a divorce."

"What? Why? Logan, I love you!" I could hear her voice crack like she was about to cry.

"I for the past couple of months I've been cheating on you."

"With who? Logan " tears started coming from her eyes.

"An intern at the hospital named Spencer "

"A..Are you in l..lo..love with her?" she cried.

I looked at her, I couldn't stand to see her cry, this freakin sucked. I sighed. "Yes. But, you will always be my first love Val."

"What about Skylar?" she cried.

"I'm going to fight for full custody."

"You cant do this Logan! She's my daughter too."

"She's not even biologically yours!" I snapped. It became dead silent after that. I looked at Val, and I saw the hurt in her face.

"How dare you! How dare you Logan Mitchell. You know I have been a damn good mother to Skylar. My name is on her birth certificate." She stopped for a moment. "You know what? Fine. I give you full custody of Skylar. Take the house too. I'm done." She went to the bedroom, packed a bag and left.

I sighed and right after Val slammed the door, Skylar woke up. I picked her up and held her. "It's ok Skylar. Daddy's here." I decided to call Spencer.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was horrible." I said walking into the pub.

"Logan and I are getting a divorce!" She blurted.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"He's in love with an intern at the hospital." She said. "What am I going to do? I have no family or friends out here and I have no place to go!"

"What if I asked my brother if you could stay with him till you get your life back together? He lives alone, I'm sure he'd be ok with it." I sighed.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course." I said pulling her into a hug. "We're best friends."

"I don't get what I did wrong." She sighed. "Do you think it's because I couldn't have his babies?"

"Val some people just fall out of love. And you were just one of those out of thousands, you'll find your Prince Charming one day." I said.

"I thought he was my Prince Charming." She sighed.

"Come on, lets go talk to my brother." I said.

Kendall's POV:

"L-Logan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Valyn and I are getting a divorce." He said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"I've been cheating on her with a hospital intern." He sighed and I offered him in. "I'm such a horrible person!"

"Logan you're not a horrible person. You original, one of a kind, and certainly don't cry over something like this. Val and you just happen to fall out of love. It's not the end of the world for both of you. Maybe you'll both be happier this way." I said patting his back.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really Logan." I smiled a little. "So what about this intern? You love her? Does she know you're married... Or were."

"Yeah. She knows basically everything about me. I spilled my heart out to her and she just listens. I think I'm falling for her." He smiled a little.

"So she knew you were married but she didn't stop it?" I asked interested. "You know that's illegal right?"

"Kendall we've slept together. I don't think she could really stop liking me after that." He chuckled a little.

"I know I could." I said and laughed a little.

"Hey!" He said laughing with me.

"So have you gotten the papers for the divorce?" I asked.

"No not yet. But I have to find out where Val went first. She could be out of state right now. I need her signature as soon as possible. I just want to get it over with." He sighed.

"Why don't you ask Taylor? She's with Val right now, I guess she needed someone to cry to from your divorce." I shrugged.

"You let Taylor go with her?" Logan asked shocked.

"Come on Logan, Val and Taylor have always been best friends, there's no way I can stop her from doing what she wants. I'm her husband, it's not like I own her." I said raising an eyebrow.

"What if she begs her to stay here, then I can't come to your house ever again!" He shouted.

"Calm down, she wouldn't do that without my say in it." I shushed him because the kids were still asleep.

That's when the front door opened and Taylor walked in. Her face was looking to the ground and she fell against the wall by the front door.

"Taylor!" I shouted. "Are you ok?"

I touched her forehead and her cheeks she was burning up but she was breathing fine and she seemed exhausted.

"Kendall?" She asked looking up to me with those big green eyes that made me love her more every time I looked into them. But right now they looked broken.

"What sweetheart?" I asked.

"Logan's a jackass." She said pointing at the brunette boy behind me.

"What? What did I do? Was it Valyn? Did she say I did something wrong?" Logan panicked.

"You." She specifically pointed at Logan with her finger in his chest. "Made me have to sit through an hour of her crying. Then when I finally suggested that I had a place for her to stay she finally shut up!"

"Wait you didn't offer her to stay here did you?" Logan asked quickly.

"No, of course not. I can't handle more tears from anyone other than myself right now." She sighed. "She's staying with my brother."

"I'm sorry Taylor, about your mom." Logan said pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. "But I think I need to be alone right now."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and don't follow me Kendall." She said heading for the stairs. "I'm serious when I say I want to be alone."

I turned to Logan and smacked him on the side of the head. He yelped in pain and held his head like I really hurt him.

"What was that for?" He shouted.

"For divorcing your wife at a time like this!" I shouted back. "Taylor doesn't need this. She needs someone to comfort her, not the other way around!"

"I'm sorry I was so selfish!" He shouted back.

"Logan her mom died! Think about her! For you it's not the end of the world! Your happy, but look at her! She hasn't stopped crying all day. She tried hitting me when I tried calming her down." I shouted back.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Taylor screamed walking back down the stairs. "Yeah my mom died, but it's not the end of the world. Logan's happy and I'm happy for him. But I'm not a baby and I do not need to be coddled."

She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Logan and I trailed behind her to see what she was doing.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to clear my head." She sighed. "And I can't do that with you two fighting."

"You're not going anywhere." I said grabbing the car keys.

"Kendall I don't need your approval." She said grabbing them back.

"Stop!" I shouted and pushed her up against the car door. "I can't lose you, ok? That's why I don't want you to go."

"You're not going to lose me Kendall." She started crying again but she was smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said kissing her and she pulled me into a hug and sobbed harder.

"Logan, can you go? I don't mean to be rude but-"

"I understand Kendall. You need to be alone." He smiled a little, jumping into his car, and driving away.


	99. Chapter 99: Pieces Fall Together

**Just A Kiss Chapter 99: Pieces Fall Together**

**Taylor's POV:**

Three months later things started to fall back together. Everyone seemed happy again even me. Kendall was the most comforting, even more than my brother and my father. I had to thank him for the shoulder he always had for me to cry on.

Spring was coming faster than I thought. And it's been four months already since my mom had passed and I honestly couldn't believe it.

The boys all planned a picnic for the whole family. Logan would be bringing Skylar and his new girlfriend for all of us to meet, Carlos would be helping a very pregnant Alicia and a jumpy Carlos Jr., James and Lilly would bring their big family, and Kendall even invited my brother and apparently he had a new girlfriend too.

Kendall and I were the first people at our destination for our picnic. It was actually quite beautiful. There was a big gazebo and picnic tables all around, it was somewhat like an island where water surrounded the whole thing.

"This is beautiful." I smiled to Kendall.

"I guess you don't remember this place, it was a long time ago. Well at least ten years ago." He said. "They've done a lot of redecorating."

I looked around. Keenan was coloring in a coloring book and Sammy was asleep on a blanket.

I walked to the gazebo and a memory seemed to drip through my mind as I touched the newly painted wood.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"There's no music." I said.

"We'll make up our own." He smiled bringing me to the gazebo.

I smiled to myself. Did I remembered the little things he did for me? Of course. And that had to be one of my favorite moments with him when we were teenagers, just out of High School.

"Hey." I said pulling his shirt collar closer to me.

"What?" He asked smiling a little.

"You said forever and always." I said and kissed his lips passionately.

"So you do remember." He smiled wider.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered back.

"I love you most." I said in victory.

"I love you mostest." He winked.

"That's not a word." I smirked.

"Is to, look it up darlin." He said, pulling me into another kiss.

"Kendall!" I heard a female exclaimed.

"Lilly-Billy" Kendall chuckled and hugged Lilly, and kissed her cheek. I smiled.

"Oh look how big Sammy has gotten! She's beautiful Kenny."

"Thank you." Kendall had a proud fatherly look on his face.

"Hey guys, sorry are we late? Alicia had a doctors appointment." Carlos smiled.

"Your actually on time." I smiled back. "Logan and his girlfriend and my brother haven't arrived yet."

"What's his girlfriend's name again?" He asked me while Kendall was talking to James.

"Spencer I think." I said setting the picnic table.

"What about your brother? You said he met someone." Carlos said helping me.

"He hasn't told me. I keep asking but he said that I'd see." I shrugged.

"What if it's Val?" Carlos chuckled a little.

"Yeah, what if." I laughed a little but my face fell when I saw my brother walking towards us with a familiar girl at his arm. It just so happened to be that girl. "Carlos there is no what if."

"What do you mean?" He asked and I pointed to my brother Colton who had his arm wrapped tightly around Valyn.

"They're dating?" I asked.

"Well, he did say he was bringing his girlfriend." Carlos shrugged.

"I haven't seen her in four months, what am I suppose to say to her? "Oh I never got your calls, I was never ignoring you, I like you better than I'll ever like Logan?" I'm not going to say that." I started freaking out.

"She probably let it go. You did say the calls stopped after a month." He nudged me. "Do you even like her anymore?"

"I did like her but I couldn't handle her depressing "Logan divorced me, I need you" crap. Carlos I think I'm going to have to like her again because it sounds like my brother's serious with her." I said.

"It'll be ok kid. Stick around me and Kendall, she won't ask you if you're around us. Or even Logan." He smiled a little.

"Thanks Carlos." I smiled a little and kissed his cheek.

"Taylor!" I heard my brother say.

"Colton." I smiled and ran and gave him a hug.

"How are you?" He asked softly.

"Good." I smiled.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Great." He smiled wider.

"I um-" I paused. Logan walked towards all of us with a beautiful brunette girl at his side. They looked... In love.

My eyes wondered over to Kendall who had his mouth dropped open. A pang of jealousy hit me in the gut. Did he find her attractive?

Kendall started walking up to them and pulled on both their arms into a more private area where I couldn't keep an eye on him.

**Kendall's POV:**

"Spencer? My cousin Spencer? That's who you cheated on your wife with?" I said with a angry nerve in my body.

"Kendall we can't help who we fall for." Logan started.

"And you slept with her!" I shouted.

"Kendall I-" Spencer started.

"And you! You knew it was wrong but you cheated anyway?" I asked.

"Kendall please." She had tears in her eyes. "I love him."

"I know this was wrong... But you guys do look good together." I sighed. "And I'm happy for you Logan. Your my best friend, and Spence your my cousin so I'm happy for you too."

"Thank you Kendall." She said giving me a surprise hug.

"How bout you Logan? What's it going to be like facing Val?" I asked.

"Val's here?" Logan asked, kind of panicked.

"Um yeah about that... Taylor's brother is dating her now." I said.

"Are you serious?" Logan sighed.

"Are you over her Logan?" I asked.

"Of course not Kendall. I love Spencer a lot yes but that doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for Val." He sighed. "It's only been three months."

"All I want you to know is, if you break Spence's heart I break you ok?" I said somewhat joking.

"Gotcha." He nodded. "But I do really love her... And I think we're getting pretty serious."

There hands intertwined together and they kissed each other right in front of me.

"Guys get a room." I sighed, shaking my head in disgust.

"Kendall?" Taylor asked as I reappeared from behind the bushes.

"What sweetheart?" I asked taking her hands in mine.

"What do you think of Spencer?" She asked tentatively.

"She's great isn't she?" I smiled proudly at my cousin.

"D-do you think she's attractive?" She asked.

"Well of course, she's beautiful isn't she." I smiled.

"Kendall that's not what I want to hear." Taylor said, I could see the tears start to form in her eyes as she walked off. I was confused why she was so upset. Then I realized what I just said. It sounded like I was attracted to Spencer and Taylor doesn't know she's my cousin.

"Taylor wait!" I shouted and followed her.

"Leave me alone Kendall." She sighed, sitting down very close to the water.

"Hey, are you jealous of Spencer?" I asked.

"Kendall what do you think? You said she's great and beautiful, don't you think that makes me jealous?" She asked.

"Taylor, Spencer's my cousin." I smiled a little.

"Y-your cousin?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "No girl in the whole world is more attractive then you. You are beautiful and I love you so much."

"Really?" She asked smiling and she still had a few tears in her eyes.

"Really Taylor." I smiled back. " I love you to the moon and back."

She surprised me with a kiss that made my whole world go crazy. Her touch was so gentle and it felt like her and I as teenagers, just starting out together. But I really did love her, and right away ever since I met her it was hard not to fall in love with her.

We were in a heated position, I was on top of her and she was on bottom. We just continued to kiss and stay like that, every once in a while I could feel my hips bucking foreword.

"Shouldn't we go back there?" I asked.

"They won't notice we're gone." She smiled and reconnected our lips again.

I could feel her tiny hands at the first button of my shirt. I watched as she unbuttoned each one after that and pushed it over my shoulders and finally got it all the way off.

"Stop Taylor." I panted in a whisper. "This is too public of a place. Someone is going to find us."

"Follow me." She whispered.

We ended up in the back seat of my truck which wasn't the most comfortable place to make love but neither of us really cared.

It didn't take us very long to do it, because we wanted to get it done and over with so no one would suspect anything.

"What's going to be our excuse when we get back there? They're going to notice we were gone." I said rebuttoning my shirt.

"Say it was... A family emergency. On your side because my brother wouldn't believe me." She said throwing her shirt back on.

"Okay." I said fixing my hair as best as I could.

"Come on." She pulled me out of the car and we ran back to the picnic.

"There you guys are! We started freaking out we didn't know where you were and no one heard from you." Carlos sighed.

"I was just talking to Taylor about some things, and then I got a call from my dad about a family emergency that I needed to take care of real quick." I shrugged.

"Well you could of told someone at least." Lilly sighed.

"I didn't think we'd be gone that long but then I got that call and I just had to take care it." I said being as serious as I could be.

"Guys can we eat?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Taylor smiled.

Everyone gathered around and ate all the food that everyone brought and it was really good.

"So Spencer, we heard you moved in with Logan." Taylor said to Spencer.

It was Taylor, Logan, Spencer, Carlos, and I all talking to each other. It was nice to have my family around me all the time.

"Um, yeah. Logan's a great guy and I don't think I'd be happier with anyone else." She smiled and Logan's arm tightened around her waist.

"That's so cute." Taylor said.

"How are you Taylor? Logan told me about your mom." Spencer asked.

"I'm better, I've got him around to help. I don't think I'd be able to handle this alone." Taylor sighed and I pulled her into my lap, where she fit perfectly.

"I get what you mean." Spencer responded. "I never really had a mom. My parents got divorced when I was really young and my mom didn't want anything to do with me. My dad got remarried and my step mom was basically my best friend but I still think about how she really isn't my mom and I've never had a mom."

"Oh my God." Taylor said, raising her hand to cover her mouth.

"I'm fine Taylor." She smiled a little. "You've had a mom, and to just lose her like that is way worse."

"I'm fine too. I realized that she had to go, it was what God wanted." She shrugged.

"Well that's good." Spencer smiled.

"Hey guys." Valyn said, walking up and joining us. "Nice to see you again Logan."

"Yeah, you too." He said not really convinced.

"And I'm guessing you're Spencer." She smiled a little. "The whore my ex husband cheated on me with."

"Hey!" Logan and I said at the same time.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Logan growled.

"Guys I'm fine. I deserve it, it was wrong of me Valyn but maybe I was just better for Logan." Spencer said, not an inch of bragging in her voice.

"You're such a bitch." Val said.

"Valyn, play nice." I said, defending my cousin.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked.

"We all care Val. Spencer is part of my family." Taylor stood up. "She's Kendall's cousin and if you can't get over yourself then I suggest you leave."

"You better be nice to me, your brother's my boyfriend." She said.

"I don't give a shit ok? He's my brother like you said, basically my protector. He's not going to be anything to you if I have a say in it." Taylor said.

"Why haven't you answered my calls? Or even talked to me?" She asked.

"Because she was going through harder things than you were." Carlos butted in. "Her mom died Valyn. She doesn't have to pay attention to you because she's more broken then you'll ever be."

"Well Taylor, your going to get use to me a lot more because your brother and I are serious and we're not breaking up any time soon." She said.

"Don't talk to her like that. I can snap your neck if you ever touch her or make her do something she doesn't want to do." I growled, getting up in her face and grabbing her wrist to mean business.

"Get off her." I felt a fist punch me in the back and I fell over to the ground.

"Colton!" Taylor shrieked.

I was gasping for air, I had the wind knocked out of me. I knew people were next to me but I couldn't feel them touching me. My vision started getting blurry.

"Kendall, are you ok?" I felt a pare of hands on my cheeks but my vision was still blurry.

"Colton, get out of here. I don't want to see either of you right now." Taylor said.

"Kendall? Bro you ok?" I saw James' appearance come before my vision.

"I'm fine." I coughed a little. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"I think we all should get home for the day." Taylor said.

"Daddy are you ok?" Keenan asked, running into my arms.

"I'm fine big man." I sighed.

Taylor drove home since I was still feeling a little under the weather. The kids fell asleep in the back. I was really exhausted from that punch.

"I'm going to put the kids down for a nap and then go outside, you in?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

I ran upstairs and found some old bathing suit bottoms and went downstairs and waited for Taylor.

She game down in a strapless white bikini top and blue bikini bottoms. We ran outside and got in the water right away. It was a beautiful day.

"Let me see your back." Taylor said and I turned to show her the huge purple mark that formed. "I'm so sorry."

"Eh, it's fine. I touched your brother's girlfriend and he didn't like it. I would do the same if someone touched my sister or you." I said pulling her into my arms.

"Thanks." She smiled lovingly at me. "I need to thank you some way, for all you've done for me."

"Your love is thanks enough." I smiled.

"No it's not." She said and started pulling off her bathing suit, looking back and forth making sure no one saw.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly.

"I want to go skinny dipping. Are you in, or are you in?" She asked not giving much of a choice.

"Since when did you get so interested in skinny dipping?" I asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. You like it, and you like me so..." She said and I followed her out.

"You are too good for me." I said as she straddled my hips.

"Kendall, I love you." She laughed a little. I felt our lips connect and smiled. She was so perfect.


	100. Chapter 100: Never Play With Guns

**Just A Kiss Chapter 100: Never Play With Guns**

**Taylor's POV:**

The next day was better and we just decided to forget about what my brother did to Kendall, the mark was fading away quicker than I thought at least.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked. He was asking because I threw up a few times last night and early this morning, I was pretty sure I just ate something bad.

"I'm better." I sighed. "Really tired though, and hungry."

"You know, I was thinking... What if you're pregnant?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not Kendall. We've used protection every time." I said.

"No." He sighed. "I didn't the time I was on house arrest."

"You what?" I shrieked.

"It slipped my mind." I said quickly.

"Shit." I said.

"We're you on birth control?" He asked.

"No, for once I let it slide." I sighed.

"Babe I'm so sorry." He said hugging me.

"I don't think we can handle another one, Lilly and James can but I can't." I said.

"Just relax, we don't even know for sure. Go take a pregnancy test." He said.

"Okay." I sighed and went to our upstairs bathroom where I kept all of my personal items.

I grabbed a pregnancy test and waited the signature five minutes before I could look, the pressure was killing me.

When I flipped it over to look a smile came to my face, it was negative which meant I'm not. I ran back downstairs and jumped into Kendall's arms.

"That must mean a good thing." He laughed a little.

"I'm not pregnant." I smiled.

"You sound like a teenager not wanting to be pregnant." He said.

"Like Lilly and James?" I asked.

"Except she was pregnant." He reminded me.

"We should go out and celebrate." I smiled.

"You want to celebrate for not being pregnant?" He laughed at the suggestion.

"Well yeah." I shrugged. "It's been a while since we've gone out to dinner just the two of us."

"Then maybe we should." He smiled.

"I'll get Katie to babysit." I said.

"She can bring Johnny if she wants." He shrugged.

"Perfect." I said.

"Yup." He said giving me a sweet, passionate kiss.

My hands traced down his bare chest and landed on his belt buckle. I started to mess with it until he pushed me back a little.

"Keep it in your pants." He chuckled.

"Kendall." I whined.

"Just save it for later." He smirked. "I'll get a hotel room."

He started walking to the stairs to go wake Sammy and Keenan up and I smiled to myself and stared at the way he walked. His ass was looking really good in those jeans.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients to make pancakes for the kids.

When Kendall came back downstairs he had both the kids and himself fully dressed. I still had some pajama pants and a tank top on.

"I wish you would of kept your shirt off." I whispered in his ear as I put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"You are so horny." He chuckled.

"Not my fault that your so damn sexy." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Your buttering me up aren't you?" He smirked.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You really want me right now." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Shut up." I said shoving a pancake in his mouth.

"You know I would give you a preview this morning of what your going to get tonight but the kids can't be left alone." He said.

"Damn it." I sighed.

"Hey guys, do you want to go swimming today?" Kendall asked our 5 year old and our two year old.

"Yeah!" They both cheered.

"Come on, lets go get your bathing suits on." I said grabbing Sammy.

"Come on Keenan, I'll help you." Kendall said.

"No daddy. I can do it by myself." He said.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." He smiled and ran into his room.

I went to Sammy's room and got her in her little poka dotted pink bikini and set her on her bed. She got a toddler bed now because she was growing out of her crib.

I walked into Kendall and I's room and he was just taking off his pants when I walked in.

"Hey Sam give ya any trouble." He asked changing into some swim trunks.

"No, she's a saint." I smiled and found my bikini in my drawer.

"Need any help?" He smirked.

"No daddy I got it." I smirked back at him.

"You sure? Because I think you may have some trouble." He chuckled and pulled off my shirt.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Don't lie to me." He said connecting our lips and helping me with my bra.

"Kendall the kids are in their rooms. They could walked in here." I said yanking on my bikini top.

"It doesn't matter." He smiled.

I took off my pants and put my bikini bottoms on while he just stared and watched. With him around it didn't feel that uncomfortable. I still remember when we were younger and we practically striped down where we were almost naked just to show each other scars and bruises we'd gotten.

**Flashback**

"Look at this bruise I got on my knee when I fell off my bike when I took the training wheels off." A ten year old Kendall nagged at me in my room one day on our play date.

"That's not that bad." I scoffed. "Look at this scar on my wrist. I was playing with a knife when my dad told me not to and I cut myself."

"That's nothing." Kendall laughed. "Check out this dent in my skull right next to my ear, I was climbing up a hill and tripped and fell down on a rock that got stuck in my skin."

"Eww!" I shrieked.

"I bet I have way more scars than you." Kendall challenged.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Then how bout this, we show each other all our scars and cuts and bruises no matter where they are. Who ever has the most wins." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're best friends. Best friends show each other everything right?" He smiled.

"I guess." I said.

"You want to go first?" He asked. "Since I've show you two and you've shown me one?"

"Ok." I said. "I have one on my elbow, it's a burn from riding my bike into a grill when it was being used."

I showed him the burn on my elbow where it was still clearly visible.

"Good." He said. "Here's one on my wrist from a pair of scissors accidentally falling on me."

"I have this one on my foot." I said talking off both my shoes and socks. "I was running bare foot and slammed my toe into a wall so I don't have part of my toe nail for now."

Kendall started pulling off his shirt to show me something on his shoulder that happened when he was five.

"I tripped and tore off skin from a loose piece of wood on my floor." He said pointing to it.

I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I was staring at his chest. For a ten year old, he had really showy abs. And I was only nine but it's not like I didn't have feelings towards him.

"Your turn." He nudged me.

"I uh... Have this one on my neck from falling off a tree wrong." I said tilting my head back.

"Come on, you got to give me something better than that." He chuckled. "I have this one near my hip from when I was born, they had to do something with my cord thingy."

"That's a pretty big scar." I said touching it.

"Yeah, what about you? You got anything under there?" He asked poking my stomach.

"Yeah." I gulped.

"Are you nervous?" He asked with a smile.

"No." I lied.

"Look Taylor, we're best friends. Anything you can share with your boyfriend in a couple years can be shared with me." He nudged me.

"Ok." I sighed.

I pulled off my shirt and didn't feel as insecure as I thought I would. I felt comfortable with Kendall around. I also had a bra on so it wasn't like I was revealing that much.

I was the only girl that need one and everyone else was jealous and I started out not knowing why until all the boys in my grade started hanging out with me more, just because I had something the other girls didn't at that point in time.

"Ok, I got this one from getting a kidney removed." I said pointing to the side of my stomach.

Kendall smiled and stared at me. I felt nervous as he did that, like I looked ugly with my shirt off.

But instead of him making a face he got up and hugged me. He put so much weight on me that we fell over where I was underneath him.

"I love you." He smiled. "Your the bestest friend ever. If I had any other girl show me their scars they would probably freak out and hate me, but not you."

"Thanks." I smiled a little, pushing myself up with my elbows.

We stayed quiet for a few seconds and I swear he started leaning in until we heard someone coming.

"Kendall." I shrieked and pushed him off of me then pulled my shirt back on while he did the same.

"Hey guys, do you want a snack?" Kendall's mom asked.

"No mom." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"We're fine Mrs. Knight." I spoke up. "But thank you."

"Well ok." She said leaving the room.

"That was so close." I sighed.

"But it was worth it." He smiled. I thought he was going to say because he got to see me with my shirt off but he didn't. "Because I know now that you really are my best friend, because you feel comfortable around me and that couldn't make me happier."

"I love having you as a friend." I hugged him. "Your basically the only one that understands me."

"And I'm glad I do." He said. "By the way, we tied."

**End of Flashback**

"You coming?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." I smiled looking at him.

The kids played in the sand for a while and Kendall and I laid on a big blanket curled up next to each other.

"You know that one time when we were little and we showed each other our scars?" I asked.

"That's one of my favorite childhood memories." He smiled.

"You were going to kiss me weren't you?" I asked.

"I wasn't planning on it but when I was so close to you, I felt attracted." He smiled.

"I remember you said, anything you can share with your boyfriend in a couple years you can share with me." I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"See, you can share anything with me." He smiled.

"You don't know how badly I wanted you to kiss me that day." I punched his arm. "But your wimpy self never had the guts to."

"Hey now." He chuckled. "I don't think I'm that wimpy Taylor, I mean look at us now. We've had sex. Do you find that wimpy?"

"No, not at all." I grinned and kissed him passionately. "But it did take a lot of nerve to finally kiss me after a month of being together."

"I was nervous." He argued. "I really liked you."

"No, you loved me." I smiled. "You told me that day."

"God I love you." He said kissing me.

"Daddy can we go swimming?" Keenan asked coming up to us.

"Of course big man." Kendall said, sitting up. "But you have to wear your life vest."

"I know." He said and Kendall got up to help him.

Kendall and Keenan went to play in the water and I played with Sammy on the blanket because I didn't really trust her in the ocean yet, I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Hey baby girl." I smiled. She was sitting right in front of me.

"Mommy I wanna go swimmin like Keenan." She whined.

"Sorry baby girl, maybe when you're a little older." I said stroking her cheek.

"Okay." She sighed.

It didn't take long for Sam to get tired and so I brought her back in the house and put her down for a nap while Kendall and Keenan still were outside.

When they came back in Keenan was tired and Kendall took him upstairs for a nap. I went to our room and laid down on the bed. I felt exhausted at the moment.

"Hey." Kendall smiled when he walked into the room and shut the door. "I have an idea."

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Since it was like eighteen years ago when we showed our scars last... Why don't we show each other more that we've gotten over the years." He said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Are you serious?" I chuckled.

"I'm being dead serious. Don't you think it'd be fun?" He asked.

"Ok." I laughed a little. "I'll do it."

"Cool." He smiled. "I got this one from an operation they had to do when I was shot." He pointed to the one on his chest near his heart which faded away a little but was still clearly visible.

"I have this one down my chest from giving birth to Keenan." I said.

"I have this one on my left hip from running into a door wrong." He chuckled and brought his swim trunks down a little so I could see.

"I have this one on my forehead that isn't really visible but it was from the car accident." I said lifting my hair a little to show him.

"I have this one on my back from getting punch by my wife's brother." He said and I gave him an apologetic look.

"I have this one on my thigh from when I had your pocket knife in my pocket and it went through my pocket." I said showing the gash.

"I have this one on the back of my neck when I was going to get a tattoo but I decided not to right when I felt the needle touch my skin." He said.

"I have more in different places... That I don't feel like showing." I said.

"You have to, rule of the game." He smirked.

"Fine." I sighed and pulled of my bikini top. "This I got from almost getting a boob job without telling you."

"You don't need a boob job, baby. Your perfect the way you are." He said and kissed me, getting on top of me.

"What about you, take it off Kendall." I smirked at him.

"Ok I got this sucker from sitting on a piece of wood that gave me a sliver." He said turning around to his butt. "Now you take it off."

"I don't have anything else." I said.

"I don't care." He smirked and I did what he wanted but we didn't make love we just laid in bed, kissed, and talked.

"By the way, I totally won." He smirked.

"No you didn't." I said.

"I showed you more scars than you did." He argued.

"I got this one from being cut in the wrist with a knife." I pointed to my wrist where most of the slashed marks fated but not all. "It was when we were teenagers and my dad wouldn't let me see you for like two months and this happened."

"You cut yourself." He sat up and looked straight at me.

"No." I sighed. "My dad did. Not the one I have now, my uncle who's dead."

"Don't talk about him ok? I hate his guts for pretending to be your father and for beating you and doing things you did not want to do. He hated me back and I didn't give a shit." He angrily laughed.

"I'm fine Kendall, I just wanted to show you another scar." I said moving his arm a little but it only caused him to fall on me.

"Am I squishing you?" He asked.

"No." I smiled.

"You're better on top than I am." He said and flipped me over.

"I can't wait for tonight." I sighed.

"It'll be perfect ok? My personal favorite part might be when we get to the hotel room." He smirked. "Do you want a demonstration right now?"

"Save it for tonight." I chuckled. "The kids are almost awake most likely."

"I can do it in three minutes." He winked.

"Kendall, not now." I said wrapping the covers around me and walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going? He asked, he was standing completely naked behind me. I could feel the way his body creased, even through the thin sheet.

"I need a shower." I whispered quickly.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"No." I said walking into the bathroom.

I was surprised he didn't follow me. I took the covers off my body and turned the water on in the shower so I could get in and out without a problem. I jumped in and started washing my body when I felt and big pair of hands cover my mouth.

"Please don't say no to me." He sighed but I could tell he was smirking.

I felt small kisses being planted down my neck to my shoulder and I felt goosebumps begin to form. He touch me so softly and sweetly that I barely knew where I was anymore.

I turned around and pushed him against the shower wall and kissed him forcefully and rougher than I've ever done. I wanted him bad.

After a while of making out in the shower, we found ourselves still wet on our bed, trying to do some things before the kids woke up.

"Kendall, I don't want to do this right now." I panted as he pushed himself into me.

"You're lying. You tense up when you lie." He murmured and kissed my neck. I flipped over and started to take control.

"Do you like it when I take control?" I asked seductively.

"I do like it." He smiled. "But I like it better when I'm in control."

"Any second Kendall." I said gripping on to the back board of the bed.

"Done." He sighed as he finished his fun and got of me.

"What was that shower even useful for?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"I'm going to call Katie to babysit." I said grabbing a robe and walked out of the room.

"Hello?" A male voice answered Katie's phone.

"Um is Katie there?" I asked.

"No, not at the moment. She's in the shower." He said.

"May I ask who's speaking?" I asked.

"Her fiance Johnny." He said.

"Oh hi Johnny, it's Taylor." I smiled.

"Oh hey." I could tell he was smiling. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you and Katie would babysit for Kendall and I tonight and till tomorrow morning." I said.

"Celebrating something?" He asked.

"Kind of... I guess you could say that." I said. "Well we're celebrating that I'm not pregnant."

"Well congrats I guess." He chuckled. "And of course we can babysit. If Katie can't I'm for sure able to."

"Thank you Johnny." I said. "By the way... Why do you have Katie's phone and why is she in the shower?"

"N-no reason." He said quickly stuttering like he was lying about something.

"Did something happen between Katie and you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Please don't tell Kendall. He'd kill me if he knew. It wasn't suppose to happen till after we were married but it just... Happened last night." He sighed.

"It's ok. Trust me there were a lot of times when Kendall would go further than he should of but it's not like I didn't want him to continue because I would of but I wanted to keep my promise." I said.

"Thanks for saying that." He said.

"So I'll see you guys or just you at six then?" I asked.

"Sure. See you then." He said.

"Ok bye." I said and hung up.

"Hey, is she able to?" He asked walking out of our room in some jeans and a plain T-shirt.

"I don't know but Johnny said he is so they both might be here or just him." I said.

"Cool, now go get ready. We're leaving soon, I'll get the kids up." He smiled and pushed me back towards our room.

It didn't take long for it to get to six and when it did Katie and Johnny came with bags packed to spend the night.

Kendall went out to start the car and I said I'd be out in a few minutes after I talked to them about instructions.

"And just remember, if you want to have a little "fun" to yourselves do not use our bed. The guest room is all yours." I smirked.

"You told her!" Katie shrieked.

"I figured it out." I smiled a little. "I have to talk to you tomorrow Katie, about a lot of things."

"Oh God." She sighed.

"Good luck you two." I chuckled.

"Thanks." Johnny said.

When I got outside Kendall was patiently waiting for me to come out which I found adorable.

"Ready?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Of course." I smiled back when he kissed my cheek and helped me in the car.

On our way to the restaurant I could feel Kendall's gaze on me once in a while. I never tried to start up a conversation I just was listening to the music on my iPhone.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked and I jumped a little when I felt his hand on my thy.

"Um no." I shook my head.

"You seem distant." He said confused.

"I was just listening to you sing." I said shyly.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"I'm still obsessed with Worldwide." I sighed and smiled.

"Good." Was all he said and in no time we were at the restaurant.

Everything seemed so perfect. He set things up where we were alone outside in this beautiful garden behind the restaurant and our food was already ready to be served.

"This is amazing." I smiled.

"Well I wanted to do something special. We haven't been out like this in a while." He said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Anything, how bout some memories?" He smiled.

"Remember how you asked me out?" I asked.

"How could I forget?"

**Flashback**

"It's over between us Kevin." I rolled my eyes.

"What?" He shouted. "I love you Taylor."

"Well I fell in love with someone else." I sighed.

"Are you serious?" He shouted again.

"Please get out of my apartment." I sighed. He wouldn't budge. "Now."

"I just don't understand!" He said.

"Leave." I repeated.

"Your in love with Kendall aren't you?" He scoffed.

"It doesn't matter. I just want you out of here." I shoved him out the door.

"This isn't the last of me." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

I slammed the door and ran back up to my room. I didn't want to talk to Kevin ever again. Kendall finally made me realize how horrible Kevin actually was.

**Four Months Later**

I heard something at my balcony window one day and I opened the door and stepped out to see what was going on.

That's when I saw Kendall, in a big red truck, a dozen roses in one hand, and a pair of black all star high tops in the other. It brought a huge smile to my face.

I ran back downstairs and out my front door. I practically jumped into Kendall's arms, I missed him so much. Kevin wouldn't let me see him for two weeks because he would make me occupied.

"I missed you so much." I said hugging him.

"I'm here now." He smiled. "And I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really?" I smiled a little.

"Yeah, and these are for you." He gave me the roses.

"They're beautiful I said. But what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Ok so you can't deny I have feelings for you... And I really want you to be my girlfriend. Ever since I met you I wanted you to be mine." He said taking one of my hands in his.

"I like you too." I smiled a little.

"So I was thinking, if the shoe fits... Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked holding out the high tops.

"This is like Cinderella." I smirked.

"But have you ever been asked out like this?" He asked as I slipped of my shoes I was wearing.

"No." I shook my head. "This is an awesome way to be asked out."

I slipped on the high tops which fit perfectly. I smiled when I was tying them because I knew that it was always meant to be with Kendall, even without the stupid shoe scenario.

"Yes." I said when I stood up with them fit perfectly on my feet.

"Yes what?" He asked.

"The shoe fits." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I know. I always knew it would fit." He chuckled and spun me around.

**End Of Flashback**

"Look." I held out my foot so he could see my shoes.

"You still wear them." He smiled. "You were only fifteen."

"It doesn't matter. I always knew we were meant to be." I said sitting in his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He asked.

"I'd love to." I smiled but that's when my cell phone rang. "Hold on."

"Hello? Is this Taylor Knight?" A male voice asked, the caller ID said Carlos but it didn't sound like him.

"This is." I said.

"Well Mr. Garcia is in the hospital, something happened that I can't share over the phone. We tried his wife but she wasn't answering and you were second on his list." He said.

"What? I'm on my way." I said.

"Alright, please hurry." He said.

"Who was that?" Kendall asked.

"Someone from the hospital, something happened to Carlos. We have to go Kendall." I said dragging him to the car.

After probably breaking a few speed limits we got to the hospital with no trouble. We rushed inside and ran to the front desk to see what happened to Carlos.

"Carlos Garcia." I said quickly as we reached the front desk.

"Mr. Garcia is still in surgery, a doctor is suppose to come out and talk to you about what happened." The lady at the front desk said.

We sat down while we waited and freaked out because we found out something bad must of happened to Carlos. We called Alicia multiple times but she still wouldn't answer.

"Guys!" We heard someone shout and we turned our heads towards the voice. It was Logan.

"Logan." I said running up and hugging him. He was in his doctor uniform still. "What happened to Carlos?"

"He was shot." He said, tears streaming down his face. "On duty he went ahead when he shouldn't have and someone shot him, but the man was caught."

"No, no, no, no, no! Where Logan? Will he be ok?" I shrieked. The tears started coming to my eyes.

"He was shot in the chest at least three times. They're still in surgery. It's still unclear what's going to happened." He sighed.

"He has to be ok!" I shouted and ran into the hallway in search of the operating room. Since everything was labeled it wasn't to hard.

I knew I wasn't suppose to be this far but I had to see him even if he was in surgery.

I ran past a window where doctors observe while other doctors work on someone, that's when I found Carlos.

There was so much blood that I almost threw up. I looked at his heart mometer and it was beating slowly but for a second... It stopped.

**Okay guys, so I'm really sorry for how long it has taken me to post a new chapter! My computer needed a new battery and we finally got one for it so now i can start writing and posting again. I hope everyone will keep reading it, I think I may wrap it up sooner or later and maybe do a sequel after I do a couple new stories. I really love writing this one but lately I don't know how to continue so it may come to end. Again really sorry for the inconvienence. Much love, Spiderman in Vans.**


	101. Chapter 101: Bad

**Just A Kiss Chapter 101: Bad**

**Taylor's POV:**

I sucked in a huge breath after waking up in a bed. A bed that didn't seem to be mine. I looked around and I could tell I was in a hotel room.

I noticed another figure in the bed with me. His face was facing towards me so right away I knew it was my Kendall.

"Kendall?" I asked softly, shaking him just a little. I heard a low moan come from his mouth and his eyes started fluttering open.

"Morning beautiful." He muttered in his sexy morning voice and kissed my lips before laying back on his pillow but still kept his eyes open and stared at me.

"Kendall what's going on?" I asked.

"You mean last night?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I half shouted.

"Carlos was in the hospital and he hasn't woken up yet they said, but the surgery was successful, but you got us kicked out of the hospital." He chuckled a little.

"He's okay!" I jumped a little.

"Yes, he's going to be fine. In pain for a little while, but he'll be fine." He reassured me.

"Then how are we here and why am I naked and why is everything so blocked after when I saw Carlos?" I asked frantically.

"I brought us here after we got kicked out, you drank so much you got drunk, and then we had the fun we planned out." He smiled a little and kissed my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked, holding in a moan as he kissed me everywhere.

"I wrote you a song." He smirked, totally ignoring my question.

"When?" I asked, I didn't know he had time to write lately.

"Can I play it for you?" He asked, ignoring another question.

"Yes." I finally decided to not ask any more questions.

"Cool." He smiled and got out of bed to grabbed his guitar which I did not know that he brought. He brought the green electric one that I have him for his birthday five years ago.

"Play your song." I nudged him.

"I haven't really come up with a name for it yet but here it goes." He smiled.

**It feels just like it was yesterday We were in love, why's it falling apart I've never been one to walk away But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart**

**Cause you love me just the way that you should It's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say Yeah baby, I know that you're good But I don't want a good girl no, not today**

**Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want a love that's crazy, yeah I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad**

**I want a girl who stays out too late And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way And through it all, I know I'll end up alone**

**Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm**

**Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want a love that's crazy, yeah I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad**

**I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight Yeah girl I want something physical Not something invisible, oh yeah I'm tired of being good, let's be bad**

**I want a bad girl baby, bad And I want a love that's crazy, yeah I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want a love that's crazy, yeah I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want a love that's crazy, yeah I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night Yeah, I want it bad**

"I was like that wasn't I?" I chuckled a little.

"You're both." He smiled.

**Flashback (Kendall's POV)**

"ANSWER!" I screamed at my phone.

"Woah, bro what's got your panties in a bunch?" James chuckled.

"Taylor hasn't called or picked up her phone to answer me all day!" I sighed.

"You sound like the girl of this relationship." He smirked. "Give her some space."

"She's not the kind of person who likes space." I said. "We practically had sex last night."

"What happened?" He asked.

"She didn't really try stopping it, but I had to be the bad guy and say we weren't ready yet." I sighed. "Plus she was kind of drunk..."

"Well the Kendall I know wouldn't just sit here, he'd get his butt together and go talk to his soon to be wife." He said patting my shoulder.

"You're right." I said getting up.

"Have fun." He said as I walked to the door. "And use a condom bro."

I rolled my eyes and didn't respond to that. James could be such a pervert at times.

I drove to Taylor's apartment and knocked on the door but no one answered and like always, her door was unlocked.

I walked through her house but she wasn't inside but then I looked through her window and noticed she was leaning against a tree, reading a book, and listening to her iPhone.

I walked through the screen glass door but she didn't notice I was there till I say down next to her.

"Hi." She smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder. She was in a good girl mood today, I was guessing.

"Hey." I sighed and leaned my head on hers. "Listen about last night-"

"Can I read you something?" She interrupted me. I nodded. "Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for. There's some strength left in us yet. Hold on to the world we all remember dying for. There's some hope left in it yet. Arise and be, all that you dreamed."

"Why did you want to read me that?" I asked.

"Because I think the most intense times in your life are when you're either falling in love or losing it. Sometimes love is just a fight." She whispered. "I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"You don't have to be sorry." I smiled a little. "I've never seen you so drunk in my life, and it was hilarious."

"What did I say?" She asked, covering her mouth in shock.

"Nothing really, you were just acting like a bad girl." I smirked a little.

"I have many faces Kendall." She smiled to herself.

"I realized that." I said, locking our fingers together and rubbing small circles on her hand with my thumb.

"Kendall... I'm afraid of getting married." She sighed. "Will things still be the same?"

"Of course they will. We're the same people." I said resting my chin on her head.

"Kendall?" She asked and I looked down at her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss me." She whispered, and I did.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm not like that much anymore." I whispered, somewhat sighing.

"Do you miss it?" He asked.

"Miss what?" I asked confused.

"Not being married, having an apartment of your own, being somewhat freer then you are now?" He asked.

"Yes." I sighed without even hesitating. "I miss everything before this. I miss not having a care in the world or having to get a job. Life just gets so hard sometimes."

"Do you ever imagine what it'd be like if we never met, or dated, or even talked to each other? What if you fell in love with Carlos, or Logan, or James?" He asked.

"I don't imagine it Kendall." I sighed. "Because everything without you just seems... Unfair."

"Well what would you do if we were only always just friends?" He asked.

"I'd fall in love with someone else no matter how much it hurt." I said. "I'd watch you fall in love with someone else no matter how much it hurt."

"You're are missing the point here." He chuckled a little.

"No I'm not. My point is no matter what Kendall, I'd never fall in love with someone except for you." I said, kissing his cheek. "It hurt for me to see you with Jo."

"It hurt for me to see you with Kevin." He retorted.

"Did I ever tell you what happened when Jo was around?" I asked.

"You've never mentioned Jo... Till now." He said. "She was only around for a month or two after I met you because she left for New Zealand."

"I need to tell you something." I sighed.

**Flashback**

I knocked on the door of apartment 2J and waited for my best friend to answer the door. Even though I was with Kevin, I had a slight crush on Kendall. But Kendall was with Jo so I might as well of stayed with Kevin.

"Hey Taylor, what are you doing here?" Carlos asked opening the door, that silly helmet planted firmly on his head.

"Kendall and I are suppose to hang out today, is he here?" I asked.

"Actually I think he's by the pool." Carlos said.

"Thanks." I smiled a little.

"Hey." He grabbed my arm before I left. "Have you told him yet?"

"Carlos how can I tell him I like him? He's happy with Jo... And I have Kevin." I sighed.

"Dump Kevin's sorry ass and win Kendall's heart." He said.

"I can't." I sighed and walked to the pool alone.

I smiled when I saw Kendall sitting on a chair at our favorite table. The seat across from him completely empty like usual.

I walked over to him a waved when he saw me walking towards him. He waved back and smiled a little. When I was almost to him I was bumped out of the way by someone who sat in my seat.

"Here's your pink smoothie." She smiled.

"Thanks Jo." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He didn't know how jealous that made me. He was waving at Jo, not me. I'm totally invisible to him when Jo's around.

"Hey Kendall." I sighed walking up to him.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" He asked. So he forgot we made plans.

"We were suppose to hang out today." I said looking at the ground. I felt to embarrassed to look at his face.

"We were? I'm sorry, I kind of made plans with Jo today since she had today off and so did I." He apologized.

"It's alright." I put on a fake smile. "Carlos wanted to hang out with me anyway."

"I'll text you." He said. "Maybe we can hang tonight."

"I can't, I have a family thing." I sighed. "Tomorrow maybe?"

"I have my whole day booked." He sighed.

"I'll just call you sometime." I said.

"Sounds good." He smiled a little.

"Nice to see you Jo." I nodded.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes.

I walked away and as soon as I was out of sight I ran back to 2J. I couldn't have Kendall watch me cry.

"Hey, come here. It's ok." Carlos whispered into my ear, as he pulled me in for a hug.

"She's a stupid bitch!" I screamed.

"We all know that." Carlos sighed. "But she makes him happy, so we have to deal with it."

"Why can't he tell that I'm in love with him? It would make things a hell lot easier." I sighed and sat on the couch next to him.

"Your with Kevin though." Carlos said.

"Kevin's a lost cause... And I broke up with him." I sighed.

"You did?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Yeah." I said. "I was going to tell Kendall today."

"Kendall's a douche." Carlos said, shaking his head.

"I'll just let him be happy with Jo." I faked a smile.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"I'm invisible to him. Jo's way prettier than me. Why would he ever love me?" I asked looking down.

"I know a lot of reasons a guy could love you, and honestly you are way prettier than Jo." He said lifting up my chin to look into his eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mmhhm." He nodded, leaning in.

Our lips touched and I felt a spark between us, there was no spark like that between Kevin and I, and I can't remember if Kendall and I ever had a spark like that.

I kissed him back and it only lasted a few minutes before we heard someone at the door and separated.

"I can't Carlos, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's ok, I know you like Kendall. But if it never happens that way... I'm always here." He smiled a little.

If things never worked with Kendall... Maybe they could work out with Carlos.

**End of Flashback**

"You kissed Carlos?" He asked, I could tell there was shock and jealousy tinted in his voice.

"Yeah. I never told you because nothing ever happened after that. Jo left a few weeks later and we were fine again." I said.

"See you could fall in love with someone else other than me." He smirked, proving his point.

"Yeah but, it would hurt until I eventually got over it. Why are you even trying to convince me? Is there something going in?" I asked, unwrapping his arm from my waist.

"No. I just wanted to prove a point." He sighed.

"And what a point you made." I said rolling my eyes, getting out of the bed and heading for the shower. I needed to just calm down.

**Kendall's POV:**

"We'll I screwed that up." I muttered to myself.

I got up and put my jeans back on and a t-shirt from my suit case. I sat on the bed and waited for Taylor, so I could somewhat apologize for what I said.

I held my phone in my hands and called the front desk to see how much longer we were aloud to stay in the hotel before they kicked us out but before I could my phone started ringing.

"Katie?" I asked answering the phone as soon as I saw it was her. "Are the kids alright? Did something happen?"

"Kendall it's Johnny." Johnny said into the phone.

"Oh... Did something happen to Katie?" I asked.

"Sort of..." He sighed. "Well not something that really happened to Katie, it's kind of what she thought happened."

"What happened?" I asked quickly.

"She thinks I cheated on her with some chick that claims we have a secret relationship and we've slept together and Katie believed her but I told her I swear I've never met her before and I've only slept with Katie." He said rambling.

"You slept with my sister?" I asked. My face was getting red and I felt somewhat mad, but I couldn't really be mad at him.

"N-no! Did I say that? No, I've never-" then he sighed, stopping mid way. "Yeah, I did. But Kendall I honestly love your sister with all my heart, and I promise she's not pregnant. If she was I'd always be there for her anyway."

"I'm not mad." I sighed, and smiled to myself a little.

"You're not?" He asked confused.

"No." I said. "Honestly she's not my baby sister anymore and she knows what she wants. She wanted you and she gets what she wants. It's always been that way." I chuckled a little.

"Oh." He said.

"I know your a good kid Johnny. Katie's a lucky girl you hear me?" I asked.

"Thanks... But what do I do? Katie's in the bathroom crying her eyes out and I can't do anything." He sighed.

"I have a plan." I smirked to myself.

"And?" He asked.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." I said.

"But Kendall-" I hung up before he could argue.

"Taylor hurry, we need to leave." I knocked on the bathroom door and she opened it fully dressed.

"Why so in a rush?" She asked, somewhat annoyed. I forgot she was still pissed at me.

"I got to help Johnny with my sister." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." She sighed.

I rushed over to our house and ran inside, not even waiting for Taylor and ran inside passing Johnny to get some things.

"Kendall." Johnny sighed, happy I was finally there.

"You're going to sing Katie this song I wrote for her. I was going to sing it at your wedding reception but you need it right now more than I do." I smiled a little. I grabbed the lyric sheet, shoved it in his hands, and grabbed my guitar.

"You'll get the lyrics when you hear the tune. I promise you'll get the hang of it." I patted his back.

We walked into hallway where the bathroom was and saw Katie let Taylor in. I sighed to myself because I knew she was going to tell my sister about what I said this morning.

"Kendall I can't sing." Johnny said.

"Yes, you can." I assured him.

"No, I can't. Kendall I can't do this." He said.

"I've heard you sing Johnny boy, now come on. Let's go get our girls back." I said.

"Okay." He sighed as I began the strum pattern on my guitar.

**Katie, don't cry, I know You're trying your hardest And the hardest part is letting, go Of the nights we shared Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so**

**Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight (I know he's there and)**  
><strong>You're probably hanging out and making eyes (while across the room, he stares)<strong>  
><strong>I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes<strong>

**Because these words were never easier for me to say Or her to second guess But I guess That I can live without you but Without you I'll be miserable at best**

**You're all that I hoped I'd find In every single way And everything I would give Is everything you couldn't take Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away And the hardest part of living Is just taking breaths to stay**

**'Cause I know I'm good for something I just haven't found it yet But I need it**

**So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight (I know he's there and)**  
><strong>You're probably hanging out and making eyes<strong>

**(while across the room, he stares)**  
><strong>I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes<strong>

**Because these words were never easier for me to say Or her to second guess But I guess That I can live without you but Without you I'll be miserable at best**

**ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh**

**And this will be the first time in a week That I'll talk to you And I can't speak Been three whole days since I've had sleep 'Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek And I got the point that I should leave you alone But we both know that I'm not that strong And I miss the lips that made me fly**

**So let's not pretend that you're alone tonight (I know he's there and)**  
><strong>You're probably hanging out and making eyes (while across the room, he stares)<strong>  
><strong>I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes<strong>

**Because these words were never easier for me to say Or her to second guess But I guess That I can live without you but Without you I'll be miserable And I can live without you But without you I'll be miserable And I can live without you but Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best**

She opened the door at the almost of the song. Tears were still streaming down her face when she squeezed the life out of Johnny.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Taylor walked out of the bathroom shortly after. She had tears in her eyes as well but she was trying to hold them back.

"That was beautiful." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I meant it." I said stroking her cheek.

"I know. I know you sing things when you mean them Kendall. It's what I've started to learn about you over the years." She smirked a little.

"Don't cry." I smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I don't deserve your tears."

"Yes you do." She sighed and gave me a half smile. Her hands rested softly on my cheeks.

"We're going to head out." Katie said tapping my shoulder.

"Okay." I said, not really paying attention.

"Thanks for the song big brother. I hope to hear it another time soon again." She whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Bye guys." Taylor said, watching them walk through the door. "Sing that for me again."

"Whatever you want." I smiled to her, leading her to the studio to make some magic.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I put two songs in it that I've been obsessed with lately. Bad by The Cab and Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade. I suggest them to people who love music and any type of music. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I love writing this story and stoked I'm already to 100 chapters. So please tell your friends and review. I love the feedback. Remember always, Spiderman In Vans.**


	102. Chapter 102: Hit and Run

**Just A Kiss Chapter 102: Hit and Run**

**Kendall's POV:**

"So I was thinking... There's this party kind of thing for Griffin's retirement... And there's dancing and food and stuff. I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?" I asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't." Taylor sighed.

"You're seriously rejecting me?" I laughed a little.

"No... I want to but everyone's busy and can't watch the kids." She sighed.

"We can bring them." I smiled.

"Are you sure your capable of that? I mean you are signed to his label... You'll be busy all night." She said.

"It'll be fine. James will probably be bringing his kids and he has to come, he's manager." I said.

"Ok. I'll go with you." She smiled a little.

"Yes." I smiled.

"And for the record... You didn't have to ask, we're married not teenagers." She chuckled.

"That ruins the effect." I said.

"Mhhmm." She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to hang with Los for the day." I grinned.

"I love how close you two are still." She smiled.

"A bond as big as the four of ours is too strong to break." I said.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom." She nodded.

"No problem." I laughed.

"Be back soon though, ok?" She asked.

"If I have to be home at a certain time he'll probably come with me." I smiled.

"Carlos is always welcome." She said.

"Oh yeah and Sissy's in the backyard so if you could bring her back in for me that's be great." I smiled cheekily.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Keenan! I'm leaving." I called out.

"Bye daddy!" He called and came to give me a hug.

"I'll be back soon bud, take care of your mom and sister for me." I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Will do." He gave me a small salute and I left.

I drove over to Carlos' and he was waiting for me on his porch. When he saw my car pull up by the street he immediately got up and jumped into my car.

"How are you?" I asked after I drove a little bit and parked in an ally.

"I'm sore but good." He smiled a little.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." I sighed. "Carlos police work is really dangerous and I don't know what I was going to do if I lost you. Sometimes I think we had a better bond then James and Logan."

"Kendall, I'm fine." He smiled a little. He pulled off his t-shirt so I could see the scar. "I'm all stitched up and it didn't reach my heart."

"But it could of." I sighed.

"But it didn't." He shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine and healthy."

"I miss your helmet." I sighed, touching his hair all of a sudden. I still remember how long it was, he basically buzz cut the sides and the top was a little bit longer and blacker.

"You guys always hated when I wore that thing." He laughed a little.

"I miss it now." My voice got smaller and softer like I was going to break down and cry. But I didn't want to break down in front of Carlos. "I miss a lot of things now."

"But don't you like what you have now? You've got me and the guys, a beautiful wife, two amazing children, a singing career, and a family that loves you and is always around for you." He smiled a little and I could see the tears in his eyes but he was silent and his voice wasn't at all shaky like mine would be.

"Part of me wonders what it'd be like for all of us if we were still in Minnesota. I would probably still be playing hockey... Gosh I even considered moving back a few months ago." I sighed.

"Do you wish you could go back? Change things?" He asked, but I knew he knew my answer.

"No." I whispered and smiled a little, but then frowned and tried to keep the tears away. "I love the people in my life too much to let them go. I could never let you or anyone else in my life go Carlos."

"That's why I needed to talk to you about something." He sighed.

"What?" I asked turning away from him.

"I got a job offer in Minnesota from my dad at the police station he retired from... And I don't know if I'm going to take it." He gulped.

"That's amazing Carlos." I half smiled, I didn't want to be happy for him because I didn't want him to take the stupid job but I had to be happy for him right now, when I couldn't do anything about it. "I'm happy for you."

"You're not really happy for me." He sighed. "I wouldn't be happy for me either."

"But-"

"Don't give me the "this opportunity comes once in a life time" crap Kendall. Opportunities like that will come and go." He smiled. "I get to choose where I want to be."

"But don't you want to be closer to your dad?" I asked. I remember the long time I went without one... And how long Carlos has gone without a mom.

"You're the best family I've got Kendall." He admitted. "I don't have a stronger bond with anyone except you and you know that. Even my dad and Alicia haven't been by my side as long as you have. We use to spend every day together... I can't just get up and leave that."

I unbuckled my seat belt and bent over to hug him and I didn't let him go.

"I could never let you go Carlos." I smiled.

"I hoped you'd say that." He laughed a little. "Because I'm not taking it, no matter how much my dad wants me back there. I love you Kendall... And everyone else and I will never let something this good just go away."

"Don't tell anyone how badly I broke down." I looked away and laughed at myself.

"We both practically bawled our eyes out." He joked.

"Yeah." I smiled a little.

"You're a good brother Kendall." He smiled back. "A really good brother."

"Thanks. You're a good brother too." I said.

"So do you want to go now? This may take a while." He said. And I knew immediately what he was talking about.

"Yeah... We have to get it done fast." I smirked.

**Taylor's POV:**

"I'm glad you guys could make it." I smiled at my brother and Valyn. "It's kind of lonely without Kendall around today."

"Is he with Logan?" Val asked, there was a disgusted look on her face.

"No, Carlos." I sighed a little and looked away. "They're like brothers. I guess Carlos had something important to talk to Kendall about and Kendall need Carlos' help with something."

"I like Carlos, he's a cool guy." Colton smiled.

"And Kendall's not?" I laughed a little, bringing them both a cup of coffee.

"Well Kendall will always be my favorite, I mean he's my bro." He smiled.

"Sure didn't seem like that a few weeks ago when you punched him." I said.

"I'm sorry, he was threatening my baby. Don't act like Kendall wouldn't of done the same thing for you." He said.

"That's true... He told me that the same day you punched him." I sighed.

"So we're good?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're all good." I smiled.

"So how is Carlos?" Valyn asked. "I mean I heard about the police incident..."

"He's good." I smiled a little. "Sore, won't be able to go back to work for a while but he's doing better."

"I'm glad he's ok." My brother said. "I can tell he's a big part of your life."

"He is honestly. If I wasn't with Kendall I'd probably be with him, but I'm so glad I have Kendall." I admitted. "Anyway, how are you guys?"

"We're good." They both smiled.

"Honestly you two do look great together. I'm happy for you guys. Especially you Colton." I smiled. "I've gone so much of my life without you and I'm glad to know you're here now."

"Me too." He said sipping his coffee.

That's when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't know who it would be unless it was Kendall who forgot his keys but he would of called.

I opened the door with a smile on my face because of something my brother said but my smile immediately faded when I saw who was at the door.

"Hey, I know this is short notice and everything and I know you're probably busy with the kids and Kendall's probably got you tied up but I really need your help with something." Logan said quickly.

"I uh-" I looked behind me at Valyn and Colton who were talking.

"Wait... She's in there isn't she?" He said taking a step back.

"Logan I-"

"No it's ok, I know you guys are still friends-"

"Taylor is everything alright?" My brother said coming up behind me.

"Yeah, go back inside." I said.

"What's he doing here?" Colton asked. I knew he didn't like Logan ever since he started seeing Val.

"He's my friend." I sighed. "He's my best friend. They all are Colton and Logan just came, he didn't know it was a bad time. He knows you don't like him but he doesn't want to cause any trouble."

"Logan's here?" Valyn asked, stepping into the doorway.

"This is a really bad time to ask for your advice." He said looking at the other two.

"Does it need to be taken care of immediately?" I asked.

"Well... It is kind of important." He said.

"Colton would you watch the kids... I need to go help a friend." I sighed.

"No." He said.

"Colton!" I said shocked.

"I'm not going to let you help this guy." He scoffed.

"You do realize that if Logan wouldn't of broken off their marriage you wouldn't be with her right now?" I asked.

"He still broke her heart." He argued.

"Yeah, I get that but listen. Every heartbreak ends in a happily ever after... Look where I am." I said.

"I'm sorry Taylor but I don't want anything to do with him." Val said. "And what ever I want Colton agrees with."

"I guess since everybody's in agreement with their hate towards me here it wouldn't be a shocker if I told you what I needed you for." Logan said.

"Go ahead." Val said looking away.

"I needed help trying to find an engagement ring. I'm asking Spencer to marry me." He said and their was shock in Valyn's eyes and anger in my brother's. "I thought Kendall would of told you since I asked for his blessing and it would of made this situation a hell lot easier..."

"I'd help you Logan-"

"But she can't because she doesn't need you in her life anymore." Colton said.

"No." Val said. "None of us need you in our lives."

"Wrong again." I rolled my eyes. "I'd really like to help you. Spencer is family to me, she's Kendall's cousin. But I can't right now cuz these idiots won't be apart of your life. But I'm really happy for you."

"You could alway bring the kids." He suggested.

"That's actually perfect. If you'll give me like twenty minutes-"

"Taylor!" My brother stopped me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping someone who's practically a brother to me. He's been here for me longer then you have, I could never let that slip away." I said pulling Logan into my arms. "I love him."

"We have to go." Valyn said, there were tears in her eyes. I knew she's still not over Logan but Logan is completely over that psychotic bitch.

"I'm sorry." I yelled to them.

"I'm sure you are." Colton called back not buying it.

"You know if Cody were still here he'd be so disappointed in you right now." I said angry. "I can't handle your crap and neither would he. Sometimes I wish it were him that was still here and not you!"

I knew that ticked him off because he started coming at me. When he was right in front of me his hand glided across my face. As soon as I felt the pain I knew he slapped me.

"Don't ever say that to me again." He growled and ran back to the car.

I looked back at Logan who had shock and terror on his face. I looked away because I knew there was a mark on my face, but I could easily cover it up with makeup.

"Don't tell anyone, not even Kendall." I said walking past him.

"Your brother just slapped you!" He said shocked.

"I know, and he's never done that before. Valyn is a stupid bitch and is manipulating him. And I know if Kendall finds out he'll go over there and try to teach him a lesson but I know Kendall's just going to get hurt. You know he's the weakest of the group even if he does act the strongest."

"But you can't just forget this like nothing happened, your brother your own flesh and blood just came up and slapped you like it was nothing. Don't you think something should be done about that?" He asked.

"No." I said quickly. "Are we going to go ring shopping or not?"

"Actually can we take a rain check? Do it Saturday maybe?" He asked.

"Sounds good." I sighed. "Please Logan... Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't." He promised but I knew he didn't want to.

"Thank you." I sighed and locked myself back in the house. I was a little afraid of everything right now.

**Logan's POV:**

Maybe I was breaking a promise here but I had to do something about it. That guy should not be her brother if he did that to her. And since he touched someone I love and care about then I might just need to mess his face up a bit.

I got in my car and immediately drove to James'. If I was going to pull this off I needed back up and really James and I are the strongest in the group... Well Carlos is a little stronger then me but he's with Kendall.

"Logan!" James said, opening the door. His hair was a little crazy and a few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and the zipper at his jeans was undone.

"Did I come at a bad time?" I smirked a little.

"No, not at all." I could just taste the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well I need your help." I said, my face turned more serious when I remembered what I came for.

"With what?" James never liked my plans, he always that of them as crazy and failures. I've proved him wrong on multiple equations.

"I think Colton needs to be taught a lesson..." I said.

"Colton Dotson, Taylor's brother?" He asked.

"I don't want to call him her brother... He slapped her today. She told me not to tell anyone but I'm breaking a promise by telling you. Something needs to be done about it." I said.

"You're right." He growled. "No one touches my best friend's wife like that not even her own family."

"Can we go knock him out or something? I kind of think he deserves it." I smirked.

"No Logan. We can't do that. Colton is still Taylor's brother and she'll get mad if we do something about it. And I think the other part of you right now is just angry at him because he's with Val now." James admitted.

"I'm not mad at all... Colton's changed because of her and so did I. Spencer doesn't manipulate me... She's perfect." I smiled to myself.

"Great, she's perfect but we still need to figure out something to do with Colton without Taylor finding out." James said pacing around the room, thinking hard.

"Hit and run." I clapped my hands after a few seconds. "We could wear burglar masks and all black and he'd never suspect it's us."

"A hit and run?" He asked. "Can't believe the smart one would come up with something that stupid and complicated."

"What's your plan genius?" I asked.

"I think we should just be civil and if he tries to punch me in the face, I'm going for that son of a bitch's ass." He growled.

"Ok when did our personalities change?" I laughed a little. "I was the civil one."

"You change when you get older apparently your the kid you never were." He laughed a little and patted my shoulder.

"Hey, I was fun." I argued.

"Yeah, you were." He smiled. "Let's chillax and hop aboard the Logan train to mellow ville."

"Don't ever remind me of that. That was horrible and I'm never ever playing the bongos again." I chuckled.

"Good, cuz you sucked." He admitted and we started walking to my car.

"I did not." I argued.

"Yeah ya did." Be laughed.

"Fine... I did suck." I rolled my eyes.

"Finally something we agree on." He smirked.


	103. Chapter 103: Blaine Anderson

**Just A Kiss Chapter 103: Blaine Anderson**

**Taylor's POV:**

I called Katie to come and watch the kids so I could go to work and when she finally got there I practically ran out the door.

"They're both sleeping and when Keenan wakes up he'll probably be hungry because he didn't eat yet. So just feed him whatever you can find." I said quickly putting on my coat.

"Okay. Great." She nodded and sat on the couch.

"Are you alright?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Typical wedding stress." She smiled a little. "I can't seem to get anything done."

"Whenever you need me just ask okay? I'd be happy to help." I smiled back at her.

"Well then, Taylor will you be my maid of honor?" She asked.

"I'd be honored." I said.

"Finally I got something done." She said. "You better get to work."

"Thank you so much for watching the kids. I don't know what I'd do without you." I sighed.

"Us sisters have to stick together right?" She smiled.

"Of course." I smiled back. "Well I'm going to be late so I better go."

"Have fun." She winked and I ran to my car probably breaking a few speed limits on the way.

I was so in a rush to get to my office that when I got in my main floor I didn't realize someone was in front of me. As soon as I felt heat on my chest I realized also that the person spilled coffee on me.

"I am so sorry." The guy said helping me up.

"It's fine." I smiled a little.

"Let me help clean you up." He said pulling me to the bathroom.

We tried scrubbing the coffee off my shirt but it was stained really bad, but oh well. Kendall had extra clothes so he wouldn't mind if I borrowed something.

"Great first impression, right?" He chuckled a little.

"At least your not like most of them. Most of them walk away without even bothering to help. Men..." I sighed.

"I'm not like most men." He smiled a little. "I'll consider that a compliment."

"I'm Taylor by the way." I said and continued to rub the coffee off my shirt.

"Blaine." He said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well I work here." I smiled a little.

"I kind of figured that." He smiled. "I meant what do you do for your work."

"A couple years ago I was suppose to be signed to the label but I declined and took a simpler job to fit my lifestyle. So now I'm kind of an assistant." I shrugged. "What about you?"

"Well obviously I work here." He smirked.

"Mmhhmm." I grinned. I liked him, he was funny.

"I was signed on the label. By James Diamond actually. I grew up listening to his music, so it's pretty cool being here now." He smiled.

He really did have a beautiful smile. His teeth were such a pearly white. You could almost see the curls popping out of his gelled almost black hair. He was a very handsome man. Blaine.

"James Diamond is actually my best friend." I smiled.

"Really?" He asked, a little shocked. "How long have you know each other?"

"At least ten years now." I laughed a little.

"Wow." He smiled.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"26." He said. "What about you?"

"27." I said. "You make me feel old."

"Oh God, by a year. You're beautiful." He said.

"And you're really sweet." I smiled.

"So I was wondering... Do you maybe want to get some coffee?" He asked.

I put my finger to my chin, acting like I had to think about it. I smiled and looked at him. I could tell we could probably be great friends.

"I guess since you spilled your coffee on me getting coffee to spill on you could work." I smirked.

"Again, I apologize." He said.

"I have a shirt in my office, I'll change and we can go." I smiled.

His eyes brightened when I said that. His beautiful hazel eyes. They were extraordinary... But then my thoughts went to Kendall and how flawless everything was about him. I was hopelessly devoted to Kendall Tuttle Knight.

I loved talking to Blaine. He was equally funny and sweet and interesting. That was hard to find in a lot of guys.

"Tell me about you." I smiled a little.

"I grew up in Ohio and used to go to Dalton Academy for high school but I went to public school before that and was bullied into going to Dalton so that's where I went. my senior year I switched to McKinley. I spent some time in New York as well and went to NYADA with some friends from high school and now I'm here." He shrugged.

"Who would want to bully you?" I asked. "You're so attractive and sweet and funny."

"I don't think the problem was really that... I think it was who I was as a person that they didn't like." He said.

"So how did you get into music and singing?" I asked quickly wanting to change the topic because it seemed like something that he hated to talk about.

"I was in Glee club." He said and I laughed a little, thinking he was joking.

"Why's that funny?" He asked.

"Wait you're serious?" I asked.

"Totally." He blushed a little.

"That's adorable." I laughed a little.

"We were the Dalton Academy Warblers." He said holding his hands up like it was magical. "Then I was at McKinley with the New Directions."

"The Warblers." I said putting my finger to my mouth. "That's cute."

"I was in Glee club in college too." He smirked. "The Adam's Apple's."

"That's corny." I said.

"Tell me about it." He sighed. "I only joined to get back together with-"

He stopped in mid sentence which I thought was odd but maybe he didn't want to talk about the person, maybe he never won her back from this Adam guy.

"Did it work out?" I asked suddenly very curious.

"Yes." He smiled a little.

"Good for you." I smiled, a little crushed I wouldn't get to play Cupid for him unless something happened ending in a break up but he sounded pretty serious about this girl.

"Thanks." He smiled a little.

"I'd really like to meet her someday." I smiled back.

"Oh." He gulped.

"Unless you don't want me to." I said quickly.

"No no it's not that." He sighed.

"Oh." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"I'm gay." He sighed. "You want to meet my boyfriend someday."

"Wow." I said a little shocked.

"I'm sorry." He gulped. "I mean if you don't like people like me."

"I'm not against gay people. I believe everyone falls in love for a reason, right?" I smiled a little. "Is that why you switched to Dalton?"

"Yeah. But then I went back to a public school... Because I met the love of my life." He smiled and looked up at me. "That's why I switched to the same school as him, moved to New York with him, and now he moved here with me."

"That's so sweet." I said.

"I'd like you to meet him sometime. He's absolutely perfect." He said.

"Blaine you're blushing." I smiled. I thought it was adorable.

"Enough about me. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm married to Kendall-"

"Knight?" He asked finishing my sentence. "That's weird."

"Why?" I asked.

"God this is going to sound weird but I grew up with such a big crush on him even when I was dating my boyfriend." He blushed.

"Then I need to introduce you to him." I smiled.

"I have a feeling you two would get along very good." I smirked. "How long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

"Since Junior year of high school." He smiled. "I've followed him wherever he's gone and he followed me here when I told him broadway wasn't for me."

"Gosh you two are adorable! Can we go see him when we finish our coffee?" I asked.

"How about tonight?" He asked. "I'll be at Griffin's retirement party and Kurt's coming with me."

"His name's Kurt?" I asked giddily. "I'm sorry for acting like such a girl, this is just so adorable."

"Kurt would like you." He gushed. "Anyways, how long have you and Kendall been together?"

"Wow. That's a big question." I laughed a little. "I met him in Kindergarden and it all went up hill from there. He was around till about fifth grade. Then he moved to Minnesota which I had no idea and I moved to San Francisco and then we met back up in LA and fell in love and here we are now. We've been married for about six years and we have two children."

"That is a loaded question." He laughed a little. "It's also an amazing story. After years of being apart you found each other again? Did you have a thing when you were younger?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I had a crush on him and he had a crush on me but he didn't have the guts to admit it. So at the last minute on the day he was moving he told me he loved me and he kissed me."

"It does take a guy guts to say they love you... It was pretty simple for me. I said it and he said it back right away." He smiled. I knew there had to be more to it then that just by the way he blushed.

"Tell me more about Kurt." I smiled.

"Kurt is unique. You'll get that right away when I introduce you. When he was in high school it was harder for him. He was the only openly gay kid at his school and was tormented daily for it. I'll let him tell you more about that." He sighed. "That's when I met him. When he was at his worst and was about to break down. When he came to Dalton... I fell in love with him without even realizing it. We've had some rough times but we've gotten through."

"I really can't wait to meet him." I smiled.

"Believe me, he'll love you."

**Kendall's POV:**

Carlos and I got lost and decided to just get some coffee and calm down for a little bit. We had a great talk while we were lost though, he's my hero.

"Thanks for being there for me Carlos." I smiled.

"No problem buddy. Have you talk to Taylor today, Logan said something happened." Carlos said.

"This morning before I left but she's at work right now." I said.

"That's where we're suppose to be." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Oh well."

"I mean it's not like she's not there and she's out with some guy-"

"Carlos." I said.

"And their out getting coffee like us-"

"Carlos." I said again.

"And she's cheating on you-"

"Carlos!" I said and turned him around so he could see what I did.

Sure enough there was Taylor with another guy. She had a glint in her eye. The same glint that I would see when she was looking at me in a loving way.

"It's probably nothing." Carlos gulped.

I had to admit that Carlos was right. But the guy was very good looking. Dark, almost curly hair that was plastered to his head with quite a bit of gel. These amazing hazel eyes that could make a girl fall for him in an instant. And his clothing was... In a way like mine. Would Taylor fall for a guy like that? When she's married to me.

"He's very good looking." I admitted.

"But he's not you." Carlos smiled. "And she loves you."

"Look at what happened to Logan and Val's marriage? What if that happens to me?" I asked.

"It won't." He reassured me. "Besides, that guy's wearing a bow tie... What girl likes bow ties?"

Right when he said that the guy stood up and sat next to her in their booth. He pulled out his phone and Taylor leaned her head on his shoulder.

Carlos and I quickly got our coffee and sat in the booth next to them to hear their conversation better. We just got a little bit from the sentence he just said.

"...Mad at me that I ditched our dinner reservations but I said that I had something important I had to do." The man said.

"Or someone important." I thought.

"You didn't have to do that." I heard Taylor's pure and sweet voice speak.

"We have all the time in the world to be together. But you and I don't." The man spoke again.

"Who's says we won't see a lot more of each other?" Taylor asked.

"Oh I wasn't saying we wouldn't. I'll make sure we see each other at least once a day from Monday through Friday."

"I know you can make it happen." Taylor laughed as they walked out of the coffee shop, hand in hand.

"Not cheating my ass." I growled at Carlos. "Now can we follow them?"

"I guess!" He sighed and we ran out the door to catch up with him.

"You know I'm really glad we're doing this." Taylor said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Me too." The man said. "I really like you."

"I really like you too." Taylor said and I swear I saw her squeeze his hand tighter. "Will you sing for me sometime? I'd love to hear you."

"Of course." The man's voice got a little more excited. "I'd love that. You should hear Kurt's voice. It's angelic."

Who's Kurt? This is getting really confusing. Was he like a brother? Another guy Taylor was seeing? Taylor's not your typical whore though so that can't be it.

"Can I show you something?" Taylor asked. "I've never really talked to anyone about this... But I trust you."

"I'm glad you trust me." He said and kissed her temple. That was it for me. I caught up to them before Carlos could pull me back and I pushed the guy. He almost fell over but he had a good grip on the ground.

"Why were you kissing my wife?" I hissed.

"Kendall!" She shouted.

"Stay out of this." I growled.

"I swear I wasn't try to be romantic with her or anything!" The guy said when I pushed him again.

"Right." I laughed angrily. "I'll just act dumb and pretend I saw nothing."

"Kendall get off Blaine!" Taylor shouted hitting me.

"Stay out of this." I threatened. "What were you doing with her then?"

"Being friendly. We're just friends. I swear." The Blaine guy sighed.

"What am I suppose to expect when my wife is with another man? That she doesn't have even a teeny crush on him?" I asked.

"You could trust me." Taylor said.

"How can I?" I asked. "You've kissed the guys so many times it isn't even countable."

"Blaine's gay." She sighed. "That's why you should trust me."

"Wait what?" I asked. I heard what she said but I needed to hear it again.

"I'm gay." Blaine smiled a little. "Kurt's my boyfriend. I know you've heard his name because I saw you following us when we came out of the coffee shop. I know who you are because I had a crush on you ever since you were in Big Time Rush."

He was blushing. It was kind of cute. At least I knew someone who had a crush on me and he was actually a really attractive guy. If I was gay I'd snag that... That was a really gay thought.

"But you're really... Good looking." I said not believing it.

"I know, letting this hot piece of ass go to waste." Blaine smirked and winked at Taylor who started cracking up. I couldn't help but smile.

"Dude I know I'm not the only one thinking this because I'd totally date you if I was gay." Carlos admitted.

"I'd take you up on that, if I didn't already find the love of my life." He smiled.

So this Kurt guy was the love of his life? As long as it wasn't Taylor I was fine. Taylor really needed a friend too. She hasn't had enough time to make some and it's nice she'll have Blaine. And now maybe Kurt. It totally helps that they're gay.

**Taylor's POV:**

"I just have to ask... What's with the bow tie?" Carlos asked.

"I like bow ties. Sue me." Blaine shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"I think it's adorable." I smiled.

"So does that mean I should start wearing them?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." I nodded sarcastically. "Then find a good pair of matching suspenders."

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes. "So how did you two meet anyway?"

"He spilt coffee on me. That equals immediate best friends." I laughed.

"I'm still very sorry about that." Blaine sighed.

"That's why you're wearing my shirt." Kendall smirked. "You look better in it anyway."

"Good cause you're never getting it back." I smiled and kissed him.

"Hey Taylor do you want to take a rain check on that thing you wanted to show me?" Blaine asked. "If so I can still probably make my dinner reservations with Kurt."

"You go ahead. I don't want to stop you guys from being together." I smiled. "Have fun. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Blaine's the new lab rat for Roque Records. He'll be there for the party tonight." I said watching Blaine walk away. An odd thought made me wonder if he's ever kissed a girl before but I quickly threw that thought away. "Anyways. I'm sure Logan's already gotten in contacted with you. Let's go get this mess over with."

"Mess?" They both question.

"You'll see. And you won't like it."


End file.
